Warrior Call
by Janime Lee
Summary: A trip to Japan is just the opportunity for American students. But when the Ronin Warriors become involved, they realize that they may have found more than just an overseas education.
1. Prologue

Warrior Call Prologue

Ronin Warriors 

Warrior Call 

By Janime 

Prologue   
********** 

September 18th 

"I'm going!" Ryo yelled to Mia, who was in the study room.   
"Okay! See you later!" she yelled back.   
"Off again, huh?" said Rowen. "Where are you going?"   
"Guess," said Ryo.   
"Shoot me."   
"What's the date?" Ryo asked, putting on his sneakers. "You're the super genius, you figure it out."   
Rowen looked at the calendar. "Ah-ha," he said with embarrassment.   
"September eighteenth," Sage said. He and Rowen were sitting crossed-legged on the floor playing chess. Cye and Kento were playing a fighting game on the TV. Cye was lying on his back, supported by pillows and cushions taken from the couch. Kento was lying on his stomach, a bag of potato chips in front of him.   
"Do you think you'll see him?" Kento asked, shoving a few chips in his mouth.   
"Don't know," Ryo answered, finished tying his sneaker and grabbed his coat.   
"If you do, tell him we said, 'Hi'," Cye said.   
"I will," Ryo promised. He opened the door.   
"Try to be home early," said Rowen, "Mia is making beef stew tonight for supper."   
"Yeah, you don't want Kento eating your share now, do you?" Cye called after him.   
"Hey!" Kento protested, which caused him to loose the bout and sputtered under his breath.   
Ryo shook his head and closed the door. Outside the air was cool and a slight breeze went by. Ryo closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet smell of autumn. He opened his eyes and ran from the porch into the forest.   
September eighteenth.   
Every year on this day, since Talpa's defeat, Ryo had always gone into the forest to the small stone monument that he, along with the other Ronins' help, built for Anubis, the former Warlord of Cruelty and successor to the Ancient One. He had died after using the last of his strength to free Kayura from Badamon's spell. That event took place while Ryo, Rowen, Kento, Sage, Cye, Sekhmet, Dayus, and Cale, were imprisoned in the towers that Talpa had created for them.   
Although immobilized, the Ronins and Warlords could feel each other's presence. They felt Anubis break free from his prison. They felt him give his Armor to Kayura. They felt Badamon leave Kayura's body. They felt Anubis die. They felt they were to blame, especially Kayura and the Warlords. Anubis freed Kayura, tried to make Sekhmet, Dayus, and Cale see the truth behind Talpa's promises of power, glory, and immortality. When they realized the truth, it was too late.   
_If only we had gotten to him in time, _Ryo thought,_ we could have found a way to bring you back, Anubis. You could be alive today if we could've figured a way to use the Jewel of Life and the Ancient Staff on you._   
But Anubis' body had vanished like the Ancients before him. It was hard on all of them, especially Yuli, who had gotten attached to Anubis as much as he was to Ryo.   
Kayura, with the help of the Ronins and Warlords, built a shrine to honor Anubis in the Dynasty. No longer did Nether Spirits use the Dynasty. With the destruction of Badamon and Talpa defeated, the Spirits and Soldiers disappeared back to the Nether Realm.   
Ryo arrived at a small clearing. He took an incense stick out of his pocket, stuck it in the ground and lit it. He sat down, crossed his legs, and stared at the circle of stones he and the others had arranged.   
Ryo picked this day to honor Anubis privately. He had put into a bowl small papers marked January through December, shuffled them around, and took a piece of paper out which read September. Ironically that September is the ninth month of the year. Ninth month. Nine Armors.   
After picking the month, Ryo took a calendar, closed his eyes and let his finger wander over the numbers and stopped. He opened his eyes and saw that he was pointing at the eighteenth.   
Ryo had always wondered if the eighteenth was ironic as September, since 2 x 9 = 18. He wouldn't be surprised if it was.   
Hands on his knees, Ryo shut his eyes and breathed deeply, letting himself relax. Ryo had the sensation that he was falling backwards, and when he felt himself "land," opened his eyes. He was in the same sitting position when he had begun to meditate; only he was on a cliff overlooking a lake. The clothes he was wearing were similar to old Japanese armor. Ryo stood up, taking in the beauty of the scenery.   
"Nice outfit," said a voice from behind him.   
Ryo spun around. There was Anubis, wearing the same outfit. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was sitting on a rock.   
"We look twins separated at birth," said Anubis, drawing out his sword. "Care for a friendly fight?"   
"Not at all," said Ryo, reaching with both hands behind his back, only to discover he had one sword.   
"Old habits are hard to break, aren't they?" Anubis asked. Ryo grinned.   
They bowed to each other and stood in their fighting stances. For a moment, neither of them moved. And in the blink of an eye, they lunged at each other. Swords clashed, weapons dodged, the once enemy warriors fought until both had the tip of their blades at the other's throat.   
"Not bad," said Ryo, breaking the silence.   
"You're getting better," said Anubis, placing his sword in its sheath.   
"It's good to see you again," said Ryo, also replacing his sword.   
"Likewise."   
They shook hands and Anubis asked how things were in the Mortal Realm. Ryo answering questions as best as he could.   
"The guys say 'Hi'," said Ryo.   
"Huh? Oh, the other Ronins," said Anubis. "Tell them I said, 'Hello.' How are they?"   
"Good."   
"How about Mia and Yuli?"   
"They're great," Ryo answered, "Mia is doing research from where her grandfather left off and Yuli is still the Skateboard Screamer."   
"That good," said Anubis, "I miss them a lot. How old is Yuli now?"   
"He's fourteen."   
"Fourteen," Anubis said, "he's almost a man now then, isn't he?" He smiled and turned his head toward the sun. "I can't believe it's been six years."   
Ryo could tell that something was bothering him. "Anubis," he said, "what's wrong?"   
"I don't know," said Anubis, "but the Ancients are uneasy. They said something is coming and the circle shall be complete. I've given the same words to Kayura, so don't be surprised to see her within the next few days."   
"Does it have anything to do with me?" Ryo asked.   
"No," Anubis shook his head, "if it was you, it would have been taken care of already. Don't worry, you're fine."   
"Don't blame yourself, Anubis," said Ryo, "it was the only way. You, Kayura, the guys and the Ancients are the only ones that know."   
"What about Mia and Yuli?"   
"Mia knows. Yuli doesn't. I figured what he doesn't know can't hurt him," Ryo sighed. "Well, I'd better get going if I want supper. You know Kento."   
"Yes," Anubis chuckled, "what is it that you called him? 'The Human Garbage Disposal'?"   
"Among a few other things," said Ryo.   
"What's Mia making?"   
"Beef stew."   
"That's the first meal I had since... hmm. I can't remember."   
"It's all right," said Ryo.   
"Do me a favor," said Anubis, "tell Mia I miss her cooking."   
"I will," Ryo promised. He closed his eyes and faded away. 

When Ryo opened his eyes, he was back in his body sitting in front of the stones. The incense stick had burned out and the sun was hanging low behind the trees.   
_I'd better get home, _Ryo thought,_ Kento is probably eating his own shirt._   
He stood up, brushed the dust off the back of his jeans, and ran towards the house. 

"Where is he?!" Kento cried, twisting the empty potato chip bag in his hands. "I'm starving!"   
"There's no surprise," muttered Cye. He was reading a book, trying to ignore Kento's griping and his own rumbling stomach.   
Sage and Rowen were still on the floor playing their umpteenth game of chess.   
"Take it easy, Kento," Rowen said.   
"Yeah," said Sage, "we all agreed that we'd wait until Ryo comes home to eat."   
Yet the aroma from the kitchen was making their stomachs groan.   
"Juicy, delicious beef," said Kento, still twisting the bag.   
The trio looked at each other and then at Kento.   
"Carrots…" he continued, "celery...onions...wonderful...spicy...tangy...broth...I CAN'T STAND IT!" Kento leapt to his feet and bolted for the kitchen. Cye, Rowen, and Sage ran after him. Rowen made it to the kitchen door, blocking Kento's path.   
"Out of my way, man!" Kento growled.   
"Kento, we know you're hungry," said Rowen. _Now there's an understatement,_ he thought. "We're hungry too-"   
"Ha!" Kento laughed. "How do I know that you guys don't have a secret stash of goodies somewhere, huh?"   
"We don't," said Cye, "now Kento-"   
"Yeah right!" Kento said, cutting off his best friend. "If you don't, then how come you guys aren't going crazy like me?"   
"It's because we have more will power than you do," Sage said. Kento gave him a nasty look.   
"Listen," said Rowen, "let's just go back to the den, watch a movie, and wait for Ryo like we said."   
"But that was over an hour ago!" Kento whined. "I need food!"   
Kento tried to move Rowen out of his way, but Rowen pushed him back while Cye and Sage grabbed his arms and pulled, all the while Kento chanted, "Food. Food. Food."   
"Now I know why you had Hardrock," grunted Rowen, "moving you is like moving a boulder."   
"I'll remember that when I'm buying you're next birthday present," Kento promised. "Food."   
"He's starting again," said Cye.   
"Food!" Kento wailed. "I crave sustenance!"   
"What do you know," said Sage, "his vocabulary is expanding."   
The back door opened. "Hey guys!" a voice called.   
"Ryo!" Kento cried happily.   
"Where are y-" Ryo stopped as he saw Cye, Rowen, and Sage restraining Kento. "I take it you guys were waiting for me?"   
"Yeah, sort of," Sage said. The trio released Kento.   
"I'm so glad you're home," said Kento. He grabbed Ryo's arm and dragged him to the dinning room, telling Ryo how "badly" the others "treated" him. 

At supper, they asked Ryo if he saw Anubis.   
"Yes," said Ryo, "he says 'hello' and Mia, he misses your cooking."   
Mia smiled brightly and then it faded. "I miss him," she said.   
"He misses you too," said Ryo, "he misses all of us."   
"Did he say anything else?" asked Rowen.   
"Something's coming," Ryo answered, "he said 'something's coming and the circle shall be complete.' And don't be surprised if Kayura and the Warlords appear on the doorstep."   
"Does it have anything to do with you?" Sage asked.   
"No, thank God," Ryo said, "but I wouldn't be surprised if later on it will."   
The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. 

After supper, Ryo helped Mia with the dishes and the rest of the boys went upstairs.   
"How are you feeling?" Mia asked, handing him a pot.   
"About what Anubis said, I'm pretty nervous," Ryo said, as he dried the pot.   
"That's not what I meant," said Mia, looking at him with worry.   
"Oh that," he said. He gave Mia a reassuring smile. "I'm all right, Mia. Even Anubis said that I'm okay."   
Mia smiled weakly. "That's good. But still, I worry about you."   
Ryo put the pot and towel down on the counter. He put his hand on Mia's shoulder and she turned to face him. Ryo pulled her into his embrace and they kissed. When they broke apart, Mia rested her head on Ryo's shoulder.   
"I'll be all right, Mia," Ryo whispered. "Everything will be fine."   
"It's just that I'm afraid I'll lose you," said Mia as tears welled in her eyes, "like my grandfather."   
"You won't," said Ryo.   
FLASH! Both Ryo and Mia jumped.   
"It's a Kodak Moment," said Kento. He was standing in the kitchen doorway with the other three, holding a camera.   
"Kissy! Kissy!" Cye taunted, pursing his lips.   
"The perfect couple," said Sage with a grin.   
"WHY YOU..." Ryo growled.   
"Uh-oh!" said Rowen. "Take cover! The volcano is about to explode!"   
Ryo took off after the other Ronins, leaving a rather stunned Mia in the kitchen.   
"I really hope that he breaks the camera," she said and turned her attention back to the pots. 

"KENTO! GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" Ryo shouted, still in pursuit. He knew that the guys would use that photo to taunt him about his relationship with Mia.   
"Sorry bud!" Kento yelled, running into his bedroom and jumped on his bed. Ryo ran into the room. Sage and Cye were standing on their beds. Rowen, who had been hiding behind the door, slammed it shut and jumped on his bed as well.   
"Kento," Ryo said nicely, "please give me the camera."   
"Hmmm, no," said Kento, "you'll break it."   
"I promise I won't break it," said Ryo, "I'm just going to rip the film out."   
"Can't let you do that either," said Kento.   
"Why?"   
"You see, this camera also happens to be the camera that we took on our picnic to the beach at the beginning of August," Kento explained, "there's a few pictures on here that I - really - want - to - keep!"   
"Let me guess," said Ryo, "you took pictures of the female life guard that was on duty, right?"   
Cye looked at Kento. "The one with the really big-"   
"That's the one!" said Kento.   
"I want copies!" said Cye.   
"Sorry," said Kento, "one set is enough and it's mine!"   
"Kento," said Ryo, "I don't care what's on that film-"   
"Of course you don't!" said Sage.   
"You've got Mia!" Rowen piped in.   
"Kento, give me the camera," ordered Ryo.   
"What's the magic word?" Kento asked, hand next to his ear.   
"Now."   
"BZZZ! Sorry! Wrong answer!" Kento tossed the camera to Cye, who tossed it to Sage, who tossed it to Rowen, who tossed it back to Kento. After a few minutes of "keep away," Ryo managed to grab the camera as it sailed towards Kento.   
"Thanks, Rowen," Ryo said, opening the door. "Your aim is getting rusty."   
Rowen, Sage, Cye, and Kento jumped off their beds and ran after Ryo. Before Ryo made it down the stairs, Rowen grabbed the back of his shirt, causing Ryo to jerk forward and let go of the camera. As it sailed through the air, the five boys reached out to catch it, lost their balance and fell down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom. The camera fell towards them, and Kento reached out and caught it.   
"I got it!" he cried happily. "Beach Bunny is mine!"   
"And just who is 'Beach Bunny'?" said Mia, taking the camera from Kento's non-resisting hand. "It wouldn't happen to be the lifeguard that had a big enough chest she wouldn't need a life preserver, now would it?"   
"Umm... h-how'd you guess?" asked Kento.   
"It figures," said Mia, "I'll take the camera, finish the film, develop it, and get rid of a few unnecessary pictures." She went back into the kitchen.   
Everyone glared at Ryo. "Don't look at me," he said, standing up, "if you hadn't taken that picture of us, you'd still have 'Beach Bunny'." 

Deep into the night, long after the Ronins and Mia went to sleep, Anubis appeared in the dining room, dressed in his monk's robe and hat. He made his way upstairs and walked through Mia's bedroom door. She was sleeping peacefully, nestled beneath blankets and sheets. Anubis smiled and left the room.   
When he had first met Mia and Yuli, Anubis had tried to kill them. After his change, both had become the most important people in his life.   
Anubis went to the room Cye, Sage, Kento, and Rowen shared.   
Cye was on his back, one arm over his eyes.   
Sage was on his side, hands under the pillow.   
Rowen was on his stomach, left arm to the floor.   
Kento was in a tangled mess of sheets and blankets. A slight snore interrupted the quiet of the night.   
Anubis left their room. It was better to see them asleep. Whenever Anubis visited them during the day, it always pained him to watch them go through the day and not see him. Either way, they didn't know he was there.   
Anubis went to Ryo's room and sat down on the unused bed. He took off his hat and watched Ryo sleep. After a few minutes, Anubis stood up.   
"Everyone has demons we must battle with, don't we?" Anubis asked Ryo, still asleep. "But you hold the king of the demons inside you, Ryo. And for that I am to blame."   
Anubis put on his hat and vanished. 

February 12, 2001 

Changed Yuli's age - By saying that he was twelve, I made him at the age of six in the show rather than eight (bright for his age, wasn't he?).   
  



	2. New Arrivals

Warrior Call Part One

Ronin Warriors 

Warrior Call 

By Janime 

Part One - New Arrivals   
********** September 20th 

After the 1:45pm plane landed at Tokyo Airport, five girls emerged from the airport dragging their luggage.   
"Tokyo, Japan," said Jessie. She was the tallest member of the group, with long dark reddish-brown hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a red and gold tie-dye T-shirt, light jeans, black high-top sneakers, and shades. She inhaled deeply. "Can you smell that?" she asked.   
"Yeah, it's exhaust," said Casey. She had dirty-blond hair and was wearing a yellow tank top and blazer, shorts and keds.   
"No," said Jessie, "it's freedom! I'm free!"   
"You're twenty-two, Jessie," Gwen said, leaning against the wall. Gwen was wearing a light orange-colored shirt with jeans and keds. She pushed her shoulder length pale brown hair behind her ear and sighed.   
"That doesn't matter to her parents," said Joana. She was about 5'2" with dark brown hair and eyes, and looked like a kid sister when she stood next to either Jessie or Gwen, who were both 5'10", and Casey or Twyla, who were 5'6". Joana had on a pink T-shirt, light jacket, and loafers - her famous boat shoes.   
"I'd still love to know how you managed to actually convince your parents to let you come to Japan with us," said Twyla, sitting on her suitcase. Twyla had milk chocolate brown hair that extended to the middle of her back. She was wearing a light lavender sweater, dark jeans, and low running shoes.   
"Easy," said Jessie, "I told them I was going to Chicago."   
The others gaped at her. "You haven't told them?" exclaimed Joana.   
"Do you actually think that my parents would let me travel on an eighteen hour flight, non-stop to Japan?" asked Jessie. "I don't think so."   
"How did you get them to believe that you were going to Chicago?" Twyla asked.   
"Bless my Aunt Gail," said Jessie, "I told her that I'd bring her back a kimono. Don't worry, my parents will know that I'm in Japan when I send them a postcard. Taxi!" 

After the girls settled in at their hotel and ate lunch, Jessie took a shower, humming "Anywhere Is" while lathering her hair.   
The other girls were lying on their beds. Since there were only four beds, Jessie was glad that she had packed the air mattress.   
"What's the first thing you are going to do?" Twyla asked.   
"Sleep," the remaining trio said in unison.   
"I'm not getting up until tomorrow morning," said Casey, flopping backwards on her bed.   
"Me too," said Gwen.   
"See ya!" said Jessie. She was dressed in another pair of jeans, a T-shirt with a white tiger and an orange tiger lying in a meadow, a denim jacket and her black high-tops.   
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Joana.   
"Since all you jet-lagged people are going to sleep away this beautiful afternoon," Jessie began, "I'm going to give myself a little tour of the town."   
"You're nuts," said Gwen, "you'll get lost."   
"I can read," said Jessie, grabbing her room key.   
"How is it that you were able to sleep on that plane and not suffer from jet-lag like the rest of us?" demanded Casey.   
"Oh the wonders of modern technology," said Jessie and pulled a small bottle out of her backpack.   
"You had Nytol?" Casey and the others gave Jessie looks of hate.   
"Maybe next time you guys won't threaten me to leave my guitar at home," Jessie said.   
"We don't hate your guitar playing," said Twyla, "we just don't need to hear 'Koom-bi-ya' at three o'clock in the morning."   
"It wasn't 'Koom-bi-ya'," said Jessie, "it was the ending song to 'Soul Blazer'."   
"Sounded like 'Koom-bi-ya' to me."   
Jessie stuck her tongue out at Twyla and tossed her the Nytol bottle. "I'll be back later," she said.   
"Be careful," said Joana.   
"Yes, mother." Jessie closed the door. She walked to the elevator and went down to the main lobby. She left the hotel and walked down the sidewalk, looking at all the sights and listening to the sounds.   
_Almost like home, only it's a few thousand miles away,_ Jessie thought.   
"Going somewhere?" a voice asked.   
Jessie turned around and saw a young man about her age standing a few yards away from her.   
_Who the hell is this freak?_ Jessie asked herself. He was dressed completely in black with a black trench coat. His head was shaved bald and he had black shades. Maybe it was his appearance, yet Jessie could tell there was something off about this stranger and it gave her the creeps. She knew one guy back home that dressed like this and he was as sweet as pie, but this person was making all her intuition alarms scream.   
"Anyplace but where you're going," Jessie said, turning around and continued her way, walking very quickly. After a few minutes she turned around to see if he was following her. He was gone. Jessie breathed a sigh of relief. She looked forward again and almost bumped into the stranger. She jumped back.   
"Looking for me?" he asked.   
_Like I'm looking for a plague of locusts,_ Jessie thought. "No," she said, "look pal, I don't want a date. So go take a hike."   
Jessie took off again quicker than before, her intuition telling her that the stranger was following her. She broke into a run, weaving her way through the city streets, her heart beating fast from both running and fear.   
_I hope I lose him soon, _Jessie thought as she turned a corner,_ before I get lost._

"What is he doing in there?" Kento asked. He was waiting outside a small gift shop with Sage, Rowen, and Cye, while Ryo was inside talking to the clerk.   
"Lord knows," said Cye, peering through the glass at Ryo, who handed the clerk some money, waved, and left the shop.   
"Sorry that took so long," Ryo said, stuffing his wallet back in his pocket.   
"What did you get in there?" Cye asked.   
"Nothing," said Ryo innocently with a smile.   
"Yeah right," said Kento, "you got something for Mia, didn't you."   
"Maybe, maybe not," Ryo said as they walked down the street.   
"You two are so mushy together, it's sickening," Rowen said.   
"Guys, guys," Ryo held out his hands, "you'll understand when you meet your perfect girl."   
"If she's a great cook, I'll know," Kento said.   
"There's no surprise," said Cye. "If she a sweet old-fashioned lass, I'll find her."   
"If she has the same taste in literature as me," said Rowen, "she'll be mine."   
"Will that be before or after you compare your I.Q. to hers?" asked Sage. The others laughed.   
"Okay, wise ass," said Rowen, "what do you want in a girl?"   
"I don't know," Sage said and he opened his arms. "Sooner or later she'll come running into my arms."   
At that moment someone did and rather hard, causing Sage to lose his balance and fall backwards. Sage grabbed Rowen and Ryo. Poor Rowen grabbed nothing but air. Ryo grabbed Kento, who grabbed Cye, and Cye suffered the same fate as Rowen. All six fell to the ground like dominos and lay there stunned for a moment.   
_It was just a figure of speech!_ Sage thought. Something heavy was on top of him and he smelled lilac shampoo.   
"Ow, hurt, pain," said a female voice as the weight lifted off him. Sage opened his eyes and saw a pretty girl with dark reddish-brown hair, wearing a T-shirt with two tigers, one white, one orange, lying in a meadow, and quite a few necklaces and earrings.   
_Whoa, baby! _Sage thought._ Be careful what you wish for, it may come true. It does!_

_You idiot!_ Jessie scolded herself as she rubbed her forehead. _First day in Japan and you're already making a fool out of yourself! You'll be lucky if this guy you nearly turned into road-kill doesn't sue you for damage!_   
Jessie opened her eyes and saw a very, very attractive, cute blond guy lying beneath her.   
_Hello handsome!_ Jessie felt like she was in ancient Greece and she had met a god from Olympus. He was perfect. The way his hair flopped over his violet-hazel colored eyes and the brief feel of the wonderful muscles hidden beneath that green shirt. Cupid had let the love arrow hit Jessie right in the heart. For Jessie, it seemed that the world had faded away and nothing existed except for them.   
"AH-HEM!" someone cleared his throat, bringing Jessie back to reality. She looked to her right and saw Rowen, a rather pissed off look on his face. To her left she saw Ryo, Kento, and Cye, looks of annoyance were staring at her. Jessie felt her face grow warm.   
"Uh… sorry," she said standing up and jumped over them. "I did bump…uh…knock you down. I didn't mean to… um… do it on purpose. If I see you again, I'll make it up to you. Bye!" She took off down the street and around the corner.   
"That's the fastest relationship you ever had, Sage," said Ryo.   
"Yeah, faster then Kento's," said Cye.   
"Hey!" Kento yelled.   
They stood up, brushed off dust and looked down the way Jessie had run.   
"She really must have been in a hurry," said Rowen. "Next time, Sage, don't drag us down with you."   
"Hey, I didn't know that would happen," Sage protested. "I wonder if she's all right."   
"Well, why don't you go after her?" Rowen asked. "She ran into your arms, didn't she? Your perfect woman is getting away."   
"Knock it off," Sage was getting annoyed. "She's probably long gone now anyway."   
"Come on, guys, let's go," said Ryo. "Hey, what's this?" He knelt down and picked up a necklace off the ground. It was a half of a yin yang. Its color was a sparkling red and had a smaller black and white yin yang inside. A strange tingling sensation went through Ryo's hand and his Wildfire Armor flashed in his mind. He gasped.   
"Ryo, you all right, buddy?" Kento asked.   
"Yeah," Ryo answered, still looking at the pendant. "The chain is broken. I wonder if it belongs to that girl?"   
"Wouldn't surprise me," said Rowen, "she was wearing enough jewelry to open her own boutique."   
"If we see her again, ask her," Cye said.   
Ryo put the pendant in his pocket and they continued their way.   
A loud scream echoed through the streets causing the boys to turn and face the opposite direction.   
"What the hell…" said Rowen.   
"Who was that?" asked Cye.   
"Do you think it was that girl?" Kento asked.   
Suddenly, Ryo bolted down the street. "Guys! She needs help!" he yelled at the others. "Don't ask me how I know, but she needs it!" 

"You must be deaf! Cause you sure don't listen!" Jessie shouted wiping the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. The stranger had cornered her in a dead end ally.   
"You're coming with me," he said, reaching for her.   
_I don't think so!_ Jessie thought. Swiftly, she grabbed his extended arm, tripped him, and threw him to the ground. Jessie was grateful of the brief karate lessons Twyla had taught her.   
The stranger turned around and glared at Jessie. His shades had fallen off and she looked at his eyes. They were completely black. Not white with a dark iris, completely black.   
"Oh my God," Jessie whispered. Before she could take another breath, the stranger lunged at her and pinned her against the wall, hand around her throat.   
"Where are the others?" he demanded.   
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jessie said as she tried to pull his hand away from her throat.   
"Don't play games with me," he said, tightening his grip. "I know that you didn't come here alone. Tell me where the others are and I'll spare your life."   
"What guarantee do I have that you won't kill us if I do tell you?" Jessie was willing to die right there then to put her friends' lives in danger.   
"It seems that you won't unless you tell me," he said.   
Jessie brought her leg up fast, hitting him in the crotch, which would send any man to the ground.   
It didn't affect him. Not even a twitch.   
_THAT'S SUPPOSE TO WORK!_ Panic surged through Jessie. Her last idea of escaping had failed.   
"HEY!" a voice yelled, echoing through the ally.   
The stranger and Jessie looked towards the entrance. There stood Ryo, sweat dotted his forehead and his breathing was quick, evidence that he had pushed himself past his running limit.   
"Let her go!" Ryo shouted.   
"Sorry, but she has a little bit of information I need," said the stranger, "and I'll take it at any cost."   
"Wanna bet?" said Ryo.   
The stranger narrowed his eyes at Ryo. "There's something about you," he said, "what could it be?"   
Cye, Kento, Sage, and Rowen arrived at the ally.   
"Ryo, why did you-" Rowen stopped when he saw Jessie's situation.   
"Now I see," said the stranger, "you are five of the Chosen Ones to bear the Armors of the Nine, aren't you?"   
"How does he know that?" Sage whispered. Ryo shook his head.   
"You may have defeated our Master," the stranger continued, "but only for a time. The circle is near completion. The question is, will you protect your charges?"   
"Who are you?" Cye demanded. "And what do you mean by 'Master'?"   
"Maybe I should refresh your memory," said the stranger, "and give our guest here a review of what you battled." His eyes began to glow eerily and his shape began to change, growing taller and the clothes ripped revealing hideous colored armor and matching helmet.   
Fear spread throughout Jessie and she looked to the five at the end of the ally, a pleading look on her face, begging them for help. Horror and recognition displayed on their faces.   
"Impossible," said Rowen, "a Nether Solider?"   
"I thought they were sealed in the Nether Realm," said Sage.   
"Surprised aren't you," said the Nether Soldier, "I won't trouble you with the details of how I got out. Let's just say there was one small connection you overlooked." He laughed and looked at Jessie. "I'll take care of you after I'm finished with these whelps." He picked her up and flung her into the opposite wall. Jessie fell to the ground unconscious.   
"Now then," said the Nether Soldier, holding the sickle and chain in his hands. "Shall we start?"   
The Ronins took their fighting stances.   
"I like the odds," said Kento. "Five of us and only him. Just like when we started."   
"True," said Cye, "but we had our Armors and two were in danger."   
"Think one of us can get by him?" asked Sage. "We've got to get her out of here."   
"Right," said Ryo, "it's too dangerous for her now." Why would a Nether Soldier go after her? Ryo thought to himself.   
The Nether Soldier swung the spiked end at the Ronins. They leapt into the air over the Soldier. Cye, Kento, and Rowen faced the Soldier, while Ryo and Sage hurried to Jessie's side.   
"Is she all right?" Ryo asked.   
Sage put his fingers under Jessie's nose. "She's breathing," he said and checked her pulse. "She'll be fine, but I think we should take her to the hospital and have her checked."   
"Look out!" Cye yelled.   
The chain wrapped around Ryo and Sage, yanking them away from Jessie.   
"She is none of your concern," said the Nether Soldier. He flipped them into the air. The chain loosened and Ryo and Sage landed on their feet behind the others. Kento had picked up a pipe that was about two feet long.   
"You should be more concerned about yourselves!" shouted the Nether Soldier. He swung the sickle at them. Kento held up the pipe and the sickle wrapped around it and locked. The Nether Soldier tried to pull the sickle back, but Cye grabbed onto the pipe to help Kento. The stress on the chain caused it to break and the sickle flew through the air, landing inches away from Jessie's head.   
"Imbeciles!" shouted the Nether Soldier, swinging the spiked end at them. "I need her alive!"   
_ First he tries to kill her, now he wants her in one piece? _Ryo thought as he ducked._ Why? What does he want her for?_

Jessie groaned and opened her eyes. In front of her face was the sickle. Jessie sat up quick and her head began to pound from the motion.   
"Where am I?" she asked herself. Her foggy mind swirled as the memories floated back to her. She was in Japan. Left her friends at the hotel and went for a walk. Someone started following her. She knocked down five guys in her attempt to escape - Jessie smiled at the memory of Sage. The stranger had trapped her in an ally and the five young men had appeared. The stranger changed into a weird armored soldier and flung her into a wall and she blacked out.   
Noise erupted from the other end and Jessie peeked out to see what it was.   
Ryo, Rowen, Kento, Sage, and Cye were still fighting the Nether Soldier. Their fighting techniques were impressive, but the Nether Soldier had an advantaged with the spiked ball and chain.   
_I've got to do something to help them!_ Jessie thought. _But what? I can't just sit here and watch them fight!_ Just then the sickle caught her eye. Jessie picked it up and studied it for a moment. _Better than nothing,_ she thought, standing up. 

"This is taking forever!" said Kento, breathing hard. "We'll never beat him at this rate!"   
"Why don't you just surrender?" asked the Nether Soldier. "I'll make your last moments as painless as possible."   
"Yeah right!" Ryo jumped into the air and aimed his foot at the Nether Soldier. The Nether Soldier blocked it and knocked him to the ground. Stunned, Ryo looked up and saw the Nether Soldier looming over him, swinging the spiked ball.   
"Nice try," he said. "But a disgraceful attempted. So I'll spare you the humiliation by killing you!"   
"RYO!" the other Ronins cried.   
Ryo shut his eyes tight and waited for the blow.   
It never came.   
Ryo opened his eyes and the Nether Soldier standing there. No movement. A trail of smoke emerged from the thin line that divided the Nether Soldier in half.   
"This isn't over," said the Nether Soldier in a hoarse whisper. Each half fell to the ground and vanished.   
The Ronins looked at Jessie, who was standing where the Nether Soldier once was, the sickle in her hand. She had sneaked up behind the Nether Soldier and cleaved him in half. Jessie looked at Ryo and then at the sickle. She let it fall to the ground and it vanished as well. Jessie fell to her knees, her breath coming in gasps.   
Ryo crawled over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked.   
Jessie looked at him and nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "You?"   
Ryo smiled and nodded. Sage, Rowen, Cye, and Kento helped them to their feet.   
"You don't need to go to the hospital or anything, do you?" Sage asked.   
"No, I'm all right. But do you know what I'm going to do," Jessie said hoarsely. "I'm going to get a cab, go back to my hotel, go to sleep, and when I wake up I'm going to act like this was just a bad dream." _Running into you was the only bright side of this,_ Jessie added to herself, leaving the ally, caught a taxi, and drove off.   
The Ronins left the ally and headed for Mia's house, pondering what had happened.   
"How did the tin can get here?" asked Kento.   
"Don't know," said Ryo.   
"He said that we overlooked a connection," said Rowen. "Do you think he meant the pillar that was in the center of town, when Talpa connected the Dynasty to our world?"   
"Possibly," said Sage, "but don't forget the big display screen where we battled the first Nether Soldier."   
"And where we first met the Warlords," said Cye. "Oh, that was painful."   
"Come on, guys," Ryo said, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "They're refined now. They even get along with each other better."   
"Especially Dayus and Kayura," said Rowen with a grin. "Tell me if you can picture this-"   
"It's still hard for me to picture their wedding even though we were there." Kento laughed.   
"Just tell me if you can see this," Rowen continued, "Kayura and Dayus as 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'."   
They stopped, looked at Rowen, looked at each other, back at Rowen. "No," all in unison.   
"Why did you ask that?" Cye asked.   
"Don't tell us that Kayura is pregnant," said Sage.   
"I don't know," said Rowen, "I just wanted to know if you could see a little kid running up to Dayus and saying 'Dada'."   
"In order for that to happen," said Kento. "Dayus and Kayura would have to…" He didn't bother to finish the sentence. All of them stopped and looked at each other.   
"Ewe," they said together.   
"Let's just push that from our minds please?" Cye begged as they started walking again.   
"Yes," said Ryo, "push it far from our minds." He buried his hands deeper into his jacket pockets and felt something. "Damn," he said and pulled out the pendant. "Forgot to ask that girl if this belongs to her."   
"Don't worry," said Sage. "I have a feeling that we'll see her again." 

The cab pulled up in front of the hotel. Jessie paid the driver and walked into the main lobby. It was getting late and she was hungry.   
_I wonder if they ordered room service?_ Jessie thought as she walked to the elevator. She was just about to hit the button when she remembered what happened earlier.   
_Oh God! _Jessie thought. She headed for the ladies room._ I can't let the others see me if I'm a mess!_   
There were two reasons why Jessie wouldn't tell her friends about the attack and rescue: one - they would think she was crazy, or two - they would jump on the next flight to back New York.   
Jessie entered the ladies room. No one was in there, which was good. She checked her reflection in the mirror. There weren't any bruises or scratches on her face or neck. That was a relief.   
"Wait a minute," she said and counted her necklaces, "one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Damn!" Her red yin yang half was gone. When she was a junior in high school, Jessie had bought the best friends' necklaces and gave the other half, which was a sparkling light blue, to Joana.   
"Terrific," Jessie muttered to herself, "just great." She left the ladies room and went upstairs to her room. When she opened the door, a wonderful delicious smell enveloped her. It was pizza.   
"Surprise!" her friends cried.   
"Can you believe that there is a pizza parlor just around the block?" asked Casey. "But you knew that already since you went for a walk."   
Jessie closed the door. "I didn't go in that direction," she said, "just what the hell do you think you four are doing?"   
"Eating pizza," said Twyla.   
"I can see that, but you're eating over the air mattress and I have to sleep on that!" Jessie walked over to them. "By the way, what kind did you get?"   
"Plain cheese, mushroom and bacon and onion, and pepperoni," said Gwen. "We travel hundreds of miles and still eat the same food we have home."   
"Go figure," said Jessie, taking a slice of pepperoni.   
"So, what did you do today?" Joana asked.   
_ I nearly got killed by some wacko and ran into a really gorgeous hunk, literally, fell to the ground, took his friends with us, and they saved my life,_ Jessie thought as she chewed her pizza. "Nothing really. Just walked around and looked at a few places."   
"See anything interesting?" Twyla asked.   
_Boy, did I!_ Jessie swallowed. "There's a book store not far from here."   
"Does it have manga?" Twyla asked hopefully.   
"I told you I only went for a walk," said Jessie, "I didn't go into any stores today. Excuse me." She stood up, took a nightshirt and spandex shorts out of her suitcase, went into the bathroom and shut the door.   
"Something's bothering her," whispered Joana.   
"How do you know?" asked Gwen.   
"I've known her since the seventh grade."   
"Well, don't bother her now," said Twyla.   
Jessie came out of the bathroom in her nightshirt and shorts. Printed on the nightshirt was 'I'm tired! I'm cranky! Leave me alone!' She put her dirty clothes in the laundry bag next to the bathroom door, and put her necklaces and earrings in a small wooden box she had brought with her.   
"There better not be any grease stains on the mattress," warned Jessie, "because I will kick whoever is responsible out of her bed and she can sleep on the floor." 

After the pizza was eaten and the paper plates were gone, Jessie checked the mattress for grease stains. There weren't any and she felt a little disappointed she wouldn't be able to sleep in a regular bed.   
"How much Nytol is left?" Jessie asked.   
"The same amount when you gave us the bottle," said Casey.   
"You didn't take it?"   
Joana shook her head. "We feel asleep without it. We'll need it now because we won't be able to fall asleep and adjust to the time zone."   
"That's true," said Jessie as she adjusted the sheets the hotel clerk had given her on the air mattress. 

"We have to tell Mia about what happened," said Rowen.   
"We have to get in touch with Kayura and the Warlords," said Sage, "they have to know."   
"Right," said Ryo, "Nether Soldiers being able to enter our realm without using the Dynasty is pretty unnerving."   
"Where do you think we should begin when we tell Mia?" asked Kento. A wicked smile spread across his face. "How about when Ryo was in the gift shop?"   
"Don't even think about it," warned Ryo.   
"Oh, come on," said Cye, "we're going to find out sooner or later. Might as well be sooner."   
_I prefer never,_ Ryo thought.   
They continued to pester him all the way to the door of Mia's house, making guesses and trying to get Ryo to tell them what he bought.   
"Ryo, you are going to tell us what you got," Sage said as they walked into the house.   
"Like hell I am," said Ryo, taking off his sneakers and hanging up his jacket.   
"Hi guys!" Mia called. "I'm in the living room. What did you get, Ryo?"   
Ryo glared at Sage.   
"He got you sexy lingerie," said Kento.   
"I DID NOT!" shouted Ryo.   
"He wants to see you in it."   
"WHY YOU!" Ryo took off after Kento, who ran for the living room. Cye, Rowen, and Sage followed suit. They ran into the living room and stopped. Mia was sitting on the couch, White Blaze at her feet. They were not alone. Kayura was sitting on the other couch, dressed in her kimono and the Ancient Staff lying across her lap.   
"Hello, Kayura," said Kento, "Rowen was talking about you earlier."   
"Oh really," said Kayura, "about what?"   
"About how we don't see you and the other Warlords as much as we used to," said Rowen. He glared at Kento, who had a triumphant smile on his face, which said, 'Now we're even.'   
"Yes, it's a shame that we don't see each other as often as we used to," Kayura said, "but I'm afraid that this is not a leisure trip. Anubis told me about what the Ancients have said and he has told you as well?"   
"Yes," said Ryo, "I saw him when I meditated two days ago. What does it mean, 'the circle shall be complete'."   
"I don't know," Kayura shook her head, "but I have a feeling that it involves the Armors and something else. I have felt a few disturbances and I'm worried."   
Ryo decided that he had to tell Kayura about what happened in town. He swallowed before beginning. 

"After she cleaved the Nether Soldier in half, she grabbed a cab and left," Ryo finished the story.   
No emotion was on Kayura's face while he had told her everything that had happened. Fear was spread on Mia's face and she was a little pale.   
"A Nether Soldier here?" Mia asked horrified. Her own past encounters with Nether Soldiers had not been pleasant.   
"Where did she go?" Kayura asked.   
"Back to her hotel," said Sage, "but she didn't say where or which hotel."   
"Do you actually think that she would tell us exactly where she was staying after what just happened to her?" Rowen asked. "I don't think so."   
"Why would a Nether Soldier go after a foreign girl?" Kayura asked, almost to herself. "Is there anything you can tell me about her, so that I can see why the Nether Soldier was after her?"   
"Hold on a minute," said Ryo. He left the living room and walked to the front hall. Reaching into his jacket pocket, Ryo pulled out the pendant and walked back into the living room. "Found this on the ground," said Ryo as he handed the pendant to Kayura. "I think it belongs to her."   
"Ironic the color," said Kayura, turning the pendant in her hands. "But you're right. It does belong to her." Kayura stood up, the Staff in her right hand, the pendant in her left. She whispered a chant and the rings on the Staff began to clang and the pendant rose from her hand. "Her intentions are good," said Kayura, "and she'll play part of a key later on. To what, I don't know." She handed the pendant back to Ryo. "If you find out where she is staying, let me know. I have to talk to her."   
"What about what the Nether Soldier said?" asked Cye. "About missing a connection."   
"I'll look into that. In the meantime, stay on guard and keep your eyes and ears open if you see or here anything unusual," Kayura instructed.   
"Yes ma'am," said the Ronins in unison.   
Kayura smiled. "All right. I'll see you later." She held the Staff in front of her. The rings clanged and she disappeared.   
"I wish we could do that," said Kento, "that would come in very handy."   
"You'd use it to appear in a candy shop after closing time," said Rowen.   
Kento looked at Rowen, but didn't say anything.   
"Don't fight now, guys," said Mia, "your super is waiting on the table. If it's cold, just put it in the microwave for a few minutes." 

Later that night, Mia was in her room reading her latest romance novel. Ryo was in his room, lying on his bed, studying the pendant. White Blaze was sleeping on the rug.   
"What's so important about her?" Ryo asked himself aloud.   
A knock from the bathroom door interrupted his thoughts. Ryo put the pendant in his night table and walked to the bathroom door.   
Other than the hallway and the outside balcony, the bathroom connected Ryo's room to the room the other Ronins shared.   
Ryo opened the door and saw Rowen standing in his P-J's.   
"Sage took a shower first, I took one second. Since I don't want to become road-kill when Cye and Kento try to get into the bathroom the same time I'm trying to get out, I'm going to cut through your room and the hallway to ensure my safety," Rowen explained, walking into Ryo's room.   
"Very wise choice," said Ryo as he closed the bathroom door.   
"Well, it was either that or the bathroom window," Rowen said, "and I didn't want to go outside with my hair still wet and catch a cold. You should hear those two. Cye wants to go first because he doesn't want Kento using his shampoo, and Kento wants to go first because Cye takes forever."   
"You have to agree with both of them," said Ryo. "Goodnight, Rowen."   
"Goodnight?" asked Rowen as he left the room. "Not in there." He shut the bedroom door.   
Ryo smiled and shook his head. He walked around White Blaze, lay down on his bed, and pulled the covers over himself. 

"As soon as Rowen comes out, I'm next!" said Kento.   
"Oh no you're not!" said Cye. "I am!"   
"There's more than one bathroom in this house, remember?" said Sage, who was lying in bed, reading a book he had started last week.   
"Mia said that the plumber called today and he couldn't make it," said Cye.   
Sage looked up from his book. "So when's he going to fix the shower downstairs?"   
"He's going to call sometime this week," said Cye and went back to his argument with Kento.   
_Wonderful,_ thought Sage, _I don't think I could stand another day listening to these two._   
"As soon as the door opens," said Kento, "I'm going in."   
"Wanna bet?" asked Cye.   
"And which door would that be?"   
All three looked to the bedroom door and saw Rowen standing in the hallway. Cye, taking advantage of Kento's confusion, bolted towards the bathroom, slammed the door and locked it.   
"Hey!" yelled Kento. "Cye! No fair!"   
"You should have been paying attention!" Cye yelled from the other side.   
"How was I supposed to know he was finished already?"   
"Hey, you snooze, you lose. And, well, Kento, you lost."   
Kento grumbled and left the room. "I'm going for a snack," he said unhappily as he went downstairs.   
"There goes the fridge," said Rowen. He put his dirty clothes in the hamper, walked over to his bed, sat down and began to dry his hair with the towel.   
Sage sighed and put his bookmark in place, closed the book, set it on the night table and turned off the lamp. He scooted down into a more comfortable position, adjusted the sheets and blankets, laid back and closed his eyes. In his mind he saw the girl he and the others had saved earlier that day. A light smile appeared over his lips.   
"What are you grinning for?" asked Rowen.   
Sage opened his eyes and looked at his friend. "I'm thinking about that girl we helped today," he said. "She's pretty. And there's something about her."   
"Well, since she was pursued by a Nether Soldier, there has to be something about her or he wouldn't have chased her," Rowen said as he placed the towel over his pillow.   
"I know," said Sage, "I also have weird this feeling that I've met her before." He sighed and closed his eyes again.   
_Maybe you should have taken a cold shower,_ Rowen thought. Then aloud, "I thought you said that you've given up being the 'King of Flirting'."   
"I did," Sage sat up, "Ronin Honor and I swear on the Ancient Staff, I did. But Rowen, this is different. I'm serious. I've never felt like this before."   
Rowen looked at his best friend. He had known Sage since they were little kids and from the expression on Sage's face and the tone of his voice said that Sage was serious.   
"I believe you," said Rowen, getting into his own bed. "But I don't want to see you upset if something happens to her or if something is bad about her."   
"You heard what Kayura said earlier," Sage said defensively. "Her intentions are good. She can't be evil."   
"But what if she has something inside her?" asked Rowen. "Who knows? She could be the reincarnation of a dark goddess or something else."   
"But she isn't!" Sage protested. "I don't know how I know, but she's not evil!" He flopped backwards and groaned.   
_You must be in love,_ thought Rowen, _I've never seen you like this before._ He turned off his lamp and settled into bed. "Goodnight, Sage."   
"Night, Rowen," came the sour reply. 

"Okay, where's the Nytol?" asked Casey. She closed the night table drawer.   
"Beats me," said Gwen. "Have Jessie Track it."   
"She's in the bathroom," said Joana.   
"Again?" exclaimed Casey.   
"You know what pepperoni does to her," said Twyla.   
The sound of the toilet flushing backed up Twyla's statement. The door opened and Jessie came out.   
"Feel better?" Twyla asked.   
"You could say that," said Jessie.   
"Jessie, where's the Nytol?" demanded Casey.   
"It could be in the night table, it could be in my backpack, or," she held out the bottle, "it could be in my hand because I already took it." Jessie tossed the bottle to Casey, walked over to the air mattress and lay down. "Now for some shut eye," said Jessie.   
"As soon as we get the Nytol from Casey," Gwen said, fluffing her pillow.   
"Next," Casey said, entering the room. "The Nytol is in the medicine cabinet."   
After the girls were settled into bed, Gwen brought up the next day's plans. "I don't know about you guys," she said, "but I'm going to see that new movie tomorrow, the one that was reviewed in today's paper. 'Phoenix: Fire and Passion'."   
"That's supposed to be the best-animated move since 'Ninja Scroll'," said Twyla.   
"Didn't 'Ninja Scroll' win some kind of award?" asked Casey.   
"It was winner of the Yobati Film Festival," said Jessie, not bothering to open her eyes.   
"Why don't we all go see 'Phoenix' tomorrow," said Joana.   
The others agreed. Jessie didn't respond. There was no way she was going out after what happened this afternoon.   
"Hey Jessie, don't you think that's a good idea?" Twyla asked. "Jessie? She must be asleep."   
But Jessie was still awake, thinking how to stay in the hotel without the others asking questions.   
_I'll just say that I don't feel well,_ Jessie thought and drifted off to sleep.   
  



	3. Secrets

Warrior Call Part Two

Ronin Warriors 

Warrior Call 

By Janime 

Part Two - Secrets   
__********** 

_ She stood on the balcony. The wind made her long hair sway and she spun around, her golden dress with red trim caught the light from the sun. She was happy._   
_ He saw her. She had not changed since the last time he had seen her. Did she remember him?_   
_ She turned and smiled at him. She did remember him. He looked so handsome in his green top with yellow trim and dark blue pants and boots._   
_ He had kept his promise that he would return to her._   
_ He walked towards her. They bowed to each other. He held out his hand and she accepted. Together they danced around the white marble pillars. The curtains lifting in the breeze did not disturb their dance. All that mattered to them was each other._   
_ They stopped dancing and smiles were exchanged. He touched her hair and she touched his cheek._   
_ No matter what would happen, they will not lose each other again._

"Wake up!" Joana cried.   
"It's too early," Jessie mumbled.   
"Anytime is too early for you," said Casey.   
Jessie didn't bother to defend herself. _Why are we up?_ she asked herself. _For crying out loud! I know it's Friday, but we don't have to go to school until Monday!_   
Then she remembered. Last night they had agreed that they would all go see 'Phoenix: Fire and Passion.' And Jessie had made a silent vow that she wasn't leaving the hotel. She put her pillow over her head and groaned.   
"Come on, get up," said Gwen, "the movie starts at ten."   
"And what, pray tell, is the time now?" Jessie asked, her voice muffled by the pillow.   
"Quarter to seven."   
"You have more than enough time to get ready."   
"Hello," said Casey, "there are five of us here and only one bathroom. Not to mention we have to go out for breakfast."   
"Four people for the bathroom and I'll call room service," Jessie said, still under the pillow.   
"You're not going?" asked Joana.   
"No, I don't feel good."   
Twyla walked over to Jessie and picked up the pillow. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Is the pepperoni repeating on you?"   
"It's not the pepperoni," said Jessie, taking back the pillow and placing it behind her head. "It's probably the jet lag kicking in late." That was a lie. Jessie was ready to get dressed and go out with them, but yesterday's event drove fear into her mind. "I'll go see it some other time," she said. 

After Casey, Joana, Gwen, and Twyla left the room, Jessie remained on the air mattress for a few minutes. She wanted so badly to go see the movie, but too afraid to leave the hotel and have some other wacko chase after her and her friends as well.   
She stood up and stretched. Sighing, she straightened the air mattress covers and moved it next to the wall. Then she went to her suitcase and took out a pair of sweat pants, a baggy T-shirt, and underwear. She changed her clothes and put the nightshirt and shorts into the laundry bag.   
Jessie opened her backpack and took out a package of blueberry pop tarts. She felt a little guilty hiding them from her friends, but she loved blueberry filled pop tarts.   
After breakfast, Jessie turned on the TV. She turned it off after flipping trough the channels a dozen times and finding nothing that interested her. Sighing, Jessie leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. Boredom was beginning to seep into her.   
_I've got to do something,_ she thought. A smile brightened her face. She walked over to her suitcase and took out her sketchbook and colored pencils.   
About five months ago, Jessie had begun to draw samurai armor with a twist. She opened her sketchbook and flipped through the pages, coming across a green colored armor, accompanied by a very long sword, no sheath. Jessie stared at this picture and recalled the dream from last night of her and the young man she had ran into yesterday, dancing in a white marble palace. She smiled and continued turning the pages and found her latest picture. Jessie picked up a pencil and began to color it in. 

Kento ran up the stairs, a bagel in his mouth and a newspaper in his hand. He stopped in his room.   
_Hmm, which one to wake up first? _Kento thought._ Rowen? Uh-uh, he'll use his super-brain to rearrange my molecules. Sage? No, he'll make me do his laundry by hand. Cye? Well, I tolerate his 'Little Mermaid' soundtrack._ Kento finished his bagel and walked over to Cye's bed. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.   
"BONSAI!" Kento shouted and jumped on Cye's bed.   
"AAAHHH!" Cye bolted awake, eyes opened wide and gasping. His scream had also woken up Sage and Rowen. They too had the same frightened look on their faces. Cye looked at Kento, who had a sheepish grin.   
"Kento," said Cye, "I want you to do two things for me. One, what did you jump on my bed for? And two, GET OFF OF MY BED!" Cye kicked him and Kento landed on the floor with a dull thud.   
"Kento, are you crazy?" Rowen asked. "Never mind, I know the answer."   
"You'll be lucky if Cye's screaming didn't wake up Ryo or Mia," Sage said.   
"They're not here," said Kento.   
"What?" asked the other three Ronins.   
"There's a note on the fridge. Ryo left to take care of some errands and Mia is at Tokyo University."   
"How do you like that," said Rowen, "they're both lying just so that they can go out without us teasing them."   
"You never know," said Kento, shrugging. "Oh yeah. Here, look at this." He handed the newspaper to Cye. "Open to the movie section."   
Cye did as he was told. There was a large picture ad in the middle of the page. "Phoenix: Fire and Passion," Cye read out loud, "from the creators of Ninja Scroll and Vampire Hunter D."   
"That's got to be one kick-ass movie," said Kento, "I figured we'd go see it at ten."   
"What time is it now?" asked Rowen.   
Sage looked at his clock. "Nine-thirty," he said, "we'll never make it to the ten o'clock show. When's the next one?"   
"Twelve twenty-five," said Cye, "we'd better get there early. I guarantee you that the first show will be packed."   
"I'm willing to bet," said Rowen, "that Ryo and Mia are inside the theater, paying more attention to each other then the movie." 

However, Rowen was wrong about Ryo and Mia's whereabouts.   
Mia was at Tokyo University, helping the faculty organize the school schedules.   
Ryo was in the Dynasty, meditating in the shrine built for Anubis' memory. White Blaze was lying next to Ryo, as if he was keeping guard. Anubis was in the shrine watching Ryo.   
_No one wants you to go through this, Ryo, _Anubis thought._ Kayura, Dayus, Cale, and Sekhmet hate watching you suffer. Me most of all. You said that it was the only way. But I still believe that we could have done something else at that time._   
Cale approached the shrine and stood at the entrance. "Ryo," he called, "it's time."   
Ryo turned around and nodded. He stood up, faced the altar, put his hands together and bowed. Ryo left the shrine, picking up his sneakers by the entrance. White Blaze followed. Anubis, however, stayed in the shrine. He didn't want his presence to disturb Kayura's concentration.   
"These ceremonies are becoming more frequent," Cale said, breaking the silence.   
"I know," said Ryo, "but look on the bright side. I see you and the others more than Sage, Cye, Kento, or Rowen do."   
Cale smiled. Ryo was always trying to cheer someone up despite what he had to go through.   
"Oh well," Ryo sighed, "what can you do?"   
White Blaze bumped his head against Ryo's leg and he scratched between the tiger's ears.   
They arrived at a small building and Cale opened the door. Inside Kayura, Dayus, and Sekhmet were waiting. Ryo left his shoes outside and walked in.   
"Dr. Kayura," said Ryo with a grin, "it's good to see you again. How are you?"   
"I'm fine, thank you," Kayura said.   
"Sekhmet, how are you?"   
"The same," replied the Warlord, "you?"   
"I'll let you know after this is over," said Ryo.   
"Well the sooner it's started, the sooner it's done with," Dayus said.   
"The ceremony or my screaming?" Ryo asked.   
"Everything," answered Dayus.   
"Come on, Ryo," Kayura said.   
"Yeah, yeah, I know," Ryo mumbled. He walked to the center of a nine-pointed star drawn on the floor, a candle burning at each point. Ryo sat down and unbuttoned his shirt. Before lying down, he took a bandanna out of his pocket.   
"Ryo," said Kayura, "how many times did I tell you that you don't have to where a blindfold."   
"Truth?" asked Ryo.   
"Truth."   
"All right. I don't want Dayus making good on his threats if he suspects me looking up your kimono." He tied the bandanna over his eyes. "This is my insurance."   
Kayura looked at her husband and Dayus shrugged.   
Ryo laid back, opened his shirt, and spread out his arms so that he was in cross formation. Kayura waved her hand and the Warlords tied rope around Ryo's wrists and ankles.   
"I have to ask," said Ryo, "why did you start tying me down last year?"   
"You were thrashing around so much, you almost hit me in the head," Dayus said, "I want to keep my other eye, so this is our insurance."   
Ryo smiled. He heard a low rumble and a wet tongue licked his cheek. "White Blaze," he said, "go lay down." The tiger bounded out the door.   
"He left," said Cale.   
_I meant the corner,_ Ryo thought. 

White Blaze ran all the way to Anubis' Shrine. He went inside and looked at Anubis, who was sitting in front of the altar. White Blaze walked over to Anubis and lay down next to him. Anubis placed his hand on top of the tiger's head and scratched between his ears.   
It's amazing how you can see me in here while the others can't, > he said.   
White Blaze gave a low grumble.   
Anubis smiled. You love that boy a lot, don't you? > he asked. You can't stand to see him go through that agony anymore than I. > Anubis looked out the doorway. So it begins. > 

"Ready?" Kayura asked. She was kneeling next to Ryo, holding a long pointed needle in her hand.   
"Yes," said Ryo.   
"Breathe deeply."   
Ryo did as he was told. He felt all his muscles relax and his mind cleared.   
Kayura positioned the needle in the center of his chest. Ryo felt the sharp tip, but it did not disturb his breathing.   
_Here goes,_ Kayura thought. She swallowed hard and started to chant. Her words had the same rhythm as Ryo's breathing.   
Kayura pushed the needle about a quarter of an inch into Ryo's chest and he inhaled sharply from the pain. Kayura pulled the needle out of his chest and a little blood flowed from the mark. Using the needle like a paintbrush, Kayura spread Ryo's blood over his chest, creating a nine-pointed star inside a circle.   
Kayura stood up and walked away from Ryo, until she was outside the star and candles. She chanted louder and walked around Ryo, paying no heed to the Warlords, who were leaning against the wall.   
Ryo felt that he was on fire from the inside out. The feeling was nothing like the feeling of the Wildfire Armor. He tried to contain the pain inside him, but it was too great and he let out a scream of agony that was heard all the way to Anubis' Shrine. White Blaze roared at Ryo's cry of pain and Anubis placed a comforting arm on the tiger. 

Jessie smiled as she finished coloring her picture of a black tiger with white armor, carrying two swords. She turned the page and pain struck her in her chest and seared through her body. Jessie gasped and fell from the chair to the floor. Tears streamed down her face from the agony as she curled into a fetal position and sobbed.   
The pain left as suddenly as it had come. Slowly, Jessie unfolded herself from her position, afraid that the pain would return. She picked up her sketchbook and looked at the page that it had fallen open to. It was a picture of red and white armor with twin katana blades attached to the back.   
"Sealed inside," Jessie whispered, "sealed inside." 

Kayura took the blindfold off Ryo and placed her hand on his forehead. She sighed and nodded to the Warlords. They untied his hands and feet and carried him to a small room, lying him down on a mat.   
"How long do you think he'll sleep?" asked Cale.   
"I don't know," said Kayura.   
"Let's hope that he doesn't sleep too long like last time," said Dayus, placing a blanket over Ryo. _Three weeks,_ he thought, _and I had to create an illusion of you so that the other Ronins wouldn't be suspicious._ Dayus stood up. "Whose turn to keep watch?"   
"I'll stay," said Sekhmet.   
White Blaze stuck his head through the doorway. Seeing Ryo on the mat, the tiger walked over to Ryo and lay down next to him.   
"Looks like you've got company Sekhmet," said Dayus. He patted White Blaze's head.   
"He can stay here," said Sekhmet, "I won't chase him out." He sat down and leaned against the wall.   
The remaining trio left. Cale went to the dojo for a little self-training. Dayus and Kayura went to their room. 

_ He watched helplessly as she battled her enemy. She had done well training in his Armor, and so had the others. But they were dead and she was on her own._   
_ "LOOK OUT!" he screamed. But she couldn't hear him and the sword went through her heart._

"NO!" Ryo bolted upright. Gasping, he put his hands on his face and wiped away the sweat. White Blaze licked his face. "White Blaze." He scratched the tiger's chin. Where am I? Ryo asked himself. Oh yeah. The Dynasty. The ceremony. Ryo looked down at his chest and the blood was gone. He buttoned his shirt.   
"Five hours," said a deep voice. Ryo looked over by the door and saw Sekhmet. He stood up and walked over to Ryo. "Last time it was three weeks," said the Warlord.   
"That's a new record for me then, isn't it?" asked Ryo, grinning.   
Sekhmet helped Ryo to his feet and they walked to the Main Hall. White Blaze walking between Ronin and Warlord.   
"What did you dream about?" asked Sekhmet.   
"Did Kayura tell you about that girl we helped yesterday?" Ryo asked.   
"The one that was chased by the Nether Soldier, right?"   
Ryo nodded. "She was in my dream. She was wearing Wildfire." 

"The sword went through her heart and I woke up," Ryo finished explaining his dream, "screaming, of course."   
"She was wearing your Armor?" asked Cale.   
Ryo nodded. They were sitting in the main hall. Ryo, Sekhmet, Cale, and Dayus were sharing a bottle of sake. Kayura had a cup of tea.   
"Now I definitely have to see her," said Kayura, "it may have only been a dream, but still, dreams often predict the future or mean something else."   
Ryo quickly drank the sake from the little glass and set it down in front of him. "So she'll die wearing my Wildfire Armor?" he asked.   
"I don't know," Kayura shook her head.   
"But wouldn't her soul have to be Virtue?" asked Dayus. "So that she could wear Wildfire?"   
"That's right," said Kayura, "Anubis' soul is Loyalty and so is mine. And when he sent the Cruelty Armor to me, I didn't have any problems bonding with it."   
_But he died shortly after that,_ Ryo thought. Then he reminded himself that Anubis had died from his injuries. "Let's say that this dream does happen," said Ryo, "is she my permanent replacement or my temporary replacement?"   
"I'm not sure," said Kayura.   
"Well I'm sure on one thing, if she is my replacement, from my dream, she doesn't last very long." He sighed. "I'd better get going."   
Ryo stood up.   
And fell back down.   
The Warlords looked at him.   
"Maybe I'll have one for the road," Ryo laughed and reached for the sake.   
White Blaze hit the bottle with his paw and it rolled over to Sekhmet.   
"Ryo, how much did you have?" Sekhmet asked.   
"Two," answered Ryo.   
White Blaze growled.   
"Three."   
Another growl.   
"All right, all right," Ryo surrendered. "Six."   
"Ryo," Kayura sighed.   
"Well, the more, the merrier and the less pain I feel," he said. Ryo stood up, teetered a little, turned around towards the door, tripped over White Blaze, and landed flat on his face. Everyone broke out into laughter. "I think I'll sleep this off," said Ryo, rolling onto his back.   
"Sleep it off in your own house," said Kayura.   
"But the guys would get curious as to how I'm drunk and there isn't a bottle open in the house," said Ryo, "besides, I have a class tomorrow."   
Kayura groaned and stood up. She walked over to Ryo, placed her hand on his forehead and muttered a chant.   
"Thank you," said Ryo, "next time I have a hangover-"   
"I don't cure hangovers," Kayura interrupted him. "I only cure the pre-drunken and drunken stages."   
"It was worth a shot," Ryo said, "speaking of which-"   
"No!" the four yelled and White growled.   
"Okay, okay, I get the picture." Ryo stood up and put on his sneakers. "Race you to the Gate?"   
Sekhmet, Cale, and Dayus agreed.   
"I'll meet you there," said Kayura.   
"Come on, Kayura," Dayus pleaded.   
"I'm not running in this!" she yelled at him.   
"Why not?" Dayus asked. _That I would love to see._   
"You try running in my kimono!"   
"No thank you!" Dayus yelled, standing up.   
_It's a miracle they haven't killed each other yet, _Ryo thought, watching Dayus and Kayura fight. _How do these two stay married?_   
Kayura was in the middle of an insult when Dayus stopped her with a kiss. Shock first appeared on Kayura's face, and then it melted away as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Dayus' neck.   
Ryo just stood there with his mouth open. Cale and Sekhmet quickly and quietly stood up and left the room. Ryo and White Blaze followed and Ryo shut the door.   
"I'm afraid to ask what goes on here at night," said Ryo.   
"Once in a while, when they have a big argument," said Cale, "they scream at each other at the top of their lungs, and then it's all quiet."   
"Because?" Ryo asked, slightly fearing the answer.   
"Let's just say that you don't see them for sometime after," said Sekhmet, "if you know what I mean."   
"Oh my God!" Ryo exclaimed. _And they torment me for going out with Mia,_ he thought. _The guys would have a field day with Dayus and Kayura!_   
The door opened and Dayus walked out. "Don't say a thing," he warned, "don't say a damn thing."   
Ryo couldn't help laughing at the innocent looks on the other two Warlords' faces. "Come on," said Ryo, "I want to be home in time for dinner, before Kento eats it all."   
"Still the Human Garbage Disposal?" asked Dayus.   
"Unfortunately," said Ryo. "On the count of three. One... two... White Blaze!" The tiger had bounded off ahead. "Three!" Ryo shouted and all four sprinted after White Blaze, running towards the Gate.   
_You're going to get it now, you overgrown cat!_ Ryo thought as he turned a corner. 

"When I see her, I'll try to find out why the Nether Soldier was after her," Kayura said. She was standing near the Gate to the Mortal Realm, holding the Ancient Staff, which was glowing.   
See that you do, > said Anubis. And be careful just in case. >   
At that moment, White Blaze ran towards Kayura and sat down next to her.   
Anubis smiled. He can see me in the Shrine you built for me, > he said.   
"He's lucky," said Kayura, patting White Blaze on his head. "For me to see you I need to use the Staff."   
In a way, I consider that good. > Anubis said. Kayura gave him a confused look. I'm tired of listening to apologies from Sekhmet, Cale, and Dayus. If they could actually see me, I'd never hear anything from them except 'I'm sorry.' >   
"And I'm tired of delivering their messages to you," Kayura sighed. "They'll be here shortly."   
Yes, > said Anubis. I'd better get back to the Spirit Realm. Good-bye, White Blaze. > He reached to pet White Blaze, but his hand passed through the tiger. A sad look appeared on Anubis' face. I forgot I'm not in the Shrine, > he said sadly.   
"Anubis," said Kayura. He had become like an older brother to her, giving her advice and helping her with the Cruelty Armor and the Ancient Staff.   
I'll see you later, > Anubis said and faded away.   
The Staff stopped glowing and the rings clanged once. Kayura sighed.   
Dayus came running around the corner and stopped a few feet before Kayura, startling her. "I win," he gasped as the others arrived.   
"Well," said Ryo, taking a deep breath. "I guess four hundred, fifty years doesn't slow you down." Neither does sake.   
"When you live as long as we have," said Dayus.   
"I probably won't," said Ryo.   
"You never know."   
"All right, Ryo," said Kayura, "time for you to go home." She raised the Staff and the Gate opened. "Now I want you to take it easy," Kayura went on, "get a lot of rest and don't do anything stressful."   
"Yes, mother," Ryo said jokingly as he and White Blaze walked through the Gate into the Mortal Realm. He turned around and looked at the Warlords until the Gate closed and disappeared. Ryo sighed and walked to Mia's house. No one was home, so Ryo went upstairs and took a nap. White Blaze also took a nap on the floor next to Ryo's bed. 

It was around 6:30 p.m. by the time Casey, Joana, Gwen, and Twyla returned to the hotel.   
Jessie had taken the liberty of ordering wonton soup from Room Service. She was about to open her fortune cookie when her friends walked in.   
"You missed a great movie," said Casey.   
"It must have been great since you were gone for almost ten hours," said Jessie, "I didn't know movies ran that long or theaters gave handouts either." She pointed to the bags her friends were carrying.   
"So we hit the mall after the movie." Gwen admitted.   
"Why didn't you say that you were going to the mall?" Jessie asked. "I would have gone with you."   
"You said that you weren't feeling well, Sis," Joana pointed out, "and besides, you would spend the entire time in the arcade."   
"So?"   
"So then we would have to physically drag you out like last time," Twyla said.   
"Are you still mad at me because I spent five hours on the pinball machine?" Jessie asked.   
"No, I'm happy for you because you broke the record," said Twyla, "I'm mad because you put our bus money into the machine."   
"My brother picked us up."   
"He had Susan in the car with him and I can't stand her!"   
"Neither can I and she's going to be my sister-in-law next year!"   
"What?!" All four gawked at Jessie.   
"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you," she said, "Hank proposed to her two weeks ago."   
"He actually proposed to her?" Twyla asked.   
"Right in front of my parents and me, on his knees," Jessie said, "I don't know who was shocked more, my parents or Susan."   
"I would say your parents," said Gwen.   
Jessie shrugged as she opened her fortune cookie. "Listen to this," she said, "'You will control and be protected by the powers of Nature'."   
"Weird fortune," said Casey. "How many cookies are left?"   
"There's four if you want them."   
The other girls each took one.   
"'Love can be anywhere, even in darkness'." Casey read hers. "I wonder if that means I'll meet a new guy."   
"Well there has to be one guy out there with your name on him," Jessie smiled, "maybe he's a demonic person."   
"Shut up," said Casey, "I don't see you with someone."   
"Because I haven't found him yet," Jessie said. "Gwen, what does yours say?"   
"'Emotions need nutrition as much as the body'." Gwen said.   
"Well, you are a good cook," said Joana. "Here's mine. 'Let your intuition guide you like the waves in the sea'."   
"But you can't swim," said Twyla, "it takes you twenty minutes just for you to get your feet in a swimming pool."   
"I know," Joana sighed. "What's your fortune?"   
"'Though your feet are on the ground, look to the stars for guidance.' Interesting," said Twyla.   
"As I said before," said Casey, "weird fortunes. By the way, Jessie, look at what I bought." She opened her bag and began to pull out various items and placed them on her bed. "I'm going to wear this Monday."   
Jessie looked at the displayed outfit - a mini-skirt, a tank top, an over-shirt, leggings, and flat shoes. "For?" Jessie asked.   
"School! Dummy!" said Casey   
_Oh my God! I completely forgot!_ Jessie thought.   
As the others were discussing what to wear for school, Jessie walked over to the chair and sat down. How was she going to get out of this one? She still didn't want to leave the hotel out of fear, and her friends would be suspicious as to why she wouldn't leave the hotel when she was so excited to come to Japan.   
"Jessie, what are you going to wear?" asked Joana.   
_Here goes nothing,_ Jessie swallowed. "I'm not going."   
"Excuse me?" asked Gwen.   
"I'm not going," Jessie repeated and turned on the TV.   
"Why?" Twyla asked.   
"Because I don't want to," she said. _That was so lame._   
"Jessie, you are going to school," said Casey.   
"Because if you don't," said Joana.   
"We will send on the first flight," said Gwen.   
"Back to New York," Twyla finished.   
Jessie stood up, walked over to her suitcase, opened it, and took out a T-shirt which had written on it, 'Any Cooler, I'd be An Ice Cube.'   
"Do you think this is too much for the first day?" Jessie asked. 

"What a movie!" said Kento as he drove his van homeward.   
"The animation was beautiful!" said Cye.   
"I love the part where Phoenix blasted Bracis's head off," said Rowen.   
"Yeah, that was so awesome," Sage said.   
"Man, I'm hungry," said Kento, "Cye, hand me a slice of pizza, would you?"   
"Cye, don't you dare," Rowen warned.   
"I wasn't planning to," said Cye. He was sitting in the front passenger seat, holding a pizza box. Rowen and Sage, who were sitting in the back, were also holding pizza boxes.   
"Come on," begged Kento. "Please?"   
"Kento, the last time you ate while driving," said Rowen, "you nearly hit a telephone pole."   
"I missed it, didn't I?"   
"Barely," said Sage.   
Cye decided to keep quiet. He wanted to enjoy his pizza at the house and in one piece. Kento pulled the van into the driveway and everyone got out, Kento still begging for a pizza slice. White Blaze greeted them as they entered the house.   
"Hey, White Blaze," said Sage, balancing the pizza with one hand to scratch the tiger's head. "Where's Ryo?"   
"Right here," Ryo yawned as he came down the stairs. "Where's Mia?"   
"We thought you two went to see 'Phoenix'," said Kento.   
"No, I left a note for you guys and left around six-thirty this morning," said Ryo stretching. "Didn't you read it?"   
"So then Mia did go to Tokyo University this morning," said Cye.   
"Tokyo University?" Ryo asked. "What did she go there for?"   
"Could someone help me, please?" Mia called from the door. Ryo hurried over to Mia and took one of the boxes she was carrying. "Thanks," she said, "the Dean asked me to hold onto these until they have the Records Office straightened out."   
"Where do you want it?" Ryo asked.   
"Upstairs in the study."   
As they walked upstairs, the others huddled together.   
"So they didn't go see 'Phoenix' this morning," said Sage.   
"Okay, we know that Mia was at Tokyo University," said Rowen, "but where did Ryo go?"   
They disbanded at the sound of Ryo and Mia's footsteps.   
"Pizza!" shouted Kento. "Supper time!"   
_Poor Rowen, _thought Ryo,_ still can't cook without destroying something. He always orders out when it's his turn to cook._

That night in the Dynasty, Kayura and Dayus were lying on the queen size mattress that Mia had bought them for an anniversary present. She also had bought one for Sekhmet and one for Cale.   
Kayura was lying on her right side, wide-awake. Dayus was behind her and she heard him shift his position.   
All afternoon, since Ryo had said, "Yes, mother," Kayura felt a little depressed. Even though Ryo had been joking, the word "mother" had struck a cord inside Kayura. Her maternal clock was ticking.   
She rolled onto her left side, facing Dayus' back, and moved closer to him so that she pressed up against him. "Dayus?" whispered Kayura.   
"Hmm?" came the sleepy reply.   
Kayura slid her arm around her husband's waist. "I want a baby."   
Dayus' eye opened VERY wide. He turned to look at his wife. "Now?" he asked stupidly.   
Kayura slapped his arm. "Not now," she snapped, "sometime soon would be nice."   
"Oh," said Dayus.   
Kayura turned away from him, muttering that he was an insensitive dolt.   
Dayus turned on his back. What had caused Kayura to bring up having a child? He actually loved the idea of creating a new life with Kayura, but never brought up the subject. And why was she acting the way she was?   
Then it hit him. Kayura never had a childhood. Kidnapped, brainwashed, and her family slain, Kayura was robbed of the one thing in life that she could never have again - childhood memories.   
Talpa had taken that from her. Dayus gripped the blankets hard. Talpa had erased his own childhood memories. So had Sekhmet's and Cale's. However, Dayus could remember little bits about his family. He had one sister, yet couldn't remember if she was older or younger than he was, or whether she married or not.   
_"Not all of your memories will be restored,"_ Kayura had said when she finished talking to Anubis, three months after defeating Talpa. All they could do now was move forward.   
And that's why Kayura wanted a baby. She wanted to give it the love and attention that was stolen from her. And so did Dayus.   
He put his hand on Kayura's shoulder and she turned around to look at him. Dayus pulled her to him and Kayura rested her head on his chest, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart.   
"Whenever you decide it's the right time to have a baby," said Dayus, "we'll have one."   
"You mean it?" Kayura asked, looking at him.   
"Yes," he answered, "I'm not saying it just to make you feel better. I want to be a father as much as you want to be a mother."   
"Oh Dayus," said Kayura, tears welling in her eyes.   
"Don't cry, love," Dayus said. He kissed the top of her head. Kayura lay down again and Dayus rubbed her back. "Of course," said Dayus, "I wouldn't mind giving it a try sooner than planned." His hand traveled off her back.   
"Oh really?" Kayura asked in a sultry voice. "What makes you think I'll cooperate?"   
"What makes you think you won't?"   
They kissed and the rest of the night was spent in blissful heaven. 

February 18, 2001 

Changed the days in here after looking at looking at the calendar. To be truthful, this is supposed to be taking place in 2001.   



	4. Meetings

Warrior Call Part Three

Ronin Warriors 

Warrior Call 

By Janime 

Part Three - Meetings   
********** 

"Good morning students," said the dean of Tokyo University, Mr. Ikegami, over the P.A. system. "Welcome back to another wonderful, beautiful year at Tokyo University."   
"Is this guy for real?" Jessie asked. She was sitting outside the dean's office along with Casey, Joana, Gwen, Twyla, and the fifteen other students from the Student Exchange Program.   
"This semester we have twenty students from America who will be participating in class with you," said Mr. Ikegami, "and more next semester."   
"Well, duh!" Casey said.   
"Be sure to give them a warm welcome and treat them as you want to be treated."   
"Am I actually hearing this?" asked Twyla.   
"Remember," the Dean concluded, "you look good and you feel good. Nothing can ruin your day."   
"Oh God," said Gwen, "I can't believe this guy."   
"What fun this will be," said Joana sarcastically.   
Mr. Ikegami opened the office door. "Now then," he said, "please come in." Mr. Ikegami was a short, pudgy man, wearing a toupee, which was very noticeable. "I shall give you your schedules and then you can be off to your class."   
Jessie looked at her friends and shook her head. _What a doof!_ Jessie thought.   
"Mrs. Lang," Mr. Ikegami spoke into the intercom, "please bring in the Exchange Students' file."   
"But sir, I already put it on your desk," Mrs. Lang said.   
"You did?" he asked. "Hmmm. Where could it be?" He began to search around his desk.   
"What an idiot," muttered Casey.   
"Pardon?" said the dean.   
"Do you need help looking for it?" Twyla said quickly.   
"No, no," said Mr. Ikegami. "Why don't you wait outside my office." They left and shut the door.   
"Twenty dollars says that we'll be here for most of the morning," said Jessie. "How much is that in yen?" 

Jessie sat by herself in the back of the cafeteria counting the money she had won. Everyone had put in twenty U.S. dollars. Jessie and her friends had bet that the dean wouldn't find the file before the 11:30 a.m. lunch shift, while the other students had bet he would.   
At 11:45 a.m., Mr. Ikegami found the file, gave them their schedules, and sent them to class. Jessie, Casey, Joana, Gwen, and Twyla each walked away sixty dollars richer.   
_I'm definitely hitting the mall this week,_ Jessie thought as she put her money away, _as soon as I get the currency changed._   
As Jessie picked at her lunch, a girl about her age, with dark green hair and eyes, sat on the other side of the table, across from her.   
"Hi, I'm Keiko," she said, "you're one of the students from America, aren't you?"   
Jessie looked to the left, then to the right, then at her shirt, and back at Keiko. "What gave me away?" Jessie asked.   
Keiko fidgeted in her seat. "I have to ask you something," she said, "do you have a T-shirt that has two tigers, one white, one orange, lying in a meadow?"   
"Depends," said Jessie. "Why?"   
"I was wondering if I could buy that from you."   
Jessie picked up her milk. "For?"   
"Ten thousand yen."   
Jessie nearly spit her milk over her lunch. "Excuse me?" she gagged.   
"Ten thousand yen." Keiko repeated.   
Jessie stared at Keiko. Jessie's mother had bought her that T-shirt last year and it only cost $10.95. Ten thousand yen was about $75 in America. "For what reason do you want to pay that much for my T-shirt?" Jessie asked.   
"Because there's nothing quite like that here," said Keiko. "I'll talk to you again on Friday. Bye."   
Jessie watched her leave and sit at another table with a bunch of girls and they began to talk. _Okay, she's sane,_ Jessie thought. _Ten thousand yen for my T-shirt? She's nuts!_

The week went by smoothly and on Friday, Jessie found herself once again sitting solo in the back of the cafeteria. She was about to eat her sandwich when Keiko sat across from her again.   
"So have you decided?" Keiko asked.   
"I've decided," said Jessie.   
"Well?"   
Jessie took a bite of her sandwich, chewed thoughtfully and swallowed. "No."   
"Why not?" asked Keiko. "That's a really great price."   
"A little too great," said Jessie. "You said that you wanted to buy my T-shirt because you said that there's nothing quite like it, which is a bunch of bull. Because I saw a T-shirt very similar to the one I have and it doesn't even cost half of what you are offering to pay me for my T-shirt, which was a gift from last Christmas. Now what's the real reason you want to pay so much for a T-shirt that is almost a year old, when you can go out and buy yourself one at the mall and save yourself a lot of money."   
Keiko stammered for a moment, then turned to the table where the other girls she had sat with on Monday, and waved them over.   
"Keiko, is she selling it?" one girl asked.   
"No," said Keiko. "She wants the real reason why. Should we tell her?"   
"Tell me what?" demanded Jessie. "What is going on?"   
"To start off," said the tallest member, who was about, in Jessie's guess, 5'6", "my name is Nika. I'm president of the Date Club."   
"What the hell is the Date Club?" asked Jessie.   
"We are the girls who have gone out with Date Sage," said Nika, "I've gone out with him twice, that's why I'm president."   
"Well aren't you the lucky one," Jessie said sarcastically. "What does this have to do with my shirt?"   
"You literally ran into Date Sage!" said Keiko. "Knocked him on the ground and laid on top of him for about ten seconds!"   
"That's why you want my shirt?" Jessie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Just because I ran into some guy and nearly turned him into road-kill?"   
"Not just some guy," said a short girl. "He's Date Sage."   
"Well, whoop-de-shit!" Jessie said.   
"You don't understand," said Keiko. "He's the sexiest man that has ever walked on this planet."   
"And each of you has gone out with him once," Jessie pointed to Nika, "but you've gone out with him twice."   
"That's right," Nika said proudly.   
"Okay, I'll make a deal with you. If you can answer me this one question about Date Sage," said Jessie, "I'll give you my T-shirt for free."   
"Go ahead," said Nika, a triumphant smile on her face.   
_Aren't we confident?_ Jessie thought. She cleared her throat. "Is his ego the same size as his libido?"   
Shocked faces stared at Jessie. "No one has ever gotten that far," said the short girl. "If she did, her name would be all over the place."   
"Then I can't give you my shirt," said Jessie. "Have a nice day."   
"But we need that shirt." Keiko persisted.   
"Because?"   
"Date Sage."   
"So."   
"So?"   
"So what!" Jessie's patience was wearing thin.   
"Well since you feel that way," said Nika, "we'll just take it from you."   
Now Jessie was mad. She stood up, revealing her full height, and grabbed a now frightened Nika by her shirt. "Listen," hissed Jessie, "I did not come to Japan to sell my shirt because of a slight accident with a guy you consider the gift to the world, got it? I'll fight you if you want, but I'm warning you now, I will kick your ass from here to Okinawa!"   
Nika swallowed hard. "On second thought, you can keep it."   
Jessie released her and watched as the Date Club walked very quickly back to their table.   
_And Hank thought I had no life,_ Jessie thought as she sat down. _Maybe now I can eat my lunch in peace._ As Jessie peeled her orange, someone set a tray down across from her.   
"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked.   
Jessie looked up and saw a young man that looked very much like Sage. "No, go ahead."   
"Thank you," he said, sitting down. "I see that the Date Club is giving you trouble."   
"Unfortunately," said Jessie. "Tell me, do they give you any trouble since you're related to him?"   
"How'd you guess?" he asked.   
"Your hair is a little darker and shorter than his, not to mention yours doesn't fall over your eye. His eyes are violet-hazel. Yours are blue. Your voices are different also. As for your facial features, it's almost a perfect copy. Although your nose is pointer than his."   
"I get that from my mom," he said, touching his nose. "But you're right. I am related to Sage. I'm his younger brother, Alex. And no I don't get any problems from the Date Club. They only worship Sage. They consider me as a spawn from the tenth level of hell."   
"So why do they worship your brother?" Jessie asked.   
"He was the King of Flirting when he was in high school," explained Alex. "Every girl, didn't matter what class level she was in, he'd flirt continuously with her, and only dated a girl once."   
"Except for Nika," said Jessie. "She claims that she went out with him twice."   
"Only in her fantasy world," said Alex, "I've kept track of who he's dated."   
"That's sick, I hope you know," Jessie laughed.   
"The last girl Sage went out with was just before the end of his junior year in high school," Alex went on, "and hasn't dated since."   
"That's odd," said Jessie. She looked at Nika, Keiko, and the others. "Is the Date Club waiting for Sage to announce that he's ready to start dating again?"   
"They're waiting," Alex said. "But in my opinion, they'll be waiting a long time."   
Jessie shook her head. 

After classes were over, Jessie waited outside in front of the campus for her friends.   
_Where in God's name are they?_ Jessie asked herself. Then she remembered. Casey and Gwen went into town to go shopping - again. Joana was staying at the University to help. Twyla had gone to karate class.   
_Oh well, _Jessie sighed._ Guess I'm going back by myself._   
Jessie really didn't want to go back to the hotel, even though she was afraid that another armored freak would chase her again. Shoving her fear aside, Jessie took a bus down to the city library. 

"Don't ever sing in public when I'm with you guys!" said Rowen, taking his hands away from his ears. He was sitting in the front passenger seat of Kento's van.   
"Oh come on, Rowen," said Kento. "We're not that bad. Why don't you sing with us?"   
"I want to spare myself as much humiliation as possible."   
"Hey, at least it wasn't 'Under the Sea'." Sage said.   
"Then I would kill myself," said Rowen, "after I smashed the tape deck."   
"Don't even touch my stereo," Kento warned as he turned a corner, "even if Cye did have that playing."   
"Why did he stay after anyway?" asked Rowen.   
"The Records Office is still a mess, so he volunteered to help," answered Sage. "What time is Ryo coming home from the doctor?"   
"I'm not sure," said Rowen. "By the way, did you ask your dad if I could go to his karate class today?"   
"Yeah, he said you can come," said Sage. "Oh, I better warn you now. Alex is going to be there."   
"Oh man," Rowen groaned. "Any other siblings of yours you want to warn me about?"   
"No, just Alex," Sage reassured him.   
"How do you put up with him?"   
"The same way I put up with the others." 

Ryo sat patiently on the examination table in Dr. Fuji's office. Dr. Fuji was a good friend to Mia's grandfather and had been Mia's doctor since she was a baby. As he waited for Dr. Fuji, Ryo's mind drifted back six years earlier... 

Two months had passed since Talpa's defeat; Ryo's health had begun to decline. First he was short of breath, then stopped eating his usual amount. Within a week, Ryo had lost thirty pounds. Everyone was starting to worry.   
One night at dinner, Mia watched Ryo as he pushed the food around his plate with his fork.   
"Ryo," she said, "what's wrong?"   
"Can't eat," Ryo muttered, "I just can't eat."   
"Try?" Mia pleaded. The other four Ronins exchanged worried looks as Ryo shook his head.   
"I'll go lay down for a while," said Ryo, standing up. Suddenly, he grabbed the table for support. Everyone looked at him in alarm. Ryo's eyes rolled up and he fell. Rowen caught him before he hit the floor.   
"Call an ambulance!" Rowen shouted. Cye bolted for the kitchen. 

At Shinora Hospital, Ryo was placed in ICU. Dr. Fuji was doing his best to console Mia and the others.   
"I've never seen anything like this before," said Dr. Fuji. "When did he start getting sick?"   
"A couple of weeks ago," said Mia. She dreaded the question she had to ask. "Will he die?"   
"I don't know," said Dr. Fuji, "I've seen police officers who should be dead from gunshot wounds survive. I don't know what to say about Ryo's condition, but I am optimistic that he'll pull through."   
They drove back to Mia's house in silence. 

Mia sat on her bed, clutching her pillow. White Blaze was lying on the floor in front of Mia's dresser.   
"Oh Ryo," Mia whispered. Fresh tears flowed down her cheeks. "I helped you with your Armor and finding the others, but I don't know what to do."   
White Blaze got up and walked over to Mia, placing his paws on her bed and licked her face.   
"White Blaze." Mia watched as he walked over to her dresser again and touched the bottom drawer with his paw. "Don't do that!" she scolded the tiger and got off her bed and checked the drawer, making sure there weren't any claw marks. White Blaze made a low growl, butting his head against her.   
"What?" she asked. _He wants me to open the drawer? _A little confused, Mia pulled it open. "Now what?"   
White Blaze stuck his head in and pulled out an object. He dropped it into Mia's hands. It was a small white crystal orb that Kayura had given her before returning to the Dynasty.   
_"If you ever need anything," _Kayura's words echoed in Mia's mind,_ "contact me with this."_   
_What do I do with it?_ Mia wondered. "Kayura," she said aloud, "I need your help."   
The orb began to glow and floated from Mia's hands to the center of the room, and a life-size image of Kayura appeared. "Mia," she said, "it's good to hear from you. What do you need?"   
"Not me, it's Ryo who needs help," said Mia. "He's sick. No one knows what's wrong with him."   
"Where is he?" Kayura asked.   
"At Shinora Hospital." 

The next day Mia and Kayura went to Shinora Hospital to see Ryo.   
"I feel very strange wearing this," said Kayura. She had borrowed one of Mia's outfits, a blouse, short skirt, and flat shoes, which fit her nicely.   
"Well, if people saw you wearing your kimono, they would think you're very strange." Mia said. "Not many people wear kimonos outside their homes these days."   
Inside the hospital, Mia and Kayura looked through the glass at Ryo. His eyes were closed and an oxygen mask was over his mouth and nose. A heart monitor was attached to his arm, along with several tubes and wires. The heart monitor also showed that Ryo's blood pressure was still dangerously low.   
"Nothing has worked here?" Kayura asked.   
Mia shook her head. "Nothing."   
"I need to be in the room to find out what's wrong with him." Kayura reached for the door handle.   
"No," Mia stopped her. "We have to wait for Dr. Fuji to say it's all right for us to go in there."   
"Mia," said Dr. Fuji as he walked towards them.   
"How is he?" she asked.   
"No change," Dr. Fuji said. "I've arranged to have a few tests run... who's that? What's she doing in there?"   
Mia looked through the glass and saw Kayura standing next to Ryo. Her eyes were closed and her hand was on his forehead. Dr. Fuji ran into the room. Mia followed.   
"I don't know who you are or what you're doing, but get the hell out of here!" Dr. Fuji shouted at Kayura.   
"Dr. Fuji, it's okay," Mia said. "She's a friend of mine."   
"Please calm yourself, Doctor," Kayura said. She opened her eyes and looked at Dr. Fuji. "He's still weak from the final battle. We need to bring him to the Dynasty to heal him. What I've done will sustain him until we bring him there."   
"What are you talking about?" demanded Dr. Fuji. "You're not taking him anywhere! Ryo is not leaving this hospital!"   
That moment, Ryo groaned, shocking both Mia and Dr. Fuji. Ryo opened his eyes and looked at Kayura. "K...Kayura?" he asked weakly.   
"Hello Ryo," said Kayura with a smile.   
"Ryo!" cried Mia and she rushed to his side.   
"Mia…" said Ryo, "where...am...I?"   
"Shinora Hospital," she answered.   
"Shinora...Hospital?" Ryo's eyes widened. Mia nodded.   
"Ryo," said Kayura, "we're taking you to the Dynasty to heal you." She walked over to Dr. Fuji.   
"How did you-"   
"You have to trust me," said Kayura. "Don't ask me to explain now. It's too long and Ryo doesn't have much time. And if you'd believe me."   
"I'm his doctor," said Dr. Fuji, "I'm not letting him out of my sight."   
"Fine," Kayura said, "you'll come with us and see for yourself."   
"Uh... Kayura," said Mia, holding Ryo's hand. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"   
"Don't worry," said Kayura. "It will be all right. Everything will be fine."   
"One more question. How are we going to get Ryo out of here without the hospital orderlies stopping us?"   
"Leave that to me." Kayura took a crystal orb out of her pocket and whispered a chant.   
"Mia," said Ryo, "where are the guys?"   
"Waiting in the Dynasty," she replied.   
Ryo groaned. He knew that Sage, Cye, Kento, and Rowen, still felt uneasy about Sekhmet, Cale, and Dayus. Leaving all seven of them alone was asking for all hell to break loose.   
"Don't worry," said Mia. "We didn't leave them in the same building."   
"Just knowing that the others are there is enough for them to start fighting," said Ryo. "They still have their own personal grudges against each other."   
Mia sighed. _It seems that you're the only reason they won't fight,_ she thought.   
"Dynasty Gate open!" Kayura's command startled Mia. She turned her head and watched in surprise as a Gate appeared in the wall. It opened and there stood Dayus. Kayura's eyes brightened and she smiled at him.   
_She's glad to see him?_ Mia wondered. No, not glad. Happy. Thrilled. Ecstatic.   
Dayus returned Kayura's smile with the same enthusiasm. Something was going on and Mia was determined to find out what it was.   
"Make an illusion," said Kayura.   
Dayus nodded and held up his hands. "Done," he said and walked over to Ryo. "How you feeling?"   
"Like shit," said Ryo.   
"How did you do that?" exclaimed Dr. Fuji. "The door! And his blood pressure is almost normal!"   
"I will answer your questions later, Doctor," said Kayura. "Will you please take these off of Ryo?" She pointed to the tubes and wires.   
"But won't someone in the hallway see what we're doing?" Dr. Fuji asked.   
"I created an illusion," said Dayus. "Anyone who passes by will only see Ryo sleeping." He gestured to the window as several people walked by only glanced and walked away, as if it was normal for a man with an eye-patch, wearing a karate gi and a door that led to a place with a golden colored sky to be in a hospital room.   
With extreme calmness, Dr. Fuji removed the tubes and wires attached to Ryo's arm. Dayus carefully picked Ryo up and carried him through the Gate.   
"Coming, Doctor?" Kayura asked   
"It's all right, Dr. Fuji." Mia said. Dr. Fuji didn't say anything, only nodded. Mia took his hand and they followed Kayura into the Dynasty. The Gate closed behind them.   
"So then, the Legend of the Armors is true," said Dr. Fuji, scanning the scenery before him. "What your grandfather researched. The Nine Armors. The Ancient One and the Clan. It's all true!"   
"Yes, it is," Mia answered.   
"Mia, would you get the other Ronins?" asked Kayura. Mia nodded and walked over to the small building. She opened the door and saw Sage, Rowen, Cye, and Kento, practicing.   
"Guys," Mia called. They stopped and looked at her. "Ryo is here."   
"How is he?" asked Sage.   
"He's awake," she said, "and someone else now knows about all this."   
Confused, the Ronins left the building and saw whom Mia was talking about.   
"Dr. Fuji?!" they exclaimed.   
"Hello," said Dr. Fuji. "So you are four of the Ronin Warriors. I should have guessed after your physical exams last month. The results said that you're practically perfect human beings."   
"Ronins," said Kayura, "in here." She walked into the next building.   
"Mia, isn't that one of your outfits?" asked Cye.   
"Yes," said Mia, "it was either that or she'd wear her kimono into the hospital."   
They entered the room. Ryo was asleep on the floor. Cale and Sekhmet were leaning against the back wall. Dayus and Kayura were standing in a corner whispering to each other.   
"What's with them?" Kento asked quietly, jerking his thumb at Dayus and Kayura.   
"I don't know," said Rowen, "we'll find out later."   
"All right," said Kayura. She walked over to the Ronins, Dayus following her. "The four of you kneel at his left side. Sage, Cye, Kento, Rowen, in that order. We'll be on his right side. Me, Sekhmet, Cale, Dayus, in that order."   
Mia and Dr. Fuji stood near the door and watched the Ronins and Warlords kneel beside Ryo. Mia noticed Dayus' expression as he looked at Kayura. Disappointment?   
"Ryo," said Kayura. "Be healthy again. Stay with us. For you are our friend. Our brother. All of us bonded through the Armors. Be strong again with our strength. Be healed."   
Each placed their hands on Ryo's arms and spoke their kanji.   
"Wisdom."   
"Trust."   
"Justice."   
"Life."   
"Loyalty."   
"Piety."   
"Obedience."   
"Serenity."   
"Your soul is Virtue," they said together. "You hold all of them in you. Take our strength and be healed. Return to us, Ryo of Wildfire."   
Their kanji glowed brightly and faded away. For a moment the room was silent. Ryo's kanji started to glow and he opened his eyes and saw eight smiling faces above him.   
"Welcome back, Ryo," Kayura said. They helped him sit up.   
"Well, say something," said Rowen.   
"I am hungry!" Ryo said. "I know I sound like Kento right now, but I'm starving!"   
"No big surprise," said Sage. "You haven't eaten anything for two weeks." He helped Ryo to his feet.   
"RYO!" Mia cried happily. She ran to him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.   
"Wow," Ryo said breathlessly. "Mia, after I'm released from Shinora Hospital, you want to go out sometime?"   
"I'd thought you'd never ask," she said and they kissed again.   
"It's about time you two got together," said Cye.   
_We may not be the only ones,_ Mia thought. "Dayus. Kayura. What's new?"   
Kayura's cheeks turned pink and Dayus was trying to hide a smile.   
"Uh, well..." Kayura was trying to find a place to start.   
"They're getting married," said Cale.   
Ryo and Mia looked at Kayura and Dayus in shock as the other Ronins fell to the floor.   
"You're getting married?" Mia asked, feeling very happy for them. Kayura nodded with a smile.   
"Congratulations!" said Ryo. "When were you going to tell us?"   
"Soon," said Kayura meekly. Dayus put his arm around her waist and pulled her close.   
"How long were you planning this?" asked Rowen. "When did you ask her, Dayus?"   
"A little over three hundred years ago," said Dayus.   
"Three hundred years?!" the Ronins shouted in surprise.   
"We'll tell you about it some other time," Kayura said. "We have to get Ryo back to the hospital." She turned to Dr. Fuji. "How long will it be before you release him?"   
"Only a couple of days," said Dr. Fuji.   
"So, when's the big day?" Mia asked.   
"In two months," said Kayura.   
"Hey! I just thought of something!" said Kento. "We can throw Dayus a Bachelor Party!"   
"Uh, Kento," said Cye, "I don't think Bachelor Parties were around back then."   
"What's a Bachelor Party?" Dayus asked.   
"It's a celebration for a man who's going to get married," Ryo explained. "It's fun-"   
"Movies," said Kento.   
Ryo looked at him. "Entertaining."   
"Belly-dancer."   
"You just have a good time."   
"Mosh pits."   
"Now you're taking it to far, Kento," Ryo said.   
"What?" asked Kento. "That's what happened at my cousin's Bachelor Party."   
"Why don't we get Ryo back to the hospital," said Kayura, "and discuss the whatever it is some other time."   
Ryo was back in the hospital and released two days later. 

The door opened, startling Ryo, bringing him back to the present.   
"Well Ryo," said Dr. Fuji. He was looking at Ryo's file. "You're in perfect health. Just need to check your blood pressure and then you can go."   
Ryo rolled up his right sleeve. Dr. Fuji wrapped the pad around his arm and inflated it.   
"One twenty-three over eighty." Dr. Fuji removed the pad. "Very good. You're free to leave. I'll call you for your next appointment."   
"All right," said Ryo. He jumped off the table and put on his jacket.   
"Tell Kento that his exam is a week from tomorrow," said Dr. Fuji.   
"I will," said Ryo.   
"And Kayura's, Dayus', Sekhmet's, and Cale's results will be here shortly."   
"Okay. Thanks, Doc." Ryo left the hospital, walked to Mia's jeep and drove home, his mind drifting back to his first kiss with Mia. 

_ Why did they give this to me?_ Joana asked herself as she carried a large box down the stairs. _Don't they realize how fragile I am? WHOA!_ Joana lost her balance and fell forwards.   
"Careful!" a male voice cried. Whoever it was caught the box and helped Joana regain her balance.   
"Thank you," she said.   
"Anytime."   
Joana looked over the box at her savior. _He's cute!_   
He had light brown hair and blue eyes, and around 6' in Joana's estimation, and spoke with an accent. "Would you like me to carry it for you?" he asked.   
"Yes please," said Joana. "Thank you, again."   
"You're welcome," he said, taking the box. "My name is Cye."   
"Mine's Joana," she said. "Forgive me for prying, but you're Irish, aren't you?"   
"One hundred percent," said Cye. "My family moved to Japan eighteen years ago, because my step-father's job had him mostly in Japan than Ireland. Where are you from?"   
"America," said Joana.   
"Which state?"   
"New York."   
"One of the original thirteen colonies," Cye said. "What made you decide to come to Japan?"   
"My classmates and I were offered a chance to study overseas. So we spun a globe and stopped on Japan."   
"That's an interesting way to plan a trip."   
Joana smiled at him.   
_She's cute,_ Cye thought. His mind wandered a little and he almost walked into the wall.   
"Careful," said Joana as she placed her hand on his wrist. A tingling sensation went through Cye's arm and his heart skipped a beat.   
"Well, we're here," he said, nodding to the Records Office. Joana opened the door and they walked in.   
"Here you are, Mrs. Lang," Joana said.   
"Thank you," said Mrs. Lang. "Why don't you two get out of here. Go enjoy the rest of the day."   
"Really?" they asked in unison. "Thanks."   
"That's cool," said Cye as they walked down the hallway.   
"She's very nice," said Joana.   
"Um, are you doing anything in particular?" Cye asked. "I mean, do you have anything planned for...arge...would you like to go with me and get a sandwich or something?"   
Joana looked at him in surprise. She had just met Cye and he was willing to buy her a snack. "Sure," she said. "I'd love to. Thanks. I have to get my stuff. It's upstairs."   
"Mine is, too," said Cye. They walked upstairs.   
"I know this nice little restaurant," said Cye as he put on his jacket.   
"That sounds great," said Joana and they left. 

"Hurry up, Kento!" Rowen shouted. "I'm going to be late!"   
"So have Sage drive you!" Kento shouted back from his bedroom.   
"He went to the library!"   
"I'd drive you there, Rowen," said Mia from the living room. "But Ryo borrowed my jeep and his car won't be ready until next week."   
"KENTO!" Rowen shouted again.   
"Hold on a minute!" Kento yelled. "Ah-ha! There it is!" Kento ran down the steps with an apron in his hand.   
"About time," said Rowen as Kento put on his sneakers.   
"Shut up or you walk," said Kento and they bolted to his van. 

Twyla stood outside a building with a sign that read 'Date Dojo'. She opened the door and walked into a small lobby. She took off her shoes, put her hands together and bowed respectively to the entrance to the training room. There was only one person in there, already dressed in his karate gi, practicing moves and blocks.   
"Excuse me," said Twyla.   
He stopped and looked at her. "Can I help you?" he asked, running his hands through his blonde hair.   
"I have to speak to Date Shojo." Twyla said.   
"Hold on a minute. DAD!" he screamed, causing Twyla to jump.   
"What's the matter with you, Alex?" said Sensei Date as he walked out of his office. "The way you're screaming, one would think the entire block was on fire."   
"She wants to talk to you," said Alex, jerking his thumb at Twyla.   
"May I help you?" asked Sensei Date.   
"This is for you." Twyla handed him an envelope. Sensei Date looked at the writing on the front of it.   


> > _TO: Date Shojo_   
__ FROM: Hwang Hoo Soo  _Well I'll be,_ thought Sensei Date, _my old training partner._ He opened the envelope and pulled out the paper. 

> __

Shojo,   
__ This is Twyla Banning. She is my best student and I've encouraged her to take part in your class while she is in Japan. Let me know of her progress. 

> > __

~Hoo Soo 

  
"Well Hoo Soo, you were never one for writing," said Sensei Date. "Welcome, Twyla. I hope that you enjoy your stay in Japan."   
"Thank you, sensei," said Twyla and she bowed.   
"Do you need a karate gi?" asked Sensei Date.   
"I have my own, sensei. Thanks anyway."   
"Good," said Sensei Date. "Class will begin shortly. The girls' locker room is through that door and to your right. I'm afraid to say that you'll be the only girl in this class."   
"Okay. Thanks for the warning," said Twyla. Sensei Date went back to his office. Twyla went to the locker room.   
"Don't use the third locker on your left when you go in," said Alex.   
"Why?" Twyla asked.   
"Because it sticks and you'll have a hell of a time opening it."   
Twyla turned around and looked at him. "And how would you know that?"   
Alex stopped mid-punch and his ears turned red. "I, uh, overheard my sister tell my father," he said quickly.   
"Right," said Twyla and she went into the locker room. 

Jessie flipped through the pages of the book on ancient Japan and famous wars. She remembered reading a book that was written about twenty years ago, mentioning a battle that ended with an earthquake, swallowing warriors on both sides. Not all the details were written about that battle that took place over one thousand years ago. Jessie shut the book and looked at the cover. 

Wars in the Land of the Rising Sun by Dr. Takahiko Koji 

_I wonder if he lives around here,_ Jessie thought as she took another book off the shelf. 

Sage walked up the stairs to the second floor in the library. For history class, he needed to pick a battle that made a major impact in Japan's culture.   
_Too bad I couldn't write about the battle between Talpa and the Ancient One, _Sage thought with a grin._ I wonder if I would get an 'A' for that._ He looked down the aisles and stopped short._ It's her!_ Sage recognized the girl he and the others had saved last week, flipping through a book. He walked slowly over to Jessie.   
"Hey," he said quietly and put his hand on her shoulder. Jessie let out a yelp and dropped the book.   
"Sorry," Sage apologized. He picked up the book and gave it to her.   
"Don't take this personally," said Jessie, "but the last time I saw you, I nearly died."   
"That's what I want to talk to you about," said Sage.   
"Not me," Jessie said, "I don't want to see another one of those things. See ya." She started walking away.   
"No wait." Sage pleaded and grabbed her hand.   
A tingling sensation went through both of their bodies. They looked at each other.   
"I don't know how to explain this," Jessie said, "but I have this feeling-"   
"That we've met before," finished Sage, "I had this dream about us dancing in a white marble palace and-"   
"I was wearing a gold dress with red trim, you had a green top with yellow trim," Jessie finished.   
"Geez," said Sage. "I've heard that when two people dream the same dream, they actually meet in the dream." He let go of her hand. "I'm Sage."   
"I'm Jessie."   
"How about we go sit down somewhere."   
"Whatever you say, your majesty," Jessie said and laughed at the confused look on his face. "I met your brother."   
"Which one?" Sage asked.   
"Alex," said Jessie. "He told me about your reputation as the Flirt King when you were in high school."   
"I gave that up before my senior year," said Sage.   
"So he told me. But the Date Club still worships the ground you walk on."   
"I had hoped that they had gotten over that."   
"Not hardly," Jessie informed him. "They wanted to buy my T-shirt I wore when I knocked you to the ground for ten thousand yen."   
"Boy do they need help," Sage shook his head. "So, shall we go?"   
"Of course." 

"Casey, please can we sit down for a while?" Gwen begged for what seemed like the hundredth time.   
"Oh, come on, Gwen," said Casey. "We've barely done anything."   
"Barely? Barely!" exclaimed Gwen. She held out the bags she was carrying. "You call this barely! Only one is mine! Three are yours! You should be carrying them, but you can't, because you've got four yourself!"   
"So I was born to shop," said Casey. "Oh look! A shoe store!"   
"I'm not going in there." Gwen said, sternly.   
"Okay. Just watch the bags, then."   
"I don't think so."   
"All right. Fine," Casey groaned, "we'll find a place to sit down. Then will you watch bags?"   
"Maybe." Gwen looked around. "That seems to be a good place." She gestured to a small Chinese restaurant. _And I'm hungry,_ she thought.   
They entered the restaurant and saw a young man with charcoal-black hair and blue eyes, wiping the counter. He smiled at them. Gwen returned the smile.   
Casey put her bags on the booth seat. "I'll be back shortly," she said, leaving the restaurant and walked across the street to the shoe store.   
"Shortly. Translation, an hour and a half." Gwen sighed, sitting in the booth.   
"Looks like you two bought out the mall," said the young man.   
"She did," said Gwen, pointing out the window. "Not me. Only one bag is mine."   
"Don't like shopping much?" he asked.   
"I like it, but I don't worship the mall like she does."   
"Would you like a menu?"   
"Please."   
"Kento, come here for a minute!" a voice called from the kitchen.   
"Be right there!" He handed her a menu. "I'm Kento."   
"I'm Gwen." They smiled at each other and he went into the kitchen. 

"Here we are," said Cye. "My best friend's family owns this place. You'll love it."   
"Cool," said Joana. "Back home there's a Chinese restaurant near my friend Jessie's house. It's really good."   
"Sounds great," said Cye. "If I'm ever in that part of America, I'll try it. What's it called?"   
"The Dynasty."   
Cye looked at her in surprise.   
"What's wrong?" Joana asked.   
"Interesting name for a restaurant." He opened the door. "Ladies first."   
"Thank you," she said and walked inside.   
_Wait till Ryo hears that a restaurant in America is called 'The Dynasty.' _Cye thought as he walked inside.   
"Joana!"   
"Gwen!" She hurried over to her friend sitting in the booth. "Let me guess - Casey's shop till you drop?"   
"I've dropped," said Gwen. "She's in the shoe store across the street."   
"She'll be flat broke before the month is over," said Joana. "Gwen, this is Cye."   
"Nice to meet you," said Cye.   
"Same here," Gwen said.   
"Cye!"   
"Hey, Kento."   
"Man, am I glad you're here," said Kento, "I hate to do this to you, but Tari called in sick and Hanza's not coming until six. You want to help around here a bit?"   
"I don't know, Kento," said Cye, "I promised Joana-"   
"That's all right," said Joana, "I'll take a rain check."   
"Kento, this is my friend Joana," said Gwen.   
"Hi," said Kento. "Boy, this is a small world, isn't it?"   
"You sure, Joana?" Cye asked.   
"Don't worry about it," she said.   
"You're a doll."   
"Tell you what," said Kento. "Pick what you want. It's on the house."   
"You don't have to do that," said Gwen.   
"Consider it as a welcome to Japan."   
"Well, thank you," said Joana.   
"Come on, Cye. Let's get to work," said Kento. They walked into the kitchen.   
"You gave them a free meal because of Gwen," said Cye.   
"Like you wouldn't do the same for Joana," said Kento. 

"Nice guys," said Joana, "Cye is cute."   
"Kento is good-looking," said Gwen. "His mother is very nice. Guess what? She offered me a job to work here when I can. Is that cool or what?"   
"That's great," said Joana. "So how many recipes did you exchange?"   
"That's why she wants me to work here."   
"I hope that Kento doesn't get in your way when you're cooking," said Joana. "From what Cye told me, his stomach is bigger than the Grand Canyon."   
"Lord help me," Gwen prayed. 

Sensei Date was right about Twyla being the only girl. A dozen and a half boys, ages 14 to 24 arrived, making Twyla feel out of place, like a rose in a bunch of daisies. Sensei Date clapped his hands and the class stood in a line, side by side, Twyla standing on the end next to a 16-year-old, light-green hair boy. Sensei Date put his hands together and bowed to the class and they returned the bow.   
"Konnichi-wa," said Sensei Date.   
"Konnichi-wa, sensei," said the class. He waved his hand and they sat down.   
"Three things you need for this class," said Sensei Date, "a positive attitude, motivation, and always-"   
He was cut off by the sound of the main door opening, someone grunted as he - Twyla guessed - pulled off his shoes, and made a quick bow to the entrance to the training room. Twyla caught a glimpse of a blue-hair young man run towards the locker room, shoes in one hand, and a gym bag in the other.   
"I'm sorry, sensei!" he yelled from the locker room.   
"...Be on time," Sensei Date said calmly - the calm before the storm. "ROWEN!"   
Several students began to snicker as Rowen ran out of the locker room, tying his belt. He sat down on the other end next to Alex.   
"You're late, Rowen," said Sensei Date.   
"Forgive me, sensei," Rowen said.   
"Please be on time or don't come at all," said Sensei Date and he went on to talk about the tradition of karate.   
"Overslept again, Rowen?" asked Alex.   
"Shut up, Alex," Rowen hissed at him.   
"And now," said Sensei Date, "I would like to introduce, Twyla Banning."   
_There's a girl in this class?_ Rowen thought and his eyes widened.   
Twyla stood up and walked over to Sensei Date. "Thank you, sensei." She bowed to the class.   
_Very nice,_ Rowen thought, letting his mind travel down the dirty path.   
"My name is Twyla," she said, "I live in America. I have been taking karate for eleven years and I hope that when I have mastered enough, I will be able to open my own dojo and teach other children that karate is more than a way to fight. It is an art of self-discipline and defense."   
"Good," said Sensei Date. "Why don't you show us a little of what you learned."   
Twyla demonstrated combinations of blocks, kicks, and punches. No two moves were the same.   
_Unpredictable, _Rowen thought, _like the wind._   
Twyla finished and bowed. Everyone clapped.   
"Very impressive," said Sensei Date. "Would you mind if you sparred with one of the other students?"   
"Not at all, sensei." Twyla said.   
"Who would like to spar with Twyla?" Sensei Date asked the class.   
"Are you single?" asked Alex.   
_Figures,_ Rowen thought, _always trying to see if you can prove yourself worthy to be the next Flirt King._   
"Alex," Sensei Date scolded his son.   
"Uh, yes," Twyla said cautiously. "Why?"   
Alex jumped up and stood in his fighting stance in front of Twyla. "Bring it on, baby!"   
"ALEX!" yelled Sensei Date. He grabbed his son's arm and pointed to the back corner. "Thirty, and don't think that I won't be watching."   
Alex walked over to the back corner and started doing push-ups.   
"Any volunteers?" Sensei Date asked.   
All the boys' hands shot into the air. Except Rowen's.   
"Rowen," said Sensei Date. "Why don't you?"   
"Sensei, I must decline," said Rowen. "I-"   
"Come here," Sensei Date instructed. Rowen stood up and walked over to him. "Listen well," Sensei Date hissed in his ear. "I let you come to this class because you are best friends with my son, and I let you come for free. So do as you are told, understand?"   
"Yes, sensei," Rowen said. He turned to face Twyla and gave her a weak smile. It wasn't that Rowen was squeamish about sparring against a girl, it's because that his Strata Armor had boosted up his physical stamina, making him a little stronger and quicker than he was before he received the Armor. Rowen was afraid that he might hurt Twyla.   
Sensei Date clapped his hands twice. Rowen bowed to Twyla and she returned the bow. They took their stances and started circling each other. Rowen was the first to make a move, sending a high kick, which Twyla blocked. She countered with a punch. Rowen caught her wrist and tripped her. Twyla lost her balance momentarily, but didn't fall. During their fight, they gave each other a couple good hits. Rowen knocked her legs out from under her with a sweep-kick. Twyla flipped him over herself.   
_She's pretty good,_ Rowen thought, which disturbed his concentration enough for Twyla to do a spin-kick. Her foot contacted the right side of his head. Rowen's vision went blurry, he saw red, and then sank into blissful darkness as his body sank to the floor and landed with a dull thud against the mat.   
"Oh God! I didn't mean to hit him that hard!" Twyla shrieked. "I thought that he was going to duck!"   
Sensei Date walked over to Rowen. "Okay, you can get up now. Rowen? Ro-wen." He lifted an eyelid. "Out cold. I hate to say it, but he deserved it."   
"What do you know," said Alex, who had rejoined his fellow students. "Brain Boy got knocked out by a girl!"   
"That's enough," said Sensei Date. He pointed to three students. "Help me bring him to the cot in my office."   
The students obeyed and helped Sensei Date carry Rowen. Twyla followed. They placed Rowen on the cot.   
"Out," said Sensei Date. "Let him rest."   
"Nice shot," whispered one of the boys as he walked by Twyla.   
"Um, sensei?" asked Twyla. "Is it all right if I stay with him?"   
"Sure," said Sensei Date. "If you need anything, just call for me." He shut the door as he left.   
Twyla pulled a chair next to the cot and looked at Rowen. She took his hand in hers. _I'm sorry,_ she thought. 

Ryo parked the jeep in the driveway and got out. "Hey, White Blaze," he said to the tiger lying on the porch. White Blaze stood up, stretched, and bounded off into the woods.   
_I hope that the package arrives today,_ Ryo thought with a smile as he went inside. "Hello! I'm home!"   
"Hi, Ryo!" Mia's voice drifted from the living room. "The other guys aren't home yet!"   
_YES!_ Ryo thought and did a little dance. _Now I can enjoy being alone with Mia without the guys tormenting us._ He walked into the kitchen. 

About half an hour later, the front doorbell rang.   
"I'll get it!" said Mia. She put her book down, got off the couch, walked to the front door, opened it, and saw a deliveryman holding a box under his arm.   
"Koji Mia?" he asked.   
"Yes?"   
"For you." He handed her the box. "Sign here, please?"   
Mia took the clipboard and signed the paper.   
"Thank you. Have a good day," he said.   
"You too." She shut the door. _Who sent this?_ Mia wondered, taking the envelope off the box. She opened it and pulled out a card that had a picture of a heart surrounded by flowers and doves. She opened the card and read:   


> __

Mia, 

_ From the day I met you there was a feeling inside me that burned more than Wildfire. I didn't know how to express my feelings towards you. But as time went by, I found myself caring for you more and more. My love for you is stronger than Inferno._   
_ I pray that you feel the same._

_ ~Ryo_

  
Tears rolled down Mia's cheeks as she put the card back in the envelope.   
Ryo walked into the room. "Hey, Mia. Why are you crying?" he asked.   
Mia threw her arms around Ryo's neck and kissed him passionately.   
"And the Inferno Swords are Fervor," Ryo said after the kiss. "I love you."   
"I love you, too," Mia said. "What's in the box?"   
"Open it," he said. "It's a surprise. I'm not spoiling it."   
Mia let Ryo go and opened the box. Inside was a little stuffed panda holding a heart that read 'Yours Forever'. Fresh tears welled in Mia's eyes.   
"That's only the beginning," said Ryo, taking Mia's hand and leading her into the dining room. "A little dinner, a little dance, and a movie about romance." He pulled out the chair and Mia sat down.   
After eating, Ryo played 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' by Savage Garden. He lip-synched to the song while dancing with Mia, and it made her heart soar beyond the heavens. When the song ended, they watched 'Ghost.'   
"Even though he was a spirit, he still watched over her and she never stopped loving him," Mia said when the movie was over. She was laying on top of Ryo, on the couch, her head resting on his chest.   
"I'd do the same," said Ryo, "I'd run forever until I'd find you."   
They kissed with more passion than before, and fell off the couch. 

Twyla put her karate gi in her bag and zipped it. Class was over and Rowen was still unconscious. She had spent the entire class watching over him. She walked into Sensei Date's office and looked at Rowen. Twyla started to leave when she heard a groan. She looked at Rowen and hurried to his side.   
Rowen opened his eyes and looked at Twyla. "Yes. No. Yes. Rowen. Three."   
"Pardon?" Twyla asked, confused.   
"Yes, I can see you. No, I don't feel nauseated. Yes, I'm sure. My name is Rowen. You're holding up three fingers."   
Twyla looked at her hand and hid it behind her back. "I'm sorry," she apologized.   
"Don't worry about it," said Rowen.   
"Twyla," Sensei Date entered the office. "Why don't you...well, Rowen. You're finally awake. Alex, go get an ice pack. I'll get your things, Rowen."   
Twyla helped Rowen sit up. "I have to go," she said, "I hate to leave you like this."   
"It's all right," said Rowen. "My friends are going to pick me up."   
"I'll see you some other time?"   
"Just as long as you warn me before you start kicking."   
Twyla smiled at him and left. As soon as the main door closed, Alex walked in with an ice pack.   
"Hey, Brain Boy," he said and tossed Rowen the ice pack. "Did you enjoy your nap?"   
"Your existence of twenty-one years on this planet has irritated many, many people, Alex," Rowen said, holding the ice pack against his head. "Drop dead."   
"Better to drop dead than to be knocked out by a girl," said Alex.   
_If my head wasn't pounding, I'd kick your ass, you little punk!_ Rowen thought.   
"Alex," said Sensei Date. "Go clean the front windows."   
"Yes, sir," Alex left.   
"Here's your bag, Rowen," Sensei Date set it on the cot. "You can change in here. I'll shut the door."   
"Thanks, sensei," said Rowen. Sensei Date left the office and shut the door.   
As Rowen slowly changed from his karate gi to his regular clothes, he thought about Twyla. _I feel like I've met her before, _he thought._ Oh great! I'm starting to sound like Sage!_

"Okay, I'm done," Casey said as she walked in to the restaurant. "Hi Joana. When did you get here?"   
"Just after you went into the shoe store," said Joana. "Only one bag?"   
"Yeah, I'm a little short of cash."   
"Gee, I wonder why." Gwen said, looking at the other bags. "Well, let's get going. Bye Kento!"   
"Bye Cye!" Joana said.   
Both Cye and Kento came running out of the kitchen.   
"You're leaving?" Kento asked, disappointment in his voice.   
"That's too bad," said Cye. "We'll see each other at school, right?"   
"Sure we will," said Joana. "Just as long as they don't have me carry big boxes."   
They said their good-byes and left.   
"Time for us to leave too," said Kento.   
"You're the driver," Cye said. "Just don't get us killed." 

"I still can't believe you have that many siblings," said Jessie. "It must have been hell for you to use the bathroom."   
"It wasn't that bad," said Sage. "There's four bathrooms in my parents house."   
"There's two in my house, but it was still crazy even though it's just me, my parents, and Hank."   
Sage laughed as they walked outside.   
"It's bad enough with two grown-ups and two kids," Jessie went on, "but two grown-ups and eleven kids!"   
"Five now," Sage corrected her. "Six of us moved out - Mark, Melody, Daisaku, Dani, Sara, and me. From Alex to Roxy, they're still living with my parents."   
"Okay, Roxy's the youngest. How old is she?"   
"Six; she was a surprise. Roxy was born on June eleventh, two days after my eighteenth birthday."   
"You're lucky," said Jessie, "to have that many siblings. I just have Hank. I would've given almost anything to have another brother or sister."   
"You can have one of mine," said Sage.   
Jessie smiled at him. "Well, there's the bus," she said, "I'll see you Monday in school."   
"I'll be there," said Sage. "Maybe we can have lunch together."   
"Maybe," Jessie said, "as long as the Date Club doesn't take my chair because I'm sitting next to you."   
Sage laughed and waved good-bye as Jessie boarded the bus. Five minutes later, Kento's van pulled up in front of the library.   
"Sage, you're not going to believe this," said Cye as Sage jumped into the van. "I met a wonderful girl. Her name is Joana. She's like a poem, short and sweet, and she goes to Tokyo University."   
"That's great," said Sage. "Where does she live?"   
"In America. She came on the Student Exchange Program."   
"It gets even better," said Kento. "I met a girl, too. Her name is Gwen. She knows Joana and goes to Tokyo University too."   
"Small world," said Sage.   
They drove to the Date Dojo. All three got out and went inside.   
"Hi guys," said Rowen, who was sitting on a bench in the lobby.   
"Rowen," said Sage, noticing the ice pack. "What happened to you?"   
"Long story," said Rowen.   
"He was kicked in the head by a girl!" informed Alex as he jumped into the lobby.   
"A girl?!" the trio gawked at Rowen.   
"Shut up," said Rowen.   
Alex went on, "Knocked out cold-"   
"Shut up!"   
"-For an hour and a half," Alex finished.   
"A girl?" Kento was still stunned.   
"The whole class?" Cye couldn't believe it either.   
"Shut up!" Rowen yelled.   
"Get out of here Alex, before I decide to kill you," said Sage, "and I won't feel guilty, because there are plenty of siblings to spare."   
Alex gave his older brother a nasty look before going to the locker room.   
"I got your bag, Rowen," said Cye.   
"Yeah, let's go." Sage held out his hand.   
"I can walk," said Rowen. He stood up and the four Ronins left the dojo.   
"A girl?" Kento asked. 

As for Ryo and Mia, their romantic afternoon had turned into a make-out fest. Mia's blouse was unbuttoned and Ryo had lost his shirt. Mia's hands traveled over his chest down to his waist. She was about to unbuckle his belt when Ryo stopped kissing her and looked up.   
"What is it?" Mia asked.   
"Listen," said Ryo. They heard a vehicle pull into the driveway. "Oh shit! They're home!" Both quickly jumped to their feet. "Where's my shirt?" Ryo panicked.   
"Here," said Mia, pulling it out from under the couch cushions.   
"How'd it get under there?!"   
"How should I know?!" Mia threw Ryo's shirt at him and started running for the stairs. Ryo grabbed her hand, turned her around, and kissed her.   
"Next time," he promised and ran back into the living room.   
Mia quickly ran upstairs and into the study, shutting the door. She sat in the chair and buttoned her blouse.   
As Mia brushed her hair, she looked at the three pictures on the desk. One was a picture of her grandfather. The second one was of her and Ryo, taken at the amusement park the year before. And the last one was of Yuli, herself, and Anubis, with his arms around them. Mia picked up the picture and stared at it.   
It had been six years since Anubis' death, but to Mia it still felt like yesterday when she invited him to stay at her house after his change. Sometimes, when Mia woke up during the night, she would find Anubis in the study reading history books.   
_"I just want to see what has happened in the past four hundred years,"_ he had said.   
Anubis was very intelligent. Whenever Mia was stuck trying to find something else about the Armors, Anubis gave her tips that proved quite useful.   
Mia put the picture down, silently wishing that Anubis was still alive. She would have let him stay with her if he didn't want to go back to the Dynasty. But that would never happen now.   
Mia quickly checked her reflection with the little mirror she had in the desk and noticed her lipstick was smudged.   
_Uh-oh,_ she thought, _I hope that Ryo wiped off his mouth._

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Rowen said as he and the others walked into the house.   
"What's the matter?" Ryo asked sitting up, looked at his friends and noticed Rowen's ice pack. "What happened to you?"   
"He got kicked in the head," said Kento.   
"Shut up," Rowen said through clenched teeth.   
"And it was... a girl!"   
"You're dead!" Rowen lunged at Kento, but Sage stopped him.   
"Rowen, why don't you go lay down for a while," said Sage.   
"Didn't he already have a nap?" asked Cye.   
Rowen glared at him and walked upstairs.   
"Sweet dreams," said Kento. "Only make sure she doesn't kick you in your head."   
Rowen threw his ice pack at Kento, which went wide.   
"Boy, did she screw up your aim."   
Rowen flipped his middle finger at Kento, then walked into his bedroom.   
"Hey Ryo," said Cye, "what's that on your mouth?"   
_Mia's lipstick!_ Ryo quickly wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Cherry pie."   
"Any left?" Kento asked.   
"No, I ate it all," Ryo said.   
"Since when do you eat an entire pie?" Cye asked.   
"Since I missed lunch."   
"Cye," said Kento, "let's go into the kitchen and raid the fridge."   
As the two friends walked into the kitchen, Sage walked into the living room. "Ryo," he said, "that girl we saved last week."   
"What about her?" asked Ryo.   
"I saw her at the library," said Sage. Ryo sat up and looked at him. "Her name is Jessie," Sage continued. "She goes to Tokyo University. She came on the Student Exchange Program."   
"Where is she staying?"   
"I didn't ask her. I didn't want her becoming suspicious. Besides, she's still jumpy since the Nether Soldier."   
"Who wouldn't be," said Ryo. "Did you ask her about the pendant?"   
"Damn! I knew I forgot something!" Sage slapped the couch.   
"Don't worry," said Ryo. "We'll see her soon." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * October 

"Yuli! Slow down!" Mia said, trying to keep up with the young boy and hold onto the shopping bags in her hand.   
"But Mia, I want to get to the arcade," said Yuli, stopping and faced Mia. "Unlimited Arena has just been released; you have no idea how popular this game is."   
"It's Saturday morning, Yuli," she said. "It's not even ten o'clock yet."   
"I know," he said, looking at his skateboard. "But I want to get there before some other kid breathes on it. This game is my new reason for living."   
_And what, pray tell, was your first reason?_ Mia thought as she looked at Yuli. "Okay," Mia sighed. "We'll go to the arcade, but I don't want you complaining when I say it's time to go."   
"I won't. I promise." Yuli saluted her.   
"All right, let's go." Mia said and they walked down towards the arcade.   
"Hey Mia, watch this!" Yuli jumped on his skateboard and took off.   
"Yuli! Get back here!" Mia shouted. "You might hit someone!" 

"Ah, it's nice to get out of the hotel and not have to go to school." Jessie sighed. "And have Monday off, too."   
"That's a nice phrase from you," said Twyla, "since you wouldn't leave the hotel the second day we were here."   
"Yeah, well, what can you do," said Jessie.   
"Why wouldn't you leave the hotel, sis?" asked Joana.   
"Did you have one of you dreams again?" Gwen asked.   
"Oh, don't start with that," Casey pleaded. "Jessie and her dreams. If you do dream about the future, Jessie, why don't you dream the winning lotto numbers?"   
"I don't control them, for your information, Casey," said Jessie. "If I could, we would have flown here first class, not coach. The only dream I had here was of me dancing with a very handsome blonde guy in a white marble palace."   
"What about your headaches?" asked Twyla.   
"The last one was on September eighteenth."   
They continued walking and talked about what they had to do for school, not noticing a boy on a skateboard heading straight for them.   
"Watch out!" a voice shouted. Before the girls could react, the boy slammed into Joana, knocking her to the ground.   
"I'm sorry, ma'am!" he frantically apologized.   
"Joana!" Gwen cried. "Are you all right?"   
"Ow," was Joana's response.   
"And you wanted to come to Japan because?" Jessie asked.   
"Shut up," said Joana.   
Jessie helped her to her feet, as a girl about their age came running up to them.   
"Yuli," she scolded, "I told you to slow down."   
"I'm sorry, Mia," he said, looking at the ground.   
"Brothers," said Twyla. "Can't live with them, can't live without them. Especially younger brothers."   
"Older brothers are the worst," said Jessie. "And Casey can vouch for that."   
"Here, here," said Casey.   
"He's not my brother," Mia said. "His parents asked me to watch him while they went to the orchestra."   
"Don't care much for violins, do you kid?" Jessie asked.   
"My name is Yuli," he said.   
"Nice to meet you, Yuli. I'm Jessie."   
"I'm Casey."   
"I'm Joana."   
"I'm Gwen."   
"I'm Twyla."   
"My name is Mia. Did you come here on the Student Exchange Program?"   
"Yeah," said Twyla, "the five of us."   
"Five?" Mia asked. _How ironic,_ she thought. "I thought twenty students came."   
"There are," said Gwen. "But we've been friends for a long time. We do lots of things together."   
_Like the guys,_ Mia thought. "Are you going anywhere right now?" she asked. "I would really like to ask you about America."   
"Sure," said Joana. "We're just walking around. Where are you going?"   
"The arcade," Yuli said with a grin.   
"Really?" said Jessie.   
"Oh lord," groaned the others. 

At lunchtime, Jessie sat with Mia and Yuli, while Gwen, Joana, Twyla, and Casey sat at the next table.   
"Be right back," said Yuli, "I'm getting another soda."   
"That's your third one, Yuli." Mia said.   
"You're going to be running to the men's room like mad." Jessie said.   
"Last one. Promise," he said and went to the soda machine.   
"Three to one, he'll say, 'I gotta go' in twenty minutes," said Jessie.   
"It'll be his own fault." Mia said.   
"Tell me," said Jessie, changing the subject. "You wouldn't happen to know someone by the name of Dr. Takahiko Koji, would you?"   
Mia looked at her in surprise. "He's my grandfather," she said cautiously.   
"Really?" Jessie asked happily. "Could I meet him? I want to talk to him about-"   
"He's gone," said Mia. "He passed away six years ago."   
"I'm sorry."   
"It's all right. I miss him a lot. My parents died when I was little and Grandpa raised me. He taught me about the old armors and I've taken over his research."   
"Cool," said Jessie. "Could I borrow a couple of books? There's something I want to look up."   
"Why don't you and your friends come to my house for dinner?" asked Mia. "This way you can pick out which books you need."   
"Thanks, that'll be great." Jessie turned to her friends. "Hey, Mia invited us over to her house for dinner. What do you think?"   
"Cool."   
"Sounds great."   
"See, not a problem." Jessie smiled.   
"Oh, I think my roommates will be there, too," said Mia. "Is that okay?"   
"Fine with me," said Jessie. "We can't spend all of our time in the hotel. We need to meet new people." 

"I hope that these girls Mia's bringing over are babes," said Kento. "At least one of them."   
"I thought that you liked Gwen," said Cye. They were in the living room.   
"I do. Hey, maybe Gwen is one of the girls!"   
"The odds against that are a million to one," said Rowen. "Is everything about the Armors hidden? No traces?"   
"Not one," said Ryo.   
"Oh yeah," said Sage. "Mind telling me what that is?" He pointed to the fireplace.   
Ryo turned his head and saw their victory picture that was taken at the lake. Ryo in the middle, the other Ronins on his right, the Warlords on his left. "Oops." Ryo got off the couch, grabbed the picture, ran upstairs to hide it, and came back down.   
"Hark," said Kento, "the van approaches." 

"You live here?" asked Casey, staring wide eyed at the two-story mansion.   
"Yep, this is my house," Mia said proudly.   
"This is not a house," said Jessie. "This is Bill Gates' ski lodge."   
"It's beautiful," said Joana.   
"Has anyone ever gotten lost in there?" Twyla asked.   
"That's not nice," scolded Gwen. "I wouldn't mind living in a place like this."   
"You're welcome to stay," Mia said. She parked Kento's van in the driveway.   
"But didn't you say that you have roommates?" Joana asked, getting out of the van.   
"Yeah, five guys."   
"Five guys?" asked Casey.   
"Boy, is she living your fantasy," Jessie whispered to her.   
They went inside and hung their coats in the front hall closet and left their shoes along the wall.   
"Guys! We're here!" Mia called as they walked towards the living room.   
"Coming!" Ryo answered.   
_I know that voice, _Jessie thought._ Oh no! It can't be!_   
The guys came out of the living room. Cye, Kento, and Rowen stopped short.   
"Joana!"   
"Cye?"   
"Gwen?"   
"Kento!"   
Rowen and Twyla stared at each other. "How's your head?" Twyla asked.   
"Wait a minute," said Kento. "She's the one that knocked you out?"   
"Twyla, I'm surprised at you," said Gwen.   
"I didn't mean it," said Twyla, "I thought he was going to duck."   
"I'm fine," said Rowen. "Kento, you shall die."   
"Well," said Mia, "I guess I don't have to do five introductions. This is Casey."   
"Hello," said Casey and she bowed.   
"And," Mia turned around, but Jessie was not behind her. "We seem to be one short."   
"Sis," called Joana. She walked back to the front hall and saw Jessie leaning against the wall, pinching the bridge of her nose.   
"Oh God, oh God, oh God," she muttered.   
"Sis, are you all right?" asked Joana.   
"Yeah, I'm okay," said Jessie.   
"Do you have a headache?"   
"Not exactly."   
"Come on and meet Mia's roommates," said Joana. "Cye's one of them."   
_I know, _Jessie thought,_ I've already met him and the others._   
Joana walked back to where the others were waiting. Jessie followed.   
"And this is-" Mia started to say.   
"YOU!" exclaimed the five Ronins.   
"Hi guys." Jessie said quietly.   
"You know them?" Gwen asked.   
"I ran into them, more or less," Jessie explained. "When you stayed at the hotel the first day we were here."   
"You went man-hunting without me?" Casey glared at her friend.   
"I wasn't man-hunting!" Jessie protested. "I met them accidentally!" _Literally!_   
"Why don't you go into the living room and get to know each other better while I start supper," said Mia. "Ryo, would you like to help me, please?"   
"Sure," said Ryo, following Mia into the kitchen. "Before you ask, yes, Jessie is the girl we saved."   
"I don't believe this," said Mia. "What are the chances that I invite a girl that was chased by a Nether Soldier to my house?"   
"But this is a good thing," said Ryo. "Now we can find out where she's staying and Kayura can talk to her to find out why the Nether Soldier went after her."   
"Do you think Jessie said anything to her friends?" Mia asked.   
"I don't know," said Ryo. "But I hope that the others keep their mouths shut." 

After supper, Mia gave the girls a tour of her house. She let Jessie stay in the study to pick out a couple of books while the others followed Mia. Jessie was glad that none of the Ronins brought up anything about the Nether Soldier. She had no doubt that Mia knew, but like the Ronins, she said nothing.   
Jessie took a book off the shelf, and a small piece of paper fell out when she opened it. She picked it up and there were nine kanji written on it.   
"Virtue. Wisdom. Trust. Justice. Life. Loyalty. Piety. Obedience. Serenity." Jessie read quietly. "What in the world?"   
Numbness started to travel from Jessie's fingers through her arm. She quickly put the paper in the book, slammed it shut, and put it back in it's place on the shelf.   
"Jessie! Time to go!" called Gwen.   
"Okay! I'll be right there!" Jessie picked up the two books on the floor and left the study.   
"Hey Jessie," said Ryo, stopping her. He held out her pendant. "Lose something?"   
"My yin yang!" Jessie said happily. "You found it!"   
"It was on the ground after you knocked us over," Ryo said. "I fixed the chain."   
"Thank you," Jessie said as she grabbed the pendant, and the sensation she felt when Sage touched her hand went through them, only it was stronger. Ryo let go of the chain and stared at Jessie.   
"I won't say anything if you won't," she said.   
"Ditto," said Ryo.   
Jessie put on her pendant and they went downstairs. 

"Oh my God!" said Kento after the girls left. "What happened today will never happen again in this lifetime."   
"I have to tell Kayura that we know where she is," said Ryo.   
"Do you think she's figured out what Anubis said about the circle being completed?" asked Rowen.   
"I don't know."   
"Maybe Jessie has something to do with it," said Cye.   
"Maybe," said Sage. "She's strong. When our hands touched in the library, this tingling feeling went through me."   
"You sure it wasn't something else?" Rowen asked sarcastically.   
As Sage and Rowen started bickering, Cye and Kento laughing, Ryo's mind drifted away.   
_I'm sorry, Jessie, _he thought,_ but there is one person I have to tell._

February 18, 2001 

Added a little dialog for Yuli after rereading. I feel as though I've kept his mentality at the same age as he was in the show. I intend to fix that later on.   
  



	5. Sworn Silence

Warrior Call Part 4

Ronin Warriors 

Warrior Call 

By Janime 

Part Four - Sworn Silence   
********** 

The next day, Mia drove to the hotel where Jessie, Casey, Joana, Gwen, and Twyla were staying. She went up to their room and knocked on the door. Casey opened it.   
"Oh Mia," she said surprised. "We thought it was the hotel clerk. Come in."   
"What's going on?" Mia asked, entering. "Why are you packing?"   
"We've been evicted," said Jessie as she zipped her suitcase.   
"The hotel's being fumigated for termites and they're kicking everyone out." Twyla explained.   
"Where are you going to stay?" asked Mia.   
"We don't know," said Joana, "if we don't find a place, we're going to have to go back home on the next flight out."   
Mia thought frantically. She couldn't let them go back to America, especially Jessie. Fate had brought her to Japan for a reason, and if her destiny was somehow connected to the Ronins and Warlords, Mia would see it through. "Why don't you stay at my place," Mia said.   
"But you've got five guys living there already," said Casey.   
"Since when would that bother you?" asked Jessie. "But she's right. Wouldn't it be a little crowded with all of us sharing your home?"   
"There's plenty of room," said Mia. "It's going to take a while to set up a guest room, so you'll have to sleep in the guys' room tonight."   
"Won't they get upset?" Joana asked.   
"They won't. Trust me."   
"Are you sure?" Twyla asked.   
"Don't worry," said Mia. "They'll understand." 

"YOU DID WHAT?!" the five Ronins shouted.   
Mia had called them from a pay phone in the lobby and Ryo had turned on the speakerphone so that the others could hear. "I invited them to stay with us," said Mia.   
"We got that part," said Rowen, "but you gave them our room!"   
"Listen," Mia hissed, "there are two reasons why I asked them to stay with us. One, Jessie has to see Kayura so we can find out why the Nether Soldier was after her. Two, you guys don't pay rent. So unless you want to start paying, don't complain. It's my house." Dead silence came from the other end. "I thought so," she said. "Kento, bring your van. My jeep won't hold all their luggage."   
"Okay. I'll be there shortly," he said.   
The conversation ended. Kento happily grabbed his keys and put on his shoes and coat.   
"You lucky bastard," Cye said with a grin.   
"I'll tell Joana you would have come, but you gave up your seat for her." Kento teased. "How does that old saying go? 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'?"   
"Just get into the van and bring them here," said Sage.   
"Aren't we anxious?" Kento shut the door. 

"Thank you so much," said Joana for the hundredth time.   
"You're welcome," said Mia for the hundredth time.   
"Last one inside sleeps on the air mattress!" said Casey as she bolted towards the house. The others followed, leaving Jessie outside alone with Sage.   
"Looks like it's me," she sighed.   
"Don't worry," said Sage, picking up a suitcase. "When the room is finished, you'll get a bed."   
Jessie shut the jeep door. She picked up her other suitcase and carry-on bag, and they headed for the house.   
"Hey Jessie!" Yuli shouted.   
"Hi Yuli!"   
"I want you to meet someone!" He disappeared into the house.   
"He brought a friend over?" Jessie asked.   
"Maybe," said Sage. He had no doubt that Yuli's "friend" was large, white with black stripes, walked on all fours, and had a tail. They entered the house and set the luggage next to the rest by the stairs.   
"Where is everyone?" Sage called.   
"In the living room!" Rowen answered. "You gotta see this!"   
They walked into the living room and saw Gwen, Twyla, Joana, and Casey, huddling in fright. Gwen was protecting Joana; Casey was using Twyla as a shield.   
"What is your problem?" Jessie asked.   
Twyla said nothing, only pointed to the other side of the room. Jessie looked in the direction her friend was gesturing to, and saw Yuli standing next to a large white tiger. "That's a big kitty," said Jessie.   
"He won't hurt you," said Sage. "Go on, pet him."   
Jessie slowly walked over to Yuli. "His name is White Blaze," Yuli told her.   
"Hi White Blaze," said Jessie and held out her hand. He sniffed it and purred. Jessie knelt down and scratched between the tiger's ears and his purring grew louder.   
"Come on," Jessie said to her friends. "Don't be afraid."   
"Is it safe?" Casey asked.   
"Just think of him as a cat."   
"Yeah," said Joana, "a really big one."   
Twyla walked over to White Blaze. Casey was still clutching onto her for dear life. Gwen and Joana cautiously walked over to their friends, and they all gently started petting White Blaze.   
"Jade would kill me right now to be here," said Twyla. "She loves tigers."   
"And he loves attention," said Ryo. "Don't you, White Blaze?"   
"Well, we'd better get settled in," said Jessie as she stood up.   
"I'll show you to the boys' room," said Mia.   
Everyone took a piece of luggage (even White Blaze took a carry-on) and headed upstairs.   
"Here we are." Mia said.   
They put the luggage by the closet. Jessie quickly dove onto one of the beds, which just happened to be Sage's. Twyla jumped onto Rowen's bed, Joana took Cye's, and Gwen sat on Kento's bed. Casey walked over to Jessie.   
"Off," said Casey.   
"Dibs."   
"Don't think so. You were the last one in the house, so you have to sleep on the air mattress."   
"Fine," said Jessie as she got off the bed. "It's all yours." _Brat._   
"Come on, Yuli," said Ryo. "You've got a soccer game at two. I'll take you home."   
"All right," said Yuli. "Bye everyone."   
"Bye Yuli," they chorused. 

Yuli's team was victorious and they celebrated at Hanza's Pasta House Restaurant. Everyone was laughing, telling jokes, and bragging about Yuli's kick, which won the game.   
Only one man, dressed as a monk, stood silently. He was happy that Yuli had won, but couldn't share the celebration, because no one could see him.   
"Congratulations Yuli," said Anubis. 

Jessie groaned.   
"What's wrong?" asked Twyla.   
"I have a headache." Jessie said.   
"Aw, poor sis," Joana said.   
"Do you want an aspirin?" asked Ryo.   
"No," said Jessie. "I'll go sleep this off. Wake me up later so I can take a shower."   
"You'll have to use the one down here," said Sage. "The upstairs one is broken."   
"And we just got the one downstairs fixed," said Kento. "If it's not one thing, it's the other."   
Jessie stood up from the table and walked upstairs. White Blaze followed her.   
"Looks like White Blaze found himself a new owner," said Rowen. "You just lost your tiger, Ryo."   
Ryo sent a forkful of green beans in Rowen's direction.   
Upstairs, Jessie put her necklaces and earrings in the box and took a nightshirt and shorts out of her suitcase and set them on the dresser. She was tempted to lie on Sage's bed, but decided not to. Knowing Casey, she would push Jessie off the bed onto the floor.   
"Oh well," Jessie sighed as she lay down on the air mattress. White Blaze settled on the floor next to her. "You're a good boy, White Blaze," Jessie said and scratched the tiger's chin. White Blaze purred and licked her hand. Jessie drifted off into sleep. 

"Man, am I tired," Casey yawned as she and her three friends walked upstairs.   
"I wonder if Jessie is feeling better," Gwen said, opening the door. White Blaze lifted his head.   
"Cool," said Twyla, "a watch-tiger."   
White Blaze stood up, left the room and headed downstairs.   
"Jessie's still asleep," said Joana.   
"Let her sleep," said Twyla. "Her headaches are bad. I can't do anything for her."   
"Your incantations don't work?" asked Gwen.   
Twyla shook her head. "I've tried every healing incantation I know, ever since she came out of her coma seven months ago. Nothing. She still gets those headaches."   
"Ah, just let her sleep and listen to her bitch in the morning," said Casey. "I'm first for the shower." 

"So when are you going to call the Warlords?" Mia asked Ryo.   
"As soon as the girls fall asleep," he said.   
"Do you have to bring them here?" Kento asked. "Why can't you just take Jessie into the Dynasty?"   
"And scare her more than she already is? No, we have to tell her what we know first."   
"I'd rather they stayed in the Dynasty," said Cye.   
"Listen," said Ryo, "I know you guys are still uneasy about them-"   
"'Uneasy' is not the word," said Sage.   
"They've changed," said Rowen. "But still, I don't trust them completely."   
"Where was that opinion when Anubis helped us?" Ryo asked, glaring at Rowen.   
"Anubis is a different story!" said Rowen, his voice rising.   
"Keep your voices down, please." Mia begged. She looked at the clock. "It's almost eleven. I'll go check on them." Mia went upstairs. She opened the door and peeked inside. All five were asleep. Mia sighed and closed the door. She went back downstairs into the living room. "They're asleep," she said.   
"All right," said Ryo. He took a crystal orb out of his pocket. "Kayura," he said, "you can come here."   
The Warlords appeared. "Hello Ronins, Mia, White Blaze," said Kayura. "I take it you found the girl."   
"Even better," said Ryo. "Her name is Jessie and she's sleeping upstairs."   
"She's here?" Kayura exclaimed and headed for the stairs.   
"No, Kayura," Ryo said. "Her friends are here, too."   
"They're up in our room," said Kento.   
Kayura sighed. "I have to talk to her," she said, "and soon."   
"I know," said Ryo. "But there's something I want to show you guys first." He walked over to the TV and took Jessie's sketchbook off the shelf next to it. "I didn't show it to you guys," Ryo said to the other Ronins. "I decided to wait until all of us were here. This is Jessie's. She let me borrow it."   
"What is it?" asked Cale.   
"Her sketchbook."   
"Probably just a bunch of stick figures," said Rowen.   
Ryo flipped through the book and stopped. He held it out, showing the picture. "Pretty good for stick figures, wouldn't you say?" Ryo asked.   
Rowen stared wide-eyed at the hand drawn picture of the Armor of Strata.   
Ryo put the sketchbook on the coffee table and turned the pages, showing all the Armors.   
"She drew all of those?" Cye asked.   
Ryo nodded. "Look at the date here." He pointed to the bottom right-hand corner of the first picture in the book, which was of the Ancient One. "It's dated April 20th."   
"That was six months ago," Sage said.   
"Somehow she learned about the Armors," said Kayura. She picked up the sketchbook and turned the page. "What's this?" she asked, pointing to the page that was filled with astrological symbols.   
"I don't know," said Ryo, "I didn't ask her."   
"Sooner or later we'll have to tell her," said Kayura, turning the book in her hands. "This may be part of the reason why the Nether Soldier chased her." 

Jessie woke from a dreamless sleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.   
_At least my headache is gone, _she thought and looked at the clock._ 11:30! I said wake me up before they went to sleep!_   
Jessie sighed, deciding not to give her friends a rude awakening and disturb the rest of the house. She stood up, took her nightclothes off the dresser, and quietly left the room, shutting the door behind her. She tiptoed down the stairs towards the bathroom.   
"But that still doesn't explain why," Kento said.   
Jessie stopped. _They're still up?_ She put her nightclothes in the bathroom and crept towards the living room.   
"I know," said Kayura, "but it's just a theory."   
_Why does her voice have an echo?_ Jessie asked herself. _That's not humanly possible!_   
"She's strong," said Sage. "When our hands touched in the library, this feeling went through me. I don't know what it was."   
_You're not the only one, honey,_ Jessie thought.   
"Maybe she has a lot of power, but doesn't know about it," said Dayus.   
"You could be right," said Kayura. "But we won't know for sure until we talk to her."   
"Want to know what I think," said Cale, standing by the doorway.   
"Not really," said Cye, "but go ahead."   
Cale reached around the other side of the wall, grabbed Jessie's arm, dragged her into the living room, and flung her to the floor. "That we have an eavesdropper," Cale said.   
"Watch it, you big-" Jessie stopped when she saw the Warlords. "Jerk." It was barely a whisper.   
"This is the girl?" Kayura asked.   
"Yes," said Ryo. He stood up, walked over to Jessie and helped her to her feet. "This is Jessie," he introduced her. "Jessie, this is Cale, Sekhmet, Dayus, and Lady Kayura."   
"How do you do," said Kayura.   
"Pretty good despite the graceless entrance," said Jessie, glaring at Cale.   
"You shouldn't allow your presence to be detected so easily," he said.   
"Thanks for the tip," Jessie muttered.   
"Explain this," said Kayura, holding the sketchbook open to a picture of the nine helmets of the Armors on the page.   
"That's my sketchbook!" Jessie said, walking over to Kayura to take it, but she held it behind her back.   
"Why did you draw those pictures?" Kayura asked.   
"What's it to you?" Jessie demanded.   
"Oho, cat fight," Kento whispered to Cye and grinned.   
"Watch your tongue," Dayus warned Jessie.   
"Tell me about the pictures," Kayura said.   
"If you really want to know," sighed Jessie. "This past March, some guy ran me off the road just to get away from the cops. Even though I had my seat belt on, my head hit the steering wheel when I smashed into the telephone pole. I was in a coma for twenty days and during that I dreamed about the pictures."   
"Describe the dreams."   
"Some of them were still," Jessie continued, "but they told a story of some sort. Five were good. Four were evil. But in the end, the four changed."   
Kayura gave Jessie the sketchbook. "Show me which ones."   
Jessie flipped through the pages and pointed out the Armors. "The red, green, light blue, the orange doubted for a while, but regained his belief, and the dark blue. They were good. These four," Jessie pointed to the Warlords' Armors, "were evil but they changed in the end."   
"Anything else?" Kayura asked.   
"The five draw their power from the elements," said Jessie, "and I can't remember anything before my thirteenth birthday thanks to the accident."   
"You can't remember anything before that?" Sekhmet asked.   
"Nope, I have no recollection of my childhood whatsoever." Jessie shrugged. "Oh well. The past is the past. Leave it behind you and move on. That's my philosophy."   
"The symbols you drew in the beginning of the book," said Kayura. "What are those for?"   
"It's a secret code my friend Twyla and I use when writing notes to each other in class." Jessie explained. She pointed to the page. "This is a poem that relates to the pictures."   
"Tell me the poem." Kayura said.   
"If you insist," said Jessie and she read the poem: 

> > Torch and spirit sought through five,   
The last defense to keep humanity alive.   
The quest begins in the hour most dire,   
Drinking strength from immortal fire.   
Evil pressures good with all its might,   
From the darkest prison sheds the light.   
Find the third Warrior, for evil must halt,   
Sleeping beneath a churning pillar of salt.   
Time is running short; it's escaping the clock,   
Seek the next Warrior, buried within a throne of rock.   
Find the fifth Warrior, when hope seems to die,   
Floating among the eyes of the ages, unmourned in the sea of the sky.   
Unite them together, five to make one,   
Then bring back the other four, and victory is won.  Jessie looked up and noticed that everyone was STARING at her. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked.   
"How did you learn that poem?" Kayura asked calmly.   
Jessie turned to the picture of the Ancient One. "He was in my first dream and he told me to memorize it because it's not finished yet."   
"Not finished?" Mia asked.   
"Anything else?" asked Ryo.   
"Double the number and the Circle shall be complete," Jessie answered.   
The Ronins and Warlords looked nervously at each other.   
"What if I told you that the poem you have written is actually a prophecy," said Kayura. "And the Armors in your pictures do exist."   
"I'd say you're pulling my chain," Jessie said.   
"She doesn't believe you," translated Ryo.   
Kayura looked at the fireplace. "Where's the picture?"   
"It's upstairs. I'll get it." Ryo ran up to the study and came back down with a picture frame in his hand. He gave it to Kayura.   
"Mind you," Kayura said to Jessie, "this picture was taken six years ago."   
She gave the picture to Jessie and watched, as her eyes grew big. In the picture, from left to right, stood Rowen, Kento, Cye, Sage, Ryo, Kayura, Sekhmet, Cale, and Dayus, in their full Armors, holding their helmets above them.   
"How?" Jessie whispered. "I dreamed about these seven months ago."   
"You'd better sit down," said Ryo. "It's a long story."   
And they told Jessie about their battle against Talpa, the powers of the Armors, the Ancient Clan, and the Jewel of Life, Anubis, and everything else that had happened during that period. All the while, Jessie stared at the picture.   
"If your story is true," she said, "how did I know?"   
"That's what we have to find out," said Kayura. "But not now. It's late and I believe that everyone is tired. We'll continue this tomorrow."   
"I guess this means that I have to get the others out of the house tomorrow," Mia said.   
"That won't be a problem," said Jessie. "They've decided to hit the mall again."   
"Including you, Jessie, how many are there?" Kayura asked.   
"Five," Jessie replied.   
"I see," said Kayura. "Before we leave I have something to give to the Ronins. You know what it is and we might as well show Jessie." The Ronins walked over to Kayura and she gave them their Armor Spheres.   
Jessie walked over to Mia. "Mia, when they put their Armors on, there's a lot of energy going off, isn't there?" Jessie asked.   
"Yes."   
"Powerful, isn't it?"   
"Very," answered Mia. "Why? What are you getting at?"   
"Look at where all nine are standing."   
"Ready?" asked Ryo. They held the Spheres above them.   
"Before you do anything," Mia interrupted. "Much as I love to see you put on your Armors, but could you do this outside?"   
"Why?" asked Kento.   
"I'm not going to have much of a house left, that's why," Mia said.   
They lowered their hands.   
"Not to mention that you'll have four more people to swear to secrecy." Jessie reminded them.   
"They're right," said Kayura. "Would you mind taking a walk with us?"   
"And see all the fun?" asked Jessie. "Sure."   
"I'll stay here in case the others wake up," Mia said.   
"Just one more question before we go," said Jessie, "Kayura, why do I get the feeling that you and… Dayus… are together?"   
"We've been married six years." Dayus said cautiously.   
"Are you psychic or something?" asked Cye.   
"How do you do that?" Rowen asked.   
"I don't know," said Jessie. "You tell me."   
"Let's get going," said Kayura, wanting to get outside before anything else happened.   
"Right," said Ryo. "Mia, we'll be back in a few minutes."   
"Okay," she said and smiled at him.   
"Why don't you just kiss her, Ryo?" asked Sekhmet.   
Ryo's face darkened and Mia left the room.   
_I'm not going to ask,_ Jessie thought, as they left the house and walked into the forest.   
"If it's not one side," said Ryo, "it's the other."   
"But we can't help it," said Kento. "You two are so cute together."   
They continued with their taunting. Jessie remained quiet. White Blaze nudged her leg and Jessie put her hand on his back.   
_I don't believe this,_ she thought, _I'm walking through a forest with nine people who claim that the Armors in my pictures exist, and a tiger that is over one thousand-years-old and was also brought back to life. Should I consider myself lucky?_   
They stopped at a clearing. "Okay," said Ryo. "Ready Jessie? Jessie? Where'd she go?"   
They looked around, but didn't see her. White Blaze grabbed Ryo's sleeve and tugged.   
"Where is she?" he asked the tiger.   
White Blaze let go of Ryo and walked through the trees. The Ronins and Warlords followed him to Anubis's Circle of Stones. Jessie was standing in front of it. Her eyes were half-closed and she was holding her hands out in front of her.   
"Jessie, are you all right?" Ryo asked. She didn't respond. Ryo snapped his fingers in front of her face.   
"What's wrong with her?" Sage asked.   
"I don't know," said Ryo. He put his hand on Jessie's shoulder and the feeling of a massive electric shock went through his body. Ryo cried out and let go at the same time Jessie yelped.   
"What? Where?" Jessie looked confused as much as the others.   
"What did you do?" demanded Ryo. "Damn! That hurt!"   
"Me? What I did!" exclaimed Jessie. "I don't even know how I got over here! Last thing I remember was walking behind you guys and White Blaze was next to me!"   
Everyone stared at her and she looked away.   
"Okay," said Ryo. "Let's just pretend that didn't happen, all right?"   
Jessie nodded. "Fine with me."   
"Good. We'll show you our Armors and then we'll get back to the house." They stood in the same order as in the photo and held the Spheres above them. "Here goes," said Ryo. "VIRTUE!"   
"WISDOM!"   
"TRUST!"   
"JUSTICE!"   
"LIFE!"   
"LOYALTY!"   
"PIETY!"   
"OBEDIENCE!"   
"SERENITY!"   
Their kanji glowed and it seemed that they faded into shadows. They reappeared, wearing their sub-armors.   
"Holy shit..." Jessie whispered. She put her hand on White Blaze for support.   
"If you think this is impressive," said Cye.   
"You ain't seen nothing' yet," Kento finished.   
"Why don't you go first." Ryo said to the Warlords.   
"If you insist," said Kayura. She looked at Jessie. "Don't be afraid."   
"Too late for that." Jessie informed her.   
The Warlords held out their left hands.   
"CRUELTY! TO ARMS!"   
"VENOM! TO ARMS!"   
"CORRUPTION! TO ARMS!"   
"ILLUSION! TO ARMS!"   
The helmets appeared in their hands. The Warlords placed them on their heads and their full Armors appeared.   
Jessie stood wide-eyed and stuttered.   
Kayura's faceplate opened. "Your turn," she said to the Ronins.   
"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE!"   
"ARMOR OF HALO!"   
"ARMOR OF TORRENT!"   
"ARMOR OF HARDROCK!"   
"ARMOR OF STRATA!"   
The energy waves exploded from their hands as the banners circled around them, flying upwards, and turned into glowing cherry blossom petals, which swirled around the Ronins, bringing forth their full Armors. They caught a handful of petals and held it above them. The petals turned into the helmets and the Ronins placed them on their heads.   
Jessie's knees buckled and she landed on her backside.   
Ryo walked over to her and his faceplate opened. "Well?" he asked.   
"H-h-h-how..." she finally managed to say.   
"Did you know? That's what we're going to find out." Ryo helped Jessie to her feet. She looked at his Armor.   
"How heavy is that?" she asked.   
"You'd be surprised how light it is and it sustains a lot of damage." Ryo said. He took off his helmet and held it out to Jessie. Gingerly, she took the helmet and was amazed by how light it was.   
"It weighs like a bike helmet," said Jessie. She held it in her left hand. "This is just too-AHH!"   
She dropped the helmet and the smell of burned flesh wafted into the air.   
"What's wrong?" Ryo asked, fear in his voice.   
Jessie bit her lip and held out her hand. It was covered with red blisters. "Burned," she said, trying to hold back tears.   
Kayura gently took Jessie's hand. She whispered a chant and Jessie's hand was back to its pale-peach color.   
"Thank you," Jessie sighed, flexing her fingers.   
Ryo picked up his helmet. "That's never done that before."   
"I guess this means we're even," said Jessie, giving him a little smile.   
"You understand, Jessie," said Kayura. "You must be silent about what we have told you and what you have seen."   
_Like anyone would believe me,_ Jessie thought. "My lips are sealed," she said.   
Kayura held out her hands and the Ancient Staff appeared. Jessie did a double take.   
_I shouldn't be surprised to see that,_ she thought.   
"The Ancient Staff," said Kayura. She held it in front of Jessie. "Swear on this that you won't discuss anything about the Armors to anyone else."   
Jessie touched the Staff and the rings began to clang. She let go and they stopped. Kayura looked at the Staff and then at Jessie. "Touch it again," she said.   
Jessie did as she was told and the rings started clanging again. Kayura grabbed the rings. The others started chuckling.   
"Now swear that you will not discuss with anyone about the Armors, except those present here, Mia, Yuli, and Dr. Fuji."   
"I swear on the Ancient Staff, I will be silent," Jessie vowed. She let go of the Staff. "Who's Dr. Fuji?"   
"A friend of ours," said Ryo. "He learned about the Armors like you did. Accidentally."   
"Tell me some other time," said Jessie. "I've had enough for one night and I'm tired."   
"We all need our rest," said Kayura. "Keep your promise, Jessie."   
"I will. It was nice meeting you." She bowed to Kayura. "And you." She bowed to the remaining Warlords. They returned the bow and disappeared.   
"You seriously didn't mean that, did you?" Rowen asked.   
Jessie turned around. The Ronins had changed back into their normal clothes.   
"Yes, I did," Jessie said as they started towards the house. "What's wrong with that?"   
"Oh boy," Ryo sighed quietly. "Here we go."   
"You don't know them like we do," said Sage. "Stay away from Cale. He's the worst."   
"No, Sekhmet is," Cye said. "Voice of experience."   
"Dayus is bad," said Kento. "His illusions will screw up your head."   
"Kayura is a Class-A bitch," said Rowen. "Don't even think about making friends with her."   
Ryo sighed again and shook his head. _How many times do we have to go through this?_   
"But they've changed." Jessie said defensively.   
"Over four hundred years in the service of evil," said Sage, "how can one just leave Talpa's service?"   
_Anubis, there are days when I wish you were still here, _Ryo thought,_ and this is one of them._   
"Wait a minute." Jessie ran ahead a little and faced them. "You four don't trust them because you believe that one day when you let your guard down, they'll pounce. The last six years has been nothing more than an act. Or maybe you're mad at what Talpa did to you, and you're just taking it out on them."   
Sage, Cye, Rowen, and Kento, tried to say something, but couldn't find the words. Jessie continued walking towards the house, White Blaze next to her.   
Ryo smiled. "She has a point," he said as they followed her.   
"Ryo you have no idea what happened inside that castle dungeon," Cye said.   
"Excuse me," said Ryo, "my power was drained to the point where I nearly died. Several times, might I add? Also, eighteen Nether Spirits possessed me at once. So don't lecture me about pain." He looked at Rowen. "What about you? You were the first one to say, 'Maybe the Warlords aren't as bad as we think they are.' What changed your opinion?"   
"I don't know," Rowen said, "I was able to trust Anubis, but I can't trust them for some reason."   
They went into the house. Mia was sitting on the couch. "Well?" she asked.   
"I have seen it all," said Jessie.   
"Kayura made her swear on the Ancient Staff not to tell anyone," said Ryo.   
"Welcome to the club," said Mia. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, everyone." She went upstairs.   
"Anybody need the bathroom?" Jessie asked. "I'm going to take a shower."   
"At this hour?" asked Cye.   
"Better late than never."   
"Go ahead," said Sage.   
"All right, I'm going upstairs." Ryo said.   
"Where are you four going to sleep?" Jessie asked the other four Ronins.   
"In the living room," said Cye. "I got the big couch, Rowen has the other couch, Sage has the chair-"   
"And I have the floor." Kento said bitterly.   
"You lost, Kento," said Sage.   
"Well," said Jessie. "If you fall asleep before I get out, goodnight." She went into the bathroom and shut the door.   
As the water beat on her back, Jessie thought about what had happened.   
_How did I know? _Jessie asked herself._ I came to Japan to leave my problems behind me, now I have new ones._   
She dried off and put on her nightclothes. Quietly, she opened the door and walked over to the living room. She peeked in and saw that Sage, Kento, Rowen, and Cye were asleep.   
"Goodnight." Jessie whispered and blew a kiss in Sage's direction. She tiptoed up the stairs to the room her friends were in.   
"Hey, Jessie."   
She turned to the right and saw Ryo standing in the doorway to his room wearing sweat pants.   
"You can sleep in my room," he offered.   
"Uh, Ryo," said Jessie, "where I come from-"   
"There's an extra bed in here," said Ryo.   
"Why didn't you give it to one of the guys?" Jessie asked. Ryo looked at her. "Oh, I see."   
"Come on," Ryo said. "Do you really want to sleep on the air mattress?"   
Jessie walked into his room and he shut the door.   
"Hi, White Blaze," Jessie said and she scratched the tiger's head. "He stays in here?"   
"Yep," said Ryo, sitting on his bed.   
Jessie sat on the other bed and braided her hair. "So who's Dr. Fuji?" she asked. "How did he learn about the Armors?"   
"I got sick after we defeated Talpa," Ryo explained. "I had to go to Shinora Hospital. Dr. Fuji is our doctor. Kayura had to bring me into the Dynasty to heal me. Dr. Fuji wouldn't let me out of his sight, so Kayura brought him along."   
"That must have been one hell of a shock," said Jessie.   
Ryo grinned. "He knew about the Legend of the Armors. Dr. Fuji and Mia's grandfather were good friends. After I was released from Shinora, I convinced the Warlords to get immunized from measles and everything else they can give." He chuckled.   
"What's so funny?" Jessie asked.   
"Promise you won't tell?" Ryo asked.   
Jessie crossed her heart.   
"Cale doesn't like needles."   
"You're kidding!"   
"Nope," Ryo shook his head. "He nearly fainted in Dr. Fuji's office."   
Jessie giggled. "It's going to be hard not to say anything about that to him, but I'll keep quiet."   
Ryo settled into bed. He took off one of the blankets and threw it onto the chair. Jessie also took off one blanket. She looked at White Blaze on the floor. Jessie folded the blanket in half and did the same to Ryo's blanket.   
"Move, White Blaze," she said. He got up and Jessie put the blankets on the floor and sat down on her bed.   
White Blaze sniffed the blankets, walked over to Jessie, put his paws in her lap, and licked her face. He lay down on the blankets.   
'How come you never did this for me?' Ryo read the tiger's expression.   
"Oh, sure," said Ryo. "Eat it up and make me feel guilty, why don't you?"   
"Poor thing sleeps on the carpet," said Jessie. "Let him have something like that once in a while." She settled into bed and turned off the lamp. "Goodnight, Ryo. Goodnight, White Blaze."   
"Goodnight, Jessie. Goodnight, White Blaze."   
White Blaze gave a double purr. 

February 18, 2001 

Minor changes; nothing too big of a deal.   
  



	6. Do You See What I See?

Warrior Call Part Five

Ronin Warriors 

Warrior Call 

By Janime 

Part Five - Do You See What I See?   
********** 

_ The little boy ran across the field towards the mangled body. The lifeless eyes stared at the sky, blood flowed from the wound in his throat, and his right arm had been torn off by the beast that killed him._   
_ "NO!" the little boy cried. "DADDY!"_

"Dad…"   
Jessie woke up, the little boy's cries from her dream still echoed in her mind.   
"Dad… Daddy, no… no… Dad…"   
No, not from the dream.   
"Daddy…"   
Ryo. Jessie looked at him. Ryo had kicked off the blankets and his head was turning from side to side violently. "Dad…" Ryo called, his voice getting louder.   
Jessie got up and walked over to him. "Ryo," she said, shaking him gently. She had to wake him up before the rest of the house heard him.   
"Daddy! Dad!" Ryo's voice was near screaming.   
"Ryo!" Jessie shook him harder. He sat up quickly, startling her. She jumped back and nearly tripped over White Blaze. Ryo stared straight ahead. Jessie put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. Jessie sat down on the edge of the bed. "Ryo, are you okay?" she asked gently.   
"J… Jessie?" He looked away from her and covered his face with his hands.   
"What's wrong?" Jessie asked.   
Ryo started trembling.   
_He's crying,_ Jessie realized. "Ryo, don't cry." She put her arm around him. "It's okay, I'm here."   
Ryo hugged her and sobbed quietly on her shoulder. His hair and skin were damp from sweat. Jessie started to feel tears in her eyes and her breath catch in her throat.   
"Ryo, stop crying," Jessie said. "Because if you don't, I'll start crying and it's not a pretty sight."   
Ryo managed a slight laugh and moved away from Jessie.   
"Here you go." She handed him a tissue.   
"Thanks." Ryo wiped his face and blew his nose.   
"Bad dream?" Jessie asked.   
"Yeah," Ryo nodded.   
"Your dad was killed by a wild animal when you were little, wasn't he?"   
Ryo looked at her. "How did you know?"   
"I had a dream of a little boy running across a field towards a body just lying there." Jessie said. "He was screaming 'No, Daddy'. And when I woke up, you were saying 'Dad' in your sleep. It was you - that little boy."   
He nodded again. "He was a wildlife photographer. He took me with him to Africa when I was five. A lion killed him." Ryo opened the night table drawer and took out a picture of himself, his parents, and his father's parents. Jessie looked at it and saw the remarkable resemblance between Ryo and his father.   
"You have your mother's eyes," she said.   
"And the rest comes from my dad," said Ryo. "I'm about two-years-old in that picture. My mom died from cancer shortly after it was taken. Her parents wouldn't accept me as their grandson. They didn't even go to her funeral."   
"Why not?" Jessie asked surprised.   
"They didn't want her to marry my father because they had her arranged to marry someone else," Ryo explained. "But my parents were very much in love. They eloped with help from my father's parents. He was twenty and she was eighteen. I was born two years later."   
"That's sweet," said Jessie. "It took my dad three times before my mom agreed to marry him. He finally got it right the third time."   
"How's that?"   
"He bought the ring."   
Ryo chuckled. "At least you still have your parents."   
"Yeah," Jessie sighed. _Too bad they're control freaks._ She gave the picture to Ryo and he put it back in the drawer. "Didn't you tell the others?" Jessie asked.   
"They know that my parents died when I was little," said Ryo. "But I never told them how they died or my mother's parents refusing me as their grandson." He sighed. "Now I don't have a family. I'm alone."   
"No you're not," said Jessie. "You've got Mia, Yuli, Sage, Cye, Kento, Rowen, White Blaze, Sekhmet, Cale, Dayus, and Kayura. They're your family. And now you've got my friends and me. Family doesn't have to be blood, Ryo. It's who you care about and who cares about you."   
"Thanks, Jessie." Ryo hugged her.   
"What are sisters for?" she asked. Ryo smiled and Jessie put the blankets over him. "Goodnight, Ryo."   
"Don't you mean 'Good morning'?" he asked. "It's three, forty-five."   
"Oh lord," Jessie sighed. "I'm not going to have a decent night's sleep while I'm here, am I?"   
Ryo laughed quietly. "Sweet dreams."   
"You too." 

Jessie woke up around quarter after seven. She sat up and stretched. Looking at Ryo, she saw a pleasant smile on his face, indicating that he had slept the rest of the night peacefully.   
"Morning, White Blaze." Jessie said to the tiger.   
He watched Jessie stand up, take her clothes from yesterday off the chair, and go into the bathroom.   
Jessie put her bra on; deciding it would be improper if she didn't wear it.   
_Too bad it wasn't just Sage and me,_ she thought, tiptoeing out into the hallway and down the stairs.   
Jessie peeked into the living room. Rowen, Kento, Cye, and Sage were still asleep. Jessie resisted the temptation to walk over to Sage and kiss him awake. He looked so cute curled up on the chair. Fighting the temptation, she walked into the kitchen.   
_Hmm, what can I make for breakfast?_ Jessie opened a cabinet and noticed a large box of pancake mix. She took it out and set it on the table. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out eggs, milk, syrup, and bacon.   
_I hope Mia doesn't mind,_ Jessie thought as she took the pans out and started to cook. 

Kento woke up from a dream that he was in an all-you-can-eat restaurant, realizing that he was chewing on his pillow.   
_It seemed so real! _Kento put his head back down and inhaled deeply._ Bacon, _he thought._ I smell bacon!_   
Kento looked around and saw that his friends were still asleep, and he knew that it couldn't be Mia since she liked to sleep late on weekends. So who was it?   
_Only one way to find out,_ Kento thought as he stood up and went into the kitchen.   
"Morning, Kento."   
"Jessie?" he asked surprised.   
"I hope I didn't wake you up," she said and put some pancakes on a plate.   
"Oh no," said Kento. "I was just hungry. I smelled the bacon."   
"Here." Jessie gave him the plate.   
"Uh, thank you," Kento said, trying not to drool all over the pancakes.   
"The syrup, milk, and some glasses are on the dining table," said Jessie.   
"Thanks." He went into the dining room and sat down. Kento was in the middle of his second pancake when Sage walked in.   
"It's a miracle," he said sleepily. "You made pancakes."   
"I didn't make them," said Kento, "Jessie did."   
"Jessie?" Sage's eyes widened.   
"Yeah, she's in the kitchen."   
Jessie came into the dining room carrying another plate of pancakes and a plate full of bacon. "Hi, Sage," she said. "Hungry?"   
"Yeah, thanks." He took the plate Jessie offered, sat down, and watched Jessie as she went back into the kitchen.   
"These are good," said Kento.   
"Kento, don't talk with you mouth full," Sage begged. "That's disgusting."   
Jessie returned a few minutes later and sat across from Sage. "The rate I'm going," she said, "I'll never have a chance to eat."   
"At least everyone else is still asleep," said Kento.   
"I thought I heard someone talking," said Cye as he entered the dining room. "What's cooking?"   
"Pancakes," said Jessie. "Want some?"   
"Sure."   
"Have these." Jessie stood up.   
"Oh no, I'll wait." Cye said.   
"I didn't touch the plate. Go ahead, I'll make some more." Jessie disappeared into the kitchen. Cye sat down and started eating.   
"Morning," Rowen said as he walk in.   
"Hey, Rowen," the trio greeted him.   
Cye quickly stood up, grabbed Rowen's arm, and dragged him into the kitchen. Cye pushed Rowen over by Jessie. "Watch her," said Cye, "and learn." He went back to the dining room.   
Rowen looked at Jessie. "Hello."   
"Morning," said Jessie. "Should I ask what that was about?"   
"I can't cook," Rowen admitted. "My last attempt was before Saranbo arrived." He looked at the floor. "I blew up the microwave."   
Jessie looked at him in shock. "And nobody has let you near cooking instruments since then, have they?"   
Rowen shook his head. "Nope."   
"Why don't you just observe." Jessie said.   
Rowen watched Jessie as she made the pancakes. "That doesn't seem so hard." Rowen said.   
"No offense," said Jessie. "But if you can make a microwave explode, I hate to see what'll happen if you use a gas stove. Maybe I can get Twyla to teach you a little cooking."   
"Cye tried to," said Rowen. "He can no longer eat oatmeal without having seizures." He walked into the dining room.   
A few minutes later, Jessie walked in with a plate of pancakes. Ryo also walked in. "Morning," he said, stretching.   
"Bon apite." Jessie handed him the plate and went back into the kitchen.   
Ryo looked at the plate and then his friends who were grinning. He shrugged and sat down.   
Jessie finally managed to sit down next to Ryo and enjoy her breakfast. "I don't care if anyone else wakes up," she said, cutting the pancakes. "They're going to wait till I'm done."   
"Can't blame you," said Sage.   
"So, Jessie," said Cye. "Tell us about your family."   
Jessie stopped and Sage looked at Cye.   
"What about them?" she asked.   
"Well, what does your father do for a living?"   
"Town plumber."   
"Your mother?"   
"Ex-teacher."   
"Any siblings?"   
"One brother."   
"Could you give us more than a two word vocab on them?" asked Rowen.   
"Who wants some more pancakes?" Jessie stood up, taking her plate with her into the kitchen.   
The Ronins looked at each other. "Was it something I said?" Rowen asked.   
"Cye got more out of her than I did at the library," said Sage. "My guess is that she doesn't like talking about her family."   
Ryo stood up and went into the kitchen. Jessie was by the stove, making more pancakes.   
"What's wrong?" Ryo asked.   
"Nothing."   
"Do you want to talk about it?"   
"No," snapped Jessie.   
"Okay," said Ryo. "But if you ever want to talk about anything, we're here." He went back into the dining room.   
"Well?" Sage asked.   
"I told her if she ever wants to talk about it, we'd listen." Ryo sat down and continued eating. 

"Poor sis," said Joana, "another headache."   
"Look on the bright side," said Casey. "We won't have to pry her off any game machines with a crowbar." She took a yellow floral pattered sweater off the rack. "What do you think?"   
"It looks nice," said Mia. "Why do you call her 'sis', Joana?"   
"We were on a trip together and people thought we were sisters." Joana explained. "So we always called each other 'sis' since then."   
"That's cute," said Mia. "What about her headaches?"   
"She was in a car accident during Spring Break this past March," said Twyla. "They come once in a while, and occasionally they're really bad."   
"Has she seen a doctor?" Mia asked.   
"She's had an MRI," said Gwen. "It didn't pick up anything unusual. All she can do now is bear with it." 

Jessie's head was still throbbing when she woke up. "I hate this," she mumbled, getting off the bed and went downstairs.   
"Feeling any better?" she heard Ryo ask.   
Jessie looked into the living room and saw the Ronins and Warlords. "Unfortunately, no," she said. "I'm going to take an aspirin and go back to sleep." She went into the kitchen, took a glass, filled it with water, took two aspirin, and went upstairs. 

Anubis was looking at the grandfather clock on the second floor, next to the study. He loved that clock. It was one of his favorite things in Mia's house. He heard Jessie walking up the stairs, but didn't bother to hide. After all, who could see him? Anubis heard Jessie gasp and something landed on the floor. He turned his head and looked at Jessie. She was a little pale, her eyes were wide, and she had dropped the glass. Anubis turned back to the clock.   
_She looks like she's seen a ghost, _he thought._ Wait a minute… I'm a spirit! She can see me!_   
Anubis looked at Jessie again. Uh… hi? > he said.   
Jessie's eyes rolled up and she fell to the floor. Anubis rushed over and knelt next to her.   
_Oh dear, _he thought._ Now what do I do?_

Thump!   
"What was that?" asked Kento.   
"I don't know," said Cye. "It sounded like it came from upstairs."   
"Jessie," whispered Ryo. He quickly walked out of the living room and up the stairs. Sage followed. They saw Jessie lying on the floor. They did not see Anubis kneeling next to her.   
"I'm sorry," he apologized even though they couldn't hear him.   
Ryo and Sage quickly rushed to Jessie.   
"Is she all right?" Sage asked.   
"I hope so," said Ryo. "Bring her downstairs. Maybe Kayura can heal her."   
Sage gently lifted Jessie in his arms and carried her down the steps. Anubis followed.   
_Maybe I'll stick around for a while, _Anubis thought._ She can see me. This is a breakthrough to talking to the Ronins._   
"What happened?" Kayura asked when they entered.   
"She was lying in the hallway," said Sage. He put Jessie on the couch.   
"That was my fault," Anubis said, standing by the fireplace. "I didn't mean to scare her."   
"Ow," Jessie groaned. "My head." She opened her eyes. "How did I get down here?"   
"We brought you down," said Sage. "What happened? Your headache make you pass out?"   
"No, it wasn't my headache," Jessie said. "It was… something else."   
"What was it?" Kento asked.   
"You wouldn't believe me." Jessie sat up and saw Anubis standing by the fireplace. She froze. He waved.   
"What is it?" Ryo asked, sitting down next to her.   
"Nothing..." Jessie said, trying to remain clam.   
Liar, > Anubis said.   
Jessie made a strangled noise and lowered her head. "There's a man standing over by the fireplace," she said.   
They can't see me, you know, > said Anubis.   
"I know that," Jessie growled.   
_{Boy, has she lost it,}_ Ryo thought.   
Jessie looked at Ryo sharply. "I have not lost it!" she shouted at him, and he leaned back in shock.   
"What is your problem?" Rowen asked.   
"Are you deaf?" Jessie snapped. "He said, 'Boy, has she lost it.' Don't deny it!"   
"Jessie," said Sage, "Ryo didn't say anything."   
"Yeah right!"   
"I thought it," Ryo admitted, still a little shocked.   
Jessie sank into the couch and stared at the coffee table.   
Amazing, > said Anubis. You can hear and see me, and hear Ryo's thoughts. No wonder the Nether Soldier chased you. >   
"Please don't remind me," Jessie begged him.   
"Who are you talking to?" asked Cye.   
"The man standing by the fireplace," Jessie repeated. "He has shoulder length reddish-brown hair, not as dark as mine, not as light as Cye's. It's closer to Mia's. He has very nice eyes-"   
Thank you. >   
"You're welcome. -And he's dressed like the monk in my sketchbook."   
The Ronins and Warlords looked at each other. "Anubis?" Ryo asked.   
Hello, Ryo. >   
"He said, 'Hello'," Jessie told him.   
"Wait a minute," said Kayura. She made the Staff appear, muttered a chant, and the rings started to clang.   
Jessie's head pounded worse than before. She put her hands over her ears.   
"Anubis!" Kayura said happily.   
Hello, Kayura, > he said.   
"I don't believe it! She can see you!"   
I didn't believe it either, until I said 'Hi' and she passed out. >   
"This is amazing," said Kayura. "I wonder how-"   
"Would you mind turning down the volume on that thing!" Jessie interrupted.   
"Hold on for one minute, Anubis." Kayura made the Staff stop clanging.   
"Much better." Jessie sighed and lowered her hands.   
"Your headache is gone?" Kayura asked.   
"No, I still have it. Only it's not as bad as it was before, when you had the Staff ringing."   
"But what about your headache last night during supper?" Ryo asked.   
I was at Yuli's team celebration, > said Anubis. If that helps you. >   
Jessie looked at him. "Did you by chance happen to be here on September eighteenth?" she asked.   
In the middle of the night I came here. Why? >   
"Middle of the night for you, middle of the day for me."   
"What are you talking about?" asked Rowen.   
"He's causing my headaches," said Jessie. "Don't know how, but he is."   
Sorry. >   
"It's all right. You're not doing it on purpose. I hope."   
"And the Staff for some reason made it worse," said Dayus. He turned to Kayura. "When you started talking to him."   
"Anubis's presence here in the Mortal Realm somehow interferes with Jessie's mind." Kayura said. "And so does the Staff. Still, it's a blessing that she can see him."   
"A blessing?" Jessie asked. "This blessing of mine happens to have a slight string attached."   
Kayura thought for a moment, then walked in front of Jessie. "Would you mind if I use an incantation on you?" she asked. "You might be able to see Anubis without the headaches."   
"Okay," Jessie agreed. Why not? Twyla's don't.   
"It'll hurt," Kayura warned.   
"Nothing can be worse than before," said Jessie.   
"Yes, it can," said the Ronins and Warlords together.   
_That's not very comforting,_ Jessie thought.   
Kayura placed her hands on Jessie's head. She chanted and Jessie felt as if someone had taken a sledgehammer to her head. She gripped the couch cushions hard and then the pain was gone.   
Kayura lifted her hands off Jessie's head. "Well?"   
"It's gone," said Jessie. "Thank you."   
"Can you still see Anubis?" Kayura asked.   
Jessie looked over by the fireplace. "Yep. He's still there."   
I have things to do and places to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye. >   
"Wait," Jessie said, but Anubis vanished. "Now he's gone," she sighed. _Why do I get the feeling I should get used to that?_

"Feeling better?" Sage asked.   
"Much," said Jessie. "I needed to get out. Thanks for taking me to see 'Phoenix'."   
After the Warlords had left, Sage asked Jessie if she wanted to go out for a while. He took her to see 'Phoenix' and now they were sitting at a table near a café in the mall.   
"I kind of guessed," said Sage. "I think you've had your fill after today."   
"Yeah," Jessie said, picking up a french fry.   
Suddenly a little girl, about five-years-old, ran to Sage and hugged him. She had blonde hair and violet-hazel eyes like Sage. If Jessie didn't know any better, the little girl could pass as Sage's daughter.   
"CEE DEE!" the little girl cried happily.   
"Roxy?" Sage asked surprised. "What are you doing here? Where's-"   
"Date Roxanne Sakura!"   
"-Mom?"   
A woman in her mid-forties, with blonde hair and dark violet eyes, came over to their table. "You are a naughty girl," Mrs. Date scolded.   
"I'm sorry, Mama." Roxy said. "I wanted to see Cee Dee."   
"Cee Dee?" Jessie was doing her best not to laugh.   
"Don't ask," said Sage.   
"Mind if I sit down?" Mrs. Date asked.   
"Please, join us," Jessie said. Mrs. Date sat down.   
"Mom, this is Jessie. She's one of the Exchange Student from America," Sage said. "Jessie, this is my mother, Date June. And my baby sister, Roxy."   
"I'm not a baby. I'm five and I know karate," Roxy said and she gave Sage the raspberry. He rolled his eyes and Jessie laughed.   
"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Date." Jessie said.   
"Thank you, Jessie," Mrs. Date said. "It's nice meeting you, too. But please, call me June."   
Sage thought that he was going to have a heart attack. His mother never, ever gave permission to the previous girls he had gone out with to call her by her first name.   
"Mama, I'm thirsty." Roxy said. "Can Cee Dee buy me a soda?"   
"Take Roxy with you, Sage." Mrs. Date said.   
"All right," said Sage. He took Roxy's hand and bought her a root beer.   
_ She's definitely up to something,_ Sage thought, walking back to the table, Roxy in front of him.   
"So Mom," he said. "What are you doing?"   
"Oh, I just came to do a little clothes shopping for Roxy," Mrs. Date explained. "She's growing fast."   
"What about-" A french fry hit Sage's face. He glared at Roxy, who had climbed onto Jessie's lap and dug into her food.   
"Hey you," laughed Jessie. "That's my food."   
"I'm hungry," said Roxy. "Can Jessie buy me an apple tart?"   
"Of course, but a small one," said her mother. "I don't want you to spoil your supper. I'll reimburse you later, Jessie."   
They watched Jessie and Roxy go to the small bakery and stand in line.   
"What do you think you're doing?" Sage asked his mother.   
"What am I trying to do?" Mrs. Date asked her son.   
"You're trying to embarrass me."   
"I am not," said Mrs. Date. "I just wanted to meet her, that's all."   
"You said that she can call you 'June'," said Sage. "You've never done that with any of the girls I've gone out with before."   
"Because they were the wrong girls. Jessie has a great personality, she's friendly, and she's good with kids. Roxy likes her and you know your sister doesn't give her affection to many people outside the family."   
"I know," said Sage. "But don't embarrass me, please?"   
"You have my word, I will do no such thing, my son." Mrs. Date promised. "And I'll make sure that your father and siblings won't either when she comes over for supper."   
Sage nearly choked. "What?"   
"I invited her over for supper."   
"You didn't."   
"I did."   
"When?"   
"When you got Roxy a soda."   
"What day did you invite her over?"   
"It'll be during your winter break from college." Mrs. Date said. "Don't worry."   
"Why did you invite Jessie over for supper?" Sage asked calmly.   
"Because you've finally picked the right girl, my son."_ She might even tame that damn, cursed pride of yours,_ Mrs. Date thought to herself. "She's perfect for you."   
"Is it because she's from America?" Sage asked.   
"That has nothing to do with it," said Mrs. Date. "Just because I'm an American doesn't mean that I want my children to marry Americans only. Melody married Hei-san and he's from Korea."   
"Don't let the wedding bells ring in your head for me anytime soon," Sage informed her. "I'm not getting married until I have found the perfect girl."   
_She's standing with your youngest sister in line and before you're twenty-eight, _Mrs. Date thought._ A mother knows these things. It's a gift._   
Jessie and Roxy came back to the table.   
"Well Roxy," said Mrs. Date. "Time to go. I have dinner to make and appetites to sustain."   
"Bye-bye, Cee Dee and Jessie." Roxy said as they left.   
Jessie looked at Sage. "Cee Dee?"   
"I'm her favorite brother," said Sage. "She likes to play cupid, so my nickname for her is Venus. I don't torment her, I protect her."   
"Hank tormented me," Jessie said, "still does. He's probably ranking on me right now and Susan is laughing her ass off."   
"I take it you don't like your future sister-in-law."   
"Don't like? Try despise."   
They finished their food and started to leave.   
"Sage," said Jessie, "do you feel like something's wrong?"   
"Yeah," he said and put his arm around Jessie. "Try to look normal and walk a little quicker."   
They were almost to the door when a man, similar to the one that chased Jessie the day she arrived, blocked their path. "Well, well, well," he said. "What have we here? Halo protecting Callisto?"   
Sage stood in front of Jessie. "What do you want?" Sage demanded.   
"The Callisto," said the Nether Soldier and he pointed to Jessie.   
"Why are you calling her 'Callisto'?"   
"An appropriate name for someone with such power."   
Two more Nether Soldiers appeared and the original changed into his armor.   
"PUT ME DOWN!"   
Sage turned around and saw the Nether Soldier holding Jessie in the air by her shirt. "Let her go!" he shouted.   
"Talpa was able to enslave the city," said the Nether Soldier. "But with her power, we'll be able to revive him and enslave all of the Mortal Realm."   
"Not me, pal!" Jessie slipped out of her shirt and Sage quickly changed into his sub-armor.   
Suddenly the lights went out and a strange fog filled the area.   
_The Warlords, _Sage thought. "Come on!" He grabbed Jessie's hand and they took off, the Nether Soldiers in pursuit.   
"Get down!" a voice shouted.   
Sage and Jessie ducked as a flash of hunter-green Armor went by them.   
"Sekhmet!" called Sage.   
"The Gate is to your right!" said Sekhmet. "Go through it! Now, both of you!"   
They did as they were told.   
"What the hell is that thing?!" Jessie asked.   
"A Gate," Sage explained. "It leads to the Dynasty. We'll be safer there." _Safer, yes. Comfier, no._   
"I'm not going in th-ERE!"   
Sage pushed Jessie through the Gate. He ran in, fell, and landed on something soft.   
"I bet that you're comfortable," Sage heard Jessie. "But DO YOU MIND!"   
Sage looked up and discovered that he was lying on top of Jessie, and his head had been resting on her chest. Sage's face turned redder than Wildfire. Jessie shoved him off. Sage quickly scrambled to his feet and turned his back to her.   
"Sorry," he apologized, cheeks still pink.   
Jessie didn't say anything. She hugged herself to cover her cleavage.   
The Warlords appeared next to Sage, dressed in their traditional waist length kimonos and hakamas. Their backs turned to Jessie.   
"You left something behind," said Cale as he tossed Jessie's shirt to her, over his shoulder.   
"Thanks," she said.   
Sage peeked over his shoulder to watch Jessie. Dayus hit his arm. "Eyes front," he whispered.   
"I'm not married." Sage whispered back.   
"Your mother is thinking otherwise."   
"How would you know?"   
"Kayura sent me to keep an eye on Jessie while you went out with her." Dayus said.   
"You were spying on us." Sage accused.   
"I call it keeping watch." Dayus grinned. " I just overheard the conversation. I hope that everything goes well at dinner."   
"If I was given the opportunity," said Sage, his voice filled with malice. "Kayura would be very lonely for a couple weeks, because you would be recovering."   
"You're even with Cale," said Dayus. "Not a chance in hell. You should be thanking me for having the Gate that high."   
"Okay," said Jessie, preventing Sage from screaming at Dayus.   
"I'm glad to see you're still alive," said Kayura, walking towards them. "Now that you're here, I can find out why the Nether Soldiers are after you."   
"I knew I should have stayed home." Jessie sighed. "And I mean my home in America."   
"They would have gotten to you eventually. But you're here. We can protect you."   
"What do you mean? That they would actually go to America to get me?"   
"I'm afraid so," said Kayura. "It depends on where you are, Jessie. What places you feel give you protection. I discovered that when I first met you. You felt safe inside Mia's house, even after meeting us. But when we went outside to show you our Armors, you lost that sense of security. If you had stayed at your home in America, the Nether Soldiers would have captured you, and we wouldn't know about it until it was too late."   
"What is so important about me?" Jessie asked.   
"I have to use an incantation on you to find out." Kayura said.   
"No, thank you," said Jessie, backing away. "I really appreciate the one you used so that I can see Anubis without headaches, but one is enough for me today. I-uh…"   
Sage caught Jessie before she landed on the ground.   
"That's one way to shut someone up," said Sekhmet.   
Sage looked at him and saw the thin needle that he was holding. "What the hell did you do to her?" demanded Sage.   
"She's asleep, that's all." Sekhmet said. He put the needle in a small sheath, which was attached to his forearm, concealed by his sleeve. "It's similar to a tranquilizer in the Mortal Realm."   
"Why did you do that to her?"   
"She needs to be asleep anyway," said Kayura. "The spell I'll use is very-"   
"No." Sage interrupted. "I'm brining her back to Mia's house. She's been through enough already."   
"Sage, I understand that you care about her," said Kayura. "But unless we find out why the Nether Soldiers are after her, she won't be safe anywhere."   
"Callisto."   
"What?"   
"He called her 'Callisto'," said Sage. "And said something about reviving Talpa and enslaving the entire planet, let alone the city, using Jessie."   
"Can a mortal be that powerful?" Dayus asked.   
"I don't know," said Kayura. "Please Sage, if you care about her, let me help her."   
Sage looked at Jessie. Whatever power she possessed, the Nether Soldiers wanted. And Kayura didn't want Jessie to become what she once was. Sage picked Jessie up. "All right," he said.   
"Follow me." Kayura led them to a small room. "I use this place when I'm practicing new spells."   
Sage put Jessie in the center of the room. "Now what?" he asked.   
"You must leave," said Kayura. "I can't have any distractions."   
"Oh no," said Sage. "I'm not go- hey!"   
Cale, Sekhmet, and Dayus grabbed Sage and hauled him out of the room.   
"Let us know when you're finished," Dayus said and slid the door closed.   
"What the hell-"   
"Kayura knows what she's doing." Dayus cut Sage off. "She doesn't need interruptions from anyone, especially now. Kayura is descended from the Ancient Clan."   
"I know that," said Sage. "I do trust her. I tolerate you. Sekhmet, you live up to your Armor. And you," he turned to face Cale, "I trust you as far as my baby sister Roxy can throw you."   
"The feeling is mutual," said Cale.   
Sage walked away, heading for Anubis' Shrine.   
"Well, three out of four isn't bad," said Sekhmet. "Cye has the same opinion of me as Sage does you, Cale."   
"Kento doesn't trust me," said Dayus, "and Rowen doesn't trust Kayura. Only Ryo trust all four of us. That bond was made when our powers were used to summon his Inferno Armor."   
"If only the other Ronins can see that." Cale sighed. 

Sage was sitting crossed-legged in Anubis' Shrine, trying to calm himself. He couldn't forgive Cale for nearly killing him, Mia, Yuli, or killing the animals in the forest six years ago.   
Ryo forgave Cale and the other Warlords. So had Mia and Yuli.   
As for Sage, it would take him longer than six years to forgive the Warlord of Corruption.   
Kayura knelt next to Jessie and held her hands over Jessie's head.   
"I don't blame you for being afraid," Kayura whispered. She chanted the Power Seek Spell and touched Jessie temples with her first two fingers. "Show me," said Kayura. "Show me the power within."   
Kayura saw the lights that every person had in their souls, and she probed deeper. She found a golden orb, deep inside Jessie's spirit.   
That must be the source, Kayura thought and she reached out to touch it.   
A bright flash blinded her and pain shot through her body. Kayura screamed and fell backwards. Dayus opened the door.   
"Kayura!" He quickly rushed to his wife and cradled her in his arms.   
"I'm all right." Kayura groaned. "She has a lot of power. It's condensed in one spot. I tried to touch it and it reacted in defense. I should have cast a Protection Spell on myself first."   
Sage arrived at the room in his regular outfit. "What happened?" he asked. "I heard Kayura's scream from the Shrine."   
"Your friend nearly killed my wife," said Dayus.   
"No, she didn't," said Kayura. "It's not her fault. It didn't do any damage, just knocked the wind out of me."   
Jessie groaned and Sage walked over to her. "You okay?" he asked.   
Jessie opened her eyes. "Yeah," she said. "What a trip."   
Sage helped Jessie sit up and she saw Dayus holding Kayura. "What happened to you?" Jessie asked.   
"Let's just say that you have one hell of a defense barrier," said Kayura.   
"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"   
"No, I'm all right. It's not your fault." Kayura said. "You are strong, Jessie. But there's nothing else I can do today. Go home and get some rest."   
"I'm glad we took the bus." Sage said and helped Jessie to her feet.   
"Whoa," she said as she wobbled a little and held onto Sage for balance.   
"Easy," said Sage.   
"How do you feel?" Sekhmet asked.   
"A little lightheaded." Jessie answered. "Other than that, I'm fine."   
"That's good," said Kayura. She was standing and Dayus had his arm around her shoulders. "Sekhmet, could you open a Gate near Mia's house?"   
"Of course," said Sekhmet. "Follow me, please."   
As they followed him to the Gate, Sage silently thanked Kayura for not asking Cale to open it.   
"I'm sorry I drugged you." Sekhmet apologized to Jessie. "Forgive me?"   
"Don't worry about it," said Jessie. "The only person I hold grudges against is my brother."   
Sekhmet smiled and opened the Gate. Sage and Jessie walked through.   
"See you… whenever," Jessie said.   
Sekhmet waved as the Gate closed and vanished.   
"We're not far from Mia's house," said Sage.   
"How do you know?" Jessie asked.   
Sage pointed to Anubis' Stone Circle. "If you ever get lost in these woods," he said, "just go in the direction his name is facing and you'll arrive at Mia's house. But first, you have to find this."   
"Good advice," said Jessie. "I'll keep that in mind."   
They headed towards the house.   
"Hey, look who's here," said Kento as Jessie and Sage walked in.   
"Where is everyone?" Sage asked.   
"They're around." Kento answered. "For supper, you have your choice of sea bass or chicken."   
"I'll take the chicken," said Jessie. 

"Okay, I know why Joana doesn't eat fish," Gwen said at the dinner table. "Cye, why don't you?"   
"Because I like fish," said Cye. "They are beautiful creatures that live in the ocean."   
"I'm looking at the next whale trainer for Sea World." Kento said, holding his hands in the shape of a box.   
"Kento, you like see food, don't you?" Cye asked.   
"Yeah, why?"   
"See food." Cye opened his mouth, showing the chewed chicken.   
They started to argue and everyone laughed.   
_{I'm definitely not telling Cye what my first job was,}_ Jessie thought.   
"What was your first job?" Ryo asked.   
Jessie looked at him. "Pardon?"   
"You said, 'I'm definitely not telling Cye what my first job was.' What was it?"   
"Uh…" Jessie shifted in her chair. "Ryo, I didn't say anything."   
"Yes, you did," Ryo said.   
"No, she didn't," Mia said.   
"Uh-oh."   
Everyone looked at them.   
"Not again," muttered Sage.   
"Is Ryo a mind reader?" Twyla asked.   
"Well… kind of." Rowen said.   
"Skip over the mind reading," said Cye. "What was your first job, Jessie?"   
"I was a, um, seafood clerk," she answered.   
"You fish murderer!"   
"They were already dead!"   
"Did you have lobsters and clams?"   
"Okay, they were still alive, but I do feel bad for steaming them!"   
"Steaming?" asked Sage.   
"It was another way to cook them." Jessie explained.   
"Do lobsters scream when they're cooking?" Kento asked.   
"Kento," the others groaned.   
"They do," said Twyla.   
"You had to get your two cents in, didn't you?" Jessie asked. "Don't worry, Cye, I repented. After putting up with fish for over a year and a half, I transferred to the meat department."   
"So you killed cows for a living." Kento said.   
"No," said Jessie, "I just loaded the case." 

After supper, Jessie helped Mia with the dishes.   
"So you're not mad if I share Ryo's room?" Jessie asked.   
"It's all right," said Mia. "Ryo told me that Kayura said you have to be protected. And Ryo is the leader of the Ronin Warriors."   
"He's also your boyfriend," said Jessie. "How long have you two been together?"   
"Six years," Mia answered. "We started dating after he was released from Shinora Hospital."   
"That's sweet. Don't worry, I have no intention of stealing him away from you. We pick up each other's thoughts. That's scary."   
"Not to mention you can see Anubis."   
"There's another one," said Jessie. "I can see ghosts."   
I'm a spirit, not a ghost. >   
Jessie nearly dropped the pot she was holding. She looked over by the stove and saw Anubis sitting on the counter.   
"What's the matter?" Mia asked.   
"Anubis is here," said Jessie. "He's on the counter. And he would prefer if I call him a spirit than a ghost."   
Yes, I would, > Anubis said. A spirit can go from the Spirit Realm to the Mortal Realm whenever they please. A ghost is chained to the Mortal Realm. Only a psychic or medium can release them. >   
"Thank you for updating me on the differences."   
Mia looked confused. "Should I ask?"   
"Spirits can go wherever they want," said Jessie. "A ghost stays in a certain area until they're released by a psychic."   
Casey walked in with a stack of plates.   
I'll bother you later, > said Anubis. I would love to see you try and explain why you're talking to thin air. >   
"Ah, go scare a gravedigger." Jessie muttered.   
I tried, It didn't work. > Anubis vanished.   
"So Jessie," Casey said. "How was 'Phoenix'? Did you have a good time? Is Sage a great kisser?"   
"Great. Yes. We didn't kiss."   
"You're telling me that you went to a movie with a guy and you didn't make-out?"   
"I went out with your brother to a Hard Core concert and we didn't make-out." Jessie said. "I'm glad nothing happened between him and me, because his girlfriend gave birth to his son last year."   
"So he made a mistake," said Casey.   
"Try three, Case. I adore those kids, but tell Jeremy to buy better condoms."   
"I did. He did. And she's now four months pregnant. I really hope that he marries her soon." Casey left the kitchen.   
"Three kids out of wedlock?" Mia asked shocked. "And a fourth on the way?"   
"Casey's brother is nice," said Jessie, "but a complete idiot. He thinks with the wrong head."   
"I see," said Mia. "Let's change the subject. I see that Sage is sweet on you."   
Jessie froze for a moment, then smiled. "He's nice," she said. "And good-looking. I'll admit it, he is gorgeous. Thank God that Casey has sworn blonde men off her list."   
"He's single. You're single." Mia said. "Go on."   
"I don't know," said Jessie. "I've been chased by Nether Soldiers, I can hear Ryo's thoughts, I've drawn pictures of the Armors six months before I've seen them, and I can see a spirit of a man who has been dead for six years and he's dressed like the monk in my first picture. Why would Sage go out with me?"   
"Dayus proposed to Kayura over three hundred years ago," said Mia. "I have no doubt that Sage would ask you."   
"We're talking about dating, Mia," said Jessie. "Not marriage. That's another one. I was able to tell that something was going on between them. How often does that happen?"   
"I did too, six years ago." Mia said. "And once in a while I have this feeling that they should not be disturbed. And I'm having that feeling right now."   
"I can guess," said Jessie. "But I didn't need to know that." 

"Dayus, I'm all right," Kayura said. "How many times do I have to tell you, darling?" She was sitting on the bed, watching her husband pace back and forth.   
"I don't care how many times you say that you're all right," said Dayus. "It's doing to take a lot to convince me."   
A wicked smile crossed over Kayura's lips. She grabbed Dayus' arm, pulled him onto the bed, and kissed him.   
"Is this your idea of convincing me?" Dayus asked.   
"It's only the beginning," said Kayura, and she trailed kisses over his chest.   
A knock interrupted their moment. Kayura moved off of Dayus.   
"Don't worry," he said. "You can convince me in a few minutes." Dayus kissed her and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Sekhmet standing on the walkway. "Sekhmet," said Dayus, "I'm a little busy right now."   
"Well before you get any busier," said Sekhmet. "There's something important I have to tell you."   
"About what?"   
"The potion I used on Jessie."   
"You didn't put enough on the needle," said Dayus. "Goodnight."   
Sekhmet caught the door. "That's the same potion I used on Ryo after the ceremony last year when he was throwing up blood," he said. "And I also used it on Kayura when she blew up her practice room."   
Dayus looked at him. "That kept them both out for eight hours."   
"Jessie wasn't asleep for even eight minutes," said Sekhmet. "And the only side effect is like a hangover when they woke up. Jessie said that she only felt lightheaded."   
"Damn," muttered Dayus. "Thanks for telling me."   
"I'll let you get back to your business." Sekhmet grinned evilly.   
"When you find a girl," said Dayus. "I'm going to humiliate you until your son is born."   
"If I find a girl. If." Sekhmet walked away and Dayus shut the door.   
"That was Sekhmet," said Dayus as he walked into the bedroom.   
"What did he want?" Kayura asked.   
"He said that the potion he used on Jessie is the same kind that he used on Ryo last year and on you, when you had that accident with your latest spell."   
Kayura looked at him in surprised. "Is he sure?"   
"He is," said Dayus. "But I'm wondering if you had something to do with Jessie waking up so fast."   
"All I did was cast the Power Seek Spell," said Kayura. "She's more powerful than I thought."   
"It is unnerving." Dayus admitted.   
Kayura stood up and walked over to him. Dayus pulled her close and rested his chin on top of her head.   
"Where was I before we were interrupted?" Kayura asked, tugging her husband's belt.   
"I believe that you were trying to convince me that you're all right." Dayus said.   
"Shall I continue from where I left off?"   
"Why don't you start from the beginning." 

"I really hope that none of my friends walk in here." Jessie said in a low voice to Ryo. "Because if they hear me telling you what Anubis is saying, they're going to think I'm nuts."   
Won't be the first time today, will it? > Anubis asked. He was sitting on the chair in Ryo's room, talking to them - well, to Jessie.   
Jessie glared at Anubis and Ryo chuckled to himself. It was quite amusing for him to watch Jessie get angry with someone she could only see.   
"The only thing I have to worry about is you walking through walls to spy on my friends," said Jessie. "At least you won't touch anything."   
Anubis stood up, walked over to Jessie, and lifted her braid. You can hear and see me. This also means you can touch me, > he said. And I can touch whatever I want. > He grabbed the postcard Jessie was writing on.   
"Jerk!" Jessie chased him around the room, avoiding White Blaze and the chair, while Anubis went through them.   
Finally, Anubis dropped the postcard next to Ryo, who was laughing.   
I was just kidding. > Anubis said.   
Ryo picked up the postcard to give to Jessie, and read the short message: 

>   


Hi! Guess what? I'm not in Chicago.   
I'M IN JAPAN! Sorry I lied.   
This is a once in a lifetime opportunity.   
Mom, don't be mad at Gail.   
I'll send you a copy of my grades.   
I love you.   
~Jessie 

  
Below her name was a post office box address.   
Ryo looked at Jessie. "You told your parents that you were going to Chicago instead of Japan?" he asked surprised.   
"Yes, I did." Jessie said coolly.   
Why did you lie? > Anubis asked.   
"None of your business." Jessie snatched the postcard out of Ryo's hand and set it on her night table.   
Ryo stood up, walked over to Jessie, and sat next to her on her bed. "Level with me would you?" he asked. "I told you about my family last night, or should I say this morning? Tell me about yours."   
Jessie looked at Ryo and then at Anubis.   
I'll leave if you want me to, > he said.   
"No, stay," said Jessie. "You'd hear it eventually." She sighed. "Last year I would've been in China, if my parents had let me. I had enough of my own money to pay for the trip, they still wouldn't let me go. So when the next trip was planned for Japan, I decided to go, even if I had to deceive them. I called my Aunt Gail in Chicago and she said she'd help me."   
"Your mom's sister?" Ryo asked.   
"She's my mom's best friend and my brother Hank's Godmother." Jessie explained. "We always called her 'Aunt' because she's like family." She picked up the postcard. "They'll know I'm here when they get this. I just hope that they don't come to Japan."   
"You'd think they'd actually do that?" Ryo asked.   
"Yes."   
But you're twenty-two, > said Anubis.   
"And I'll be twenty-three in February," said Jessie. To my parents, that's in months, not years."   
"Damn," said Ryo. "Your parents are over-over-protective."   
They bring new meaning to the word 'strict'. >   
"'Strict' is not the word, Anubis." Jessie said. "I always considered my home Alcatraz and I'm an inmate. I had to break free and run for the border. What better place than the Land of the Rising Sun."   
Ryo smiled and rubbed the center of his chest. He stood up, walked over to the balcony door and opened it. "Is it just me, or is it a little warm in here?" Ryo asked, sitting on his bed.   
"It's warm," said Jessie. "You okay? Do you have heartburn?"   
"I'm fine," he said, still rubbing his chest. _Not now. Not now._   
White Blaze growled and Jessie saw the worried look on Anubis' face.   
"I think I better call Kayura." Ryo reached into his night table and pulled out a small crystal orb. He tried to stand up, but he fell to the floor and dropped the orb. It rolled out the balcony door and fell into the darkness of night.   
Jessie rushed to Ryo's side and helped him to sit up and rest against his bed.   
Jessie, stay with him. > Anubis said. I'll get Kayura. > He vanished. 

It didn't take Kayura too long to convince Dayus that she was all right, and now the couple was forgetting the past in their passion.   
In the other room, the rings on the Staff began to clang. Dayus growled and cast a dirty look towards the next room.   
"Just the sound to curb your lust," Kayura laughed.   
"His timing is impeccable." Dayus said sarcastically.   
"Let me see what he wants."   
"Five more minutes." Dayus nuzzled her neck.   
"From the sound of the rings," said Kayura. "It has to be important."   
Dayus sighed and moved off of Kayura. He watched her stand up and put her kimono on.   
"I'm not leaving this bed unless it is important," Dayus called after her.   
Kayura dashed back into the bedroom. "Get Cale and Sekhmet," she said. "There's something wrong with Ryo."   
Dayus quickly jumped out of bed, put on his hakama, and sprinted towards his two friends' bedrooms. 

They'll be here shortly, > Anubis said.   
"What about the others?" Jessie asked. "We should get them."   
"No," said Ryo. "They…they don't know…about my…my problem."   
"They don't?" Jessie didn't receive an answer, for a Gate opened in the middle of the room. Cale and Sekhmet ran in.   
"How you feeling, Ryo?" Cale asked.   
"My chest is burning." Ryo answered.   
"Don't worry," said Sekhmet. "You won't be feeling anything in a few moments." He stuck a needle into Ryo's arm and his head dropped. "He'll be out for a short time." Sekhmet said.   
"It'll be long enough," said Cale. He picked Ryo up and ran through the Gate.   
"Coming?" Sekhmet asked Jessie. She ran into the Dynasty as did White Blaze.   
Jessie was falling behind, despite that she was running as fast as she could. White Blaze stopped in front of Jessie, causing her to halt.   
"What?" she asked the tiger.   
Ride him, > said Anubis. Like a horse. You'll catch up to them. >   
"Ride? I don't think so."   
White Blaze growled at her.   
"Okay. All right." Jessie sat on White Blaze's back and he ran after the Warlords.   
Jessie was debating whether she should loosen her grip on White Blaze's fur, fearing that she was holding to tight, but also fearing that she might fall off.   
"Why don't the other Ronins know about Ryo?" Jessie asked Anubis, who was floating next to her.   
Because each of them doesn't trust one certain Warlord, > he explained. Cye, Sekhmet. Sage, Cale. Kento, Dayus. Rowen, Kayura. They all have forgiven me. Ryo, Mia, and Yuli are the only ones that have forgiven the other Warlords. >   
"That doesn't make any sense. You were a Warlord."   
I know, > said Anubis. My past is as dark as theirs. I know that nothing can change it, but I wish… >   
"That the Ronins forgive and forget the Warlords' past as they have yours." Jessie finished.   
Anubis nodded. Ryo wants to tell them, but he's afraid that they'll accuse the Warlords. He's been going through this for six years. You could call this a form of purification. When Ryo let Talpa absorb him, his soul of Virtue prevented Talpa from moving. But after the last battle, we discovered that some of Talpa's evil was still apart of Ryo's soul. Ever since then, Ryo goes through this purification. >   
"Because the evil will overwhelm him," said Jessie.   
Right, > said Anubis. They're not just fighting to save his life. They're fighting to save his soul. >   
They arrived at a room and Jessie dismounted. She watched as Cale set Ryo down in the center of a nine-pointed star, inside a circle, drawn on the floor.   
"I hope this isn't Ryo's favorite shirt," said Dayus, as he cut Ryo's shirt with a dagger.   
"If he was awake at this moment," said Cale. "I don't think he would care."   
"How much did you give him, Sekhmet?" Kayura asked.   
"Not too much," he said.   
"Get back," said Kayura. "I have to start this now." She held the needle above Ryo's chest.   
"But the ropes," said Dayus.   
"There's no time for that! Go!"   
They moved over to the wall. Jessie stood by the door with Anubis and White Blaze.   
Suddenly Ryo screamed and his body convulsed. He hit Kayura and she fell backwards. Dayus, Cale, and Sekhmet rushed over to them and held Ryo down.   
"Are you okay, Kayura?" Dayus asked.   
"Yes," she answered. "Damn it! The needle is broken! I have to get anther one!" She stood up and ran to the door. Kayura looked at Jessie and noticed that she was rubbing the middle of her chest. "What's wrong?" Kayura asked.   
"I don't know," said Jessie. "It feels like someone stuck a hot needle through my chest. It burns."   
Kayura looked at Ryo, then back to Jessie. "Get in the circle with Ryo," said Kayura. "Do it!" She ran out of the room.   
Jessie walked over to Ryo and the Warlords. She took Ryo's hand and he stopped moving.   
"What the hell did you do?" asked Cale.   
"I don't know." Jessie replied, kneeling down.   
Ryo opened his eyes and looked at her. "It's bad enough you hear my thoughts," he said weakly. "You shouldn't have to feel my pain too."   
_{Nothing comes without a price,}_ Jessie thought.   
"That's not true." Ryo said.   
"Here they go again," said Dayus.   
"Jessie, what's wrong?" Sekhmet asked.   
"My chest is burning," she answered.   
"Not you too," said Cale.   
Kayura ran into the room. Seeing her, the male trio moved away from Ryo and Jessie.   
"Jessie, hold onto his arms." Kayura instructed. "Don't let go of him, no matter what."   
_{The blindfold,}_ Ryo thought.   
"What blindfold?" Jessie asked.   
"Forget the blindfold!" Kayura said. She started to chant and pushed the needle into Ryo's chest.   
Ryo squeezed Jessie's hands and Jessie was trying hard not to scream. Kayura spread Ryo's blood into the nine-pointed star. She moved away, still chanting. Ryo screamed and tears ran down Jessie's face. Ryo stopped and fell into unconsciousness. Jessie opened her eyes. She brushed away Ryo's damp hair from his forehead with her hand.   
_Like twins, they feel each other's pain,_ Anubis thought.   
The Warlords walked over to Jessie and Ryo.   
"There is no need to move him," Jessie said in a toneless voice. "He will awaken soon."   
"Jessie, are you all right?" Kayura asked.   
Jessie blinked and looked at her. "What?"   
"Are you okay?"   
"Yeah, I think so."   
"Jessie, your shirt!" said Cale.   
She looked down and noticed that blood was on her shirt and it seemed to go in a pattern. Jessie pulled the neckline, looked down, and gasped.   
What is it? > Anubis asked.   
Jessie pulled her shirt down a little, just enough for the others to see a curve and six lines, two from three equally spaced points, in her blood.   
"A nine-pointed star inside a circle?" Kayura asked.   
Jessie nodded slowly. The blood on her chest and shirt faded away as did Ryo's. Jessie let go of the neckline.   
"I know that I'm involved in this somehow," she said. "But I don't want to get in any deeper."   
Kayura knelt next to her and put her arm around Jessie's shoulders. _I'm afraid, Jessie, _Kayura thought, _that you're in this deeper than you may realize._

Thank you Pearl for helping me with the nicknames. 


	7. Unusual Allies

Warrior Call Part Six

Ronin Warriors 

Warrior Call 

By Janime (With help from one of my best friends, Squeaky) 

Part Six - Unusual Allies   
********** 

_ Jessie was in the palace again, the place of the dancing, but something was terribly wrong. Everything was silent and rubble cluttered the floor. It looked as if the ceiling and pillars had collapsed into themselves. There was a bright light, and a circle of cloaked figures, whose faces were totally obscured by their hoods, surrounded her._   
_ "Good," came Ryo's voice. "You have come."_   
_ "Do you see what has happened in your absence?" asked Mia's voice. "Do you see the pain that has been caused?"_   
_ The scene changed now to include bodies in the rubble._   
_ Jessie hugged herself for support. "What are you talking about?"_   
_ "You gave yourself over before the great battle," said Gwen's voice._   
_ "Over to what?" Jessie asked. "What battle?"_   
_ "The enemy," said Rowen's voice. "The end."_   
_ "I don't understand-"_   
_ "You will," said Casey._   
_ "History repeats itself," said Sage. "Unless you alter the course of the patterns."_   
_ She turned in that direction. "And how do I do that?"_   
_ "You have been here," said Kento._   
_ "You will know," said Cye._   
_ "Oh really?" asked Jessie, arms crossed now to keep herself from shaking the next speaker out of his or her cryptic daze._   
_ "They should have been told sooner," said Kayura._   
_ "But even we didn't remember," said Dayus._   
_ "You have to tell someone," said Cale._   
_ "To alter your pattern," finished Sekhmet._   
_ The shortest figure stepped forward and reached out to touch Jessie's right arm. "You just have to know who to ask." The pink sleeve was Victorian looking, the voice surely Joana, but…_   
_ "It's time," said Twyla, coming forward, extending her right arm, covered by a lavender sleeve, and reached for Jessie's left temple. "Good luck, Faith," she said as the scene vanished._

Jessie woke up with a start, sweat down her back. She heard a low growl and looked at White Blaze lying on the blankets, staring at her, as if he knew something was bothering her. Jessie inhaled deeply, swung her legs over the side of the bed, and sat there, debating if the dream was a dream or a warning.   
"Jessie?"   
She looked over to the other bed and saw Ryo looking at her.   
"Are you okay?" he asked.   
"Yeah," she said meekly. "But I think I'm the one who should be asking you that question."   
Ryo got off his bed, slowly walked over to Jessie's, and sat next to her. "What's the matter?"   
"I don't know," she whispered. "I dreamed I was in the palace again, where I was dancing with Sage… but it was in ruins. Someone or something destroyed it. Then there was a bright light and these people appeared. They were talking to me and they sounded like you, Mia, Rowen, Kento, Cye, Sage, Kayura, Dayus, Sekhmet, Cale, Casey, Joana, Gwen, and Twyla."   
"Just us?" Ryo asked.   
"No," said Jessie. "Including me, there were twenty there. I know them… but I can't say who other than the ones I named."   
"What did we… they say?"   
_You have to tell someone._   
Jessie opened her mouth to tell him.   
_You just have to know who to ask._   
Ryo saw the hesitation in Jessie's eyes. "It's okay," he said, "you don't have to tell me now. When you're ready you can."   
"It's not that, Ryo," Jessie said, looking at him. "I don't know who to talk to about it." She looked away from him and Ryo saw tears welling in her eyes. He put his arm around her. She hugged him. "I'm scared," she whispered.   
"It's okay," Ryo said quietly, letting go of Jessie. "C'mon, I think Kayura would be a little upset if she found out that her spell was used in vain. Try to get some more sleep."   
Jessie nodded and lay down on her bed. Ryo put the blankets over her.   
"Deja vu." Jessie said. "I did the same thing for you. Is this going to be a pattern? I tuck you in, you tuck me in?"   
"The way things are going now," said Ryo. "I wouldn't be surprised." He walked over to his bed. "Night, Jessie."   
"Night, Ryo." Jessie said. She reached out and patted White Blaze's head. The tiger licked her hand and purred. Jessie smiled and soon was asleep along with the rest of the household. 

"She is starting to remember."   
"What about the others?"   
"Not yet, but they will too, eventually. Just as you have."   
"Yes, I have. But I don't want them to remember the same way I did."   
"Don't worry. They won't remember that way, I promise you."   
"It's funny. After so many centuries we've all met up again."   
"Yes, it is. That's Fate for you. And all of you must fulfill your Destiny."   
"Fate and Destiny. You can't escape either one. They go hand in hand with each other." 

Dayus yawned and rested his head in his left hand. Cale's head was on the table. Dayus looked at Sekhmet, whose eyes were darker than before due to lack of sleep. They hit Cale and he sat up quick.   
"What was that for?" he demanded.   
"We're awake, so you stay awake." Dayus said.   
"At least I wasn't interrupted while being with my wife," said Cale. "Is that why you're crankier than us?"   
Sekhmet started to laugh. Dayus stood up.   
"Dayus, don't," Sekhmet said. "It was a long night. Be glad that Ryo and Jessie are okay now."   
"That's true," said Dayus, sitting down again.   
Ryo had awakened five hours after the ceremony. Weak, but otherwise out of danger. Both he and Jessie were suffering from fatigue. When they went back to Mia's house, Kayura cast a spell on them, so that when they woke up, Ryo and Jessie would feel rested, as if they had slept all night.   
The Warlords, however, did not prosper and now they were feeling their age.   
"But still," said Cale, "right in the middle of it."   
"I hope you drop your tea on your-" Dayus stopped as Kayura walked in carrying a tray with four cups of tea. He took the tray from her and she sat down.   
"I'm tired," she said, "I want to go back to bed."   
"We all need our sleep," Sekhmet said and sipped his tea.   
The rings on the staff began to clang. Kayura put her cup down and chanted. "Hello Anubis," she said.   
Good morning! > Anubis said cheerfully. How are you this beautiful day? >   
"Oh, shut up," Kayura snapped.   
My, my, aren't we cranky. > He circled around them. You four look awful. I've never seen you like this. >   
"I hate to say this," said Kayura, "but you're getting on my nerves."   
"Is he that bad?" Dayus asked.   
"He's too cheery for me at this moment."   
"That's something we never saw," said Cale.   
_And never will,_ Anubis thought. I came here because I have something important to tell you, > he said.   
"Go ahead," said Kayura.   
You remember I told you that I could see Ryo's aura during the ceremonies? >   
"Yes, I remember." Kayura said.   
Last night, I saw Ryo's aura, > said Anubis, and I also saw Jessie's. >   
"You saw her aura?" Kayura asked surprised.   
"Whose aura?" asked Dayus.   
"Jessie's."   
"She has an aura?" Cale asked.   
"If what Sage told us about the Nether Soldier saying that Jessie has a lot of power is true," said Sekhmet, "her having an aura is no surprise."   
"I'm too tired to think right now," said Cale as he stretched.   
"What color is it?" Kayura asked Anubis.   
I'll let each of you take a guess, > he said.   
"He's letting us guess," Kayura told the others.   
"Blue?" asked Dayus.   
No. >   
"No."   
"Purple?" asked Sekhmet.   
No. >   
"No."   
"Red?" asked Cale   
No. >   
"No," said Kayura. "White?" She sipped her tea.   
Wrong again, > said Anubis. It's gold. >   
Kayura spit her tea out and it hit Sekhmet's face. Cale burst out into laughter, Sekhmet wiped his face with his sleeve, and Dayus patted Kayura's back.   
"I'm fine," she coughed. "Sekhmet, I'm very sorry." She turned to Anubis. "Are you absolutely sure?!"   
Have I been a spirit for six years? > Anubis asked.   
"Ancient One…" Kayura whispered.   
"What's wrong?" Dayus asked.   
"Jessie's aura."   
"What about it?"   
"It's gold!" said Kayura. "Jessie has a gold aura!"   
"What?!" Dayus exclaimed. "That's impossible!"   
"Tell that to her aura," said Kayura.   
"Wait a minute," said Sekhmet. "Our auras are the same color as our Armors. Except you, Kayura, since you're descended from the Ancient Clan. But when we don't have our Armors with us, our auras are gold because we've lived here for more than four hundred years."   
"But Jessie has only been in the Dynasty twice," said Cale. "She hasn't lived here for a long time like we have."   
"Is it possible that maybe she's from the Ancient Clan?" asked Dayus.   
No, she's not, > said Anubis. I checked her family ancestry after the ceremony. Her bloodline is from the Eastern and Western parts of Europe. >   
"She's not from the Ancient Clan," said Kayura. "Why is Jessie's aura gold?"   
"Maybe she was a spirit that was trapped here, escaped, and was reincarnated," said Dayus. "Just a theory."   
That's possible, > said Anubis. I'll look into that. >   
"He'll check on your theory, Dayus." Kayura said. "Maybe she was an escaped soul and the Nether Realm wants her back."   
"There's a movie from America that sounds like that," said Cale. "I believe it was called 'Poltergeist'. A demon posed as a minister in the eighteen hundreds, claimed that the end of the world was coming. The villagers sealed their children inside a cave with him, so that they would be safe. He ate the children's souls. Only one escaped and she was reborn one hundred years later. He went after her again, but he was stopped. Ryo told me about it."   
"I don't know about eating her soul," said Kayura, "but the Nether Realm does want Jessie for her power."   
"And she didn't know she had any until she came to Japan," said Sekhmet.   
"Why don't we bring her here?" Dayus asked. "The Nether Realm can't get in here anymore and you can teach Jessie how to use her power, Kayura."   
"It sounds like a good idea," said Kayura, "but we can't. One, even though Ryo trusts us, the other Ronins don't. They'd be suspicious and quick to blame us. Two, her friends. From what Ryo told me about their bond with each other, it would be very hard to deceive them."   
"So we have to let the Ronins protect her at Mia's house." Cale said.   
Kayura nodded solemnly.   
"What about when she's at school?" Sekhmet asked. "We can't follow her there like Dayus did at the mall."   
I'll watch her at school, > said Anubis. It'll be easy for me. No one else is going to see me except Jessie. >   
"Would you?" Kayura asked. "In case anything happens, alert us as fast as you can."   
I will, > Anubis promised. I'll see you later. > He vanished and the rings on the Staff ceased their ringing. 

"What's the matter with you?" Casey asked. "You were acting too weird in class."   
"Sorry," Jessie apologized, "but Plato aggravates me. He's the one that believed that women should be barefoot, pregnant, and nothing more. It's a good thing he's dead, because I'd change his opinion the hard way."   
"So would I," said Casey. "But, God, you were acting like you were from another planet."   
_Sometimes that's the way I feel, _Jessie thought._ Especially after that dream last night…_ She looked down the hallway for Twyla, Gwen, and Joana. "Ah, there they are," she said and they walked over to them.   
"What kept you two?" Twyla asked.   
"Miss Space Cadet over here." Casey answered as they headed for the cafeteria.   
"Daydreaming about a certain blonde fellow whom we room with?" Gwen asked.   
"Shut up," Jessie hissed, feeling her cheeks grow warm. "If I were you, I wouldn't talk, seeing how you know almost everything about a certain never-ending appetite. All but his shoe size."   
"Why would you want to know his shoe size?" Joana asked.   
"You know what they say about men with big feet," Gwen said with a twinkle in her eye.   
Gee, I never thought you girls were like that. >   
Jessie turned around and saw Anubis standing behind them, grinning. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked before she could stop herself.   
"Sis, are you all right?" Joana asked. She reached up to put her hand on Jessie's forehead as Twyla checked Jessie's pulse.   
Oops, > said Anubis.   
"I'm fine." Jessie held her arms out making it look like she was stretching and grabbed Anubis's wrist. "I'll see you in the cafeteria." She walked into the girls' restroom, dragging Anubis with her.   
Really, I shouldn't be in here, > Anubis said as Jessie checked to make sure that there was no one else. I may be a spirit, but I'm still a man. So I think it would be best if I- >   
Jessie grabbed the front of his robe and pulled him close. "If you ever do that again," she warned, "I will kick you so hard, you will land in your next afterlife."   
Anubis stared at Jessie in shock. She could see and touch him. And with the power she had inside, Anubis had no doubt that she was capable of doing so. Okay, I'm sorry, > he said.   
Jessie released him. "Answer my question," she said. "How long were you standing there?"   
I've been following you since you left the house this morning, > he answered.   
"Why?"   
Would you rather have Sekhmet, Cale, and Dayus follow you like they did at the mall? >   
"They were at the mall?" Jessie asked. "That's how they got there so quick."   
Kayura believes that you should be watched all the time, > Anubis said. Dayus was able to watch you at the mall using his illusions and by walking on the ceiling. Here on campus, there's less space for him to move around. That's why I'm here. >   
"Oh man," Jessie sighed. "Do the Ronins know you're here?"   
Not yet, you'll have to tell them. >   
"Okay, since you're going to be watching me at school, I just want you to do one favor for me."   
Sure. >   
"The next time you have to do something like what you did before, please warn me. Because now I have to make up an excuse for my friends."   
All right. >   
Jessie opened the door and they walked to the cafeteria. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

November 

Rowen was sitting on the stairs, his robe in his lap, waiting for someone to get out of either of the two bathrooms.   
_I would like to take a shower sometime this century,_ he thought.   
The downstairs bathroom door opened. Rowen quickly jumped up, ran down the steps, headed for the bathroom, and almost collided with Twyla.   
"YIE!" she shrieked and put her hand over her heart. "Rowen! You scared me!   
Rowen didn't say anything, just stared at Twyla. She was wearing her lavender bathrobe and slippers. Her hair was wet and she had her clothes under her arm.   
"Are you okay?" she asked.   
"I-I-I-I..." Rowen stuttered. _What's the matter with me?_ "I j-just wanted to get t-to the s-shower."   
Casey walked by, stopped, and looked at them. "Seducing him, Twy?" she asked with a grin.   
"No, that's your favorite past-time, Casey," Twyla said.   
"Very funny," huffed Casey. "Have you seen Joana or Gwen? I can't find them anywhere. I know this is a big house, but still, no sign of them."   
"They went to meet up with Cye and Kento at Crystal Blue," said Rowen.   
"Crystal Blue?" Casey asked.   
"It's an indoor beach that opened last month," Twyla explained. "Sand. Wave machine. It's like a real beach, only you don't have to worry about sharks."   
"Only perverts," Casey laughed. "Where's Jessie?"   
"Upstairs, playing the guitar," Twyla sighed. "What else is new?"   
"I wonder if Mia regrets finding that thing in the basement," Casey groaned.   
"Why?" Rowen asked. "She's good."   
"We had a sleepover at Jessie's house this past July and she was playing it at three o'clock in the morning," Twyla said. "We told her if she brought it to Japan we'd break it."   
"Yeah, that would do it." Rowen walked towards the bathroom.   
A loud crash and two screams made Rowen drop his robe and he ran into the living room. A Nether Soldier stood by the hole in the wall. He was holding a spear one hand and Twyla in the other.   
"HELP ME!" Twyla cried franticly.   
"Put her down!" Casey pounded on the Nether Soldier's arm. He knocked her to the floor and took off.   
"RYO! SAGE!" Rowen shouted. " A NETHER SOLDIER TOOK TWYLA!" He changed into his sub-armor and ran after them through the hole. 

"This should be interesting," said Joana. "I love the beach."   
Gwen snorted. "No, you love the seawall. Where it's dry."   
"No, I love smell of low tide, the sound of the waves, the feel of sand under my feet, those annoying seagulls…"   
"You still never get wet. Most people who say they love the beach get wet now and then."   
"Not sunbathers!" Joana protested. "I love it when Leon takes me on his boat!"   
"That doesn't count," Gwen said. "Besides this is an indoor beach."   
"I just can't get used to that idea. What an odd double date." Joana shifted to look out of the bus window. Something felt odd about this whole thing, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She reached up to touch the blue yin yang half, with a tiny black and white yin yang inside it, that hung around her neck. Since Jessie had been acting strange lately, Joana had taken it off her keys to keep it close by.   
Gwen noticed and put her arm around Joana. "You worry too much, kiddo," she said. "Besides, Jessie has a few more protectors now."   
"Hmm. Why didn't we ever go out for Chinese when we were in New York? I mean, together?"   
"Dunno, but I really love the sight of Kento in an apron," Gwen giggled. "Look! There's the sign for Crystal Blue!"   
"Doesn't help that he wears a tight tee under it, now does it?" Joana teased, trying to get off the bus before her friend.   
"Look who's talking! I know what you're expecting to see. And why did you agree to carry those boxes anyway?"   
"Pervert," hissed Joana, angered by the heat she could feel burning in her ears.   
Gwen was pleased with her success, but felt a bit uneasy. Why an indoor beach and why the bus? They were all staying at the same house! What was the surprise? As the oldest member of the group, Gwen was only slightly more experience when it came to dates. The idea of a double usually made her more at ease. Maybe it was just the thought of water and Joana mixing… or the attempt, anyway. 

When they finally met up with their dates, all four in bathing suits, Gwen felt that her second-mother role would be difficult. Though she had to move next to Kento to ensure he was looking at her face when speaking, rather than what lay below, she was a bit surprised by the way Joana had become flushed, and the awkwardness with which the boys explained that they had planned on surfing a bit before lunch. After the two boys left to go get their boards, Gwen licked her lips and let out the breath she'd been holding.   
"Wetsuit," breathed Joana.   
"Down girl!" teased Gwen. "Will you braid my hair so I can swim? I mean, if you don't mind being left alone?"   
"Sure, but let's get a spot first."   
Arms around each other, they headed down the sand. 

"Bikini," said Kento, "I love bikinis."   
Cye looked at him. "Beach Bunny wasn't wearing a-"   
"Don't ever bring that up again!"   
Cye bit his lip. "Had you noticed before that... um, that…"   
"We had somehow scored hotties?" Kento supplied.   
"Uh, right. Let's go get wet."   
"You sing one note and I'll break your board in two."   
"Who said I was going to sing?" Cye asked innocently. "But now that you've given me the idea…" He began to hum.   
"Hey you… wait, that's not from the 'Little Mermaid'. What is that?" Kento fastened the tie to his ankle.   
"What's what?"   
"What you're humming, idiot."   
"Call me that again and you get dunked."   
"I'd ask you to try it, but I want to know what the song is."   
"I don't know," Cye admitted. "Not the name, anyway." He began paddling out. "I think it's a love song my great-grandmother used to sing. My sister hums it all the time." _And it felt appropriate, _he added to himself.   
Kento noticed his friend redden, but was more concerned with trying not to make a fool out of himself in front of Gwen. Back in California he never had a problem catching waves. But, here with Water Boy… things didn't always go the way he planned.   
_And I taught him how to surf,_ Kento thought ruefully. 

An hour and several chilidogs later, Kento and Gwen headed off together, leaving Joana and Cye on the beach blanket. Joana looked as uneasy as she felt. Something was going to happen, she just knew it.   
"What's the matter, little one?" Cye asked, coming up behind her to put his chin on her shoulder.   
Joana smiled and reached back to catch the hand that headed for her waist. "I'm not sure," she said. "Just a feeling in my stomach."   
"Must have been from watching Kento eat," Cye laughed and pulled Joana onto his newly formed lap.   
She laughed and snuggled into his shoulder. "Doesn't he ever stop?" Joana asked. "I mean, I've lived with you guys only a month-"   
"Nope. You've seen him on a diet."   
"Eee."   
Cye laughed again. "Do you want to go swimming?"   
"I-I don't swim."   
Cye appeared to think for a moment, then he turned Joana around and, holding her shoulders, looked into her eyes. "Do you trust me?" he asked.   
A wave of dizziness passed through Joana. Cye held her steady. Her better judgment should have reminded her of the times in Leon's pool and Twyla's, but her mouth had other plans. "Completely," she said, then shook her head to get rid of the fog. _Why did I say that?_   
At her hesitation, Cye made a quick decision. He picked Joana up and carried her into the water, ignoring the looks of the other beach goers.   
"It's not even cold!" she marveled.   
"Indoors, heated," he explained. "Keep hold of my wrists, like this." He pulled her out in his wake about twelve feet. "You," he said, "are about to learn how to tread water." 

Gwen and Kento held hands as they headed towards the restrooms and venders.   
"Please don't tell me that you're going to eat another chilidog and then swim," Gwen said, resting her head on his shoulder.   
"I suppose that wouldn't be healthy," said Kento.   
"No, it wouldn't- ooh! Remind me to get a postcard later?"   
A dark wave passed through Kento. _Nether Soldier?_   
"Hello? Where did you go to?" asked Gwen. "Weren't we going swimming?"   
"Sure," said Kento. "Race ya." 

"You have a good grip," said Cye. "But you have to let go. I promise I won't let anything happen to-" He tensed and started to feel himself sink. Kicking, he pulled Joana back towards shore.   
"I'll only be gone a minute," he said. "I'll leave you by your blanket."   
"What?" she asked. "Are you going to pull some kinda Clark Kent thing on me?" _You're already out of the phone booth,_ she thought, feeling his biceps under her hands.   
It shouldn't have, but the comment bit. Hard.   
"What do you mean?" Cye asked defensively.   
Joana was spared to answer by the scream.   
Gwen's scream.   
Followed by the thud.   
And the clatter. 

Rowen ran through the woods, dodging trees, trying to keep up with the Nether Soldier and Twyla.   
_Please, don't let anything happen to her,_ he begged silently. He chased them to a cave and the Nether Soldier turned around. "Let her go!" Rowen shouted.   
"Bring the Callisto," said the Nether Soldier.   
"You're not taking either of them!" Rowen attacked and the Nether Soldier knocked him into the wall.   
"Rowen!" Twyla cried. "Put me down!"   
The Nether Soldier flung Twyla into the wall and she slumped to the ground.   
"TWYLA!" Rowen shouted. He looked at the Nether Soldier. "You son-of-a-bitch!" He attacked again with a kick. The Nether Soldier grabbed his leg, slammed him into the wall, and threw him into the opposite wall. Twyla watched in horror as Rowen fell to the ground unconscious.   
"ROWEN!" She crawled over to him and placed his head in her lap.   
"The Callisto will come," said the Nether Soldier. Twyla looked at him in fright. "Now that I have both of you."   
"Think again, bucket-head!" Ryo charged in, wearing his sub-armor, and attacked the Nether Soldier. Sage, also in his sub-armor, appeared next to Twyla and Rowen.   
"How is he?" Sage asked.   
"He's out cold," said Twyla. "What the hell is that thing and what are you three wearing?!"   
Before Sage could answer, Ryo screamed. Sage looked and saw Ryo lying on the ground, gripping his left shoulder.   
"Bastard!" Sage attacked the Nether Soldier, but in spite of his heroic attempt, the Nether Soldier pinned Sage against the wall by his throat.   
"I don't need you," said the Nether Soldier. He held the pointed end of the spear at Sage's throat.   
"HEY!"   
They looked to the cave's entrance and saw Jessie.   
"I'm right here!" Jessie shouted. "You want me? Come and get me!"   
"Jessie…no…" Sage gasped.   
The Nether Soldier released Sage and he dropped to the ground, gulping for air. The Nether Soldier walked to the entrance. He reached out to grab Jessie but Sekhmet stepped out, blocking the Nether Soldier's path.   
"Remember me?" Sekhmet asked.   
The Nether Soldier felt a tap from behind. He turned around and looked at a full Armored Cale.   
"Surprise!" Cale brought his sword down, slicing the Nether Soldier from shoulder to opposite hip. He fell to the ground and stared at the two Warlords.   
"One day, you will be too late," said the Nether Soldier. "Talpa will rise again and you will pay for your betrayal."   
Cale stabbed the Nether Soldier in the head and he vanished.   
"Do they always do that?" Jessie asked.   
"They never leave traces in the Mortal Realm," said Sekhmet. He walked over to Rowen and Twyla, and placed his hand on Rowen's head.   
"Who are you?" Twyla asked nervously.   
"It's okay, Twy," Jessie said. "He's a friend. This is Sekhmet. And that's Cale." She pointed to the Warlord, now in his sub-armor, who walked over to Sage and held out his hand.   
"I don't need your help," Sage snapped.   
Cale grabbed Sage's arm and hauled him to his feet. "Live with it," Cale said and walked over to Ryo.   
Sage looked at Jessie. "We told you to stay at the house," he said.   
"I'm not going to let one of my best friends get kidnapped because of me." Jessie said. She looked at Ryo. "You okay?"   
"Yeah," he answered. "I think my shoulder is dislocated."   
"We'd better get back to Mia's house," said Sekhmet. "Kayura will heal you." He picked Rowen up.   
Twyla stood up and walked over to Ryo. "Maybe I can do something," she said, placing her hands on Ryo's shoulder.   
"Twyla," said Jessie, uneasily. "I don't think it's a good time to do that now."   
"They're bound to find out sooner or later." Twyla shut her eyes. "Pain in your shoulder is what you feel. May it be gone and your arm heal."   
Ryo felt a slight sting in his shoulder. Twyla removed her hands and Ryo moved his arm. "How did you do that?" he asked.   
"I'm a Healer." Twyla answered.   
"A Healer?" Sage asked.   
"You guys have your story," said Jessie. "We have ours."   
"I'd love to hear it," said Ryo. "But I think we better get back to the house." 

"I don't know how she did it," said Kayura, checking Ryo's shoulder. "But it's healed. Completely." She looked at Twyla, now in decent clothing. "Not many people are capable of doing that. How is it that you can?"   
"I'm a Healer," said Twyla. "Jessie's a Tracker, Casey's an Antenna." She gestured to Casey lying on the couch, having fainted when the Warlords appeared. "We're not sure what Gwen and Joana are yet," Twyla continued. "But we all have our own unique gifts."   
"What's a Tracker?" Rowen asked, now awake thanks to Kayura.   
"She can find things when she focuses on them," said Twyla.   
"But I'm not that good," Jessie said. She was holding her red yin yang half.   
Ryo noticed her fidgeting. "What's wrong?" he asked.   
"Just a bad feeling," she said, looking at her pendant. "Oh no. Kayura, we might have a problem."   
"What do you mean?" Kayura asked.   
"You said depending on where I am affects my energy waves." Jessie held out her yin yang half. "Joana has the other half. What if, somehow, my energy emits from that half? They'll go after Joana! Gwen, Cye, and Kento are with her!"   
"Where are they?" Kayura asked. "We have to get them home."   
"They're at Crystal Blue," said Ryo. "I know where it is."   
"Then you'll have to open the Gate." Kayura handed him the orb. 

Cye ran across the sand towards Kento and Gwen. Joana was running after him, having ignored his order to stay at the beach blanket. They stopped a few yards away from where Kento was standing and Joana saw a large ugly armored thing get up from a pile that had once been an ice cream cart, where Kento had thrown it.   
"Nether Soldier!" Cye hissed.   
"Gwen," Joana whispered, looking around the area and saw her friend lying unconscious on the ground, shards of glass around her, and she had several cuts on her body.   
Cye attacked the Nether Soldier, which gave an added distraction, and a chance for Joana to run to Gwen's side, thankful she had put her beach shoes on, and crouched next to Gwen.   
"You're going to be okay," Joana said, fighting back tears.   
The Nether Soldier sent Kento flying into the wall.   
"Kento!" Cye shouted and ran to help his best friend. The Nether Soldier was ready to throw his sickle when he turned around and looked at Joana. She froze as the Nether Soldier advanced over to her and looked at her pendant.   
"Blue," said the Nether Soldier. "You are a puny keeper, aren't you?" He stared at her for a moment. "No, you are not blue."   
The Nether Soldier turned around and threw the sickle at Cye, who was trying to help Kento up. Kento saw the projectile, pulled Cye down, and rolled away from the wall.   
"Get off of me, Kento!" Cye shouted. "This is embarrassing!"   
"I just saved your butt and this is the thanks I get?" Kento asked. "Witnesses won't be a problem. The tin can scared them away." The two Ronins got up and saw the Nether Soldier heading towards Joana.   
"Joana!" Cye cried and he changed into his sub-armor as did Kento.   
"Stay out of this!" The Nether Soldier threw the spiked end at them.   
Kento jumped over the Nether Soldier, landing in front of Joana and Gwen. Cye dove for the ice cream cart and picked up the umbrella pole. The Nether Soldier glared at Kento.   
"Don't think that you can protect them forever," said the Nether Soldier. "The Callisto's power will soon belong to the Nether Realm."   
"Like hell it will!" shouted Kento.   
The Nether Soldier raised the sickle and Cye stabbed the umbrella pole through him from behind.   
"Divert your eyes once," said the Nether Soldier, "and you will be too late." He fell to the ground and disappeared.   
Cye looked at Kento. "We better get out of here," said Cye.   
They quickly walked over to Joana and Gwen. Joana looked at them. Her eyes closed and Cye caught her before she fell.   
"She fainted." Cye said, picking her up.   
"Well, Gwen said that she's fragile." Kento said, lifting Gwen into his arms. "Let's go."   
They turned around, heading for the exit, and stopped.   
"Holy…" said Cye.   
"Shit…" said Kento.   
Blocking the exit were at least fifty Nether Soldiers.   
"Heh… problem." Kento starting backing up.   
"Really?" asked Cye, also backing away.   
"Having a party without us?"   
They turned around and saw Rowen in his full Armor, bow in hand, arrow drawn, and a Gate open behind him leading to the living room.   
"Get your butts in the house!" Rowen ordered.   
Cye and Kento did as they were told. As soon as they passed Rowen, the Nether Soldiers started running.   
"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!" Rowen released his arrow, turned around, ran through the Gate into the living room, and it shut behind him. "I'd love to see the news report on Crystal Blue," Rowen said with a smile and sent away his Armor.   
Kayura cast a healing spell on Gwen and her cuts disappeared. She groaned and Kento took her hand.   
"Gwen," he said gently.   
"Kento?" she asked, opening her eyes and looked around. "How did we get back here?" She sat up.   
"Take it easy, Gwen." Jessie said. She put a blanket around her friend's shoulders.   
Joana was also awake and wrapped in a blanket as well. "What happened to Casey?" she asked.   
"She fainted," Twyla answered.   
Casey groaned, opened her eyes, and saw Cale standing over her. "Hi there," he said.   
Casey shrieked, jumped off the couch and ran to the corner of the room.   
"Casey, it's all right," Twyla said. "Calm down."   
"Jumpy, isn't she?" Kayura asked.   
"Very," said Jessie.   
"What the hell's going on?!" Casey cried, looking at the Ronins and Warlords, who were still wearing their sub-armors, except for Kayura.   
"Just relax," said Kayura.   
"I'll relax after you answer my questions!" snapped Casey. "Who are you? Where did you and those three come from? What are these guys wearing? What was that thing that came through the wall? What happened to the hole in the wall? How did Gwen and Joana get here? And why does your voice have an echo? Because it's annoying!"   
"You idiot," Jessie mumbled as Ryo started humming the funeral song.   
Kayura forced a smile on her face, but the anger in her eyes was clear. "I will answer your questions," she said. "Kayura. The Dynasty. Sub-armor. A Nether Soldier. I fixed it. We brought them here through a Gate. It's part of the job, yet my husband finds it sexy."   
"Husband?" Casey asked.   
Sekhmet, Cale, the Ronins, Mia, and Jessie pointed at Dayus.   
"One Eye Willy is your husband?"   
"Casey, you really don't want to live very long, do you?" Jessie asked.   
"I think now would be a good time to start explaining everything," said Ryo. "Again." 

"So you're saying that Jessie's pictures are of your Armors?" Gwen asked after the Ronins and Warlords finished.   
"We always thought that you made those up for a story." Joana said.   
"They had their own story, sis," Jessie said. "I told you that."   
"This doesn't make any sense," said Twyla. "How did you… your coma."   
Jessie nodded. "I dreamt about them. Then in art class we were allowed to draw whatever we wanted. That's when I started drawing the Armors."   
"And all this time I just thought you were nuts," said Casey.   
"But what about those things? The Nether Soldiers," said Gwen. "What do they want?"   
"Me," said Jessie.   
"No offense," said Casey, "but why do they want you?"   
"I don't know," Jessie said sarcastically, "maybe it's my personality that attracts them to me."   
"She has a lot of power," said Kayura. "The Nether Soldiers have been after her since you arrived here."   
"Why didn't you say anything, Jessie?" Joana asked.   
"I didn't want you to worry," she said.   
"You should have told us," said Twyla. "We could've asked Michael for help."   
"I am not groveling before Michael for help," Jessie said sternly. "He and I didn't part on the best of terms, if you recall."   
"Well, you didn't have to punch him," Gwen said.   
"Who's Michael?" Ryo asked.   
"A friend of ours," said Joana. "He's the Cavern Watcher in the Stream."   
"The Steam?" Cye asked.   
"It's a place we can go to when we meditate," Twyla explained. "We found it six years ago during the summer."   
"When did you find it?" Kayura asked.   
"In July," said Jessie. "If I'm right, we found it just after you guys defeated Talpa."   
"So who found it?" Rowen asked.   
"Joana and I did," said Twyla. "Then we told Jessie. I told Jade about it. Casey and Gwen were next."   
"Jade is in America?" Kayura asked.   
"Yeah, she'll be coming here with Nat and Elisa next semester," Twyla said. She looked at Jessie. "I'll go into the Stream and talk to Michael. I'm sure he's-"   
"No way!" Jessie said. "He'll want me on my knees begging for help and I refuse to do so!"   
I could always intervene for you. >   
Jessie looked and saw Anubis standing by the TV. "How?" she asked.   
I'll go talk to Michael, > he said. He's not that bad. >   
"Wait a minute," said Jessie. "You know Michael?"   
Who in the Spirit Realm doesn't? >   
"Uh, who's she talking to?" Gwen asked.   
"Anubis, no doubt," Kento said.   
"You mean she can see your friend who died six years ago?" Joana asked.   
"He's been keeping an eye on her while we're at school." Sage said.   
"So that's why you're acting so weird in class," said Twyla.   
"Oh please!" Casey groaned. "First she has power. Now she can see ghosts. I don't know about you, but this is-" She shrieked as Anubis picked her up, carried her over to Cale, tossed her to him, and he caught her.   
I'm a spirit, not a ghost. >   
Jessie laughed. "He said he's a spirit, not a ghost."   
"Whatever," squeaked Casey. "I believe he's here." She looked at Cale. "Could you put me down, please?"   
Cale set her on her feet and she quickly walked over to the couch and sat next to Joana.   
That'll shut her up for a while, > said Anubis. He looked at Jessie. So, did Kayura tell you about your aura? >   
"No," said Jessie. "What about my aura?"   
"Anubis, not now." Kayura begged.   
Your aura color is gold. >   
"Big deal," Jessie said, "my friends know my aura is gold."   
The Ronins stared at her in shock. "Your aura is gold?" Rowen asked in disbelief.   
"So what?" Jessie asked. "What's the big deal about having a gold aura?"   
"Only the Ancient Clan and those who've lived in the Dynasty for a long time have gold auras," said Kayura.   
"You don't happen to be part Japanese, do you, sis?" Joana asked.   
"Last time I checked I wasn't," Jessie said.   
"You're not," said Kayura. "Anubis checked your family bloodline."   
"It doesn't make any sense," said Cye. "Jessie's only been in the Dynasty once."   
_{Two times, actually,} _Ryo said mentally.   
_{Don't tell the others that,}_ Jessie sent back. Their mental connection had grown stronger during the month.   
"Actually, we've been thinking of bringing Jessie into the Dynasty to keep her safe," Cale said.   
"Like hell you are," said Sage.   
"At least she'll be safer there," said Dayus.   
"Safe? With you? That's a laugh!" Kento's voice was laced with sarcasm.   
They started arguing. Ryo groaned and covered his eyes.   
_{Are they always like this?}_ Jessie asked.   
_ {Actually, this is calmer than normal.}_ Ryo answered. The Ronins and Warlords continued their verbal fight.   
"Will you SHUT UP!" Ryo shouted and stood in the center of the living room. "Listen to yourselves!"   
"But they're-" Rowen started.   
"I don't want to hear it!" Ryo interrupted.   
_{Let me guess,}_ Jessie sent to Ryo. _{'Leader' also means 'Referee'.}_   
_{Unfortunately,}_ he answered. "She's not going into the Dynasty," Ryo said aloud. "Not yet, anyway."   
"You're actually thinking about letting her go there?" Sage asked.   
"Not yet," Ryo said. "But to keep her safe, yes, she'll go, if need be."   
"Don't I get a say in this?" Jessie asked. "I'm not a child, remember. I don't want these things to get me anymore than you do, but for crying out loud, will you agree on something?"   
Hell will freeze over before that happens, > Anubis sighed.   
_I'm inclined to believe you,_ Jessie thought. "For now," she said, "I'm staying here. Okay?"   
"All right," said Kayura. She held out her hands and the Ancient staff appeared.   
"What's that for?" Casey asked.   
"Your silence," Kayura said.   
Gwen, Twyla, Joana, and Casey exchanged worried looks.   
"You're not signing away your soul," Jessie sighed. "Just hold it and promise you won't say anything about the Armors, so they won't have to beat the crap out of you for opening your mouth. Plain and simple."   
"Oh joy," said Twyla, standing up, and touched the Staff.   
  



	8. Soldier Snatch

Warrior Call Part Seven

Ronin Warriors 

Warrior Call 

By Janime 

Part Seven - Soldier Snatch   
********** 

December 

"Ow! Not so tight!" Casey snapped.   
"We told you not to eat so much at dinner," Mia said, tying the belt on Casey's kimono.   
"No, you told Kento not to eat so much."   
"There. Done."   
"Why am I being dragged along to this costume party anyway?" Casey asked.   
"Because they don't trust you to leave you by yourself," said Jessie, sitting on Mia's bed, watching the two girls get ready for the Shogun Celebration.   
The semester was almost over and final exams would be starting next week. The Shogun Celebration was for students and teachers to come dressed up in traditional Japanese outfits and party to the wee hours of the morning.   
"So how come you get to stay home?" Casey asked.   
"Because I'm watching Yuli since his parents are out of town for the week," Jessie answered.   
"That and Kayura said it would be better if you stayed here," Mia pointed out. "The Nether Soldiers might go after you at Tokyo University."   
"Jessie, since you're staying home," said Casey, "take off the kimono."   
"I'm keeping it on!"   
"You have a shirt and jeans on. Wearing your kimono looks a little ridiculous with that."   
"Yuli's wearing his karate gi," said Jessie. "We're doing this to blend with the Warlords."   
"You mean your four babysitters," said Casey.   
"If they heard you call them that, Kayura would kick your butt for all four of them," Mia said, putting her hair into a bun.   
"Actually, I don't know who'll be watching who," Jessie admitted. "The Warlords will be watching over me because of the Nether Soldiers, and Yuli because they treat him like a little brother. Or Yuli and I will be watching over them."   
"Why would you be watching over them?" Mia asked confused. She looked at Casey who tried to stifle a laugh.   
"Ryo told us about what Sekhmet did to the dishwasher," Jessie smiled. "I like the excuse you gave to the repairman."   
"What was I supposed to tell him? That the Warlord of Venom put his six Snake Fang Swords in my dishwasher?"   
"Make sure he never goes near the washer or dryer." Casey laughed.   
Ryo walked in, dressed in samurai clothing.   
"Ah, the shogun is here," Jessie said. "Konban wa."   
"All set?" Ryo asked.   
"Yep." Mia picked up her fan.   
Yuli ran into the room and jumped on her bed. "I am Yuli of the Wind," he said, "and I challenge you, Ryo of Wildfire."   
_Some things never change._ "I'd accept your challenge if I didn't have an important engagement to keep," said Ryo.   
"I am Mia of the Household Rules," said Mia. "Get off the bed."   
"C'mon, Yuli," said Jessie. "I'll give you a piggyback ride." She carried him down the stairs and into the living room, depositing him next to Kayura on the couch.   
"So what are you guys going to do?" Twyla asked.   
"Probably watch a movie," said Kayura. "Nothing too violent for our young sidekick here."   
"I'm fourteen," Yuli said, "I'm old enough."   
"That's what you think," Jessie said. "Then after we send Yuli to bed we're breaking out a deck of cards and a couple six-packs." Everyone looked at her. "Just kidding."   
"So how do we look?" Mia asked.   
The girls were dressed in kimonos and the Ronins were wearing samurai clothes that were the same color as their Armors.   
"Wonderful," said Kayura as the other Warlords nodded in agreement.   
"Awesome," said Yuli, "I wish I could go."   
_So do I, Yuli,_ Jessie thought. "Spiffy."   
The partygoers bowed. "Sayonara," they said as one, grabbed their coats, and left the house.   
Kayura looked at Jessie. "Are you sure you don't want to go into the Dynasty?" she asked.   
"And lose the TV?" Jessie asked. "I thought you loved the remarks I made during that movie we watched last time."   
"We did," Cale said, "it's just that after what Sekhmet did to the dishwasher-"   
"I said I was sorry!" the Warlord of Venom snapped.   
"Just leave handling the appliances to Yuli and me," Jessie said.   
Shouts and screams erupted from outside. Dayus ran to the window and pulled back the curtain. "Nether Soldiers!" he shouted.   
Kayura ran next to him and looked outside. "Ancient One," she gasped. "Watch her!" she ordered the two remaining Warlords and ran outside along with Dayus.   
"LET GO!" shouted Casey. "PUT US DOWN!"   
"Casey!" Jessie cried; she ran to the door and stopped.   
The Ronins and Dayus were wearing their sub-armors. Mia was on the porch behind Kayura, who was holding the Ancient Staff. There were a dozen Nether Soldiers; four of them had Casey, Joana, Gwen, and Twyla under one arm. Jessie tried to run to them, but Cale grabbed her and pulled her back.   
"NO! NOOOOO!" Jessie screamed, trying to escape Cale's hold.   
"Get her inside!" Kayura shouted.   
Cale dragged Jessie, still screaming, into the house. Mia ran in after them.   
"Callisto!" one of the Nether Soldiers called. "If you want your friends alive, come out!"   
In the living room, Cale was still holding Jessie with his hand over her mouth. Mia was holding Yuli close and Sekhmet was standing by the window with one of his Snake Fang Swords.   
"No, sis! Don't listen to him!" Joana cried.   
"Stay away, Jessie!" shouted Gwen.   
"Don't do it!" Twyla shouted.   
Tears steamed down Jessie's face as she listened to the cries of her friends.   
"Release them!" Kayura held out the Ancient Staff.   
"Give us the Callisto," said the Nether Soldier, "and we will."   
Kayura said nothing, hoping that the Ronins would use the brief silence and attack. They did, running towards the Nether Soldiers. One of the Nether Soldiers held his sickle and a glowing ball appeared, which emitted a flash of light and sent the Ronins flying backwards.   
"Rescue them if you think you can," said the Nether Soldier and they ran off.   
The Ronins watched as the Nether Soldiers disappeared into the forest. Sobs from inside the house drew them back into the living room where they found Jessie sitting on the couch, crying, her hands covering her face.   
_{It's all my fault,}_ she thought.   
Ryo looked at Jessie. He walked over to her, knelt down, and touched her arm. She lowered her hands and looked at him.   
"No, it's not," Ryo said. He'd heard her thoughts again.   
"It's because of me they're involved in this," Jessie sniffed. "Please bring them back."   
"We will," Ryo promised. "You go upstairs and rest."   
Jessie nodded and left the room. Ryo walked outside and whistled. White Blaze came running towards him. "White Blaze," said Ryo, "see if you can pick up their trail."   
The tiger pressed his nose to the ground and sniffed. After a few moments he raised his head and growled.   
"He has it," Ryo said.   
"Then let's go!" said Kento.   
"Be careful," said Mia, standing in the doorway with Yuli.   
"We will." Ryo said.   
"Stay inside the house," said Kayura, now in her sub-armor. "I put a spell on it. The Nether Soldiers won't be able to enter."   
"Thank you, Kayura," Mia said. "Good luck." She watched the Ronins and Warlords disappear into the forest and shut the door.   
"I'm scared, Mia," Yuli said.   
"So am I," she admitted. "Let's go check on Jessie."   
They walked upstairs and Mia knocked on the bedroom door.   
"Jessie?" she called, opening the door and walked in. "Jessie?" _Where is she?_   
"Mia, look!" said Yuli, standing near Jessie's bed.   
She walked next to young boy and picked up Jessie's kimono. "Oh no," Mia whispered, "she didn't." 

"Not this again!" Rowen groaned as they arrived at the cave.   
"Are the Nether Soldiers developing a thing for caves?" Sage asked.   
"At this point," said Cye, "I don't care. I just want to get Joana and the others, and get out."   
"Come on," said Ryo, leading the way.   
They walked in a few meters when White Blaze turned around and growled. Everyone tensed and Sekhmet silently walked back and swung.   
"It's me!"   
"What the hell are you doing here?" Sekhmet grabbed Jessie, wearing a winter jacket, and dragged her into everyone's view.   
"You must have been an assassin before you got your Armor, right?" Jessie asked the Warlord.   
"I told you to stay at the house," said Kayura.   
"Not this time," Jessie corrected her. "If you did, I was upstairs. And to answer Sekhmet's question, I'm here to help get my friends back. Okay?"   
"It's you they're after, Jessie," Ryo pointed out. "That's why the Nether Soldiers took them."   
"I know that," she said. "But I'm not going to let my friends or any of you get used as bait. I'm willing to help them and you guys even if it costs me my life." _{You did it once,} _she sent to Ryo, _{and you would do it again.}_   
_{But they want you alive,}_ he sent back. "Sekhmet," said Ryo, "take Jessie back to the house."   
"Come on," said Sekhmet and they walked away.   
"We'll wait here till you get back," Ryo called after them.   
"Uh… where's the exit?" Sekhmet asked.   
"Right in front of you," said Cye in a singsong voice.   
"No, it isn't," Jessie sang back. "Not anymore."   
They ran back to where the exit should have been, only to discover it as a dead end.   
"Now I really hate this place," said Rowen. The others nodded in agreement as Kayura touched the wall.   
"It's solid," she said.   
_{Maybe I should've stayed at the house,}_ Jessie thought.   
_{Yes, you should have,}_ Ryo sent, causing her to flinch.   
"Like it or not, boys," said Kayura, "she has to stay with us."   
"I think I'll stay near White Blaze," Jessie said. 

As they walked deeper into the cave, Jessie's self-esteem was sinking with every step.   
_"You never listen,"_ her father's words popped into her mind. _"You don't give a damn about anyone except yourself."_   
_{When will I learn?}_ Jessie asked herself.   
_{Learn what?} _Ryo asked.   
_{Nothing.}_   
Ryo looked at her. _{Are you okay?}_   
_{I'm fine,}_ she answered.   
"Let go, you walking pile of scrap metal!"   
They stopped. That was definitely Casey.   
Ryo peeked around the corner and pulled back. "It's them," he said in a low voice, "and the twelve Nether Soldiers."   
"And four of them has one girl each," Kayura said quietly. "That brings them down to eight."   
"Split up," said Ryo. "Sage, stay with Jessie and White Blaze. Rowen, Cye, you take care of the Nether Soldiers holding the girls. We'll handle the rest."   
"But first we need to get the eight away from the others," said Rowen. "Any ideas for a distraction?"   
Jessie's face brightened. "Leave that to me." She ran around the corner.   
"Get back here!" Dayus hissed. "Are you insane?!"   
"Hey boys!" Jessie called. "Looking for me?"   
The Nether Soldiers turned around and Jessie ran back into the tunnel where her companions were hiding.   
"There you go," she said.   
"You are out of your mind," Sage said.   
"Thank me later. Here they come."   
The eight Nether Soldiers came barreling around the corner and the Ronins and Warlords attacked. Cye and Rowen made it pass the melee and attacked the Nether Soldiers holding the girls. The Nether Soldiers put the girls into a large sphere, which floated above them.   
"Destroy us," said the Nether Soldier. "And they'll die."   
_I know this trick,_ Kayura thought. She made the staff appear and chanted. A flash of light blinded the Nether Soldiers. Ryo, Sekhmet, Cale, and Dayus attacked them. Kayura sent a beam of energy at the sphere. It shattered and the girls fell. Sage caught Casey, Cye caught Joana, Kento caught Gwen, Rowen unfortunately missed Twyla and she landed on the ground.   
"Thanks a lot Brain, Boy!" she snapped.   
"Well now we're even for when you kicked my head!" he shot back.   
"Please don't fight," said Jessie. "People might start talking about you two."   
"What the hell are you doing here?" Casey asked, now on her feet.   
"You know, you're the second person that's asked me that today," Jessie said. "Why do you think I'm here? I came here to help you!"   
"But, sis, they want you." Joana said, standing next to Cye.   
"Yell at her later," said Gwen, holding Kento's hand. "Let's get out of here."   
"Can't go back the way we came," Cale said.   
"Why not?" Casey asked.   
"The entrance is sealed," said Kayura.   
"What do you mean 'sealed'?" Twyla asked.   
"No exit," said Jessie. "Wall."   
"Oh great," said Gwen.   
"We're screwed," Casey said.   
"Not necessarily," said Kayura. She held out the Staff. "Grab a hold, people. We're going home."   
Everyone held onto the Staff. Kayura shut her eyes. They waited.   
"Kayura," said Rowen after a few minutes, "now would be a very good time."   
"Shut your mouth," Dayus said.   
"It won't work!" Kayura opened her eyes and looked at the Staff in distress.   
"Why not?" asked Dayus.   
"Something's blocking my power." Kayura made the Staff disappear. "I can't teleport us out of here."   
"We're trapped here?" Joana asked in dismay.   
"No, we just have to find another way out, that's all," Ryo said.   
"Then let's get moving!" said Casey. "The longer we stay here, the more likely those things are to find us."   
"Nether Soldiers?" Sage supplied.   
"Whatever. Please, can we go?"   
"Let's move," said Ryo. _{Kind of bossy, isn't she?}_ Ryo asked Jessie   
_{Yeah,} _she answered._ {My sympathy to the guy she has taken a liking to. Oh, and it's one of your male Armored buddies.}_   
__ {Who?!}   
__ {I'll tell you after we get out of here.}   
They continued on and the tunnel split into two separate passageways.   
"Great," said Kento. "Which way?"   
Everyone looked at Jessie. "Like I know!" she snapped.   
"You're a Tracker," said Casey. "Track. Find a way out of here."   
Jessie sighed. _Man, I wish this wasn't the time to tell you guys._   
Before Jessie could say anything, White Blaze gave a low rumble and trotted down one of the passages.   
"White Blaze," Jessie called and walked over to the passage.   
"What's he doing?" Cale asked.   
"He's just sniffing the ground," said Jessie. She tensed and looked around. "Do you hear something?"   
"No," said Ryo.   
"I don't," said Rowen.   
"I do," said Twyla. "Girls, do you?" Joana, Gwen, and Casey nodded.   
"You're just nervous," said Dayus. "None of us hear anything."   
"Not all of us," said Kayura. "I hear something. It sounds like metal hitting stone."   
"How do you like that," said Casey, "a sound that sexist against men."   
"Shh," Jessie held up her hand. "It stopped."   
The sound of stone cracking made everyone freeze.   
"I don't like the sound of that," said Cye.   
"Who does?" Sekhmet asked.   
Jessie looked around, not daring to move. The cracking noise was so close, but where was it coming from? She looked up and saw a large crack in the ceiling, which grew larger.   
"Oh shit…" Jessie whispered.   
Parts of the ceiling fell down towards her.   
"LOOK OUT!" Ryo shouted and he tackled Jessie.   
"RYO! JESSIE!" the others cried.   
When the dust cleared, they stared at the pile of rocks blocking the path. The rocks melded together and became a wall. Kayura walked over to it and placed her hand on it.   
"This place is controlled by magic," she said. "Ryo, Jessie, White Blaze, please be safe."   
_{We are.}_   
Kayura gasped and the other Warlords and Ronins shared her surprised look.   
"Your kanji are glowing," Twyla said nervously.   
"Ryo," said Cye, "I can hear him. We all can."   
"How the heck are you doing that, buddy?" Kento asked.   
_{It's not me,}_ said Ryo.   
"It's Jessie," Kayura said. "Somehow she's helping you to communicate with us, isn't she?"   
_{Yes, but don't ask how.} _Ryo said._ {She can't figure out how she's doing it.}_   
"We'll find out later," said Kayura. "We're going to have to keep moving. Be careful."   
_{You too,} _said Ryo._ {And please behave.}_   
Their kanji faded away.   
"Let's go," said Kayura.   
"But what about Jessie, Ryo, and White Blaze?" Joana asked.   
"They'll be all right," Kayura assured her. "Whoever controls this place likes to play games."   
"And we're the players," said Kento.   
"More like the pawns." Gwen said.   
They continued on and entered an area that was the same size as the basement at Mia's house, with two passages.   
"Which way now?" Sage asked.   
"I don't know," answered Kayura.   
"If Jessie was here she could Track," said Twyla._ I wonder why she seemed reluctant to Track before._   
The Ronins and Warlords tensed.   
"What is it?" Casey whispered.   
"Stay back," said Cale.   
Nether soldiers burst from the ground.   
"ARMOR UP!" Kayura shouted.   
They summoned their Armors, but the four Ronins fell to their knees and cried out in pain.   
"Cye! What's wrong?" Joana asked terrified.   
"The…Armor," Cye gasped. "It…it hurts…"   
"It's…crushing…me…" Rowen groaned.   
The Warlords looked at them in alarm.   
_It can't!_ Kayura thought. She held out the Staff and chanted. Four beams of light shot from the Staff and hit the Ronins. Their Armors disappeared and they fell to the ground unconscious.   
"Get rid of the Nether Soldiers!" Kayura ordered the other Warlords.   
The girls watched as the male trio attacked.   
Why couldn't they summon their Armors? Kayura glanced at the Ronins.   
"Dayus!" shouted Cale.   
Kayura looked up to see her husband get thrown into a wall. She ran to him.   
"Are you all right?" Kayura asked.   
"Yeah," Dayus said, looking up. "Watch out!" He tackled Kayura as a spear hit the wall where they had once been. They rolled away and stopped. Dayus on bottom, Kayura on top.   
"Oh sure!" Cale said. "We'll do all the fighting and he gets the feminine attention!"   
"Now is not the time for that!" Sekhmet yelled, a hint of laughter in his voice.   
"Shut up!" Kayura shouted. She stood up, ran to the center of the room, and held out the Staff. A bright light filled the room and everyone shut their eyes. When they opened their eyes, there wasn't a Nether Soldier in sight.   
"Aauh," escaped Joana's mouth.   
"Wow," said Twyla.   
"Damn," muttered Gwen.   
"Hot damn!" said Casey.   
"Never ceases to amaze me," said Sekhmet as he watched Kayura rush to Dayus' side.   
She made her helmet disappear and took Dayus' off. He had a cut on his forehead and a little blood ran down his face. Kayura put her hand over his wound and muttered a chant. She removed her hand and wiped his face with the edge of her jacket.   
"Kayura, really," said Dayus. "I'm okay."   
"Are you sure?" his wife asked. "That dirty trick they-"   
"Kayura!" Dayus held her at arms' length by her shoulders. "I'm fine."   
It wasn't that Dayus hated Kayura fussing over him, he loved it. But when she showered her affection on him, it always made Dayus horny and now was not the time or place for Dayus to show Kayura his… gratitude.   
Kayura smiled and kissed him quickly. They stood up and walked over to the girls and the Ronins.   
"Do you know what the phrase 'Get a room' means?" Casey asked.   
"No, I don't," said Kayura. She knelt next to Sage. "They couldn't wear their Armors without feeling pain. That's not good."   
"At least they still have their sub-armors on," said Cale.   
The Warlords dragged the Ronins to the center of the room.   
"Now what?" Joana asked.   
"We wait," answered Kayura.   
"Why couldn't they put their Armors on?" Gwen asked.   
"I don't know." Kayura shook her head.   
"This happened once before," said Dayus. "Six years ago to be exact. When Talpa had the castle floating above the city, we set a trap using the Nether Spirits. The Ronins couldn't summon their Armors until the Ancient Staff disbanded them."   
"But they didn't feel any pain," Sekhmet reminded him. "It just blocked their powers."   
"Wait a minute," said Twyla. She pointed to the Ronins. "If they can't summon their Armors neither can Ryo!"   
"Oh no! Sis!" Joana ran for one of the passages.   
"No, Joana!" Gwen cried, grabbing her friend's arm. "You can't! We don't know where they are!"   
"There's no telling what'll happen with the Nether Soldiers running around this place," said Cale. "It's suicide."   
Joana slouched a little and Gwen hugged her.   
"So what do we do?" Casey asked.   
"Pray," said Kayura, "that's all we can do now. With the Ronins unconscious and we don't know which path to take." She sat down and motioned for the other girls to sit with her, as the other Warlords remained standing. "Tell me about America," Kayura said.   
"You're doing this to distract us." Gwen smiled.   
"Why not?" asked Kayura. "For the time being."   
The girls told Kayura about their homeland. When they started talking about Disney World, that caught the other Warlords' attention.   
"I didn't mind that Jessie dragged me on Space Mountain," said Twyla. "But not Splash Mountain. I was wearing white. It's a good thing that Thunder Mountain Railroad is next to it. I dried off pretty quick."   
"If I ever go," said Joana, "I'm staying off the fast rides."   
"If you do go and Jessie is going at the same time like we did," said Twyla. "Make sure you have her sign a paper saying that she won't drag you on them."   
"Before or after the insurance policy?"   
They laughed. Suddenly, the Warlords tensed and the Ronins woke up.   
"You feel that?" Rowen asked groggily.   
"Yeah," said Kento. "What is that?"   
Their kanji glowed for a moment, then faded.   
"What's wrong?" Gwen asked, helping Kento sit up.   
"It felt like something was pulled away," said Cye, his head now resting in Joana's lap.   
"And something else put in its place," Sage finished. He was sitting and had his arm around Casey for support.   
"Like what?" Casey asked.   
"I'm not sure," said Kayura. "Nothing bad, but different." And familiar.   
"We've got to get moving," said Rowen. "Ryo-" He tried to sit up, but fell backwards. Twyla caught him and rested his head in her lap.   
"The four of you are in no condition to move," Kayura said, "and we don't know where Ryo, Jessie, and White Blaze are. There are only two paths for us to take. I don't want to split up. That's exactly what whoever it is wants us to do."   
Before any of the Ronins could protest, they tensed and looked at one of the passages.   
"What is it?" Twyla whispered.   
"Something's coming." Cale said quietly.   
White Blaze bounded into the room. Everyone sighed.   
"If White Blaze is here," said Kento.   
"Then Jessie and Ryo aren't far behind," Gwen finished.   
Kayura held her hand in front of the tiger. "White Blaze," she said, "where are they?"   
He grabbed her jacket and tugged her towards the passage from which he came. Kayura followed him and stood at the entrance. She saw red Armor.   
"Ryo, are you all right?" Kayura asked. "Where's Jessie? How did you… Ancient One…"   
"What's wrong?" Dayus walked over to her and looked into the passage. Shock appeared on his face. "My God…"   
"What?" asked Sage. "Is it Jessie?"   
"Is she okay?" Joana asked.   
"I'm here, sis," Jessie's voice shakily drifted into the room.   
"What's the matter?" Gwen asked.   
Dayus and Kayura moved back from the passage to let Jessie in the room, the Wildfire helmet in her hand and the Armor on her body.   
"Jessie?!" Twyla asked in shock.   
"Holy shit," said Cale   
"How in the name of Anubis…" Sekhmet's voice trailed off.   
Jessie looked at them, feeling like a bug under a microscope. Fear was etched on her face and she was shaking.   
"I don't know what happened," Jessie said as tears rolled down her cheeks.   
  



	9. A New Ronin

Warrior Call Part Eight

Ronin Warriors 

Warrior Call 

By Janime 

Part Eight - A New Ronin   
********** 

_Ryo's dream,_ Kayura thought, _it's started._ She watched White Blaze nudge Jessie's leg.   
"Where's Ryo?" Sekhmet asked.   
"I don't know." Jessie whimpered and started to cry.   
Kayura walked over to her and put her arm around Jessie's shoulders. "It'll be all right," said Kayura. "Just relax."   
"That's easy for you to say." Jessie sniffed, wiping her tears.   
"Jessie, the old technique." Joana said. "Breath in, breath out. Breath in-"   
"Shut up!" Jessie shouted, making Joana flinch. "I'm sorry. It's just that… I don't know what happened. I don't know where Ryo is, or how this got on me."   
Kayura led Jessie over to a large rock and made her sit down. "Jessie," she said. "I don't know how the Wildfire Armor bonded with you. But you have to tell me everything that happened after you were separated from us."   
Jessie nodded and began from the rocks falling… 

Ryo and Jessie looked up, and as the dust cleared they watched the rock pile meld together and form a wall.   
"I really hate this place." Jessie said.   
"You're not the only one," said Ryo, standing up and helped Jessie to her feet.   
White Blaze walked over to the wall and sniffed it. He gave a low rumble.   
"No, White Blaze." Jessie said. She knelt and hugged the tiger. "It's not your fault."   
"She's right," Ryo said, turning back to the wall. "I'm worried about the others."   
Jessie thought for a moment. She stood up, walked behind Ryo, and placed her hands on his shoulders.   
"This is a long shot," she said. "Try focusing on the other Ronins and Warlords. Maybe I can help."   
"Okay," said Ryo. He touched the wall, closed his eyes, and thought of the other eight Armor bearers.   
_{This place is controlled by magic,} _Ryo heard Kayura's voice._ {Ryo, Jessie, White Blaze, please be safe.}_   
"We are." Ryo said and laughed at the shock he felt from them.   
"They heard you, didn't they?" Jessie asked, although she knew the answer.   
_{Ryo,} _said Cye._ {I can hear him. We all can.}_   
_{How the heck are you doing that, buddy?} _asked Kento.   
"It's not me," said Ryo.   
_{It's Jessie,} _said Kayura._ {Somehow she's helping you to communicate with us, isn't she?}_   
"Yes, but don't ask how." Ryo said. "She can't figure out how she's doing it."   
"That's true," whispered Jessie.   
_{We'll find out later,} _said Kayura._ {We're going to have to keep moving. Be careful.}_   
"You too," said Ryo, "and please behave."   
Jessie removed her hands from Ryo's shoulders. "Behave?" she asked with a smile.   
"Well…"   
"You know, your kanji was glowing."   
"It was?" Ryo asked.   
Jessie nodded. "I saw a red glow on the wall when you were talking to the others," she said then sighed. "All of this scares me. I dreamed about your Armors, the Nether Realm wants me for my power I didn't even know I had, and I can see Anubis."   
_{And hear my thoughts.}_ Ryo sent.   
"That too," said Jessie. She looked at him. _{You did it again.}_   
_ {Yes, I did,} _he answered.   
__ {Stop it!}   
__ {You stop!}   
__ {I'm not the one who started it!}   
"Okay, you win." Ryo said. Jessie smiled. Ryo stopped and tensed. White Blaze growled.   
_ {What is it?}_ Jessie asked mentally.   
_{Stay close to White Blaze,}_ Ryo sent.   
Nether Soldiers burst from the ground before them.   
"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE!" Ryo shouted. "DOW CHI!"   
The Armor came forth, but Ryo fell to his knees and cried out in pain.   
"RYO!" Jessie ran to him. "What's wrong?!"   
"The Armor," he gasped. "Wildfire…it's…it hurts…"   
"Send it away, Ryo!"   
"I…I can't…"   
"Yes you can!" Jessie shouted. {I'll help you!}   
She held Ryo and together, through their mind-link, they sent away the Wildfire Armor. Ryo's body slumped and Jessie felt him fall into unconsciousness.   
"How pathetic," said a Nether Soldier. Jessie looked at him. "Leader of the Ronin Warriors and he can't call his Armor. It doesn't matter. We need him as much as you."   
"Stay away." Jessie warned. She felt something within herself, something that needed to be released.   
"You can't do anything, Callisto." The Nether Soldiers walked towards them. "You can't use your power."   
"GET BACK!" Jessie shrieked as energy exploded from her body, sending the Nether Soldiers reeling backwards.   
As they tried to recover, Jessie hauled Ryo onto White Blaze's back and he ran. Jessie grabbed a sickle as they went past a Nether Soldier embedded in the wall. She gave the spiked end to White Blaze and threw the sickle at a crack in the ceiling. White Blaze pulled and the ceiling collapsed, blocking the path. With Ryo and Jessie still on his back, White Blaze took off.   
"Stop, White Blaze." Jessie said after a while.   
The tiger obeyed and Jessie dismounted. She took Ryo off of White Blaze, laid him on the ground, and knelt next to him.   
_I'm glad I put this on,_ Jessie thought, taking off her jacket. She folded it and placed it under Ryo's head. He groaned. "Ryo?" she asked.   
"My head," he murmured, opening his eyes.   
"You okay?"   
"I couldn't wear Wildfire," said Ryo. His eyes widened as a terrible thought came into his mind.   
"Can the others wear theirs?" Jessie asked.   
"I don't know. God, I hope so."   
They didn't say anything for a while. White Blaze paced back and forth.   
"Now what do we do?" Jessie asked, breaking the silence. "You can't call your Armor. And we don't know where the others are."   
"Go with White Blaze and look for them." Ryo said.   
"I'm not leaving you like this!" Jessie protested. "After you passed out, the Nether Soldiers said that they need you as much as they need me. Because of a power I have I don't know how to control, and because you can wear the Inferno Armor."   
_And something else, _Ryo thought._ I prayed that I wouldn't have to do this to you. I'm sorry, but what choice do I have?_   
Jessie noticed Ryo looking at her. "What is it?"   
"Help me up," he said. She helped him and they knelt facing each other. "Aren't you cold?" Ryo handed Jessie her jacket.   
"No, I'm not," she said, tying her jacket around her waist. "Actually, I didn't notice until you mentioned it."   
"It doesn't matter." Ryo took Jessie's hands, palm against palm, fingers interlocked. "Close your eyes."   
"What are you doing?" Jessie asked nervously.   
"Just relax and trust me." Ryo said.   
"Okay." Jessie closed her eyes and breathed deeply, letting her body relax and her mind clear.   
Ryo also closed his eyes and calmed his body. _Forgive me, Jessie,_ he thought. "Virtue." 

"That's the last thing I remember him saying," Jessie told the others. "I don't remember anything after that, I don't know why. I guess I passed out. When I woke up, White Blaze was licking my face, Ryo was gone…and I was wearing this."   
"How can Ryo be gone?" Cale asked.   
"Is he dead?" asked Casey.   
"No!" Jessie shouted. "He's not dead! Ryo's still alive! In here somewhere!"   
"How do you know that he's still alive?" Gwen asked.   
"I just know." Jessie said, looking at the Wildfire helmet.   
"How can you just know?" Twyla asked.   
"If she says Ryo's alive," said Kayura. "Then he's alive."   
The other Warlords and Ronins nodded. They understood the bond that they shared from the Armors. As for Kayura, wearing the Armor of Cruelty enabled her to usually tell when Anubis was around without using the Ancient Staff. Now that Jessie was wearing Wildfire, she now shared that bond and she could be able to tell if Ryo was alive.   
"So you're just going on what she said?" Joana asked.   
"We really don't have much of a choice," said Kayura. She turned to Jessie. "You'd better put Wildfire down to the sub-armor. It'll be easier for you."   
"Okay," said Jessie. She put the helmet on. "I feel very weird doing this."   
"You want to know how weird it is for us watching you do this?" Kento asked.   
"I can imagine." Jessie closed her eyes and thought of the Armor leaving her. She opened her eyes and saw that she was still wearing the sub-armor. "Okay, who do I give this to?"   
"Not us," said Dayus, smiling.   
"What?"   
"Jessie, I hate to tell you this," said Kayura. "But until we get Ryo back, you're going to have to wear the Wildfire Armor till then."   
"I can't wear this!" Jessie cried in dismay. "I'm not a warrior! I can't fight unless it's a video game!"   
"We can help," said Cye.   
"How?"   
"We'll teach you," said Sekhmet. "We all will."   
"Can't I just give Wildfire to one of you guys?" Jessie asked.   
"It bonded with you," said Kayura. "You have to wear it. That's the way it goes."   
"Great," said Jessie, "I'm a Ronin Recruit." She sighed. "I'm tired."   
"Wearing the Armor for the first time will drain you," said Sage.   
"I don't want to wake up in a volcano." Jessie said, remembering their story of how they were revived.   
"I doubt that will happen." Kayura said. "But as for regaining strength, we should get some sleep."   
"There's one thing I got to do before I sleep." Jessie walked down one of the passages.   
"Where are you going?" Cale asked.   
"Well, I always wondered how you guys went to the bathroom wearing these," Jessie said, "and since Nature is calling, I'm going to find out the hard way." She continued down the passage. White Blaze walked with her, as he had done with Ryo. 

When Jessie and White Blaze returned, they found Casey, Joana, Gwen, and Twyla arguing with Sage, Cye, Kento, and Rowen.   
"-With us!" shouted Rowen.   
"Rowen, you are an airhead!" Twyla shouted.   
"Whoa! Twyla!" said Jessie. "You eat with that mouth? I'm ashamed of you. Rowen, I wish I had a camera. That look on your face was priceless." She turned to the Warlords, now in their sub-armors. "What's going on?"   
"They're fighting," said Dayus.   
"I can see that. About what?"   
"You."   
"Why don't you cut me down the middle," said Jessie. "This way each side will have me. Well, half of me."   
"I think it would be better if you're whole, Sis." Joana said.   
_So do I,_ Jessie thought. "Okay, but Twyla, you didn't have to call him that."   
"Yes, she did," said Casey.   
"She had every right." Gwen said.   
"Why?" Jessie asked.   
"He said that you should sleep with them." Twyla said.   
Jessie looked at Rowen. "You said that?"   
"Yeah," he said.   
"I'm sorry, Rowen, but I'm not into any kinky stuff."   
Everyone, save the Warlords and White Blaze, started to laugh.   
"No, nothing like that," Rowen said. "It's just that since you're wearing Wildfire now, it'd be better if you stayed near us."   
"But you can't wear your Armors," said Casey. "What's the point staying with you? She should stay near the Warlords. They can wear their Armors."   
"Leave us out of this," said Sekhmet. "This is Jessie's decision, not ours."   
"Thank you, Sekhmet." Jessie said.   
"The Wildfire Armor is a Ronin Armor," said Cye.   
"She's our friend before she became a Ronin!" Joana said.   
They started to argue again. The Warlords laughed as Jessie covered her eyes and sighed.   
_Ryo, you now have all of my sympathy._ "Shut up!" Jessie shouted. "Yes, I am your friend. Yes, I'm temporarily a Ronin. But you're fighting over me like I'm the last slice of pizza! The only one that's sleeping near me is White Blaze!" She pointed to the tiger.   
"But-" Sage started to say.   
"I don't want to hear it!" Jessie cut him off. She walked over to a spot between the Warlords and the girls, and lay down. White Blaze settled next to her.   
_My own personal guard tiger,_ Jessie thought, listening to the others get comfortable.   
"And no funny stuff, you two," said Cale.   
"What?" Dayus asked innocently.   
Jessie raised her head and saw Dayus and Kayura snuggling.   
"Mind your own business," Kayura said laughingly.   
"You're not in the Dynasty," Sekhmet reminded them.   
"Your point?" asked Dayus.   
"Oh God." Kento muttered.   
"Please, can we get some sleep?" Jessie begged. "And if you two want to do anything, go do it in the next tunnel." She lowered her head. "Goodnight."   
"Goodnight," everyone chorused. 

Later on, Kayura opened her eyes and looked around. Everyone was still asleep. She gently shook Dayus. His eye opened and he looked at her. Kayura pointed to the other Warlords. Dayus nodded and woke up Sekhmet and Cale. Sekhmet pointed to Jessie. Kayura shook her head. Quietly, she walked over to the four Ronins and woke them. They walked into the next room and sat down, Ronin facing Warlord.   
"I know that we haven't agreed on many things," said Kayura. "But now we don't have much of a choice."   
"So what do you want from us?" Rowen asked.   
"A truce," said Dayus.   
"With you?" asked Kento. "Not in this lifetime."   
"What about that old saying," said Sekhmet. "'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'."   
"Or 'is also my enemy'," Cye said. "Depends on the way you look at it."   
"We're not asking for you to like us," said Cale.   
"Never would happen." Sage said.   
"Stop it!" Kayura snapped. "Ryo's right. Look at us. We have to find him. And think of Jessie. She's scared to death. We can't keep fighting like this now. She needs all of our support." Kayura held out her hand. "Truce?"   
No one moved. Finally, Rowen placed his hand on Kayura's.   
"Truce," he said. One by one, the others did the same. 

The Matrix shot towards the sky. Ryo was still inside and the pain he felt was beyond anything he had ever known. He collapsed.   
"Hold on…" Ryo told himself. His kanji glowed and he became aware of another presence. "Rowen?" he asked.   
It had to be. Why else would his Armor react this way?   
_{Rowen, are you there?} _Ryo called mentally._ If this thing reaches him, then we'll both die._ He struggled to his knees.   
"I must get up..." Ryo groaned. "Rowen…I won't let it end this way."   
Ryo pulled himself to his feet. Pain shot through his body, making him fall to his knees again.   
_Think, _Ryo told himself._ My Armor is sucking in the energy from this thing. If I don't stop it, it'll destroy me before I can help Rowen. I have to think of something. Wait! I know!_ Slowly, he reached for his swords. _I can use the power of the Matrix in reverse._   
The pain was unbearable, but it didn't stop Ryo from grabbing his swords.   
_This is it!_ He pulled them out.   
"Come on, come on," Ryo pleaded. "Armor of Wildfire, don't fail me now."   
Ryo stood up, ignoring the pain, and connected the ends of his swords together.   
"FLARE UP NOW!"   
Ryo felt like his body had been dropped in acid. Despite the agony, he still focused on sending the Matrix energy out of his body.   
The Matrix exploded.   
Ryo was vaguely aware of his pain-wracked body. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a red transparent orb, floating high and away from Earth.   
"What's this?" Ryo asked himself weakly. "I'm still alive? How did I survive? Oh no! Rowen!"   
He had failed to save his friend.   
_I blew it!_ Ryo thought. _Oh no! Rowen! What's happening to me? I can't move my body. I'm thrashed. Mia, Yuli, I'm sorry. I tried. I couldn't save him._   
Ryo shut his eyes and floated away.   
_Virtue._   
However, someone did see him.   
_Ryo, you did it buddy, _Rowen thought._ Hang on. I can reel you in. _Rowen reached behind and grabbed his bow. It unfolded and he shot an arrow, which went around Ryo and sent him back towards Earth.   
Ryo opened his eyes. "Huh? What's going on?"   
He looked up and saw a figure in dark blue Armor. Could it be?   
"Rowen?" asked Ryo. "Rowen!"   
It was him! Ryo smiled happily as the two orbs joined.   
"Ah great! You made it!" said Ryo. "Rowen?"   
Even though Rowen's faceplate was closed, his eyes looked as if he was in a trance. He turned his back to Ryo.   
"Rowen," said Ryo. "I don't-"   
Suddenly the orb went shooting back to Earth at an incredible speed. Ryo screamed all the way down until they crashed in a forest not far from the city.   
_Mental note, _Ryo thought,_ tell Rowen to never become a pilot. Owie._   
"What's this?" Rowen asked. "Where am I and how'd I end up here?"   
"Rowen," Ryo called weakly.   
"Ryo?" Rowen turned around. His faceplate was open now and Ryo couldn't help smiling at the shocked look on his friend's face.   
"What happened, Ryo?" Rowen asked. "You look like you've been in a dog fight!"   
"Rowen, you don't remember anything, do you?" Ryo asked, still smiling. "You've missed all the fun." 

Jessie opened her eyes. Her entire body hurt. Painfully, she sat up and brushed her ponytail over her shoulder. She looked at the sub-armor on her arm and touched it.   
_You call that fun, Ryo?_ Jessie asked silently.   
It felt weird, waking up and still feeling the pain from the dream. No, it wasn't a dream. More like a memory. Ryo's memory. The Wildfire Armor was letting Jessie see Ryo's memory through his eyes. And Jessie felt as if she had been in the Matrix, she had been thrown into outer space, she had made the Matrix explode, and she had crashed back to Earth with Rowen. Jessie, not Ryo.   
White Blaze nudged Jessie's hand and she scratched the tiger's head. She looked to her left. Twyla, Gwen, Casey, and Joana were still asleep. Jessie looked to the right. The Warlords were gone. So were the Ronins. Jessie looked around the room frantically. Where were they?   
"That's nuts!" Kento shouted, followed by a slap.   
"Shut up!" hissed Dayus. "You'll wake up the girls."   
_Too late,_ Jessie thought. She stood up and crept near the other room.   
"Sorry," Kento apologized.   
"But seriously," said Rowen. "Can Jessie wear the Inferno Armor?"   
Jessie bit her lip. It was bad enough that she was wearing Wildfire. Would she have to wear Inferno?   
"I don't know," said Kayura. "We'll see it if it happens."   
"Pray that it doesn't," said Sage. "I think Wildfire is enough for her."   
"Well, my mother always said that red was my color." Jessie said, walking into the room.   
"Idiot," Dayus muttered to Kento.   
"Don't be mad at Kento," said Jessie. "I was up before he said, 'That's nuts'."   
"Dayus, your apology," said Kento. "You hit me for no reason."   
"Well, I don't know about that." Jessie said.   
Kento glared at her and the others chuckled.   
"Where's White Blaze?" Cye asked.   
"He's keeping watch over the others." Jessie answered. She walked over to them and sat between Rowen and Kayura.   
"What woke you up?" Sage asked. "Bad dream?"   
"Not exactly," said Jessie. "I don't know how to explain it." She looked at Rowen. "Ryo went through hell trying to get you."   
"What?" Rowen asked confused.   
"Six years ago," Jessie said. "When you were 'floating among the eyes of the ages'." She then described the entire scenario, leaving out Ryo's mental note.   
"So that's what happened," said Cye.   
"And those were my and Ryo's exact words," Rowen said, looking at Jessie. "You dreamed about it?"   
"I wouldn't call it a dream," Jessie said. "I saw it through Ryo's eyes. As if I was there. It was me, not Ryo."   
"Then Ryo is alive," said Kayura. "Because that's never happened to me. I've never seen Anubis' memories." She looked at Jessie. "It's the only explanation. You can see Ryo's memories because he's alive. I can't see Anubis' memories because he's…a spirit now."   
Silence hung in the air. Feeling the mood darken, Jessie clapped her hands, catching everyone's attention. "I got an idea," she said. "Why don't we get out of the melancholy state and get some more sleep."   
"Sounds great to me," said Kento.   
They stood up, walked back into the other room, and lay down in their original spots. 

Jessie woke up for what seemed like the hundredth time. She looked at the sub-armor.   
_Let me guess, _she thought at it,_ I have to see Ryo's memories and know his feelings while I'm wearing you. Is this going to happen when to him when he gets you back? He'll see mine? I hope not._   
Sage stood up and walked past her into the passage she had used as a restroom. Feeling a little giddy, Jessie sat up and leaned back against White Blaze. Sage returned a few minutes later and stopped when he saw Jessie smiling at him.   
"Answering Nature's call?" she asked quietly.   
"If that's what you call it, then yes." Sage answered. He sat down next to her. "How are you holding up?"   
"I'm okay, I guess." Jessie said, touching her arm. "It's too weird. March, I'm in a coma and dreamed about your Armors. Now, here in Japan, they exist and I'm wearing one."   
"It was a big shock for us when we received our Armors seven years ago." Sage said. "It's a good thing that the five of us knew each other before that. We always looked out for each other."   
"Ryo cares a lot about all of you," said Jessie. "He thinks of you like family, and he's head over heels in love with Mia. Has been since day one."   
"I had a crush on her," said Sage. "Then I realized that she was in love with Ryo."   
"Were you jealous?"   
"No, I wasn't. I then decided that I would find my perfect girl. And I know for a fact that she's not a member of the Date Club. I have to thank my Armor for that."   
"It does make you look at things differently." Jessie said. She looked at him._ But I still see you the same way._   
Sage smiled at Jessie and she was silently praying that he'd kiss her.   
They tensed at the same time the other Ronins and Warlords woke up. White Blaze growled.   
"I don't like that," said Jessie.   
"Who says you had to?" Rowen asked. He woke up the girls.   
"What's going on?" Twyla asked sleepily.   
"We're leaving," said Kayura. "Let's go."   
They ran down the unused corridor.   
"Jessie, you should consider yourself lucky." Gwen said after awhile.   
"Why?" Jessie asked.   
"You have something that resembles pants," Joana said.   
"Like I asked Ryo if I could wear this!"   
"Wouldn't surprise me," said Casey.   
"Bullshit!" Jessie shouted.   
"Quiet!" ordered Kayura.   
They entered a room and skidded to a halt.   
"Shit," Rowen cursed. "Dead end."   
"Thank you, Mr. Intelligence," Twyla remarked.   
"What are we going to do?" Joana asked.   
"We'll take care of whatever's coming," said Cale. "The four of you watch the girls."   
"Just because we can't call our Armors doesn't mean we can't fight!" Sage snapped.   
"Don't argue now, please!" Jessie begged. "Right now we have something else to worry about!"   
Their anxiety climbed as a large hideous creature walked towards them.   
"That is ugly," Casey said.   
"I highly agree with you," said Jessie. To her, the beast looked like a crossbreed of a rancor and a minator. Two tentacles were below the horns on its head, saliva dripped from the disfigured teeth, and it was bigger than a pick-up truck.   
"Where did the Nether Realm get that thing?" Rowen asked.   
"I don't know," said Kayura. "Nor do I want to."   
"Well, Cye," said Kento. "You know the old saying."   
"The bigger they are." Cye said.   
They charged at the creature. It swung its tentacles, hitting the two Ronins, sending them sliding across the ground back to the others.   
"The more bones they break." Jessie said.   
"You'd better summon Wildfire, Jessie," said Cale.   
"Do I have to?"   
"Yes!" everyone snapped.   
When did the four of you decide to vote? Jessie thought at her friends. Why me? She took a deep breath. "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE! DOW CHI!"   
"CRUELTY! TO ARMS!"   
"VENOM! TO ARMS!"   
"CORRUPTION! TO ARMS!"   
"ILLUSION! TO ARMS!"   
Their Armors came forth and they faced the creature.   
"I have no idea of what to do," Jessie whispered to Sekhmet.   
"Follow your instincts," he said.   
"If you say so." Still feeling unsure of herself, Jessie pulled out one sword.   
The Warlords attacked the creature. Jessie stood back still uncertain of what she was doing.   
_You're a Ronin Warrior for now_, Jessie told herself._ Do something!_   
An image of Ryo appeared in her mind. He put the swords together. Jessie grabbed the other sword and ran in front of the Warlords, facing the creature.   
"Get back," she said. "I gotta try something."   
"Jessie, no!" said Kayura. "You can't!"   
"You haven't practiced!" Dayus shouted.   
"So I'm learning the hard way!" Jessie put the sword ends together and it felt as if she had been doing it for a long time. "FLARE UP NOW!"   
The double edge stream of fire and light leapt from her swords and struck the creature. It howled and through the blaze, Jessie watched as it was incinerated and the Flare continued down the tunnel. Jessie looked at her swords, then slowly turned around to look at her friends. All of them, save White Blaze, had surprised shocked expressions. The tiger purred his praise.   
"It worked," Jessie said, still not quite believing it herself.   
"You did it," Sage whispered.   
"All right, sis!" Joana shouted.   
Everyone broke out into smiles. However, they were short lived. White Blaze growled and everyone stared with terror at the passage.   
"Oh shit," Jessie muttered.   
"Jessie, what the hell did you do?!" Casey shrieked.   
"The Flare isn't supposed to double back," said Kayura. "Jessie! Get over here!"   
But Jessie remained where she was. She held her swords in X formation and the faceplate closed.   
"Jessie!" Cale shouted. "You'll get yourself killed!"   
_Don't you think I know that? _Jessie asked him silently._ I hope this works._   
She felt the heat before she saw the Flare. Jessie closed her eyes and braced herself. The Flare slammed into her with such forced, it knocked the wind out of her lungs, but she held her ground.   
_Maybe if I absorb enough of it, _Jessie thought,_ it might give the others a better chance._   
Jessie could fell herself being pushed back and her strength began to dwindle. The Flare was too much for her. Jessie screamed as the Flare swept her into its fiery embrace.   
The last thing Jessie heard before she fell unconscious were her friends screaming. Both from agony and her name.   
  



	10. Two Down

Warrior Call Part Nine

Ronin Warriors 

Warrior Call 

By Janime 

Part Nine - Two Down   
********** 

Dayus opened his eye. Slowly and painfully he brought himself to his knees and removed his helmet. Dayus touched his cheek and looked at his blood-covered hand.   
"Kayura," he whispered terrified.   
Looking around the room, Dayus saw his wife lying on her side, the Ancient Staff next to her. He crawled over to her. Gently, he pulled her helmet off and cradled her in his arms.   
"Kayura," said Dayus. "Kayura, wake up." He shook her lightly. "Please, sweetheart."   
He sighed as Kayura moaned and opened her eyes.   
"Dayus," she said and touched his cheek. "You okay?"   
"I'm all right," he answered. "You?"   
Kayura nodded and smiled. Dayus kissed her tenderly.   
"You two never quit, do you?"   
They looked and saw Cale sitting up. He took off his helmet and wiped the blood from his face with his cape.   
"As I said before," said Sekhmet. "You're not in the Dynasty."   
"And as I replied," Dayus said, "your point?"   
One by one, the Ronins and the girls woke up.   
"That hurt," said Rowen.   
"Really?" Twyla asked sarcastically. "I didn't feel a thing."   
"Where's Jessie?" Casey demanded. "I'm going to strangle her."   
They looked around the room, but saw no sign of the female Ronin.   
"Sis?" Joana called, standing up.   
"Is it just me," said Kento. "Or does this room look a lot bigger?"   
"It's bigger," said Gwen.   
Actually, the room was double the size.   
"Look, there's more passages." Cye said.   
"Worry about those later," said Kayura. "Find Jessie."   
"Finding her will, unfortunately, be easy." Sekhmet said. His helmet was off and the look on his face was not a happy one.   
"And you're saying that because?" Sage asked.   
Sekhmet held up one of the Wildfire Swords.   
"Start looking." Kayura said urgently.   
"No need to tell us twice," said Cale. "Jessie!"   
"Sis!" called Joana.   
"Where are you?" Twyla shouted and stepped on something. Leaning over, Twyla picked up the other Wildfire Sword.   
Joana and Cye were over by one of the passages. Cye heard her whimper.   
"What is it?" he asked.   
Joana held out the Wildfire helmet.   
"Guys!" Cye called.   
They hurried over and saw the helmet.   
"Oh no," Gwen whispered.   
"Where did you find it?" Kayura asked.   
"Right here." Joana said, her voice shaking.   
Sage and White Blaze ran down the passage.   
"Wait, Sage!" Kayura called.   
"I'll go," said Dayus and he ran after them. Dayus was down the passage a few meters when he saw Sage kneeling next to Jessie. She was lying face down and White Blaze was nudging her head.   
"She has a pulse," said Sage, looking at Dayus as he knelt down.   
"Help me turn her over," Dayus said. They rolled Jessie onto her back and looked at her blood-covered face. Not good, Dayus thought.   
"What's going on?" Casey's voice echoed down the tunnel.   
"We found Jessie." Sage said.   
"How is she?" Kayura asked.   
"She's unconscious," Dayus answered his wife. "And she's hurt pretty bad." He picked Jessie up and walked out of the tunnel with White Blaze walking between him and Sage.   
"Still want to strangle her, Casey?" Sage asked.   
"I'll wait till after we get out of here." Casey said.   
Dayus set Jessie on the ground. Kayura put her hand on Jessie's head. She whispered a chant and the blood faded away.   
"She'll be all right," Kayura said. "It's best if she keeps the Armor on. It will help heal her wounds." She looked at the other Warlords. "We should keep ours on, also. Just in case. The rest of you get some sleep. I'll watch over Jessie. We'll alternate until she wakes up."   
Everyone nodded in agreement. 

_ Jessie walked down the long, dim tunnel towards the light at the end. She entered a large, white room. In the center of the room, on a circular platform, was the Armor of Wildfire. Jessie looked at the Armor. She heard Ryo's voice._   
_ "Virtue."_   
_ Jessie walked around the Armor and saw a large red crystal behind it. Someone was inside the crystal and she walked over to see who it was._   
_ "Ryo," Jessie said and touched the crystal. "Come on, Ryo, wake up." She pounded the crystal. "I can't do this. I'm not a Ronin. I can't lead. I can't do this. I…" She lowered her head. "I just can't."_

Sage shifted his position, trying to get comfortable as he watched Jessie. Sleeping on the living room chair was a hell of a lot better than what he was going through right now.   
"Ryo…"   
Sage looked at Jessie.   
"Come on, Ryo, wake up." Jessie said faintly.   
_She's talking in her sleep, _Sage thought,_ I wonder if this is a common occurrence?_   
"I can't do this," Jessie continued. "I'm not a Ronin. I can't lead. I can't do this. I…I just can't." She groaned and covered her face with her hands.   
"Hey," Sage said and he shook Rowen.   
"Wha…?" his friend asked sleepily and the others stirred.   
"What is it?" Twyla asked, rubbing her eyes.   
"Jessie's waking up," said Sage.   
"How do you feel, Jessie?" Kayura asked.   
"Okay, I guess," Jessie answered. "You didn't happen to get that license plate number of that truck that hit me, did you?"   
"J-e-s-s-i-e-twenty-two," Casey said.   
"Ha-ha, very funny, Casey." Jessie sat up. Her face paled and she put her hand on her stomach.   
"Are you okay?" Sage asked.   
"If I had anything in my stomach, I'd hurl," Jessie said. "Speaking of stomachs, Kento hasn't complained that he's hungry since we left the house."   
"You know something," said Kento, "I'm not." He looked down and slapped his mid-section. "Hello? Are you working?"   
"After four hundred, fifty years," said Dayus, "I can now say it: I have seen it all."   
"So this means you can die now," said Kento. "I'll help."   
"Hold it," said Jessie. "Would someone please explain to me what happened? How long was I out? And why did the Flare double back? It's not supposed to do that."   
"No, it's not," Kayura said. "You were out for quite a while, Jessie. We all took turns watching you, starting with me and ending with Twyla. You woke up during Sage's second shift. The four of us already went through our second shift."   
"Oh man," murmured Jessie.   
"As for the Flare," Kayura went on, "you're right. It's not supposed to double back."   
"And it was never that strong," said Dayus. "I believe the eight of us can agree to that."   
"Not me," said Cale. "I never had a major battle against Ryo."   
"The Wildfire Flare," said Kayura, "felt almost as strong as the Inferno Fervor Rage Flare." She looked at Jessie. "Whatever made it that strong and caused it to double back, it was you, Jessie."   
"Nice going," said Casey.   
"Well excuse me for living!" Jessie snapped. "I didn't ask for this to happen to me and they didn't either. So, shut up, Casey. I've had enough of your bullshit already. I'm sick of it."   
"How do they stay friends?" Kento whispered to Gwen.   
"I don't know," she whispered back. "I've tried to figure it out, but I can't."   
"It's not Jessie's fault," said Kayura. "But, Jessie, you do have to prevent your power from combining with Wildfire. And you're going to have to learn to work with Wildfire."   
"How?" Jessie asked.   
"We'll teach you," said Cye.   
"Maybe it'll be better if she learned from us." Cale said.   
_Oh no, _Jessie thought._ Here we go again._   
"Why? Because you can wear your Armors?" Sage asked disgusted.   
"That and the three of us have over four hundred years worth of experience," Sekhmet said.   
"Yeah, but you didn't understand your Armors until six years ago," said Rowen. "So we still beat you by one year."   
"He has you there," Kayura admitted.   
"Honey, stay out of this," Dayus said.   
"As you wish, sweetheart."   
_ This is getting ridiculous,_ Jessie thought as she watched the seven men argue. She looked at White Blaze who was sitting next to her. He grabbed the sword sheaths attached to her back and tugged gently. Jessie looked at the tiger and smiled. She looked at Kayura and her friends, who had grouped together away from the others. Jessie pointed to the guys, touched her swords, and winked. They caught on and nodded eagerly. Jessie took a deep breath.   
"FLARE UP NOW!" she screamed.   
The guys jumped and looked at Jessie. She was laughing so hard at their frightened expressions that tears ran down her cheeks. "I really wish I had a camera," she said laughingly.   
"That was not funny," said Dayus.   
"Yes it was," Kayura said.   
Dayus looked at Kayura. She and the other girls were still laughing. "Just wait until we get out of here," he warned his wife.   
"Before your mind conjures up anything," Jessie interrupted. "As to who will be teaching me, I will choose. Okay?" They nodded in agreement. "Kayura, will you teach me, please?"   
"And she chooses a Warlord," said Cale.   
"I didn't choose her because she's a Warlord," said Jessie, "and I didn't choose her because she's from Ancient Clan. I chose her because she's the only other woman wearing Armor."   
"And we can relate to each other on things we can't with you." Kayura said.   
"What's wrong with us?" asked Kento.   
"Two words," said Jessie, "male ego."   
"Or one word," said Twyla, "testis."   
Jessie put her hand over her eyes as everyone just stared at Twyla. _No wonder you were called Garbage Mouth at Brooks,_ Jessie thought.   
"Uh, Jessie," Sage said, changing the subject. "You were talking in your sleep about Ryo."   
"I saw him," said Jessie. Everyone looked at her. "I was walking down a tunnel and went inside a white room. The Wildfire Armor was in the center. I heard Ryo say 'Virtue'. I walked around the Armor and Ryo was inside a red crystal."   
"That's all?" asked Kayura.   
"I think he was naked," Jessie blurted out.   
"Jessie!" exclaimed Gwen as the others gaped at her.   
"Well, wait a minute." Jessie paused to organize her thoughts. "I saw Ryo from waist up and he didn't have anything on. Waist down was covered by a convenient dark spot. Kinda like Sephiroth in Final Fantasy VII."   
"That's not too bad." Twyla said.   
"Drop it, already," Kayura said. "Come on, Jessie. Let's start your training."   
"Okay," said Jessie, picking up her helmet and followed Kayura.   
"Where are you going?" asked Cye.   
"Let's just say that this has to be a private lesson," said Kayura. "No distractions whatsoever."   
"Oh no," said Rowen. "You're staying within our sight so we can still see Jessie."   
"Will you stop fighting and shut up for once!" Jessie begged. She sighed and looked at the ceiling. "For the love of Anubis."   
"'For the love of Anubis'?" Casey asked. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"   
The other Armor wearers stared at Jessie. "What?" she asked.   
"You acted like Ryo, just now," Kento said.   
"I-" Jessie stopped herself, realizing that he was right. "I did, didn't I?"   
"What do you mean that she acted like Ryo?" asked Twyla.   
"He said the exact same thing when we were fighting a few weeks before you came to stay with us." Sage said.   
_Ryo, _Jessie looked at the Wildfire helmet,_ I know that you're still alive. Where are you? We need you._   
"Jessie?" asked Cale.   
She looked up from the helmet to Kayura. "That lesson sounds pretty good, right now." 

"This is starting to get boring," said Kento.   
"Would you rather be on patrol with the Warlords?" Cye asked.   
"It's starting to sound tempting, I might do it."   
"No, stay here," said Gwen. "Protect me."   
Kento smiled and put his arm around her.   
_Her knight in shining Armor,_ Joana thought, feeling happy for Gwen.   
In March, before Jessie was released from the hospital, Gwen had suffered a bad breakup with her fiancé. He had left because Gwen had gone with Joana, Twyla, and Casey, to see Jessie in the hospital, saying that she was ignoring him. Less than two weeks after the breakup, there was a picture of him with another girl in the newspaper under the wedding announcements.   
_"He was a bastard,"_ Gwen had said. _"It wouldn't have lasted that long anyway."_   
Joana sighed, looked around, and noticed that they were one short. "Where's Casey?" she asked.   
"Nature called." Twyla said. 

Cale walked down the corridor back to where the others were. He didn't see anything unusual and there weren't any signs of Nether Soldiers. He stopped at the faint sound of movement. Cale remained hidden in the shadows, placing his hand on the sword hilt. Casey walked by. Cale let out a sigh of relief.   
"Casey," he said quietly.   
She jumped and turned around; a frighten look on her face.   
"It's all right, it's me," Cale said, taking his helmet off.   
"You scared the crap out of me," said Casey.   
"Pardon?"   
"It's a figure of speech, but you did scare me."   
"Oh, sorry."   
"It's okay. I'll see you back with the others." Casey walked away.   
Cale smiled as he watched her leave. He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly.   
"Okay, get your mind back to more important things," Cale muttered to himself. "You're old enough to be her ancestor."   
But he couldn't ignore the feeling that he hadn't felt in over four hundred years. 

"Look deep within your soul," Kayura said, "and see if you can find it. When you do, tell me. I'll see if I can help separate your power from Wildfire."   
Jessie nodded and shut her eyes. She let her body relax and opened her mind's eye. "Wow," Jessie whispered. "It's so pretty."   
"Try to find your power." Kayura said.   
"Okay, don't worry. I'm going." Jessie started to look around. "Does everyone has lights like these in their souls?"   
"Yes, they do," Kayura answered. "Some people have more than others. Like me, you, and the other Warlords and Ronins."   
"Aren't we so lucky?" Jessie asked and Kayura smiled. "Found it. It looks like there's red shimmery thread wrapped around it."   
"That's Wildfire," said Kayura. "Try unwrapping it from your power."   
Jessie reached out to take the orb with her mind's hands, but it drifted away from her. "It won't let me near it."   
Kayura thought for a moment. She took Jessie's hands and started to chant.   
"I don't know what it is you're saying, but keep talking. The orb is letting me near it." Jessie took the orb. "Got it."   
"All right," said Kayura, letting go of her hands. "Start separating Wildfire from it."   
Jessie turned the orb in her hands, found an end of the thread, and started to unwrap it. "So what do I when I'm done?" she asked.   
"I'll tell you," said Kayura. "In the meantime, keep separating it."   
Jessie gasped and opened her eyes. She looked around the room franticly.   
"What is it?" Kayura asked. A dark wave passed through her.   
"Company's coming," Jessie said, putting on her helmet.   
"Highly unwelcome," Kayura said. "Get back to the others."   
"Not without you, sensei!" Jessie grabbed Kayura's arm and they ran back to the rest of the group.   
"Why do they attack all of us at once?" Casey asked, ducking behind the Ronins with the rest of her friends.   
"Hey," said Kento, "all for one and one for all."   
"Quiet!" snapped Kayura. "Jessie, did you separate your power from Wildfire?"   
"Not all of it," Jessie said, "more than half, though."   
"Is that enough?" Dayus asked.   
"I hope so," said Kayura.   
"Jessie, no offense," said Cale. "But try to prevent yourself from using the Flare unless it's necessary."   
"None taken." Jessie pulled out one sword.   
"Why don't you use both of them?" Sekhmet asked.   
"Because you taught me how to use only one so far," Jessie said.   
"Sounds like a personal problem, Jess," said Twyla.   
"For once in your life, Twyla, get your mind out of the gutter."   
Nether Soldiers came running out of some the passages.   
_Well, _Jessie thought,_ let's see if I pass the Ronin Training 101 test._   
The Armored ones attacked. Jessie was fighting remarkably well, blocking the Nether Soldiers weapons and cutting them down. She turned around. "Cale! Behind you!" she shouted.   
He turned around in time to see Jessie strike a Nether Soldier. "Thanks," said Cale. "You're fighting very well."   
"You know what the scary thing is?" Jessie asked. "I feel as though I've done this before."   
"Must be from Wildfire," Cale said, dodging a Nether Soldier.   
"True," said Jessie. _But why do I doubt it?_

"I swear, these things double every time you kill one of them!" Kento said, kicking a Nether Soldier, grabbed its spear, and stabbed it. "Do they have a factory around here, or what?"   
"I'd say 'what'!" Gwen said. She ducked behind a large rock with Casey and Joana.   
"I need company," Casey said, "and Prozac."   
"Sorry, but I left mine home next to the Nytol." Joana said.   
"Where's Twyla?" Gwen asked.   
They looked around and saw her standing behind Rowen and Sage as they battled Nether Soldiers.   
"Twy! Over here!" Joana shouted.   
Twyla made a mad dash for her friends. A spear struck the wall in front of her. Twyla screamed and ran in another direction.   
"Get back here, you dope!" Casey yelled at her fleeing friend. "Uh-oh."   
A Nether Soldier loomed over them. He reached out to grab Joana.   
"Get away from her!" Cye shouted, kicking the Nether Soldier so hard it slammed into another one.   
"You three okay?" Kento asked, joining them.   
"Yeah," said Gwen. "Twyla ran off! We don't know where she is!"   
"We'll find her," said Cye.   
"But what if the Nether Soldiers get her first?!" Joana cried. 

Twyla ran around the room, hoping to find Jessie or one of the Ronins or Warlords, and avoid being captured by Nether Soldiers.   
_If I ever get out of here,_ she prayed, _I promise never to make Jessie sing Luau until-_   
Twyla's mind was too occupied with the silent deal she was making that she tripped over a few rocks and fell. Cursing at her foolishness, Twyla raised her head and saw a Nether Soldier coming at her.   
A sword flashed and the Nether Soldier fell to the ground.   
"Jessie!" Twyla called.   
"You okay?" Jessie asked.   
Twyla nodded and gasped. Jessie turned around and saw Nether Soldiers running towards them.   
_I'm sorry, Cale,_ Jessie thought, pulling out the other sword. _But it's necessary._ "Twyla, get out of here! Move it!" She put the sword ends together.   
Painfully remembering Jessie's first attempt with the Flare, Twyla quickly stood up to run and stopped with a jerk. She looked down and saw her foot stuck between two rocks.   
_Oh no!_ Twyla thought franticly. She tried pulling her foot loose.   
Jessie raised her swords. "FLARE UP-"   
"NO, JESSIE! WAIT!" Twyla shrieked.   
"-NOW!"   
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"   
Once again, the room was filled with a bright light and heat. When it disappeared, the Nether Soldiers were gone and everyone looked at Jessie.   
"It was necessary!" she said.   
Kayura held out the Staff and closed her eyes.   
"Well?" Dayus asked.   
"All clear." Kayura opened her eyes, letting out a relieved sigh, which was echoed by everyone else.   
"Hey, I'm getting better." Jessie said.   
"You must be," said Casey, "we're not fricasseed. Where's Twyla?"   
"I don't know. She was standing right next to me before I-" Jessie looked down and saw Twyla's smoldering shoe. "OH MY GOD! I KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!"   
"Jessie!" Sage grabbed her shoulders. "Listen to me! Calm down. The special attacks don't kill humans instantly. Twyla's still alive. Okay?"   
"Okay..." Jessie whimpered through tears.   
"Then where is she?!" Gwen cried.   
"She might have been knocked down one of the passages." Cale said.   
"But which one?!" Rowen asked, panic in his voice.   
"Jessie!" said Joana. "Track!"   
_Uh-oh_… Jessie's eyes widened. "I really wish I had told you this sooner…"   
"Jessie, you have been practicing, haven't you?" Gwen asked.   
"I, uh, well…" Jessie stammered. Then meekly, "No."   
"YOU!" Joana lunged at Jessie, but Gwen and Casey held her back. "You said that you were practicing!"   
"I didn't think I was going to need it!" Jessie defended herself. "If I knew this was going to happen, I would have!   
"When was the last time you practiced?" demanded Gwen.   
"Before the fight with Michael."   
"That was almost a year ago!" Casey yelled.   
"This means she can't Track?" Cye asked.   
"No, I can," said Jessie, "I'm just extremely rusty."   
"And we just got you to Track correctly instead of backwards!" Gwen shouted.   
"I still don't believe that crap Michael told us!" Jessie shot back.   
"That doesn't mean that you stop practicing!" Joana hollered.   
"Shh, listen," said Sage.   
"…Help…"   
"Twyla," Jessie whispered.   
"…Help…"   
"Down here!" Rowen said, running down the passage.   
"Rowen! Wait!" Jessie called. She ran after him, knocking down Sage, Cye, and Kento in the process.   
"And again she turns us into road kill!" said Kento.   
"With good reasons, though." Sage countered.   
_Sage, _thought Cye,_ you'd better marry her, before I decide to kill her._

Rowen heard Jessie calling him, but he ignored her and continued running down the passage. He spotted Twyla lying on the ground a few meters ahead. Rushing to her side, Rowen cradled Twyla in his arms. Her lavender kimono was burnt in several places and a little blood covered her face by her left eye.   
"Twyla?" Rowen shook her gently. "Twyla!"   
He watched her eyes opened and she looked at him distantly.   
"Rowen?" Twyla asked weakly.   
Jessie arrived and looked at them. "Twyla?"   
"Jessie?" Twyla looked at her Armored friend.   
"Yeah?"   
"You suck…" Twyla's eyes closed and her body slumped.   
"Oh no! Twyla!" Jessie cried as tears flowed down her cheeks.   
"She's not dead," said Rowen, laying Twyla on the ground. "Jessie, what did Ryo do when he gave you his Armor?"   
"He held my hands, fingers interlocked," she said. "He said his kanji and…Rowen, what the hell are you doing?!"   
"I'm gonna save her life!" Rowen held Twyla's hands.   
"No, Rowen! Wait for Kayura!"   
"There's no time!" Rowen closed his eyes. "Life."   
A bright light filled the area. Jessie shielded her eyes and felt a pull and something else put in place. The light faded away.   
"Rowen?" Jessie lowered her hands. "Ah! Rowen!" _That's a side of you I NEVER wanted to see!_   
From the brief glimpse, Jessie saw Twyla wearing the full Strata Armor and Rowen wearing his birthday suit.   
"Jessie," Rowen said. She lowered her arm just enough to see his face. "Don't worry," he continued, "it's not your fault."   
Jessie looked at him confused. Rowen's kanji began to glow and he started to fade into a dark blue outline.   
"Rowen!" Jessie cried, reaching for him, but he vanished completely. "Oh no, Rowen, not you, too. How am I going to tell the others?"   
"Ow, my head…" Twyla groaned.   
"Are you okay, Twy?" Jessie asked.   
Twyla opened her eyes. "You are such an idiot!" She stood up and glared at Jessie. "You almost turned me into a barbecue!"   
It then occurred to Jessie, that Twyla hadn't realized that she was now wearing the Strata Armor. Jessie said nothing as Twyla ranted and raved about Jessie's insane idea of using the Flare.   
"And another thing!" Twyla pointed at Jessie.   
Jessie watched as Twyla's face pale and her eyes widened as she looked at the white and dark blue Armor on her arm.   
"Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-what the hell am I doing with Rowen's Armor on?!"   
"Because he gave it to you." Jessie said casually.   
"Why?!"   
"To save your life."   
"This is all your fault!" screamed Twyla.   
"My fault?!" Jessie yelled. "Why were you standing so close? I told you to move!"   
"My foot was stuck! I yelled at you to wait, but you didn't hear me!"   
"I did not know that you were still next to me." Jessie said, her voice lower now. "So don't blame this one on me."   
At that moment, everyone came running towards them.   
"Hey, look," said Kento, "Rowen's wearing his Armor."   
Twyla pulled the helmet off. "DO I LOOK LIKE ROWEN TO YOU?!" she screamed.   
Kento jumped back and everyone else stared in shock at the new female Ronin.   
"Twyla?!" Casey exclaimed.   
"What are you doing wearing Rowen's Armor?!" Sage asked.   
"Gee, I don't know," said Twyla, sarcastically. "I gave him my kimono to wear so I could try on his Armor. What the hell do you think?!"   
"Great! That's two Ronins gone!" said Dayus.   
"Jessie, why didn't you stop him?" Kayura asked.   
"I tried," said Jessie. "He wouldn't listen to me."   
"You should have knocked him away!" said Twyla. "Then I wouldn't be in this predicament!"   
"I'm sorry, all right?" Jessie snapped. "I can't change the past! You know I would if I-"   
_Don't…_   
Jessie groaned and put her hand on her forehead.   
"Are you okay?" Cale asked.   
"I think so." Jessie said. "Don't worry. I'm all right."   
"So what happened to Rowen?" Kento asked.   
"He did the same thing Ryo did." Jessie explained. "Rowen took her hands, said his kanji, there was a bright light, the Strata Armor appeared on Twyla, and Rowen……disappeared."   
"Why the long pause?" Casey asked.   
"What pause?" Jessie asked innocently.   
"Between 'Rowen' and 'disappeared'." Cye said.   
"Nothing."   
"Spill it, Jessie." Joana said.   
Jessie looked at her. "Why can't I ever lie to you?" Joana smiled.   
"What happened?" Kayura asked.   
"Please don't make me say it!" Jessie begged. "I want to leave the poor guy some dignity!" And I've been scarred for life!   
"Jessie, I need to know everything that happened," said Kayura.   
"Fine," Jessie sighed. "Rowen was butt naked before he disappeared. There, are you happy?"   
"What?!" Twyla shouted. "And I missed it?! Damn!"   
"Twyla!" exclaimed Gwen.   
"Oops. Don't tell him I said that."   
"Finally!" said Jessie. "I can berate you! This is gonna make up for all those times you tortured me about Teknoman!"   
"Oh, grow up!" Twyla said.   
"Stop it! Both of you!" shouted Kayura. "We better go. Now we have to find Ryo and Rowen, too."   
"All right," Twyla sighed. "Only this time, Jessie, Track, will you?"   
"Didn't we go through this already?" Kento asked.   
"Twyla," said Gwen, "brace yourself."   
"Don't even tell me that you haven't been practicing." Twyla said, glaring at Jessie.   
"Okay, I won't," Jessie said. "Twyla! Wait a minute! Let me explain!"   
But Twyla ran at Jessie, knocked her down, and proceeded to strangle her. Sekhmet and Cale ran over and pulled them apart.   
"Killing her is not going to make this situation any easier!" Sekhmet yelled.   
"But it'll make me feel a hell of a lot better!" Twyla shouted, trying to free herself from Sekhmet's hold.   
"Oxygen," Jessie gasped as Cale helped her to stand up. "Friend. Good friend."   
"Jessie," said Twyla, a little calmer now. "What insane excuse do you have for not practicing and how long has it been?"   
"I have only one word," said Jessie. "Michael."   
"Oh, for crying out loud!" Twyla sighed. She looked up at Sekhmet. "Will you please let me go?"   
"Promise not to kill her?" he asked.   
"I promise I won't kill Jessie," said Twyla. "Yet."   
Sekhmet released her and she walked over to Jessie. "I still don't even understand why you had to fight with him," Twyla said.   
"If you want to believe that line of bull he told us, Twy," Jessie said, taking her helmet off. "Be my guest, because I don't."   
"I didn't say you had to. But the three of us said that we would keep practicing and help Gwen and Joana find theirs."   
"I know."   
"What did Michael say?" Cale asked.   
"I don't remember the exact words," said Jessie, "but he said something along the lines of his status and not telling us." She looked at Twyla. "You know as well as I do that he's hiding something."   
"Yes, he's hiding something." Twyla agreed. "But that's the way he is and that's no excuse to stop practicing."   
"We'll argue about that later," Kayura said. "Let's get moving."   
"Hold on a sec," said Twyla. "What about me?"   
"What about you?" asked Dayus.   
"Welcome to the club, Twyla," Jessie said smiling. "Make sure you say 'Armor of Strata' loud and clear."   
"I am not wearing this!" Twyla shouted. She held out the helmet. "I refuse to wear an Armor that has a helmet that looks like a blue banana!"   
"Tough," said Cale. "Get use to it."   
"On second thought," Jessie said. "Maybe you should take Strata off of her."   
"It's bonded to her," said Kayura. "It'll come off when we get Rowen back, like you with Wildfire and Ryo."   
"Sorry, Twy," Jessie said, putting on her helmet. "I tried."   
Twyla sighed, also placing her helmet back on. "How do you guys stand wearing this?" she asked. "It's a little uncomfortable."   
"You get used to it," said Cye as they walked out of the passage.   
"Hey Twyla," whispered Jessie. "Look on the bright side. It has a built in sports-bra."   
"I'm not talking to you," said Twyla, quietly. "But you're right."   
Had any of them turned around before leaving the tunnel, they would have seen the dark robed figure step out from the shadows behind them. His eyes glowed and he grinned evilly behind his mask.   
"Two down," he said, "three to go." He stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.   
  



	11. Passing The Light

Warrior Call Part Ten

Ronin Warriors 

Warrior Call 

By Janime 

(With help from my other best friend Kyanite) 

Part Ten - Passing The Light   
********** 

"Where's the end to this thing?" asked Kento.   
"Complaining isn't going make it come any quicker, Kento," answered Dayus. Kento made a face at the Warlord.   
"How long have we been walking?" Casey asked.   
"I don't know," said Gwen, "the battery went in my watch."   
Jessie sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. She looked at Twyla. "Are you talking to me yet?" Jessie asked. Twyla said nothing. "I guess not."   
"If it wasn't for you," said Twyla, "we wouldn't be in this mess."   
"Well I'm sorry for being the number one item on the Nether Realm's Christmas List," said Jessie. "By the way, why didn't Michael tell us about me having a lot of power?"   
"Knowing you," Twyla said, "you'd use it to your own extent. Maybe that's why he didn't tell us."   
Jessie thought about what Twyla had said. Maybe she was right. Maybe Michael didn't want Jessie to use her power yet. But for crying out loud, she was twenty-two and had been Tracking for five years before the fight with Michael. Jessie could understand why Michael didn't tell her when she was sixteen, but after six years, he should have told her by now.   
"What are you thinking about, sis?" asked Joana.   
"That Michael should have given us a little warning about me," Jessie replied.   
"Yeah," said Casey, "then maybe you wouldn't have barbecued us."   
"Blame that on Sekhmet."   
"What?" Sekhmet looked at Jessie.   
"Well, you did say to follow my instincts," she said.   
"But what about the second time, Jess?" Twyla asked.   
Jessie didn't say anything.   
"Blame it on Cale," said Sekhmet.   
"Me?" Cale asked. "How'd I get dragged into this?"   
"You told her to use the Flare if it was necessary," Sekhmet reminded him.   
"Hey, he's right," said Sage, "Twyla, blame Cale."   
"Shut up," Cale snapped.   
_"You're always causing trouble!"_ Hank yelled at Jessie once. _I should've kept my mouth shut,_ she thought.   
The tunnel ended and everyone stared at the wall.   
"Aw, man!" whined Kento, "Now we have to walk all the way back!"   
"The exercise will do you some good," Dayus muttered. Kayura hit his arm.   
"You know," said Twyla glaring at Jessie, "this could've been avoided if someone could Track."   
"Don't even start with that again," groaned Jessie.   
"I really oughtta shoot you, Jessie," Twyla said.   
Jessie held her arms out. "Go right ahead!"   
"I don't want to waste the arrows."   
"They're unlimited."   
Twyla narrowed her eyes at Jessie.   
"Not that I'm encouraging you, Twyla," said Cye, "but why don't you?"   
"Because she has no aim," Jessie informed him.   
The remaining seven armor bearers looked at Twyla. "You can't aim?" Kayura asked.   
"Show them, Twy," Jessie taunted. "Use the Arrow Shock Wave. And kill everyone except me."   
"No, I won't do that," Twyla said. "But I will use an arrow on you and stick it where the sun don't shine."   
"That would hurt," said Kento.   
"No thank you, Twyla," Jessie said. "Because I believe that where the sun don't shine on me is exit only."   
"Things change," said Twyla.   
"Hell no."   
"Wait a minute," said Kayura. "Okay, Twyla, I can understand that you're mad at her for not practicing. But now is not the time to start killing each other."   
_Not the time to start, my butt!_ Twyla thought. "Who left you in charge?"   
"Twyla," said Gwen.   
"I'm not taking orders form her!" said Twyla, "Forget it!"   
"Twyla, you're starting to act like Rowen," said Sage.   
"He's right. You are," said Cye.   
Twyla clamped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry, Kayura," she said, her voice muffled.   
"It's all right," said Kayura.   
"But, you should have more respect for Jessie, Twyla," said Dayus.   
"Why?" asked Twyla.   
"Whoever wears the Wildfire Armor is the leader of the Ronin Warriors," Cale said.   
"Me? Leader?" Jessie asked, "Yeah right. Not me, pal. I take and obey orders." Everyone looked at her. "Let me rephrase that. I take and obey certain orders."   
"I'll say," Sekhmet muttered.   
White Blaze rubbed his head against Jessie's leg and she scratched the tiger's ears.   
_How did Ryo manage to put up with this? _Jessie asked silently. _No wonder his kanji is Virtue. He must have a lot of patience._ She looked at Kayura. "Should we start heading back?"   
"Yeah, we might as well," Kayura said.   
They turned around to leave and tensed. White Blaze moved in front of Jessie, as if to protect her and growled.   
"Not again," Joana said.   
"This attack thing is getting kinda old," said Casey. "Why don't they try something new inste-AAAAAAAAH!!!"   
The others joined Casey's scream as the floor disappeared under their feet and they fell into a dark room.   
"You and your big mouth, Casey," said Twyla. "I hope you're happy."   
"This isn't exactly what I had in mind," Casey said.   
"What did you expect?" asked Sage.   
"Can somebody, please, get whoever or whatever it is off my back?" Jessie asked. She sounded like she was having trouble breathing.   
"As soon as we get some light," said Dayus. "Kayura. Kayura?" She didn't respond. Dayus ran his hands along the ground and he felt the Ancient's Staff. Continuing, he felt a hand, an arm, a shoulder, and then his beloved wife's face. "She's knocked out," he said. "Okay, roll call. Sekhmet?"   
"Semi-conscious," came the painful reply.   
"I'll take that as a yes. Cale?" asked Dayus. No response, "Cale?"   
"Hold on," Jessie said. She reached out with her left hand, patting the ground, and felt another left hand with a tri-claw. "He's out too."   
"How do you know?" Sekhmet asked.   
"Because he's the only one with an always ready tri-claw; and he's on top of me," Jessie said, "I'm on my stomach, Cale's back is to mine, and if I'm vertical, he's horizontal. Twyla, shut up."   
But Twyla started to laugh despite Jessie's order.   
"All right," said Dayus, "Twyla, Sage, Casey, you're awake. Cye?"   
"I am, but Joana's not," Cye said.   
"Same with Kento, unfortunately," said Gwen.   
_Kento's out,_ thought Dayus, _I consider that fortunate._ "That's everyone then," he said.   
"Wait," said Jessie, "White Blaze?" She felt a rough, wet tongue go across her cheek and heard a slight purr. Jessie sighed, "Now that's everyone, Dayus."   
"Too bad that the one that can see in the dark is unconscious," said Sekhmet, "and Sage can't call his Armor."   
_Don't remind me,_ thought Sage.   
They were literally blind as bats in that room. And if they didn't get out of there soon, the Nether Soldiers would find them.   
Sage reached out blindly and felt someone's hand.   
"Who's touching my hand?" Casey asked nervously.   
"Relax, it's me," Sage said. "Give me your other hand."   
"Why?"   
"Just do it, Casey, and don't argue with me."   
Casey managed to find Sage's other hand in the darkness and their fingers interlocked.   
"What are you doing?" Casey asked.   
"Let's just say I'm going to make you the center of the spotlight," said Sage.   
Jessie caught on. "Sage, no! Don't you dare!"   
"It's the only way to guarantee we'll get out of this mess," Sage closed his eyes, "Wisdom."   
The room was suddenly filled with light and everyone could briefly see their current situation. The light faded and darkness settled over them.   
"Jessie," said Sage, "it's okay. We'll be all right."   
"No, Sage!" Jessie yelled.   
A faint green glow told everyone that he had vanished.   
"Damn it!" Jessie cursed. _The one guy I wanted to see naked and I don't!_   
"What happened?" Casey asked.   
"Casey," said Twyla, "You like the color green don't you?"   
"Yeah, what does that have to do… he didn't."   
"He did," said Cye.   
"Is he out of his mind?!"   
"Try 'was,' Casey," Sekhmet said. "Sage isn't here anymore."   
"I'm wearing Halo?" Casey asked still not believing any of it.   
"Yep," said Jessie, "and it's amazing how you realized it a lot faster than Twyla."   
"Hey, I was unconscious, no thanks to you!" Twyla snapped.   
"Shut up!" Dayus shouted. "Casey, see if you can make the sword glow."   
"How?" Casey asked. As if in answer, the Halo Sword started to glow and lit up the whole room. Casey stood and looked at the sword, "What is this thing, a light-saber?"   
"Call it whatever you want," Twyla said. She stood up and walked over to Jessie and Cale.   
"Heal Kayura first, Twy," Jessie said.   
"Why?" Twyla asked.   
"Because, she's another Healer and we need her conscious anyway. My ribcage can wait."   
Twyla sighed and rolled her eyes. She walked over to Dayus and Kayura, and placed her hand on Kayura's head.   
"Don't laugh," said Twyla, "By the power invested in me, I heal thee."   
"What kind of spell is that?" Dayus asked. Kayura groaned.   
"It may not sound like much," said Twyla, "but it works. Doesn't it, Spidey?"   
Dayus just looked at her then helped Kayura sit up.   
"I'm all right," said Kayura. She looked around the room and saw Casey. "Oh no!"   
"Oh yeah," said Jessie.   
"I'm amazed that you're still breathing," Sekhmet said, as he walked over to Jessie and Cale. "Twyla, why don't you take care of Kento and Joana."   
She did as he suggested. Dayus walked over to Sekhmet and helped him move Cale off of Jessie.   
"Thank you," said Jessie, taking a deep breath. "I can breathe. Somebody tell him to either get lighter Armor or go on a diet."   
Twyla healed Joana and Kento and they sat up.   
"I've changed my mind about bungee-jumping," said Kento. "Who has the flashlight?"   
"How about sword-light?" said Casey.   
"Ah! Casey!" Joana cried.   
"Well, I do like green," Casey said. "Only I prefer clothes rather than Armor."   
_At least your helmet looks somewhat normal,_ thought Twyla. She walked over to Cale and healed him.   
"Should I ask what happened?" Cale asked opening his eyes.   
"See for yourself," Sekhmet said, helping him sit up.   
Cale saw Casey and pointed at her.   
"Yep," said Dayus.   
"Casey, you have my deepest sympathy," Cale said.   
"Okay, everybody's awake," said Twyla. "Let's go."   
"Aren't you going to heal Jessie?" Dayus asked.   
"Why? She's fine."   
"Twyla," said Gwen, "Cale landed on top of her. Armor or not, that had to hurt and she's gotta be in a little pain."   
Cale looked at Jessie. "I did?"   
"Yes, but don't worry about it," Jessie said. "Just try to lose a few pounds."   
"Fine," sighed Twyla and she healed Jessie. "Pity. I was hoping that I could have you suffer for a while."   
"You can't have everything," Jessie said.   
_Maybe I can,_ thought Twyla. She looked at Sekhmet. "Can I borrow one of your swords?"   
"What for?" he asked.   
"Oh, nothing much," said Twyla sweetly, "I'm just going to poison Jessie, that's all."   
"What?!" Jessie shouted.   
"Have you lost your mind?" Cale asked.   
"Oh, don't worry," Twyla said, "I won't kill her. I'm just gonna let her creep near to the edge of death and heal her slowly. I doubt that I could heal you completely, Jessie, so Kayura will have to take care of the rest."   
"I may not have to," said Kayura. "Because Strata might have, shall we say, boosted your healing power."   
"You know," said Jessie, "she's right. Your healing spells never made me feel this good. I'm ready to do the tri-athalon."   
"The healthier you are, the longer you'll suffer," Twyla said. "Sekhmet, one sword, please?"   
"I don't think so," Sekhmet said.   
"Oh, please? I'm only going to cut her finger a little, that's all."   
"No."   
"Pretty please?" begged Twyla. "Just one little prick."   
"And you're acting like one now," Jessie said.   
Twyla glared at her and then a wicked smile crossed her face. "All right, forget the poison. I'll just Twang."   
Joana gave a high-pitched squeak and Casey backed away.   
"Twyla," said Gwen, the fear noticeable in her eyes. "Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?"   
"No, I think it's proper," Twyla looked at Jessie. "Now which one was it on you? The gold, the red, the mahogany… Oh! The maroon!"   
"Get back you witch!" Jessie hissed, holding her arms in the form of a cross. "Anybody got any salt?! Cye! Oh no, wait, you can't call your Armor."   
"What's 'Twang'?" Kayura asked.   
"You don't want to know," Casey said.   
"It's a little…talent that Twyla can do," said Jessie. "Let's say there's different colored strands inside your head, and each of them has an effect on a certain part of your body. Some are good, some are bad."   
"And I take it that the maroon is a bad one for you," said Cale.   
"I can't move my legs if that one is touched."   
"The lime-green counteracts it," Twyla smiled.   
"Yeah, but it took you forty-five minutes to find it!" Jessie snapped. "And the last time you did any Twanging, you had Joana speaking Italian for two hours!"   
"Two hours, ten minutes," said Joana, "and an hour and a half of Spanish after that."   
"Oh, that was a fun weekend," Gwen mumbled.   
"No Twanging," Jessie ordered, "because if you try, I will definitely skewer you."   
"How will you be able to?" Twyla asked with a grin. "If you're twitching and slobbering over yourself while lying on the ground."   
"Shouldn't we be trying to find a way out of here?" Casey asked.   
_As long as there's another way out than up,_ Jessie thought looking around the room. She touched the wall and ran her hand along it, hoping to find a crack or weak spot.   
"What are you doing?" asked Sekhmet.   
"I'm looking for the back door," Jessie replied, "Since the elevator is out of service."   
"Track," said Twyla. "Oh wait, silly me. You haven't been practicing."   
"Shove it, Twyla."   
"Will you two knock it off?" said Dayus. "Can you use the Staff, Kayura?" He looked at his wife, who was deep in thought. "Kayura?"   
"Hmm? Oh, sorry," she apologized. "I was just thinking."   
"About what?"   
"Well, Casey was awake when Sage gave her the Halo Armor," Kayura said, "but Twyla was unconscious when Rowen gave her Strata."   
"No thanks to someone, who shall remain nameless," Twyla grumbled.   
"I said I was sorry!" Jessie snapped.   
"The only question is," Kayura looked at Jessie, "was Jessie awake when Ryo gave her Wildfire."   
Jessie turned her face from the wall and looked at her. "I told you, the last thing I remember was Ryo saying, 'Virtue.' And then White Blaze woke me up. That's all."   
"That's just it," said Kayura. "Twyla was unconscious, due to an accident," she gave both girls a warning look, "Casey was awake during the whole thing. We just have to find out if you were."   
"Kayura," sighed Jessie. "If I could remember, I would tell you. But do I remember? No, I don't."   
_…Let them…_   
Jessie inhaled sharply, put her hands on her head, and staggered backwards. Cale grabbed her arm, fearing that she might fall. "Are you all right?" he asked.   
"Not really," Jessie answered. "Ow, that hurts."   
"What's the matter?" asked Joana.   
"My head's pounding," said Jessie, "Has been since Twyla got the Strata Armor, only it wasn't as constant as it is now. That's why I didn't say anything."   
"Maybe it's Anubis trying to contact you," Sekhmet said hopefully.   
Jessie looked at him. "Believe me, this is not an Anubis headache."   
Kayura walked over to Jessie. Placing her hands on Jessie's head, she whispered a chant, then removed her hands. "Did that help at all?" Kayura asked.   
"No," Jessie shook her head. "Try it again later. I think that it would be better if we got out of here first."   
"Okay, but you rest," Kayura said. She looked at Cale and he nodded.   
"Come on," said Cale as he led Jessie over to a rock and she sat down. Cale stood next to her as the others started to look for a way out.   
"I hate this," Jessie whispered, taking off her helmet.   
"Something bothering you?" Cale asked.   
Jessie looked up at him. "I feel like I'm a burden to everyone. I don't remember what happened when Ryo gave me Wildfire, I almost killed everybody, Twyla twice, I can't Track because I'm an idiot for not practicing-"   
"Hey," Cale took of his helmet and crouched next to her. "We all make mistakes. Look at me. You've heard about my darker days," he gestured to her Armor, "and you might see them."   
"Yours? Not yet. But I have seen some of them with the other Warlords, and I have only one word."   
"What's that?"   
"Ouch."   
Cale laughed softly. Jessie took his helmet and held it next to hers, comparing them.   
_They're different,_ she thought, _and yet they are the same._   
"Hey, over here," Casey said.   
Jessie gave Cale his helmet as she stood up and they walked over to the others.   
"What is it?" Twyla asked.   
"There's a crack in the wall," said Casey.   
Kayura examined the spot Casey was pointing to. She made the Staff disappear and summoned the homing sickle. Her faceplate closed.   
"You know how to use that?" Cye asked.   
"I've been practicing," said Kayura, "Get back."   
Everyone moved away as she started to swing the spiked end. Jessie put the helmet back on and the faceplate closed. Cale also put on his helmet and looked at Jessie.   
"I feel safer," she whispered.   
Cale nodded. "I know what you mean."   
Kayura threw the spiked end at the crack and it sunk deep into its mark.   
_Oh, that's impressive,_ Twyla thought, then wondered where the sarcastic remark had come from.   
Kayura pulled the chain tight. It started to glow and blew a garage door-sized hole in the wall, leading to another tunnel.   
"That's one way to make an exit," said Kento.   
Kayura made the sickle disappear. "Let's go."   
As they walked down the tunnel Kayura occasionally looked at Jessie. Her faceplate was open and Kayura could see the pain in Jessie's eyes.   
"Okay, everybody," said Kayura, "let's rest for a while."   
They sat down and leaned against the walls. Twyla, Casey, Gwen, Kento, Cye, and Joana, faced Sekhmet, Cale, Dayus, Kayura, Jessie, and White Blaze. The Armored ones took their helmets off.   
"Are you okay, sis?" Joana asked.   
Jessie nodded. "I'll be all right, don't worry." White Blaze looked at Jessie and she scratched his ears.   
"Well, Jessie," Kayura said, kneeling next to her and placed her hands on Jessie's head. "Let's try it again."   
"All right," Jessie sighed and closed her eyes.   
Kayura chanted again, but, as the others noticed, it was different and longer than the other one. Kayura removed her hands. "Better?"   
"Yeah," Jessie nodded, then hissed painfully and put her hand on her forehead. "I take it back. I spoke too soon."   
"That's weird," said Dayus, "Kayura's healing spells can take care of anything and everything."   
"I guess we better say 'almost anything and everything'," Kayura said. She reached out for Jessie again.   
"Don't even waste your power," Jessie held her arm up, "I'll say it now - this is not an ordinary headache."   
"Neither were the ones you had when Anubis was here in the Mortal Realm," Cale said.   
"Didn't I tell Sekhmet earlier that this is not an Anubis headache?" Jessie asked, annoyed, "Besides, I don't get headaches from him anymore. Kayura took care of that, remember?" She sighed, closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. White Blaze rested his head in her lap and gave a mournful groan.   
_Ryo,_ Jessie thought, _where are you, big brother?_ She started to drift off to sleep.   
"Michael!" Twyla shouted, bringing Jessie back to full consciousness.   
"What?" asked Cye.   
"Michael can help us," said Twyla standing up. "We can go into the Stream and go to the Caverns and ask Michael to help us."   
Kayura rose to her feet. "Are you sure he can help us get out of this place?"   
"Not just getting out of here," said Joana, now standing with Cye next to her. "But he can help us find Ryo, Rowen, and Sage too."   
"He's rather powerful if he can do that," Sekhmet said.   
"Yeah," said Casey, "but he didn't have enough power to predict Jessie's right punch."   
"Sometimes I can't help but wonder if Michael let me hit him on purpose," Jessie muttered.   
"I doubt that, Jessie," Gwen said. Jessie shrugged and everyone else stood up.   
"So, what do we have to do?" asked Cale.   
"We'll go," said Twyla, "and talk to Michael first. We'll tell him about what's going on and we'll ask if it's okay for you to come."   
"Sounds fair to me," Kento said.   
"Let's go," said Casey.   
"Have fun," Jessie said still sitting on the floor.   
"What?" asked Gwen.   
"You're not coming?" Joana asked.   
"Nope," Jessie replied, "I have two reasons."   
"Please, enlighten us," Twyla said.   
Jessie stood up and walked over to her. "Number two - my head is pounding, so I doubt that I'll be able to focus enough to go into the Stream. Number one - Michael has a lot of explaining to do and I'm not talking to him unless he tells us what's going on."   
"Jessie, that's the way he is," Twyla said, "I'm not crazy about him being so secretive either. But we don't have much of a choice. We have to accept it. We need his help. I want to find Rowen, Sage, and Ryo and get out of here before anything else happens."   
"So do I. But this," Jessie pointed to her Armor, "when I started drawing the Armor pictures after I came out of my coma, Michael was acting weirder that he usually was. That's what the four of you told me. And even during my coma, you said that his actions were a bit off. He knew."   
"All right," sighed Twyla, "I'll admit, maybe he did know. But we need his help."   
Jessie closed her eyes, crossed her arms and turned her head. "I'm not going."   
"Grow up!" her four friends shouted.   
"He really must have pissed her off," Dayus whispered to Kayura. She nodded in agreement.   
"Sis, please," Joana begged, "Don't you want to find Ryo and the others?"   
Jessie opened her eyes and for a moment they saw a flicker deep within them.   
"Well," said Casey, "Are you coming or not?"   
Jessie closed her eyes again.   
"Fine," Gwen sighed, "the four of us will go."   
"You do that," Jessie looked at her. "And when you see Michael, tell him I said that he can kiss my-"   
Cale quickly put his hand over Jessie's mouth, preventing her form finishing her message.   
"For Ryo's sake," said Cale, "be nice."   
"Oh, my God. Cye," Kento ducked behind his best friend, "he used the 'n' word."   
"Not just any word," Cye whispered. "He used 'nice'."   
Kento grinned. "Cale has used a forbidden word in Warlord language."   
The remaining two Ronins little conversation went unnoticed to the rest of the group.   
Jessie narrowed her eyes at Cale. She sighed and mumbled something.   
"What was that?" Cale asked removing his hand.   
"All right," said Jessie. "For Ryo's sake, I promise to be nice." She cleared her throat and looked at her friends. "Tell Michael that I said, 'Hi'."   
"We will," smiled Casey. The four girls sat in a circle.   
"Jessie, don't you think you're acting just a little immature?" Sekhmet asked quietly.   
She looked at him. "When you meet Michael, you'll understand."   
"Okay, we're going," Twyla said.   
The four girls closed their eyes and felt the sensation of slowly falling backwards into water. Mentally, they opened their eyes.   
"Casey, Twyla, why did you two change your outfits?" asked Gwen.   
"I didn't," Twyla said.   
"Me neither," said Casey.   
They were wearing dresses that, in a way, resembled medieval style dress with a Victorian-fantasy twist.   
"Why?" Jessie asked, "What are you wearing?"   
"Gwen and I are wearing our usual outfits," said Joana, "but Casey's wearing a yellow Victorian-like dress. It's low cut-"   
"Any lower, she'd be falling out," Twyla said.   
Casey glared at her. "And if yours was any higher, it'd cover your head."   
Twyla pulled on the high neck. "This has to be revenge for burning that one turtle-neck three years ago."   
"Casey," said Jessie, "Is your dress off the shoulders with sleeves that end at the elbow and white ruffles that end about mid-forearm, and there's a wavy pattern in the front, going down then around the bottom of your skirt to the back?"   
"Yeah, it does," Casey said.   
"Twyla, is your dress lavender with white pearl buttons going down the front, a wide belt, long sleeves with slits in them, and dark, leaf-like designs on your skirt and sleeves?"   
"How are you doing that?" asked Twyla.   
_The dresses they were wearing in my dream, _Jessie thought, then said, "Lucky guess."   
"Jessie," said Kayura, "why do I get the feeling that you have some explaining to do?"   
The young American woman shifted uncomfortably under the other six's gaze.   
"You're not in the Stream are you, sis?" asked Joana.   
"Do you see me in there with you?"   
"I don't know, Jessie," said Gwen. "Your mental body had a habit of wondering off. And now that you've admitted that you haven't been practicing-"   
"Tracking," snapped Jessie, "I haven't been practicing Tracking. I still meditate."   
"Then meditate and get in here with us, so we can talk to Michael," Casey said.   
"Not with this headache."   
"You're gonna use that for an excuse now?"   
_Anything so I don't have to see him,_ Jessie thought.   
"I hate to interrupt," said Kayura, "but I believe that all of us want to find our missing comrades and leave this place. So if you girls don't mind moving along."   
Casey mumbled something about being called a girl as she, Joana, Gwen, and Twyla walked in the Stream to the Caverns.   
"And here we are," said Twyla, "At the majestic Cav- huh?"   
"What in the world?" Gwen asked.   
"That wasn't here the last time we came," Joana said   
"When did Michael get these?" asked Casey.   
Outside the Stream, the other seven members were confused.   
"What's the matter," Cale asked.   
"Michael had doors installed," said Casey.   
"Doors?" Jessie asked.   
"Yeah," said Twyla. She tried pushing them open, "Solid too. Can't open them. Looks like Michael locked us out."   
"No," said Jessie, "as weird as Michael gets, that's not like him." _Maybe I should have gone in with them,_ she thought. _Something is very wrong. Michael would never just lock them out. Me, he would, but I'm a different story at the moment._ "Is there anything on the door or something that looks like it shouldn't be there?"   
They looked around.   
"I don't know," said Gwen, "I don't see… wait a minute. Look at the top. Do you see that?"   
Twyla, Joana, and Casey looked up. Near the top of the doors there was a small plate, about five inches in length and width.   
"What do you see?" Kayura asked.   
"There's a small plate near the top of the doors," Joana said, "It has a picture on it, too."   
"What does it look like?" asked Kayura.   
"It looks like a face," said Casey. "But the eyes, mouth, and ears look like they're covered by bands."   
"That's three of the senses," Cye said, "Odd."   
"Can't hear, can't see, can't talk," said Kento.   
"And that's us with Michael," Gwen sighed.   
_Hear nothing, see nothing, and say nothing,_ Jessie thought. _Why would Michael use that on himself? Wait a minute… _Her eyes widened._ He wouldn't and didn't. Somebody else did._ A feeling of dread went through her. "Get out of there," she said urgently to her friends.   
"Why? What's going on?" Casey asked.   
"Jessie, we have to talk to Michael," Twyla said, "We-"   
"Twyla, I know," Jessie interrupted her. "But please, I'm begging you, get out of the Stream."   
In the Stream, the four girls looked at each other. Jessie was serious. Her voice was enough to tell them that something was wrong.   
"All right," said Gwen, "We're leaving."   
They closed their mental eyes. But, when they opened their eyes, their situation had not changed.   
"Houston, we have a problem," Joana said.   
"What?" Jessie asked, fear spreading through her.   
"Uh, we can't get back," said Casey.   
"That's impossible," Jessie whispered.   
"Okay," said Twyla, "I'm scared."   
"That makes all of us," Gwen said.   
"So you're stuck?" Kento asked.   
"'Fraid so."   
"Did this ever happen before?" Kayura asked.   
Jessie shook her head. "No, sometimes when we went into the Stream before going to bed and our physical bodies fell asleep, our mental-selves would come out of the Stream on their own."   
"You mean automatically?" asked Cye.   
"You could say that," said Jessie. "Actually my mental body was running on automatic for a long time. I did have some control, but I sometimes did the opposite of what I wanted to do."   
"Ninety-nine percent of the time," Twyla said.   
Jessie's eyes narrowed. "I'm still grateful for you helping me. Now what do we have to do to get you back?"   
"I could use the Staff," Kayura suggested. "Since Twyla and Casey are wearing Strata and Halo, I can bring them out of the Stream-"   
"What about us?" Gwen and Joana asked together.   
Kayura thought for a moment. "Maybe if they hold onto you they'll bring you back as well."   
"Sounds good to me," said Gwen. "Go for it."   
"Wait, listen," Twyla said, "Hear that?"   
"Are you guys making any noise?" Joana asked.   
"Who?" asked Cale. "Us?"   
"No," said Casey, sarcastically, "We're asking the missing trio. Who do you think? Of course you!"   
"Casey, will you relax?" asked Gwen.   
"What do you hear?" Sekhmet asked.   
"A really, very deep hum," said Twyla. "And hearing your voice, Sekhmet, just shot down my theory."   
"You thought it was me?" he asked.   
"Yeah," said Joana, "it would've made sense and relieved some anxiety here."   
"And now someone's playing a flute," Casey said. "At a very, high pitched, sour note."   
Outside the Stream, the seven faces paled.   
_No way,_ Jessie thought, _it couldn't be._ She looked at the Warlords and the fear in their eyes told Jessie that they were thinking the same thing.   
"What's that?" Joana asked nervously as several pale figures flew towards them.   
By wearing Strata and Halo, Twyla and Casey immediately knew what they were.   
"Nether Spirits!" Twyla shouted.   
The ghostly apparitions circled around the four girls and they screamed.   
"NO!" Jessie shouted. She ran to them and grabbed Gwen and Joana's arms. Pain shot through her body and darkness claimed her.   
  
Okay, Jan, I'm finally done. This is my message to you and your loyal fans. I would like to say a few things. 1: I'm sorry I didn't type this for you sooner Jan and fans. But it's 12:00 AM and my fingers are cramped. 2: Thank you for being so patient. Especially you, Jan. But, one last thing. 3: Thank you fans, for being very patient for part 10 to come out. It's really my fault that it took so long. And Jan, if you want me to type for you again, just tell me and I'll do it. Just so long as it's not during the school year. Ciao, babes!!   
From: Ky. 

6/14/1999   
Domo arigato, watashi no tomodachi, Kyanite! [Translation: Thank you very much, my friend, Kyanite!] I owe you and Squeaky big time. And I'm still sorry for not mentioning that you helped me with Part 9. And you're still speaking to me. May the Ancients bless you.   
Another domo arigato to the RW/YST fans who have been patiently waiting for Warrior Call Part 10 to be posted. Don't worry, I'm working on Part 11 right now. It'll be done soon. (If I had a dollar every time I said that…)   
Be sure to thank Kyanite. Here's her addy: [LdyForest@hotmail.com][1]. If she didn't volunteer to type this for me, I don't think that it would have been done this soon. C-ya in Part 11!   
~Janime   
P.S. I still don't have a new computer yet…   
  
12/27/2000

Kyanite's e-mail address has changed. She no longer uses AOL. And my computer is a monster machine.   


   [1]: mailto: LdyForest@hotmail.com



	12. Messages

Warrior Call Part Eleven

Ronin Warriors 

Warrior Call 

By Janime 

Part Eleven - Messages   
********** 

"Jessie. Jessie."   
"How is she?"   
"She's alive. Jessie, come on. Wake up."   
The two voices sounded fuzzy to Jessie. She groaned, opened her eyes, and saw Sekhmet crouched next to her and Cale standing behind him. Both Warlords had taken their helmets off.   
"Are you okay?" asked Cale.   
"Depends," said Jessie groggily. "What's your definition of 'okay'?"   
"You're breathing, conscious, and talking," Sekhmet said.   
"Then I guess I'm okay," Jessie grinned.   
The two Warlords helped her sit up. Worried expressions came across their faces as they watched Jessie's face pale.   
"I thought my stomach was bad before," she said.   
"Are you gonna be sick?" asked Sekhmet.   
"Give me your helmet if you want to find out."   
Cale started to laugh as Sekhmet protectively clutched his helmet.   
Jessie looked at her friends. "Are you okay?"   
"Yeah," Gwen nodded. She was sitting between Cye and Kento, Joana was sitting next to Cye, and Casey was standing next to Joana. Twyla was standing on the other side of Kento.   
"I don't know what you did, Jessie," said Twyla, "but thanks."   
"You're welcome," Jessie said. "If I knew what I did, I'd tell you."   
"Whatever you did," said Kayura, walking over to her. "It worked. The Nether Spirits didn't come back with them." She put her hand on Jessie's head and whispered a chant. "Better?"   
"Except for the headache, yes," Jessie answered.   
White Blaze walked over to her, licked her face, and then settled down next to her.   
Kayura paced back and forth. "The four of you couldn't get into the Caverns," she said, "and Nether Spirits got into the Stream somehow. Did the five of you have any enemies in the Stream?"   
"The ones we had, Michael took care of," Twyla said. "But if there were others after them, Michael never told us."   
"You know, it would be nice if he opened his mouth once in a while to talk rather than just for eating, drinking, and breathing," Jessie remarked.   
"But how did the Nether Spirits get into the Stream?" asked Casey.   
Kayura shook her head. "I don't know. Whoever sent the Nether Spirits into the Stream is probably the same one that's playing with us here."   
"Other than Talpa," said Dayus, "Badamon was the only other one who could control the Nether Spirits."   
"But Ryo destroyed Badamon," said Cye.   
"Yeah," said Kento, "Ryo blew a three foot hole through him."   
The group remained quiet for some time. Jessie looked around the room and noticed that Joana was a little pale. "Are you okay, sis?" Jessie asked.   
"I don't feel too well," Joana said, covering her mouth.   
"Don't puke on me!" said Casey and she ran over to Twyla.   
"I wouldn't want to-" Joana fell over.   
Gwen and Cye moved to support her. Gwen jerked back, but before she could say anything, Joana opened her eyes and pulled away.   
"Your majesty!" she exclaimed, and knelt before Kayura. "I am so sorry for my failure!"   
Kayura raised an eyebrow and called the staff, ignoring the looks on everyone's faces.   
"That," she said, "is NOT Joana."   
"DUH!" said Twyla and Casey in unison.   
"Of course not!" said Gwen in a voice that, like Joana now, was hers, but wasn't. Everyone turned to her now, not having noticed that she had quietly passed out against a wall. 'Gwen moved beside 'Joana. "Do you remember us, your majesty? We have a message for you."   
"Remember you?" asked Kayura. "From where?"   
"She knows," said 'Joana, pointing at Jessie. "She has come to us. She has a message that is far more important and now she must impart it."   
"You mean my dream?" asked Jessie.   
"Yes, Daughter of Callisto," said 'Gwen.   
Jessie blinked.   
"Wait a minute," said Sekhmet. "The Nether Soldiers have been calling her 'Callisto', and now you're calling her the 'Daughter of Callisto'. Which one is she?"   
"She is both," said 'Joana.   
Jessie groaned and covered her eyes as confused looks crossed the other eight faces.   
"I'm lost," said Cale.   
"You're lost?!" Jessie hissed.   
"She is both," 'Joana repeated, "and more. Callisto, Daughter of Callisto."   
"Callisto's Chosen," supplied 'Gwen. "Heiress of Titan, Daughter of the Dragon."   
"The Dragon Child-"   
"I get the point!" Jessie snapped. She stood up and walked over to them. "Are you two Gwen and Joana or not?"   
"We are," said 'Joana as she stood up,   
"And we are not," said 'Gwen.   
Jessie sighed, frustrated. "You mean that part of you are Gwen and Joana, but you're also personalities that are from a past life?"   
"Correct," said 'Gwen. "From your dream that was once a memory to all."   
"Now it is time to impart your message," said 'Joana.   
"Who am I supposed to tell?" Jessie asked. "I couldn't tell Ryo for some reason."   
"The message was not intended for your Guardian to hear," said 'Gwen.   
"Guardian?" everyone echoed.   
"What do you mean 'Guardian'?" Dayus asked.   
'Joana looked at him. "Wildfire is the Dragon Child's Guardian. He is to protect her and keep her safe until the time comes for her to take her place."   
"What place?" asked Kayura.   
"It is not time for her yet," said 'Gwen, "but you will see." She turned to Jessie. "Your message, Daughter of Callisto."   
"You said the message wasn't for Ryo," Jessie said, "and in a way I knew it wasn't for him, that's why I couldn't tell him. Who do I have to tell?"   
"You know," said 'Gwen. "Since the day you met, you knew."   
Jessie was about to ask how when the realization struck her. "Kayura," she said, "I have to tell you."   
"Tell me what?" Kayura asked.   
Jessie almost started to explain, but stopped herself and looked at the others. "Does it matter if they hear it, too?" she asked 'Gwen and 'Joana.   
"Yes," said 'Gwen.   
"It is not time for them to hear yet," said 'Joana.   
"That's what I thought." Jessie grabbed Kayura's arm. "We'll be right back." She dragged Kayura into another tunnel.   
"What's the matter with you?" Kayura asked.   
"Keep your voice down." Jessie said quietly. "Last month when I watched you perform the ceremony on Ryo, and blood appeared on me in a nine-pointed star, that night after you sent us home, I had a dream I was back in the marble palace where I was dancing with Sage."   
"Okay…" said Kayura. "What happened?"   
Jessie told her about how the palace was demolished, the bodies lying about, the figures that appeared and what they said to her.   
"So it was us?" Kayura asked.   
"You, the other Warlords, the Ronins, Mia, my friends, and me," Jessie said. "I don't know who the other five were, but I do know them. Am I making any sense?"   
"I understand," Kayura said.   
"What's got me is that I just told you the whole dream. I couldn't tell Ryo what was said to me."   
"Maybe we all knew each other in a life before the one we're living now."   
"Well, 'Joana and 'Gwen calling you 'your majesty' does give a rather large hint," Jessie said. "And speaking of them, I think we should go back."   
"You can feel the strain from here." Kayura smiled.   
"Feel nothing. We'll be lucky if we can walk through it!"   
They walked back to the others.   
"You know," said Sekhmet, "things just get weirder and weirder."   
"Why is that?" Kayura asked.   
"They know their powers," Cye said.   
Jessie turned to 'Gwen and 'Joana. "You do?"   
"Yes," said 'Joana. "Our powers have awakened."   
"And we have you to thank, Daughter of Callisto," 'Gwen said.   
"Me?" Jessie asked.   
'Joana nodded. "It was you who awakened our powers. When the Nether Spirits attacked us in the Stream, it was your power that awakened ours. I am a Seer. I can see truth."   
Jessie grinned slightly. "So this is why I can barely lie to you."   
"It may be so," said 'Gwen. "I am a Shield. Like Twyla with her Twanging, I can also be an Anchor to hold onto."   
Twyla got up and stretched. "This is getting to be too much. And again I must ask, how do you guys live in these things?"   
Kento shrugged. "You get used to it. So Gwen is an Anchor. But to what?"   
'Gwen looked at him with a rather despairing look. "Whatever she needs to be! That is who I am! And you have a powerful Seer, Healer, Tracker, and an Antenna to make them all more so. I do not see why you do not wish to take advantage of this!"   
"Our magic is blocked here," said Kayura tiredly. "What would we do?"   
"You have choices," 'Joana said quietly. "There are always choices. Wildfire had the idea. And Halo and Strata made choices as well."   
"We noticed," Twyla snorted.   
"And great choices they were, I'm sure!" said Casey. "Twy's the only one that can fight anywhere close to the three of them, and I happen to believe in strength in numbers."   
"Wait!" said Cye. "You still haven't given us your message."   
"Once they do, they'll go back," said Jessie. She shook her head as the two nodded. "What did I just say?"   
"Not important," said Cale, looking at her strangely. He wished he knew where all the mysticism was coming from with these young Americans.   
"But what about your message?" Kento asked.   
"We have already given it," said 'Gwen.   
'Joana smiled. "We can address both together!"   
"You know how to fight!" said 'Gwen. "Michael has taught you!"   
"And now he is trapped," finished 'Joana, "in the Caverns. As soon as you got stuck in these caves-"   
"He became trapped in his own." 'Gwen grasped her friend's hands and they seemed to shimmer in and out of solidity.   
"Did you see that?!" hissed Casey.   
"Good trick," mused Dayus.   
Gwen and Joana looked at each other; hands clenched and eyes wide. They looked around the circle and then screamed. Kento and Cye ran to them, and pulled them apart.   
"Joana," said Cye, "calm down."   
"It's all right," Kento said to Gwen.   
"Are you two okay?" Jessie asked.   
"Jessie!" cried Gwen.   
"Sis!" Joana shrieked happily.   
Both hysterical girls ran to Jessie and hugged her. Jessie looked at them confused and then at the rest of the group who had the same lost expression, including White Blaze.   
"Okay," said Jessie, "before I get the wrong idea…" She eased herself out her friends' hold. "What is the matter with you two?"   
"You're alive!" Gwen blurted out.   
Shock spread throughout the room and the Warlords looked at each other.   
Jessie took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "I hope so, because the last time I checked I was."   
"We saw you," Joana said. "You were standing on a hill wearing a real pretty dress, you looked so happy…" Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "And then it changed. You had a dark outfit on… th-there were bodies everywhere and y-you were covered in blood… and…" She started to sob. Cye walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.   
"What?" Jessie asked.   
Gwen looked at her with tears. "You said that you had to pay for your sins and then you cut your stomach open."   
Jessie made gagging noises and hugged her belly.   
"Hara-kiri?" Kento asked, standing next to Gwen.   
"Seppuku," said Dayus.   
"I don't care what you call it! I gutted myself!" Jessie shouted.   
"At least it's an honorable death," said Cale.   
Jessie glared at him. "That's not very comforting at this moment, considering our situation."   
"Sorry."   
"We better get moving," said Sekhmet. "If we want to find Ryo, Sage, and Rowen, and get out of here."   
"Pity that someone can't Track," said Twyla.   
"Will you shut up about that!" Jessie hissed. "I admit it, I screwed up. Now will drop it?"   
"I'm beginning to agree with her," said Kayura. "It's getting ridiculous."   
"Did anybody ask you?" Twyla snapped.   
"Twyla, knock it off!" Jessie ordered. "Stop it."   
White Blaze growled as he looked down the tunnel from which they came.   
"As if things couldn't get any worse." Casey said.   
The seven Armor wearers put their helmets on.   
"Perimeter sweep," said Sekhmet.   
Kayura stayed with Gwen and Joana as everyone else divided up. 

"I wonder how high Ryo's blood-pressure was six years ago." Jessie said.   
"A lot higher that mine was," said Kento.   
"No doubt about that," said Jessie and then she became serious. "Kento, I want you to do me a favor."   
"Sure," he said. "What is it?"   
Jessie took a deep breath. "No matter what happens, do not give your Hardrock Armor to Gwen."   
Kento looked at her in surprise. "Why would-"   
"Please, Kento." Jessie begged. "I don't know why, but I shouldn't have let Rowen and Sage give their Armors to Twyla and Casey. I don't know how I know, but promise me that you won't give Hardrock to Gwen."   
Kento looked at Jessie for a moment and nodded. "All right, I promise. Ronin Honor."   
"Thanks, Kento." Jessie smiled. 

Twyla looked around to make certain she had cornered Cye.   
"Okay, buddy," she hissed. "Before you go around getting any bright ideas like your friends did, DON'T EVEN THINK of giving Joana-"   
She was interrupted by Cale's cry of alarm, and Cye rushed back to the group.   
"-Your Armor, since she's afraid of the water…" Twyla finished to herself. "I would know."   
Then she followed him into the melee, praying that she would be able to restrict herself to hand-to-hand.   
If she had to use an arrow… 

Sekhmet cut down a Nether Soldier that was trying to make Cale shorter by a head.   
"I owe you one," Cale said, getting to his feet.   
"We've lived this long," grinned Sekhmet, "I'm not worried about you paying it off soon."   
"Enough of who's in debt," said Dayus. "Let's get out of here!"   
Everyone ran down the tunnel. Dayus turned around and took the scythes off his back.   
"WEB OF DECEPTION!"   
The scythes extended and hit the floor, walls, and the ceiling. Webbing shot out and completely sealed off the tunnel.   
Dayus put the scythed on his back. "That'll hold them for a while."   
"Yeah, but for how long?" asked Casey.   
"Long enough for us to get away from here," Kayura said.   
They continued running down the tunnel and arrived at a large pool of water at the end. Sekhmet put his sword into the water. "I'll check it out," he said and disappeared beneath the water. A few moments later he surfaced. "I think there's another room at he end of this."   
"Please tell me," said Joana, "we are not going in there."   
"We don't have much of a choice," Sekhmet said. "Is there a problem?"   
"Well, the two of us are still wearing kimonos," said Gwen, "and Joana can't swim."   
Kayura sighed. "Anything else we should know about?"   
"I don't particularly care for spiders," said Twyla. "No offense, Dayus."   
"We have another problem," said Kento. "The four of us won't be able to breathe underwater.'   
"Just the four of you?" Casey asked. "What about us?"   
"You can breathe underwater with the Armors," said Cale.   
"And in outer space," Jessie commented.   
"Even if Kento and I could breathe underwater with just our sub-armors," said Cye, "Joana and Gwen would still be in the same predicament."   
"Don't forget White Blaze," Joana said. "He can't breathe underwater either."   
Everyone looked at the tiger.   
"Could he breathe with his Armor on?" asked Cale.   
"I'm not sure," said Kayura. "He might, but most of the time White Blaze only wore his Armor when Ryo summoned the Inferno."   
"So does this mean Jessie has wear Inferno to get White Blaze out of here with us?" Dayus asked.   
"Possibly," replied Kayura.   
"If I have to," said Jessie, "I have to." She hugged White Blaze. "Anything to keep him safe. I love this cat. If I could, I'd take him home with me, but Ryo would kick my butt. So how do I summon Inferno?"   
"Actually it only appears during a grave situation," said Kayura.   
"Wouldn't this be considered grave?"   
"Well, I-" Kayura stopped as a shimmery light surrounded White Blaze's head and then the helmet from his Armor appeared.   
"Why you sneaky…" Cale grinned.   
"Now all we have to do is worry about the four of you," said Twyla.   
"How long is it?" Dayus looked at Sekhmet.   
"I don't know," answered Sekhmet. "I'll find out."   
"I'll go with you." Jessie volunteered and waded into the water.   
"Sis," Joana said, "maybe you shouldn't."   
"And why not?"   
"Well, you haven't been acting like yourself," said Twyla.   
"Have any of us?" Jessie asked. She looked at Sekhmet. They dove under the water and started to swim.   
"One thousand-one, one thousand-two, one thousand-three, one thousand-four-"   
"What are you doing?" Sekhmet asked.   
"Counting," said Jessie. "One thousand-seven-"   
"Why?"   
"To know how long they'll have to hold their breaths. One thousand-ten, one thousand-eleven…" Jessie continued to count until the reached the other side and surfaced.   
"Good, there's another tunnel here," Sekhmet said. He looked at Jessie. "How long?"   
"Forty, forty-five seconds," she said. "I skipped a couple numbers when we were talking."   
"Kento and Cye will have no problem," said Sekhmet.   
"But Gwen and Joana…" Jessie didn't finish.   
Sekhmet knew what she was asking. "Just hope that they'll be able to hold it that long."   
Jessie sighed and they started to swim back. _Poor Sis,_ Jessie thought, _she's gonna freak._

"I think they've been gone too long," Casey said.   
"Relax, it's only been a couple minutes," said Cale. "Sekhmet can take care of Jessie."   
"That's what bothers me," muttered Cye.   
"Please," whispered Joana, placing her hand on his arm. "Not now."   
Cye looked at her and covered her hand with his. Jessie and Sekhmet surfaced.   
"There's another tunnel at the end of this," said Sekhmet.   
"How long?" Kento asked. "Can we make it?"   
"Depends," said Jessie. "How long can you hold your breaths?"   
"I can hold mine for about three minutes," said Cye. "I'm a good swimmer."   
"Joana, stay with Cye." Jessie looked seriously at the four. "About forty, forty-five seconds."   
"You've got to be kidding," said Gwen.   
"I'm afraid not," Sekhmet said.   
Joana groaned and she looked pale.   
Cye put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll hold onto you," he said, "I promise."   
"And I'll be right behind you, sis," Jessie said.   
"Let's go," said Dayus. "The webbing won't hold the Nether Soldiers forever."   
Everyone waded into the water. Joana held onto Cye very tightly.   
"I'll hold you," said Cye. "Don't worry."   
Joana squeezed his hand. "I trust you."   
Cye looked at Kento and Gwen. "Take three deep breaths," he said, "and hold the last one."   
Kento and Gwen did as Cye told them and they dove underwater with Twyla, Sekhmet, Cale, and White Blaze.   
"Ready?" Cye asked Joana. She shook her head.   
"Joana, I'll be right here," Casey swam next to her.   
"You'll be fine, sis," Jessie said. "Okay?"   
"Okay," said Joana. She took three deep breaths along with Cye and they dove underwater.   
Dayus swam in front; Cye, Joana, and Casey swam behind him; and Jessie and Kayura were in back.   
"This is almost like Scuba-diving," said Casey.   
"But you don't have to worry about your tank running low." Jessie said. "We're about halfway through. How are you holding up, sis?"   
Joana gave her the thumbs up.   
"As soon as we get out of here we'll seal this off," said Kayura.   
"Good idea," Casey said. "The last thing we need is Nether Soldiers chasing us."   
A spear went by her, nearly missing her head. Kayura and Jessie turned around and looked at the Nether Soldiers swimming towards them.   
"Swim for it!" Jessie shouted.   
"Get out of here!" shouted Kayura.   
The others started to swim faster. One Nether Soldier fired an arrow at Jessie. She dodged it and it continued to sail through the water. "Casey, look out!" Jessie shouted.   
Casey turned and the arrow pierced her upper right arm. She screamed, letting go of Joana and grabbed her wounded arm. Dayus turned around and grabbed Casey's waist.   
"Come on!" said Dayus and held out his other hand to Joana.   
Both Cye and Joana shook their heads. They pointed to Casey and motioned for Dayus to continue on. Dayus held Casey tightly and started swimming.   
"No," Casey said painfully. "Joana, Jessie."   
"They'll be all right," said Dayus. "Your arm needs to be treated. Let's go." And they continued to swim. 

"This sucks!" Jessie said, deflecting arrows with her swords. "There's gotta be a way to beat these things without hurting the others!"   
"If either of us tried using our powers," Kayura said, "we'd be propelled backwards. If only I had something to use the Staff on…"   
Jessie looked around quickly and noticed a few stalactites above her. She swam up to them, flipped upside-down, and cut one of the stalactites at the base, creating a deep gash. Jessie put the sword ends into the crack and started to pull, using the twin katanas as levers.   
"Kayura!" she shouted. "Get ready!"   
"Gotcha!" Kayura swam back a little.   
_Please, swords don't break,_ Jessie thought as she put more pressure on them.   
The stalactite cracked and broke free from the ceiling. Kayura held out the Staff and a beam of light hit the stalactite, creating dozens of little rocks shooting at the Nether Soldiers, killing them.   
"Jessie, let's go!" Kayura said.   
"Nice shot," Jessie commented. She pushed herself away from the ceiling and swam next to Kayura. "Look." She pointed to Cye and Joana.   
"They're in trouble," said Kayura.   
"Sis, hold on!" Jessie shouted and they started to swim faster. 

"Cye and Joana watched Dayus help Casey swim towards the end. They looked at each other quickly and continued behind them.   
_I hope that Casey will be okay,_ Joana thought. _And be careful, sis._   
A sudden shock went through the water, knocking the air out of Joana's lungs and she inhaled water. Cye looked at her in alarm. Joana pointed to her throat. Cye glanced at the exit and back at Joana. She wasn't going to make it.   
_I'm sorry, Joana,_ Cye thought. _Despite Twyla's threat and your fear of water…_ He took Joana's hands, interlocking his fingers with hers. 

"Are there any Nether Soldiers following us?" Jessie asked.   
Kayura turned around. "No, they aren't," she said and continued to swim backwards.   
_Hold on you two,_ Jessie thought at Cye and Joana. Fear went through her as she watched Cye hold Joana's hands. "Cye! Don't! Stop!" she screamed.   
_Sorry, Jessie,_ Cye thought as he closed his eyes. _Trust._   
A bright light filled the area and moments later faded. Joana was now wearing the full Torrent Armor and she was also unconscious from lack of oxygen. Cye, despite that he was naked, was holding Joana and his kanji was glowing. He smiled at Jessie, faded to a light blue outline and disappeared. Joana started to sink and Jessie caught her before she sank any deeper.   
"Sis, wake up!" Jessie cried, shaking her. "Come on, Jo-Jo! Please!"   
"Jo-Jo?" Kayura asked as she turned around and swan next to Jessie.   
"It's her other nickname." Jessie explained. She looked back at Joana. "Please, Sis."   
"Sis?" Joana opened her eyes and blinked at Jessie. "How did…" Realization struck her. "I am not!"   
"Yes you are, Jo-Jo," said Kayura.   
"You told her my nickname? None of you have called me that since my birthday."   
"It slipped," said Jessie. "Sorry."   
"Don't make an issue of it now," said Kayura. "Let's go."   
Jessie and Kayura held Joana's arms, and they swam for the exit. 

Sekhmet, Cale, Twyla, Gwen, Kento, and White Blaze surfaced and walked out of the water.   
"Me without my hairbrush," Gwen coughed.   
"I hear ya," said Twyla as she took off her helmet.   
"Forget about your hair," said Cale. "Be glad that you're still alive."   
White Blaze's helmet disappeared and he shook off the water, spraying everyone.   
"White Blaze," scolded Gwen. "We're soaked enough as it is."   
"You are," said Twyla. "Not us. I got an idea. Why don't you have Jessie dry you off with Wildfire."   
"Wildfire is an Armor," said Sekhmet. "Not a clothes dryer."   
"But look at her!" Kento protested and motioned to Gwen. "She's soaking wet. She might catch pneumonia."   
Dayus surfaced with Casey.   
"Get this thing out of my arm!" Casey hissed.   
"What happened?" Sekhmet asked.   
"Nether Soldiers," said Dayus. He helped Casey out of the water and the others saw the arrow in her arm.   
"Casey!" Twyla ran over to her friend. "Oh God."   
"Twyla," Casey said painfully. "I take back all the bad things I said about your healing spells and Twanging."   
"And how long will that last?"   
"About thirty minutes."   
"That's what I thought," Twyla smiled. She led Casey over to a vacant spot and they both sat down.   
"Let me have a look," said Cale, removing his helmet. He crouched next to Casey and examined her arm. "I don't think that it went in too deep." He looked at Twyla. "How strong is your healing power?"   
"Well, it is pretty good," Twyla said. "And Kayura did say that Strata might have boosted it. Jessie even said that it was strong when I healed her before. I could try healing Casey's arm."   
"It's your choice, Casey," said Cale. "You can allow Twyla to heal your arm now or you can wait for Kayura."   
"Now," Casey whimpered. "It hurts."   
"It's going to hurt a lot more." Cale held Casey's arm tightly and grasped the arrow. "Brace yourself." He waited a few moments, and when Casey started to breathe in, Cale quickly pulled the arrow out of her arm. Casey screamed.   
Twyla put her hands on the wound and the bleeding stopped. "How's your arm?" she asked.   
"It hurts," Casey sobbed.   
Cale took her helmet off and wiped away her tears with the end of his cape. Twyla looked at him suspiciously, but didn't say anything.   
Dayus was looking at the water when Sekhmet walked next to him and asked, "What?"   
"They should have been here by now," said Dayus. "This is taking them too long. I'm going back."   
"I'll go with you," Sekhmet said.   
Before the two Warlords walked into the water, three Armored figures surfaced and walked until they were in knee-deep water.   
"Like the waterslides at Blizzard Beach." Jessie said.   
"Blizzard Beach?" asked Kayura.   
"I'll tell you later."   
"Uh… Cye shrank," said Kento, pointing at the tiny Torrent standing between Jessie and Kayura.   
"No, Kento." Jessie took the Torrent helmet off Joana's head. "Cye didn't."   
"Joana?!" exclaimed Casey.   
"I hate water," Joana gagged.   
"Oh, you poor thing," said Gwen. She walked over to them and helped Joana out of the water.   
"He is a dead man," Twyla said. "If he's not already."   
"This is just our lucky day, isn't it?" Sekhmet said. "Now four Ronins are gone."   
"Uh, sis?" said Joana. "I was unconscious. Was Cye…"   
"Yes," said Jessie, "Cye was naked. Wasn't he, Kayura?"   
"I wouldn't know," Kayura answered. "I had my back turned, remember?"   
"Sure you did," Dayus said.   
"I did!" said Kayura. "There's only one man I want to see naked and that's you!"   
"Is it really necessary for us to hear that?" Cale muttered.   
"Dayus," Jessie called. "Come here, please."   
He walked over to her. "What?"   
Jessie wagged her finger at him. Dayus took his helmet off and leaned closer to her. Jessie cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered in his ear. "Believe Kayura," she said. "She loves you and would never do anything to hurt you. But if you keep giving her a hard time, I will be forced to tell her of a little conversation you had with Ryo about a certain female lifeguard that's blessed with a big bust, known to the Ronins as 'Beach Bunny'."   
"You wouldn't," Dayus looked at her horrified.   
"Try me," Jessie grinned evilly. "They say 'Look, but don't touch'. And Kayura wants that eye of yours looking only at her. Besides, she did have her back turned. She was making sure that there weren't any more Nether Soldiers following us."   
"All right, I believe you." Dayus put his helmet back on. "And I believe Kayura. It's not often that I get the chance to torture her, if you know what I mean."   
"I'll bet," winked Jessie.   
Dayus walked over to his wife. "I believe you," he said. "Casey's arm needs to be healed."   
Kayura nodded and started walking towards Casey. She stopped, looked at Jessie, and whispered, "What did you say to him?"   
"Look up the term 'blackmail' when we get home," Jessie smiled.   
Kayura looked at her with a slightly confused expression, then walked over to Casey.   
Jessie walked over to Gwen. "How are you?"   
"Soaked to the bone," said Gwen. "And I'm starting to get cold."   
Jessie took Gwen's hands and closed her eyes. A warm feeling went through Gwen and then she was completely dry from head to toe including her kimono.   
"How did you do that?" Gwen asked.   
Jessie shrugged. "I don't know. Ask Wildfire."   
"Forget about that," said Kayura, now finished healing Casey's arm. "Let's go. Kento's the only Ronin left. We better find the others fast."   
"Just one good question," said Kento. "How are we gonna find them?"   
_…Do what…_   
Jessie hissed painfully, put her hands on the sides of her head, and fell to her knees. Gwen and Sekhmet hurried to her. Sekhmet at her left, Gwen at her right.   
"My headache is getting worse," Jessie said through clenched teeth.   
"Still don't know what's causing it," Sekhmet said. He put Jessie's arm around his shoulders and, with help from Gwen, helped Jessie to her feet.   
"Sis?" Joana asked in a worried voice.   
"I'll be all right, Joana," said Jessie.   
"Let's move," said Kayura. "Dayus."   
Her husband walked over to the water and took the scythes off his back. Kayura made the sickle and chain appear. Together, husband and wife aimed their weapons at the ceiling and caused several large rocks to fall and cover the water hole. The sickle disappeared and the scythes back in place, Dayus and Kayura continued on after their companions. 

They walked for quite some time, always glancing at Jessie still being supported by Sekhmet and White Blaze never leaving her side. Despite what was happening, Jessie found a comforting feeling. It was as if Wildfire was allowing her to know that the other eight Armor wearers were worried about her. Jessie stumbled but Sekhmet's hold prevented her from falling.   
"I believe we need a break," said Sekhmet.   
"This will be the first time I agree with you," said Kento as he leaned against the wall.   
Sekhmet helped Jessie sit down and he crouched next to her.   
"How are you?" Sekhmet asked. "Any better?"   
Jessie shook her head. "I have a bad feeling that it's only going to get worse." She looked straight into the Warlord's eyes. "And I don't just mean my headache."   
"Sekhmet," a voice said quietly.   
He turned around and looked at Cale who motioned towards Dayus and Kayura standing a little farther down the tunnel, just out of hearing range. Sekhmet nodded and turned back to Jessie. "Meeting," he said.   
"It's about me, isn't it?" Jessie asked, leaning back.   
"Possibly." He patted her arm. "Get some rest."   
Jessie nodded and closed her eyes. Sekhmet stood up and walked with Cale over to the married couple. 

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Gwen asked.   
"Beats me," said Kento. "But they've been yapping for a while now."   
"Do you think it's important?" asked Casey.   
"If it is," said Joana, "don't you think that they should be sharing it with us?"   
Twyla looked at the Warlords. "Gwen, Kento, you two stay with Jessie," she said. "The three of us are going to have a little chat with four certain centuries old people."   
Kento and Gwen watched the three Armored girls walk towards the Warlords. White Blaze snorted.   
"Twyla's acting… different." Gwen finally said.   
"Yeah, she is." Kento said slowly. _Acting like Rowen…_

"All right," said Twyla and the Warlords looked at her. "What's going on? And don't even try giving us any crap."   
The Warlords took their helmets off. "What do you mean?" Dayus asked.   
"For starters," Casey removed her helmet. "When the four of you walk away without even telling us, we do intend to get a little suspicious."   
"What's wrong with Jessie?" asked Joana.   
"That's what we're trying to figure out," Cale said.   
"There must be some clue," Twyla said. "Jessie's our friend. We want to help her."   
"You have been helping her," said Sekhmet. "In a way."   
"What?" chorused the three Americans.   
"Think about it," said Kayura. "Jessie was fine when Ryo gave her Wildfire. But when Rowen gave Strata to Twyla that's when her headache started. Then after Sage gave Casey the Halo Armor, her headache got worse. And Joana, now that Cye has given you Torrent, Jessie can barely manage to walk without help."   
Casey stared at her helmet as Joana and Twyla took theirs off and looked at them.   
"We're causing her headache?" asked Joana.   
"Not entirely," said Dayus. "We think there's a connection between the Ronins giving their Armors to you and Jessie's memory lapse from when Ryo said 'Virtue' to when she woke up and then found us."   
"And if that is the case," Kayura said, "perish the thought, if Kento does give the Hardrock Armor to Gwen, I hate to see what will happen to Jessie." 

"They better have a good explanation," said Kento as he paced back and forth.   
"I hope so," Gwen said. She sat next to Jessie and watched her friend sleep. If only she could remember what happened to Ryo.   
Jessie stirred and opened her eyes. "Hey," she said tiredly. "Where is everyone?"   
"They're having a little discussion," Kento answered. "I wish they'd hurry up and tell us."   
Gwen sighed and looked at Jessie. "How's your headache, Jess? Better or worse?"   
"Neither," Jessie replied. "Usually a nap got rid of them. But, then again, this headache's not normal."   
White Blaze rubbed his head against Jessie's arm. She smiled a little and affectionately scratched the tiger's ears. Suddenly White Blaze's head shot up and he growled, looking down the tunnel.   
"They just love to pick the most inconvenient times, don't they?" asked Gwen, sarcastically.   
"Oh yes, they do," said Kento. "Believe me." He helped Gwen get Jessie to her feet.   
"The four of you, come on!" called Sekhmet. "Let's move!"   
"Go," said Jessie. "I'll be all right."   
"But Jessie," protested Kento.   
"We can't leave you like this!" Gwen said. "You can barely walk!"   
"I'll be fine. Go on!"   
They saw the fire in her eyes. Kento and Gwen quickly walked to the others, White Blaze ran ahead of them, and Jessie trailed behind. Jessie leaned against the wall; her headache was becoming unbearable.   
Kento turned around. "Jessie, come on!"   
"I'll be right there," she said.   
Kento noted the pain in her voice and decided that if Jessie moved from the wall, she would collapse. Kento started walking back to her. Something light hit his shoulder and he looked up. Pieces of the ceiling fell towards him.   
"KENTO!" screamed Gwen. She ran and shoved him out of the way and looked up. Her scream was cut off as the falling rocks sealed off the tunnel. White Blaze's roar echoed though the area. He ran to the rock pile and started to dig. Everyone dropped their helmets and began to tear away at the rocks. 

Jessie coughed and dragged herself to her knees. "Kento?" she called. "Are you okay?"   
"Yeah," he grunted. "Gwen pushed me out… Oh no! GWEN!"   
They looked at the rock pile and saw Gwen lying on her back; the lower half of her body was buried under the rocks.   
"Oh my God!" Jessie cried and rushed to her friend's side with Kento.   
"Gwen!" Kento touched her face. "Gwen, wake up, please! Don't do this to me!"   
Gwen's eyes opened slightly. "Kento…" she said weakly. "You're…safe…" Her eyes closed again and she coughed, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.   
Jessie pressed her fingers against Gwen's throat and felt her pulse getting weaker. "We're losing her."   
"Jess," said Kento. "I know I promised that I wouldn't-"   
"I know what I made you promise, Kento." Jessie looked at him with tears. "And if I try stopping you…"   
She was releasing him from his promise.   
Kento nodded and took Gwen's hands in his, fingers interlocked. On impulse, Jessie grabbed his arm to stop him, but Kento pushed her away, took Gwen's hands again and closed his eyes.   
"Kento!"   
"Justice."   
The area was filled with a bright and Jessie closed her eyes. The light disappeared. Jessie opened her eyes and quickly closed them again. "Oh, for crying out loud," she muttered. "Why me?"   
"Hey Jessie," said Kento.   
Jessie raised her arm and when she opened her eyes, she could only see Kento from the waist up.   
Kento smiled at her. "You'll do fine." His kanji started glowing. He faded into an orange outline, then disappeared.   
Jessie lowered her arm and crawled over to Gwen. She was now free from the rock pile, due to Kento giving her the Hardrock Armor.   
"Gwen," Jessie shook her gently. "Come on, Gwen. Wake up." She sighed as Gwen's eyes slowly opened, blinked a few times, and looked at Jessie.   
"Jess?" Gwen asked and she sat up. "Where's Ken…to…?" She looked down at herself, then took the Hardrock helmet off and stared at it.   
"Before you start screaming at me," Jessie said, "it was either to let Kento disappear or let you die. In my opinion, the latter is worse. But I did try stopping him from giving you Hardrock." She patted Gwen's shoulder. "Just sit for a while." Jessie stood up, walked over to the rock pile, pulled out her katanas, and started slashing at the rocks. 

"Please be okay. Please be okay." Joana prayed as everyone continued to tear at the rock pile.   
Dayus was now beyond frustration and he punched the rock pile so hard, his fist went through. Quickly, Dayus pulled his hand back and cautiously peeked through the hole. "Jessie?" he called.   
"Dayus, that better be you." On the other side, Jessie used her katana like a mirror and held it near the hole. She sighed as Dayus' reflection appeared on the blade. Jessie put her swords back in their sheaths and slowly moved her hand through the hole.   
Joana caught her hand. "Sis?"   
"We're fine," said Jessie. "Be even better if we were on your side."   
"Then let's not waste time," Cale said.   
The two adopted sisters let go of the other's hand and everyone started digging again. When enough of the debris was cleared away, Jessie walked through to join her friends.   
"Are you all right?" Sekhmet asked.   
"Best as can be expected," Jessie answered.   
"Jessie," said Kayura. "Judging by the look on your face, I already know the answer. But I have to ask this question anyway. Where's Kento?"   
Jessie smiled falsely. "Naked Kento went bye-bye."   
"Did we really need to hear that?" Dayus groaned.   
"Dayus, unlike me, you didn't have to see him."   
"Kento's gone," Twyla said quietly. "Oh man."   
"Gwen?" Joana called.   
"I would just like to say," came Gwen's voice. "That only a thick-head like Kento could possibly be expected to wear this and not be too heavy!"   
"You would know," muttered Casey.   
"I heard that!" Gwen said, coming into the room, still holding the helmet. "Just because I refuse to give in to peer pressure doesn't mean that- never mind. Would you look at the horns on this stupid thing! It's lopsided! How does he keep his balance wearing this?!"   
"That's because his brain is only on the side with the smaller horn, so it kinda evens out," Casey said, then slapped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide in shock at what she just said.   
Kayura, Gwen, Joana, and Twyla just stared at Casey. Sekhmet cleared his throat and looked at the ceiling. Cale started to whistle and turned his head to the side. Dayus, however, couldn't help but laugh. He turned away from the group and when he saw Jessie, stopped laughing. Her face was extremely pale and she was breathing a little hard.   
"Jess, are you okay?" Dayus asked. The worried tone in his voice caught everyone's attention.   
"Sis?" asked Joana, nervously.   
Jessie didn't say anything. She shakily raised her hand and dropped it. Her breathing started to turn into gasps. White Blaze nudged her hand and gave a mournful groan.   
Gwen looked at Kayura, then asked, "Now what?"   
_…I did._   
The pain from inside Jessie's head increased so fast that she screamed out loud. Her hands flew to the sides of her head and she staggered away from the wall.   
"Jessie!" Twyla cried in alarm. She tried to go to her friend, but Kayura held out the Staff, blocking her.   
"Don't," said Kayura. "Let her go."   
They watched Jessie as she tore the Wildfire helmet from her head, as if it was crushing her skull, and slammed it into the ground, then bounced over to where the other helmets rested.   
Jessie's eyes were shut tight and tears flowed down her cheeks. Inside her mind, different colors swirled together. Within the mixture appeared an image of- 

_Ryo looked at her with beseeching eyes. "Don't let them do what I did."_

"Oh God! Ryo, I'm sorry!" Jessie cried. She looked at her friends and then to the Warlords. "THIS WASN'T SUPOSSED TO HAPPEN!" She threw her head back and screamed, falling to her knees.   
Dayus and Kayura ran to her. Dayus pulled Jessie's hands away from her head and held her arms down.   
"Ryo, I'm sorry!" Jessie sobbed.   
"Jessie, sleep!" Kayura put her hands on the frantic girl's head. "Sleep."   
"I'm sorry, Ryo. Ryo…I'm sorry…Ryo…"   
Kayura removed her hands. She caught a glimpse of something on Jessie's forehead. The Virtue kanji? If it was, then why did it appear gold instead of red?   
Dayus looked from Jessie to his wife. He didn't bother to ask any questions by the look on her face.   
Kayura looked at the others, then back to Jessie.   
Casey spoke up. "Is Jessie…"   
"She's asleep," said Kayura. "She has to know what happened. It's the only explanation." She looked at the hole in the rock pile. "Seal that off."   
"Right," said Cale and he and Sekhmet started to bury the opening.   
Dayus held Jessie in his arms and stood up.   
Kayura picked up her helmet and her husband's. "You can hold on to Jessie's if you want to," she said to the girls.   
"I'll take it for now," said Twyla, picking it up along with hers.   
Everyone picked up their helmets and the walked further down into this cave maze they were led into.   
Kayura looked at the sleeping girl in her husband's arms. _Jessie,_ she thought, _why can't you remember?_

  
8/28/1999 

Arigato, Squeaky for typing most of this for me. And arigato to both Squeaky and Kyanite for helping me with this part's plot. You two are my best friends and I appreciate your help. 

-Coming Soon- Warrior Call Part 12: Shichou soshite Gakuto (If I translated this right, it means "Teachers and Students"). The Warlords have their hands full. They now have to train the girls to fight and teach them how to use their special attacks… if they don't kill each other first.   
  



	13. Shichou soshite Gakuto Teachers and Stud...

Warrior Call Part Twelve

Ronin Warriors 

Warrior Call 

By Janime 

Part Twelve - Shichou soshite Gakuto (Teachers and Students)   
********** 

"Rowen, where's your brother?" Catherine asked.   
"He went out with some friends of his a couple hours ago," Rowen answered his mother from his bedroom.   
"Where did he go?"   
"I don't know," said Rowen, then muttered, "I'm not his keeper."   
"I heard that."   
_She has ears like the Bionic Woman,_ Rowen grimaced and he returned to his homework. The phone rang and he picked it up. "Moshi-moshi."   
"Rowen," a groggy voice said. "It's Sage."   
"Hey, buddy. Feeling any better?"   
"Do I sound better?"   
"No, you sound worse than before you threw up in science class," Rowen laughed.   
"Shut up," said Sage. "What's for homework?"   
Rowen looked at his notepad. "Science - chapter six: do questions one through twenty; and math - page one-eighty-nine: problems one through thirty-six. Did you get language arts and history?"   
"Yeah, I got those from Cye," Sage answered. "It's weird, you and I got two classes different from the others."   
"I'll tell you what's weird, how you got into two advanced classes."   
Sage laughed. "Thank God you're my best friend."   
"I'll take that as a compliment," Rowen said. "When you feel better, we can start working on our science project."   
"Just as long as you don't come over here wearing that contamination outfit."   
"It was my dad's. Besides, it's buried in the attic."   
They exchanged a few more words, then disconnected. Rowen tried to stay focused on his homework, but found it very difficult. His thoughts went to his father.   
Rowen's parents had been divorced for two and a half years. Hashiba Jonathan had taken a job at a chemical plant about seventy-five miles away. Rowen's mother, Catherine, was a little upset at first. Eventually they started fighting and their marriage ended. Catherine was awarded custody of Rowen, Benjamin, and Carrie.   
Rowen dropped out of the seventh grade after the divorce and managed to find a small job to help his mother till she started working as an assistant magazine editor. He really should have been a sophomore this year, but dropping the seventh grade prevented it.   
Rowen's sixteenth birthday had passed two weeks ago and he received cards from his father and Hashiba grandparents. Rowen's Hashiba grandparents weren't his father's real parents. Jonathan's real last name was Turner. His parents were killed in a plane crash when he was a baby, and the Hashiba family adopted him. An American by birth, Japanese by name. During his second semester at college, Jonathan met Catherine Burnuhm, who was in Japan on an internship. They dated on and off, their relationship becoming more intimate. They married and had three children. And during the fall before Rowen's thirteenth birthday, Jonathan and Catherine's fifteen-year marriage ended.   
Rowen, Ben, and Carrie never understood exactly why their parents got divorced in the first place. They knew their parents still loved each other, no doubt there. Jonathan still had his wedding ring on his finger.   
Rowen sighed, stood up from his desk and went downstairs into the kitchen. His eleven-year-old sister, Carrie, was sitting at the table finishing her homework, while Catherine moved around the kitchen in an attempt to start supper.   
"Need any help?" Rowen asked.   
"Get the lettuce and tomatoes from the fridge and start making the salad," his mother said. Rowen did as he was told.   
"I'm not eating that," Carrie said. "I might die of food poisoning."   
Rowen glared at her. "Keep it up, Carolyn, and you might find something in your salad."   
"Bite me."   
"Carrie!" said their mother. "Watch your mouth and both of you stop it."   
Rowen and Carrie ceased their word war and went back to their original tasks. 

Dinner was eaten in silence and Ben still hadn't come home. Rowen pushed the carrots around with his fork, sensing that something was very wrong. The phone rang causing him to jump.   
"That better be your brother," Catherine said and she picked up the phone. "Moshi-moshi. Yes, this is his mother. What?! Oh my God... Yes, you have my permission. I'll be right there." She quickly hung up the phone. "Get your coats."   
"What's wrong?" Carrie asked.   
"Ben's in the hospital."   
"What happened?!" Rowen jumped out of his chair.   
"He got hit by a truck," their mother answered. 

They arrived at Shinora Hospital and raced to the information desk.   
"I'm Hashiba Benjamin's mother," said Catherine. "How's my son?"   
"Hold on," said the nurse. She picked up the phone and spoke into it. After a few moments she put the phone down. "Your son is still in the O.R.," said the nurse. "Dr. Lusei will be with you shortly."   
Rowen took a deep breath and helped his mother over to the chairs and the sat down. Carrie hugged her mother.   
"I have to call your father," said Catherine.   
"I'll call him," Rowen volunteered. He stood up and walked outside to the payphone, inserted his phone card and dialed his father's number.   
Jonathan answered. "Moshi-moshi."   
"Dad... it's me."   
"Rowen, how are you?"   
"I'm fine..." Rowen paused so that he wouldn't start breaking down on the phone. "Dad... Ben was hit by a truck. We-we're at Shinora Hospital."   
"How is he?"   
"He's still in surgery. We're waiting for the doctor."   
"You stay with your mother," Jonathan said, "I'll be right there."   
"Okay." Rowen hung up the phone and leaned against it, trying to keep his cool. He didn't want his mother to worry about him too. Rowen took a few deep breaths and went back inside.   
He saw Date June talking to his mother. June had just finished work and was about to leave when she saw Rowen's mother and sister. Catherine had told June what happened to Ben and now they were waiting for news about him.   
Catherine looked at her oldest child. "Did you talk to your father?"   
Rowen nodded. "He's coming."   
"Catherine," said June, "when you find out how Ben is, why don't you let me take Rowen and Carrie off your hands for tonight."   
"I couldn't," Catherine shook her head.   
"There wouldn't be a problem," June said, "I'll take them home and they can grab their stuff. Then I'll take them with me and I'll arrange something."   
Catherine looked at Rowen and Carrie. "Would you mind sleeping at the Date house?"   
"I'm staying in Amanda's room." Carrie said.   
"You'll have Alex tied in the basement, I hope," said Rowen.   
"I'll handle him. Don't worry." June sat down with them. 

Time dragged on and that night seemed to last forever.   
"Hashiba-san," a voice said.   
Everyone rose to their feet.   
"I'm Dr. Lusei," said the middle-aged man. "Ben's out of surgery-"   
"Dad!" cried Carrie.   
Rowen looked and saw his father walking very fast towards them.   
"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner," Jonathan said and he hugged Catherine tightly. "Damn traffic. How's Ben?"   
"He's out of surgery." Catherine said.   
"And he's in stable condition," said Dr. Lusei. "But we're going to keep him here for a while. His right kneecap was shattered, his left shoulder was dislocated, two of his right ribs were cracked, another one was broken and punctured his lung."   
Catherine groaned and rested her head on Jonathan's chest.   
"Is he awake?" Jonathan asked.   
"Not yet. The anesthesia hasn't worn off yet. But when he does wake up, the medication will make him groggy."   
"Then I'm staying with him until he wakes up."   
"So am I," Catherine said. She looked at her ex-husband. "June's taking Rowen and Carrie with her tonight."   
"All right." Jonathan looked at his children. "We'll call you when Ben wakes up."   
Rowen and Carrie nodded, and hugged both of their parents. June led them to her car and drove them to their house. They went inside, grabbed their pajamas and another set of clothes, and stuffed them into bags. They went back into June's car and she drove them to her home. 

The next morning, Mark, Sage's oldest brother, drove Rowen and Carrie to their house.   
"I'm glad that your brother is okay," said Mark. "Now if Sage would get better."   
"Thank you for threatening Alex to lock him in Sage's room," Rowen said.   
"It shut him up," Mark grinned, "but I think that Sage has suffered enough." He pulled into the driveway and the Hashiba kids got out.   
"Thanks, Mark," Rowen said.   
"Anytime." Mark waited until they went inside, then drove away.   
Rowen locked the door, and took off his shoes and jacket.   
"I'll go check on mom." Carrie said and went upstairs.   
Rowen stretched and walked into the kitchen. The table had been cleared from last night's unfinished meal. Rowen started to load the dishwasher. He noticed a couple extra plates and frowned. As he tried to figure out why there were extra dishes in the sink, Carrie walked in with a strange look on her face. She grabbed Rowen's arm and dragged him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.   
"What?" Rowen asked.   
"Shh," Carrie held her finger to her lips. She dragged her brother to their mother's room and stopped outside the door. "Look," she whispered.   
Rowen opened the door and peeked into his mother's room.   
Catherine was still asleep with Jonathan sleeping next to her.   
Rowen shut the door and he looked at Carrie with the same strange look. "Dad's in there," Rowen said quietly.   
"Rowen," whispered Carrie. "I don't think they're wearing anything."   
Rowen stared at the door. _Ben,_ he thought, _I could be wrong... but I hope I'm not. You brought mom and dad back together._

Twyla opened her eyes, sat up, and stretched. She looked at her sub-armor and touched the dark blue on her arm. A sigh escaped from her as her thoughts went to Rowen. Where was he? Hopefully with the other Ronins and somewhere safe.   
Twyla looked around and saw that everyone was still asleep. She looked at Jessie, still lying on her back in the same position they had laid her down in, with White Blaze next to her, and Cale's folded cape under her head as a pillow.   
"Morning," said Kayura.   
Twyla looked at Kayura as she sat up. "Is it morning?" Twyla asked.   
"I'm not really sure," the magic woman replied, stretching.   
Twyla sighed and moved away from her friends, accidentally bumping into Casey's arm. 

Sage walked down the sidewalk, heading home after listening to the nagging of his math teacher for falling asleep during class.   
_It's not my fault he's so boring, _Sage thought. _The way he teaches, mummies would turn to dust._   
"Hey, Brain Boy."   
Sage froze. He knew that voice. Busajima Chikotei. The worst guy to make enemies with in Han'a Han High School.   
"If you're so smart," Chikotei went on, "how come you never got your parents back together before your brother was street pizza?"   
"For your information," Rowen's voice reached Sage's ears. "It's none of your business."   
_Oh no,_ Sage thought, _Rowen, you're going to owe me big time for this._ He quickly ducked into a nearby alley, climbed on top of the dumpster, and peeked over the fence. Sure enough, Chikotei was there along with two of his followers who were holding Rowen's arms behind his back.   
_I doubt that he wants lunch money,_ Sage thought and shook his head. He held his book bag in his hands, aiming it at the boy at Rowen's left side. Sage threw his bag. It hit the intended target and the boy fell to the ground dazed.   
Chikotei looked in the direction the bag had come from. He saw the bottom of Sage's sneaker coming at him, and then next thing Chikotei knew he was looking at the sky.   
Rowen had taken advantage of the disruption and knocked the other captor to the ground. Rowen and Sage grabbed their book bags and ran.   
"What did you do to make him go after you?" Sage asked.   
"He kept looking at my answer sheet during our geometry test," Rowen answered.   
"You're a dead man, Date!" Chikotei's voice came from behind.   
"Ah crap!" Rowen hissed. He quickly glanced over his shoulder and saw that their pursuer was alone. "He's by himself."   
"That gives us an advantage," Sage said. "If you want the crown, Chikotei, you can have it! I surrendered the throne before school started!"   
"I always wondered why!" Chikotei shouted. "Did you lose it for girls?"   
Sage's angered flared. He stopped and jumped, flipping backward in the air, and landed behind Chikotei. Sage quickly put the strap from his book bag around Chikotei's throat and tugged. Chikotei fell to his knees and gasped.   
"Sage!" Rowen shouted. "What the hell are you doing?!"   
"Listen, Busajima," Sage hissed, ignoring his best friend. "I wouldn't talk if I were you. If you start spreading rumors about me, I will tell where your preferences lie. And I got that straight from your sister's mouth." Sage released him. "Get out of here."   
Chikotei rubbed his throat as he got to his feet. He glared at the two Ronins and left.   
Sage looked at Rowen. "Let's go home."   
"Is what you said to Chikotei true?" Rowen asked.   
"According to his sister, he likes both."   
Rowen shuddered. "Knowing that after what just happened, I fear what the outcome would've been."   
"Why else do you think I stayed away from his house when I was dating his sister?" Sage asked. 

Casey jerked awake and looked at Twyla. "Thank you."   
"Sorry," Twyla apologized.   
"No, I mean it. Thank you for waking me up." Casey looked around. Seeing Kayura awake, she spoke in English. [I had a very weird dream.]   
[What about?] Twyla asked in English.   
[Sage saved Rowen from the high school bully. And Sage told Rowen that when he was dating the guy's sister, she told Sage that her brother likes both genders.]   
Twyla's eye started to twitch. [That's scary. I saw how Rowen's parents got back together.]   
[How?] Casey asked.   
[Ben got hit by a truck.]   
[Couldn't he think of something less life threatening?]   
"I don't mean to pry," said Kayura. "But why aren't you talking in Japanese?"   
"Oh, we're sorry, Kayura," Casey said. "We were talking about the memories from Sage and Rowen."   
"I won't ask." Kayura stood up and walked over to Jessie. "That's their business." She put her hand on Jessie's forehead. "Still the same." Kayura walked back to where Dayus was sleeping, passing by Joana. 

Rowen whistled as he made it down the stairs without having woken anyone. He was determined to have first crack at the kitchen this morning, having heard a joke on television the night before involving the ease of cooking oatmeal. Surely, he thought, it must be along the lines of getting coffee out of the coffee maker, as that involved boiling water, and he could certainly handle THAT kitchen task.   
He began to wonder what the easiest way to boil water might be. He knew that the water must reach 100 degrees C, and that he should hear bubbles as it did so. He went to the cupboard and removed the kettle and the box of oatmeal. He read the instructions on the back of the oatmeal and decided that a pot would be better. He filled the pot at the sink and brought it over to the stove, accidentally turning on the oven as he lit the front burner. After a few moments, Rowen had collected cinnamon, raisons, and maple syrup, all things the guys liked to put on their oatmeal. He hummed as he poured oatmeal into the now bubbling pot and turned down the burner.   
A few moments later, Kento came down the stairs. "Who's in here?" he asked. "Something smells good!"   
"Really?" Rowen perked up even more. "I made it by my-"   
Sage and Ryo filed in. "Kento, didn't you just get up?" asked Sage.   
"Who made breakfast?" asked Ryo as Mia came in with Cye.   
"I did!" Rowen said brightly. "I made oatmeal!"   
The others exchanged glances.   
"I'll get the cereal from the pantry," said Mia, moving past them.   
Rowen grabbed her arm. "Aw, come on, Mia," he pleaded, "Kento said it smelled good!"   
"He'd say that about horse shit if it had enough seasoning," mumbled Sage.   
"What?" asked Kento   
"Nothing!" Sage quickly said. "I was just suggesting that if you're hungry, you might not be a good judge."   
"But it does smell right... or at least close," said Cye, eager to keep his best friend from decking their blond comrade.   
"Great!" said Rowen. "So you'll try it!"   
Ten minutes later, Kento began shoveling it in as Cye carefully filled a spoonful.   
Mia was chewing thoughtfully. "This is an interesting texture, Rowen," she managed. "May I see the box?"   
Cye put the spoon into his mouth as Mia read the box.   
"You used what?!" she yelled, causing Cye to jump and gag. Kento and Sage began banging him on the back. Cye made an odd noise and rushed to the bathroom as Mia began to laugh.   
"He used granola!" she told the others.   
Cye came out of the bathroom, still coughing slightly and with eyes reddened from tearing. "And something very unlike salt," he gasped.   
"Pepper!" supplied Kento. "I got lots of it!"   
"Cye, are you okay?" asked Ryo.   
"I think I had a raisin up my nose," he answered, rubbing it.   
"Anything like snorting soda?" asked Kento as the others made gagging noises. 

Later that day, after hours of being annoying, Rowen had succeeded in getting Cye to agree to help him try again. This time they used the kettle and instant oatmeal packets.   
"Now stir," Cye instructed.   
"Aye-aye, captain!" Rowen said somewhat sarcastically, switching bowls when Cye moved to put something in the sink. Cye took a mouthful, blew on it, and stuck it in his mouth. There were gluey bits, and uncooked bits, and funny watery stuff, and... and...   
And Cye ran into the bathroom. He came back out, feeling that the stuff tasted the same coming up as going down. 

At five-thirty the next morning, Cye slunk downstairs, determined to avoid a replay of the previous day. He got everything together, mixing up oatmeal, and cooking eggs and bacon. Unfortunately, when Cye ran upstairs to get dressed and returned... he found Rowen in the kitchen. Cye tried his own bowl of oatmeal, which he had already begun to eat without noticing that it was suddenly full again. There was bacon fat and scrambled egg in his oatmeal.   
Cye nearly knocked Sage down running to the bathroom.   
And as long as Rowen is in the same building, Cye can no longer eat his favorite breakfast food. 

Joana opened her eyes and sat up quick.   
"I'm sorry, Joana," Kayura apologized, "I didn't mean to wake you."   
"No, it wasn't you," Joana said quickly. "Oh, what a nightmare."   
"Let me guess," said a new voice, and the four looked at Cale as he sat up and stretched. "Sekhmet was in it."   
"No," said Joana, "Sekhmet was not."   
"I'm not what?" the Warlord of Venom asked, sitting up.   
"In the dream I had from Cye's memory."   
"Should I feel honored or insulted?" Sekhmet asked.   
"From Cye," said Cale, "feel honored."   
"What happened, Joana?" Twyla asked.   
"Rowen may have a high level of intelligence," Joana started, "but he cannot cook to save his life!" She described what Rowen had done to the oatmeal and poor Cye's second nature to hurl whenever oatmeal and Rowen are in the same area.   
"At least he can make salad," Twyla defended.   
"If that's it," said Casey, "God bless him."   
"Twyla," Joana said, "if at all possible, please teach Rowen how to cook. Cye fears him."   
_Shouldn't have said that out loud,_ Sekhmet chuckled. 

"Kento. Koichi."   
"Yes, mother," Kento said sweetly as his younger brother forced a huge smile.   
"I don't want you two drinking," Leigh said.   
"Mom, you have to have at least one glass of wine when you give a toast to the bride and groom," said Koichi.   
"Don't even think about it," their mother said. "Kaneda is old enough, but not the two of you. Not until you're twenty-one."   
"Mom, that's in America," Kento said.   
"And in my book." Leigh walked away.   
"Should we consider being one-quarter American a disadvantage?" asked Koichi.   
"Nah," Kento shook his head. "I call it a challenge. I just have to wait two more years."   
"You got two. I have four."   
"Koichi, why don't we play a game?"   
"At our own brother's wedding reception?" Koichi asked. "What kind?"   
Kento grinned. "How much we can drink before Mom catches us."   
"What's the prize?"   
"First one caught has to give five thousand yen to the other. Three thousand if the second one is caught without being ratted out."   
"Deal," Koichi agreed. They slapped hands quickly and lightly touched fists, a secret move that the three Rei-Faun boys used when making bets and promises. 

Kento looked around. Seeing no sign of his mother, he quickly snatched a glass of wine and gulped it down.   
"What do you think you're doing?"   
Kento almost spit the wine out. He turned around and saw his older no-longer-bachelor brother. "Celebrating your wedding," Kento said quickly.   
"Oh please," said Kaneda. "If mom catches you drinking, you're a dead man."   
"Not if she catches Koichi first."   
"Koichi?"   
"We made a little deal." Kento smiled.   
"You two are insane," said Kaneda.   
"Just don't tell mother."   
"And why shouldn't I?"   
"Because then she's gonna find out that she's going to be a grandmother in seven months," Kento said.   
Kaneda looked at his brother horrified. "How did you know?" he hissed.   
"Well, using my notebook for lines like, 'Must have been on the wedding night', and 'Yes, it's early, but at least he/she is healthy' does happen to give a big hint that I'm going to be Uncle Kento." He looked at his brother. "Just because I don't like school doesn't mean that I carry notebooks around for decoration. And Koichi knows, too."   
"All right," Kaneda surrendered. "I won't say anything."   
"Thanks, bro." 

The hours went on and Kento was doing his best to stay on the chair as he sat with his uncle Chan and aunt Fusei.   
_Three thousand yen would be nice,_ Kento thought, _five thousand would be better._   
"Gross!" the ring boy shouted. Several people hurried over to where the boy was. Chan stood up.   
"What's wrong?" Fusei asked.   
"I think Koichi threw up," answered Chan.   
"Oh dear," said Fusei. "The poor boy."   
"I told you that you were not allowed to drink!" Leigh's voice rang through the hall.   
"Chan, darling," Fusei looked at her husband. "I think it would be wise to stop Leigh before she kills our nephew."   
Kento watched his aunt and uncle race over to his mother and brother. Kento smiled._ I win!_   
"Where's your brother?"   
_Crap!_ Kento quickly dropped to the floor and scurried under the buffet table. He peeked out from under the tablecloth and watched his mother's feet go by. Kento crawled out on the other side and tried to escape to the main lobby. Unfortunately, he fell over a desert cart, landed on the floor, and was covered with raspberry pastries. Kento tried getting up, but the room was spinning too fast.   
"Kento!" Leigh glared at her middle child from across the fried chicken.   
"Night-night, Mommy," Kento said and passed out. 

Kento woke up a few hours later and found himself lying on a bench near the restrooms.   
Koichi was lying on the opposite bench, looking very pale, with a small garbage can near him. "I don't feel so good," Koichi said in a small voice.   
"Me neither," said Kento.   
"Good, you're both awake," Leigh said and the two boys looked at their mother. "For drinking, both of you are grounded till I say so. For disobeying, whatever tips you receive at work will go into the restaurant repair budget."   
Kento and Koichi made groans of protest.   
"You brought this on yourselves," said Leigh and she left.   
Kento looked at his brother. "You still owe me three thousand yen."   
"Jerk." Koichi stuck his tongue out. 

Gwen opened her eyes. "What an idiot!" she said and sat up. "Moronic. I tell you now."   
"Kento?" asked Casey.   
"Whose Armor do you see me wearing?" Gwen asked.   
"This must be good," Cale said.   
"Wait one moment," said Sekhmet. He reached over to Dayus and shook him. "Dayus, wake up."   
"What?" the Warlord of Illusion asked crankily.   
"It's about Kento," said Cale.   
Dayus sat up quick. "I have got to hear this."   
Gwen rolled her eyes. "Kento got drunk at his older brother's wedding. So did Koichi. And their mother caught them."   
Dayus started laughing. "If I could have seen that, my life would be complete."   
"That must have been a sight," Twyla said. She looked over at Jessie, still asleep. "Do you think we should wake Jessie up? I mean, she's slept more than the rest of us."   
"She needs her rest," said Kayura. "But we need to continue on and find the Ronins."   
"I'll wake her," Dayus volunteered. He stood up and walked over to Jessie. 

The Ronins were struggling very hard to free themselves. But the webbing was too tight and strong to break.   
"The harder you struggle, the more my web bites into your flesh." Dayus laughed and lowered himself in front of Ryo.   
"Get lost!" Ryo snapped.   
"There's fight in you yet, Ryo of Wildfire," said Dayus. "It's a shame I must kill you. But perhaps I could spare your life. In exchange you must pledge your loyalty to the Emperor and become my follower."   
"When I'm free," Ryo hissed through clenched teeth, "I'll get you."   
"Me?" Dayus asked amazed.   
"And then I'll get your master!" Ryo shouted.   
"Ha, I will give him your regrets." Dayus took one of the scythes off his back, cutting the main line that held Ryo, and the Ronin leader fell to the ground. 

"Come on, Jessie," someone said. "Wake up."   
Jessie felt a hand on her shoulder and a light shake.   
"Hmm... Wha...?" She opened her eyes. Upon seeing Dayus kneeling next to her, Jessie screamed and brought her right fist up, hitting Dayus square in his jaw.   
As the Warlord of Illusion fell backwards, Jessie scrambled away. White Blaze butted his head against her arm. Jessie put her hand on the tiger's shoulder blade. She knew he would protect her.   
"Jessie, relax!" said Twyla as she and her other friends ran to Jessie's side.   
"But-" Jessie looked at them. "What are you doing wearing..." The realization came to her. "Oh, shit. Dayus, I'm so sorry." She brought her hands up to her face, totally ashamed of herself at what she had done.   
"What in the Ancient One's name did you do that for?!" demanded Kayura, examining her husband's injured jaw.   
Cale and Sekhmet were too busy trying to keep themselves from bursting out into laughter.   
"It was an accident," said Jessie, "I swear."   
"Let me guess," Dayus said, "you saw another one of Ryo's memories and I was in it."   
"Yeah," Jessie nodded.   
"Dare I ask which one?"   
"When you had the Ronins in the web after you let them through the Gate and let Ryo have a not so happy landing."   
Dayus wiped the little bit of blood from the corner of his mouth. "I always knew that was going to come back to me someday." He grinned at Jessie. "You do have a good right punch."   
"Uh, thank you," Jessie said, hoping it was a compliment.   
Kayura put her hand on Dayus's jaw and whispered a chant. "Now Jessie," Kayura said when she finished. "How's your headache?"   
Jessie didn't answer.   
"Sis?" Joana asked.   
"It's gone," said Jessie and everyone looked at her. "My headache's gone. I'm fine."   
"Are you sure?" Casey asked.   
"Casey, I think I know when I have pain in my head." Jessie looked at her. "So do me a favor and don't become a pain in my butt."   
Casey stuck her tongue out.   
"Do you remember what happened before you were unconscious, Jessie?" asked Sekhmet.   
"Gwen said something and a lot of pain," Jessie answered.   
"I said, 'Now what'," Gwen said. "Then you flipped out."   
"You kept apologizing to Ryo," said Cale. "And you screamed, 'This wasn't supposed to happen.' What wasn't supposed to happen?"   
"I don't remember saying anything," Jessie said. "If what wasn't supposed to happen did happen, it's the five of us wearing these things." She rose to her feet. "We're not fighters like the four of you or Ryo and the other Ronin Warriors. Twyla does know Tae Kwon Do and I know a little of the martial arts myself, but that's not enough for all five of us."   
"We know that," said Dayus. "After all of you were asleep, we reached a decision."   
"What?" the five Americans asked.   
"We're going to have to train you to fight." Kayura said.   
"Forget it," said Twyla.   
"Uh-uh," Casey shook her head.   
"No way," Gwen said.   
"Can't we leave the fighting to you?" Joana asked.   
"We'll just be teaching you the basics that would help you work with the Armors," said Sekhmet.   
"The basics wouldn't happen to be the basics you learned, would it?" asked Gwen.   
"Yes," said Cale. "Is there a problem with that?"   
"Well, to tell you the truth," Twyla started, "since the basics you learned just happened to be taught to you by a psycho demon who tried controlling our world, it doesn't sit very well. So-"   
"Wait a minute!" Jessie said and grabbed Twyla's arm. "Meeting of the amateurs to the left." She dragged Twyla and the remaining three followed.   
"Hey! Let go of me!" Twyla tried prying Jessie's fingers off her arm.   
"Just let me say my piece." Jessie released her and she looked at all four. "We can't get into the Caverns, it's sealed off. And we can't go into the Stream anyway, because the Nether Spirits will come after us."   
"Oh, so it's 'we' now, is it?" asked Casey. "Now you want to go into the Stream when we can't. But we could have gone a long time ago when all of this started."   
"Okay, I am the human wall," said Jessie. "I'm stubborn and this is what I get for being a bitch to Michael. I know I should have gone into the Stream last month when Twyla suggested it. Sue me."   
"I should."   
"Sis," Joana spoke up. "You're not saying that we should let them train us, are you?"   
"I'm not saying worship them," Jessie said. "All I'm saying is humor them. It's just until we find the Ronins." _If we find them,_ she thought.   
"All right," Gwen sighed as Twyla, Casey, and Joana, nodded a little.   
Jessie smiled and walked back to the Warlords.   
"Well?" Cale asked.   
Jessie looked at her not quite so thrilled friends and back to the Warlords. "We're willing to learn," she said carefully. "So please teach us, sensei."   
"All right then," said Sekhmet. "We'll start training you."   
"But first," Kayura said. "You're going to have to wait a little bit. The four of us need to discuss what to start you with. We'll start you off with something simple. I do believe that the five of you don't want to begin with something too hard." She looked at the other Warlords. They walked to the other side of the room and sat down. 

"How long does it take to make up a lesson plan?" Casey asked.   
"My guess," said Gwen, "twenty years." She sighed and looked at the Warlords. "They may have lived over four hundred fifty years, but I hope they remember that we're not immortal."   
Joana sighed and looked at her friends. Gwen and Casey shared annoyed expressions. Twyla had lied down on the ground and her eyes were closed. Joana couldn't tell if Twyla was meditating or asleep. Jessie was sitting with her knees drawn up, her arms around her legs, and her eyes were half closed. White Blaze, the ever-faithful tiger, was next to her.   
"Sis?" Joana said, but Jessie didn't respond. Joana shook her arm. "Jessie?"   
"Hmm?" Jessie looked up. "Sorry, I zoned out a little." She moved sitting crossed legged. "My headache is gone, but... I don't know what was causing it."   
"Dayus said that there might be a connection between the other Ronins giving us their Armors and your memory lapse when Ryo gave you Wildfire."   
Jessie closed her eyes. "Maybe," she said quietly. "I wish I knew. I'm worried about him and the others." 

_He pulled out a whip and swung it at Jessie. She held up her arms in defense and the whip wrapped around her wrists. The feeling of thousands of electric volts surged through her body causing her to scream._

Jessie gasped and moved back.   
"Sis!" Joana said, worried about her friend.   
Twyla sat up. "Jess, what's wrong?"   
"I... I saw..." Jessie shook her head.   
"Are you all right?" Dayus asked.   
"Yeah, I guess so." Jessie looked at the Warlords standing behind her. "I... never mind."   
"What did you see?" Sekhmet asked.   
"Nothing. Forget about it."   
"You're lying and no we won't," Joana said.   
Jessie looked at her. "Why did you have to do that?"   
"I don't know," Joana whimpered. "It just popped out."   
"Jessie," said Kayura, "any little bit you can remember would be a big help to figure out what happened when Ryo gave you Wildfire."   
Jessie remained quiet for some time. She closed her eyes momentarily then looked at Kayura. "Someone had a whip and he swung it at me," Jessie said, "and I felt like I was being electrocuted."   
"A whip?" Cale asked. "What did he look like?"   
"Dressed in dark. That's all I can remember."   
"That'll have to do for now," Kayura sighed.   
"Are you going to start training us or what?" Casey asked.   
"We are," answered Sekhmet.   
"About time," said Gwen and the five Americans rose to their feet.   
"Jessie, Twyla, Joana," said Cale. "You passed."   
"Passed what?" Joana asked.   
"Your first test."   
"But we haven't even started yet," said Twyla.   
"On the contrary," said Dayus, "you have.   
"Ah, I get it," Jessie said. "Making us wait all that time. You were testing the limit of our patience."   
"Exactly," said Kayura. "The three of you passed. Gwen, Casey," she looked at them, "you need to learn to have a little more patience."   
"So what you're saying is that you just gave us a pop quiz?" Joana asked.   
Kayura nodded. "You could say that."   
"This isn't exactly school," said Casey.   
"School!" cried Gwen. "Oh no."   
"What?" Twyla asked.   
"The Missing Persons Department must be having a field day looking for ten certain people that ironically just happen to be Koji Mia's roommates," Gwen said, "and she must be having a hell of a time explaining to the dean of Tokyo University why we're not going to school."   
"Oh God," Jessie groaned. "I completely forgot about that." She looked at Kayura. "How long have we been in here? Rough estimate, please?"   
"About two or three days," Kayura answered. "I wouldn't worry about it. There's nothing you can do from here. We'll take care of it after we find the Ronins and leave this place."   
"Maybe Mia called Dr. Fuji and he has us under quarantine with the flu or something," Jessie smiled.   
"Who knows," said Sekhmet. "Now, let's start your lesson." He cleared his throat. "It may not be what you would expect. You may find it..."   
"Corny?" supplied Casey.   
Jessie hit her arm. [Don't insult them,] she hissed.   
Kayura made the Staff appear. She aimed it at the wall and five beams of light shot out, creating five perfectly round rocks the size of bowling balls. Kayura sent the Staff away and picked up one of the rocks. "Use these," she said, "to break those." She gestured to a few half-formed stone pillars.   
[This has got to be some kind of joke.] Casey said.   
[Unless you got any better ideas,] said Jessie as she walked over to the rocks and picked one up. [Don't start.] She tossed it to Casey. [And let's stop talking in English. It's rude to the Warlords.]   
Casey sighed, looked at the rock in her hands, and back to Jessie. "I take it I go first?"   
"Well, you've got the rock." Jessie waved towards the pillars.   
"Fine." Casey rolled her eyes. "How should I throw this?"   
"Any way you want." Kayura answered.   
"Casey, throw it like a bowling ball," Gwen suggested.   
"Okay," said Casey. She threw the ball and they watched it fly towards the pillars. It struck one and both the pillar and the rock shattered. "Is that good?" Casey asked, sensing that she failed.   
"Well," Cale said. "You were only supposed to break the pillar. But I guess that's okay."   
"You pass, Casey." Kayura said.   
Casey sighed. "Thank you."   
"I'll go next," said Joana. She took a rock, threw it, and it lightly hit the pillar. The rock stayed in one piece and the pillar was cracked. _Come on..._ Joana thought. The pillar slowly started to lean over and fell to the ground.   
"Pass," said Kayura.   
"Way to go, Joana," Gwen said. _I'm good at bowling,_ she thought and threw her rock. However, the rock shattered instead of the pillar.   
_She did hit the target,_ Kayura thought, _but the ball shattered instead. Oh well._ "Pass."   
"Sort of," Gwen said quietly, disappointed with herself because of her bowling prowess.   
Jessie held the rock in her hands. She closed her eyes briefly then threw her ball with perfect gracefulness. It struck the pillar and everyone watched the pillar shatter and the ball rolled back to Jessie's feet.   
"Show off," said Casey.   
"I'm impressed, Jessie," Gwen said. "Back home I beat you at bowling any day." She saw the blank look in Jessie's eyes. "Jess..." Gwen shook her friend's arm.   
Jessie blinked. "What?"   
"Will you quit doing that!" Gwen shrieked at her.   
"Doing what?" Jessie asked, confused as to why Gwen was yelling at her. "Didn't I break the pillar?"   
"You did," Dayus answered. He and the other Warlords were looking at Jessie with worry.   
"You zoned out again, sis." Joana said.   
"Sorry," Jessie apologized.   
"My turn," Twyla said quickly. She took the last rock from Kayura.   
Jessie looked at her friends. She lightly grabbed White Blaze at the scruff of his neck and guided him away from the practice area with Gwen, Joana, and Casey.   
"What are you doing?" Sekhmet asked.   
"Immortal or not," said Casey. "If you value your lives, get over here."   
Twyla glared at them. "I'll do fine!" she snapped. "Watch!" She threw the rock. It hit the pillar then bounced off, hitting the wall, and went flying towards Twyla. She ducked and the rock flew over her.   
"Look out!" Dayus shouted.   
Unfortunately, Cale's reaction was slow and the ball hit him in his chest, knocking him to the ground. He cried out and both hands rested near his right shoulder. Jessie and Sekhmet ran to him and helped Cale sit up. He coughed, blood spraying from his mouth.   
Twyla stared at the Warlord of Corruption in horror. _Oh God, _she thought,_ I almost killed him!_   
"You don't have a sense of aim, Twyla," Cale said hoarsely.   
Kayura healed him quickly and looked at Twyla. "You did break something."   
"His ribcage," Sekhmet commented.   
"Sorry," Twyla said meekly.   
"Twyla," said Jessie. "You just got to work on it a little."   
_A little?_ Cale thought. _Try a lot, Jessie, and you know it._   
"Next lesson." Kayura said. She held her hands up and five of the rings from the Staff appeared in her hands. Kayura gave them to Dayus. He made them link together different ways; a long strand, one holding four, two holding three, and took them apart.   
[It's like those rings from magic sets,] Gwen said.   
"I said don't speak in English." Jessie looked at her.   
"Why don't you go first, Twyla." Dayus held out the rings. "It's not as dangerous."   
"I noticed," Twyla said. She took the rings from him. It took her a little while to do the linking and separation, but she succeeded and handed them back to Dayus.   
"Good," he said and handed the rings to Joana. She took a little less time than Twyla did, and so did Gwen. Casey managed to link the rings in any way possible, unfortunately she couldn't separate them.   
"Focus, Casey," said Cale.   
"I'm trying," Casey said through her teeth. Giving up, she dropped the rings. And they came apart. Casey growled and stormed off, leaning against the wall, facing away from everyone.   
Dayus shrugged as he picked up the rings and handed them to Jessie. She made all the links in just a little more time that Dayus took during his demonstration. Jessie separated the rings and spun them on her finger before giving them back to Dayus.   
"Don't get cocky." Dayus said and gave the rings back to his wife.   
"I'm not getting cocky." Jessie protested. "So, what's next on the agenda?"   
"We'll continue with small lessons like these," Kayura said. "Then we'll start with basic fighting without the full Armors. But we'll get to that soon enough."   
"Oh joy," said Twyla.   
"Hey Twyla," Jessie said. "It'll be easy for me, easier for you, not so easy for the three of them." She pointed at her other friends. _It shouldn't be too bad,_ she thought. A few images entered her mind. _Oh no..._ Jessie thought as the special attacks replayed in her mind._ WE ARE SCREWED!_   
"Jessie," called Sekhmet.   
She looked at him. "Yeah?"   
"Your turn."   
"Okay." Jessie walked over to take her next test.   
  
11/19/1999 

Three things this time:   
1) Thank you Kyanite for typing and Squeaky for your little tidbits of plotting info.   
2) They don't use Fahrenheit in Japan.   
3) I'm going to Florida for Thanksgiving. 

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! See you in Part Thirteen!   
  



	14. Save a Life to Save Yours

Warrior Call Part Thirteen

Ronin Warriors

Warrior Call

By Janime

Part Thirteen - Save a Life to Save Yours   
********** 

"Oooww. I'm in pain."   
"Casey, will you please stop complaining?" Gwen begged. "You're not the only one with bruises here."   
"You didn't literally get kicked in your butt," Casey said as she tried to sit, but with no avail. "Twyla, could you-"   
"If you think I'm putting my hands on your derrière, forget it," Twyla said. "I'll never put my hands on anyone else's rear end." _Except, maybe Rowen's..._ Twyla thought to herself.   
The Warlords had finished with the easier lessons and had moved the girls on to the martial arts. The five Americans did well with a few accidental hits, one being Casey kicked in her backside when Kayura was training Joana.   
"She didn't mean it, Casey," said Joana.   
"I know," Casey grunted and finally gave up trying to sit and lay down on her right side, supporting her head with her arm. "Where's Jessie, anyway?" she asked.   
"Last time I saw her, she was training with Sekhmet," Twyla said.   
"Why?" asked Gwen. "I thought she likes Sage."   
"She does," said Joana, "Jessie acts around Sage like Twyla does in the candy shop at the mall."   
"Jessie doesn't even come close to me in the candy shop," said Twyla. "If you ask me, Jessie and Sekhmet are starting to act like relatives. Kinda like the way she is with Eric. She treats him as a younger brother."   
"Twyla," said Gwen, "in case you haven't noticed, there's a big difference between your brother and Sekhmet."   
"About four hundred years worth," Casey chuckled.   
"I don't get it," Joana said. "How can Jessie get along with them so well? I know that the Warlords are okay now and Jessie's known them a month longer than we have, but she's acting like she's known them for a long time."   
"It does seem weird the way she acts around them," Gwen agreed.

"Watch," said Sekhmet and he demonstrated an attack move. "Go ahead."   
Jessie's look was uncertain. "Sekhmet?"   
"What?"   
"I can't kick that high."   
Sekhmet walked over to Jessie and held out his hand. "Give me your foot," he said.   
"Which one and why?"   
"Doesn't matter and you'll see."   
Jessie looked at him skeptically, and then put her left foot in Sekhmet's outstretched hand. He slowly lifted her leg till her foot was above her head. "Yeow!" Jessie yelped.   
"Just keep your balance," said Sekhmet.   
_That's easy for you to say!_ Jessie thought and Sekhmet lowered her foot. "That hurt," she hissed, rubbing her upper thigh.   
"It will the first few times."   
"How do you know?"   
"Because it was a part of my training before I joined the Dynasty," Sekhmet said, "and I was half your age when I had to do that."   
Jessie looked at him as a thought came into her mind. "I have a question to ask you, and I hope that you won't hit me when I say it."   
"What is it?"   
"Was your voice any deeper than it is now?"   
Sekhmet scowled at Jessie as she tried to hide a smile. The Warlord of Venom shook his head and smiled himself. "You're something else," he said.   
"I hear that a lot." Jessie sat down. "I've been told that I'm unique."   
"You are." Sekhmet sat across from her. "You're very different from the girls I grew up with."   
"Sekhmet, every girl today is very different from the girls you grew up with."   
"I know. But even though you are more aggressive, you're still kind and helpful."   
"Promise me," said Jessie, "that you will never repeat what you just said to my parents."   
"Why?" Sekhmet asked.   
"Because they'll never believe you," Jessie explained. "My last year of high school, everyone who signed my yearbook wrote how nice I was, thanked me for being a good friend, and thanked me for helping them in class."   
"What's wrong with that?"   
"My parents read it and asked me if I had accidentally brought home someone else's yearbook."   
Sekhmet looked at her. "Oh, that's nice."   
"I'm a black sheep," Jessie said. "I do get part of my charming personality from my father, but no one knows where I get the rest of it from. Whenever I did something wrong, my parents would blame each other. When I did something right, they would both take the credit."   
"That's not very healthy," said Sekhmet. "For your spirit, if you know what I mean."   
"I know. Mom always wondered why I didn't want to be home." Jessie sighed, remembering the times she had called home saying she was staying late for work, but instead she went over to the sea wall and stayed in the parking lot for an hour at the most.   
"Ryo told us that your parents wouldn't let you go to China last year," Sekhmet said, "and that you lied about coming to Japan."   
"I'm twenty-two," Jessie said. "According to the state back home, I've been considered an adult since I was eighteen. But no, as long as I live under their roof I have to abide by their rules."   
"I can understand some of that," said Sekhmet. "But not letting you go anywhere is a little much. If you didn't tell me that you were living at home, I would think that you're in prison."   
"And I finally escaped," said Jessie. "But I think that my parents have emptied out my room by now from the way my mom sounded when I called her last month."   
Sekhmet nodded. "I heard."   
"I understand she means well," Jessie sighed, "but she's too over-protective. Coming to Japan was the only way I could show her that I'm an adult and that I can take care of myself." She paused for a moment, then added, "This doesn't count, though."   
"If this did count," Sekhmet laughed, "I think your mother would have you locked behind ten feet thick walls."   
"My family doesn't understand me," Jessie said. "I'm lucky that my friends do."   
"Cale, Dayus, Kayura, Mia, and Ryo try to understand me, but that's a lost cause."   
"How much do they know about you?"   
"Not much."   
"Have you ever told them about yourself?"   
"No, I haven't even tried."   
"Try me."   
Sekhmet shook his head. "I don't want to dump it on you."   
"Come on," said Jessie. "I just told you why I'm in Japan. So why don't you tell me about your family history?"   
"I don't know," said Sekhmet.   
"I'm going to get it out of you sooner or later, Sekhmet," said Jessie. "And believe me, I can be really annoying."   
"All right," Sekhmet agreed. "Where shall I begin..." He looked at the ceiling for a few moments. "Ah, I know. I'm not entirely human."   
"Really?" Jessie grinned. "That was my first assumption about you."   
Sekhmet chuckled. "From my father's family. There was a curse put on my ancestor a few hundred years before I was born. I believe that it was at least one hundred years before the Ancient One defeated Talpa."   
Jessie's eyes widened. "That was a long time ago. So this curse has been running in your family for over eleven hundred years?"   
"Just my ancestor, Yosuke, was cursed. It does affect me somewhat."   
"So what was the curse?"   
"Yosuke insulted a spirit in the forest near his home and the spirit changed his body," Sekhmet explained. "He still had a human form, but he was more reptile-like. He had scales on his body, his eyes were like a snakes and large like mine are, and he could communicate with all snakes and lizards."   
"Can you?"   
"I used to with snakes, but I'm out of practice."   
"Ah, I have something in common with you," Jessie said. "You're out of practice with your Snake Speech. I'm out of practice with my Tracking."   
Sekhmet laughed and continued. "Yosuke's family shunned him and he ran to the mountains. However, Yosuke's wife, Hiruka, still loved him. She didn't care what he looked like. Two weeks after Yosuke left, Hiruka ran away after hearing that her parents had arranged her to marry someone else in the village. A year and a half later, she found Yosuke hiding in an abandoned temple in a forest not far from a village - I can't remember the name. He couldn't believe that she still wanted to be with him even though the way he looked."   
"She loved him that much," said Jessie.   
"Yes," Sekhmet nodded. "They had children and they looked more like Yosuke with less scales. An interesting part is that people who had believed that they had lost their honor went to the temple Yosuke, Hiruka, and their children were living at. Some married into the family and the temple became a meeting place for everyone. Marriage, naming, coming of age, and other ceremonies were performed there. And I lived on the top floor with my parents and grandparents."   
"Were you the first one born without scales?"   
"No, my grandmother was. My grandfather was an orphan her parents had taken in after she was born. When they married, my grandfather took my grandmother's family name. My father was born. He married my mother. I was born, and when I was sixteen my mother was pestering me to find a girl."   
"There weren't any arranged marriages in your village?"   
"No, we believed like people do today. You marry the person you fall in love with."   
"You didn't fall in love?"   
"They were more or less infatuations," said Sekhmet, "and a good way to pass the time during the winter."   
Jessie covered her eyes. "Men will never change," she groaned.   
"We won't," Sekhmet laughed. "But I did fall in love with a girl."   
Jessie looked at him. "Did you marry her?"   
"No, I didn't."   
"What happened?" Jessie saw the pained looked on Sekhmet's face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you-"   
"It's all right," he said, "I wanted to marry her, but she was killed. I went out hunting that day and I fell down a hole that turned out to be a cave. That's where I found my Venom Armor. I took the sphere and returned home... but it was gone. The houses were on fire and everyone was dead." Sekhmet closed his eyes. "I never felt such a rage go through me. I buried all the members of my clan alone. With each person I buried my rage grew and so did my desire for revenge." His eyes opened. "Then Talpa found me a few years later. He said he would teach me to use the Armor of Venom for my vengeance, but I ended up being used like a puppet."   
Jessie moved next to Sekhmet and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said.   
Sekhmet looked at her and smiled. "Thank you."   
"For what?"   
"Getting me to talk about what happened before I joined the Dynasty," said Sekhmet. "I feel better now that I have."   
"Talking usually does help," Jessie said and they smiled at each other.   
"If I ever need anyone to talk to," Sekhmet said.   
"I'll listen," said Jessie.   
"Same for you." Sekhmet got to his feet and helped Jessie up. "Now," he said, "back to your training."   
"Oh, it never ends!" Jessie groaned, putting her right foot into Sekhmet's hand. "I hope I don't get a hernia from this."

"You're doing much better." Kayura said a few days later. "I'm impressed."   
"There's a first," mumbled Twyla.   
"Thank you, Kayura," Jessie said as she gave Twyla a warning look.   
"And now moving on to what you've been fearing," said Dayus and thought, _We've been fearing more than you..._   
"There's no way we can avoid this, is there?" Jessie asked.   
"Sorry," Cale said. "As much as we know that you don't want to do this."   
"Wishful thinking," said Gwen.   
The Warlords summoned their Armors. "Put yours on," Sekhmet instructed.   
One by one, the American girls summoned the Armors. Jessie sounded almost like Ryo when she called for Wildfire; Joana and Twyla sounded like their usual selves; Casey was trying to be funny by singing at the end; and Gwen sounded a little uncertain of what she was doing. The Armors came forth and the five looked at the Warlords.   
"No headaches," Jessie said.   
"That's good," said Kayura. "Sekhmet, Cale, the two of you have swords. So does Jessie and Casey-"   
"Kayura, before you start pairing off, could I talk to you?" Jessie asked. They walked away from the others and Jessie whispered, "Depending on who's training who, I want to be there watching."   
"Why?" Kayura asked.   
"The way we've been acting, my friends and me," Jessie said. "I would feel a lot better if I was."   
"You think they might do something that would hurt us."   
"Yes, I know it sounds crazy, but I'm worried something might happen. It may not be intentional, but..."   
Kayura nodded. "I understand. And I appreciate your concern. I'm sorry to say that we'll all be teaching one of you individually for now. But I have an idea." They returned to the group.   
"May we ask?" Joana said.   
"Since Jessie has been in combat already," said Kayura, "she'll be watching us train the four of you, and we'll train her when you're done for the time being."   
"What for?" Casey asked.   
"I won't be slacking off," Jessie said. "I'll be helping you when you need it."   
Her friends looked at each other and nodded slightly. "All right," said Twyla. "It feels weird, but okay."   
Kayura smiled. "Now, let's see..." She paused, trying to figure out who to pair off. _Ancients, I hope this works out all right,_ she thought. "Casey, you go with Sekhmet; Joana, you go with Dayus; Twyla, you go with Cale; and Gwen, you come with me."   
"Don't worry, Cale," Twyla said. "I promise I won't shoot any arrows unless you tell me to."   
"Very good," Cale said. _There's one rule I hope I won't have to remind her of,_ he thought.

All day the Warlords trained the girls; switching trainees and occasionally letting one relax and trained Jessie. In the meantime, Jessie walked around the cavern to make sure her friends were all right. White Blaze also kept watch. Whenever a pair was having trouble, the large tiger would go to Jessie and lead her to who needed to cool down. This time White Blaze led Jessie to Cale and Casey.   
"No way!" Casey shouted.   
"No way what?" Jessie asked.   
"She won't listen to me," said Cale.   
_And she probably never will,_ Jessie thought.   
"I am not doing the Thunder Bolt Cut," said Casey. "Forget it."   
"Casey," Jessie walked over to her friend, "I had to do the Wildfire Flare."   
"And almost killed us," Casey shot, "Twyla twice."   
Jessie was about to shoot back an insult when a dark wave passed through them. Everyone regrouped in the center of the cavern.   
"They're worse than the Energizer Rabbit," Gwen said.   
"I think we should relocate the school," said Jessie.   
"Agreed," Kayura said.   
They ran down a passage. After some time, Jessie abruptly stopped. The blank expression on her face made everyone worry.   
Sekhmet touched her shoulder. "Jessie," he said. "What is it?"   
"Trap," Jessie whispered. "Dead end ahead." She shook her head and looked at her friends. "What?"   
"I wish you wouldn't do that," said Twyla.   
Meanwhile, Cale ran ahead and returned. "She's right," he said. "There's a cliff ahead. I don't know if there are any other tunnels."   
"They're pushing us," said Dayus.   
"To go over the cliff?" squeaked Joana.   
"It seems that way."   
"This just bites," Casey muttered.   
Jessie pulled out one of her swords and stood next to the Warlords.   
"Jessie..." Gwen said quietly. _I can't say that I blame her for wanting to face the Nether Soldiers than the cliff,_ she thought.   
The Nether Soldiers charged forward, attacking the Warlords and Jessie. Some managed to get pass them and went after the other girls.   
Casey swung the Halo Sword like a baseball bat, cutting a Nether Soldier's head off. "Cool," she said, and screamed as another one came after her. Twyla jumped in, kicking the Nether Soldier's head, and knocked it down. Casey stabbed it as it tried to stand up. "Just do us one favor, Twyla," Casey said. "Don't shoot!"   
"Fine!" Twyla shouted. "I'll knock them down and you kill them!"   
"Works for me!" said Casey, and they ran into battle.

Jessie was having a hard time fighting off the Nether Soldiers. White Blaze was doing his best to help her, but the tiger could only do so much.   
_I won't let these things take me away like they did the guys,_ Jessie thought, killing a Nether Soldier and backed up a little.   
Nearly falling over the edge.   
Jessie quickly regained her balance and looked down the dark, seemingly endless chasm. She had been so focused on the battle that she didn't even notice how far back she was.   
A Nether Soldier thrust its spear at Jessie. She attempted to dodge it and lost her balance, falling over the edge. She was so paralyzed with fear she couldn't even scream. However, one part of her mind still functioned and Jessie grabbed the spear, taking the Nether Soldier with her into the awaiting darkness.

The Warlords were having their own share of problems - fighting off the Nether Soldiers and protecting the girls was not easy.   
"That's it!" Sekhmet shouted. He held out his two katanas, releasing them and they hovered in the air. He pulled out the next two blades, placing them under the first two, and repeating with the last two swords.   
Sekhmet held the blades together then grabbed one, pulling it away to his right and the other swords followed like a chain. "Get behind me!" he shouted to the others. As soon as they were clear, Sekhmet unleashed his special attack. "SNAKE FANG STRIKE!"   
The swords flew at the Nether Soldiers, striking all of them and they turned into smoking pools of liquid metal that evaporated.   
All six Venom Swords returned to Sekhmet. Four automatically returned to the side sheaths and the Warlord placed the remaining two blades in the sheaths attached to his back.   
"Just one dumb question," said Casey. "Why didn't you do that sooner?"   
"We always try to avoid using the special attacks unless it's necessary," Cale said. "Believe it or not, it does drain quite a bit of energy."   
"There's something to look forward to," Gwen said.   
_Speaking of looking..._ Twyla thought and scanned the room. Seeing no sign of her red and white Armor clad friend, Twyla said nervously, "Wait a minute. Including White Blaze - one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine..." They looked around with panic. Jessie was gone.   
"Oh no!" said Kayura.   
"Jessie!" Dayus shouted.   
"Sis!" Joana screamed.   
"Where are you!" shouted Gwen.   
White Blaze pressed his nose to the ground. The mingled scents were difficult for him to sort out Jessie's and follow.   
"Jess!" Sekhmet shouted and thought, _I hope that she's-_   
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"   
Gwen and White Blaze ran over to the edge of the cliff. "Oh... my... God..." said Gwen.   
Everyone ran next to them and looked down. Sure enough - to everyone's somewhat relief - there was Jessie, hanging for dear life onto one of her swords stuck in the wall about thirty feet down. Her eyes were wide open and she was very pale.   
"Jessie?" Twyla squeaked.   
"Sis, is that you?" Joana asked.   
"No, it's Amelia Earhart," said Jessie. "Get me up!"   
"You're as white as the Inferno Armor," said Cale.   
"If I had a mirror, I wouldn't be surprised."   
"Jessie," said Kayura. "Use the other sword and climb up."   
"Kayura, I'm lucky I found my voice!" Jessie said.   
"What's with her?" asked Dayus.   
"She doesn't like heights," Gwen answered.   
"You don't like heights, Jess?" Sekhmet asked.   
"I hate heights," she said loathingly.   
"That's because she's chicken," Casey sang.   
Jessie glared at her. "You better be glad I'm hanging for my life, Casey."   
"Bok, bok, bok, ba-cok!" Casey imitated a chicken's cluck and the Warlords looked at her strangely.   
"Just wait till I get up there," Jessie hissed.   
"First things first," said Kayura. "We get Jessie up. Then we'll move on and hopefully find-"   
"You know," Jessie interrupted. "This would sound so much better if I was standing on my own two feet up there with you guys."   
"Sorry, Jessie," Kayura apologized.   
"I'll get her," said Dayus. He took the flail off his arm and swung it into the wall. Dayus lowered himself over the edge till he was next to Jessie.   
"Nice of you to come down and see me," Jessie said nervously.   
Dayus braced his feet against the wall and held out his left hand. "Jessie, give me your hand," he said.   
"Okay." Jessie let go her right hand, reaching for Dayus.   
He grabbed her hand and moved closer. In doing so, Dayus's foot slipped. He let go of Jessie's hand as she screamed and grabbed her sword again.   
"Are you all right?" Kayura asked, worried.   
"Yeah," Dayus answered his wife. He regained his footing and moved closer to Jessie. "Come on, Jess, let's go." She looked at him with silent tears and shook her head. "You can't hang here forever," he said.   
"I know," sniffed Jessie. "But this is embarrassing."   
"Everyone has their fears," said Dayus. "I have mine."   
"Coming from you, I find that hard to believe."   
"It's true," Dayus said. "See, there's no shame being afraid of heights."   
"This may not be a good time to bring this up," said Jessie. "But I'm not too crazy about spiders, either." She looked at him. "And right now, your Armor is definitely not helping me."   
Dayus sighed and shook his head. "This just isn't your day, is it?"   
"Who are you kidding?" Jessie asked. "This hasn't been my three months!" Dayus chuckled and put his arm around Jessie's waist. "I hope your wife doesn't get the wrong idea," she said quietly.   
"She won't," said Dayus. "Remember I said that I have my fears?"   
"Okay, now I believe you." Jessie's right hand released her sword and she put her arm around Dayus' neck.   
"All right," he said. "On the count of three, let go. But don't strangle me."   
"You got it." Jessie nodded and closed her eyes.   
"Get ready," said Dayus. "One... two... three."   
Jessie let go of the sword and quickly wrapped her arm under Dayus' upraised one. She gripped her hands together very tightly; her eyes still closed.   
Dayus reached out and pulled the Wildfire Sword from the wall, placing it in the empty sheath attached to Jessie's back. He put his arm around Jessie's waist again and said, "Going up."   
"Bellhop, top floor please," Jessie said. "Without any sudden jolts would be nice."   
"Don't worry," Dayus chuckled.   
"Thank you," Jessie sighed. _Dayus,_ she thought, _I promise never to kill another spider for as long as I live._   
They reached the top and Sekhmet and Cale helped them over and away from the edge. Jessie fell to her knees, breathing deeply from the shock of her near death experience. White Blaze licked her face.   
Gwen walked over to Jessie and said, "You're able to fly in a plane, but you're terrified to stand near an edge."   
Jessie looked up. "The plane is enclosed. That's why I don't have much trouble with flying."   
Gwen shook her head and hugged Jessie. Twyla and Joana walked over and hugged their height-frightened friend as well. They helped Jessie to her feet and noticed that she was shaking a little.   
"I'm all right," said Jessie. She took a few deep breaths and was calm again. "Oh, Casey," Jessie said sweetly as she turned to her friend. "You were clucking before?"   
"Come on, Jessie," Casey backed away. "I was only joking."   
"I suppose you were. But..." Jessie pulled out a sword.   
Cale quickly grabbed her arm. "Why don't you wait till after we get out of here to fight each other," he suggested.   
_Of all the people to say that,_ Jessie thought, then said to Casey, "Are you gonna get it when I have the opportunity."   
"I'm so worried," Casey said.   
"Plot your revenge later," said Kayura. "Let's move on."   
They returned to their original training grounds, then walked down another tunnel.

Dayus hung upside-down from the ceiling of the new area. "Hit me," he said.   
"You've got to be kidding," said Twyla.   
"Uh, Dayus," Jessie groaned. "What did I tell you earlier?"   
"You're only jumping," Dayus said. "Come on, hit me."   
"If Kento heard you say that," Gwen muttered. She jumped into the air, swinging her weapon at Dayus, unfortunately missing. Gwen landed on her feet and glared at the Warlord.   
"Don't look at me like that," he said.   
Joana was next to jump and missed, as did Twyla. Casey jumped, swung her sword, and fell to the ground, landing with a loud 'thwump'. Jessie looked confused at her fallen friend.   
"How did I miss him?" Casey hissed. "I swore I hit him!"   
_I swore you did too,_ Jessie thought. She looked up at Dayus, ready to speak, but stopped.   
"Your turn, Jess," Dayus told her.   
"Hold on for one moment," said Jessie. She walked over to Joana and touched the dagger attached to her friend's shoulder. "Do you mind if I borrow this?"   
"Not at all," said Joana.   
Jessie took the dagger and walked to the center of the room, standing right underneath Dayus. She pulled her arm back, ready to throw the dagger at him. Suddenly, she turned to the wall and let it fly. The dagger struck the wall and remained there.   
Jessie crossed her arms. "How do you expect us to hit you when you're not even up there?"   
"Excuse me?!" her friends exclaimed.   
Dayus disappeared from the ceiling and appeared next to the dagger. He pulled it from the wall and walked over to Jessie. "Very good," Dayus handed her the dagger. "You passed the test."   
"You were standing there all this time?" asked Twyla.   
"Indeed I was." Dayus nodded.   
"Oh, you are such a..." Gwen muttered.   
"You have to understand that your enemy won't always be where you think he or she is."   
"That's easy for you to say," Casey snapped. "Jessie's the only one that can Track... Jess! You Tracked him!"   
"What?" Jessie asked, then blinked. "Hey, I did."   
"It must be coming back," said Twyla. "We can find the Ronins and get out of here."   
"I hate to shoot down your hopes, Twyla," Jessie said. "But it's going to be a while before I'm able to find them and an exit."   
"But you Tracked Dayus," Gwen said. "How won't you be able to find Kento and the others?"   
"Dayus is in the same room," said Joana. "And we don't know where they would be."   
"She's right," Twyla said, realizing the limits.   
"What do you mean?" Casey asked.   
Jessie let out a frustrated sigh. "Remember, we came in here on the ground floor," she said. "Then we fell who knows how deep. And the cliff I was hanging off before is proof that this place goes deeper into the ground. We're probably on one side of this place while the Ronins are on the other. And we don't know how far it spans, either."   
"Too bad you can't boost it somehow," Twyla said.   
_A way to boost her Tracking ability,_ Dayus thought, _I wonder if Kayura could do something._   
"Dayus," said Jessie. "You're awfully quiet."   
"I was just thinking," he said and sent away his Armor. "You can send away the Armors for now. I'll be right back."   
The girls watched him leave. They sent away their Armors and sat down. "What's with him?" asked Gwen.   
"I don't know," said Twyla.   
"They have their reasons," Jessie said. White Blaze walked over and lay down next to her.   
"Whatever they may be," Joana said.   
"I'm sure it's nothing drastic," said Jessie as she scratched White Blaze's ears.

"You are out of your mind!" Jessie yelled.   
_So much for nothing drastic,_ Casey smirked at Jessie's reaction.   
"If it'll help us find the Ronins, Jessie," Kayura started.   
"Kayura, don't get me wrong, I want to find them too." Jessie said. "But you want to hypnotize me!"   
"It's not like we're going to brainwash you," said Dayus.   
_Like I haven't been all my life,_ Jessie thought. She said, "I've heard that some people who have been hypnotized end up sleepwalking."   
"There won't be anything like that, I promise," Kayura said. "Please, Jessie."   
Jessie sighed. "All right," she said. "But if I find myself in the middle of Tokyo..."   
"Hey, look on the bright side," said Gwen. "At least you'll get out of here."   
"I'm not leaving without any of you." Jessie said. "Including the Ronins. We find them first, then we go."   
"And the sooner we do this, the sooner we get out of here." Kayura sat on the floor, settling the Staff across her lap, and Jessie sat across from her. Kayura made a small blue flame appear in the palm of her hand. "Look into it," she told Jessie. "Your eyes are heavy, your strength gone for now, sleep."   
Jessie's eyes closed and her head dropped forward a little.   
"Can you hear me, Jessie?" Kayura asked, and the American girl nodded. "Where are the Ronins?"   
"Far from here," Jessie said in a toneless voice. "But they are safe. They are inside crystals the color of their Armors, and are guarded by Nether Spirits and Soldiers." She paused for a moment and then recited the poem.   
"Is there more to the poem?" Kayura asked.   
"Yes," Jessie answered. "Demons rise and spirits fall. Some know the truth but not all."   
Kayura swallowed hard. "Is that part of the poem?"   
"No."   
"What does it mean?" Twyla asked.   
"Probably when we were serving Talpa," said Sekhmet.   
Joana looked at him. She was about to say that he was lying, but pushed the feeling aside. She was more concerned about Jessie.   
"Can you tell me the rest of the poem?" asked Kayura.   
"I can't," said Jessie.   
"Why?"   
Jessie shuddered. "Because I only have one," she said in a deeper voice. Her eyes opened and they were blood red. "And I need all nine." Jessie grabbed the Staff, stood up, and placed it in the center of the room. She started to chant, moving her hands along with the words.   
"What's she doing?" Cale asked nervously.   
Kayura's eyes widened in fear. "Talpa's used that!" she shouted.   
Dayus ran at Jessie, knocking her to the ground. Jessie groaned and opened her eyes, relieving Dayus to see the dark brown color again.   
"Dayus," said Jessie. "You're married, right?"   
"Yes," he answered, looking at her confused.   
"Then move."   
Dayus scowled at her and moved away. Jessie sat up. "Honestly," she said, "you'd think that you would have more morals since you tied the knot."   
"When you see someone reciting a chant that only Talpa has used," said Dayus, "I think you would do whatever you can in your power to stop it."   
Jessie paled. "Please run that by me one more time?"   
"You started to recite a chant Talpa has used." Kayura walked over and knelt between her husband and Jessie.   
"I'd rather wake up standing in the middle of the city just wearing my nightgown." Jessie looked at Kayura. "No way am I doing that again."   
"No," Kayura shook her head. "We'll find some other way."   
"There's only one way I can think of," Twyla said.   
"The Stream?" Casey asked. "But what about the Nether Spirits? They might still be hanging around in there."   
"Then we'll have to go with you this time," Cale said.   
"How about you, Jessie?" asked Gwen. "Are you coming with us?"   
Jessie closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "You're going to have hold me back," she said and grinned at them. "Because I might do more than punch Michael this time. I might actually strangle him."   
"Just stand behind us," said Sekhmet.   
"That's not going to stop her," Twyla said.   
Everyone sat on the floor in a circle and White Blaze walked around them.   
"So what do we do?" asked Cale.   
"Just meditate," said Twyla. "And let us know when you start feeling like you're slowly being immersed in water. That's how you enter the Stream."   
"All right," said Kayura and she closed her eyes.   
The rest of the group did the same. The Warlords felt as if they were floating in water and slowly sinking down.   
"I think we're there," said Kayura.   
"You are," said Joana. "We see you. Open your eyes."   
The Warlords opened their mental eyes and looked around. They saw what looked like swirling stained glass around them and there was an entrance to a lush meadow with trees and flowers, which did the ones in the Mortal Realm and the Dynasty shame.   
They looked at the girls. Twyla and Casey were wearing the dresses that Jessie had described earlier. Gwen was wearing a silver gown with ribbons at the end of the long sleeves and waistline, and her shoulders were exposed from the small openings on both sides. Joana was wearing a pink almost southern Victorian dress with light blue lace at the hem of the dress, neckline, and waist. Jessie was wearing a golden gown with red trim, part of her hair was gathered at the top of her head, and she was looking rather nervous.   
"Jessie," said Kayura. "Are you all right?"   
"I'll get back to you on that," said Jessie. _I wore this in the dream with Sage,_ she thought. _But I look like Belle from 'Beauty and the Beast'. Why are we dressed like this and why does it look familiar?_   
"Nice outfits," said Cale.   
"You're not too shabby yourselves." Casey said.   
The Warlords looked down at themselves. Kayura was wearing a dress of darker material that resembled the other girls' with a short hooded cape on her back. Dayus, Cale, and Sekhmet had on dark pants, boots, and rather unique fantasy-looking long-sleeved tops the same colors as their Armors, and dark colored capes. Dayus and Kayura were the only ones that had matching cords tied around their waists.   
"Do you already have an outfit chosen for you when you enter here?" Sekhmet asked.   
"Sometimes," said Jessie. "But not like this. Once you get enough control in the Stream, you can choose whatever outfit you want. Mine was a sweat suit."   
"Until you stopped coming here," Casey said.   
"Can we just straighten out what's happening here, talk to Michael, see if he can help us, find the Ronins, and go home without any finger-pointing, please?" Jessie glared at her. "Yell at me later."   
Twyla walked over to the entrance to the meadow and peeked through. "I don't see any Nether Spirits," she said.   
Kayura looked out from behind her. "Let me go first," said Kayura, and she walked into the meadow. Kayura raised her hands and shut her eyes. There was a faint glow that surrounded the magic woman and vanished. "All clear," she said, lowering her arms.   
"Good," said Gwen. "I don't want to go see those things again."   
"And I don't want to end up saving you not knowing how I did it," Jessie said.   
They quickly walked across the meadow. The girls were amused by the Warlords' surprise of the Stream's beauty, and answered questions as best as they could about the Stream and Michael.   
Jessie was quiet most of the time, answering questions when they were directed at her. An odd feeling came to her stomach and she made a sour face.   
"What's the matter, sis?" Joana whispered.   
"Just a feeling I have in my stomach," Jessie answered. "I'll be okay."   
Joana looked at her with worry and everyone continued on towards the Caverns.   
"There it is." Casey pointed to the large doors. The seal was still in place.   
Jessie looked at it and the feeling in her stomach became worse, making her nauseous.   
"Let's go," said Twyla. Everyone started walking towards the Cavern doors.   
Jessie took a few steps and stopped. She wrapped her arms around her middle and started to take slow even breaths.   
Sekhmet noticed they were one short and turned around. "Jessie," he said upon seeing her looking ill.   
The others noticed the worried tone in his voice. They turned around and looked at Jessie. She took one step forward and fell to her knees. Everyone rushed back to her.   
"Jessie, what's wrong?" Kayura asked nervously.   
"I'm gonna be sick," Jessie answered in a shaky voice.   
"We're leaving," said Twyla. She grabbed Jessie's arm and they left the Stream.   
When they opened their eyes, Jessie was lying on her back. She gagged, quickly scrambled away from them over to the nearest wall, and vomited.   
Twyla went to her side and rubbed her back. "Better?" Twyla asked when Jessie appeared to be finished.   
"A little," Jessie coughed. "I don't understand. Halfway there I get a feeling in my stomach and I end up hurling."   
"Did this ever happen to you before?" Kayura asked.   
"No, none of us," said Joana. "Sis, maybe you should stay out of the Stream for now."   
Jessie started to giggle. "I'm sorry, I have to laugh," she said, "I can go into the Stream anytime when I don't want to. Now that I want to, I can't. It's very ironic."   
"We'll try again later," said Kayura. She walked over to Jessie and with Twyla, helped her up and away from the wall. White Blaze kicked some dirt and covered the vomit.   
"But you stay out of the Stream," Twyla ordered.   
Jessie looked at her. "I'd never thought I'd ever say this, Twyla, but you sound like my mother."

They had divided into groups of three: Sekhmet, Cale, Dayus; Joana, Gwen, Twyla; Casey, Jessie, Kayura, and sat in different passages. White Blaze was walking around as a lookout.   
Jessie was getting bored and decided to join the tiger in his pacing. She scratched his head and thought, I wonder if you can go into the Stream, White Blaze.   
"Hey, Jessie," Joana called.   
Jessie walked over to her friends and saw Gwen was the only one still meditating. "You're finished?" Jessie asked.   
"Nah, we're just taking a break." Twyla stretched and grinned. "Gave up on baby-sitting."   
"I heard that," said Gwen, eyes still closed. "Just because you don't want to lis- AAH!" Gwen's eyes flew open. She turned very pale and almost fell over.   
Twyla caught her. "What's wrong?" she asked extremely worried.   
"Something hit me," Gwen said.   
Twyla put her hand on Gwen's forehead. "You're burning up."   
Gwen squeezed her eyes tight. "I don't feel so good."   
"Lay down," said Twyla as Jessie moved over to them and helped. "Rest, Gwen," said Twyla. "It'll be okay." She put both of her hands on Gwen's forehead and whispered a chant. Finished, Twyla looked up from the feverish Gwen with a weak smile. "At least she's resting... the worst of it is over."   
Joana, sitting across from them, spoke up. "No, it isn't."   
"No what isn't?" asked Twyla.   
"Pardon?" asked Joana.   
"You said 'No, it isn't'," Twyla said. "No what isn't?"   
"No, I-" Joana paused. "I..." An odd look crossed her face "I- I don't remember saying anything, but I can't deny saying it."   
Twyla looked at her oddly as Jessie stepped forward and took Armored hand in Armored hand. "You mean that Gwen will get worse," Jessie said.   
Joana's eyes glazed. "That which hath infiltrated her system is a vile poison indeed. 'Tis akin to the substance dripping from the swords of the Warlord of Venom, yet this hath found its way into her innards. 'Tis not a simple case of indigestion by any means. 'Tis worse than a vile disease... 'Tis deadly if not treated in due haste."   
Twyla, who realized that her mouth was open from the way Joana was speaking, shut it quickly. "So, what do I have to do to help?" Twyla asked   
"Wean the vile system from her heart."   
"Her heart?"   
"'Tis a figurative meaning, friend. Ye must go inside the problem as she was there from whence it came."   
Jessie let go of Joana's hand to grab Twyla by the shoulders. "Gwen was meditating right before she felt sick, and that's what Casey and the others are doing now!"   
"I've got the girls, you've got the boys!" Twyla said, breaking away and running towards the passage that held Casey and Kayura.   
"Right!" Jessie turned in the opposite direction, hoping that Sekhmet, at least, would be immune to whatever it was.   
Joana shook her head and looked around. "Twy? Sis? Where'd everybody go? What happened?" She shakily went over to Gwen. For a second, Joana could have sworn that the Armor of Hardrock was silver where it should have been orange. On her way to a sitting position, Joana passed out, not noticing that hers had turned pink at the same moment.

Twyla burst into the cavern and at the same moment it occurred to her that since the contamination occurred in the Stream, it was impossible for her to go back into the Stream to correct it.   
Kayura looked up from Casey. "Something shot out at me from somewhere," she said. "I'm not certain what it was exactly, or from where, it moved quickly... but it hit Casey and I know it - NO!" She pushed past Twyla and ran in the direction Jessie had gone.   
As Twyla absentmindedly thought that Kayura's speaking patterns were gradually sounding more and more modern, she realized what could have made a composed and mature leader panic. "Her husband..." she whispered, kneeling next to Casey. "The Warlords..."

Jessie ran into the cavern and saw the three male Warlords laying on the ground unconscious. Panicked, she ran to Cale, who was the closest.   
"Cale!" cried Jessie and she shook him. "Cale! Wake up!"   
The Warlord of Corruption didn't move. Jessie pressed her fingers against his throat and sighed, feeling a little relieved that his pulse was still there.   
_ But how long-_ Jessie shoved the unwanted pessimistic thought away and ran over to Dayus.   
"Wake up, please! Dayus!" Jessie beseeched him. Dayus had saved her life and she wasn't about to let him die. She pressed her fingers against his throat and found his pulse, which was a little stronger than Cale's. Jessie heard a groan, looked up, and saw Sekhmet trying to sit up.   
"Sekhmet!" Jessie cried in half surprise, half relief. She ran over to help the Warlord sit up, but he held out his hand, stopping her.   
"Don't...touch me..." gasped Sekhmet. "Poison...in the Stream...it hit me...and..."   
"Are you going to be okay?" Jessie asked nervously.   
Sekhmet nodded. "My Armor...and my body...adjust to all...I'll become immune..." He took a deep breath. "It takes a few minutes."   
"You're very lucky, Sekhmet, you know that?" Jessie said.   
Kayura ran in. "Dayus!" she cried and rushed to her husband's side. Kayura placed her hands over Dayus's heart and whispered a chant.   
Twyla came in. "Casey's been poisoned, too," she told Jessie and looked at Dayus. "Is he..."   
"He's alive," said Jessie. "So is Cale. Barely."   
Twyla went over to Cale and did the same as Kayura was doing to Dayus. "It'll hold them for now," Kayura said. "Sekhmet, were you poisoned?"   
"Yes," he answered. "It's a part of me now. I won't be affected by it again."   
Kayura looked at Twyla. "What about Joana and Gwen?"   
"Gwen's poisoned," Twyla answered. "Joana... she started acting weird like she did after we were attacked by the Nether Spirits."   
"What did she say?"   
"I think she said that I have to back into the Stream and fix what happened there."   
Hope appeared on Kayura's face. "I'll go with you and help."   
"But Kayura, we can't go into the Stream without getting poisoned ourselves," Twyla said. "We're Healers but I don't have an anti-poison spell."   
Kayura sighed in despair. "I don't either." She stroked Dayus' cheek.   
"Wait a minute," said Jessie. "Sekhmet, you're immune now." She looked at the Healers. "What if he goes with you into the Stream, and you hold onto him? You might not be affected by it and then you can fix it there. Then when you come out, we can figure out how to get the poison out of the others."   
"That just might work," said Sekhmet. "Let's do it."   
Kayura and Twyla sat next to him and took his hands. They entered the Stream, still holding onto Sekhmet.   
"Why do we have to wear these outfits?" Twyla muttered.   
"Forget about them," said Kayura. "We've got to find the source of the poison." She sighed. "And there's only one way." Kayura let go of Sekhmet's hand and stepped away from him.   
"Kayura! What are you doing?!" Sekhmet hissed.   
"Look!" said Twyla.   
A thick line of purplish-black mist started floating very quickly towards Kayura. Just before it touched her, Kayura grabbed Sekhmet's hand again and the mist stopped.   
_Jessie was right,_ Twyla thought, watching the mist circled around them, as if to find an opening to attack. Seeing none, the mist retreated.   
"Follow it!" Kayura said, and the trio ran quickly after the mist.   
They followed it to a large gaping hole in the ground. Looking down they saw thick, bubbling, purplish-black liquid.   
"Gross," Twyla wrinkled her nose. "Any ideas how to get rid of it?"   
"I'm immune to this," said Sekhmet. "The two of you are not." He paused for a moment. "What if both of you cast your most powerful healing spells at the same time at it, and I absorb it?"   
"That's a lot to absorb, Sekhmet," said Kayura. "What if you can't handle it?"   
"Trust me," Sekhmet grinned at her. "I can handle it."   
_I hope you're right,_ Kayura thought. "All right. Twyla, are you ready?"   
"My friends' lives are at stake," said Twyla. "Of course I am."   
"Do it." Sekhmet released them. "Now."   
Kayura and Twyla started to chant. The liquid started to produce more bubbles and the mist rose. It hovered in the air, and it seemed as if it didn't want to go near any of them. The two Healers focused their spells on the mist and it started to dissipate.   
"Sekhmet!" said Kayura.   
The Warlord of Venom jumped into the liquid, landing in knee-deep. He felt the burning start in his legs and it traveled up throughout his body. Sekhmet fell, completely covered by the liquid.   
"Sekhmet!" Twyla cried.   
"Keep using your spell," Kayura ordered.   
Twyla did as she was told. The mist and the liquid disappeared, leaving an extremely exhausted looking Sekhmet inside a small crevice.   
"Sekhmet?" Kayura asked quietly.   
"...I'm...okay..." he answered between gasps. Sekhmet opened his eyes and smiled. "Told you...I can...handle it." They waited for Sekhmet to let himself adjust to the poison. When his strength returned, Sekhmet climbed out of the hole. "Jessie said that I'm lucky," he said. "She's right."   
"The Stream is safe now." Twyla said. "Thank you so much. Both of you."   
"You're welcome," said Kayura. "Let's get back and heal the others."   
"I have an idea," said Sekhmet.   
"Tell us when we get back," Kayura said, and they returned to their bodies. "What is it?"   
"Use the same technique that we did with the poison in the Stream," Sekhmet said. "You can't cure them entirely. Send the poison out of their bodies and into me."   
"Will that work?" Jessie asked, carrying Joana in her arms. She had already brought Gwen and Casey into the room with the others.   
"It should," Kayura said. "What happened to Joana?"   
"I don't know." Jessie looked at her unconscious friend. "I dragged Casey here first, and when I went to bring Gwen here, Joana was out cold." She laid Joana on the ground. "I don't think she was poisoned."   
"She came out of the Stream the same time I did," said Twyla. "That was before Gwen was poisoned."   
"I remember hearing Gwen scream first," said Kayura. "We'll heal her now."   
Twyla and Sekhmet moved over to Gwen next to Kayura. "Stay back, Jessie," Sekhmet told her.   
Jessie watched the three placed their hands on Gwen's arms. Kayura and Twyla started to chant. Sekhmet started to pale and look sick, but he managed to hold himself together.   
"Done," said Kayura and smiled. "It worked."   
"I know." Sekhmet was breathing hard.   
"We better hurry," said Twyla, checking Casey's pulse. "She's slipping."   
"She's not the only one," Jessie said as she checked Dayus and Cale's pulses.   
Sekhmet and Kayura moved over to Casey and repeated the technique. They moved to Cale and did the same. Sekhmet fell backwards after healing Cale.   
"Sekhmet, rest." Kayura said. She hurried to her husband, in hopes to keep him alive long enough to let Sekhmet recover so they could heal him. Kayura placed her hands over Dayus' heart and used her healing spell. Nothing was transferred from her. That never happened unless...   
Jessie watched Kayura's eyes widened and tears ran down her cheeks.   
"...No..." Kayura whimpered and began to sob. "NOOOOOOOOO!"   
Jessie leaned over to Dayus' face. She didn't hear him breathing. Panicked, she pressed her fingers against his throat. And felt nothing. "Dayus..." Jessie whispered.   
Twyla and Sekhmet stared in horror at the Warlord's still form. Kayura was crying hysterically. Twyla and Sekhmet pulled her away, trying their best to calm her, but failed.   
Jessie looked at Dayus. _He's dead..._ she thought. _No... No! Dayus! You can't die! I won't let you!_ Jessie tilted Dayus' head back and opened his mouth. She pinched his nose, took a deep breath and breathed into him. Out of the corner of her eye, Jessie saw his chest rise. She breathed into him again. Quickly, Jessie moved, placing her hands over his heart and pressed down on his chest five times. She repeated her actions, silently thanking God and not realizing the Ancients as well for taking the CPR course during the summer before coming to Japan.   
"What's she doing?" Kayura asked hoarsely through her tears.   
"CPR," Twyla explained. "It's a lifesaving technique used these days. If a person's breathing and heart stops... you do the breathing for them and try to get their heart started again."   
"How well does it work?" Sekhmet asked.   
"It's saved a lot of lives," Twyla said. "Jessie took the course during the summer." They watched Jessie as she continued to try to revive Dayus.   
_Come on!_ Jessie thought. _Dayus! COME ON!_   
Twyla had lost count how many times Jessie had pressed down on his chest, and now she feared the worst.   
"Jessie," said Sekhmet, fearing himself that it was too late.   
"No!" Jessie snapped. _He saved my life,_ she thought, _I'm not going to let him die!_   
"Jessie!" Twyla yelled.   
Jessie stopped in mid-compression. She looked at them, her eyes telling them that she didn't want to give up.   
"You tried, Jessie," Kayura said as tears started to fall again. "You tried..."   
Jessie looked down at Dayus. She didn't want to believe that he was gone. Jessie gripped her hands together and raised them up. Releasing a rage-filled scream, Jessie slammed her fists down hard onto Dayus's chest.   
Dayus gasped and gagged.   
Shock went through all four. Kayura, Sekhmet, and Twyla raced over to Dayus. They knocked Jessie away and used the technique on the revived Warlord. Dayus's breathing turned from gasps to slow yet a little shaky breathing.   
"Dayus?" Kayura whispered. Her tears of grief were now tears of happiness.   
"...Kayura..." Dayus managed a whispered. "...My... wife... love..." Kayura started to cry. She lied down next to him and lightly hugged him.   
Twyla looked at Jessie. "You did say that it would come in handy, Jess."   
Jessie grinned, feeling like a hero, which she was. Jessie walked over to Sekhmet. He was sitting against the wall, with his head resting on his knees. "How are you feeling?" Jessie asked.   
Sekhmet looked up at her. "Like I've looked death in the face and spit at it," he said. "And I have."   
_Both you and Dayus,_ Jessie thought. She walked away from them into another passage and sat down. White Blaze nuzzled her face, commending her on her actions. Jessie smiled and scratched under his chin.   
"Believe it or not," Twyla said quietly, making her look up. "Despite that you've saved Dayus's life - and Kayura's if you think about it - you look a little upset, Jessie."   
"Do I?" Jessie asked. "What makes you think that?"   
Twyla sat next to her. "Maybe because you didn't get a chance to kiss Sage before you put your mouth on Dayus'."   
Jessie narrowed her eyes. "I ought to hit you."   
"I'm not trying to be mean," said Twyla. "But..."   
Jessie sighed and mumbled, "Even though I saved Dayus and I'm very glad that I took that CPR course... yes, I'm a little twerked off about it."   
"I thought so," Twyla smirked.   
"Just as much as you would be if you had to before you had a chance to kiss Rowen," Jessie said.   
"I would not," Twyla lied.   
Jessie grinned. "You're full of it, I hope you know." She rose to her feet. "Come on, let's go check on everyone."   
Twyla stood up and followed Jessie and White Blaze back to the others.   
  
March 2000

Aaah... I finished. I wanted to finish this part before Spring Break. I'm flying out to Las Vegas for the week. (I don't intend to gamble. I want to see the tigers!) I know all you Ronin Warrior fans out there are waiting for me to finish this fic. Ancients know when that will happen. I have so much I want to write in this. I might have to cut some out, but I don't want to! And I keep getting ideas with the help from my two best friends. YIPE!   
Another note (not too important), I finally started to spell the infamous Warlord of Venom's name as it was spelled on the package after writing thirteen sections to this fic and five of 'Family Debts'. (Dayus - I'll continue to spell as is.)   
My flight is about five hours to Colorado where I have an hour and a half layover; I intend to write a lot during that. Enjoy your Spring Break, minna!

~Janime

Coming Soon: Warrior Call - Part Fourteen: Judgment Error. Now it's time for the other girls to practice the special attacks. Need I say more? (A quote from one Warlord, "Of all the attacks to get the backlash of...")   
  
January 2001 - Corrected all misspellings I found up to this point.   



	15. Judgment Error

Warrior Call Part Fourteen

Ronin Warriors 

Warrior Call 

By Janime 

Part Fourteen - Judgment Error   
********** 

Cale had never in his four hundred fifty years of life ever felt so much pain. Every single part of his body hurt, from his scalp to the soles of his feet.   
_What the hell happened?_ Cale thought, slowly opening his eyes. _We were in the Stream… Gwen was screaming. What was that thing that attacked us?_   
Slowly, trying to avoid any sudden pain shots, Cale turned onto his left side and found himself looking at Casey. He was shocked to see her there, but admitted that he would rather find himself next to Casey than the other blonde Halo wearer.   
As Cale looked at her, he felt a rush of anger go through him as he realized that whatever had attacked him in the Stream had also attacked Casey. He lightly brushed away the wisps of hair from Casey's forehead. Her hair was a few shades darker than Sage's. If people saw the two walking down the street, they would probably think that maybe Sage and Casey were related.   
Cale smiled, remembering that Ryo had said that Sage and Casey were treating each other like cousins, and also how big of a relief it was to Jessie - that part had slipped.   
_What does she see in him?_ Cale chuckled a little and shook his head.   
Casey's eyes fluttered and she turned her head. As quickly as his pain-wracked body would permit him, Cale moved away from Casey, lying down a little farther from his original spot.   
"…Cale…" Casey's voice sounded so weak. He turned his head to look at her. "What happened?"   
"Something was in the Stream," he answered.   
"Gwen was screaming," Casey said, "Kayura told me to watch out… and something hit me." She took a slow deep breath. "I'm tired."   
"I know," Cale said quietly. "Go back to sleep. Get some more rest."   
Casey smiled as she nodded. Her eyes closed and she fell back into the blissful state.   
_That was too close,_ Cale let out a big sigh and he too fell asleep again.   
Or so he thought, for Sekhmet had been listening to their little conversation - not intentionally, though. Kayura had asked Sekhmet to check on the two. Gwen was awake and was doing just fine. Joana, even though she hadn't been poisoned, was still asleep but not in any danger.   
Dayus was everyone's concern. Although the poison had been sent out of his body, Dayus had died. Jessie was able to bring him back by using CPR. Kayura never left her husband's side, occasionally using her healing power on him with Twyla's help.   
After Gwen had woken up and was declared out of danger, Kayura sent Sekhmet to go look on Cale and Casey in the next passage. He arrived and saw his friend brushing away the hair on Casey's forehead. Cale didn't notice the other Warlord and Sekhmet remained hidden in the shadows. He stayed there until he was certain that they had fallen asleep. Sekhmet walked in and checked their pulses. Both were strong, meaning that they would awaken soon.   
_Ironic,_ Sekhmet thought as he walked returned to the others. _Halo's former enemy falling for Halo's replacement, and Wildfire's replacement has fallen for Halo._   
"How are they?" Jessie asked when Sekhmet returned.   
"They're going to be all right," he answered. "How's Dayus? Any better?"   
"A little," said Kayura, "thank the Ancients."   
"How long do you think it'll be before they can start walking?" Twyla asked.   
"Soon, I hope, but I don't want them to push it." Kayura sighed. "We might have to carry them if we have to move."   
Jessie leaned against White Blaze. "I hope Joana wakes up soon," she said with worry.   
"Are you sure that she wasn't poisoned?" Sekhmet asked.   
"Joana and Twyla left the Stream before the rest of us were attacked," said Gwen.   
"We did," Twyla looked at Joana. "But still…" She turned to Jessie. "Do you think that maybe Joana went back into the Stream after we split up?"   
"Would you?" Jessie asked.   
"I'll check her," Sekhmet volunteered. He knelt beside Joana and placed his hand on her forehead. "She's not poisoned," he said and thought, _But what's wrong with her?_

Cye jumped out of the water, holding Ryo under his right arm.   
"It's Cye!" Yuli exclaimed. "And he's got Ryo!" Cye landed on the bridge and laid Ryo down on the sidewalk. Yuli and White Blaze rushed over to them. "Ryo's gonna be okay, isn't he Cye?" Yuli asked.   
"Any longer underwater and it might have been tough," said Cye, "but I think I got him out in time. He just needs some rest now, that's all." Cye stood up and walked over to the bridge's edge. "Yuli, White Blaze, stay here and take care of Ryo."   
"Hey," said Yuli, "where you going, Cye?"   
"I'm going to get rid of Sekhmet." The faceplate came down and Cye jumped over the side of the bridge, diving into the water.   
Sekhmet looked up. "What?" he couldn't believe it, but he saw the revived Ronin swimming towards him at an incredible speed. "It must be his Armor that makes him resist my venom this way," Sekhmet said to himself.   
Cye thrust his spear at him, and Sekhmet blocked it with his katanas.   
_But how powerful is this one?_ Sekhmet thought. _Can he survive against my venom for very long? I think not. Fool._ He summoned his power. "SNAKE FANG STRIKE!"   
Cye went flying backwards and hit a sand pile. The impact disturbed the sand and blocked him from the Warlord's sight.   
Sekhmet laughed. "How do you like the taste of my poison?" he asked, and blinked in surprise as the sand settled again and he saw the Ronin on his feet.   
"Uh, Sekhmet," said Cye, "I wouldn't put it on the menu. It's a little bland for me."   
"I see," Sekhmet narrowed his eyes. "Your Armor is the Torrent. Does this mean I cannot hurt you in the water?"   
"Yeah, but I can hurt you!" Cye thrust his spear at the Warlord and it was blocked again, but this time the outer blades of the trident closed over Sekhmet's katanas before the Warlord could make any move.   
Cye flipped Sekhmet over and slammed him into the sand floor. Sekhmet quickly recovered and did the same to him. Then he jumped out of the water, taking Cye with him and they landed on the very top of the bridge towers, one on each side.   
"Hey!" Cye yelled. "What did you do that for?!"   
"Don't you know, boy?" Sekhmet asked. "On land your Armor won't protect you. Now I have the advantage in this battle!"   
"Go for it!" Cye challenged, not believing the Warlord.   
"Say goodbye to this world then." Sekhmet released his swords and they hovered in the air as he pulled out the next four blades. He pushed them together and pulled one away, the others following as Sekhmet swung the blades above his head. "SNAKE FANG STRIKE!"   
The special attack hit Cye with such force, it knocked him off the tower and he fell. 

Joana groaned and covered her closed eyes with her hands.   
"So you're still with us," said a deep voice.   
Joana's eyes flew open and she peeked between her fingers. Sekhmet was towering over her. Joana let out a high-pitched scream and scrambled away. Gwen quickly went to her friend's side.   
"What did I do?" Sekhmet asked.   
"Besides water," Gwen said, "her other biggest fear is snakes." She looked at him. "So if you don't mind putting a little distance from her."   
"Gwen!" Jessie said.   
"It's all right," said Sekhmet.   
_Like hell it is!_ Jessie thought.   
"It's nothing against you, Sekhmet," said Joana when she calmed down. "But could you just stay away for a little while?"   
Sekhmet nodded as he stood and walked down a passage.   
Jessie got to her feet and walked over to Joana. "Care to enlighten us what that was about?"   
"Give her a break, Jess," said Gwen.   
"No," said Joana, "I'll explain. I saw Cye fighting against Sekhmet under the bridge."   
"Yeah, that would do it," Jessie said, "I saw that one from Ryo's view a couple days ago."   
"So how come you didn't freak out like you did when Dayus woke you up and you punched him?" Twyla asked.   
"Maybe I've realized that they're just dreams." Jessie left the passage and followed after Sekhmet. She found him sitting on a rock, elbows on his knees, chin resting in his hands. His expression was blank, but his eyes betrayed him, revealing the sadness he was trying to hide.   
"Sekhmet?" Jessie said quietly.   
For a moment he didn't answer. Finally, Sekhmet lowered his hands and looked at her. "Over six years ago, I wouldn't have cared," he said, "nothing bothered me then." Sekhmet closed his eyes and sighed. "But the look on Joana's face when she saw me…"   
"She saw one of Cye's memories," Jessie explained, "when you were fighting against Ryo and Cye under the bridge."   
Sekhmet looked up. "They really did kick my ass that day, I'll admit it." He laughed a little.   
"Yeah, they did." Jessie smiled and sat next to him. "But Cye hasn't forgiven you like Ryo has."   
"No," the Warlord shook his head. "I'm hoping that there can be some come of peace between us - so do the other Warlords. For Ryo's sake at least."   
"I'm sure there will be." Jessie placed her hand on his shoulder. "Ryo's been the barrier line between the eight of you."   
"He is," Sekhmet nodded. "It's like a big strain to be civil to each other. We try to be acquaintances, but we end up fighting and Ryo has to break us up." He looked at Jessie. "And now you're getting pushed between us with Ryo."   
"I like you guys," she said, "you're all on the same side now and we're with you." Jessie grinned. "I worry about you."   
"Believe me, we do worry about you and your friends."   
"I'm not surprised. Look at the place we're in."   
"Especially you, Jess."   
"I know. Lucky me."   
"I'll tell you something," said Sekhmet, "I was an only child, but I wish I had a sister like you."   
Jessie smiled. "I'm honored." She stood up. "Let's go check on Cale and Casey."   
Sekhmet nodded and followed Jessie. He decided to keep quiet about what he had seen earlier, choosing to save it for a later time. They entered, seeing Casey awake and sitting up.   
"How do you feel, Case?" Jessie asked and knelt beside her friend.   
"Very tired," Casey responded. "What happened?"   
"There was poison in the Stream," said Sekhmet. "It attacked you, Gwen, Cale, Dayus died and-"   
"What?!" gasped Casey.   
"He's all right," Jessie said. "We brought him back." She looked at Casey. "And you guys wondered why I took that CPR course."   
"Because your license expired two years ago?"   
"That was for infant/child CPR. I never took the adult CPR before."   
Sekhmet just watched the two girls. Cale groaned and opened his eyes.   
"Welcome back to the land of the living," Sekhmet grinned at him. "How do you feel?"   
"Better to feel pain then feel dead," Cale sat up. "How's everybody else?"   
"Alive," said Jessie, "Dayus is still unconscious, though." She helped Casey stand up as Sekhmet helped Cale. The four walked back to join the rest of the group. 

Kayura lightly stroked Dayus's cheek, silently wishing that he would wake up. _Oh Dayus…_ she sighed, blinking back the tears. He groaned and turned his head into her hand. "Dayus?" said Kayura softly.   
His eye opened. "Kayura," he whispered, "my angel."   
Kayura smiled and leaned over, lightly kissing her husband.   
"You two will never listen to me," Sekhmet's voice entered the room, followed by the Warlord himself along with Cale, Jessie, and Casey.   
"Leave us alone," Dayus said.   
"I hate to know what would happen if we did," Cale grinned as he sat down. "I pray that-"   
"Can we get off this subject?" Jessie suggested.   
"Jessie, Casey, come on," Gwen said.   
"What for?" Casey asked.   
"We six women need to talk," said Joana.   
Dayus looked at his wife. "You do?" he asked.   
"Yes," she answered, "but we won't be long." Kayura kissed him again, and left with the five Ronin girls. White Blaze snorted.   
"I agree," Cale said, patting the tiger's back, and then looked at Sekhmet. "So what happened in the Stream?"   
"There was poison," said Sekhmet, leaning against the wall. "Out of the eight of us that went into the Stream, Kayura, Twyla, and Joana weren't affected."   
"I remember Twyla and Joana leaving," said Dayus. "Did you adjust to it?"   
Sekhmet nodded. "I did. According to Jessie and Twyla, Joana started to act strangely like she and Gwen had before Cye and Kento gave them their Armors. Joana said that Twyla had to go back into the Stream to fix it. Kayura and I went with her and we got rid of the poison. We came back and sent the poison in you to me…" He paused, debating to tell everything. _Hell, he might as well know,_ Sekhmet thought. "Dayus, you died and -"   
"I what?" the Warlord of Illusion said.   
"You died from the poison, and Jessie brought you back. She used-"   
"Jessie brought him back to life?" Cale asked, irritating Sekhmet at being interrupted again. "She must have a lot of power to reincarnate a person." _Kayura hasn't even mastered that,_ he didn't say out loud, but it was there.   
"She didn't use her power!" Sekhmet gritted through his teeth.   
Dayus looked at him. "But how did she-"   
"Stop interrupting me and I'll tell you." Sekhmet let his two friends know of his annoyance from the tone in his voice. They nodded and he continued, "Jessie used CPR. It's a technique used today to save a person's life."   
_It saved mine,_ Dayus thought. "What exactly is it?" he asked.   
"Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation," Sekhmet carefully repeated the words Jessie had told him earlier. "You press down on the victim's chest over the heart, and you breathe air into them."   
"Jessie… breathed air into me?" Dayus asked with a rather odd look on his face.   
"Yes."   
"So she kissed him," Cale said.   
"She did not kiss him," Sekhmet groaned. "It's not even considered a kiss by today's definition of standards."   
"When someone puts their mouth over someone else's," said Cale, "I call that a kiss." He looked at Dayus. "What do you think?"   
Dayus managed to sit up and looked at Sekhmet. "Is Kayura mad?"   
"No, she isn't," the Venom Warlord said. "To tell you the truth, I think she's very grateful that Jessie did what she did."   
"Then it wasn't a kiss," Dayus said.   
"All right," Cale shrugged. "If that's how it works today, it wasn't a kiss."   
"Kayura asked Jesse when we get out of here to show us how to do CPR," Sekhmet grinned. "Of course, Dayus, your wife wants to use you as her victim."   
"Why does this not surprise me?" Dayus threw his hands up in exasperation.   
Cale laughed and his mind traveled to the way Sekhmet had described CPR. A light smile crossed his face as he thought about tasting Casey's sweet lips. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts journey farther.   
"Never in my immortal life!" Dayus said, bringing Cale back from his pleasant musing.   
Sekhmet laughed. "If it happens and you're the only one there, you'll have to do it."   
"Then I'll make sure there's someone of the female gender around."   
"That may be a little difficult, unless you plan to have Kayura with you constantly."   
Cale frowned, silently wishing that he hadn't picked that moment to daydream and not miss out on what was said.   
"CPR to a woman I can live with," said Dayus, "Kayura might forgive me; most likely she will. But CPR to a man - no."   
Cale began to chuckle lightly. So that was the reason for Dayus' outburst. He could see the other Warlord's point of view, but also agreed with Sekhmet; regardless of gender, if you're the only one there and you know what to do - do it.   
Cale stood up. "I'll be right back," he said and started down a tunnel.   
"Where are you going?" Dayus asked.   
Cale turned around. "I believe Jessie put it as, 'Nature is calling'." He turned back and continued down the passage. 

"Focus harder, Jessie," Kayura said, watching the girl's closed eyes shut tighter in concentration.   
Jessie and Kayura were in one passage, while the other four girls were patiently waiting in another passage not far away from them. Kayura had a feeling that if she left Casey, Joana, Gwen, and Twyla with the other three Warlords, something would happen while she was helping Jessie.   
_A good thing they're not with us, either,_ Kayura thought. Twyla had become so bitter to her, though Kayura couldn't blame the other girl. Jessie had become a target for the Nether Realm. It was natural for someone's friends to worry, and lashing out sometimes relieved some of the stress.   
Sweat dotted Jessie's forehead as she continued to separate Wildfire from her power. "I unwrapped all of it," she said, "but just one little problem."   
"What?" Kayura asked.   
"One end of Wildfire's thread is stuck in the sphere." In Jessie's mind, she tried to gently tug the red shimmery thread from the golden sphere, but no such luck. "I don't think it wants to let go, either."   
Kayura sighed. "But the rest of it is separated from your power?" she asked and Jessie nodded. "All right, that's enough for now."   
Jessie opened her eyes and wiped the sweat off her face. "Why couldn't I get it apart?"   
"Either you're not strong enough to separate Wildfire from your power," said Kayura, "or you're just going to have to wait until we get Ryo back. I have a feeling it's the latter."   
"I just wish I knew where he was," Jessie sighed, looking away. "I'm such an idiot for not keeping up my Tracking practice. We could've found the Ronins and been out of here by now." _If only I could remember what happened…_ she thought.   
The brief glimpses of when Ryo gave Jessie the Wildfire Armor were coming more and more, but she couldn't make much sense of them. The memory flashes mainly consisted of Ryo yelling something at Jessie that she couldn't make out, the dark robed figure with the electric whip, and White Blaze roaring.   
Kayura looked at Jessie. The distressed look in the girl's eyes told her that Jessie was blaming herself for the Ronins' disappearance and everything else that had led them to their present situation.   
"Jessie," Kayura said, "I can't thank you enough for giving Dayus back to me."   
Jessie smiled a little. "You're welcome. You, Dayus, Cale, and Sekhmet have done a lot for me."   
"I know," Kayura said and smiled. "If you knew what I had to go through to get him."   
"Never will I doubt a word from you on that," Jessie laughed. 

"Are you sure that it's safe for me to try it?" Casey asked, standing in full Halo Armor.   
Cale and Jessie, also in full Armors, were with Casey in a tunnel, trying to get her to do the Thunder Bolt Cut.   
"I mean," Casey went on, "after what happened with Jessie and the Wildfire Flare, don't you think that-"   
"That was an accident," Jessie hissed through her teeth. "You've been taught how to hold back some amount of energy. As for me, I have another power that I didn't know about, and it likes to make itself known."   
"Casey, all you'll cut is that boulder," said Cale, "that's all. I know I said that we only use the special attacks when it's necessary, but you need to practice it if you're ever in a situation that is more than basic combat."   
Casey sighed and faced the boulder. "All right," she said, "but I don't want you screaming at me if this hits everyone."   
Jessie looked at Cale and both stepped back as Casey started summoning power for Halo's special attack. Casey raised the sword up and a glowing light surrounded her.   
"THUNDER BOLT CUT!" Casey shouted and ran towards the boulder. She jumped into the air and brought the sword down, slicing halfway through the rock before stopping.   
"Very good, Casey," said Cale, "you did-" He was cut off by a growl from Casey and frowned as he watched her body jerk.   
"What are you doing?" Jessie asked.   
"It's stuck!" Casey hissed and continued to yank on the blade. "Look!" she yelled at it, "I am not King Arthur or Lady Guinevere! So either you let go right this minute or-"   
Jessie bit her tongue to hold back the laughter, and Cale sighed, rolling his eyes. They walked over to Casey, still sputtering at the Halo Sword.   
"Allow me," Jessie offered. Casey moved away and Jessie tapped the sword near the stone. She pulled the sword out with ease and handed it to Casey. "There you go."   
"Show off," Casey gritted and walked away.   
Jessie started giggling. Cale just shook his head. 

"So which one of us gets to train Twyla?" asked Dayus.   
"Unfortunately," said Kayura and she looked at him, "you do."   
Cale patted Dayus' shoulder. "It's been nice knowing you, Dayus," he said.   
Dayus looked at his wife in distress. "…No…"   
"You three have to help them," Kayura said, "and so do I. But from what's been happening the past three months…" she sighed, "I have to figure out what the Ancients have said, and why the girls have been dragged into this as well. Jessie can help. She's more at ease with us than her friends are." With that said, Kayura walked down a passage.   
"Wonderful," Dayus grumbled, "I get to train the aimless archer."   
_I don't think CPR works for loss of blood,_ Sekhmet thought. 

Casey dropped to the ground to avoid Sekhmet's blade.   
"An interesting way to avoid a strike," he said, "but that won't work very well during battle."   
"Give me a break!" said Casey as she got to her feet. "I'm new at this."   
Sekhmet rolled his eyes. He did, however, consider himself fortunate that Casey was his student for the time being. Cale was training Jessie this time and hopefully Dayus would survive his session with Twyla. Gwen and Joana were practicing together.   
All in all, the training ground was a place of utter chaos. How Kayura was able to stay focused - not to mention alive - during the mayhem was unbelievable.   
Sekhmet placed his katanas in their sheaths. "Why don't you go relax for a few minutes," he suggested to Casey.   
"You mean it?" she asked, unable to hide the happy relief.   
"Yes, I'll call for you." Sekhmet watched Casey bolt from the passage. He shook his head, sent away his Armor, and walked down another passage. 

Gwen and Joana managed to get by Twyla's direction deprived arrows.   
"You're getting much better, Twyla," they heard Dayus, "feel the Armor aiding you."   
"Is it just me or is he lying through his teeth?" asked Gwen.   
"If it'll help Twyla's aim improve and boost her confidence," said Joana, "I'd lie, too. Come on, we need to practice."   
They walked on, seeing Jessie, Casey, and Cale in one passage talking. Kayura was still meditating and White Blaze was sleeping by the sorceress.   
"Wasn't Sekhmet training Casey?" Joana asked.   
"Maybe she finally got on his nerves," Gwen said.   
"Hey!" Casey ran up to them. "What's up?"   
"We're going to practice the special attacks," said Gwen. "Wasn't Sekhmet training you?"   
"Yeah, but he gave me a break," Casey grinned. "I'm watching Cale teach Jessie. He wants her to do the Flare and she's not too happy about the idea."   
"After what happened the last two times she used it," said Joana, "I can't blame her."   
The trio talked for a little while, and then Casey went back to Cale and Jessie. Gwen and Joana turned to a passage, not knowing that someone had already gone down into it.   
"Shall you go first," said Joana, "or I?"   
"You go," said Gwen, "you need to get in tune with the water."   
"If you insist." Joana pointed the spear down the tunnel. 

After answering the call of Nature, Sekhmet started walking out of the tunnel. Once back, he would most likely have to pry Casey away from Cale.   
Sekhmet heard a shout and thought it sounded like Joana. Then he heard a thundering rumble echo down the tunnel and Sekhmet was very glad that he had just gone to the bathroom.   
"Wait! Stop!" he cried and was knocked over by the water from Torrent's special attack; his cries were quickly replaced with, "Gurgle! Gasp!"   
The waves dissipated, leaving the now waterlogged Warlord facedown in mud. Sekhmet, coughing and gagging, raised his head and stared at the tunnel's exit.   
_Of all the attacks to get the backlash of, _he thought,_ why did it have to be this one? _Sekhmet hauled himself into a standing position along the wall, pressing himself against it to determine the safest escape.   
That was when he heard Gwen.   
Sekhmet looked up and had just enough time to release a much-outdated expletive, and cover his head before the ceiling cracked in half as he screamed. 

"What do you two think you're doing?"   
Gwen and Joana turned around and looked at Jessie. "We're practicing the special attacks," said Joana.   
"Without one of the Warlords watching?" Jessie crossed her arms.   
"Oh, come on, Jess," Casey walked up next to her.   
"We don't need them supervising us like we're little kids," said Gwen.   
"They know a lot more about the Armors than we do," Jessie said.   
"Yeah, we know," Gwen narrowed her eyes, "and whose side were the on before?"   
"Hold it!" Casey intervened. "Don't you thing you're acting just a little…" her voice trailed off as she and Jessie stared at the figure crawling out of the tunnel behind Gwen and Joana.   
"Should I try the Arrow Shock Wave?" they heard Twyla ask.   
"You do, you die!" Jessie shouted.   
Dayus dropped the target he had attempted to create for Twyla and looked at Cale, who had left Jessie and Casey to ask the Illusion Warlord where Sekhmet was.   
Cale looked at Dayus with concern, and then scanned the group. "Sekhmet?" he called.   
"What?" came a battered reply. Two horrified shrieks soon followed.   
Dayus, Twyla, and Cale quickly ran over to the other girls. Jessie and Casey had shocked looks on their faces; Gwen and Joana were babbling.   
"Oh my God!" the two girls were saying. "We're so sorry! We didn't mean to! Oh!"   
A black and blue, rather damp, and quite dusty Warlord of Venom was dragging himself out of the passage. Twyla reached out to heal him, bow in the other hand.   
Cale and Dayus laughed as he shrank back. "Uh, Twyla," Dayus chuckled.   
Twyla looked confused, then dropped the weapon, glared at the two standing Warlords, and knelt next to Sekhmet. "Anything broken?" she asked. "Anything I can do?"   
_All I wanted to do was release some waste,_ Sekhmet thought miserably to himself. "I think I'll be fine," he said hoarsely, and pointed to his attackers, both of whom looked stricken. "Help them, please."   
At this order, Joana burst into tears. "You aren't supposed to be that nice!" she garbled through her sobs as Gwen patted her back and gave their victim an apologetic glance.   
"The Armors do nasty things to our senses of perception," Gwen explained, looking at another certain Warlord. "…I'm sure she doesn't mean it."   
Casey looked oddly at Cale. "I wouldn't have said that," she murmured, "I'm sort of, of… neutral," she continued babbling to herself, tailing off as she went.   
In the center of another passage, as she had all day - regardless of the hazards - sat Kayura, legs crossed, with the Staff across her knees. On the ground, she had drawn a circle with a nine-pointed star. She meditated, drew something else in the dirt, and meditated again, seeming oblivious to the rest of the group. Looking up, she was surprised to find everyone in the corner.   
White Blaze opened his eyes. He looked at the group and then to Kayura. Both Ancient Clan member and tiger stood up and stretched.   
"I don't think," Kayura said slowly, "that a nine-pointed star is the key anymore." She and White Blaze walked over to the others. "What happened?" Kayura asked upon seeing Jessie and Twyla help Sekhmet to his feet.   
"He was drowned and buried alive," said Jessie.   
"We didn't know he was down there!" Gwen hissed and Joana looked as though she would cry.   
"Sekhmet," Cale said, "why were you-" he stopped and began to laugh.   
"What's so funny?" asked Dayus.   
"Think about it for a moment," Cale chuckled.   
Dayus pondered, and then looked at Sekhmet. "That has got to be the worst time to be caught off guard."   
"Shut up," growled Sekhmet.   
"Jessie, Twyla," Kayura spoke, "would you please help Sekhmet over to the next passage."   
"Sure," said Jessie, "no problem."   
The two Ronin girls helped the Warlord as they followed Kayura. Sekhmet sat on the ground and leaned against the wall, letting out a huge sigh. _I'll never hear the end of it,_ he thought.   
Twyla and Kayura used their healing powers while Jessie attempted to get as much dirt as she could out of Sekhmet's hair.   
"Before or after?" Kayura asked when they finished.   
"After," Sekhmet answered.   
"Look on the bright side," said Jessie, "at least you got your pants back up."   
"Jessie," scolded Kayura and Twyla started to snicker.   
"Oh, she's right," Sekhmet said.   
"I think, Jessie," said Twyla, "we should tell Casey that her teacher has cancelled the rest of her lesson for today."   
"Agreed." Jessie nodded at Sekhmet and went with Twyla back to the others. 

Jessie was still training with Cale - the other girls' lessons done for the day. Jessie had just finished using the Flare and smiled as it hit the wall, making a deep mark.   
"Do it again," said Cale, "you girls have to learn how use the Armors if we're ever going to get out of here."   
Jessie looked at him tiredly. "I don't think that's such a good-"   
"Again!" Cale yelled at her.   
Jessie braced herself and sighed in exhaustion, frustration, and to attempt to find her center. "Armor of Wildfire," she whispered and took a deep breath. "FLARE UP NOW!" Jessie gritted her teeth against the energy that wanted to surge from her body, willing it, to have at least some level of control.   
"Better," Cale said from behind her. The Flare hit the wall in front of them, then spilt and continued with less force along the wall in both directions. "What the…?" Cale asked.   
"Shit!" Jessie cursed and ran after one of the streams as it headed down the passage towards the others. "MOVE!" Jessie screamed down the hall of stone. "NOW!"   
Cale stood beside her and they waited a few moments for the Flare to burn itself out. "Let's go," he said and they ran down the tunnel.   
"Jessie," Twyla hissed through her teeth when they arrived, "if you ever do that again without warning us ahead of time-"   
"I didn't know it was going to split in half!" Jessie yelled.   
"What?" Kayura asked.   
"I told her to do the Flare again," said Cale. "She was aiming at the wall. But when the Flare hit the wall, it kept going. It's not her fault."   
"Wait a minute," said Casey, "where's Gwen and Joana?"   
White Blaze growled at them and looked down the passage.   
"Oh no!" Jessie bolted pass everyone. She gasped in horror as she came upon the still forms of her friends. 

"Joana, wake up."   
"Gwen, is that you?" Joana asked, rubbing her eyes. She sat up and looked at the scenery before her. "Wha...?"   
The lush green meadow was dotted with large trees and bushes. There was a large pool of water in front of a grand stone building. Several statues lined the steps leading to the magnificent doors.   
Joana couldn't believe what she was seeing. The last thing she remembered was discussing with Gwen which event had dragged them into this - their double date at Crystal Blue. They heard Jessie's warning too late and managed to lean forward...   
And now they were in this place.   
"Where are we?" Joana couldn't help asking.   
"It's definitely not the caves," said Gwen, "and I doubt that we're in the Stream." She stood up and looked at herself. "This isn't exactly my taste." She was wearing a less fancier silver-colored dress than she wore in the Stream, and Joana had on a pink dress with a similar design to Gwen's.   
Joana got to her feet and looked at the building. "Do you think it's safe to go in there?" she asked.   
"Only one way to find out," said Gwen.   
_I was afraid you'd say that,_ Joana thought and followed Gwen to the building. They pushed the doors open and walked inside.   
"Nice," Gwen said, looking around. "Does this place seem a little..."   
"Familiar?" Joana finished. She stopped at a large mirror and looked at her reflection. "Well, we look like ourselves. Should we take this as a good sign?"   
"I would," Gwen said.   
"Ah, there you are," a voice startled them. "I have been looking everywhere for you."   
Joana and Gwen turned to the speaker - a young woman wearing a similar outfit like theirs, with a strange pendant hanging around her neck. But what scared the two girls was that she looked exactly like Jessie!   
"Is there something wrong?" she asked.   
"Um… not really," said Gwen.   
The young woman frowned a little and walked closer to them. "Oh, for pity sake!" she sighed in exasperation. "First our Guardians and now the two of you!"   
"Guardians?" Gwen and Joana asked together.   
"Yes," said the Jessie-look-alike, "our Guardians."   
"So you aren't the only one that has a Guardian," Joana said.   
The young woman sighed again. "I believe that starting from the beginning would be best. What so you wish to know?"   
Joana and Gwen looked at each other, and then returned their gaze to the girl. "Well, for starters," said Joana, "what's your name? Because you look exactly like our friend Jessie."   
"I still say that is sounds rebellious, but I do like it. My name is Maria."   
"Nice to meet you," said Gwen and she squeezed Joana's hand a little. The pressure was returned; understanding the significance - Jessie's middle name was Marie. "I'm Gwen and this is Joana."   
"Very close to their names," Maria said, "I mean my two friends - well, and you are my friends, too, even if you are from the future. I am guessing that we are still friends if I am Jessie."   
"Yes," said Joana. "Maria, what is this place?"   
"The Temple of Callisto. It was built in her memory after she died near the end of the Great War - that was centuries ago. I am a priestess here as my mother was before me." A sad look came across Maria's face. "She died at childbirth. My father sent me away to keep me away from Zalinoa, my grandmother. She does not care that we are kin. All she cares about is that I am Callisto's Chosen."   
"That's what the Nether Soldiers have been calling Jessie," said Gwen.   
Maria nodded. "So Ryo has told me."   
"Ryo is here?!" Joana gasped.   
"Yes, he is in the body of my Guardian."   
_This is a long shot…_ Gwen thought and asked, "What about Kento, Cye, Sage, and Rowen?"   
"They are in the bodies of the other Guardians," Maria confirmed. "Two of them are yours. They have told us what has happened in the caves that you are trapped in," she frowned a little, "may I ask why - more appropriately - how did you get here?"   
"Kind of an accident, really," said Gwen.   
"You- I mean Jessie was practicing with Cale," said Joana, "I guess he had her do the Flare again and she yelled for us to look out, but we didn't move in time."   
"I see," Maria nodded. "So my power is still giving the Wildfire Armor, as Kento said, an extra umph?"   
"You could say that," Gwen smiled.   
"Can we see them?" Joana asked hopefully.   
"I am unfortunate to say that they are not here," Maria smiled sadly. "We are trying to keep them away from Andrashi and the others."   
"Who's Andrashi?" Gwen asked.   
"My cousin."   
"Why couldn't I help thinking about Anubis when you said 'Andrashi'?"   
"Maybe Andrashi is Anubis," shrugged Maria.   
_Then I'll keep quiet about him being a spirit,_ Gwen thought, _but it does explain why Jessie can see him._ "Who else are you trying to hide them from?"   
"Steven, Kyle, David, and Katrina."   
"Sekhmet, Cale, Dayus, and Kayura," said Joana.   
"I beg your pardon?" Maria raised an eyebrow.   
"Their names just popped into my head."   
"Mine too," said Gwen.   
"So all of us have met up again," Maria smiled brightly. "I would love to know what your time is like; I have so many questions to ask. But I think it would be best if I send you back to your bodies."   
"You can do that?" Joana asked.   
"I can," said Maria, "with Jessie's help."   
"How can Jessie help you?" Gwen asked.   
"I am certain that her automatic will begin to function." Maria raised her hands. "Ready?" Both girls nodded. "I will tell them that you were here," said Maria, "but all I ask is that you do not tell the others what happened. You may tell them that I am a priestess, that is all."   
"You got it, sis," Joana said.   
"Sis?"   
"Jessie and I call each other that."   
"Cute," Maria smiled and started to chant. 

"That's amazing," said Kayura to no one in particular. "Their Armors seem to have absorbed part of the blast. I wonder if it's because all of you are like elements, or if it's because earth and water can be used to extinguish fire, or-"   
"Either help me or shut up!" hissed Twyla, who was having trouble getting her friends to regain conscious even thought the Armors appeared to be healing them.   
Jessie was shaking violently; Cale and Casey were doing their best to calm her down. She broke away from them and went to her knees in front of Gwen and Joana. Reaching out her hand between them, Jessie mumbled something and gold lightning sprung from her hand, entering each of her friends.   
As Kayura managed to catch Jessie before she collapsed, the two girls groaned and opened their eyes.   
"Are you okay?" Twyla asked.   
"Yeah," said Joana quietly, "we went someplace again."   
"A temple where Jessie was a priestess," added Gwen, as Jessie shook her head and got up, pushing away help.   
Joana looked as though a great idea had suddenly hit her. "The two Jessies must have incanted at the same time to send us back!"   
"But she doesn't incant!" said Casey. "That's Twy's thing!"   
"Oh, she did, all right," said Twyla, "I heard her, but it wasn't in any language I've ever heard before!"   
"Then how did she…" Dayus left his question unfinished as all eyes went to Jessie, sitting against the wall with her head resting on her drawn up knees.   
Sekhmet walked over to Jessie and crouched next to her. He lightly touched Jessie's shoulder and she lifted her pale face up. "Would you like to borrow my helmet?" Sekhmet asked with a light grin.   
Jessie smiled and shook her head. "No," she said, "I think I already emptied out my stomach."   
"Jessie," said Cale, "let's call it a day."   
"Won't get any argument from me," Jessie said, standing up. She turned to Gwen and Joana. "What happened?"   
"We didn't hear you in time," said Gwen.   
"And you incanted, Jess," Twyla said.   
"No," said Jessie, "I do not incant. That's your department, Twyla."   
"Well, you did, Jessie," Kayura said. "Twyla heard you and so did I."   
"The priestess-Jessie said that she needed Jessie's help," Joana said. "She knew that Jessie's automatic would start-"   
"Did anyone else just feel a chill?" asked Twyla, looking around nervously. "Or is it just me?"   
"It's you," said Casey.   
"No," Dayus said, "there is something wrong."   
"Oh, come on," said Kayura, "I don't feel anything."   
"Then would you mind telling the three of us what we're feeling?" Jessie asked.   
"Make it five," said Cale and Sekhmet nodded.   
"You're imagining things," said Gwen.   
"We're not," said Jessie, "but why just the five of us?"   
They looked at each other nervously. White Blaze started growling as he looked down a tunnel that had not yet been traveled.   
"Nether Soldiers?" Twyla asked.   
"No," answered Sekhmet, "something else…"   
A low hum echoed around them, and Nether Spirits flew into the room.   
"Run!" shouted Dayus, and everyone scattered in terror.   
Jessie ran for the passage that the others were heading to, and a Nether Spirit appeared in front of her. Jessie stopped short and stared at the deathly blue face and colorless eyes. She looked around and saw that four more were floating around her. She was trapped.   
"Help!" Jessie cried, and screamed as the Nether Spirits struck her with their power.   
"Get away from her!" Kayura shouted. The Staff appeared in her and she threw it. The Staff sailed through the air and landed next to Jessie. The rings clanged loudly and several small beams of light shot out, striking all Nether Spirits. The demonic entities flew aimlessly around the room, and then disappeared.   
"Jessie?" Kayura looked at her with extreme worry, but Jessie didn't answer.   
"Sis?" Joana asked as fear spread through the group.   
Jessie was shaking and looked very pale. One hand went to her mouth and her other arm wrapped around her stomach. Jessie fell to her knees, leaned over, and vomited.   
Everyone gasped as they realized that the red liquid that had erupted from Jessie's mouth was pure blood. Jessie's eyes rolled up and she collapsed to the ground; her breathing had turned to uneven gasps.   
Sekhmet reached her first and held Jessie in his arms. Sekhmet put his hand on her forehead. "She's burning up!" he said.   
Kayura put her hands on the sides of Jessie's head and closed her eyes. They snapped open quickly and she looked at Jessie in alarmed disbelief. "Her power is rejecting Wildfire!"   
"What do you mean 'rejecting'?!" Casey exclaimed. "They liked each other so much, it almost killed us!"   
_I don't understand,_ Kayura thought, _why is reacting like this?_   
"Can't you take Wildfire off her?" Joana asked.   
"No."   
"But it'll kill her!" Gwen cried.   
Kayura shook her head. "Take it off or leave it on - either way…" she didn't dare finish. It was the last thing they needed to hear, let alone think.   
"She was fine before the Nether Spirits got here!" cried Twyla.   
"The Nether Spirits," said Cale, and he looked at the other Warlords. "That's it! Six years ago, remember?"   
Dayus nodded. "The dust. It was used on us three, Ryo, Rowen, and White Blaze."   
"Some of the dust must still be on our Armors," said Sekhmet. "That's why only the five of us felt the chill."   
"And why Jessie's power is acting this way," said Kayura. "It must have been tricked into believing that Wildfire is evil, and Wildfire doesn't want to separate from Jessie's power."   
"Forgive the pun," said Gwen, "but we're caught between a rock and a hard place, aren't we?"   
"Unfortunately, yes," Kayura said. She thought for a moment and said, "Sekhmet lay her down. Dayus, Cale, Twyla, I'll need your help."   
"What are you going to do?" Sekhmet asked, gently laying Jessie on the ground.   
"I remember the words Badamon used when he created the dust," Kayura said, "I have to get the dust off Wildfire and your Armors, too."   
"What about us?" Casey asked.   
"The dust was just used on us," said Cale, "Kento, Sage, and Cye were in the dungeons." He knelt next to Sekhmet, and Dayus and Twyla knelt across from them. White Blaze stood by Jessie's feet, his paws on her shins.   
"Hold her down," said Kayura and the four did as they were told. Kayura put her hands on Jessie's shoulders, closed her eyes, and started to chant. She repeated the words Badamon had used first then changed them, calling the dust away from the Armors.   
Jessie's body convulsed and she screamed, stopping when Kayura finished chanting. Kayura opened her eyes and saw a sparkling ball floating before her, and amazed looks on the others.   
Kayura held her hands just a few inches away from the ball, being careful not to touch it, and used her power to move the dust away from them. She brought it over to the Staff and eliminated the dust.   
Kayura walked back to the dust victims and checked them, starting with Jessie whose breathing had returned to normal. "The dust is gone," Kayura said when she finished.   
Everyone sighed. "What about Jessie?" Joana asked.   
"Let her sleep," said Kayura.   
"Why don't we do the same?" Twyla suggested. "Hey, follow the leader." 

Late that night, Kayura woke Dayus, and nodded towards the other two Warlords. Sighing a little, Dayus woke Sekhmet and Cale. The four Warlords went into a nearby passage and sat down in a circle.   
Kayura rubbed at her neck in exhaustion and surveyed her companions. She waved Dayus away before he could continue her activity. "There is a reason why I called you together without the five of them awake," she said, "and it isn't just to talk about their progress."   
"So?" asked Sekhmet. "What is this all-important and sleep depriving reason?"   
"You're still cranky because of that tunnel-" Cale began, but was hushed by the looks sent his way by Sekhmet and Kayura.   
"Well," Kayura changed the subject, "we can't sense any evil in the girls, right?" The others nodded and Cale reddened slightly. Kayura went on, "Did it ever make you stop and think… these girls are psychic. They aren't normal. They knew that they weren't normal and they sought each other out. They must have had… had clandestine slumber parties to learn how to use their frightening powers..."   
"We get the point, love," said Dayus. "They aren't average, but what are you getting at?"   
"I want to know who they are. And I want to know where they are from."   
"Didn't Anubis trace their lines for you already?" asked Cale.   
Kayura shook her head. "I don't mean where their families are from," she said, "I mean their spirits. Just because they are mortals from the Mortal Realm now, doesn't mean that they always were."   
The Warlords exchanged looks. Dayus spoke up, "What are you suggesting?"   
Kayura sighed in frustration. "I don't know," she said, "but the connection between Jessie and Ryo still can't be explained. And as far as I know, none of the other girls had any connections like that with any of the other Ronins."   
The four remained quiet for a long time. It was true - they couldn't figure out how Ryo and Jessie could hear the other's thoughts. What was even more confusing, as well as frightening, was how strong their mental link had become in such a short period of time.   
"Despite how things turned out," Cale said. "If their link started after all this, I'd say it's because of Wildfire."   
"But it's not because of Wildfire," said Sekhmet. "Ever since Jessie arrived in Japan, she and Ryo could sense if there was something wrong with each other."   
"And the day after moving into Mia's house," said Dayus, "Jessie and Ryo started hearing each other's thoughts, and she'd been only in Japan for a month."   
"I know," Cale nodded. "Now they can have conversations with just their minds and they can feel each other's pain."   
"When we get out of here," said Kayura, "we have to find out the reason why they have that link as soon as possible."   
Dayus looked at his wife. "Don't you think that'll be dangerous, concerning Ryo?"   
"I know it will," Kayura looked at the other Warlords. "It's desperate… but we don't have much of a choice. Jessie's willing to help, and she's positive that Ryo will, too."   
"Even though his condition?" Sekhmet asked.   
"But won't that make him vulnerable?" asked Cale.   
"Most likely it will," Kayura said. "That's why we can't let our guard down when we do this."   
"Do you think she knows?" Dayus asked.   
"I don't know," said Kayura. "She hasn't said anything, yet. But for both of their sakes, we cannot fail."   
Three heads nodded in agreement.   
  
July 8, 2000 

Arigato, Kaos! I've finally got this done and I hope all you readers out there forgive me - I have a lack of typing skills. Not to mention I'm working close to 40hrs weekly now that school is out. I know I told someone that I'd have this out after May 20… I didn't think it'd be this late.   
I know there's a few holes in this fic, the main is - where are the Ronins? Squeaky is taking care of that. She has most of it typed, but has yet to post it. So, when she does post it, I recommend reading it after reading this part.   
Now before any Sekhmet fans (you know who you are) decide to flame me because of what he went through in this part, my partner in writing, Squeaky, made that scenario up along with a few others in here (and I hope she's forgiven me for not mentioning her in Part 13).   
So if you want to flame me for putting that event in here, be my guest. As long as you remember to flame the creator of that idea: [SqueakyJ79@yahoo.com][1]

~Janime 

She's gonna kill me…   
  


   [1]: mailto: SqueakyJ79@yahoo.com



	16. Controlled By A Thread

Warrior Call Part Fifteen

Ronin Warriors 

Warrior Call 

By: Janime 

Part Fifteen – Controlled By A Thread   
********** 

Joana shifted her position and moaned in her sleep. She had been looking forward to sleep, but this was not restful. 

"You missed a great movie," said Casey.   
"It must have been," Jessie was answering her.   
Joana looked down at herself. She was see-through, a spirit in the Torrent sub-armor. She looked up again.   
"So we hit the mall after the movie," Gwen admitted.   
"Why didn't you say that you were going to the mall?" Jessie asked. "I would have gone with you."   
Joana felt a searing pain in her head as her other self spoke. "You said that you weren't feeling well, sis."   
Joana screamed over the conversation, but no one heard her. "You lied, Jessie! You lied to us!" Tears ran down her cheeks and her breath was ragged as the pain continued. "What happened? What exactly didn't you tell us?" She dropped to her knees and sobbed as the pain slowly ebbed.   
There was a crack and Joana looked up as Jessie read her fortune.   
_I remember that…_ She leaned forward, feeling like a very important thought was on the verge of coming – something that was crucial – and listened as the five fortunes were read. 

Joana shot into a sitting position, and full alertness with a sharp intake of breath. Swallowing hard, she looked around her at the group. Her first instinct was to try go back to sleep, her second to wake Jessie and Twyla – but both of these felt wrong. As much as she was frightened to, Joana knew that she had to talk to Kayura. She willed herself to stop shaking and stood up.   
Being careful not to wake anyone, Joana slowly walked over to Kayura. She lightly touched the sorceress' shoulder. Kayura's eye opened and she looked at her.   
"Joana?" Kayura blinked.   
"I have to talk to you," Joana whispered.   
Kayura looked at her and nodded. She slid out of her husband's arms so he wouldn't wake, got to her feet, and walked with Joana down a passage. "What's wrong?" Kayura asked.   
Joana paused, trying to find the right words to explain. "I- I don't usually have dreams the way Jessie or-"   
"If you are bothered by it, Joana," Kayura said, "it must mean something. Even if it only means something to you."   
"That's just it. It wasn't a dream really. It was a memory." Joana explained how she had watched herself and her friends the day after they had arrived, feeling the pain when she knew Jessie was lying, and her suspicions about their fortunes.   
"So if the quirks of fate had all of us meet up," Joana concluded, "I'm pretty sure that it was the quirks of fate that gave us those fortunes. And to me, that means that this was supposed to happen," she sighed. "I don't know why, but I can feel it."   
Kayura nodded. "Could you repeat the fortunes one more time for me?"   
Joana took a deep breath and nodded. "Sure, Jessie got, 'You will control and be protected by the powers of Nature'."   
"Which we know to be true, because she was protected by controllers of the power of Nature before she was controlling any. Go on."   
"Casey got, 'Love can be anywhere even in Darkness'."   
"That doesn't explain Halo, but it does explain the way Cale has been acting and looking at her," Kayura grinned. "I was hoping that I had been imagining that," she shrugged, "but they wouldn't have been able to meet if Jessie wasn't in trouble, right?"   
"Probably not," Joana giggled, "and he wouldn't have had the opportunity to, what did you say, 'bond' with her?"   
"What was Gwen's fortune?" Kayura asked.   
"'Emotions need nutrition as much as the body'."   
"Well, that certainly points her to connecting to Hardrock."   
Joana nodded. "Mine was, 'Let your intuition guide you like the waves in the Sea'."   
Kayura bit her lip. "The Sea is Torrent, and I'd say that you were following your intuition tonight."   
"Why was I yelling at Jessie?"   
"I'm not sure, Joana, but you're probably right; she must have stayed inside because she had just been chased by a Nether Soldier."   
Joana shuddered at the memory of the one honing in on her at Crystal Blue. "I don't blame her!"   
"One left, correct?" Kayura asked. "On to a happier thought."   
"Twy's was, 'Though your feet are on the ground, look to the stars for guidance'."   
"Strata. Does she often look for guidance?"   
Joana shook her head. "Twyla gives guidance."   
"I see," Kayura shut her eyes momentarily. "I will tell you this Joana, you haven't been the only one with specific dreams. Ryo had one of Jessie wearing the Wildfire Armor the day after they saved her."   
"Oh boy," Joana said. "Were we in his dream, too?"   
"He didn't say," Kayura answered, "but who knows." _I only pray that it doesn't happen,_ she thought. "I think it would be best to get some more sleep. We'll talk about this with the others, okay?"   
Joana nodded. "Okay." 

"Why do they always have to have meetings without telling us what they're about?" Casey asked.   
"How should I know?" said Twyla. "I'm not a mind reader."   
"Forget about the Warlords for now," said Gwen, "we have someone else to worry about."   
The four looked at Jessie. Their friend was still asleep, and they could tell that whatever she was dreaming was not very pleasant. White Blaze growled as he sat by Jessie.   
"I wonder what she's dreaming about," Twyla said.   
"Don't know," said Joana. Can't be any worse than what I dreamt, she thought. 

_ Jessie walked through the rubble of the Dynasty. She couldn't believe that such a grand place had been demolished to practically nothing. She pulled her white robe around herself tighter, and rubbed the strange gold markings that covered her knuckles and wrists. Passing by a shattered mirror, Jessie saw gold markings along her forehead, jaw, and neck._   
_ Someone cried out from pain. Jessie looked around and saw no one. She continued on and the mournful cries grew louder. Not far ahead, someone was lying facedown. Jessie ran to the person and held him in her arms._   
_ "Ryo!" Jessie cried. He was badly beaten. The white robe he wore was covered with bloodstains. His face was very pale, making the red markings he had seem very bright._   
_ Ryo's eyes opened a little. "I'm sorry, Jessie," he said between gasps._   
_ "Don't talk," Jessie said, "save your strength. We'll get out of here."_   
_ A dark laughter cut through the air._   
_ "Talpa…" Ryo whispered, and Jessie tightened her hold around him._   
_ Suddenly the floor disappeared and they fell. Jessie felt Ryo being torn from her arms, and she hit the ground. Stunned, Jessie raised her head and gasped in horror._   
_ Talpa was looming over her, with Ryo embedded in the center of his breastplate._   
_ "You tried so hard, Wildfire," Talpa said, "but you have failed."_   
_ "He'll never be yours!" Jessie screamed at him._   
_ "You still don't understand yet, do you, child?" Talpa laughed and reached for her. "Both of you are already mine."_

Jessie screamed and sat up so quickly that she startled her friends.   
"It's okay, Jessie," said Joana, hugging her. "It's okay. We're here."   
"Must have been one hell of a nightmare," said Casey.   
"Oh, believe me," Jessie said in a shaky voice, "it was the king of nightmares."   
"Which Warlord?" Twyla asked.   
"None," Jessie sighed and relaxed a little. "Speaking of the Warlords, where are they?"   
"Somewhere," answered Gwen, "up to something, no doubt."   
"What do you mean?" Jessie asked.   
"I guess because we saw the Ronins' memories," said Twyla, "it's… well…"   
"It's kind of hard to… you know… like them." Joana flinched from Jessie's look.   
"But they've changed," Jessie said defensively.   
"How would you know?" asked Casey.   
Jessie pointed to her sub-armor. "What am I wearing? A clown suit?" Disgusted, Jessie got to her feet and walked away. White Blaze tailing after her.   
"Thank you," said Kayura. Jessie stopped and looked at the Warlords. "For what you said," Kayura continued, "it means a lot to us. Ryo's the only one that trusts all four of us."   
"I trust you because I know you," said Jessie. "Not from Ryo's point of view, but my own opinion. Although, I do have one word that sums up your past."   
"What's that?" asked Dayus.   
"Brutal – that's all I have to say. The four of you were brutal."   
"Thank you," Sekhmet grinned.   
Jessie laughed a little and looked back towards her friends. "My advice to you: stay away from them for a while. I don't understand why they're acting like this."   
"What about you?" Cale asked.   
"I'll be around," Jessie said and walked down another passage. 

White Blaze watched Jessie pace back and forth, as she tried to figure out why her friends had changed their attitudes towards the Warlords. Why were they acting like this? They were fine with the Warlords before they got stuck in these caves. Jessie hated taking sides, but the Warlords had done so much for her. After all, they were her family.   
_No, wait a minute,_ Jessie thought and a strange feeling began inside her – two sides, each wanting her to say what they wanted. _I care about the Warlords a lot, she thought, but I haven't know them long enough to call them family, yet._   
She gasped as something inside her, like a piece of string, had snapped. And in that moment, Jessie felt her control return. She didn't even notice that Ryo's feelings had been dominating over hers.   
"That's it," Jessie whispered with a smile. "That's it!"   
White Blaze looked at her as if she had just lost her mind, and ran after Jessie as she ran back to the Warlords.   
"Kayura! Kayura!" Jessie said happily. "I figured it out!"   
"Figured what out?" Kayura asked.   
"Ryo loves you."   
"What?!"   
"If this is your idea of a joke," Dayus began.   
"No, not that way!" Jessie said. "Ryo loves Mia that way. He loves Kayura like a sister, and he loves the three of you like brothers."   
The Warlords looked at each other in surprise. They never knew that Ryo would consider them family, although the Warlords had always thought of the Ronin leader as a brother.   
"Always thought of Ryo like family," Cale said.   
"He thinks of you the same way," said Jessie. "His feelings were dominating mine."   
"Dominating yours?" Sekhmet asked.   
"Well…" Jessie shifted uncomfortably. "I'm just going to say it. If I insult you, I'm very sorry. Ryo has known you a lot longer than I have. I care about you a lot and I owe you my life, but I haven't known you long enough to have the same opinion like Ryo does."   
The Warlords looked at Jessie for a moment, looked at each other, and then smiled at Jessie. "We understand," said Kayura.   
"And you're right about owing us your life," Dayus grinned.   
"You might as well make me immortal so I can pay back the debt," Jessie smiled back.   
"Now you were talking about Ryo's feelings dominating yours," Sekhmet brought up.   
"I know it sounds weird," said Jessie, "but it's true. Ryo's feelings and mine were actually fighting each other. When I got mine admitted, it felt like something had snapped, and then I felt Ryo's feeling separate from mine."   
"It does sound rather strange," admitted Kayura, "but it does explain why you and your friends are acting like the Ronins."   
"So what do we do?" Cale asked.   
"You four stay out of their sight," Jessie said. "If I can get them to say their opinions about you – hopefully their not worse than the Ronins' – maybe they'll snap out of it like I did."   
"Good luck," said Dayus.   
Jessie grinned and casually walked back to her friends. "Hello, everybody."   
"What are you up to, Jessie?" Twyla asked.   
"Oh, nothing really," smiled Jessie. "I just need a little bit of information, and I think I'll start with you, Twyla."   
"About what?"   
"What's your opinion of Sekhmet?"   
"He'd be a great snake charmer," Twyla answered.   
"How about Cale?"   
"Mogli from 'The Jungle Book'."   
"Dayus?"   
"A warped Spiderman."   
"Okay," Jessie couldn't help smiling. "And what is your opinion of Kayura? Remember, Twy, I want your opinion."   
Twyla's mouth opened, but she didn't say a word.   
"Twy?" Casey looked at her.   
"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.   
"I…" Twyla's voice sounded as if she was having trouble speaking. "I… I guess she's pretty good, and maybe she could teach me a couple of new healing spells." Twyla gasped and put her hand near her throat. "That was weird."   
"What?" asked Joana.   
"It felt like…"   
"A string inside you had snapped?" Jessie supplied.   
"Yeah," Twyla looked at her, "how did you know that?"   
"I'll tell you later. Casey," Jessie turned to the blonde girl, "what is your opinion of Kayura?"   
"I want the name of her plastic surgeon," Casey said.   
"Every woman does. What about Dayus?"   
"He must worship Halloween."   
"And Sekhmet?"   
"That song 'Voodoo' by Godsmack should be dedicated to him."   
"Casey," Jessie looked at her friend, "what is your opinion of Cale?"   
Casey made a gagging noise. "He's… not so bad," she managed to say, "and I think he's a great swordsman. Eep… what was that?"   
"No doubt the string," Jessie said. "Sis."   
"Why me?" Joana muttered.   
"Too bad. What is your opinion of Kayura?"   
"She's nice and a good sorceress."   
"And Dayus?"   
"Does he know about April First?"   
"Cale?"   
"He should take care of the timber wolves at Yosemite National Park."   
"Okay, Joana, what is your opinion of Sekhmet?"   
Joana started to make a high-pitched squeaking noise. "I guess… he's okay, but I don't like snakes and he reminds me of them." Joana gasped.   
_Okay, maybe not worse, but bad enough,_ Jessie thought and turned to Gwen. "What do you think about Sekhmet?"   
"The king of snakes," Gwen answered.   
"Cale?"   
"When's the next full moon?"   
"And Kayura?"   
"She looks great for her age."   
"All right, Gwen, what is your opinion of Dayus?"   
Gwen made a sour face. "He's not so bad… and he does make impressive illusions." She gasped and looked at Jessie. "Okay, what's with that weird string snapping as you called it."   
"You're back in control."   
"Back in control?" echoed Casey.   
"Yep," Jessie said. "Believe it or not, the Ronins' feelings were dominating over ours. That's why we've been acting like them."   
"Oh man," said Twyla. "Are the Warlords mad at us?"   
"Don't worry," Cale's voice spoke, "we're not."   
The Warlords appeared leaning against the wall. Dayus grinned at Jessie. "You said to stay out of sight, not out of the room."   
Jessie shook her head. "You have me there," she sighed in defeat.   
"You were listening all this time?" Joana asked.   
"And miss all the wonderful things you were saying about us?" Sekhmet pointed at her. "Not a chance."   
"Leave them alone," said Kayura.   
"It was your idea," said Dayus and flinched from his wife's glare.   
"Hold it!" Jessie intervened. "Now that we're kind of back to normal, the five of us have something for the four of you to hear."   
"What is it?" asked Cale.   
"We've been screwed," said Casey.   
Kayura raised her eyebrow. "Meaning?" she asked upon hearing the different definitions of the term.   
"We have the wrong Armors," Jessie cleared.   
"Couldn't you have said 'had'?" Joana whispered to Casey.   
"How do you figure that?" asked Sekhmet.   
"Well, for starters," said Jessie, "Joana can't swim, and Twyla can't aim; these two should switch. I can't lead, Gwen wouldn't hurt a fly, and Casey's not exactly wise, here-"   
"Hey!" Casey yelled.   
"No offense, Casey," Jessie said, "but there was that incident with the trucker…"   
Judging by the looks on Twyla, Gwen, and Joana's faces, Jessie had brought up something that should have been left alone.   
Casey didn't appear to be affected by it. "Oh, really?" she asked. "At least I didn't get us into this mess. I know how to listen to other people."   
"At least I didn't get the Halo Sword stuck in a rock," Jessie countered.   
"At least I didn't almost kill everyone with the Wildfire Flare."   
"At least I don't have the hots for a certain male Warlord."   
"What?!" the other four women cried as the three men shouted, "Who?!"   
Casey turned her head. "Oh, please."   
"And I quote," Jessie grinned evilly, "'He is so handsome'." Casey's eyes widened. Jessie went on, "'I especially love his-'"   
"YOU!" Casey shrieked. She jumped to her feet and gave chase.   
"Hide me! Save me! Help me! Save me!" Jessie cried, running around in attempt to escape her friend's wrath.   
Finally, Kayura, Twyla, Gwen, and Joana grabbed Casey and held her, while Jessie ducked behind the male trio for protection.   
"You are dead!" Casey yelled. "D-e-a-d! DEAD!"   
Jessie peeked out between Dayus and Sekhmet. "Maybe next time you won't leave your diary out in the open," she said.   
"You read her diary?!" shouted Gwen.   
"It was an accident," Jessie rested her elbows on the two Warlords' shoulders. "I swear I thought I was reading a harlequin novel," she grinned. "Until I came upon a very, very detailed passage."   
"I am going to kill you!" Casey hissed.   
"For now," said Kayura, "no one does any kind of harm to anyone else. Handle this after we get home." Kayura and the others released Casey.   
"So, uh, Jessie," Cale whispered, "which one of us does she like?"   
Jessie stepped away and faced them. "Eenie, menie, minie… I think I'll keep that to myself." She turned around. "Oh, Casey."   
"What?" Casey glared at her.   
Jessie smiled. "Bok, bok, bok, ba-cok."   
"Come on, Casey," Kayura quickly dragged the fuming girl to the next passage. "Why don't we do a little training?"   
Casey dug her heals into the ground and looked at Jessie. "I just want to let you know," Casey said, "that Sage had a crush on Mia."   
"I know," Jessie said, "he told me."   
Sputtering, Casey let Kayura pull her away.   
"You are bad, Jess," said Twyla.   
"Thank you very much," she bowed.   
"So are you going to tell?" asked Dayus.   
"For now, the secret stays with me," Jessie said. 

Even though the others were asleep, Kayura was wide-awake. She didn't have anything against Casey personally, but if she did have a liking to Dayus… Kayura wasn't about to compete with the American girl.   
But just to make sure it wouldn't come to that, Kayura reached over and lightly shook Jessie awake. The Ronin girl blinked her eyes and looked at Kayura.   
"I'm sorry to wake you," Kayura whispered, "but there's something I really need to know."   
"What?" Jessie asked quietly.   
"I know you said that you wouldn't say who Casey likes, but…" Kayura looked at Jessie, hoping she would understand.   
Jessie did and patted Kayura's hand. "Rest easy, Kayura," she said, "it's not Dayus."   
"Thank you." Kayura nodded to her, and both women went back to sleep. As she drifted off to sleep, Kayura couldn't help wondering which of the other two Warlords Casey liked – hoping it was the one she thought.   
  



	17. Crystal Sleep

Warrior Call Part Sixteen

Ronin Warriors 

Warrior Call 

By Janime 

Part Sixteen – Crystal Sleep   
********** 

"I say we've been here for at least two weeks," Casey said as everyone walked further into the cave.   
"It feels like it," said Joana.   
"This place is just too creepy," said Gwen.   
"Unfortunately, we can't leave yet," Cale said.   
They stopped and all but Jessie sat down. Twyla looked at her. "Jess?"   
"Don't mind me," she said, "I'm just thinking."   
"What about?" asked Kayura.   
"Casey's right, it does feel as though we've been here for two weeks," Jessie looked at them. "But the thing that gets me is that none of us are hungry or thirsty. And each of us has gone to the bathroom at least once-"   
Cale and Dayus began to snicker, and received a glare from their fellow Venom Warlord.   
Jessie shook her head and continued, "What kind of place stops you from feeling hunger? We would have been very close to starvation only after a couple of days."   
"I really haven't given it much thought, but you're right," said Kayura.   
"No doubt that it's someone with power from the Nether Realm," said Dayus. "I don't just mean because of the Spirits and Soldiers."   
Silence fell among them, broken occasionally with a purr from White Blaze.   
Jessie sighed. "Okay," she said, "believe it or not, I am saying this – let's go get Michael."   
"You're serious?" Twyla asked in shock.   
"Yes."   
"But you said…" Joana began.   
"For the Ronins' sake and yours, I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue." The look on Jessie's face said it all. "Maybe I have been acting childish, and maybe it's time I apologized to Michael."   
"Jessie," said Gwen.   
"I still say he's hiding something," Jessie raised her hand.   
"But can you go into the Stream, Jessie?" Sekhmet asked. "Last time you had to leave rather quickly."   
"Just going to have to chance it," she shrugged.   
"I don't like it," Kayura said, "but we're running out of options. What would you have to do when you're in the Stream?"   
"Try to get into the Caverns," said Joana. "There must be a way to remove that plate on the doors."   
"Because I can't get near it," said Jessie.   
Kayura closed her eyes momentarily. "How about I go into the Stream with you, and Jessie stays out with Dayus, Cale, and Sekhmet. When we get the seal off, Jessie can go into the Stream, and then you can look for Michael."   
"Sounds good," said Gwen.   
Kayura, Twyla, Gwen, Joana, and Casey sat in a circle and went into the Stream. They arrived at the Cavern doors and looked at the seal.   
"Can you materialize weapons here?" Kayura asked.   
"Not really," said Twyla, "we mostly rely on our powers."   
"That's what I thought." Kayura raised her hands. "Keep your guard up, everyone. I'm going to try and break this thing." She began to chant, focusing her power on the seal.   
"I hate to rush you, Kayura," Dayus said, "but just in case we have company."   
"Don't worry," said Joana, "we'll try to be quick."   
"We'll tell you to get out if they come here," said Jessie. "Just break that seal."   
_I'm trying,_ Kayura thought and continued to chant. She pointed at the seal and a beam of light shot from her hands. It hit the seal, which shattered and the doors opened. "Okay, Jessie," said Kayura, "it's safe for you to come in now."   
Jessie walked over to her friends. She looked at the other Warlords, and knelt between Kayura and Joana. Jessie closed her eyes and entered the Stream.   
Kayura touched her arm. "Good luck," she said. "If you need any help, call us." She left.   
"Okay," Jessie looked at her friends, "let's go." They walked into the Caverns.   
"What a mess," said Gwen. "It looks like a tornado went through here."   
"We'll help Michael redecorate when we're home," said Twyla, stepping over a smashed table. "Jessie, can you Track?"   
"It's gotten better," Jessie said, "but I have an idea. Remember when Gwen and Joana weren't themselves?"   
"Gwen is a Shield and I'm a Seer," said Joana.   
"A Shield that can also be used as an Anchor to hold on to," Jessie reminded. "If we all try to combine our powers, maybe we can find Michael a lot faster."   
"What are you doing?" they heard Dayus ask.   
"We're going to try something that might help us find Michael," answered Jessie. "It might take a little while."   
"Don't forget we can't protect you girls forever," said Cale.   
"Why does he have to keep calling us 'girls'?" Casey gritted. 

The hours went by and the five Americans were still in the Stream. Without much progress, the Warlords guessed.   
Jessie opened her eyes and a sad look came across her face. He friends opened their eyes and looked at Jessie with worry.   
"What's wrong, sis?" Joana asked.   
"Where's Michael?" asked Casey.   
Jessie lowered her head. "I can't find him."   
"What do you mean you can't find him?!" Twyla was panicked. "I don't get it! We got the Anchor holding part of you to us so you can give yourself over, and the Antenna helping you out, so-"   
"I told you that I haven't been practicing!" snapped Jessie. "And I'm getting tired!"   
"You should try, Gwen," said Joana. "If Jess and I hold you, and Twy calms down enough to make sure we stay connected, it should have the same effect." She looked meaningfully at Twyla, who rolled her eyes but settled back into her meditation position.   
"Is that okay for you, Casey?" Joana asked. "Do you need a break?"   
"Look," said Casey, "I'm still not sure what I'm doing-"   
"Can we not start that again?" called Cale. "How long do expect us to guard you girls?"   
Casey glared at him. "I resent being called a-"   
Gwen clamped her hand over Casey's mouth. "One more try, please?" said Gwen. "Just meditate again, Casey, if I'm going to try this…" Casey nodded and Gwen removed her hand.   
"Ready, sis?" Joana asked.   
"How do you know that Gwen can Track?" asked Jessie.   
Joana shrugged then grinned. "Trust me. Pun intended."   
Jessie sighed. "Let's get going. Not like Mike wanted me to find him anyway…"   
"When we do find him," said Twyla, "no bodily harm to the Cavern Watcher whatsoever."   
"All right," Jessie grumbled.   
They entered the Steam again. This time Gwen became the center-point for their powers – seeking, probing, and searching the Cavern for the Watcher.   
Gwen and Jessie's mental eyes flew open. "The Vault!" they said as one, and all five ran to the stairwell and down the steps.   
There wasn't much rubble blocking the iron door, so the girls had no trouble clearing a path. Twyla and Casey grabbed the handle, turned it one-quarter clockwise, and pulled it open.   
Joana peeked inside. "Michael?" she called.   
"I'm right here," someone coughed. Joana ran into the Vault and helped the raven-haired man out. "Thank the heavens you're all right," said Michael as he sat on a piece of stone. "All of you."   
"Same goes for you, Mike," said Gwen.   
"How did you get locked in there?" Casey asked.   
"I did that to myself," Michael confessed. "I placed everything important in the Vault along with the sacred Scrolls. Once everything was stored safely, I walked in and closed the door." He smiled at them. "I knew you would come."   
"We had a hard time getting here," said Twyla. "Are you going to be okay?"   
"I'll be fine," Michael looked at the room. "Although, I do predict having a headache later on."   
"Michael," said Jessie, "the Ronin Warriors… we don't know where they are. Can you help us find them?"   
"I know of your situation," said the Cavern Watcher, "but I'm sorry. I cannot help you."   
"What?" Joana looked at him.   
"But, Michael…" Gwen said.   
"Mike," Jessie said, "if this about when I punched you-"   
"No, Jessie, it's not," Michael stood up and walked over to her. "You had every right to hit me, Jessie. I should have told you about your power a long time ago, but I couldn't and still can't. I'm sorry that I can't help you find the Ronins. You have to find them, my dear."   
"But how? I haven't practiced my Tracking in a long time."   
"Time has no meaning in some places. You still know how to Track, and I know you can find them."   
Jessie looked doubtful for a moment, then smiled at Michael. "Okay, I'll do it."   
"That's the spirit," Michael grinned.   
"Speaking of spirits," said Jessie, "how come you never told us about Anubis?"   
Michael closed his eyes and turned his cheek. "Just get it over with."   
"No," Jessie shook her head. "I'm not going to hit you, Mike. I just wish that you could at least give us a hint of what's going on."   
"Then the balance would tilt," Michael said. "I think you better go back now. No doubt that the Warlords are getting concerned about what's happening here."   
"You sure you don't need some help?" asked Joana.   
"I'll handle it. How does it look upstairs?"   
"Do you have a bulldozer?" Gwen smirked.   
Michael sighed. "The prices I pay for being the Cavern Watcher." He smiled at the girls. "Good luck. I know you'll do well."   
They returned the smiled and left the Stream.   
"Well?" asked Sekhmet.   
"Michael's safe," said Jessie, "and he was nice to me."   
"Is he going to help us?" Cale asked.   
"He would if he could," said Twyla.   
Kayura sighed. "He doesn't know where they are, does he?"   
"No," Gwen shook he head. "Michael can't find them. He said that Jessie has to."   
"I love to know how I'm going to do that," said Jessie. "I know that my Tracking has improved, but it's still not enough."   
"Can we do the same thing like we did in the Stream?" Casey asked.   
"I don't see why not," said Joana.   
White Blaze looked down the passage growled.   
"Unfortunately," said Dayus, "I think you better save it for another time."   
Everyone jumped to their feet and ran further down the passage. Casey was tailing behind, finally stopped and gasped for breath.   
Jessie turned around and ran to her. "Casey," she said, "we have to keep going."   
"I'm tired," Casey said between gasps.   
"So am I, but we can't stop." Jessie looked as the others continued on ahead.   
"Okay," Casey took a deep breath, "I'm ready." Jessie nodded at her and they ran to catch up with the rest of the group.   
Suddenly the floor disappeared beneath them. Jessie managed to grab onto the edge at the last possible second.   
"Jess!" Casey shrieked.   
Jessie looked over her shoulder and saw Casey holding onto her left foot handle, looking extremely terrified. Jessie looked back up and she knew that the others were too far ahead.   
_{HELP!}_ her mind screamed. 

"Hold it!" said Gwen and everyone skidded to a halt. "Where's Jessie and Casey?"   
"Oh no," said Twyla.   
"There's no way the Nether Soldiers could've gotten them," Dayus said.   
Gwen looked at him. "Well then tell me where-"   
_{HELP!}_   
An image of Jessie and Casey hanging off the edge of a cliff flashed into their minds.   
"Ancient…" whispered Kayura, as Cale and Sekhmet ran back down the tunnel. 

"Casey, hang on!" Jessie grunted.   
"I'm hanging! I'm hanging!" her friend cried.   
Jessie braced her right foot against the wall. Very carefully, she started to pull herself up, and reached for the crack not too far ahead.   
_Just a little more…_ she thought. Her other hand slipped and both girls screamed as they fell.   
Someone grabbed Jessie's hand. She stopped screaming and looked up to see Sekhmet and Cale; both had looks of relief mixed with terror.   
Casey stopped screaming. "We're not falling," she whimpered.   
"Hey, Casey," Jessie said in a shaky voice, "Calvary's here."   
Casey didn't say anything, only started to cry.   
"Jessie," Sekhmet tightened his grip on her hand, "you and cliffs."   
"Tell me about it," she said.   
"Jess." Cale reached down to her. She grabbed his hand and the two Warlords pulled them up. They led the girls away from the edge and let them sit for a little while to calm down.   
"It's all right," Cale said to Casey as her rocked her back and forth to quiet her sobs. "It's all right."   
"Where are the others?" Jessie asked.   
"Not far ahead," Sekhmet answered her.   
"Right here," said Twyla as the rest of the group arrived. "What happened?"   
"The floor disappeared," said Jessie.   
"Casey, are you okay?" Joana asked.   
"Yeah," the blond girl sniffed, her tears calmer.   
"How did you know to come back for us?" Jessie asked. "You guys were pretty far ahead."   
"We saw you two hanging onto the cliff," said Cale.   
"And we heard you scream 'Help'," Sekhmet said.   
"But I didn't scream," said Jessie. "Not out loud, in my head."   
"We heard you," said Dayus.   
"It's the Armors," Kayura said. "All of us are connected, but perhaps now that you're wearing Wildfire, Jessie, the smaller abilities might have been given a little more strength from your power."   
_Oh, the Ronins going to be so happy when they hear that,_ Jessie thought sarcastically.   
"Let's get moving," said Kayura, "I don't mean to push you two..."   
"We know," said Jessie, as Sekhmet and Cale helped her and Casey to stand, and they continued on. Jessie touched Casey's arm. "And you wonder why I hate heights," she said.   
Casey began to cry again and hugged Jessie. "I promise never to make fun of you the next time you're standing on a stepstool," Casey vowed.   
_Yes, you will,_ Jessie thought and returned the hug.   
They started walking again and stopped as the tunnel divided into two paths.   
"How's your Tracking, sis?" Joana asked.   
"Finding your computer disks was a lot easier," said Jessie, walking to one of the passages.   
"Why don't we try to find them the way we found Michael?" Gwen suggested. "It's worth a shot."   
Jessie nodded and walked by the second passage. "I don't see why not. We-" she stopped and looked down the tunnel. White Blaze walked next to her and purred.   
"Jess, what is it?" Twyla asked.   
"What's the matter?" asked Casey.   
"Sis?" asked Joana.   
"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.   
"For once," Jessie smiled at them with tears brimming in her eyes, "not a thing." She took off down the tunnel with White Blaze.   
"Wait!" Kayura yelled. "Jessie!" They ran after her and the tiger.   
Jessie stopped as the tunnel divided into three this time, deciding which way to go. White Blaze growled and Jessie looked at the passage to her left. She smiled broadly and happy tears ran down her cheeks. Jessie walked into the passage; it was in the shape of a pentagon with short tunnels at the five points.   
Rowen, Cye, Ryo, Sage, and Kento were at the end of tunnels, encased in crystals the same colors as their Armors.   
"Circle of Light," Jessie whispered. "They're in the order of the Circle of Light."   
"Jessie!" called Dayus as they entered. "Why did you take off like that?"   
"Look!" Jessie waved her hand.   
Everyone did as she said and their eyes widened.   
"Ancient One…" Kayura said quietly.   
"The Ronins," said Cale.   
"I don't believe it," said Sekhmet, "Jessie, you found them."   
Each of the girls went to the Ronin who gave them the Armor that they wore.   
"Oh, Kento," Gwen said and lightly touched the crystal near his face.   
"I'm sorry you went through all that trouble," Joana said to Cye, "but I'm like Akane from Ranma One-half when it comes to swimming."   
"Well, Sage," Casey said, "I hope you wake up soon. I'm getting tired of wearing this."   
Twyla looked at Rowen. Like the other four Ronins, he wasn't wearing anything, although the dark color blocked viewing below the waistline.   
_Such a modest crystal,_ Twyla thought and walked closer to Rowen, trying to see past the sight obstacle.   
"Twyla!" cried Gwen. She jumped, turned around and looked at Gwen, Joana who had looks of disbelief, and a grinning Casey.   
"What are you doing?" asked Joana.   
"Inspecting his arrow?" Casey grinned even wider.   
"Who asked you?!" Twyla hissed.   
"Twyla, you hentai!" Casey laughed.   
"Shut up!"   
Meanwhile, Jessie stood in front of Ryo. _Exactly like the dream,_ she thought, _only I'm wearing Wildfire._ Jessie placed her hand on the crystal and closed her eyes.   
_What happened, Ryo?_ Jessie asked silently. _What happened after you gave me Wildfire? Why can't I remember?_ She took her hand off the crystal and looked at Ryo sadly.   
"Jessie?" Cale asked from behind.   
"I can feel him," she said, turning to face the Warlords. "But…"   
"You can't hear him," said Sekhmet.   
Jessie shook her head as new tears fell. "No, I can't…"   
"It's all right, Jessie," Kayura walked over to her.   
"This sucks," Jessie wiped her tears. "Points for us finding them, but how to we get them out?"   
"We'll think of something," said Dayus. 

The Warlords continued to train the girls, using the other two passages for special attacks to prevent any damage happening to the crystallized Ronins.   
Twyla had just finished practicing with Cale and was looking for Jessie so he could train her. Twyla found Casey and Joana, and asked, "Have you seen Jessie?"   
"She's meditating by Sage," Joana said.   
"And you don't know how tempted I am to say something very naughty," Casey smiled.   
"I can imagine." Twyla walked to Sage's tunnel. Sure enough, Jessie was meditating in front of Sage, wearing full Wildfire.   
"Jessie," said Twyla, "Cale said it's your turn." No response. "Jess?" Twyla walked over to her and shook her arm. "Hello?"   
But Jessie remained as she was - silent and unmoving. Twyla put her fingers under Jessie's nose and felt a little relieved that she was still breathing.   
"Okay, Jessie," said Twyla, "you're scaring me. Come on, snap out of it."   
"Twyla," said Gwen, "Cale wants to see Jessie." She walked in with Joana and Casey.   
"Well, I'd be more than happy to send her if she'd wake up."   
The three arrivals ran over to them. "I hate it when she does this," Joana said.   
"I don't think she does this on purpose," Casey said and knocked on Jessie's helmet. "HELLO!" she yelled in the motionless girl's ear.   
"Maybe we should get Kayura," Gwen suggested. "I don't think that Jessie-"   
"The Circle!" Jessie blurted, her eyes snapping open and she fell over. Jessie pulled herself to her feet and frowned. She took her helmet off and rubbed her ear. "Why does my ear hurt?"   
"Because I screamed in it," said Casey.   
"Why?"   
"You were in a deep trance, Jess," Twyla said.   
"How long?" Jessie asked.   
"Cale wants to train you now."   
Jessie's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding." Her friends shook their heads. _Why does all the fun stuff happen to me? _Jessie thought.   
"Jessie, Cale's waiting," said Twyla.   
Jessie nodded and left Sage's tunnel. 

"I don't care what you say, Cale, I am NOT doing the Flare."   
"Don't worry, Jessie, I wasn't planning on having you do it."   
Both stood wearing their sub-armors. Cale had his nodachi and Jessie had one katana.   
"Good," Jessie took her stance, "shall we?"   
Cale held his sword mid-level. "Whenever you're ready."   
Jessie charged at him and swung her blade. Cale moved to the side, spun around, and kicked Jessie's legs. She fell to the ground, rolled away, and quickly got to her feet.   
During their session, Jessie kept her distance from Cale, attacking him when he got close. She hit his left hip with the flat side of her sword and he jumped back.   
"Very good," said Cale, "that's enough for today." He lowered his sword.   
Jessie lowered hers too, and suddenly Cale sprang at her, only to have his blade blocked by Jessie's.   
"You remembered," Cale grinned.   
"After you nearly sliced my head off," said Jessie, "I'm not making mine disappear until yours goes first."   
Cale laughed as he backed up a little, sending his nodachi away. Jessie sent away her katana and they sat next to each other, leaning against the wall.   
"So who does Casey like?" Cale asked.   
Jessie laughed. "You're not going to start with that again, are you?"   
"Yes."   
"Why?"   
"Just… curious," Cale said lamely.   
"Cale," said Jessie and he looked at her, "you like her, don't you?"   
Cale looked away, feeling his face turn red and hated it. "What makes you say that?"   
"Because you have been acting very weird ever since Anubis tossed Casey to you," Jessie said, "and you're acting very protective of her in here."   
Cale lowered his head in defeat. "You got me," he said, "I really like her a lot."   
"Maybe bordering in love?"   
"You're a pest."   
"Thank you," Jessie smiled. "Are you?"   
"I think I am," Cale sighed and looked at her. "You're not going to say anything, are you?"   
Jessie shook her head. "I've embarrassed Casey. I'm not going to embarrass you. As for which one of you three she likes," she grinned, "that stays with me until we're home safe and sound."   
Cale smiled and got to his feet. "Coming?"   
"Nah, I'll just sit for a while," Jessie said.   
Cale left the passage. A few minutes later, Sekhmet walked in.   
"Damn, you're good," Jessie said quietly.   
"I told you," Sekhmet grinned, "Cale likes her." He crouched next to Jessie. "Now if someone will mention who Casey likes-"   
"Nice try," said Jessie, "but I will tell you that Casey will not suffer from Kayura's wrath."   
"For her sake, that's good."   
"Which one?"   
"Both." Sekhmet stood up and left the tunnel.   
Jessie leaned against the wall and sighed. "Feel better, Dayus?" she asked.   
"Much," the Illusion Warlord said, as he appeared leaning against the wall across from her. "Can you at least tell me who she likes?"   
"No, you should be glad that it's not you," Jessie narrowed her eyes. "And as for eavesdropping-"   
"I won't say a word to Cale," promised Dayus.   
"Good," said Jessie. "Now scram. I want to relax a little."   
Dayus bowed to her and left the tunnel.   
Jessie shut her eyes and meditated, letting her muscles relax and cleared her mind. She continued for quite some time until a chill went down her spine made her eyes snap open.   
Getting to her feet, Jessie looked down the passage. It wasn't Nether Soldiers - somehow she knew that. But what it was exactly, she didn't.   
_I don't think so!_ Jessie quickly ran out of the passage, summoning her Armor.   
  
11/4/2000 

It's already been a year since I was in Florida for Thanksgiving.   
Amazingly, I FINALLY convinced my parents to let me go to Marymount College in October to see Squeaky and spend the night there. (How many years did it take, Squeaky?) I had a good time and met her friends. (Hey everybody! Miss you all!)   
Anyway, I'm working on designing a web page. I bet a lot of you people are saying, "About freaking time, Janime!" Yes, it is. Haven't signed up with anyone for space yet (working on it, relax). Most likely I'll have it up after the New Year. I'm not giving a specific date; I'm never on time when it comes to something like this. 

~Janime   
January 2001- Web page is up and running as you can see.   



	18. Warriors Fall To Let Warriors Rise

Warrior Call Part Seventeen

Ronin Warriors 

Warrior Call 

By Janime 

Part Seventeen - Warriors Fall To Let Warriors Rise   
********** 

Twyla and Joana were by Cye's tunnel, alternating between talking and meditation. The others were milling about the room.   
"Kayura's still thinking of a way to get them out of the crystals," said Twyla, looking at Cye.   
"Don't worry, Twy," Joana said, "they'll be okay."   
Twyla looked at Joana's sub-armor. "Hey, at least Cye liked you."   
Joana gaped at her friend. "Twyla! What makes you think that Rowen doesn't?"   
The look on Twyla's face made Joana think that she was going to cry. Before Joana could say anything, a chill went through them. Twyla put her hand on Joana's arm, and the rest of the group stood ready.   
Jessie ran in. "Don't go anywhere near the-"   
She didn't have a chance to finish. An enormous power surged through the room, knocking everyone unconscious. 

_ Kayura looked at the other Warlords. "Where are we?"_   
_ "Where the living fear to tread," a voice answered her._   
_ They turned and saw the speaker._   
_ "Anubis…" whispered Cale._   
_ Their former comrade looked badly beaten, as if he had been in a horrible fight._   
_ "What happened?" Sekhmet asked._   
_ Silent tears ran down Anubis' cheeks. "We failed…"_   
_ "Anubis! Look out!" shouted Dayus._   
_ Talpa's foot came down upon Anubis. The four jumped back and looked at Talpa - in his left hand he held Ryo, in his right hand he held Jessie._   
_ "They belong to me now," Talpa said and laughed. "They're mine!"_

The four Warlords jolted awake. Kayura let out a small scream. "Talpa!"   
"Anubis," said Dayus.   
"Talpa had Ryo in his left hand," said Cale.   
"And Jessie in his right..." Sekhmet looked at them. "We had the same dream?"   
"It appears that we did," said Kayura 

_ "Okay, this is starting to get freaky," said Casey, watching the strange balls of light fly around her, Joana, Gwen, and Twyla._   
_ The four Ronins whose Armors they wore appeared before them._   
_ "Please understand," said Cye. "You must!"_   
_ "Understand what?" Joana asked._   
_ "Where's Jessie?" asked Gwen._   
_ The four Ronins disappeared, leaving a battered girl lying on the ground._   
_ "JESSIE!" Twyla screamed._

The four girls woke up screaming.   
"Calm down!" Kayura said. "I take it you four had your own dream."   
"We saw the Ronins," said Twyla, "and these lights were flying around us. Then they disappeared and Jessie was on the floor. She looked like she'd been beaten to hell and back."   
Everyone looked at the remaining unconscious girl. 

_ "Ryo," Jessie said, "I'm sorry. You're the Ronin leader, not me. I can't do this."_   
_ "Yes, you can, Jessie," said Ryo, "you're my-"_   
_ A portal opened and lines shot out, wrapping around Ryo. Jessie grabbed his hands as the lines started to pull him towards the portal. One of the lines struck Jessie, and Ryo's hands slipped from hers._   
_ "RYO! NO!" Jessie screamed._   
_ "Jessie! I believe in you!" Ryo struggled to break free. "You can do this! I believe-" His words were cut off as he went through the portal._   
_ "Oh no… Ryo…" Tears ran down Jessie's face. She looked at the portal and five large spheres, the colors of the Ronins' Armors, flew towards her. The red sphere hit Jessie and the Wildfire sub-armor appeared on her. It started to change color to navy-blue as the other spheres circled around her._

"Ryo!" Jessie screamed, sitting upright.   
Twyla and Joana ran to her. "Sis, what happened?" Joana asked.   
"Ryo," said Jessie, "I saw him… but I couldn't…"   
"Do you want me to go into the Steam?" Twyla asked.   
"You do, you die!"   
"But, Jessie-"   
"No!" Jessie snapped. "And if you tell me to breathe…" She stood up and walked over to the end of the tunnel, leaving everyone bewildered by her actions.   
White Blaze walked over to Jessie and rubbed against her leg. She scratched the tiger's ears. Jessie frowned as she realized where they were.   
"We're in the third tunnel," Jessie said. _But we were in the Ronins' tunnel,_ she thought, _how did we…_ Jessie took off and White Blaze followed. "NOOOOOOOOO!"   
Everyone jumped to their feet, summoning their Armors as they ran to the pentagon room. Jessie was on her knees, crying uncontrollably. White Blaze groaned mournfully at the arrivals.   
"Jessie," Kayura walked next to her, "what-" She looked at Ryo's tunnel. It was empty. Frantic, Kayura looked at the other four tunnels, only to see that they were the same as Ryo's.   
The Ronin Warriors were gone.   
"And we just found them!" Cale yelled.   
"Why is it that whenever something good goes our way," said Casey, "we get screwed!"   
Jessie slammed her fist into the ground, creating a small hole. "We've come this far," she said, getting to her feet, "and they've been taken from us again!" She punched the wall.   
"Bit of a temper, eh?" Dayus murmured.   
"Is it hers or is it Ryo's?" Sekhmet asked quietly.   
They tensed as Jessie pulled out one katana, and stabbed it into the ground. She drew a five-pointed star, and then dropped to her knees, running her fingers along the lines. "It was reversed," she said.   
"What do mean 'reversed'?" Kayura asked.   
"The Circle of Light," Jessie said, "was reversed. When the Ronins use the Circle of Light, it starts with Wildfire." She touched one of the points. "Then it goes to Hardrock, to Torrent, to Halo, to Strata, and then back to Wildfire."   
"We know that," said Dayus. "What does this have to do with the Ronins disappearing again?"   
"I don't know. It could mean nothing, it could mean everything." Jessie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "When the Ronins gave us the Armors, it started with Ryo giving me Wildfire, Rowen giving Twyla Strata, Sage giving Casey Halo, Cye giving Joana Torrent, and Kento giving Hardrock to Gwen." She ran her fingers in the reversed order.   
"And then you had a mental breakdown," said Gwen.   
"It started with me," said Jessie, "it will end with me."   
"So what you're saying is that to get the Ronins out of the crystals," said Cale, "would be to use the same order that you received the Armors."   
"Possibly," Jessie stood up and looked at them. "I'm not entirely sure, though."   
"But we have to find them again," said Sekhmet.   
"The Armors," said Twyla. "They're still connected to the guys, right? Maybe if we focus on the Ronins through the Armors we can find them."   
"Let's do it," said Gwen, holding out her hand and her friends placed theirs on top of hers, standing in the order of the Circle of Light.   
_Please, Ancient One,_ Kayura begged silently, _let them find the Ronins._   
It seemed as if it was taking the girls forever, even though I had only been a few minutes. Suddenly, Jessie gasped and ran out of the passage.   
"Sis! Wait!" Joana shouted, and they ran after her   
Jessie ran all the way back to where the tunnel had divided into two, and ran down the other passage. She heard her friends calling her name, and White Blaze's growl told Jessie that he was just behind her. She entered a room that was twice the size of the one she just left, skidding to a halt and looked up.   
The crystallized Ronins were up near the ceiling on a ledge, as if they were ornaments for display. The rest of the group entered, stopping behind Jessie and looked up.   
"How the hell did they get up there?" Sekhmet asked no one in particular.   
Suddenly, four large purplish colored spheres engulfed the Warlords and lifted them up to the ceiling. The Staff fell from Kayura's fingers and landed on the ground. The five Ronin girls watched in horror as the Warlords desperately tried to free themselves.   
Joana stepped back and felt something go around her neck, lifting her into the air, cutting off her oxygen.   
"Sis!" Jessie screamed.   
Joana's body convulsed one last time and she dropped to the ground. Gwen ran over to her and panicky checked for a pulse. Tears fell as Gwen shook her head. "No…" she cried.   
A shadow flew past her, and Gwen's body jerked, blood flying from her mouth and from the wound in her throat. She staggered away from Joana and collapsed to the ground.   
Twyla ran to them, only to be lifted into the air by an invisible force and slammed into the wall headfirst. She fell to the ground and her head was at an odd angle, indicating that her neck had been broken.   
Casey and Jessie stood back to back, their eyes scanning the room for any sign of their friends' murderer. "Jessie…" Casey whispered.   
"Stay with me, Case," Jessie said quietly. Suddenly, she was pushed and fell to the ground. A blast of heat came from behind her, and she heard something hit the ground with a thud. Jessie turned.   
"Casey!" she screamed and ran over to her friend. The Halo Armor was extremely hot to the touch as Jessie turned Casey onto her back. She gasped at the horrible burn on the left side of Casey's face. Jessie pressed her fingers against Casey's throat, and felt nothing.   
_Oh, please dear God, no…_ Jessie thought, tears falling. She looked up at the Warlords, seeing the grief in their eyes. _How can this be happening?_ Jessie asked silently.   
Laughter echoed in the room, and Jessie froze. White Blaze moved closer to her and the Warlords looked around, trying to see who it was.   
"Was this the best that you could do?" asked the laughing voice.   
Jessie frowned; she could've sworn that she had heard that voice before.   
"Son-of-a…" Sekhmet gritted.   
From the far end of the room, a dark robed figure stepped from the shadows, holding a sword stained with Gwen's blood in his hand.   
"Kuriyami," hissed Cale.   
"Greetings, Dark Warlords," Kuriyami bowed mockingly, "Lady Kayura, and especially you, dear Dragon Child."   
Jessie looked at him with hate. He was from the Nether Realm, no doubt there. The outfit Kuriyami wore was that of a Nether Realm General – the mask, the armor, and the weapon.   
"How did you get out of the Nether Realm?" demanded Kayura.   
Kuriyami looked at her. "Now don't tell me that you have forgotten that I was Badamon's disciple," he said. "It took me from the day Ryo of Wildfire destroyed my teacher to a month before the Dragon Child arrived here to gain enough power to control the Nether Spirits."   
_Kuriyami…_ Jessie thought. _His name sounds familiar._ She looked at him. "Why?"   
"You know the answer, Dragon Child," Kuriyami said. "I'm so sorry about your friends. They were, after all, expendable. Unlike you, the Ronins and the Warlords, all of you are valuable to our needs."   
Jessie growled as she stood up, gripping her katana with both hands. "Do you think that you're going to get away with what you've done?" Jessie hissed through her teeth.   
"I don't think, Dragon Child," Kuriyami walked towards her, "I know." He ran at Jessie and she quickly moved out of the way. The time spent training with the Warlords coming back to her.   
As for the Warlords themselves, all they could do was watch Jessie and Kuriyami battle each other, and feared the outcome.   
Kuriyami hit Jessie with an energy wave, and she slid across the ground. He attacked, but was knocked down by White Blaze.   
"Meddlesome beast!" Kuriyami shouted. He put White Blaze into a sphere, and the tiger floated up next to the Warlords. "You've already done enough the last time you interfered!"   
"What did you say?" Jessie blurted.   
Kuriyami looked at her. "It's me you should be thanking, Dragon Child," he said, "for wearing the Armor of Wildfire."   
Jessie looked at him, and then she saw the whip. Slowly, Jessie rose to her feet, glaring darkly at Kuriyami. "You!" she hissed, pulling out the other katana. "You bastard! It's because of you that I broke my vow to Ryo!"   
"What?" Dayus whispered.   
"Jessie," said Kayura.   
"I remember…" 

"Virtue," Ryo said.   
A warm feeling began inside Jessie and spread throughout her body. When it ebbed, she opened her eyes and was now looking at a naked Ryo. Jessie yelped and quickly jumped to her feet, turning her back to Ryo, keeping her eyes shut tight.   
"Sorry, Jess," Ryo said, "I didn't know that this would happen."   
"It's… okay…" Jessie said and thought, _I think Mia would be very upset if she ever found out that I… saw you._ She felt her cheeks turn red and touched her face, feeling metal instead of flesh. Jessie looked at her hand, which was covered by the red on white Armor of Wildfire.   
"WHAT DID YOU-" Jessie spun around without thinking, but luckily White Blaze had moved in front of Ryo, saving both humans form any more embarrassment.   
"I'm sorry, Jessie. Listen, I don't have much time. The other Ronins…" Ryo looked at her with beseeching eyes. "Don't let them do what I did."   
"But Ryo-"   
"Promise me!"   
Jessie looked at his face and nodded. "I promise."   
Ryo smiled sadly. "Please, forgive me, Jess. I didn't want to do this to you." He closed his eyes as his Virtue kanji started to glow. Then Ryo faded into a red outline and disappeared.   
"Ryo…" Jessie whispered. She walked over to the spot where he had been and went to her knees, checking for any trace or sign in hope of finding him. Her heart sank as she came up empty-handed.   
"Now what am I going to do?" Jessie looked at White Blaze.   
"You can start by giving me the Armor."   
Jessie looked around nervously and saw a dark figure step out of the shadows. From the way the Ronins and Warlords had described Saranbo, Saber Stryke, and the others like them, Jessie immediately knew that he was from the Nether Realm.   
White Blaze growled and Jessie slowly rose to her feet. "Who are you?" she asked.   
"My name is Kuriyami," he said, "servant of the Nether Realm and loyal follower to our great Emperor Talpa. But it doesn't matter if you know my name. Very soon, you won't even remember your own."   
He pulled out a whip and swung it at Jessie. She held up her arms in defense and the whip wrapped around her wrists. The feeling of thousands of electric volts surged through her body, causing her to scream.   
White Blaze jumped at Kuriyami, biting his arm. The whip released Jessie and she collapsed. Kuriyami managed to free himself from White Blaze's teeth. He looked at Jessie, doubting that he had erased all of her memory, yet believed that some of it was gone. Kuriyami stepped back into the shadows and vanished.   
White Blaze sniffed around for a few moments and then trotted over to Jessie, licking her face.   
Jessie groaned and pushed the tiger away. "White Blaze, " she said, "stop that." Jessie sat up, looked down at herself and screamed. "Ryo! What did you do to me?!"   
White Blaze nuzzled her face and she calmed down a little.   
_Okay… _Jessie took a deep breath._ I helped Ryo sit up, we were facing each other, hands together, Ryo said 'Virtue', and… Oh God, what happened? I don't remember!_   
Jessie started to cry. White Blaze rubbed his head against her shoulder to comfort her. Jessie wiped her tears and stood up, looking at White Blaze. "Come on," she said, "we've got to find the others."   
They walked down the tunnel. After some time, voices floated to them: Jessie's friends, the Ronins, and the Warlords.   
Jessie took the helmet off and sank to the ground. _I can't do it,_ she thought, _I can't go…_   
White Blaze nuzzled her face and ran into the room. 

The Warlords looked at Jessie. Her mouth was a grim line and she closed her eyes momentarily.   
"I promised Ryo that I wouldn't let the other Ronins give their Armors to my friends," Jessie glared at Kuriyami. "Because of you, I broke it and couldn't stop them."   
"There are prices that have to be paid," Kuriyami said, "regardless of what they are."   
"Such are the costs of war," Jessie quoted Saber Stryke when Ryo battled him for the Swords of Fervor. "You've taken your price, Kuriyami. I intend to take mine as well!"   
Jessie charged at Kuriyami, lashing out in a full rage. Kuriyami deflected her strikes, surprised that her fighting abilities were this strong; the Warlords had trained her well.   
Kuriyami brought his sword down and Jessie blocked it with her katanas. Using his power along with his strength, Kuriyami forced Jessie to her knees.   
"Emperor Talpa will return to us," said Kuriyami. "The nine Armors will be his to control again, and the Mortal and Nether Realm will be joined together in darkness forever."   
"Over my dead body!" Jessie shouted.   
"As you request." Kuriyami moved back quickly, making Jessie lose her balance. Catching her off guard, Kuriyami stabbed Jessie near her heart. Slowly, Kuriyami pulled the blade out of her chest.   
Jessie gasped and blood trickled from her mouth. She closed her eyes, the katanas falling from her hands as she fell to the ground and lay still.   
The Warlords stared at Jessie in shock – to come so far and end like this…   
"No…" Kayura whispered. "JESSIE!" The kama-giri appeared in her hand and she slashed at the sphere prison.   
Kuriyami looked up and saw that the Warlords and the tiger were attempting to free themselves. "Amusing," he said, raising his hand and the spheres began to glow making the captives cry out from pain.   
"STOP IT!"   
The Warlords collapsed and looked down. Jessie was pulling herself to her knees. She was still alive!   
"Impossible!" said Kuriyami.   
Jessie picked up her katanas and stood up. "I'm not dead yet," she coughed.   
"You soon will be. The Armor can't heal a wound like that."   
"I have no doubt that I'll die, but before I do, I'll make sure you'll never get the Armors!" Jessie ran at him, but Kuriyami knocked her to the ground.   
"Such valiance," Kuriyami said. "It's such a shame you're dying. Oh well, we'll just have to wait until your rebirth."   
"It took you over…twenty years to find me…in this lifetime…" Jessie said. "What makes…you think you can…find me again?"   
"That's my secret, but it doesn't have to be like this, Dragon Child. Help us obtain our goals and you will live."   
"Me…serve you…? There's…a laugh…"   
"You're wrong, Dragon Child," said Kuriyami, "I would serve you. The power you have combined with the Nether Realm's power will resurrect Emperor Talpa. Combine together your realm and ours, and you will be by Talpa's side, ruling as queen."   
Jessie remained quiet and the Warlords became worried. She wasn't thinking about accepting Kuriyami's offer – to become what they once were – was she?   
Jessie sat on her knees and looked at Kuriyami. "You…can take your offer," she said, "and shove it!" Jessie spit at him, a mixture of saliva and blood landing on Kuriyami's chest.   
"Pity," he said, wiping off the spot. "You had such a promising future." He kicked Jessie right in her face; blood flew from her mouth as she fell backwards. "I'll enjoy watching you die then."   
_At least I won't have to listen to you,_ Jessie thought. It was getting hard to breathe and her head began to feel fuzzy. Rolling onto her front, Jessie's hand brushed against something.   
It was the Ancient Staff.   
_Call them,_ a soothing voice whispered.   
_Ancient One?_ Jessie thought.   
_You have the power, my child,_ the voice said. _Call them._   
Jessie tightened her hand on the Staff and used all her strength to rise to her feet. Leaning against the Staff for support, Jessie looked at the Warlords and White Blaze.   
"Goodbye," she whispered to them and turned around, staggering over to where her friends lay. "I do…have one…last request…Kuriyami…" she said.   
"Do you, now?" Kuriyami asked with fake interest. "And what would that be?"   
Jessie looked at her friends. _I'll be with you soon,_ she thought.   
"I'm waiting, Dragon Child," Kuriyami said. "What is your request?"   
"For…the Ronin Warriors," Jessie raised the Staff above her, "to take back their Armors! Ryo! Rowen! Sage! Cye! Kento! Wake up! Break free from your prison! Don't let this world fall to the Nether Realm! Take back your Armors! WAKE UP!"   
She brought the Ancient Staff down, stabbing it into the ground, and the rings clanged loudly.   
Kuriyami put his hands against the side of his head. "Stop this infernal racket!" he shouted and disappeared, the ringing too much for him to bear.   
The spheres holding the Warlords and White Blaze started to dwindle and their strength returned. The spheres vanished and they landed on their feet. Then they turned their eyes to Jessie and the Staff.   
Five beams of light shot from the Staff and went to each of the girls. The Armors disappeared, leaving them in their earlier outfits.   
Jessie started to fall; without Wildfire she barely had any strength. The Warlords caught her and carried Jessie a little bit away from the Staff.   
Kayura placed one hand on Jessie's blood-soaked shirt over the wound and her other hand over the same spot on her back. Kayura focused all of her power to heal Jessie, but it was no use. "It's not working!" Kayura cried.   
"Don't…worry…Kayura…" Jessie said and struggled to sit up.   
"Jessie, lie still," said Dayus.   
"I want…to see…them…"   
A dying request – the Warlords couldn't deny. They helped Jessie stand and she leaned against Cale, holding one hand over her heart.   
The light beams went to the Ronins. Their kanji glowed and the sub-armors appeared. Slowly they started to move and the crystals began to crack. Jessie smiled as the crystals finally shattered and heard the battle cries from the Ronin Warriors as they landed on their feet.   
"We made it!" Ryo shouted happily and the other Ronins laughed with him.   
It was short lived. Their eyes landed on the still forms of four girls.   
"Twyla!" Rowen shouted, running to her and dropped to his knees. "No…"   
"Casey," Sage whispered, looking at the burn mark on her face.   
"Joana," Cye lightly brushed a lock of hair from her face, tears welling in his eyes. "Little one…"   
"Gwen…" Kento touched her cheek. "You can't be…"   
"…Ryo…"   
The Ronins looked and gasped at the horrible sight.   
_No…_ Ryo thought numbly. _Please, dear God, no…_ His nightmare had turned into a reality.   
Jessie moved away from Cale, staggering a little. He reached out, but she held up her hand letting him know that she wanted to move by herself. Slowly and with great effort, Jessie walked towards Ryo, tripping on a rock. Ryo caught her and both sank to their knees. _This can't be happening…_ Ryo thought, holding Jessie tight.   
"You're alive…" Jessie whispered. "You…alive…"   
Ryo held Jessie so that he could see her face. The other Ronins, the Warlords, and White Blaze moved closer to them.   
"I'm sorry…" Jessie gasped, "that…I broke my…promise…"   
"It's okay," said Ryo, "Kuriyami's to blame."   
Jessie smiled. "You would know…wouldn't you…"   
"Just hold on, Jess, you'll be all right."   
"Ryo," said Kayura. "I tried…"   
"Not…your fault…Kayura…" Jessie coughed. "My…time…"   
"Jessie, don't talk like that," Sage said. "Stay with us, please." _Stay with me,_ he wanted to say.   
"Take…and obey orders…" Jessie's eyes closed. "That's one…order I wish…I could…" She opened her eyes and smiled at them. "At least…I got to see…all of you…to…gether…again…" A coughing fit wracked her body.   
Ryo tightened his arms around Jessie, as if he was trying to keep her spirit from leaving. The coughs ebbed and Jessie opened her eyes. She lightly touched Ryo's cheek with cold fingers, leaving bloody lines on his face.   
"I'll…be…w-watching…o-ver…all…you…" she gasped. "Ronin…Honor…" Jessie's eyes closed, her hand fell, and her breath ceased to be.   
Ryo looked at Jessie's still form, feeling as though his soul had been ripped in half. His sister was gone. Ryo lightly brushed away the hair from Jessie's forehead. Tears forming in his eyes, Ryo threw back his head and screamed, "JESSIE! NOOOOOOOOO!" He pulled her close, crying uncontrollably.   
Sage knelt beside them and touched Jessie's hair. _You can't be gone…_ he thought.   
Ryo's tears slowed and he looked at the Warlords. They had taken their helmets off and the Ronin leader could see the grief on their faces. He looked over his shoulder at the Staff.   
_Ancient One, _Ryo thought,_ it can't end like this! It's not fair to them!_   
As an answer to his silent prayer, an image of the Ancient One appeared before the Staff. He held out his hands and a ball of light appeared, which split in half, and the image vanished.   
"But I couldn't do anything!" Kayura sobbed against Dayus' chest.   
"Maybe not you, Kayura," Ryo said and looked at Jessie. "But maybe we can." He picked Jessie up and carried her over to the Warlords. "They wore our Armors. They haven't been dead that long. The five of us can split our life force in half and give it to them. We can bring them back!"   
"Ryo, something like that has never been done," Kayura said.   
"It will work."   
"There's only a twenty-five percent chance that it will." Kayura was right – if it worked they would all live, or it wouldn't work and the girls would still be dead, or the girls would live but the Ronins would die, or the Ronins would die with the girls.   
"It will work," Ryo said again. "I'm willing to take that chance." He looked at the other four Ronins and they nodded. "It's settled then."   
Kayura touched Jessie's arm. "I can't help you, Ryo. The five of you have to do this on your own."   
"I know," Ryo said. He turned and walked towards the Staff, laying Jessie on the ground as the other Ronins moved her friends closer to the Staff; they stood in the order of the Circle of Light, looking at the girl who had worn his Armor.   
"Go," Ryo said, and they started running in the counter-clockwise direction.   
"Circle of Light!" the Ronin Warriors shouted as one.   
"Virtue!"   
"Justice!'   
"Trust!"   
"Wisdom!"   
"Life!"   
They crossed their arms over their chests as the translucent Armors appeared on them. They held their arms out, fists pointing upwards. The Armors left their wearers and floated a few feet away. The Ronins turned around and looked at the girls. Ryo held out his hands and the other Ronins did the same.   
"Jessie," said Ryo, "you wore my Armor of Wildfire, I share my life force with you."   
"Twyla," said Rowen, "you wore my Armor of Strata, I share my life force with you."   
"Casey," said Sage, "you wore my Armor of Halo, I share my life force with you."   
"Joana," said Cye, "you wore my Armor of Torrent, I share my life force with you."   
"Gwen," said Kento, "you wore my Armor of Hardrock, I share my life force with you."   
An orb, the same color as their Armors, appeared in their hands. The orbs split in half – one entered the Ronins as the other flew to the Staff. The rings clanged loudly and the orbs changed color. The dark blue turned to lavender and went to Twyla. The green turned to amber and went to Casey. The light blue turned to pink and went to Joana. The orange turned to silver and went to Gwen. The red turned to gold and went to Jessie.   
The rings on the Staff became silent and the Armors returned to the Ronins. No one moved. So far half had gone well, now to see if…   
_Come on,_ Ryo thought at the girls. _Please wake up!_ He walked over to Jessie, kneeling beside her and touched her cheek.   
Jessie flinched, groaned, and rubbed her eyes. One by one, the others stirred to life, their wounds healed - barely a mark left on them.   
"Ryo?" Jessie blinked and sat up. She looked at Ryo, happy tears running down his face. "But I…" Jessie slipped her fingers inside the hole in her shirt to find the wound Kuriyami inflicted upon her, but it was gone. Jessie looked at the Warlords who also had looks of happiness, and then she returned her eyes to Ryo. "I'll ask later," Jessie said and hugged him.   
_It worked!_ Ryo thought happily. He looked at the Warlords and stood up, making Jessie stand as well.   
"Jessie!" Kayura hugged her.   
"Well," Jessie looked at the other Warlords. "It looks like you guys can still torture me." And she hugged them too.   
"Rowen," said Twyla, "what happened? How did-" she was cut off as Rowen hugged her close. _Ah, why not?_ Twyla thought and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
"Boy, am I glad to see you," Casey gave Sage a quick hug. She touched her face, feeling that the burn mark was gone.   
"Cye!" Joana hugged him tightly.   
"Hey, little one," Cye whispered and kissed the top of her head.   
"Gwen, are you okay?" Kento asked.   
"Kento!" Gwen caught his face in her hands and kissed him. Kento's eyes widened and the shocked look on his face remained even after Gwen separated her lips from his. "Are you all right?" she asked.   
"I-I-I…" Kento stuttered.   
"That's a 'yes' if you ask me," Jessie said.   
"Sis! What happened to you?!" cried Joana when she saw the blood on Jessie's shirt.   
"I died," Jessie said. She pulled on the neckline and looked down, seeing a small scar near her left breast. "Hell, I was skewered."   
"We know," said Sekhmet. "Don't remind us."   
"Okay," said Casey, "we're alive, the Ronins are back with us – now can we go home?"   
"Sounds like a great idea," Cale said.   
"Leaving so soon, are you?" Kuriyami reappeared.   
_{Doesn't this guy learn?}_ Jessie asked mentally.   
_{Apparently not,}_ Ryo answered.   
"I was hoping that you could stay a little while longer," Kuriyami went on. "We've been having so much fun."   
"Maybe you have, Kuriyami," said Kayura, taking the Staff into her hands.   
"But we have to take our leave," Dayus said.   
"Sorry to desert your little party," said Cale.   
"You'll get over it," said Sekhmet.   
"Don't think that you're getting out of here so easily." Kuriyami pulled out his whip and swung it at Ryo. Jessie pushed him out of the way and the whip wrapped around her. Kuriyami yanked the whip and slammed Jessie into the wall beside him. Her eyes rolled up and she blacked out.   
"JESS!" Ryo screamed.   
Kuriyami grabbed Jessie's hair and pulled her head up. "If you want the Dragon Child," he said, "surrender the Armors, the Staff, and the Jewel of Life." Kuriyami vanished, taking Jessie with him. 

Jessie opened her eyes. She felt pain all over her body, which she took as a good sign – it meant that she was still alive. And after being brought back to life, she preferred to stay that way for a very long time.   
Looking at her new surroundings, Jessie brought herself to a sitting position. In front of her was a large pool that bubbled slightly, making Jessie think of lava. But she knew wasn't lava; there was no heat. What was radiating from the strange pool was-   
"Evil," Jessie said quietly. "Pure evil…"   
"That's right, Dragon Child," Kuriyami's voice reached her ears. Jessie looked up and saw the Nether Realm lackey floating close to the ceiling. "The Warlords have been in a place like this before," he said, "Anubis spent more time in one than the other three. Ryo of Wildfire also had a taste of the power from here when he was inside the Matrix. And you, dear Dragon Child, will be an essential addition to our great power."   
Jessie's heart slammed in her chest and her blood turned to ice as she realized where she was.   
A Nether Moat.   
Jessie was literally in a pit from hell.   
"I'll let you have some privacy," Kuriyami said, "since you'll be spending a good majority of time here. Oh, and welcome to your new home, Dragon Child." Then he was gone.   
  
12/12/2000 

Uh-oh! Jessie seems to be in a bit of a pickle, wouldn't you say? HAHAHAHA!   
Okay, returning to normal here. I got tired (and I'm sure that all of you have too) of having people unconscious at the end. As you have noticed, I ended on leaving Jessie awake. Unfortunately for her, I'm leaving her awake in one of the worst places. What's going to happen to her? You must wait and see. I'm sorry to say, you'll see after I come back from Spain - around January 22nd or somewhere close.   
Once again, arigato Squeaky for your help! (I hope that you're reading her fic.) And also to Kyanite, who lets me chew her ear off while talking to her on the phone. They get to know what happens in Warrior Call before anybody else. Both are my critics and help me reword sentences that need editing. 

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all Ronin Warrior/Yoroiden Samurai Trooper fans everywhere! 

~Janime 

P.S. If you follow up on birthdays, today is Kayura's birthday. She's 441.   
  



	19. Déjà Vu

Warrior Call Part Eighteen

Ronin Warriors 

Warrior Call 

By Janime 

Part Eighteen – Déjà Vu   
********** 

Jessie swallowed hard as she stared at the Nether Moat. Slowly, she moved away from it until her back was against the wall; unfortunately there wasn't that much space.   
_Anything beats being in that!_ Jessie reminded herself. She knew how powerful the Nether Moats were – from Ryo's memory and the Warlords tales.   
Jessie looked around, trying to find an exit, and her hope sank as she just looked at solid rock walls.   
_Teleportation,_ Jessie thought, standing up. _But there has to be another way out._   
The Moat started to bubble more and Jessie looked at it with fright. Sticky tendrils shot out and clung to Jessie, dragging her towards the Moat. She fought back but to no avail. The tendrils dragged Jessie into the Moat, completely submerging her under. She bobbed back to the surface and screamed from the agonizing pain. 

"It doesn't make any sense!" said Twyla. "The Nether Realm wanted Jessie for her power. Now they're using her for ransom!"   
"Oh, they still want Jessie," Kayura said.   
"But why the trade offer?" Casey asked.   
"Think of our situation like a puzzle," said Rowen, "Jessie's the main piece, but the Nether Realm still wants the nine Armors, the Staff, and the Jewel of Life."   
"As long as we still have them," said Kento, "we're in the lead."   
"Of one really sick game," Gwen said.   
"Ancients forbid if the Nether Realm manages to control Jessie for their own use," Kayura said. "The nine of us can fight back… but we might have to face the possibility of-"   
"You can't kill her!" Joana cried.   
"Joana it won't come down to that," said Cye. _At least I hope not,_ he thought.   
"We have to find her fast," Ryo said and frowned a little.   
"What's wrong?" asked Sage.   
"I don't know. Just a bad feeling."   
"You're still connected to her, Ryo," said Kayura. "It should be stronger now that you've split your life force with her. Try to contact Jessie."   
Ryo nodded and closed his eyes, reaching his mind out to Jessie. The pain that seared through his mind made him scream. Ryo's hands flew to his head as he fell to his knees. Rowen and Twyla ran to him.   
"Jessie!" Ryo hissed.   
"Where is she?" Twyla asked.   
"Nether…Moat…"   
Sekhmet, Cale, and Dayus all flinched, remembering of when they were once in the Nether Moat.   
_{Jessie!}_ Ryo sent to her. _{Take Wildfire!}_   
_ {No, Ryo!}_ Jessie responded. _{It'll kill you!}_   
_{TAKE IT!}_ Ryo's kanji glowed and his sub-armor disappeared, leaving him in his samurai outfit. Through the link, Ryo saw Jessie summon Wildfire. But even with the Armor, she couldn't escape.   
"It's not…enough…" Ryo gasped. "She needs…Inferno…"   
Twyla and Rowen leaned Ryo against the wall. White Blaze took Rowen's spot as the archer went over to the other Ronins. "We've got to send her our powers," Rowen said.   
"No," said Kayura, "we'll send her ours."   
"What difference does it make?" Sage asked.   
"Your powers have been used many times to make Inferno and Ryo is used to it, Jessie isn't." Kayura pointed to the other Warlords. "Theirs has been only used once. If you send Jessie your powers, it'll be too much for her. It could destroy her and we'll lose Jessie forever."   
"There's no difference between the powers," Ryo said weakly, "but she's right." He looked at the Warlords. "Send yours."   
The four nodded and closed their eyes. "Loyalty."   
"Piety."   
"Obedience."   
"Serenity."   
Glowing light surrounded the Warlords, which shot away from them and through the wall. 

_I won't give up!_ Jessie thought, fighting against the evil power of the Nether Moat. _I won't let Kuriyami win! What the…?!_   
Four different colored streams of light came through the wall and hit Jessie, becoming apart of Wildfire – becoming apart of her.   
Jessie felt the urge to send Wildfire away and she did. In front of her was another Armor, all white.   
_Inferno!_ Jessie thought as the Armor turned into white energy streamers. They flew around Jessie and the sub-armor changed color to dark navy-blue. The arm guards appeared, then a blast of flames brought the body armor and the helmet, and the leg guards appeared shortly after.   
The burning feeling of the Inferno Armor was almost comforting, and Jessie felt a stronger connection to Ryo. And to someone else – maybe more than one.   
Jessie started walking out of the Nether Moat. Wearing Inferno blocked the pain but not the feeling of evil. The tendrils wrapped around Jessie, trying to keep her in the Moat.   
_{Jessie!}_ Ryo's voice sounded clearer in her mind, as if he was standing right beside her. _{Rage of Inferno! Say it!}_   
"RAGE OF INFERNO!" Jessie raise her hands up and the power of the white Armor combined with hers exploded, shaking the ground all the way to where the group was.   
"Was that an earthquake?" asked Gwen.   
"Nope," said Kento, "it definitely was not."   
"Inferno," Ryo smiled. _{You all right, Jess?}_   
_ {Whoa,}_ Jessie staggered a little and looked around. _{Would you believe me if I told you that the Nether Moat is gone?}_   
__ {Yes, I would.}   
_ {Well done, Jessie,}_ a new voice came into her mind.   
_{Kayura?}_ she asked.   
_{Don't forget us,}_ three more piped up.   
__ {Not you guys!}   
_ {Well,}_ sent Dayus, _{if that's the way you feel about us then-}_   
_ {No, no, no!}_ Jessie quickly redeemed. _{It's just that I have to listen to Ryo's mind, now I have to listen to all five of you?}_   
_ {I think it's only temporary, Jessie,}_ Kayura sent, _{until you release our Armors' powers.}_   
_ {Well, I'm not letting go until I'm back with you guys.}_ Jessie looked around. _{Kuriyami teleported me here; there aren't any tunnels.}_   
_ {What about your Tracking?}_ Sekhmet asked.   
_{I'll give it a shot.}_ Jessie closed her eyes and focused. Opening her eyes, she walked over to a section of the wall where it formed into a corner. She was about to melt the area with Inferno when she felt something.   
_{Will you three quit snooping around in my brain!}_ Jessie yelled at the male Warlords.   
Ryo and Kayura burst out into laughter from the looks on the trio's faces.   
"What happened?" Casey asked.   
"I didn't think she would notice," Cale said.   
_{Gee,}_ Jessie sent, _{whose mind are you running around in? Of course I know what you're doing in here!}_   
_ {We're just looking for a certain piece of information, Jess,}_ Sekhmet said casually.   
_{Don't even think about it,}_ Jessie warned. _{And get that grin off your face, Sekhmet.}_   
The Warlord blinked in surprise and his smile quickly vanished. "How did she do that?"   
"I can think of a reason," Ryo laughed.   
Jessie raised her hand and the Inferno Armor glowed, melting the wall and revealed a tunnel. Smiling, Jessie walked through. She used her Tracking and Inferno to locate her friends. Soon, Jessie was one wall away from them.   
_{If you three gentlemen wouldn't mind moving back,}_ Jessie sent to them.   
_ {Go ahead,}_ Cale told her when they moved.   
The wall melted and Jessie stepped into the room. She released the Warlords powers and sent Wildfire down to the sub-armor. Kneeling beside Ryo, Jessie took his hands and both closed their eyes. Ryo's kanji glowed and the sub-armor appeared on him, leaving Jessie in her clothes.   
"I think Wildfire looks better on you than it did on me," Jessie said as they stood.   
"Just do me one small favor," Ryo said, "please put your jacket on."   
Jessie smiled and did as he suggested. She zipped her jacket all the way, covering the blood on her shirt. There was a little blood on the jacket sleeves, but that didn't bother anyone as much as the shirt did.   
"Now can we go home?" Casey asked.   
"If we can find an exit," said Twyla.   
"There is none," Kuriyami said as he appeared in the room, "and there won't be unless I make it so."   
White Blaze growled and everyone stood in defense.   
"You don't know when to quit, do you?" Jessie asked, even though she knew how persistent the Nether Realm buggers were.   
As an answer, Kuriyami threw an energy wave at them. Jessie held her arms up, feeling the wave push against her, but she remained on her feet. The wave passed and Jessie looked at Kuriyami. "I think you better work on it," she said.   
"Care to take a second look?" he asked with a laugh.   
Only then did Jessie notice that Ryo was no longer beside her. Looking behind, Jessie gasped as she saw her friends sprawled on the ground, groaning as they struggled to get up.   
"Your power is growing," said Kuriyami, "you can't deny it. The Nether Moat and the Inferno Armor have awakened more of it. Now do you understand? Join us, Dragon Child, and your power will increase tenfold."   
But Jessie wasn't listening to him. The anger that she held inside all this time cried out for release.   
"That – is – IT!" Jessie glared at Kuriyami, walking towards him and stopped halfway between him and her friends. "You've been chasing me ever since I got here, attacked my friends, kidnapped them, had us running around in this rat maze, put the Ronins in crystals, killed my friends, killed me, threw me into a Nether Moat, and you still have the balls to say join you?!"   
Everyone's eyes grew wide as a golden glow surrounded Jessie.   
"I am tired of playing this sick game!" she shouted.   
"Uh, Ryo…" Cye called softly.   
Ryo looked at his friends with a fake smile; he forced a small laugh and said, "Duck."   
And they pressed themselves to the ground, throwing their arms – and paws – over their heads.   
"KURIYAMI!" Jessie screamed and the room was engulfed with her power.   
Ryo stayed down. He could feel the intense strength of Jessie's power. It scared him to think that someone could hold this kind of power inside all of their life.   
The power flow stopped and everyone cautiously raised their heads. Kuriyami was gone again – either perished or escaped, they didn't know nor at that point cared.   
"Jessie?" Sage rose to his feet and stepped towards her.   
She turned to face him, looking very pale and if she was about to fall asleep. Jessie fell to her knees and Sage ran to her, pulling her close.   
"Sage," Jessie smiled at him and closed her eyes.   
Kayura walked over to them and put her hands on Jessie's head. "She'll be all right," said Kayura. "She's just exhausted from using such a great amount of power without being used to it. All she needs is some rest and she'll be fine."   
_Well, the sooner we get out of here,_ Casey thought, _the sooner Jessie can crash on her bed._ She rubbed her arms, feeling a slight chill go through the room – not like the chills that the Nether Realm gave. Casey looked up; her eyes grew big and her mouth fell open. She grabbed Cale's cape and tugged.   
"What?" Cale looked at Casey and she pointed to the ceiling. He looked up. "Could everyone focus their attention above us and tell me that I'm seeing correctly."   
The rest of the group looked up. "Holy…" said Kento.   
"Moly…" said Gwen.   
Above was a very large opening, the same size of the room, extending all the way up, and they could see the night sky and stars very clearly. Everyone turned their shocked gazes to Jessie, still asleep in Sage's arms.   
"You know," Joana spoke, "my dad always said that he would hate to see what would happen if Jessie ever got pissed off."   
"And us without a camera," Twyla said.   
Ryo looked at the upward tunnel, judging the diameter. "I think we can get out of here," he said. "We can zigzag jump, but we'll have to carry you."   
Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Carry us?"   
"Yeah, piggyback," Sage answered. Holding Jessie's hands, Sage carefully moved until she was behind him, and gently pulled her forward, pressing against his back. "Ryo," Sage called.   
The Ronin leader helped the Halo warrior to stand. Sage reached behind and hooked his hands under Jessie's knees.   
"Dayus, would you please?" Ryo asked.   
"Sure," Dayus walked over and lightly bounded Jessie's wrists and ankles. _It's a good thing that she's not awake, _he thought,_ or she'd definitely be having a fit._ "All set."   
"Okay," said Ryo, "Dayus, Sekhmet, you two go first. Sage, go with them. Rowen, you and Twyla go next."   
"Right," said Sekhmet and he jumped, zigzagging across the opening.   
Dayus went next and Sage followed. With Twyla on his back, Rowen jumped after them.   
"White Blaze," Ryo said and the tiger leapt. Cye and Joana went after him; Kento and Gwen followed not too far behind.   
"Let's go, Casey," said Ryo. _I know that you would rather be holding onto someone else,_ he thought as Casey clasped her hands in front of his neck, and he jumped.   
"Go, Cale," said Kayura. He looked at her, nodded, and jumped. Kayura looked down the tunnel briefly, then looked up and jumped. About halfway up, Kayura felt a chill and knew that the Nether Soldiers were coming.   
_Sorry, boys,_ Kayura thought, _you can't follow us home today._ She made the Staff disappear and summoned the kama-giri. Kayura jumped out of the cave. Turning to face the opening, Kayura spun the spiked end.   
"QUAKE WITH FEAR!" Kayura sent the spiked end into the rim of the cave's opening. The chain ran through the stone and the walls collapsed, sealing the exit.   
Kayura sent away the kama-giri and her Armor, letting herself fall and landed in Dayus' arms. She looked at her husband, also in sub-armor. "Feel better?" Kayura smiled.   
"Oh yes," Dayus grinned.   
"Keep it in your bedroom!" Kento said.   
"Come on," said Ryo, "let's go."   
And they ran back to Mia's house, piecing together how best it would be to explain their long absence. 

Mia stared at the kimono in her hands. She ran from room to room, quickly searching the entire house, which only proved fruitless.   
_Jessie, why did you go?_ Mia thought. _I know that they're your friends, but…_ Mia sank to the couch and sighed.   
"She's like Ryo," Yuli said as he sat next to Mia. "Jessie would do anything for her friends."   
"They're almost like twins," Mia agreed. She stood up and walked over to the fireplace. Mia pressed the lower right-hand corner of the painting that hung above and swung it open on well hidden hinges.   
Behind the painting was a safe built into the wall. Mia turned the combination lock and opened the safe. She took out a small brown wooden box, closed the safe, and set the painting back into place.   
Mia brought the box over to the coffee table. Lifting the lid, she took out the Jewel of Life, and placed it around Yuli's neck. "A little extra protection wouldn't hurt," Mia smiled.   
Yuli smiled as he touched the red bauble. They played checkers, a few card games, finally settling on watching the TV.   
Mia looked at the clock and sighed; they had been gone for half an hour. Mia was ready to change and go look for them, but she couldn't leave Yuli alone.   
She wouldn't have to; the back door opened and they heard familiar voices.   
"Get her on the couch," Ryo was saying as they entered the living room.   
"What happened?!" Mia exclaimed, looking at an unconscious Jessie being carried by Sage.   
"A lot," said Gwen.   
"Mia, why are you wearing your kimono again?" Twyla asked.   
"Again?" Mia blinked.   
Cye used his knife to cut Jessie's hands and ankles free. Ryo took Jessie from Sage and laid her on the couch. Sage unzipped her jacket and took it off.   
"Is she all right?!" Yuli stared at the blood.   
"She's alive, Yuli," Ryo said. "She's just tired."   
"What happened?" Mia repeated her earlier question.   
"You'll be amazed," Joana said, and told her housebound friend of the events that took place.   
Mia stared at Joana with a shocked, perplexed look. "And when did this happen?"   
"While we were gone," Casey said.   
"But you've only been gone for half an hour!"   
"WHAT?!" everyone gaped at Mia.   
"You're saying that it's still the night of the Shogun Celebration?" asked Rowen.   
"Yes!" Mia said.   
"But it felt like two weeks," said Twyla.   
"Time had a different meaning there," said Kayura. "That explains why we weren't hungry."   
_If this is the Chronicles of Narnia, _Joana thought,_ I would love to see Aslan._   
White Blaze was looking out the window and growled. Ryo walked next to the tiger and cautiously looked outside. His expression hardened and he ran out the back. The other eight Armor wearers followed him.   
"You've lost, Kuriyami!" Ryo shouted.   
"I haven't lost yet, Wildfire," Kuriyami said from the other side of the lawn. "The game has only just begun. The Dragon Child is the trophy-"   
"Don't even think about getting near her!" hissed Sage.   
Kuriyami tilted his head. "Oh really, Halo? If you are certain that you'll obtain victory," he held out his hand and a glowing ball appeared, "why don't we just settle it then? Follow this if you decide to. I'll be waiting." Kuriyami vanished, leaving the orb behind.   
"Well?" asked Sekhmet.   
"We're going," Ryo said and turned to walk inside, "but first things first." The others followed him back to the living room.   
"Why did Kuriyami leave us a lawn ornament?" Casey asked.   
"He wants us to follow him," Sage answered. He walked over to Jessie and took her hand.   
"Are you?" Mia asked.   
Ryo nodded. "White Blaze will stay here with you." He looked at the tiger. "Don't let Jessie out of your sight." The white beast growled his answer.   
Sage leaned over and kissed Jessie's forehead. "It'll be over soon," he whispered.   
"Be careful," Joana squeezed Cye's hand. He smiled, and then kissed her.   
"Never knew you had it in you, Torrent," Sekhmet grinned.   
"Shove it, Snake-eyes," countered Cye.   
"Why don't you save the fighting for Kuriyami?" Rowen suggested, and smiled at Twyla. She returned the smile and hugged him.   
"Will you cook me dinner?" Kento asked sheepishly.   
"Of course I will," Gwen laughed a little.   
"Good luck, Ryo," Mia said.   
"We'll be back," he said and looked at Yuli. "You behave yourself."   
"Don't worry," said Yuli, "I'll be a gentlemen."   
"Good," said Cale. "Because if you give them a hard time, you'll regret it."   
"Come on," Ryo said, "let's go."   
The Ronins and Warlords left the house and looked at the sphere. It started to move quickly to the northeast, and they ran after it. Mia, Casey, Joana, Gwen, Twyla, and Yuli watched the nine warriors disappear into the shadows of the snowy night. 

"They still haven't torn this building down yet," Cye shook his head.   
"We can always help with the demolition," Kento commented.   
Ryo carefully scanned the parking lot. The ball had led the nine here and vanished, leaving them on an unknown battlefield with their guard up to maximum.   
"All right, Kuriyami!" Sekhmet called. "You led us here! So stop playing hide-and-seek!"   
"I will do as I wish," Kuriyami's voice echoed around them, "since this is the next part of the game."   
Nether Soldiers burst from the asphalt, surrounding the Ronins and Warlords.   
"Armor up!" Ryo shouted. They called for their Armors and charged into battle. 

Mia placed the damp washcloth on Jessie's forehead. The unconscious girl's eyes tightened and she turned her head a little towards the back of the couch. Mia frowned.   
"What's wrong, Mia?" Casey asked, fixing her sweater as she entered the living room.   
"I'm just wondering what's going on inside Jessie's mind," said Mia.   
"After what she went through," Casey sat on the other couch, "I'd be very afraid to know."   
"Form what you've told me, so would I." Mia looked at her. "Where are the others?"   
"Upstairs, changed, and they're talking to Michael."   
"Do you think he can help?"   
"I hope so."   
Twyla, Gwen, and Joana entered. "We talked to Michael," said Gwen   
"But?" Casey looked at her.   
"We have to rely on our own judgment of this situation," Twyla said.   
"So he's not helping us," Mia summed up.   
"Nope," said Joana.   
Casey sighed and leaned back. "He is really starting to tick me off," she said.   
Silence fell upon them; only White Blaze's purrs broke the frustrating quietness.   
Yuli walked into the room, carrying a tray with glasses and a pitcher of orange juice. He set it on the table, poured the juice into each glass, and handed them to the five women.   
"Thanks, Yuli," Twyla nodded at him and sipped the juice.   
"No!" Jessie screamed as she bolted upright, making everyone jump; Casey spilled her orange juice on her lap.   
"Sis!" Joana ran to her. "It's okay. We're home."   
Jessie looked around the room. "Where are they?"   
"Who?" Casey asked.   
"The Ronins, you nitwit!"   
"Jess, relax," said Gwen. "They went to go fight Kuriyami."   
"How long ago?"   
"What?"   
"How long!" Jessie yelled.   
"About twenty minutes," Twyla said.   
Jessie stood up and walked over to the window. She stared out into the dark of night for the longest time. Jessie closed her eyes. "They shouldn't have gone," she whispered.   
"What did you say, Jessie?" Mia asked.   
Jessie opened her eyes and looked at her reflection in the glass. "I'm going after them," she said, turning towards the doorway.   
"Oh no, you don't!" Joana said, as she and all but Yuli and White Blaze grabbed Jessie.   
"Don't even think about!" warned Casey.   
"Let go of me, damn it!" Jessie hissed, trying to pull away from them.   
"They can handle whatever Kuriyami throws at them," said Twyla. "It's not like they're not used to the Nether Realm's bombardments."   
"You're just being paranoid," said Mia, "it's understandable."   
"None of you understand!" Jessie shouted. "It's-" she stopped as she looked at Yuli and the Jewel of Life hanging around his neck.   
"Calm down, Jessie," said Gwen. "There's nothing any of us can do. They'll be okay."   
"I guess you're right," Jessie sighed, the tension leaving her and her friends let her go.   
"Why don't you rest in the guest room down here?" Mia suggested.   
Jessie nodded. "I'll do that." She looked down at her bloody shirt. "Could someone please get me another shirt and throw this one out?"   
"I'll get it," Joana volunteered and disappeared up the stairs.   
Jessie walked into the downstairs guest room with White Blaze following her, and shut the door. She sat on the edge of the bed and took her shirt off. She stared at the blood, and then touched the scar on her chest.   
_This isn't over yet, Kuriyami,_ Jessie thought. _Just you wait._   
A knock interrupted her thoughts. "Jessie," Joana said through the wood, "I have your shirt." She opened the door a little and held out the clean item.   
Jessie stood up, took the shirt, and handed Joana the stained one.   
"Yech," Joana gagged.   
"Sorry, I know how disgusting it is," Jessie said. "Could you have Yuli bring me a glass of orange juice?"   
"No problem," Joana said.   
Jessie listened to the fading footsteps, put on the clean shirt, and lay down on the bed. Another knock came on the door, and Yuli stepped inside. "Here you go, Jess," Yuli smiled.   
"Thanks," Jessie sat up and took the glass. "Yuli, please stay. I have to talk to you."   
"Okay…" the young boy sat next to her.   
Jessie quickly drank the juice and looked at him. "They're in trouble, Yuli. I have to go help them. I know how much you care about them and-"   
"You're asking for the Jewel of Life," Yuli said. Jessie nodded and he smiled. "I'm not that stupid."   
"I never said you were."   
"All you had to do was ask." Yuli took the Jewel of Life from his neck and placed it around Jessie's. "I believe in you."   
"Thanks, Yuli," Jessie hugged him. Then she stood up, walked over to the window and opened it, climbing outside into the snow. "Come on, White Blaze."   
The tiger climbed outside and stood beside her. Yuli walked over to the window and looked at both of them. Ignoring the cold, Jessie placed her hands over the Jewel of Life.   
"Ancient One," she whispered, "you told me in my dream that the Circle shall be complete. I believe that it is nearing completion and I am apart of the Circle, as are my friends. I will help protect this world as you and your Clan has done for centuries. I will fight beside the Chosen Nine. Use me as you see fit."   
The Jewel of Life began to glow, enveloping Jessie in light. For a few moments, Yuli couldn't see her, and when the light faded, Jessie was standing in a very dark ninja outfit with a sword across her back.   
"Jessie…" Yuli said.   
She turned around and smiled at him. "Don't worry, Yuli. I promise I'll bring them back." Jessie reached behind her neck and pulled the mask over her head, just her eyes visible. She sat on White Blaze's back and they took off into the night.   
Yuli watched them leave and closed the window. "I am a dead man," he said quietly and went back to the living room. 

Sage cut down the last of the Nether Soldiers. He looked at the rest of the group and saw the frustration in their eyes he knew that he had in his own.   
"Kuriyami!" Rowen called mockingly. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"   
"All in due time, Strata," Kuriyami answered.   
"What's the matter, Kuriyami?" Cale looked around. "Afraid that you'll lose to us?"   
"Losing to you years ago would have been somewhat of an honor," Kuriyami finally appeared, "but losing to you now would be a very great insult."   
"Mourn your pride," Dayus took the scythes off his back, "at your funeral!" The blades shot toward Kuriyami, and the demon jumped.   
Cye and Kento were already after him. Kuriyami blocked their weapons and knocked the two Ronins away. Cale attacked next with Ryo, but Kuriyami escaped.   
Sage waited until he landed on the ground to strike. Kuriyami reacted quick, blocking the Halo Sword with his own.   
"Two fighters who desire the Dragon Child battling each other," Kuriyami said.   
"For different reasons!" Sage hissed through clenched teeth.   
"Tell me, Halo, were you jealous that the Dragon Child died in Wildfire's arms instead of yours?"   
"Bastard!" Sage attempted to hit Kuriyami's side; instead he was knocked to the ground.   
Kuriyami was posed to strike the Ronin, but he turned and blocked a sword that almost impaled him from behind. Everyone watched Kuriyami fight the newcomer – a ninja. White Blaze appeared next to Ryo.   
"What are you doing here?!" Ryo yelled at the tiger. "I told you to watch-" he stopped and looked at the ninja. _No way…_ Ryo thought.   
Kuriyami jumped back from the ninja and laughed a little. "I knew that you couldn't stay away from here," he said.   
"Damn right, I couldn't," the ninja said and pulled off the mask.   
"Jessie?!" the nine Armor wearers looked at her in shock.   
"I hope that you weren't going to have a lot of fun without me," Jessie said, not taking her eyes off Kuriyami.   
"The party wouldn't have been the same without you," Kuriyami tilted his head. "Now how did you come across such a marvelous outfit?" he asked and paused momentarily. "Oh yes, the Jewel of Life. I see that the old monk still has some influence with it. He must have used up the last of his withering powers if this was the best that he could do."   
Kayura growled, gripping the Staff tighter in her hands. Dayus touched her arm; the gesture telling his wife not to do anything impulsive.   
"And now the pieces have fallen into place," said Kuriyami, "the Armors, the Jewel of Life, the Ancient Staff, and the Dragon Child. The game is over, and I am the victor."   
"Very confident, aren't you," said Sekhmet.   
"Confidence is a mortal trait," Kuriyami raised his hand. "I, however, know that I have won." A swirling cloud appeared as he started to chant; the Ronins and Warlords cried out in pain.   
"No!" Jessie looked at them, not knowing what to do.   
"Mystic Armor from the Dawn of Time," Kuriyami said, "whole you were divided into nine."   
"Stop it!" Jessie screamed.   
"Leave these mortals even if they be damned," Kuriyami went on, "and join once again. Do as I command!"   
The Armors left the Ronins and Warlords, and they fell to the ground unconscious. White Blaze heroically jumped at Kuriyami, but was knocked away by a strong energy force.   
"White Blaze!" Jessie shouted. Her attention went back to Kuriyami, and she watched the nine spheres circle around each other, creating a whirlwind.   
It subsided and Jessie's eyes widened at what remained – the Mystic Armor.   
Kuriyami had combined all nine Armors as one.   
"Surprised?" Kuriyami laughed. "You're wondering how I was able to combine them – I can see it on your face, so I will tell you. As a disciple of Talpa and Badamon, I learned many things. If ever need be, I was instructed how to call the Armors away if the wearers fought against the Nether Realm."   
"Then why were you chasing us?" Jessie demanded. "Why didn't you just take the Armors instead of dragging everything out like you did?"   
"You, Dragon Child, you. I could have captured you at any time I had the chance, but I would still have to wait for your power to manifest. The time manipulation spell that I had used while you were trapped in the caves aided your power's development. Much to my shame, I will admit that I had underestimated the Warlords' teachings. They had done well training you and your friends."   
"Sometimes the surprise is a lot bigger than the package it comes in," Jessie said.   
"Oh, very true," said Kuriyami. "Just looking at you proves the truth in your statement." He straightened and looked at her. "And now to collect the rest of my prize."   
Jessie felt her blood run cold as dread swept through her. She put her hand on her chest, feeling the Jewel of Life through the tunic. It was pulsating small energy waves that matched her rapid heartbeats.   
Quickly, Jessie ran over to Kayura and picked up the Staff. She faced Kuriyami, placing herself between him and her friends.   
Kuriyami shook his head. "Honestly," he said as if scolding a child, "you're just making this too easy." He swung his whip at her and divided into a dozen ropes, wrapping tightly around Jessie's torso, arms, and legs.   
Jessie fought back, desperately trying to break free as Kuriyami pulled her closer to him. She would be taken back to the Nether Realm with the Mystic Armor, the Ancient Staff, and the Jewel of Life. All the Ronins' and Warlords' efforts were done in vain.   
No. No, it couldn't end this way. The Ancients would never let this world fall to evil.   
Jessie gripped the Staff tighter. Maybe, just maybe she could use the Staff and the Jewel of Life…   
_Help me, please!_ Jessie beseeched silently. _I beg of you, don't let Kuriyami win! I don't care what you do! PLEASE HELP ME!_   
Suddenly the Staff began to glow very brightly. Kuriyami's whip disintegrated and both watched the Staff float from Jessie's hands high above them, becoming as bright as the sun at noon. A beam of light shot out and hit the Mystic Armor; a second beam struck Jessie, making her scream.   
The Mystic Armor turned into a gray-colored energy sphere and flew to Jessie. The dark sub-armor appeared on her body, and the rest of the Armor followed. Jessie held her hands up; the helmet appeared and she placed it on her head.   
The Ancient Staff floated down in front of Jessie. She grabbed it up at the top between the two sets of rings, and the pole turned into a blade - the Ancient Staff had become the Ancient Sword.   
"Fight me now, Kuriyami," Jessie said. "Even if I kill you, at least you died at the hand of someone who wore the Mystic Armor. That should be enough to save some of your honor."   
"It might," he pulled out his sword. "Shall we then?" Kuriyami charged at her. 

White Blaze blinked his eyes open and looked at Kuriyami fighting Jessie. The tiger shakily rose to his paws, walked over to Ryo and lightly nudged the Ronin leader's head. Ryo groaned and slowly started to wake up; White Blaze moved on and woke the others.   
"Everybody all right?" Ryo asked, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.   
"I think so," Sekhmet answered groggily. He looked up and gasped. Everyone followed his line of vision.   
"What the…!" exclaimed Kento.   
Jessie knocked Kuriyami's sword from his hand; it spun in the air and landed point down in the asphalt. She held the tip of the Ancient Sword at Kuriyami's throat; he didn't dare move. After what seemed like hours, Jessie lowered the blade.   
Kuriyami walked over to his sword and picked it up, placing it back in the sheath. He looked at the shocked faced Ronins and Warlords, and then turned his gaze to Jessie.   
"The game still continues," Kuriyami said proudly, "and you have advanced to the next level." He vanished.   
Jessie held the Ancient Sword horizontal and it became the Staff once again. It floated from her hands to Kayura. The Ancient Clan descendent looked at it for a moment and returned her eyes back to the Mystic Armor. Jessie took the helmet off.   
"Jessie?!" all nine gasped.   
"Hey," she smiled at them, "déjà vu." Jessie fell to her knees; whatever strength she had was slowly fading away. The helmet slipped from her hands and she almost fell to the ground, but someone caught her.   
It's all right, Jessie. >   
"Anubis," Jessie looked at him with half-closed eyes, "where have you been?"   
I'll tell you later, > Anubis smiled a little. Rest now, Jessie. >   
She was too tired to say anything else. Her eyes closed and Jessie fell into a deep sleep. Anubis gently laid her on the ground. He raised his hand and the Staff rings began to chime.   
Kayura rose to her feet and chanted. "Anubis," she said, "what's going on? Why didn't you come here sooner?"   
I couldn't leave the Spirit Realm, > he answered, the Gate was blocked. >   
"Blocked? But how?"   
Anubis shook his head. I don't know, but the barrier disappeared not too long ago. Kaos knew that something was wrong… > He looked down at Jessie. But I doubt that he foresaw this. >   
The others stood up; Ryo and Sage walked over to Jessie. Anubis moved back as the two Ronins knelt on both sides across from each other. Sage reached out and lightly brushed the hair from Jessie's face. 

"Why don't we tie Jessie to the bed the next time we tell her to stay home?" Casey suggested.   
"Casey, we don't need to hear what you like to have done to you on the weekends," Twyla said quietly so that Yuli wouldn't hear her, even though he was in the front passenger seat of Kento's van.   
"Please," said Casey, and then spoke in English, [If the squirt didn't give her the Jewel of Life, we wouldn't be here right now.]   
Yuli turned in his seat and glared at Casey. [The squirt has a better understanding of the Jewel of Life than you probably ever will,] he said in English.   
"Yuli!" Joana said surprised. "You speak English very well."   
"Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you, Case?" Gwen whispered to the open-mouthed girl.   
"The guys have been teaching him English," said Mia, "and I've been teaching him French."   
"Really?" Twyla perked up. "Polio vu francé?"   
"Oui, mademoiselle," Yuli responded.   
_I can't believe that happened,_ Casey thought. _I have never been so embarrassed- wait! Yes I have! Jessie, I'm still going to get you for reading my diary! I don't care-_   
Suddenly, the sky lit up like noon.   
"The Staff!" said Twyla.   
"But where are they?" Joana asked.   
Mia pulled the van to the side of the road. "Yuli," she said, "hand me the map." He gave it to her and she scanned the section they were in. _If we're on this road, heading north,_ Mia thought as she traced her fingers to the left. _And the light came from this direction…_ She stopped on an office building. "Osaka Office Supplies," Mia said aloud.   
"Isn't that the place that closed last month?" Gwen asked.   
"Yeah, the city was supposed to tear down the building." Mia handed Yuli the map and started driving again. After some time, she took a left onto a side road, driving pass a guard booth and smashing through a chain link fence.   
_I'll pay for the bodywork, Kento,_ Mia thought.   
"There!" Yuli shouted, pointing to the group not far ahead.   
Mia stopped the van and everyone jumped out, running over to their friends.   
"Are you guys okay?" Mia asked and stopped short when she saw Jessie. "Oh my…"   
"Sis!" Joana started to run, but Cye caught her.   
"She's all right," he said, "she's sleeping."   
"How can she be wearing that?" Gwen asked with wide eyes.   
"Did anyone ever wear it before?" asked Twyla.   
"No one powerful enough has been able to wear the Mystic Armor for centuries," said Kayura.   
Ryo looked up at them and back to Jessie. "What kind of power does she have?" he asked the question that everyone present wanted an answer for.   
  
January 20, 2001 

What have we here? Jessie is wearing the Mystic Armor. All nine Armors as one and she's wearing it!   
Spain was wonderful. We had to stop in London to and from Spain, and my family and I were exhausted. Don't ask me when my next trip is. I'm flat broke! 

~Janime 

Coming Soon: Part Nineteen – Different Points of View. Jessie was able to see Ryo's memories because of Wildfire; now she's starting to see everyone's! And some of them aren't all that pleasant.   
  



	20. Different Points Of View

Warrior Call Part Nineteen

Ronin Warriors 

Warrior Call 

By Janime 

Part Nineteen - Different Points Of View   
********** 

Dayus stood on top of the wall near the palace, wearing his sub-armor and holding a quarterstaff in his right hand. Anubis, Sekhmet, and Cale had been brooding around the castle for the past week and a half.   
_So would I, _Dayus thought,_ if I had lost to Lady Kayura. How embarrassing._   
He had never met her, even though he'd been living in the Dynasty for more than fifty years, and hadn't aged a day since he arrived. Master Talpa had mentioned this Lady Kayura a few times, but none of the Dark Warlords ever saw her.   
Up until recently, when Lady Kayura caught the other Warlords off guard and wounded their pride more than their bodies. That was the reason Dayus was making himself seem vulnerable. If Lady Kayura was watching him from somewhere – most likely she was – she would attack Dayus with a confidence that she would defeat him.   
And Dayus was going to show her how wrong and foolish she would be. Dayus paced the length of the wall, spinning the staff and humming lightly to himself. He felt another presence but pretended not to notice. At the last moment, Dayus jumped out of the way before a slim blade cut him. He quickly spun around, but his attacker was nowhere to be seen.   
"I know you're here, Lady Kayura," Dayus said, "but you will find that I won't be easy to defeat like the other Dark Warlords."   
"Is that so?" a female voice asked, and Dayus couldn't help noticing how attractive it was; the slight echo seemed to add more appeal.   
"Yes, it is. Come, Lady Kayura, let me see you."   
Lilac petals started to fall from the sky. Not far ahead, a small part of the scenery changed, and a woman came into view.   
Dayus had to blink – this was not what he had expected. Lady Kayura had long dark hair, dark eyes, and a nicely curved figure. Dayus mentally shook himself. She had attacked him and the other Dark Warlords. For now, he had to consider her as an enemy.   
A rather beautiful enemy.   
Kayura looked at Dayus. He wasn't like the other Dark Warlords – that fact was true. After all, she had watched the four since the day each had arrived, especially Dayus. There was something alluring about him – maybe it was the eye patch.   
"Why aren't you wearing your Armor?" Kayura asked. "The other Dark Warlords had theirs."   
"Maybe I'm not as insecure as they are," Dayus said.   
"So you're not bothered by the possibility that I may defeat you?"   
"Who said that you will?"   
"I defeated the other three."   
"As I said before, I won't be easy to defeat."   
"Well then," Kayura pulled out her twin jitte, "let's begin."   
Dayus ran at her, aiming to strike her left arm. Kayura flipped backwards and swung, barely missing Dayus' ear. He jumped down off the wall and turned invisible.   
Kayura landed not far from where Dayus was standing and looked around. "Hiding already?" she taunted. "At least your comrades had enough dignity to-" She gasped as her jitte were knocked out of her hands, and someone grabbed her from behind.   
"Like a fly caught in a web," Dayus said, as he turned visible. "You should have been more cautious."   
Kayura ceased her attempt to free herself from the Warlord's hold. She had never been this close to a man before.   
Dayus inhaled the sweet scent Kayura had, and then slowly released her. He didn't want to let her go – he wanted to be with her, side by side for all eternity.   
Kayura picked up her jitte and placed them in their sheaths. "So you've won," she said, walking closer to him.   
"Perhaps," Dayus said quietly, and lightly touched her cheek. Gently catching her chin, Dayus lowered his head and kissed her.   
Kayura's mind went into shock; then she closed her eyes and held onto Dayus as if her life depended on it. She had never felt anything like this before.   
Dayus himself couldn't believe the effect this simple kiss had on him. Had they been in a secluded area, he would have done more. Slowly Dayus pulled away from Kayura, and the two gazed fondly at each other.   
Kayura stepped back and smiled. "I'll see you again, my Dark Warlord," she said and disappeared.   
"Until then, my Lady Kayura," Dayus whispered. 

"Did she beat you?" asked Sekhmet.   
"No," Dayus answered.   
"You beat her," said Cale.   
"No."   
"What happened then?" Anubis asked.   
"It's a draw," said Dayus, "but we might have another bout."   
"So what is your opinion of Lady Kayura?" Sekhmet asked.   
"She is the most devious, conniving woman I have ever met," Dayus finished his drink, stood up and headed for the door. "And we must make children together."   
A thud and a gagging noise made Dayus turn around. Anubis was sitting normally, Sekhmet had fallen backwards, and Cale's face was changing colors as he choked on his sake.   
"Uh, Cale is…" Dayus said, and Anubis whacked the Corruption Warlord's back.   
"Thank you," Cale gasped and looked at Dayus. "Have you been smoking opium again?"   
"I haven't touched it in thirty years," Dayus said.   
Anubis stood up and walked over to him. He sniffed the other Warlord's clothes and said, "He's telling the truth."   
"What demon has possessed you to go after Kayura?" Sekhmet demanded as he brought himself back to a sitting position.   
"If Kayura is the demon," Dayus smiled, "then she may possess my soul. However this is my personal matter. I will handle it. Good night." He returned to his room.   
The other three Warlords sat there, taking in Dayus' words.   
"He's obsessed," said Sekhmet.   
"He's insane," said Cale.   
"He's in love," said Anubis.   
~   
Jessie opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She sighed and placed an Armor covered hand on her forehead. _Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to know more about Dayus and Kayura than I want to?_ Jessie thought.   
She sat up, stretching her arms above her head. This was the third day she was in the Dynasty, and wearing the Mystic Armor. Kayura was doing her best to remove the Mystic Armor from Jessie. So far the ceremony that Kayura performed with the Ronins' and other Warlords' aid seemed to have little effect.   
Fortunately, Dr. Fuji had told Jessie's teachers that she had a mild case of pneumonia, and that she had to stay in bed. One of Jessie's teachers offered to bring the final exams to Jessie so that she could take them. Kayura's magic and Dayus' illusions had the teacher believe that he had walked into Jesse's room and saw her sitting in her bed wearing pajamas and a robe, rather than walking into the Dynasty and Jessie wearing the Mystic Armor.   
Jessie turned and pulled the cloth off the helmet, the swords resting behind it. She stared at the helmet for a few moments, and then placed the cloth over it again.   
"Why must I see everyone's memories?" Jessie whispered. She had seen memories from Ryo, Sage, Cye, Kento, Rowen, Anubis, Sekhmet, Cale, Dayus, and Kayura. She had seen the memory of how Dayus and Kayura met through both of their eyes; the kiss had been though Kayura's, which made Jessie grateful to the Mystic Armor – and had to agree with Kayura that Dayus was a wonderful kisser.   
The clock said that it was almost two in the morning. Jessie sighed and lay down again. _Everything that happens has its purpose, _she thought._ Then what is the purpose of me wearing the Mystic Armor?_   
~   
It was late at night in the Dynasty. Though the shadows, Dayus and Kayura quietly made their way under the dark shield. Over the years, the friendship between the four Dark Warlords had slowly disappeared – but that didn't affect Dayus and Kayura; their relationship had grown stronger. It was hard for them to be together; they had their best to hide their feelings for each other in front of the other Warlords and Master Talpa. If they did know, no one said anything.   
Holding Kayura's hand firmly in his, Dayus led her further from the palace. They arrived at a small building and went inside. Kayura escaped from Dayus as he reached for her. "A little forward tonight, aren't we?" she asked in a sultry voice.   
"It has been quite a while since we had some time alone together," said Dayus. He walked around her, like a cat circling a bird. Dayus caught her in his arms and Kayura laughed, kissing him passionately. Both went to their knees, and Dayus lay back on the mat on the floor. The kiss ended and Kayura rested her head on her loves chest; Dayus lightly ran his fingers through her silky hair.   
This room was their haven, a place where they could escape to and be with each other – to just hold each other. Dayus was constantly dreaming of the day when he and Kayura would make love, but he didn't want to push her; Dayus would wait until Kayura felt ready.   
"I like being here with you," Kayura whispered. "I feel safe with you."   
"I'm happy that you are," said Dayus. "Kayura… will you marry me?"   
Kayura looked at him, eyes wide. She couldn't believe what Dayus had said.   
"Please be my wife," Dayus continued, "let me have the honor of being your husband. I want to be with you for all eternity."   
"Dayus…" Kayura leaned over and kissed him.   
"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Dayus said.   
"More that a 'yes'," Kayura smiled. She stood up and walked back a little. Reaching behind, Kayura undid the bow of her obi, and let her kimono fall to the floor. Dayus rose to his feet and walked over to his beloved.   
"You realize what you're asking," Dayus said as he ran trembling fingers up Kayura's arm.   
"I know," Kayura wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please, Dayus."   
Her gentle words made him lose all control. Pulling her against him, Dayus kissed Kayura with a burning passion, fueled by his own soul. 

Kayura lightly ran her fingertips along Dayus' spin, and he shivered. Dayus rested on top of Kayura; his energy spent from the long passionate hours, Dayus didn't want to move. Vaguely, he felt Kayura pull her kimono over them. Lifting his head from Kayura's shoulder, Dayus kissed his lover and started to get up.   
Kayura gently grabbed his upper arms. "Stay," she pleaded quietly. Unable to ignore the beseeching look in her eyes, Dayus settle back onto her shoulder, with Kayura stroking his hair. "Sleep, my love," she whispered.   
As sleep beckoned him, Dayus couldn't help thinking – what if Kayura had conceived? Dayus smiled; it would be his child, their child. A child of the Dynasty. A child that would serve their Emperor Talpa.   
Kayura watched Dayus sleep. She knew the fate Master Talpa had planned for the Dark Warlords. Kayura didn't care about the other three, but she wanted Dayus with her always. Maybe after the Mortal Realm would be joined to the Dynasty, Kayura would ask Master Talpa for Dayus.   
~   
Jessie bolted upright with her hands pressed against her eyes and doing her best not to scream. Slowly, she lowered her hands, and then took the cloth off the helmet, holding the object and glared at it.   
"I understand that I have to wear you for now," Jessie hissed, "I understand that my body feels like I'm being burned from acid trying to remove you. I understand that I have to see their memories. But I did not have to see Dayus and Kayura fornicating!" She threw the helmet; it hit the wall and bounced to the corner of the room.   
Jessie fell back onto the mat, covering her eyes; the memory of Dayus and Kayura still fresh in her mind. She didn't see the memory from Kayura's eyes, nor from Dayus' (AMEN!), Jessie saw the memory as if she had been in the room watching them.   
_I'll never be able to look at those two the same ever again, _Jessie thought._ And I highly doubt that anyone else knows about that birthmark you have, Dayus… besides Kayura and me._   
Someone knocked on the door. "Jessie, you awake?"   
"Come in, Ryo," said Jessie, not looking up.   
The door opened and Ryo, along with two more judging by the footsteps, entered her room. "How are you feeling?" Ryo asked.   
Jessie turned to answer, and she saw Dayus and Kayura standing next to Ryo. Jessie screamed and turned onto her side, facing away from them and covering her head with the pillow.   
Ryo sighed; Jessie had reacted somewhat like this to Cale yesterday, after she had seen Sage's memory from the time he battled the Warlord in the subway over six years ago. "Memory," said Ryo.   
"You don't know the half of it!" Jessie yelled from under her pillow.   
"We'll stop by later," said Kayura.   
Ryo nodded and the married couple left the room. Walking over to Jessie, Ryo knelt beside her and tapped her shoulder.   
"I don't mean to sound inconsiderate," Jessie said, "but are they gone?"   
"Yes," said Ryo. "So which memory?"   
"I rather not say," Jessie removed the pillow and sat up. "How's everything back at the house?"   
"We miss you a lot. It's not the same without you to joke around with."   
"How's Joana handling all this?"   
Ryo laughed a little. "I think she's ready to invite herself to stay here with you until you come home."   
"That's my sis," Jessie smiled. "What about Sage?"   
"Last night, he slept in your bed," Ryo told her. "I saw him there when I woke up this morning."   
"Really?"   
"Yep, I don't know what you did to the Flirt King, Jess, because none of us have ever seen him act this way about any girl he went out with before he met you."   
Jessie had to smile. "That'll make the Date Club cry if they ever hear that." 

"Where is everyone?" Kento yelled through the house. "Hello!"   
"Dining room, Kento!" Gwen's voice answered him.   
Kento's face lit up. He quickly removed his shoes and coat, and ran into the dining room. As he had hoped, Gwen was by herself, sitting at the end of the table, concentrating on homework.   
"So where is everybody?" Kento asked.   
"Ryo went to go see Jessie," said Gwen, "Sage went to go pick up Roxy, Mia's still at the university, and I have no idea where the remaining five are."   
_We're all alone!_ Kento's mind sang. _Thank you God, ancestors, and Ancient One!_ "Gwen," he said, "would you help me with my homework?"   
"Sure," Gwen smiled.   
Kento sat next to her and pulled out his books. "How are you feeling?" he asked, and Gwen looked up. "I mean after what happened three days ago."   
"Well, I rather not talk about it," Gwen said, "but I am okay."   
"Just okay?" Kento asked.   
"I'm fine."   
"You sure?"   
"Positive." Gwen put her hand on his. "Relax, Kento. You of all people should know that I'm all right. It's because of you I'm alive."   
"Actually, it was Ryo's idea."   
"But you shared half of your life force with me. I don't know how to repay you."   
Kento smiled sheepishly. "You can start by helping me with my homework." They laughed. 

"But I want to see Jessie!"   
"Roxy, I told you that Jessie is sick," Sage told his youngest sister what seemed like the hundredth time. "She's sleeping a lot and she needs her rest."   
"Maybe if she sees me she'll be happy," Roxy said. "Please, Cee Dee?"   
Sage let out a frustrated sigh. "Roxy, when Jessie is better then she'll she you. Don't forget she's coming over for Christmas."   
"What if she's still sick?"   
"New Year's."   
"But I want to see her!"   
"Roxy," Sage warned, "knock it off. We're almost home."   
"You're mean," Roxy pouted and stared out the window.   
Sage shook his head. He knew how much his baby sister liked Jessie, but until the Mystic Armor was removed from her, Jessie was off limits to the rest of the world.   
_It sucks, _Sage thought,_ having to stay in the Dynasty and cut off from the people who care about you. At least Ryo went to go see her._ He pulled into the driveway of his parents' house, and they exited the car. Sage rang the doorbell and his mother answered.   
"Package delivery," said Sage.   
"Thank you, dear," June smiled and let them in. Roxy walked past her mother and straight to her room. "What's the matter with Roxy?"   
"She's mad at me," Sage answered.   
"Now there's a first," said June. "Roxy has never been mad at you ever in her life."   
"She is now."   
"Why?"   
"I won't take her to see Jessie."   
"Maybe you should."   
"You know that Jessie has pneumonia," Sage said.   
"Perhaps I should check Jessie," said June. "You never know, it might not be pneumonia."   
"Mom, you have know Dr. Fuji since the day you started working at Shinora Hospital," her son reminded. "Now you're questioning his diagnosis?"   
"There have been times when a doctor has misdiagnosed a patient," June said. "I'll stop by on my day off."   
"No."   
"Excuse me?"   
"I will not let you near Mia's house," said Sage. "You won't be giving Jessie a checkup, you'll be interrogating her."   
June started to laugh. "You know me too well," she confessed, "but you should take Roxy to see her."   
"I know," Sage sighed, "it's just that now is not a good time. When Jessie starts feeling better, I promise to take Roxy to see her."   
"For your sake, I hope so. You're her favorite brother, Sage."   
"Not right now."   
"Cee Dee."   
Sage turned and looked at Roxy. In her hands was a folded piece of construction paper decorated with crayon drawings. She held it up to her brother. "Give this to Jessie."   
Smiling, Sage took the paper. "Of course I will." Hugging Roxy and kissing his mother's cheek, Sage left the house and went to his car. After settling in the driver's seat, Sage unfolded the paper and smiled at the "Get Well" message inside. He placed the homemade card on the passenger seat and started the car, heading home. 

"Thank you very much," Kento said, placing his books in his backpack.   
"You did very well," said Gwen, also putting her books away.   
"I wouldn't have survived without your help."   
"Oh, I think you would have, but it might have taken you longer to finish."   
"People think I'm slow because I don't understand some things when they're explained for the first time." Kento followed Gwen into the living room, and they sat on the couch." My problem is that my attention span is narrow."   
"You can be stubborn sometimes," she said.   
"Did you have to use food to help me understand the problems?"   
"Well, I had to use something you're familiar with."   
"Is that so?" Kento pounced on Gwen and started to tickle her under her arms. Since the Hardrock Armor returned to him, Kento knew a few more things about Gwen that she didn't tell him - one being her ticklish spots.   
"Stop!" Gwen laughed. Finally, Kento did stop. Still laughing a little, Gwen put her arms around Kento's neck. "You're such a sweet guy," she said, "did you know that?"   
"Well, I don't hear it that often," said Kento.   
Gwen smiled; she lightly ran her index finger behind Kento's left ear. He shuddered a little.   
"Like that?" Gwen asked. All Kento could do was nod. He didn't want to say anything, fearing that the wrongs words would come out - and he didn't want Gwen to stop. She pulled Kento closer, resting her head on his shoulder. Kento's arms went around her waist slowly, afraid that he was dreaming and would wake up.   
Gwen buried her face in his neck. "You know," she said, "you smell really good."   
Kento's arms tightened a little. _Please let this be real, _he thought._ I don't want it to be a dream._   
Gwen moved, looking straight into Kento's eyes. She leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against Kento's, then kissed him fully. Slowly, Kento's hand slid up Gwen's shirt, enticing a moan from her. Kento felt being pulled forward and soon he was on top of Gwen.   
_This is real!_ Kento's hands moved under Gwen's back, reaching her bra, and unhooked it.   
"Wait! Stop!" Gwen cried.   
Immediately, Kento moved back. He looked at Gwen; she was very upset. "Are you okay?" he asked.   
"I can't do this," Gwen whimpered.   
"I could never hurt you. You know that, right?" Kento touched her cheek with a gentleness that surprised even himself.   
"I'm not ready yet."   
"Then I'll wait."   
Gwen sat up and hugged him, like a child frightened by a nightmare. "When I am ready," she whispered, "I want it to be with you." 

"How much longer is Jessie going to have to wear the Mystic Armor?" asked Casey.   
"Not too much, hopefully," said Twyla. "Isn't the ceremony Kayura's using working at all?"   
"Yes and no," answered Cye. "But she does has more control over her emotions than she did."   
"I actually thought that she was going to kill Cale," Rowen said as he drove his car back to the mansion. "You wouldn't believe the look Jessie had when she saw him."   
"The good thing," said Joana, "is that she didn't."   
"Only because Sage calmed her down," Casey snickered.   
"Casey, knock it off," Twyla sighed.   
"Like it's a big secret that Jessie has the hots for the Flirt King."   
"You know," said Rowen, "you really shouldn't be talking, Mrs.-"   
"It's Miss Cortlyn," Casey hissed, "and don't you forget it."   
Rowen smirked; it was very rare that he ever had the chance to make a person miffed besides Ryo. He pulled his car into the driveway.   
"Welcome home," Kento said as the five walked into the house.   
"You're the only one here?" asked Cye.   
"Gwen's upstairs taking a nap. She helped me with my homework."   
"Oh no!" Rowen cried jokingly. "The poor girl!"   
Kento glared at him as the others laughed a little.   
"What did I miss?" Sage asked as he entered.   
"Nothing," said Kento, "picking on me as usual."   
"Come on," Joana said, "let's see if Gwen's awake."   
As the three walked upstairs, Twyla glanced over her shoulder and saw the four Ronins talking. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but the seriousness of their expressions told her that there was going to be a meeting among them when Ryo came home. 

_ Gwen looked around at the shattered pillars and broken stones. "Where am I?" she whispered._   
_ Everything had been destroyed. Gwen turned and saw herself wearing the same gown that she had worn in the Stream, lying on the ground next to Kento, who was wearing an outfit similar to the Warlords had on when they were in the Stream. Both had horrible wounds._   
_ What was going on? Gwen looked and saw other couples lying on the ground with Gwen's other self and Kento. She gasped as she realized who they were - the other Ronins, the Warlords, Twyla, Casey, Joana, and Mia. Jessie was the only one with minor injuries, or at least she looked like she did. They were five more among them, but Gwen couldn't make out who they were._   
_ "But I know them," she said aloud yet she was unheard._   
_ Gwen watched Jessie as she moved from couple to couple, holding a chalice in her hands, and collected a small amount of blood from each. Jessie moved to the center and knelt, placing the chalice in front of her. Raising her hands, Jessie whispered chants so quietly that Gwen couldn't even hear her._   
_ Jessie drew invisible signs in the air then held her hands above the chalice and it glowed. She picked it up and drank the contents. Suddenly, Jessie's eyes grew wide and she dropped the chalice at the same time Sage screamed._   
_ Then darkness; Gwen couldn't see a thing._   
_ "My love," a voice whispered._   
_ Gwen turned around. "Kento?"_   
_ He was in the same outfit like before, only this time he didn't have any wounds. In his hands, Kento held two small orbs - one was orange and the other silver._   
_ "Whatever happened," Kento said, "I will understand. I could never and would never hurt you." He held out the silver orb._   
_ Gwen looked at the orb, then to Kento, and back to the orb. Timidly, she raised her hand and Kento smiled._

"Hey, Gwen."   
She jerked awake and almost fell off her bed.   
"I'm sorry," Casey apologized.   
"Don't worry," Gwen said, "I had a freaky dream. Kento was in it. To be honest all of us were."   
"'All' as in everyone in this house including the Warlords?" asked Joana.   
Gwen nodded. "They were five more with us," she said, "but I couldn't tell who."   
"So what happened in the dream?" Twyla asked.   
"I don't want to talk about it," Gwen sighed. But I do have to talk to Kento, she thought. He has to know, if he doesn't already. 

Ryo had gone back to the mansion, but he would return later with the other Ronins to perform the ceremony.   
In the meantime, Jessie walked down one of the many pathways of the main grounds. She wasn't worried about getting lost; the Mystic Armor practically implanted the entire layout of the Dynasty and the palace in her mind. She also knew the places that the Warlords kept to themselves as a hiding place, a little sanctuary for some time by themselves. There were some areas Jessie didn't know, and if she did get lost, the Warlords would find her.   
_It's like another planet,_ Jessie thought, _a whole world living parallel to Earth. Is that possible? Why not? Heaven and hell are in balance with each other._ She stopped. _But Earth is the Mortal Realm, and in balance with the Spirit Realm. Depending on the actions in a person's life will determine where they go - the Spirit Realm of the Nether Realm. Does this mean that heaven is the Spirit Realm and hell is the Nether Realm?_   
"But the Nether Realm took over the Dynasty," Jessie concentrated harder. How is the Dynasty liked to Earth? She knelt and picked up two twigs, laying them in cross formation. _The Spirit and Nether Realms are balanced with each other._ Jessie touched the vertical twig. _Earth, the Mortal Realm is in between because spirits are inside bodies. And the Dynasty… if it is balanced with Earth then wouldn't that mean people lived here at one time?_   
She focused her thoughts. There were all kinds animals living in the Dynasty - on land, in water, and the air. And many plants grew as well.   
"People could live here," Jessie said aloud.   
And why not? There was plenty of food and water, as long as it was maintained properly. Other than the scenery, the difference between the Dynasty and Earth was for those who live in the Dynasty would not suffer from as many health problems. Death would be the one calamity neither realm could avoid.   
_Unless you're immortal,_ Jessie thought, _like the Warlords._ She stood up. _I wonder why they didn't become mortal again after they defeated Talpa. Oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter at this point._   
__ So all four are balanced with each other. And when people died from Earth or the Dynasty, they either went to the Spirit Realm or the Nether Realm. Spirits like Anubis can return to Earth without being reincarnated, demons can't - that's their eternal punishment. Then Talpa managed to take control of the Dynasty and used it as a gateway to Earth. The Ronins and the Warlords defeated him; the Nether Realm lost its dominion over the Dynasty, and hasn't gained it back in six and a half years.   
Jessie shifted uncomfortably._ Up until recently, _she reminded herself._ Now they're entering the Mortal Realm without the Dynasty. But how? I'll have to ask Anubis the next time he visits how spirits go from the Spirit Realm to Earth. Wait a minute… where am I?_   
So caught up in her thoughts, Jessie didn't even notice where she was walking. Ahead of her was a small one-room building. Jessie walked over to it and pushed the door open.   
_Not much for the décor, _Jessie looked around and smiled._ Maybe Joana should use this as a project for her interior design class._   
There was something here; Jessie could feel it. The Mystic Armor was radiating a small amount of energy. Jessie walked around the room and the energy fluctuated, growing weaker or stronger depending where she walked.   
"Where is it?" Jessie asked. She walked over to where part of the roof had caved in; the energy grew stronger. Being careful removing the debris, Jessie uncovered a stairwell. She picked up a piece of wood and made a ball of blue fire appear in her hand to light the end. She smiled; the Mystic Armor had allowed her to cast small spells. Holding the torch firmly, Jessie descended into the dark abyss.   
_How long has this been here?_ Jessie thought as she reached the last step. The light from the torch showed Jessie that she was in another room no bigger than the one above. Before her was a set of doors; a strange lock mechanism barred it, along with a seal on the lock.   
Jessie walked closer and the energy from the Mystic Armor increased. Setting the torch in a wall hanger, Jessie reached out and touched the seal with both hands.   
Kuriyami's whip was a pinprick compared to the massive jolt Jessie received from the seal. She staggered back, gasping and rubbed her throbbing hands together.   
"That'll wake you up," Jessie coughed and looked at the seal. Whatever's behind that door, _Talpa really didn't want it to come out, _she thought._ And he certainly didn't want anyone going in there, either._   
"Jessie," Sekhmet came down the stairs. "What are you doing here?"   
She opened her mouth to answer and looked at the Warlord. "You can drop the disguise, Dayus, I recovered from this morning."   
"Just taking a precaution," Dayus said as he let his illusion go. "Sekhmet seems to be the only one here on your good side."   
"That's because I haven't seen a memory with him as the adversary yet," Jessie grinned wickedly. "And if I had, it would have sucked to be you. Even though I left the swords and helmet in my room."   
"I think I have the Ancient One's protection since I married Kayura."   
"At least you knew what you were getting into when you married her."   
Dayus smiled and then looked at the sealed door. "So why did you come down here?" he asked.   
"I don't know," Jessie sighed. "Do you know what this place is?"   
Dayus shook his head. "We - the other Warlords and myself - knew of it. But as to why it's locked and what is inside, I can't help you with that. Talpa forbade the four of us to come here or speak of it. I asked Kayura what she knew about this since Talpa had permitted her more access then the four of us, but she never knew about this place until I brought her here."   
"Interesting," Jessie said. "I take it the reason you found me is because the Ronins are here and Kayura wants to do the ceremony."   
"Yes," said Dayus solemnly.   
"Am I mad at you?" Jessie asked in a child tone, which made Dayus smile. He took the torch and they went upstairs. 

"Do you think the Mystic Armor will come off this time?" Casey asked as she picked at the brussel sprouts.   
"Pray that it does," said Twyla. The five Ronins left for the Dynasty a few hours ago; the rest of the household started dinner without them. White Blaze was under the table, enjoying the small pieces of meat the girls tossed to him as an appetizer before Mia gave the tiger his steak.   
"From what Ryo told me about when the Ancient One showed him how the Mystic Armor was divided," Mia said, "it shouldn't take very long."   
"Was there a person wearing the Mystic Armor when the Ancient One divided it?" Casey asked. "No."   
"But when Talpa absorbed the nine Armors," Joana spoke up, "each had a wearer, and then Ryo managed to break free and beat Talpa the first time with Inferno, which caused the Mystic Armor to divide again, and all of them were okay except for being drained a little, so-"   
"Joana," Gwen put her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder, "you're babbling again." Joana sat still for a moment, and then continued to eat.   
About halfway through their meal, the Ronins came home with grim expressions.   
"Any luck?" Mia asked, but she didn't have to.   
"Not really," answered Ryo.   
"How's Jessie?" asked Twyla.   
"Extremely exhausted and barely conscious when we brought her back to her room," said Sage; he looked the most upset of the five.   
"What did Kayura say?" Joana asked.   
"Same thing," Rowen told her. "Let Jessie rest and we'll try again."   
Joana leaned back in her chair and Cye patted her shoulder. "She'll be all right," he said.   
"Can't Kayura use something else?" Gwen asked.   
"The spell that she's using is one of the strongest that she has," Ryo said. "The amazing thing is that we can still use a small amount of our Armors' powers without them. That means we're still connected to them. As long as that link stays, Jessie won't be taken over by the Mystic Armor."   
"When you say 'taken over'," Casey said, "you mean…"   
"She'll lose her free will," Kento confirmed.   
"Oh, Jessie," Twyla whispered.   
"Take White Blaze with you tomorrow," said Mia. "I know that Jessie will appreciate him being there."   
Upon hearing his name, the tiger crawled out from under the table and sat in front of Ryo, purring in agreement of Mia's idea.   
"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Ryo smiled and scratched White Blaze's ears. "You'll cheer Jessie up, won't you, boy?"   
White Blaze purred his response. 

"She acts like whoever's memory she has seen prior to waking up," Kayura explained. "Jessie doesn't see the Ronins everyday like she does with us, that's why she panics."   
"I hate to make Sekhmet bring Jessie her supper," Cale said, "but I'm afraid to walk into her room unprotected."   
"She didn't do anything to me," said Dayus. "To be honest, Jessie didn't tell Ryo which memory she saw."   
Cale laughed. "It must have been horrible."   
"At least she didn't try to kill me," Dayus retorted and received a glare from the blue-haired Warlord.   
"In any case," Kayura spoke before the either of the two could say something, "Jessie might-"   
Sekhmet ran in. "She's gone!" he said, panic in his deep voice.   
"Maybe she went for another walk," Dayus suggested.   
"Does she take the swords and helmet with her?" Sekhmet looked at him. The others jumped up.   
"Should we call the Ronins?" Cale asked.   
"Not yet," said Kayura. "Search everywhere."   
From top to bottom, the four cheeked every place they could think of among the grounds. Dayus even went back to the underground sealed door, but Jessie wasn't there.   
"No sign of her," Sekhmet said when they regrouped.   
"She has to be here somewhere," said Cale.   
Dayus looked at Kayura. "Are you going to call them?"   
"I don't have much of a choice," Kayura summoned the Staff. "I'll ask them to bring White Blaze." The rings chimed and Kayura chanted.   
No need to call the Ronins, > said Anubis.   
"You found Jessie?" Kayura asked. "Where is she?"   
The last place even I don't want to be near. >   
"She's at the palace?!"   
The other three Warlords' eyes widened. "What the hell is she doing there?" Cale asked.   
"Whatever she's doing there," said Sekhmet, "guaranteed it's not of her own choice."   
"You don't think that she's seen one of Talpa's memories, do you?" Dayus asked.   
"We have to stop her," Kayura said, and they ran towards the palace. 

Jessie stood at the bottom of the stairs that led to the palace doors. The Warlords had sworn that they would never set foot inside the palace again, and kept that vow for six and a half years.   
_And I'll be making them break it,_ Jessie thought, looking down at the helmet she held like a newborn child in her arms, and started to walk up the steps. _Why here? What's hidden inside that crypt I found? Is there a connection between it and the palace?_   
"Jessie!"   
She stopped. "Cale, there's nothing you or the others can say that can change this."   
"Don't go in there," said Sekhmet.   
"I have to."   
"Why?"   
"I'll know when I go in there." Jessie continued up the steps.   
Anubis appeared in front of her. Jessie, please. >   
"Get out of my way, Anubis," she warned. "Don't forget I can touch you."   
Why the palace? > he asked. We swore that we never again would enter. >   
"You don't want to be reminded of your past even in your afterlife, do you?" Jessie turned to the other Warlords. "And you don't, either. I'm not enjoying this but I have to face it. So do you." She turned to Anubis. "And that means you, as well."   
"What exactly do you expect to find in there?" Kayura asked.   
Jessie walked past Anubis to the doors. "I'll know when I find it," she said as she opened the doors and walked inside.   
Anubis looked at Kayura momentarily then followed Jessie. Kayura in turn, looked at the trio, and as one walked up the steps and into the palace.   
Jessie was halfway down the hall, eyes slowly scanning the interior; she stopped. "Anubis, Dayus," Jessie pointed down the hallway to her right, "your rooms are that way. Walk down to the fourth crossway, go left to Anubis' room and right for Dayus'."   
Yes, > said Anubis.   
"That's correct," Dayus confirmed.   
"Sekhmet, Cale," Jessie pointed to her left, "your rooms are that way, same distance. Sekhmet to the right, Cale to the left."   
"Very good," said Sekhmet.   
"And my room is to the east outside," Kayura said, "but everyone knows that."   
_ Not everyone knows about that underground tunnel connecting your room and Dayus',_ Jessie bit her tongue and looked around. _What is it? I know it's here._

_ The newborn presented and blessed by their leader._

Jessie gasped at the image flash.   
"What is it?" Cale asked.   
"I'm not sure," Jessie answered. 

_ "The Mortal Realm should serve us if they need our protection."_   
_ "That's enough!"_

She closed her eyes, trying to focus.   
"Jessie," Sekhmet stepped closer to her. 

_ "I've lived long enough, my boy, and I have chosen my successor - you. All my knowledge and powers shall be passed on to you."_

"I'm all right," Jessie said. 

_ "I'll name him White Blaze."_

"What are you seeing?" Kayura asked.   
"I don't know what to make of it," Jessie looked at Kayura. "They're just brief images." She walked further down the hall.   
"Jessie, that's the throne room," said Dayus.   
"I know."   
You're not going in there, are you? > Anubis asked; Jessie opened the door. I guess so. >   
No one was thrilled of the idea of going into the throne room, but they couldn't leave Jessie by herself in there. With much hesitation, the five entered the throne room.   
Jessie was standing before Talpa's throne. It didn't look much like a throne to her; it looked more like a folding TV dinner stand, and that made Jessie smile a little. She looked down at the helmet. "Do me a favor," she said, "try not to freak out." Jessie placed the helmet on her head and sat on the throne.   
For the Warlords, it felt as if they had stepped back in time, remembering the days of when they once stood before Talpa, calling him their emperor and master. After some time, Jessie removed the helmet. The Warlords noticed the sadness in her eyes. She stood up and placed the helmet on the throne.   
"Jessie?" said Cale.   
She turned to them. "I thought maybe if I came here, I would see something." Jessie sighed and looked at the helmet. It stared back, mocking her with its silent laughter.   
Angered and frustrated, Jessie knocked the helmet off the throne. She dropped to her knees, crying, and leaned against it.   
Kayura ran to her side. "It'll be all right, Jess."   
"I know it's here," Jessie sobbed.   
"We'll help you," said Dayus.   
Jessie raised her head up.   
"Promise," said Sekhmet.   
"You're not alone, Jessie, > Anubis said. And you won't be. >   
"Thank you," Jessie wiped her tears, "all of you."   
"Come on," said Kayura, "let's get out of here."   
Jessie nodded and stood up. She took the helmet from Cale, who had picked it up. They left the palace, shutting the doors behind them. The sound of the closed doors dully echoed through the halls. 

  
March 24, 2001 

Oooooh, there's a few surprises left in the Dynasty. Will they ever be uncovered? Wait and see! (And at the rate I'm going, it'll be 2005 by the time I finish this. ACK!) 

Coming Soon: Part Twenty - Bloodstained Armor Weakens A Warrior - Jessie learns the terrible truth of what happened to the Ancient One's clan from the memories everyone had prayed that she would never see.   
  



	21. Bloodstained Armor Weakens a Warrior

Warrior Call 20

Ronin Warriors 

Warrior Call 

By Janime 

Part Twenty - Bloodstained Armor Weakens a Warrior 

"She's been wearing the Mystic Armor for almost a week!" Casey yelled. "Today is the fifth day!"   
"We know," Kento said, rubbing his ear and hoped Casey would at least lower her voice.   
The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said Sage; he opened the front door. "Dr. Fuji," he said surprised. "What are you doing here?"   
"House call," said Dr. Fuji. "I was hoping that you could let me see Jessie so that I may at least check her blood pressure if possible."   
"I don't see why not." Sage let the doctor pass, and both walked into the living room.   
"Dr. Fuji," said Ryo.   
"He wants to check Jessie's blood pressure," Sage explained.   
"It's for her medical file," said Dr. Fuji. "I have to put those numbers in - I can't falsify them."   
"I don't think the Warlords would mind," Ryo said.   
"We're coming, too," said Joana.   
Cye looked at her. "I don't think that-"   
"Listen, Water Boy," Twyla cut in, "we're the closest to a family Jessie has, right now. She needs to see us if she's going to make it through this."   
"And we're linked to the Armor as well," said Gwen. "Maybe not as strong as the five of you, but we are."   
"What about you, Mia?" Ryo asked.   
"I'm coming, too," she said.   
"All right," Ryo took a Gate Orb from his pocket, "let's go." 

Jessie sat in the middle of her room, lotus position; White Blaze laying beside her with his head in her lap. Jessie lightly ran Armored fingers along his head and shoulders. She smiled; having the tiger in the Dynasty was a great comfort. She felt safe with the large feline around.   
White Blaze raised his head at the knock on the door. "Come in," Jessie said. The door opened; she blinked in surprise, and then smiled.   
"Hey, Jess," said Twyla, and the small group of women ran to Jessie and hugged her.   
"We miss you," Joana said.   
"I miss all of you, too," said Jessie. "But what are you doing here?"   
"We told them that we were coming this time," said Gwen, "and that you need to see us."   
"You got that part right." Jessie said. Reaching over to the cloth, she pulled it from the helmet and swords. She picked up the helmet and stood. Jessie held out her left hand, fingers spread; the swords floated up behind her. She closed her hand into a fist and the swords attached themselves to her back. The five arrivals looked at her in amazement.   
"Shall we?" Jessie asked and walked out of her room with White Blaze tailing after her.   
Casey whistled. "Cool."   
"If you say so," Mia said. 

Jessie opened the to the ceremonial room and walked inside. Mia, Casey, Joana, Gwen, Twyla, White Blaze, and Dr. Fuji waited outside with the door open slightly.   
_Maybe they shouldn't have come,_ Ryo thought as he stood at one of the nine points of the star. Clockwise stood Ryo, Cale, Dayus, Rowen, Kento, Sage, Cye, Sekhmet, and Kayura. Jessie walked to the center; she looked at the nine warriors. Her eyes rested on Ryo standing before her.   
Sage felt a pang of jealousy hit him. He wasn't the only one; outside the room, Mia shifted a little. Both knew that Ryo and Jessie would be linked to each other for the rest of their lives. It wasn't romantic, but it still bothered them.   
Jessie closed her eyes and placed the helmet on her head. "Whenever you're ready," she told them.   
The nine warriors held up their hands, making the signs Kayura had instructed them to do, and they spoke their kanji.   
"Virtue."   
"Justice."   
"Trust."   
"Wisdom."   
"Life."   
"Loyalty."   
"Piety."   
"Obedience."   
"Serenity."   
Kayura began to chant the words that the Ancient One had used over a thousand years ago, when he first divided the Mystic Armor. But this time, Kayura had to be extremely careful. Jessie's life was at stake and the slightest mistake would no doubt be fatal.   
The nine focused on Jessie, concentrating on the Mystic Armor to leave without harming her in any way.   
Jessie felt the pain; she tried to block it, but it was too much. She put her hands on the sides of her head against the helmet, and fell to her knees.   
_Sis!_ Joana started to go inside, but Gwen stopped her. The ceremony couldn't be interrupted or Jessie would be lost. All they could do was watch.   
Their eyes widened as the Mystic Armor started to become translucent. Within moments, it faded and Jessie was only wearing the sub-armor.   
"Is… is it off?" Jessie asked weakly, her eyes remaining closed.   
"It's down to the sub-armor," Ryo told her.   
Jessie opened her eyes, looking at herself. "It's progress," she said. Suddenly, Jessie's hands flew to her head and she screamed.   
"Jess, what-" Ryo started but an intense pain within his head made him cry out. All Ryo could hear was White Blaze roaring, Dr. Fuji shouting, and everyone else screaming with him. 

_ "Accept this Armor, Hariel, to battle the evil."_   
_ "I will, Ancient One. All that I ask is that you take care of my-"_

The image and the pain vanished. Ryo opened his eyes slowly, looking at everyone and his gaze settled on Jessie. She was pale and gasping, and then she collapsed. Sage ran to her and held Jessie in his arms.   
"What the hell was that?" Kento asked.   
"The Ancient One," said Kayura. "From a memory before our time."   
"And he was speaking with Hariel," Mia said; she looked at the Warlords. "Hariel died two hundred years before you were born."   
"All of you saw it?" Dr. Fuji asked.   
"Didn't you?" Casey looked at him; the doctor shook his head.   
"Wait, the four of you saw it because you wore our Armors," Cye said.   
"But how did Mia see it?" Gwen asked.   
Mia swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably from everyone's gaze. "Maybe because I've known about the Armors since I was little?" she said nervously.   
"We'll worry about that later," said Kayura, "let's take care of Jessie first." 

"How much longer will it take to get it off her?" Twyla asked. Everyone was sitting in the main hall, except for Mia and Dr. Fuji.   
"Shouldn't be too much longer," Ryo answered.   
"We have to remove it as soon as we can," said Kayura, "or it will never come off."   
"'Never' as in meaning until the day she dies?" Cye asked.   
"'Never meaning 'never'," Kayura said; everyone looked at each other with worry. "Jessie will become a part of the Mystic Armor," Kayura continued. "The longer it stays on her, the harder it will be to remove it. She won't die, and she'll lose her free will - become like the Armor. Good or evil, either side can use her."   
"Damn it," Sage murmured, leaning his head against the wall and looked at the ceiling in despair.   
Mia and Dr. Fuji entered. "Amazing," said the doctor, "even with the Armor on, I was able to check Jessie's blood pressure."   
"How is it?" Ryo asked.   
"Despite the stress that she's under, it's perfectly normal." Dr. Fuji smiled a little. "That's all I can tell you. As for her mind…"   
"We have to help her with that," said Ryo. White Blaze was sitting beside him, and the Ronin leader scratched the tiger's head. "Keep watch over her, boy," Ryo said. White Blaze purred. 

"I just don't understand how I saw that memory of Hariel and the Ancient One with the rest of you and Dr. Fuji didn't," Mia said. She was sitting on the loveseat couch in the living room with Ryo sitting next to her. The rest of the household had gone to bed and were asleep, while the couple downstairs tried to figure out why Mia saw the memory.   
"Maybe Jessie's been around you more that she has Dr. Fuji?" Ryo suggested.   
"I would agree but Gwen, Joana, Casey, and Twyla wore the other Ronins' Armors - that explains how they saw it." Mia frowned in concentration. I wonder what Hariel asked the Ancient one to take care of... she thought and sighed. "I wish I knew why I saw that memory."   
Ryo put his arm around Mia's shoulders and pulled her to him. "There's an explanation," he said, "we'll find one."   
Mia relaxed against him. "I hope so," she whispered.   
Ryo lightly rubbed Mia's back, and then slipped his hand under her sweater to her bra and unhooked it.   
"Honestly, Ryo," Mia looked at him. "You haven't even kissed me yet."   
"I'm sorry," he apologized and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Mia entangled her fingers into Ryo's raven locks as she deepened the kiss. Ryo was doing his best to keep himself and Mia on the couch, while his hands explored under Mia's sweater.   
Footsteps coming down the stairs made the two stop; Ryo quickly turned off the lamp and they ducked behind the couch. Ryo carefully peeked around, watching Kento walk past the living room and into the kitchen. He sighed quietly and looked at Mia; she smiled. They remained hiding safely behind the couch until they heard Kento return upstairs from his late night snack.   
"Never fails, does it?" Mia asked quietly.   
"Always," he answered. They stood up and Ryo kissed her one more time. "Good night, Mia."   
"Good night, Ryo. Sweet dreams."   
"As long as you're in them, I know they are."   
Mia laughed quietly, and the two went to their separate bedrooms. 

White Blaze walked through the Dynasty, heading for Anubis' Shrine. The tiger had spent most of the evening keeping watch over Jessie. White Blaze arrived at the shrine; he walked up the steps and went inside. Anubis wasn't inside and the tiger wished that the spirit was there. He settled in front of the altar and closed his eyes, letting sleep take away the day's stressful events.   
As the Warlords and White Blaze slept peacefully, only one was seeing within her sleep events that happened long ago, and too horrible to even dare describe. Sweat dotting her forehead, Jessie tossed and turned, lightly mumbling pleas to stop what the Mystic Armor forced her to know. 

~~~~~~~~~~  Houses burning, flocks and herds slaughtered, gardens destroyed, and people unmercifully killed. Talpa watched from his throne room the destruction his Nether - no, Dynasty Soldiers brought down upon the Ancient Clan.   
"Well, monk," Talpa said, "what will you feel when you return home and find your people dead - and at my command? Will you hate me? I sincerely hope that you will. Badamon!"   
"Lord Talpa," the Nether Spirit priest appeared in the throne room.   
"Have you retrieved what I asked for?" Talpa queried.   
"Yes, lord," said Badamon. "A child no older than five has been brought back to the Dynasty. She is strong for one so young."   
"What is her name?"   
"Before the mother died, she called the child 'Kayura'."   
"Prepare her, priest," said Talpa, "for Kayura will be a part of the Dynasty, and her loyalty sworn to me alone."   
"Yes, sire," Badamon bowed and disappeared.   
Talpa laughed. "Now, monk, one of your own people will become my servant - my follower. And your hate for me will grow!" 

~~~~~~~~~~  Jessie bolted upright, gasping. Bile started to rise in her throat and she fought to keep it down. She lost the battle and vomited in the water basin on the small table against the wall. Jessie washed her mouth out with water from the pitcher. She placed a towel over the basin, knowing that she would have to wait till morning to take care of it.   
Leaning against the wall, Jessie started to cry. She couldn't believe that so much carnage could exist within a single memory. But she did see and feel it - the agony, the horror, the terror...   
And the pleasure.   
_You enjoyed it._   
Jessie gasped at the voice.   
_You enjoyed every moment, didn't you?_   
"No…" Jessie whispered.   
_Oh yes, you did. Watching those people drop like leaves-_   
"Shut up."   
_-As they died. Their blood flowing like water._   
"Stop it!" Jessie curled up, shutting her eyes and covered her ears, but the voice continued to taunt her.   
_You're just like those from the Nether Realm._   
"No!"   
_You are exactly like Emperor Talpa._   
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" 

White Blaze jerked awake at the screams. The tiger ran from the shrine to the Warlords' rooms. He reached Sekhmet's first and managed to pull the door open with his claws. White Blaze pounced on the thrashing and screaming Venom Warlord to wake him.   
Sekhmet's eyes flew open, only to see a mass of white fur with blue eyes above him. He laid still for a moment to gather his thoughts, and then registered the screams. Quickly, Sekhmet jumped to his feet and ran to Cale's room, as White Blaze ran to Dayus and Kayura's.   
After pulling the door open, Sekhmet ran over to Cale and grabbed his screaming friend's shoulders. "Cale!" Sekhmet yelled and shook him. "Wake up!"   
Cale's eyes flew open and he looked up at Sekhmet, gasping. "What happened?" Cale asked; in the background, Dayus and Kayura's screams stopped.   
"I'll check Jessie," said Sekhmet. "You go see about Dayus and Kayura."   
Cale nodded and both Warlords ran to their destinations. 

Mia jolted awake from the screaming that erupted from the others in the house. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran to Ryo's bedroom.   
"Ryo!" Mia cried, watching him thrash on his bed and screaming at the top of his lungs. She ran to him, grabbed his arms, and shook him awake.   
Gasping, Ryo finally awoke. He looked at Mia, and then the screams caught his attention. Ryo scrambled out of bed for the other Ronins' room, as Mia went to the girls'.   
Ryo woke Sage first, next was Cye. Sage woke Rowen as Ryo and Cye pulled Kento off his bed to wake Hardrock, and he crashed onto the floor. The five Ronins looked at each other; terror written on their faces. From the next room, they heard the girls crying.   
When the Ronins' entered the girls' room, they saw Mia sitting next to Casey, trying to comfort her. Ryo and Sage leaned against the wall, one on each side of the doorframe.   
"What the hell was that?" Twyla sniffed, as Rowen lightly ran his hand over her hair.   
"I don't know," said Cye, rocking Joana back and forth in his arms.   
"It was… was…" Gwen couldn't finish.   
"Horrible," said Kento; he lightly kissed the top of Gwen's head.   
"Pure terror," said Ryo. "I didn't know so much could exist at once."   
"But where did it come from?" Casey asked shakily.   
"Jessie," said Sage; he looked at Ryo. "It came from her."   
"Oh God…" Ryo whispered and ran back to his room, silently praying that the Warlords would be able to calm Jessie. 

Sekhmet stepped out of Jessie's room as the other Warlords and White Blaze arrived. "She's not here," he said.   
They stepped inside Jessie's room and looked around. Cale lifted the towel from the water basin and immediately replaced it. "She threw up," he said. "Whatever she saw this time, it really terrified her."   
"Tell me about," said Sekhmet and he slid the door closed. "She didn't even bother opening the door on the way out."   
Kayura, Dayus, and Cale stared at the person-sized hole. Dayus walked over to the door and examined the new opening. Near the top to his left, there was something on the end of one of the jagged points. Dayus touched it and it left a red smudge on his thumb and forefinger. "Blood," he said, "Jessie cut her face."   
"We have to find her quickly," said Kayura. "White Blaze."   
The tiger sniffed around Jessie's room, walking towards the door. Sekhmet opened it and White Blaze went outside; the Warlords followed. Suddenly, White Blaze stopped and turned, growling urgently at the Warlords and then to the west pathway.   
"But that direction leads to…" Cale's voice trailed off and his eyes widened.   
"The armory," Sekhmet finished with dread.   
"Ancient One…" Kayura prayed.   
"She wouldn't!" Dayus said and they started running. 

Jessie sat on her knees; the last of her tears slowing down. She felt a sting on her left cheek and touched it. She moved her hand away and looked at the faint line of red across her palm.   
Blood.   
Jessie's tears started to flow again. The blood of the Ancient One's clan - Kayura's family - stained the Mystic Armor, and Jessie had relished watching them die.   
_How could I enjoy what happened to them? _Jessie thought._ Am I really evil? Is that why the Nether Realm wants me? No human has ever been able to wear the Mystic Armor for millennia... Talpa was that last one to wear it. Even when it was divided, the Ronins and Warlords said they could still feel Talpa's evil. Am I like Talpa?_   
"I am…" Jessie said aloud. "I'm exactly like him…"   
Looking around, Jessie saw all the old weapons and armors; she was in the armory. Ironic that it seemed to be a fitting place for the Mystic Armor to be - among the tools used for death and destruction. But it was also said that weapons don't cause damage, only the person who uses them.   
Jessie groaned and placed her hands on her head; it was so hard to concentrate. She stood up slowly and looked to her right. Hanging about waist high on the wall was a wakizashi - a short sword used by the samurai. It was always with the samurai, as if it was a part of the body. The samurai also used it to commit hara-kiri - also known as seppuku - where the samurai would cut his own stomach open to save his soul from dishonor.   
Jessie walked over and took the wakizashi from its wall mount. She stepped back and pulled the blade out, letting the sheath drop to the floor. The short clatter it made eerily echoed through the room. She knew what had to be done, and prayed that her friends would somehow understand.   
The Mystic Armor would see bloodshed for the last time.   
"Forgive me…" Jessie whispered, and pointed the blade at her stomach. 

The Warlords arrived at the armory, and Sekhmet opened the door. There stood Jessie with a sword aimed at her abdomen.   
"Jessie! No! Stop!" Kayura screamed. "Don't do it!"   
Distracted, Jessie looked up and the other Warlords tackled her. The wakizashi flew from Jessie's hands and skidded a short distance across the floor.   
"Jessie!" yelled Cale. "Snap out of it!"   
But she didn't hear him. Even though the Warlords tried to keep her down, Jessie started to get up and drag herself across the floor. Whatever strength the Mystic Armor was giving her, it made the three Warlords seem like children in comparison.   
Jessie reached out and grabbed the sword. White Blaze ran over and grabbed Jessie's arm hard with his teeth. She hissed from the pain, but continued to bring the blade closer to her.   
Sekhmet quickly moved next to White Blaze, leaving Cale and Dayus pinning Jessie down as he tried to pry the wakizashi from Jessie's fingers. Kayura stood near the door, watching the other Warlords do their best to prevent Jessie from ending her life.   
Finally, Sekhmet managed to pull the sword from Jessie's hand and threw it to the floor. It spun across the polished wood, stopping before Kayura's feet.   
Jessie yanked her arm from White Blaze's mouth, and began to strike at the Warlords. "Let go of me!" she shrieked, trying to break away from their hold.   
"Jess! Please!" Sekhmet held her right arm, fighting against her inhuman strength.   
"Let go!" Jessie screamed. "Let me die!" She managed to sit upright.   
Dayus finally had it and slapped Jessie across her left cheek. She stopped screaming; the only sound was from her ragged breathing.   
"Jessie," said Dayus, gently turning her face to look at him. "Jess, it's me, Dayus."   
"Dayus?" she whispered then looked at the other two. "Sekhmet? Cale?" Her eyes went past Dayus to the door. The moment she saw Kayura, Jessie broke down into tears. "I'm sorry, Kayura…" she sobbed.   
"Jessie, it's okay," said Kayura soothingly.   
"No, it's not," Jessie shook her head. "I saw… I saw what… Talpa did to you family… I saw him destroy your clan." Jessie lowered her head, shamefaced. "And I enjoyed it!"   
Cale, Sekhmet, and Dayus looked at Jessie with the deepest sympathy and horrified shock. _She saw it all, _Dayus thought,_ through Talpa's eyes. Kayura…_ He turned around, but his wife was not by the door.   
"Dayus," Cale said, "go."   
He nodded, lightly touching Jessie's shoulder as he rose to his feet. Dayus picked up the sheath and wakizashi, placing the blade in its protective case as he walked out of the armory. Kayura was outside, her back to Dayus and she stood frozen like a statue. "Kayura?"   
She turned to her husband, tears running down her face. "I'm not mad at her," Kayura said, "It's just… Ancient One, why did she have to see it? Why that memory?"   
Dayus pulled Kayura into his arms. He looked at the red smudge on his right hand, and felt the anger go through him. Closing his fist tight, Dayus held his wife, not saying a word. 

Everyone followed Ryo; he had no idea exactly where he was running to - all he knew was that he had to get there quickly. They rounded a corner and saw Dayus and Kayura up ahead. "What happened?" Ryo asked when they reached the married couple.   
Dayus looked down at his wife, and Kayura nodded her permission to him. "Jessie saw what Talpa did to the Ancient Clan," Dayus said, "She almost killed herself." He held up the wakizashi.   
[She hasn't tried suicide in a while,] Casey whispered in English.   
"Casey!" Twyla hissed quietly at her.   
Kento was the only one that heard them. He looked at the two girls from the corner of his eye.   
"Ryo," Kayura turned to the Ronin leader, "go talk to her. You're the only one that can help her right now."   
Ryo nodded and walked into the armory. Jessie sat on the floor, curled up with her head lowered and hidden by her arms that were wrapped around her knees. Sekhmet and Cale sat on each side beside her, looks of sympathy upon their faces. White Blaze sat next to Sekhmet, and growled when he saw Ryo, announcing the Ronin's presence. The two Warlords looked up as Ryo knelt before Jessie. He reached out to her and she flinched from his touch.   
"Jessie," Ryo said gently, "tell me what happened." She shook her head, not looking up. "Please, Jess," said Ryo. {I want to help you,} he sent to her, {but I can't unless you tell me what happened.}   
Slowly, Jessie raised her tear stained face. She put her hands on the sides of Ryo's head and closed her eyes. Ryo gasped as he watched the slaughter of the Ancient Clan, but he didn't feel the pleasure like Jessie had. When the memory was over, Jessie pulled back her hands and started crying again.   
"Oh, Jessie," Ryo whispered and hugged her. "It wasn't you."   
"But I enjoyed it…" Jessie sobbed.   
Ryo sighed. "Come on," he said, "everyone is waiting outside."   
"I can't," Jessie shook her head. "Not like this. I can't look at them."   
"You can go out the back way," said Sekhmet, pointing to the open space on the far wall next to the spears.   
Ryo nodded. "Thank you." He helped Jessie stand up and they left the armory.   
"Where are they?" Twyla asked when the two Warlords emerged.   
"Ryo took Jessie back to her room," Sekhmet told them, "she's a little calmer now."   
"I'll talk to her," said Joana.   
"Maybe it's best if you wait," said Kayura. "Until after this is over with."   
Joana looked distraught. "But-"   
"Go home," said the Ancient firmly.   
"Come on, Joana," Cye gently took her arm and headed for the Gate.   
Cale sighed, watching them leave. "This little truce of ours isn't holding up very well," he said.   
"We have to try," Kayura said, "for all of our sakes." 

The Warlords had attached a large sheet of cloth to cover the hole in Jessie's door until they would fix it in the morning. Jessie was lying on the mat in her room, curled on her left side. Ryo had left to get an extra bedding set.   
_What is wrong with me? _Jessie thought._ How could I enjoy that?_   
__ Because you are like Talpa.   
__ Shut up! I'm not listening to you!   
__ That, child, you have no choice, the strange voice from before said. I am here, and there is nothing you can do about it.   
Jessie shut her eyes tight. Go away. Go away! GO AWAY! She focused on the voice to leave, burying deep inside until she no longer felt its haunting presence. She relaxed, letting out a quiet sigh.   
"Jessie."   
She gasped and sat up; Sage was by the door. What is he doing here?! Jessie's mind screamed. "Leave," she turned away, "don't look at me."   
"I am, Jessie," Sage walked over to her and knelt. "And do you know what I see?"   
"A cold-hearted bitch that doesn't deserve to live," Jessie said, tears threatening to fall.   
"No," Sage gently tucked his fingers under her chin, turning her face to look at him. "Someone I care for deeply that I want to help, and it's driving me crazy because I don't know what to do."   
Jessie started to cry and Sage pulled her close, running his hand over her hair and whispering words of comfort. Soon, Jessie fell asleep, exhausted from crying, with Sage holding her safely in his arms.   
"Are you going to stand there all night or what?" Sage asked.   
"Not really," Ryo walked over to them, carrying a bedding set under his right arm. He placed it on the floor, and then helped Sage lay Jessie on her mat.   
"This is driving me crazy," said Sage.   
"It's driving everyone crazy," Ryo said. "I'm staying here tonight. You better go back to the mansion."   
"I don't want to leave her."   
"Sage, if anything happens and I need help, you'll be the first person I'll call."   
"You swear?" Sage looked at him.   
"Ronin Honor," vowed Ryo.   
Sage nodded; he reached out to Jessie's face and stroked her cheek. Then he stood and walked out, pausing to look at Jessie one more time, and closed the door. 

Rowen looked at the clock. "Five more minute," he said, "then we go back to find out why they stayed behind."   
"We can guess why Sage stayed behind," said Casey.   
"Just drop it, Casey, will you?" Gwen said. "Yes, they like each other. We know already!"   
"Sheesh, calm down," Casey said and backed away.   
A Gate opened in the living room and Sage walked in. He nodded his thanks to Kayura as the Gate closed and disappeared. "Sorry I'm late," said Sage.   
"No problem," Cye said.   
"How's Jessie?" Joana asked.   
"Whatever happened in that dream," Sage looked at everyone, "it really has her head messed up. It's like it has her believing that she shouldn't continue to live and that suicide is the only option."   
"Oh man," said Kento, and remembered what Casey had said before in the Dynasty. "Casey, didn't you say something about Jessie trying to kill herself before?"   
The other Ronins and Mia looked at the girls. "Boy, am I tired," Twyla said. "Good night."   
"Freeze!" Sage yelled as the Americans quickly bolted to the stairs and stopped. "Jessie tried killing herself?"   
The four turned around and glanced at each other, seeing who would be the one to explain. "We were in junior high," Joana finally spoke, "Jessie was thirteen and… she almost jumped off the roof of her house."   
"Whoa…" said Rowen as he, the other Ronins, and Mia looked at them with shocked faces.   
"Who stopped her?" Mia asked.   
"Her grandfather," Joana continued, "he's from her mother's side. He died five days before her fifteenth birthday. Jessie was a wreak for two weeks - she didn't even want to hear the words 'Happy Birthday'."   
_I can understand that,_ Mia thought.   
"The way she talks about him," Twyla said, "she loves her grandfather more than her parents or her brother."   
"They were that close?" Cye asked.   
Joana nodded. "He was the only person in her family that she loved the most."   
Silence hung in the air. "When is Ryo coming home?" Mia finally asked.   
"He's staying in the Dynasty tonight," said Sage. "If Jessie sees anything like she did before, at least he'll be there to calm her down."   
"Let's go back to sleep," Rowen said, "we'll think more clearly in the morning." 

Sage was still wide-awake as his three roomies slept. Sage's mind kept going back to Jessie. If the Warlords had arrived at the armory one second later…   
The Halo Ronin shuddered at the thought. He turned on his side, facing the wall, trying to fall back to sleep like everyone else in the house, but his anxiety was getting the better of him. Quietly, Sage got out of bed and left the room. He walked down the hall a short distance to Ryo and Jessie's room, and went inside. As Sage moved closer to Jessie's bed, he noticed a lump - the lump turned out to be a person.   
"Joana." Sage gently shook the sleeping girl.   
"Hmm… wha…?" Joana blinked. "Sage?"   
"What are you doing here?"   
"Sleeping. Actually I was a few moments ago."   
"Go back to your room."   
Joana sat up and glared at the blonde. "I was here first, buddy, and you've practically slept in Jessie's bed all week."   
"Joana," Sage looked at her, "let's not get into an argument about this."   
"Fine. Leave."   
"You leave."   
"She's my sis."   
"You two aren't related."   
"So we adopted each other."   
"Joana," Sage sighed, "I understand you're worried about her, but-"   
"I am beyond worried!" Joana informed him. "My nerves are shot and staying in here is helping me stay calm!"   
"Keep your voice down, please," said Sage. "All right, you can stay here tonight." He walked over to Ryo's bed, took the pillow, and switched it with Jessie's. "If I could give you Cye's pillow," Sage grinned, "I would. Good night."   
Joana watched him leave the room. Shaking her head, she settled back down and fell asleep.   
_____________________________________________   
May 16, 2001 

Domo arigato for patiently waiting so long and to everyone who helped me. Especially Christine A. Cooney, who sent me an actual pic of the mural from her YST art book.   
More wonderful news: I'm graduating on May 31, 2001 with an Associates Degree in General Studies. Hopefully I'll decide soon what to take for my major. 

Coming Soon: Part Twenty-one (I have yet to think of a title) - Let's just say that the Warlords weren't the only ones who were controlled by Talpa.   



	22. A Few Mysteries Revealed

Warrior Call 21

Ronin Warriors 

Warrior Call 

By Janime 

Part Twenty-One - A Few Mysteries Revealed 

The Ronins followed White Blaze; the tiger led them to a small park on the outskirts of the graveyard-like city. Mia and Yuli went along with them, as it was too dangerous to leave the young woman and the boy unprotected. They arrived at a small bridge near the lake, which was separated from the trees by a large area of grass and the concrete walkway.   
The Ancient One stood near the edge of the grass, his back facing the Ronins as they approached. Everyone looked at Anubis, still unconscious from Kento's Iron Rock Crusher. The Dark Warlord was lying on his stomach, his head resting on his left arm, facing the direction of the calm water.   
Talpa had tried to take Anubis back to the palace, but the Ancient One had interfered. Why did the Ancient One save him? What was even more confusing--as well as frightening--was that Anubis was a man, a true human being. Rowen was the first one to learn of the Dark Warlord's true form, but he pushed it away as a Dynasty trick. Then they realized in the subway that it was not a trick. Anubis was human, and the Ronins could only guess that the other Warlords were human as well.   
White Blaze walked up to the Ancient One and rubbed his head against the monk's side. He smiled and gently rubbed the tiger's back.   
"White Blaze," he said, "it's all right now, my friend." The Ancient turned to the Ronins. "Ryo of the Wildfire, Rowen of the Strata, Sage of the Halo, Cye of the Torrent, and Kento of Hardrock. I'm very pleased to see how much you've learned. You are to be commended."   
Kento grinned and thumbed his nose at Cye.   
"You have discovered and developed the powers of your Armors," the Ancient continued, "I think you are ready to fight the evil Dynasty."   
"Thank you," said Sage, "but we owe you a lot of the credit. You've saved us from getting fried by Talpa lots of times."   
"Psst, Mia," Yuli whispered and pointed to the Ancient One. "Who's he? What's going on?"   
"Shh," Mia hushed the boy as the Ancient turned to them.   
"I'm very sorry, young woman," he said. "I hope you and the boy are all right, and thank you for your help. You've brought the Ronin Warriors together and made them stronger."   
"I had heard the Armor was capable of enormous power once all the Warriors were united," Mia said, "and now I've seen for myself that it was true."   
"Within the Armors themselves," said the Ancient, "is contained the power to bend to either good or evil."   
"So what they said was true," said Kento. "The Dark Warlords weren't lying."   
"Ancient One, tell us," Rowen spoke up, "what's the secret of Anubis' dark Armor?"   
The monk looked over his shoulder to the unconscious man. He dreaded telling them, but they had to know. "The Dark Warlord of Cruelty," said the Ancient, "has the same Armor as your own."   
"No!" Cye cried as everyone gasped.   
"Hey! Hold on!" Ryo exclaimed. "But how can they have the same Armor as us?"   
"Talpa controls the Dark Warlords' Armor," the Ancient said. "He can control you too, if goodness does not flow in your heart and in your soul. Talpa knows your Armor can defeat him. You must remember, Ronin Warriors, he will stop at nothing to control your powers with evil."   
"Ancient, you can believe in us," Ryo vowed. "We'll never forget. We're gonna take Talpa down, and our powers will grow stronger then they are right now."   
The Ancient One smiled. "I believe your truth," he said and laughed a little. He turned around to look at Anubis, who moved his right arm up and turned his head. The Warlord was slowly returning to consciousness. The five Ronins and White Blaze immediately took defense, as Mia stood ready to grab Yuli and run.   
"Wait!" the Ancient held out his Staff. "You must let me have a talk with him." He held the Staff upright. "He is human. Perhaps he is ready to join your side."   
The Ronins eased down a little. "But… but…" Ryo tried to think of something to say against the Warlord. After all, Anubis had tried killing all of them several times.   
The Ancient One looked at the Ronin leader. "You understand it would be foolish to give Talpa the Armor of Anubis." 

~~~~~~~~~~  Ryo felt something nudging his head. He blinked his tired blue eyes open and stared at the massive ball of white striped fur looking at him. "White Blaze," he grumbled, "it's too early to get up."   
The tiger moved back, grabbing Ryo's blanket and pulled it off.   
"Hey!" Ryo caught the blanket before White Blaze pulled it out of reach, and the two began a tug of war battle. "Let go!" Ryo hissed quietly, as to not wake Jessie.   
"…Same Armor…"   
Ryo looked over to Jessie. She was laying on her right side, her back facing him, and she kept moving a little bit, but didn't turn over.   
"…Talpa controls …" Jessie's voice barely made it to Ryo's ears. He released his blanket and crawled over to Jessie, kneeling behind her.   
"…Foolish to give Talpa…" the sleeping girl mumbled.   
_Oh Jessie,_ Ryo thought. _What are you seeing now?_

~~~~~~~~~~  The Ancient One had the Ronins, White Blaze, the girl and the young boy leave so that he could talk to Anubis privately. The monk knew that the Ronins would let their recent encounter with Anubis get to them, and he had no doubt that the five would do something rather rash.   
Anubis had awoken fully just moments after the eight had left; he saw the Ancient One standing before him, but didn't say or try anything. Somehow Anubis just knew that the monk wasn't going to give him any trouble. He was a bit surprised that the Ancient knew his name, and shocked when the Ancient had told him that he had stopped Talpa from taking him back to the castle. Anubis lowered his head; this was too much for him to take in at once.   
"Anubis," said the Ancient, "open your heart and listen to what I have to say." The Dark Warlord looked up. "Anubis," the monk went on, "Talpa cares nothing about you at all, does he?"   
"Yes, perhaps you are right," Anubis admitted, "but Talpa controls my life."   
"Your life?" the Ancient queried. "I think what is most important to him right now is the Armor that you're wearing."   
"My Armor?!" Anubis gasped; he couldn't believe it.   
"Yes," said the Ancient, "he has never cared about your life--it is your Armor that he desires."   
In the woods, Mia and Yuli crept as close as they could to learn more of what was going. They peeked out from the bushes.   
"Mia," said Yuli, "Mia."   
"Shh," Mia held her finger to her lips.   
Yuli covered his mouth. "What are they talking about?" he asked in a muffled voice.   
"I can't tell from here," Mia said quietly, "but it looks important."   
"My Armor," said Anubis and he looked at his arm, "and the other Armors… what do you know about them, please?"   
"The Armors," said the Ancient, "all of them are splintered from one spirit. There's Virtue, and Justice, and Wisdom, and Life Force, and also Trust."   
"They're made of human emotions?" Anubis asked.   
The Ancient raised his Staff. "Look at the light, Anubis."   
The light that emitted from the Staff was brighter than the sun. Mia and Yuli gaped at the pureness of the light. Anubis raised his arm to shield his eyes. The Warlord stood up, groaning from the brightness. He walked over to the bridge rail and looked at his reflection. A glow appeared on his forehead--a kanji.   
"Loyalty…" said Anubis.   
"What you see is the soul of your Armor," the Ancient explained. "Your soul is Loyalty--this means you do what your master asks of you without question. But you have the right to choose your own master."   
"Talpa was with me," Anubis whispered to himself, "when I first became aware of my Armor." The light from the Staff ceased, and the kanji vanished from his forehead.   
"You have been enchanted by Talpa's evil force for more than a thousand years," the Ancient told him. "The five Armors of the Ronin Warriors and your Armor, along with the Armor of the other Dark Warlords all began as one." He started to walk into the woods.   
Anubis spun around. "Ancient, is this true?" he demanded. "Tell me!"   
"Look inside, Anubis," the monk said. "You are the one who can feel it. If you live according to the true spirit of the Armor, it will guard you and be faithful to you. Anubis, open your heart and be transformed by what you find there. This is your path. Make it a journey." Then he disappeared into the shadows of the forest.   
"Ancient?" Anubis called. He heard the rings once, twice, then no more. All he could hear was the wind blowing. Anubis had never felt so alone in his entire life. 

~~~~~~~~~~  Dayus awoke from a dreamless sleep. He had the strangest feeling, almost like something was pulling him, calling him, telling him to go to somewhere. He looked at Kayura but she was still asleep, curled up on her left side and snuggled close to her husband.   
_What is that feeling?_ Dayus thought. Carefully, he crawled out of bed as to not disturb his sleeping wife. Dayus dressed quickly; he quietly left the room and started walking. When he turned a corner, Sekhmet and Cale were only a short distance ahead. "Hey," Dayus said. Both stopped and turned around. Dayus walked up to them. "You too?"   
"Yeah," said Cale.   
"What about Kayura?" Sekhmet asked.   
"She's still asleep," Dayus said. "Come on." And they headed to Jessie's room. 

~~~~~~~~~~  Inside the palace, all was not as serene.   
"Blast!" Talpa cursed as his floating head appeared before his three remaining Warlords. "Anubis has joined with that monk against the Dynasty. I can do without him--he was weak, but I must have his Armor. It belongs to me."   
"Master Talpa," Cale spoke up, a little confused by his lord's words. "How can you be so concerned about Anubis' Armor?"   
"Yes, why?" Sekhmet agreed. "Why are we not more concerned about Anubis' fate?"   
"Silence!" Talpa snapped, making the Warlords flinch. "Find Anubis and bring him to me. I must have that Armor. You have no idea how much power it contains."   
Cale looked up. "What are you saying, Master?"   
"Please, Master," Dayus beseeched, "what is this power?"   
Angered by their persistent questioning, Talpa struck them. Purple energy bolts shot from Talpa's eyes and enveloped the Warlords. They fell to their knees, screaming from the pain.   
"The power is beyond your understanding," said Talpa, "leave that part to me. The Ronin Warriors of the Ancient One have surrounded Anubis. Go now, join forces the three of you and attack them together! Just bring me that Armor!" 

~~~~~~~~~~  "…Power is beyond…" Jessie gasped out. "…Ronin Warriors…Ancient One…Anubis…attack them…Armor…"   
Ryo smoothed Jessie's damp hair away from her face and she shuddered. Ryo didn't know what to make of the words she was saying from the memory that played in her mind. He wanted to wake her up but he knew he couldn't; Jessie had to face it on her own.   
The makeshift repaired door opened. Ryo looked in surprise at the Warlords. He didn't have to ask. His answer was the looks on their faces. 

~~~~~~~~~~  Anubis leaned against the rail as he looked at his reflection in the water, occasionally flickered by a gentle ripple.   
{Talpa will do anything to retrieve your Armor,} the Ancient One's voice entered his mind; Anubis gripped the rail tighter and closed his eyes. {Your mission is to be faithful and serve as your master wishes. Just remember you have the right to choose which master to serve. Talpa controlled you through evil means and enforced the Dynasty. He kept your power for himself for more than a thousand years. Look in your heart and know that I speak the truth.}   
_So it was Talpa who controlled what was in my heart,_ Anubis thought, opening his eyes and frowned at the palace floating above the city. _I knew I was not born to live with this hate and evil._   
Suddenly, the sky was lit with dark energy bolts.   
_What's going on?!_ Anubis thought; behind him, two bolts struck the ground and one struck the trees, yet they didn't ignite. Then laughter that belonged to three all too familiar voices cut through the air, sending a dark chill down Anubis' spine.   
_ No! Not them!_ He quickly spun around and faced three full-Armored Warlords.   
Sekhmet stepped forward. "Well," said the Venom Warlord.   
"We've come to get you," said Dayus, hanging upside down from a tree to Anubis' left.   
"We traveled a long way, Anubis," Cale said from his right.   
Anubis forced a short laugh. "You're wasting your time."   
"Master Talpa awaits you," said Sekhmet, "he commands you to return."   
"Now!" Dayus shouted.   
Anubis took a slow, deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart. "I will not return to your master," he said. "Don't you understand?"   
"These are foolish words, Anubis," warned Cale.   
"Talpa tried to kill me," Anubis started walking away. "I can no longer serve him." _Just leave me be,_ he thought. _If you know what I already do, you would follow me._   
Cale laughed. "I think Talpa disagrees," he said. "It is by his order we take you back!" Cale lashed out, striking Anubis and sending him towards Dayus, right into the Illusion Warlord's nun-chucks.   
Anubis managed to grab the weapon and pull it from Dayus' hands, and just in time. Sekhmet charged; Anubis blocked the Snake Fang Swords with the nun-chucks. The energy force made the bridge rail disintegrate behind him. Cale moved around them and stabbed Anubis' left side below his ribs with the tri-claw. The world swam before Anubis' eyes and he fell into unconsciousness.   
Dayus jumped down from the tree. "It is foolish of you to resist Master Talpa." He didn't receive an answer.   
"Let's take him," said Sekhmet, reaching for Anubis.   
A whistle in the air caught their attention and they jumped back. An arrow pierced the ground. The three Warlords looked up and saw a blue Armored archer positioned on a branch high in the tree with another arrow drawn and ready to be released.   
"Get away from him!" Rowen shouted. "Right now!"   
"Yeah! Leave him alone!" shouted Ryo, as he jumped out of the bushes with Kento, and pulled out his katanas when he landed.   
"If you're looking for a fight," Sage jumped out along with Cye, "you've found one!"   
"That's right!" said the Torrent Ronin. "With us!"   
"Let's do it!" said Sage.   
Sekhmet scowled at them. "This is not your affair, Ronin Rodents," his voice sounding rather annoyed.   
"We will take care of Anubis," said Cale.   
"He may not serve Talpa," Dayus said, looking at his former leader over his shoulder, "but we can still use him."   
"I don't think so!" Ryo shouted. "He's staying with us!"   
Cale pulled out his sword. "Then prepare to defend your miserable existence!"   
"You and me!" Kento shouted and attacked.   
Ryo blocked Sekhmet's blows. "We're not giving you Anubis!" the Ronin shouted. 

~~~~~~~~~~  "How long has she been like this?" Sekhmet asked as he sat on his knees with Dayus and Cale sitting beside him as they watched Jessie twitch in her sleep and tried to make out what she was mumbling.   
"Since White Blaze woke me up," Ryo told him, "and that was about ten minutes ago."   
"What has she been saying?" asked Dayus.   
"I don't know what to make of it."   
"Just tell us."   
"The Armors," Ryo said, "Talpa having control, Anubis, something about power is beyond-"   
"' The power is beyond your understanding'," Cale said and looked at the other two Warlords.   
"Uh-oh," said Dayus.   
"What?" Ryo demanded.   
"We think we might know what's she's seeing," Sekhmet grimaced as he looked at Jessie. 

~~~~~~~~~~  The sound of weapons clashing was the first thing Anubis became aware of. Slowly, the Dark Warlord opened his eyes; his side still hurt but he managed to sit upright and blinked at the battle before him. He was amazed by the Ronin Warriors' skills for only having their Armors for a short period of time--unlike the Warlords, who've had their Armors for centuries.   
_The five Ronin Warriors have become a force to be reckoned with, _Anubis thought as he watched them battle the other Warlords._ This must be the result of following the true spirit of their Armor. There is a lesson to learn from this._   
Far from the battle, the Ancient One stood upon a mountain above the trees. {Anubis,} he sent, {look closely at the Ronin Warriors. Their Armor is powered by their spirit, and their hearts are pure.}   
The sky was lit again with dark energy; the monk looked up. "Talpa!"   
"What's this?!" Ryo yelled as the dark energy separated the Ronins from the Warlords.   
"Quickly, Cale!" Talpa's voice boomed.   
"Yes, Master," responded the Warlord.   
Anubis lowered his arm he had shielded his eyes with, as the three Warlords surrounded him. He tried moving away but the pain in his side was unbearable. The other Warlords laughed and Anubis felt the pull as Talpa teleported all four of them back to the palace. The Ronins watched helplessly as they vanished into the sky.   
"Ah, we failed!" Rowen said miserably. "Anubis is going with them."   
As Mia and White Blaze arrived with Yuli on the tiger's back, the calm ringing of the Staff came from the woods. "The Ancient!" said Sage.   
Ryo spun his katanas and then put them in their sheathes. All five felt pretty bad that they had let the other Warlords take Anubis.   
The Ancient came out of the forest. "Now," he said, "Talpa not only wants the Armor of Anubis, he craves the power of all your Armors."   
"All right then," Ryo said, "we'll go to the castle." _It's time for a new way to play this game,_ he thought.   
"The castle is full of dark power," the monk warned, "and its source--the power of the Dark Side."   
"Dark Side?" Ryo asked.   
"So," Kento popped up behind Ryo, "we'll show them how to lighten up. Come on! Let's kick it!"   
"Ancient," Yuli said, "is there a way into the castle?"   
The Ancient One remained silent for a few moments. "I will be the bridge to Talpa's domain."   
"Well," said Kento, "if you can get us in there, we'll blast it wide open."   
"Yeah," said Rowen. "Talpa's toast."   
"We will do what we have to do to free the city again," Sage said.   
"Yuli," Hardrock turned to the boy and gave him thumbs up, "I'm tellin' ya--you'll be with your mom and dad in no time."   
"Really?" Yuli exclaimed with bright, hope filled eyes.   
"Uh, but you think we could get something to eat first?" Kento asked.   
"I guess Kento fights better on a full stomach," Yuli smiled.   
"Hey, watch it, kid," Kento frowned as the others laughed.   
Ryo turned to the Ancient; the monk had a very stressed look on his face. {What's wrong, Ancient One?} Ryo asked mentally.   
{Something's not right,} the Ancient responded. {Talpa is working against us. I see suffering and strain.} 

Anubis fell to his knees in pain; he would have collapsed to the floor if Sekhmet and Cale weren't holding his arms. Unfortunately, the two Warlords held his arms as if they were trying to pop them from the sockets. Then Dayus grabbed a fistful of red hair and pulled Anubis' head up.   
"Do not waste much time with him," said Talpa. "He's sided with the Ancient of the Ronin Warriors. He is lost to us."   
"I do not understand," Cale said. _How could you do this, Anubis? How can you just turn your back on our Master and everything else that we have been given?_   
Talpa laughed. "Don't worry," said the emperor. "Luck is with you, Anubis. That monk is protecting you. You said you would not come back to the Dynasty, but I cannot give you to the Ancient One, now, can I?"   
Anubis glared at him. "You lie! It's just my Armor that you want!" He screamed as the three applied more pressure to his pain-wracked body.   
"How could you believe their lies?" Dayus shouted, digging his elbow into Anubis' spine.   
"It's the truth!" Anubis cried out. "If you will see for yourself!"   
"Hate me if you wish," said Talpa, "but you cannot abandon me no matter what you think. The Armor does not exist for you--it is you who lives for the Armor and for me. Do not forget that."   
"We are all prisoners of his darkness," Anubis tried to make the other Warlords open their eyes. "Your life is the same as mine."   
"You lie!" Cale bent his arm harder.   
Sekhmet did the same. "Anubis, what's become of you?"   
But Anubis remained silent aside of his groans from pain; his last desperate attempt to save them had failed.   
"Throw him into the dungeon!" Talpa bellowed his order. 

~~~~~~~~~~  As the memory faded, Jessie slowly started to wake up; she could still hear the Warlords' voices from the memory and groaned a little.   
"Jessie?"   
"Ryo?" she asked groggily, blinking her eyes open and saw Dayus, Sekhmet, and Cale sitting before her. Jessie screamed and crawled backwards quickly, bumping into Ryo.   
"Jess! Calm down!" said Ryo; Jessie flung her arms around his neck and sobbed. "It's okay," Ryo said, holding Jessie and stroked her hair.   
"We'll see you later," said Dayus.   
"No, stay," Jessie said, "I'm all right." She moved back from Ryo and wiped the tears away. "Sorry."   
"You don't have to be sorry, Jess," said Sekhmet. "It's not your fault."   
Jessie nodded; suddenly she hissed in pain and her right hand went to her left side just below her ribs. She pulled her hand back and it was covered in blood.   
Cale immediately crawled over to Jessie's left side. Below her ribs were three equally spaced horizontal gashes, about an inch in length. Cale balled his left hand into a fist and held it near the wounds. For a brief moment, the tri-claw from the Corruption Armor appeared on Cale's hand with the claws in Jessie's side. Then the claw faded away, and the wounds and blood vanished as if they never existed.   
"The memory you saw," Cale said as he moved his hand away.   
"When you three brought Anubis back to the palace," Jessie confirmed, sitting between Ryo and Cale.   
"Who did you see it from?" asked Dayus.   
"Everyone except Talpa." Jessie put her hands together and looked upwards. "Thank you."   
"Agreed," said Sekhmet. "How are you feeling, Jess?"   
"The good news is that the suicidal thoughts are gone. Restless sleep and seeing your memories are the only side effects. I kinda feel guilty though."   
Cale raised an eyebrow. "What for?"   
"I feel like I'm prying into your lives--your very souls just from seeing your memories," Jessie said. "Seeing what happened of what I already knew before this got on me is one thing, but seeing the private and personal memories make me feel I'm violating you."   
"Don't worry about it," said Ryo. "They can't be all that bad."   
_Oh yes, they can,_ Jessie thought.   
"Can't be any worse than the one you saw about Dayus," Cale said.   
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Dayus narrowed his eye.   
Sekhmet immediately moved away from his spot between the other two Warlords. _No sense getting caught in the middle of crossfire,_ Sekhmet thought.   
"Let's not go there," Jessie said. "What I see is what I see. I'm not going to embarrass anyone right now. But believe me, there were a few doosies."   
Ryo laughed at the looks the Warlords had from Jessie's words. His laughter was cut short as the burning feeling began in his chest. Jessie looked at Ryo in alarm as he rubbed the center of his chest; his breathing had turned ragged.   
"Ryo," said Cale.   
"Get Kayura," Ryo gasped.   
"Wait," said Jessie, stopping Dayus from getting up. She moved to her knees and helped Ryo to kneel as well so that they faced each other. Jessie began to hum lightly as she traced the Virtue kanji on Ryo's forehead with her right index finger. Then she placed her hands on Ryo's head with her thumbs just below his cheekbones and closed her eyes.   
A golden glow surrounded Jessie and then it enveloped Ryo; his Kanji glowed brightly. Ryo gripped Jessie's forearms tightly as his eyes widened and opened his mouth in a silent scream. Slowly the gold aura faded along with Ryo's kanji.   
Jessie removed her hands and opened her eyes. Ryo looked exhausted as if he hadn't slept for days. He fell forward and Jessie caught him. "It's okay, Ryo," she said.   
"But how…?" Ryo asked weakly, fighting to stay awake; wanting to know how she was able to help him without the ceremony.   
"Sleep, Ryo," Jessie smiled at him. Soon his eyes closed; Jessie held Ryo in her arms and rocked back and forth. White Blaze rubbed his head against Jessie's arm. "You can tell Kayura," Jessie said, "but not anyone else. They must not be told."   
"You know," Dayus said.   
Jessie looked at the three Warlords. "Since the moment I received Wildfire," she said, "but I kept silent. Out of respect for Ryo, I will keep silent. There's too many things I've seen I don't even want to admit that they were once real… even though they were."   
Cale gently and carefully took Ryo from Jessie and laid the Ronin on his mat. "Do you want one of us to stay here?" Cale asked.   
"If it's not a bother," said Jessie. _They've all been deprived of some sleep because of me,_ she thought.   
Cale shook his head. "Not at all," he told her, "I'll stay tonight."   
"We'll talk in the morning," said Sekhmet, "I hear my bed calling me."   
"I think I gave you guys enough rude awakenings as is," Jessie smiled.   
"Don't worry about it." Sekhmet stood up. "Good night, Jess."   
"Good night, Sekhmet."   
"I'll go get my things," Cale said as he stood and left the room.   
"Aren't you going back to bed?" Jessie asked Dayus. "Kayura's going to be worried if she wakes up and you're not there."   
"Hopefully I can get back before she does wake," he said with a smile.   
Jessie laughed a little and sighed. "I never got to thank the three of you for stopping me earlier," she said. White Blaze growled at her. "Four. I'm sorry, White Blaze–-you saved me too." Jessie kissed the top of the tiger's head. "Thank you, you big cuddly fur ball. And thank you, Dayus."   
"You're welcome," he said, "I owe you one. And you don't have to kiss my head." They laughed.   
"I'll always be grateful," Jessie said.   
"Why did you try to kill yourself?" Dayus asked. "I can understand and believe that seeing what happened from Talpa's memory would horrify anyone… but Jessie, you were convinced that you had to die."   
Jessie remained quiet; her face was calm but her eyes were an emotional turmoil, and Dayus became afraid that he had asked her too soon.   
_ Idiot, _he thought,_ I shouldn't have said anything. At least wait a few days for her to heal from that memory._   
"It's okay," Jessie said, as if she read Dayus' thoughts. "After I threw up, I just sat there, I couldn't believe all the pain that was in that memory. I could feel it, everything--the houses burning, the people… killed… I actually felt their life slipping away… because Talpa had felt it and that's why I did."   
Dayus looked at her; it was only months ago that Jessie was planning to come to Japan to further her education. How normal her life must have seemed to her, only to have Fate turn it upside down and laugh at her as she tried to regain her balance.   
"He was hooked," Jessie continued. "Talpa was addicted to death and destruction--that's why he wanted the Mortal Realm so much. And I heard a voice in my head telling that…that I…" A tear ran down her left cheek, momentarily blocked by the dried blood of the scrape and continued its path. "I enjoyed it…"   
"A voice?" Dayus asked.   
Jessie nodded. "It said that I was exactly like Talpa… and I believed it."   
Dayus moved over to Jessie and put his hands on her shoulders; she looked at him. "You are nothing like Talpa," he said. "You are nowhere even close to anything that's from the Nether Realm. Nor are you like what I and the other Warlords and Kayura once were."   
"I wish I could believe you," Jessie said.   
Dayus pulled Jessie close and held her. "Believe it, Jess," he told her.   
"I hope I'm not interrupting."   
Jessie and Dayus looked towards the door and saw Cale leaning against the doorpost with a smile. "However, it is rather touching," said Cale.   
"Nothing's happening," said Dayus as he and Jessie moved apart. "I'm being kind and offering support as a friend."   
"I see."   
"Jealous because you didn't first?"   
"Good night, Dayus," Jessie said quickly, although the thought of having two men fight because of her was an intriguing thought.   
"Good night, Jessie," said Dayus. "White Blaze," he scratched the tiger's head before he rose and left the room.   
"No 'good night' for me?" Cale asked in a hurt voice.   
"Roll onto splinters while you sleep," Dayus called over his shoulder.   
Cale frowned and shut the door. "Touchy."   
"At this hour in the morning and the fact I've woken you three and Ryo twice," Jessie said, "does not surprise me that he is."   
"I was only joking before," Cale said, setting out his bedding set. "It might take me a while to fall asleep. I'm used to the mattress Mia bought for me."   
"I miss my bed too," said Jessie. _And if it was a queen-size Serta like yours, I'd be in tears by now,_ she thought.   
Cale settled onto his mat. "Good night, Jessie. Good night White Blaze."   
"Good night, Cale. Good night, White Blaze."   
White Blaze purred; he walked over to Ryo and lay beside the sleeping Ronin.   
"Good night, Ryo," Jessie said lying down and soon fell asleep.   
Cale looked at Jessie and Ryo for a little while. "Good night, Ryo." 

Dayus watched Kayura pace back and forth nervously, as the event of what he said happened sank into her.   
Kayura stopped and looked at her husband. "How long has Jessie known about Ryo?   
"The moment Ryo gave her Wildfire," Dayus said, "that's what she told us."   
"I should have been there."   
"They're fine, Kayura."   
"And why didn't you wake me up when you left?" Kayura narrowed her eyes.   
"I don't know," Dayus walked over to the mirror and placed his hands beside it on the wall. "It didn't have anything to do with you. The three of us brought Anubis to the palace." _You weren't involved until much later,_ he thought.   
Kayura walked over to Dayus, putting her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, Dayus," she whispered. "I'm just so worried about them."   
Dayus turned and pulled his wife into his arms. "So am I."   
"Did Jessie say anything else?" Kayura asked.   
"She's finding it hard to believe she isn't like Talpa," said Dayus, "I told her she's not anywhere close."   
"Unlike us," said Kayura.   
Dayus rested his chin on top of her head. "Unlike us," he said. But what about the voice Jessie said she heard in her mind? Dayus frowned for a moment and then sighed. Probably nothing, poor girl's just stressed out. If she hears it again, I'll tell Kayura.   
"Dayus," said Kayura, "let's go back to sleep."   
"No argument here," he said. They climbed into bed and fell asleep in each other's embrace. 

Kento yawned and stretched his arms above his head as he walked down the stairs. He was the first one in the shared room to wake up this morning, much to his surprise--eventually everyone else's too. Usually Kento was second or third and once in a great while he'd be the last to wake up, depending on Rowen.   
Kento went into the kitchen. There was Gwen, beating eggs inside a stainless steal bowl with a whisk. Looking up at the arriver, Gwen smiled. "Morning, Kento," she said. "French Toast?"   
"Yes, please," answered the Hardrock Ronin as he wiped the drool from his mouth due to the beginnings of breakfast and Gwen wearing an apron over her pajamas. "Can I help you with anything?" Kento asked.   
"Do you know where the cinnamon is?"   
Kento walked over to the cabinet to the right of the stove. He took the small plastic jar out and set it on the table next to the powdered sugar. The moment Gwen placed the egg bowl on the table, Kento pulled her to him and kissed her.   
"What was that for?" Gwen asked breathlessly.   
"I love French Toast. I love it even more because you're making it."   
Gwen couldn't help laughing. "I bet you say that to every girl who's cooked a meal for you."   
"Just my mother," said Kento. "And on my birthday."   
Gwen smiled, shaking her head, and then she became serious. "Kento, we have to talk."   
"About?" he asked getting a little worried.   
"The other day," said Gwen, "on the couch."   
"Gwen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean–"   
"It wasn't you, Kento," Gwen interrupted. "It was me. It was always me." She pulled the chair out and sat down, staring at the table with a look that made Kento think she was going to cry.   
He grabbed another chair and sat beside Gwen. "What's wrong?" Kento asked gently.   
Gwen picked up a napkin and started ripping it into little pieces. "I started college right after I graduated high school," she began. "Joana and Jessie were sophomores and Casey and Twyla were freshman. I was engaged at the time, but my fiancé and I were having some problems and…" Tears started down her cheeks and she wiped them away. "I gave him back the ring and told him I decided to break it off. He agreed… and took a consolation."   
"Oh Gwen," Kento put his arms around her and pulled her close.   
Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed quietly. "I had to tell you," she said between sniffles. "I knew you would understand."   
"It's all right," Kento whispered. He wanted to tell her that he would take care of her but she probably heard it all before and still got hurt.   
Gwen moved back from Kento's arms and looked at him. "You had to know."   
Kento smiled warmly at her, and it made Gwen felt safe.   
"I guess I better finish making breakfast," she said.   
"Why don't you sit down for a while and relax," Kento suggested. "I'll finish it for you."   
"I don't think so," Gwen said. "There would be nothing left, and there are nine other stomachs in this house beside yours."   
Kento turned his puppy dog look on her. "May I have the first one?"   
"Just one."   
"Thank you."   
_I'm such a sucker for that look,_ Gwen thought; she stood up and walked over to the stove. 

"Feeling better?" Dayus asked.   
"Much," answered Jessie, walking next to Dayus and White Blaze as they headed for the ceremonial room. "Everyone there already?"   
"Except Cale--he had to take care of something first."   
They arrived at the room and opened the door.   
"Jessie!"   
"Casey! What are you doing here?"   
"Visiting," the blonde girl answered. "Why else would I be here?"   
_To look at a certain Warlord's buns?_ Jessie thought. "I don't know, you tell me."   
"We're taking turns visiting," Casey explained. "So today is my day to visit, tomorrow is Gwen's, then Joana, then Twyla."   
"Nice system you have," said Jessie.   
"We suggested they draw straws," Cye told her. "Oh, before I forget, here." He pulled out a small box from his pocket. "Joana asked me to give this to you."   
Jessie took the little wooden box and opened it. Inside were two small dolls. "Worry Dolls," Jessie couldn't help smiling. "Where did she find the time to do these?"   
"Well, she had to do something to keep herself from flipping out," said Casey.   
"What are Worry Dolls?" asked Sage.   
"They're made out of tooth picks, a small bead for the head, and lots of thread," Jessie explained. "You tell the dolls your worries and then you feel better. Joana makes these all the time. She made a model of a Spanish village in high school, and made the dolls for the people."   
"That must have taken a lot of time," Rowen said.   
Jessie nodded. "Where's Cale?" she asked. "What's taking him so long?"   
"Just a loose end that needs to be taken care of," said Sekhmet. "He should be here-"   
The floor began to shake violently making everyone stagger and lean against the wall for support.   
"What the hell was that?" Kento asked.   
Jessie looked at the other Warlords and noticed the extreme worry in their eyes. She walked to the door, pulled it open, and started running west. When Jessie reached the corner, Cale fell into her arms.   
"Cale!" Jessie cried and looked him over; he was bleeding from several places and bruises covered his arms and a large one on the left side of his neck.   
"Jess…" he managed to rasp out.   
"It's okay," she said, putting his right arm over her shoulders. "You'll be okay." Jessie started back as quickly as she could to the ceremonial room.   
"Cale!" Ryo shouted when they entered and ran over to them. He helped Jessie lay him on the floor, the Warlord's head resting in her lap. "Oh my God, what happened to him?"   
"He looks like he's been trampled!" Casey said.   
Kayura knelt beside Cale; placing her hands on Cale's chest, Kayura started chanting. Cale groaned and opened his eyes, staring blankly at the faces above him.   
"Cale," said Sekhmet, kneeling on his other side. "What happened?"   
"Ko…Koku…shibyou…" Cale managed to say.   
"What about Kokushibyou?" Kayura asked.   
"Loose…" Cale's eyes rolled back into his head and closed, his head falling to the side.   
"He's still alive," Jessie said. "The pain made him black out."   
"Kokushibyou…?" said Cye with wide eyes.   
"You said that you had him locked up!" Rowen yelled.   
"We did!" Dayus shouted back. "Since the day we returned here after everything on the Mortal Realm was back to normal!"   
"Whoa! Back up a minute!" Casey held up her hands. "Who is Kokushibyou?"   
"Talpa's horse," Jessie told her. "When the Ancient One defeated Talpa and split the Mystic Armor, Talpa didn't need Kokushibyou anymore; he's been locked up in the stable ever since."   
"He was locked up," Sage corrected. "Now that psycho beast is running around the Dynasty no thanks to him!" He gestured to the unconscious Warlord.   
"Fine, you feed him the next time you come here," said Sekhmet.   
"Enough!" Kayura shouted. "Cale's stable, we can carry him. Let's get him somewhere safe and find Kokushibyou."   
Dayus, Sekhmet, Ryo and Jessie lifted Cale, and everyone followed Kayura to a small room and then down a set of stairs; the four laid Cale on the padded floor.   
"Casey, Jessie," Kayura looked at the two girls. "Both of you stay with Cale and White Blaze."   
"No problem with that," said Casey.   
"Kayura, I have to go with you," Jessie said. "Kokushibyou-"   
"Kokushibyou is dangerous," said Kayura. "He's from the Nether Realm and can't be loose."   
"No, he's not from the Nether Realm! Kokushibyou is as much a victim as you were."   
Kayura motioned for the others to leave. Once they were gone, she turned angry eyes on Jessie. "There is a very large difference between what happened to me and that animal."   
Jessie shook her head. "No there isn't," she said. "You both lost family, your life taken from you, and serving darkness without ever knowing the truth behind-"   
"That's enough!" Kayura shouted; Casey backed away to the corner of the room. "I don't have time for this, Jessie," the Ancient pointed at her. "Stay here, we'll catch Kokushibyou and put him back in the stable. Then we'll finish this discussion afterward." She started up the stairs.   
"He has to be freed, Kayura!" Jessie shouted after her; the door closed and the sound of a bolt sliding across went through the room. Jessie clenched her fists and let out a frustrated growl.   
"You just act weirder and weirder the longer that thing stays on you," Casey finally spoke.   
Jessie walked over to the wall near the stairs and leaned against it. Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked down at Cale. The bleeding had ceased and the bruises were fading a little. Jessie sighed. "It's not his fault the way he is," she said. "Kokushibyou wants to be free."   
"Nice way of showing it," Casey said.   
Jessie looked up the stairs. "Casey, stay here."   
"And where are you going?" asked Casey.   
"To help find Kokushibyou." Jessie walked up the steps with White Blaze right behind her.   
"The door's locked from the other side! You can't open it!"   
"Watch me."   
_I think all that power's finally gone to your head,_ Casey thought.   
Jessie reached the door. She held out her right hand about mid-level. Focusing on the slide bar, Jessie mentally grabbed it. She moved her hand to her right and the bar slid from the holders. Once it hit the floor, Jessie pushed the door open.   
"I'll be back soon," Jessie called back down and shut the door.   
Casey heard the bar slid back into place and Jessie's footsteps faded as she left the room above. "I don't believe it," said Casey, "I actually envy her." 

"Split up into twos," said Kayura. "The moment you find Kokushibyou, throw the sickle into the air. Any questions?"   
"Just one," said Kento. "Where the hell do we start?" Hardrock pointed to the huge maze that spread out before them.   
"Anywhere you like," Sekhmet grunted, and walked down one of the many pathways with Ryo.   
"Good luck, everyone," Ryo called over his shoulder.   
"You too," said Rowen.   
Sage looked at Kento and Cye. "Bet we find Kokushibiyou before you guys," said the blonde.   
"Oh yeah?" Cye raised an eyebrow.   
"No betting," said Dayus. "Get going and find that beast."   
Kento scowled at the Illusion Warlord before walking to the north, as Sage and Rowen took to the west.   
"What's wrong, Kayura?" Dayus asked upon seeing the troubled look in her eyes.   
"Just thinking about what Jessie said to me before about Kokushibiyou," his wife answered. "That he's like us, and he wants to be free."   
Dayus pondered for a moment then turned to his wife. "I can't say if it's possible. But Jessie knows things that we don't; and if she believes that Kokushibyou wants to be free, maybe there is a way to do it."   
"I hope so," said Kayura. 

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my day," said Kento, swinging the sickle back and forth. "I could be home on the couch watching TV." _With Gwen snuggled right next to me,_ he thought.   
"My plans for today didn't include hunting down Talpa's horse either," Cye grumbled a little. "I had hoped to take Joana out for lunch at the Wing Stars Restaurant."   
"I heard that place is pretty good."   
"A little expensive, but I saved up some money. It's part of my Christmas present to Joana."   
"You should see what I got for Gwen," Kento grinned. "I know she's going to-"   
Both stopped at the sight of the massive creature staring at the two Ronins from the other end of the passage. Black as oblivion with it's mane and tail the dark red color of blood, it glared at them with equally blood-red eyes and stamped its front hoof.   
"Kokushibyou…" Cye said quietly through his teeth.   
"Back up slowly," Kento said through his teeth as well.   
The moment the boys took one step, Kokushibyou reared and up and screeched. The large horse charged towards the Ronins at an incredible speed.   
"Move it, Cye!" Kento shouted; he threw the sickle up into the air as they started running.   
Kokushibyou was catching up to them rather quickly--being half the size larger of a regular horse gave the beast an advantage in speed and strength. He was just about to trample on the two fleeing Ronins, but Kento slammed into Cye and both Ronins rolled into a side passage. The two watched the demon horse fly by.   
"Are you guys all right?" Rowen asked, appearing behind his friends with Sage.   
"Yeah," Cye gasped.   
"Pity we didn't make that bet, Sage," Kento smiled a little.   
"What happened?" Ryo asked as he arrived with the Warlords,   
"We almost got trampled," Kento said as Rowen helped him up.   
Sage pulled Cye to his feet. "Kokushibyou is fast," Cye said.   
"Where did he go?" Kayura asked.   
"That way." Kento and Cye pointed down the path.   
"Come on." Kayura walked passed them and ran down the path.   
"Kayura!" Dayus shouted, running after his wife. The others followed.   
They found Kokushibyou standing in the middle of a large area. He whinnied a little and turned, as if debating what to do.   
"Now what?" Sage asked.   
"We catch him and put him back in the stable," said Sekhmet. "He escaped once a couple years ago. The four of us managed to catch him…"   
"But?" Cye asked, noticing the Warlord's hesitation.   
"We had our Armors," Sekhmet muttered.   
_Figures,_ Cye thought.   
Kayura motioned to Dayus and he nodded. Raising his hands, a faint burgundy glow surrounded all of them. Dayus slowly moved from his spot and walked over to Kokushibyou. One by one, the others did the same.   
Sekhmet took the rope from his shoulder and held the knot of the loop in his hand. He paused briefly, and then threw the lasso around Kokushibyou's neck.   
Kokushibyou screech and reared up, almost yanking the rope from Sekhmet's hands. The Warlord felt the rope slide some from his grip and hissed from the burning on his palms. Dayus and Ryo ran over and grabbed the rope.   
"Now!" Ryo shouted.   
Sage and Kento threw their ropes around Kokushibyou's neck. As the seven held onto the ropes, Kayura made the Ancient Staff appear; she started to chant.   
Suddenly, Kokushibyou spun around, pulling the ropes out of everyone's hands. He ran down the pathway. Something white jumped out in front of him making him stop short.   
"White Blaze," said Ryo; he gasped as someone grabbed one of the ropes. "JESSIE!"   
Despite Kokushibyou prancing around to shake her grip loose, Jessie held the rope tight in her hands. Every time Kokushibyou's front hooves touched the ground, she pulled the rope in.   
"Kokushibyou!" Jessie called out to the horse. "Kokushibyou! Please stop! I'm not going to hurt you! I won't let anyone hurt you ever again!"   
The horse stopped his manic dance, yet he still moved around. Jessie let go of the rope and threw her arms around his neck.   
"It's okay," she whispered and stroked his neck. "It's all right, Kokushibyou. I will free you from your pain." Jessie stepped back and held her hands on the side of Kokushibyou's head. Smoke vapors seeped from his body, as Kokushibyou's mane and tail changed from blood red to a smoky black along with his coat. His body shrank down to a normal horse's physical size.   
"If I hadn't seen it," Sage whispered with eyes wide, "I wouldn't believe it."   
Jessie took the ropes off Kokushibyou's neck. He nuzzled his head against Jessie's face and she laughed a little. Then the horse turned to White Blaze; the two animals touched noses and exchanged animal grunts. Then Kokushibyou knelt down beside Jessie and White Blaze nudged her towards the horse. Jessie understood and climbed onto Kokushibyou's back.   
"Jessie," said Kayura as she and the other's walked into view.   
"It's all right," Jessie said as Kokushibyou stood up. "I'll be back shortly." The three took off out of the maze with several voices calling after them.   
Jessie held onto the reins as Kokushibyou galloped from the palace grounds and out into the fields. Finally, Kokushibyou stopped at the crest of a hill overlooking a valley. Jessie squinted her eyes and shielded them with her left hand to see. She smiled as she saw a group of horses frolicking in the valley.   
_So this is where you're from,_ Jessie thought. She dismounted and took the bridle off of Kokushibyou's head. "This is where you belong," Jessie said, gently rubbing his nose. "Kokushibyou--that will no longer be your name. Onikisu--that shall be your name from now on."   
Onikisu whinnied happily and licked Jessie's face. He trotted down the hill into the valley. Jessie watched as he approached the other horses. They walked around Onikisu and sniffed him a few times. Then they cried happily as they accepted him.   
Jessie smiled and tears to came to her eyes at the touching scene. Onikisu turned and looked at her. Jessie waved at him, and then started walking down the other side of the hill.   
White Blaze nudged her hand; Jessie scratched his head. "Let's go, White Blaze." She climbed onto the tiger's back and he ran back to the palace. There wasn't anything else that had to be done.   
Onikisu was home.   
  


____________________   
September 3, 2001 

As you can tell, a good portion of this is from episode 15. In case you're wondering how I managed to get the spoken dialog down pat: my VCR is hooked up to my stereo. I taped the voices onto a cassette tape and replayed it over and over to make sure I got it the words right (not to mention saved my video tape from wearing out).   
The reason why I took this detour for this part is that you only saw Talpa's horse once and that drove me crazy. Since I like horses, I decided to put that wonder at ease.   
Domo arigato, Kyanite! Once again she typed for me; from after Jessie woke up to Kento and Gwen in the kitchen all in one night. If only I could type like that… I did hope I could have gotten this up before I went to Otakon. I'll have the entire event plus pics on my site soon.   
Another domo arigato to Swiftgold--she got me out of my writer's block.   
And domo arigato to Pearl for thinking of the title.   
A couple days ago, I called She Ronin and we spent almost an hour on the phone. I can imagine the look on my mom's face when she gets the phone bill. Ancients bless the creators of 10-10-220.   
School starts tomorrow for me. I'm taking journalism and guitar this semester. 

"Kokushibyou" translation "Black Death" 

"Onikisu" translation "Onyx"   


~Coming Soon: Part Twenty-two~ Jade, Nat, and Elisa are coming to Japan, along with someone that just might upset a certain Ronin. Will the Mystic Armor be removed from Jessie? Will she still be the same Jessie that everyone knows?   



	23. To Unbind a Tortured Soul

Ronin Warriors

Warrior Call

By Janime

Part Twenty-two - To Unbind a Tortured Soul

Some people believe that when night falls, the peacefulness of sleep protects you from any unpleasantries. And there are those who know of the secrets hidden in the calm darkness.

Those who do know better currently reside in a light tan colored mansion overlooking a beautiful lake that was a short walking distance away. They slumbered fitfully with the occasional movement, mumble or light snore.

Despite the serene state the nine house inhabitants endured, deep within their minds, their thoughts went to a certain three--a leader, a friend, and a pet tiger--who were in another place very different from their own.

Jessie had been unable to fall asleep. Something deep inside was gnawing at her, keeping her from reaching the bliss of relaxation. Ryo and White Blaze had long since nodded off and Jessie envied them of their contentment.

_ I want to fall asleep!_ Jessie thought miserably. _Is that too much to ask?_ Quietly she stood up and left the room. _What is wrong with me?_ Jessie frowned as she walked along the pathway.

Three days had come and gone since Onikisu was released, and Jessie still wore the Mystic Armor. She hadn't seen anyone else's memories during that time period. Kayura had said it might be a good sign; that the Mystic Armor would come off. And after ten days of wearing it, Jessie was more than happy to be free of it.

_ I can only hope,_ she thought. _Wait a minute… how'd I get here so fast?_ Jessie stared at the building she had discovered a few days earlier, the one with the sealed door underneath. _Why here? The door!_

Jessie ran inside and down the staircase; she could just about see the door with the light that was permitted in the dim room. She reached out to the seal; hesitated, remembering what happened the last time she touched it.

_ I don't care!_ Jessie grabbed the seal and pulled. The pain flew through her body, like sharp icicles scrapping the inside of her skin. Jessie screamed; every nerve was on fire, but she held on. Finally, the seal ripped off the lock. Jessie fell backwards and hit the ground hard. She tried to move but her body felt like lead. Jessie heard a low clicking noise above her ragged breathing. Without a doubt, she knew it was the door lock.

_ Kayura…_ Jessie thought as her eyes slowly closed. _It's open…_

The sharp pain surging through every nerve brought Ryo to full alert. When the pain subsided, another feeling came--something fading, like a candle ready to burn out. Ryo turned his head to the left, only to discover a vacant area.

_ Oh no!_ Ryo jumped up. "White Blaze!" he yelled. The tiger immediately awoke. When the beast saw that Jessie wasn't in the room, he followed Ryo as the Wildfire Ronin sprinted down to Dayus and Kayura's room.

"Kayura!" Ryo pounded his fists on the door. "Jessie's gone!"

Moments later, the door flew open. Kayura stood in her night robe and Dayus was tying his belt. At any other given day, Ryo would have said something, but now was not the time for jokes.

"How long has she been missing?" Kayura asked.

"I don't know!" said Ryo. "I was sleeping! A sharp pain woke me and that's when I noticed!"

"What's going on?" Sekhmet demanded, poking his head through the doorway to his room.

"Enough with the shouting already," Cale said as he opened his room door.

"Jessie's missing," Dayus told them.

"That's it," said Sekhmet, "she's going on a leash."

"Any idea where she went?" Cale asked, adjusting the belt of his robe as he walked towards Ryo.

"You don't think she went to the armory again, do you?" Sekhmet asked, worried.

"No, she's not at the armory," the Ronin leader said. "I can feel her; Jessie's not far but…" Ryo shut his eyes and focused. In his mind, Ryo saw Jessie lying on the ground. Behind her was a staircase with light at the top of the steps.

_ That better not be the stairway to Heaven,_ he thought. "There's a staircase behind her," Ryo said, opening his eyes. "I think she's underground."

"The door," said Dayus. "I know where she is." The Illusion Warlord quickly led the others to the crumbled building and ran down the steps.

Ryo and Sekhmet went to Jessie and they moved her to a sitting position. Ryo let Jessie lean against him as Sekhmet held Jessie's head up to allow her to breathe easier. "Jessie, what did you do?" Sekhmet asked.

"The…door…" Jessie managed to say.

Kayura, Dayus, and Cale looked at the door. Cale bent down and picked up a piece of the shattered seal. "How did you break it?" he asked.

"We had a contest of wills," Jessie grinned wearily.

Kayura walked over to the door. She knew something was behind it, and it felt familiar. Kayura reached out and turned the lever, which had been hidden by the seal, one-quarter clockwise. The thick wooden beam slid into the wall, and the door creaked open towards them. Kayura made the Staff appear. "Dayus," she said.

Her husband walked to the door and pushed it open. The door hit the wall with a dull thud and remained still. Kayura walked inside the dark room. The Staff glowed, lighting up a small area around her. She had only taken a few steps into the room when her right foot hit something on the floor. Kayura lowered the Staff to reveal a raised floor tile with a small hole in the center.

_ The Staff could fit into that,_ Kayura thought. To test her theory, Kayura held the Staff upright and moved it so that the pole end was above the hole. Carefully, she lowered the Staff. A low click echoed through the room. Kayura released the Staff; it started to rotate clockwise slowly. When it completed a complete circle, the tile sank until it was flush with the rest of the floor.

The Staff's light grew brighter, the rings clanged loud and rapidly. The glow from the Staff seemed to melt into the floor. The floor tiles began to glow, and it spread to the walls and even to the ceiling, lighting the entire room.

Kayura gasped as the sight before her. The room she was standing in was actually a short hallway leading into a much larger room, twice the size of the first and second floor combined of the Koji mansion. Inside the room, from floor to ceiling, were rows upon rows of bookshelves, housing numerous scrolls and books. All of them marked with a blue colored wax seal bearing the Ancient Staff.

_ "Daddy, what are you doing?"_

_ "I'm reading a scroll."_

_ "What's a scroll?"_

_ "It's a long sheet of paper that you write on," he smiled and lifted his daughter to his lap. "See, it has the history of our Clan written here."_

_ "Can I read the scroll?" his daughter looked at him with bright eyes._

_ "Someday you will, Kayura."_

"Kayura?" Dayus called. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she answered, staggering a little from the memory. "Father…" Kayura whispered.

A hand touched her shoulder, making Kayura jump. She turned quickly and faced Dayus. He looked at his wife with concern. "What is it?"

"The scrolls… an-and the books…" Kayura kept switching her gaze between the articles and her husband.

"All of them are from your Clan," said Jessie.

Kayura took the Staff and walked with Dayus out of the room. "You knew?" Kayura asked.

Jessie nodded. She was sitting on her own now, but Sekhmet and Ryo remained beside her. "I saw the memory after I pulled the seal off," Jessie said. "Every piece of knowledge that was written down by your Clan is inside that room. If not all of it, then I'd say at least ninety-five percent. Talpa couldn't let all of that be destroyed."

"And that's why he kept me alive," Kayura surmised, looking back at the scrolls. "I don't know what to say, Jessie."

"It's my gift to you," Jessie said. "Happy Birthday, Kayura."

"If I knew when it was."

"Actually, I should say 'belated' since today is the seventeenth. Your birthday was on the twelfth."

"My birthday is December twelfth?" Kayura asked excitedly.

"Yup," Jessie confirmed, "five days ago. And as for you three, as soon as I figure out your birthdays, I'll let you know."

"Our birthdays can wait," said Sekhmet. "The Armor comes off first."

"Believe me, I cannot wait for the d-" Jessie inhaled sharply and her head went back.

Ryo immediately put his arms tightly around Jessie. Something was terribly wrong. It felt as if Jessie was slipping away. She mumbled something.

"What is it, Jessie?" Ryo asked.

"Fifteen…fourteen…fourteen…thirteen…five…" Jessie rasped out. "Fourteen no longer alive…" She started shaking violently.

"Her spirit!" said Ryo. "I can barely feel her!"

Kayura ran to Jessie, placing her hand on the girl's forehead. "The ceremonial room," said Kayura. "We have to get the Armor off now or we'll lose her. Cale, get the other Ronins. We'll meet you there."

"Right," Cale said and ran up the stairs.

Ryo lifted Jessie into his arms as he stood up. "You'll be all right, Jess," he reassured her.

_ {Just to be safe,}_ she sent to him, weakly, _{I think one of you better get me a robe or something.}_

Cale appeared in the middle of the four Ronins' bedroom. Sage was to his right. "Wake up!" Cale grabbed the Halo Ronin and shook him.

"Hmmm…?" Sage blinked a few times. When his eyes finally focused, he saw the Warlord of Corruption looming over him. Sage yelled and swung his left arm. Cale quickly jumped back, and the momentum from Sage's action sent the blonde tumbling to the floor. The pale turquoise carpet did absolutely nothing to soften his painful landing, and the commotion woke the other Ronins.

Cye turned on his lamp. "Cale," he said, blinking his eyes, "what are you doing here?"

"He's trying to kill me!" Sage yelled as he stood up.

"You're not worth the time or the energy," Cale said, which received him a deadly glare from the blonde.

"What's with the racket?" Casey asked as she walked into the room, wearing a light amber-colored negligee that just about covered her and left little for the imagination. The five men quickly covered their eyes. Cale, however, tried peeking between his fingers, not caring if his nose started bleeding or not.

"Casey," Joana ran in with the other girl's bathrobe, "you're not in your apartment. There are other people living here."

"I know!" Casey grabbed her robe and put it on.

"Why the late night visit, Cale?" Twyla yawned, standing at the door with Gwen and Mia.

"It's Jessie," the Warlord said. "Kayura said that the Armor has to come off now."

"What happened?" Rowen asked.

"Never mind that!" said Sage. "Let's go!"

"And we're coming," Gwen said. "Don't even try arguing with us."

"Fine," said Cale, pulling out a Gate Orb. Once the door opened, everyone sprinted through it, racing towards the ceremonial room.

"Wait outside," Kayura said to the girls.

"Kayura," Gwen spoke, "there has to be a way for us to help. We wore the Armors; maybe we have a link, too."

The Ancient turned her head and looked at Jessie. She was curled up on the floor in the center of the nine-pointed star, wearing a white robe as she had requested over the Mystic Armor. Ryo knelt beside her, running his hand lightly along her left arm.

_ Jessie needs all the help she can get,_ Kayura thought. "All right," she said. "Stand with them."

Mia watched from the door with White Blaze as everyone took their places. She looked at Ryo; his eyes telling her that he was afraid to lose Jessie--this time could be permanent.

Each Armor wearer spoke their kanji then Kayura recited the chant. The Mystic Armor began to glow. Jessie began to rise from the floor, her hair flying upwards as if a strong whirlwind had surrounded her, leaving the others in the room untouched.

Jessie floated up about three feet into the air. She started to spin clockwise, slowly at first then faster and faster until she was nothing more than a blur of brown, white, and dark gray.

"Kayura…" said Sage, eyes wide as he watched Jessie spin ferociously like a toy top.

Before the Ancient could say a word, the nine-pointed star on the floor started to glow. A column of pure white light shot up from the middle of the insignia, enveloping Jessie.

It was warm, and that made her feel safe. But there was something there with her; it bothered her yet she knew it would be all right.

"Jessie," a calm voice called gently. "Jessie."

Slowly, Jessie opened her eyes. "Anubis?" she asked as she sat up and looked at her surroundings. Jagged rocks, smooth slopes of green grass, and mists hovering beautiful waterfalls decorated the landscape. Animals of all kinds--real, extinct, and mythical walked around. "What is this place?" Jessie asked.

"We're in the deepest recesses of your mind," Anubis told her, helping Jessie to her feet.

"The ceremony," Jessie said and placed her right hand over her heart. Her fingers brushed against something metallic. She looked down; a dark gray chain encircling her neck, and from the chain hung a shiny oval stone, a shade darker than the chain. "The Mystic Armor," Jessie whispered.

"Yes," said Anubis. "In the subconscious, this is what the Armor looks like."

"How do I get it off?"

"I can't help you with that, Jessie. But he can."

She looked in the direction Anubis gestured to. Another man dressed in monk's clothing was sitting lotus position on the ground.

"Kaosu will help you," Anubis told her, gently pushing her towards the Ancient One. "You'll be all right." He watched Jessie walk slowly towards the other monk. As he started to fade back to the Spirit Realm, Anubis saw a dark shadow move from the right. _ What the…_ he started, and vanished from Jessie's mind.

Jessie stood before the Ancient One, her hands lightly gripping the stone at her neck. The monk raised his head. "I know that you are afraid, child," he said. "You have a strong spirit--that has helped you to make it this far. I am sorry that I did not tell you everything during your coma."

"I understand, Ancient One," Jessie said. "The Mystic Armor… how do I remove it and divide it back to the nine Armors?"

Kaosu rose to his feet; walking closer to Jessie, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I will be honest; dividing the Mystic Armor will be easier than separating it from you. There are always risks involved."

Jessie nodded. "What do I have to do?"

He moved behind her, entwining his hands with hers. Jessie shifted nervously.

"Relax, child," the Ancient whispered. He stretched their hands out forward, and started to recite the chant he used over a thousand years ago.

Jessie closed her eyes and joined Kaosu's voice in the chant. A warm feeling surrounded her neck and she felt something pulling away from her, and it tried desperately to hold on. The warm feeling soon faded, and Jessie opened her eyes. Floating between her hands was a glowing silver orb.

Kaosu moved in front of Jessie, keeping his hands touching hers. "Virtue," they said as one. "Justice, Trust, Wisdom, Life, Loyalty, Piety, Obedience, Serenity."

As each kanji was spoken, the orb gave off a small pulse of light. Then a nine-pointed star within a circle appeared around the orb. The orb itself began to separate slowly, pulling towards each of the nine points, stretching like taffy until the orb split into nine.

"Cruelty," Jessie said quietly. "Venom, Corruption, Strata, Halo, Torrent, Hardrock," she looked at the Ancient One. "And Wildfire."

"They will always be a part of you," Kaosu said. "They will protect you, and when the time comes you will protect them. And so shall your friends."

Jessie blinked at the Ancient One's words. Before she could ask what he meant, Kaosu disappeared. Jessie looked at the nine orbs hovering before her. The star vanished and the Armor Spheres floated to her and rested in Jessie's cupped hands.

"Protection," Jessie whispered. She closed her hands together and held the Armors over her heart. "We will protect each other."

_ But who will protect you from yourself, Dragon Child?_

"What the hell is happening?!" yelled Sage, looking at the pillar of light in awe and fear.

_ You're asking me?_ Kayura thought.

The brightness of the pillar faded a bit, revealing Jessie, wearing only the white robe, her hands over her heart.

Ryo sighed inwardly as he saw that Jessie no longer had the Mystic Armor on her body. Slowly, Jessie floated down; the light disappeared the moment her bare feet touched the floor. She opened her hands; the nine Armor Spheres rose above her head and began to spin.

Jessie gracefully raised her left hand as if she was in a dream, to the middle of the circle. A water-like ripple started from her fingers. When it touched the Spheres, they flew out to their wearers. Each of the nine warriors caught their Armor Sphere, and felt the missing part of them return as their kanji glowed briefly on their brows.

Jessie lowered her hand and started to fall. Sage ran to her immediately, catching her and held her tightly. Kayura was soon beside them, and checked Jessie.

"Is she okay?" Sage asked quietly.

Kayura nodded with a smile. "She'll be just fine."

"She can come home now, right?" Joana asked hopefully.

"I'd like to keep her in the Dynasty--only for a couple days," Kayura said at the look on Sage's face. He nodded slightly as if approving. Sage gently picked Jessie up and carried her back to her room.

"What a night," Kento yawned as he collapsed onto his bed. "Don't wake me up for another twenty hours."

"Here, here," said Rowen, plopping himself on his own bed.

"Well, I guess I won't have any problems making breakfast," said Cye.

"What are you going to make?" Kento asked.

"I'll figure it out when I get to the kitchen," Cye grinned. He looked over at Sage; the Halo Ronin had a serious look on his face as he rolled his Armor Sphere between his fingers. "Sage, is something wrong?"

"I don't know," the blonde replied. "I have my Armor back--I can feel it but… it still feels like something is missing yet I'm glad that it's gone. I'm just imagining it, right?"

"Yes," the other three answered quickly.

Sage put his Armor Sphere away and turned off his lamp. "Night, guys," he said.

"Good night." Cye, Kento, and Rowen settled down to sleep. They hadn't meant to brush off Sage's theory, for they too felt glad that whatever was missing was gone. Right now wasn't the time to dwell on it. They already had enough worries.

"I hope Kayura was right about sending me home," Ryo said. He was in the study with Mia, trying to understand why the Ancient had sent him back to the mansion.

"Jessie will be fine," Mia said, leaning back in her desk chair and looked at Ryo leaning against the wall. "You worry too much. The Mystic Armor is off, now. I think the Warlords can handle her, and White Blaze is still there, too."

"I know," Ryo sighed. In truth, he was far beyond worried. Ryo's concern increased after he received his Armor and felt glad that something was gone. He hoped that the Warlords would also notice and keep a closer eye on Jessie. "What did you find out about Callisto and the Dragon Child?" Ryo asked, not to just change the subject but to see what information could be used to help them understand Jessie's power and importance.

Mia picked up her notepad. "In Greek mythology, Callisto was a huntress and in the hunting party of the goddess Artemis. Zeus, the father of Artemis and king of Olympus, became enamored with Callisto. Zeus then magically changed himself to look like Artemis and slept with Callisto."

"Kinky," Ryo grinned.

Mia chuckled lightly and continued. "Callisto conceived a son and gave birth. When Artemis found out, she killed them both. Then Zeus had Callisto and her son set as the constellations Ursa Major and Ursa Minor."

"The Big and Little Dipper," Ryo said. "What about the Dragon Child?"

"Hardly anything; the only information I found was a small piece from a Druid legend. 'A union between human and dragon will bring forth the Chosen to redeem the land with eternal flame.' And it is stated that the Dragon Child is definitely female."

"Well, if we go by what the Nether Realm says, that part of the legend is right. Is there any connection between the Dragon Child and Callisto?"

"Afraid not," Mia sighed. "We know there is, but there's nothing else in my grandfather's files about it."

"What about the 'eternal flame' in the legend?" Ryo asked.

"I ran a check on that as well," said Mia. "The closet thing I could get was the phoenix, and everyone knows that story."

"Yeah, every one hundred years the phoenix builds itself pyre, spontaneously combusts and it's reborn from the flames." Ryo grunted, and shifted uncomfortably. "Now that you think about it, it is kind of scary."

"Agreed," Mia nodded. "I think we better get back to sleep. It's one, thirty-seven already."

"I hope that Jessie makes it through the night," Ryo stretched, and noticed the slight jealous look in Mia's eyes. He walked over to her and kissed her. "You shouldn't be jealous. I think of Jessie as nothing more than a sister. And you know what I think of you, and what I'd love to do with you."

"Pig," Mia slapped his arm playfully.

"Come on," Ryo knelt beside the chair. "You of all people should understand. But if you want me to get all mushy over you, I will."

Mia leaned over and lightly brushed her lips against his. "One of these days we will," she whispered.

Ryo smiled. "Better get some sleep," he said. "We have a long day tomorrow."

"Oh yes," Mia said, "the last minute Christmas Shopping."

"I wish the guys weren't so hard to shop for," said Ryo.

_______________

April 30, 2002

FINALLY! YES! I DID IT! FINISHED! ::collapses on keyboard:: Please forgive me for being extremely late. Almost eight months late. So much has been going on. Sorry, I'm not getting into details--most likely, it's longer than my fic.

Yes, I confess that I lied in my last note about Jade, Nat, Elisa, and Leon coming to Japan (they'll be arriving in Part 24). This got so long I had TO make two parts out of one. Unfortunately, instead of typing up what I had already written after the dividing, I kept on writing. Again, my apologies.

I'm also sorry for this being shorter than my previous chapters. But several emails prompted me to get back on the writing bandwagon. And if I decide to, I'll edit this and add more to it.

Domo arigato to Swiftgold for helping me with the title.

And this part has christened my fifth notebook.

~Janime

~Coming Soon: Part Twenty-four - Holiday Interlude~ It was Christmas when I was writing it. I was in the holiday spirit. It's Christmas Time at the Koji mansion with a couple interesting situations. Get your minds out of the gutter, you hentai!


	24. Holiday Interlude

Ronin Warriors

Warrior Call

Part Twenty-three -- Holiday Interlude

~Christmas Eve~

"It feels so good to be home," Jessie said, touching the painted wall of the bedroom that she shared with Ryo. White Blaze purred and licked Jessie's hand, letting her know that he was happy that they were back at the mansion.

"Better get ready," said Sekhmet. "Everyone will want to see you."

"The four of you out," Kayura shooed the other Warlords and tiger from the room, and shut the door.

Jessie rummaged through her dresser, pulling out fresh clothes. "Did you mean it when you said I can come back here?" she asked.

Kayura nodded. "Yes, you can. I already told Ryo if your emotions become unstable to call me."

"Always taking precautions, aren't you?" Jessie pushed the drawer closed and walked into the bathroom.

__

Can you really blame me? Kayura sat on the chair as Jessie changed. The Ancient let out a sigh. The last few days had been rather rough. Jessie had become an emotional rollercoaster. One moment, Jessie would be all talk without any sign of stopping; the next moment she would hardly say a word.

__

I just hope that she doesn't lash out like she did three days ago, Kayura thought. She had been at the mansion when Jessie attacked Sekhmet with a small knife taken from the armory, slicing the Warlord's sleeve and barely missing his arm. Cale and Dayus quickly pinned Jessie down and Sekhmet drugged her. The effect didn't kick in until twenty minutes later.

__

Maybe now that she'll be home, Kayura thought, _she'll be alright._

A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Jessie stepped out. She was wearing a dark blue sweater with hollies knitted all over, black slacks, and a red hair band.

"That's a very nice outfit," Kayura said.

"Thanks," Jessie smiled. "I like yours, too."

Kayura looked at herself--a blue-green long-sleeved top, knee high denim skirt and dark stockings. "Thank you," she said, rising from the chair. "Well, now we have to give everyone their Christmas present."

"No, they're not here yet," Ryo said into the kitchen phone. "Don't worry, I will. Merry Christmas to you too, Yuli." He hung up the phone and picked up the vegetable platter, carrying it into the dining room. "Where to?" he asked Mia.

"Put it next to the eggnog bowl," she said, arranging the dishes. Casey followed with napkins, Twyla followed with the silverware, and Rowen followed with the glasses.

"How come Kento and Sage are loafing around in the living room while the rest of us are slaving away?" Casey grunted, slapping the rose-colored napkin beside the plate.

"Because if Kento gets into the kitchen he'll inhale everything," said Twyla.

"Not everything," said Rowen, "at least eighty percent."

"Don't worry about Kento," Ryo said. "Sage will keep him out of the kitchen."

"GET OUT OF HERE, KENTO!" Cye's voice bellowed through the kitchen door.

Ryo grimaced. "Then again…"

Kento flew into the dining room, clutching a bowl full of something in his hands. Cye was in hot pursuit with a rolling pin held high and threatening as he chased his best friend around the long, rectangular table. Finally, the two stopped at the opposite ends.

"Nice apron, Cye," Kento said as if trying to ease the tension seething from the Torrent Ronin. Only then did the rest notice Cye's apron, which had a little Santa Claus on the front with 'HO! HO! HO!' written above. However, due to the look on Cye's face, the words should have been 'KILL! KILL! KILL!'

"Give back the potatoes, Kento," Cye ordered.

"But I'm hungry," his best friend whimpered.

Sage ran into the dining room.

"Why weren't you keeping an eye on him?" Mia asked.

"I had to go to the bathroom," the blonde Ronin said.

"Why didn't you ask one of us to watch him?" Rowen asked.

"Sorry, I thought I could leave him alone for two minutes."

"Kento!" yelled Twyla. "Take the spoon out of your mouth!"

Everyone glared at Kento. Slowly, he pulled the silver utensil from his mouth and swallowed. "I only took one spoonful," Kento said, holding the spoon in his right hand above his head. "And I did not put it back into the garlic mashed potatoes."

Gwen and Joana entered the dining room. "The turkey is almost ready," Gwen announced.

Kento placed the potato bowl on the table, gave the spoon to Ryo, and walked back into the living room. Sage just shook his head as he followed.

"It's not like I ate the whole bowl," Kento grunted; he plopped himself on the couch, propping his head up with his left hand.

"You should know better than to go into the kitchen when Cye is cooking," said Sage. "You can't use on him what you use on Gwen."

Kento was about to say something, but the footsteps coming down the stairs prevented him. "We're here!" said Cale.

__

And the rat has arrived, Sage thought bitterly.

Ryo came out of the dining room. "Merry Christmas," he greeted the Warlords, shaking their hands.

"Where is everyone?" asked Sekhmet.

"They're almost finished setting up," said Ryo.

"Call them over," Dayus said. "We brought your Christmas present."

"You're early," said Kento. "We're not supposed to open presents until tomorrow."

Sage raised his visible eyebrow. "Like that's ever stopped you."

"We didn't wrap it," said Kayura. "Bring everyone over, please."

"Come on out," Ryo called towards the dining room. "The Warlords have our Christmas present."

Everyone gathered by the stairs, curious as to what the four immortals brought for them. "This better be good," said Sage.

"Believe us," Cale said, "you'll like it." _Especially you, Halo,_ he added to himself. Cale put his right thumb and forefinger to his lips and whistled. White Blaze came down the stairs with Jessie right behind him.

"Sis!" Joana cried happily and hugged Jessie.

"Merry Christmas," said Jessie as she hugged her friend back. They moved apart and Jessie looked at the others. "To all of you."

"Welcome home, Jess," said Twyla, and gave her a hug.

"She can stay," Kayura said.

"Seriously?" Casey asked.

"Yes," Sekhmet answered. "Jessie is our Christmas present to you."

Sage looked at Ryo. "You knew."

"Maybe, maybe not," Ryo grinned.

"He knew," said Mia. "I know that look."

"Okay," Kento said, clapping his hands together. "May we eat now, please?"

"Yes," said Ryo, "we're all here."

The food was placed on the table and everyone sat down. Ryo sat at the head of the table. To his right sat Mia, Joana, Cye, Kento, Gwen, Kayura and Dayus. To his left sat Jessie, Sage, Casey, Rowen, Twyla, Sekhmet, and Cale. White Blaze sat on the floor between Ryo and Jessie.

"Professor Kudo is teaching physics at night next semester," Rowen said once everyone was served.

"I don't like him," said Twyla. "He only talks to girls when they wear skirts."

"What makes you say that?" asked Ryo.

"Casey and I tested the theory. One day, Casey wore a skirt and I wore jeans. Kudo talked to Casey and ignored me. Next day, I wore a skirt and Casey had worn jeans. Kudo talked to me, not Casey. When we both wore skirts, Kudo talked to both of us. But when we both wore pants, he didn't." Twyla put a piece of turkey in her mouth, chewed and swallowed. "If that doesn't say something," she concluded, "I don't know what does."

"So he has a fetish about girls wearing skirts," Kento said.

"Why?" asked Cale.

"My guess," said Jessie, "easy access."

"Jessie!" Gwen exclaimed.

The other girl merely shrugged and picked up the bowl in front of her plate, staring at its contents. "Okay," Jessie said, "I'm guessing that this is a seafood dish, but what is it?"

"Eel," Cye answered in a flat tone.

"I've only seen it raw--never cooked."

"Try it, Jess," said Sekhmet. "It's delicious, and could you pass it down when you're done?"

Jessie scooped out a little onto her plate and passed the bowl to her left. She took a small piece with her fork and placed it into her mouth. "Not bad," said Jessie after she swallowed; then she began to chuckle lightly.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Sage.

"Eel," giggled Jessie.

"Jess, I don't think you should bring up any comparisons like that at the dinner table," Casey said.

"Look who's talking of all people!" Jessie waved her hand at the blonde girl. "I wasn't even near there, but thank you for reminding me of another eel story. I was, however, thinking of one of the most patience thinning eel story I've ever heard." She moved her gaze. "Joana."

"What?" she asked.

"You know, Joana," Jessie said between giggles. "The story your father tells."

Joana started to chuckle. "That poor clerk."

Some of the others exchanged puzzled glances. 

"Tell the story," Jessie instructed, choking on laughter.

"You have a few of your own," Joana reminded her. "But, okay. For those of you who don't know, my grandmother spent half of her childhood in Italy and the other half in a 'little Italy' style neighborhood, so when she raised my father, she taught him the old ways."

"What does that have to do with eels?" asked Sekhmet.

"She's getting to that," shushed Jessie.

"Anyway, Non--that's what I call my grandmother--sent Dad to the fish market a few days before Christmas to get more of the makings for a 'traditional Neapolitan Christmas Eve dinner.' All he wanted was a half a pound of shrimp, but the powers that be had other ideas."

Jessie chuckled again and Joana shot her a look. "He stood in line for about twenty minutes, without a service tag--the market didn't use that system then--and just as he reached the counter, a pushy, little old Italian woman shoved in front of him and started talking to the clerk."

"Why didn't they use service tags?" asked Kento. The glares that he received from the rest of the table caused him to quickly add, "Never mind."

"First," Joana continued, "she wanted to know about the octopus that was on sale, so the clerk brought her this huge gray brick. Daddy couldn't even recognize it as anything-"

"They freeze octopus and other things for shipping and storage," Jessie supplied. "They last for six months that way."

"Would you like to tell this story?"

"No, I wouldn't be able to make it through without laughing."

"Alright then. And the clerk weighed it and the woman said, 'How much is that? I won't pay full price for that! All of the weight is water!' So the clerk went back and put it away, thinking, I imagine, that she would leave."

"We haven't gotten to the eels yet, so we know that can't be the case," Rowen said stiffly.

"Okay, maybe Daddy tells the story better but let me get there, please?" Joana looked at him. "So then she pulled out the sales circular and pointed to the sale price of eels, and asked to see them. The clerk rummaged around again, and produced not blocks of ice, but stick-like sections. 'How do I know that they are fresh?' she asked. 'You have to take our word for it,' the clerk answered. That wasn't good enough, and she asked if they had any fresh eels, which they did. So the clerk went to get a huge mallet. By now, Dad is panicking. He has no clue what the mallet is for-"

"He could have hit her over the head with it!" Jessie gasped, laughing out loud again. "I've had a few customers I wanted to smack!"

Joana sighed. "And he has now been in line for about half an hour, just for one item. The clerk disappears with the mallet and returns with a limp, wet, snake-like thing in his hands."

"Poor thing," Sekhmet murmured. 

"Daddy realized with a shock that the clerk had gone to knock the eel over the head with the mallet to get it out of a tank in the back room," Joana said. "The woman seems satisfied, but then hears the price and goes bananas. Finally she says to the clerk, 'But it's an eel! Why can't you give it to me for the sale price?' 'Because, ma'am,' the clerk replies, 'that price is for the eels that are already dead.' The woman points to the mass on the scale with a jerk of her wrist. 'So, why don't you finish killing that one and then it would be dead!' "

Cye turned an odd shade of gray for a moment. Jessie had her head on the table, her arms covering her face and shaking with silent laughter.

"The clerk was more appalled and frustrated than before and said, "But I can't do that!' 'Why not?' she asks. By now, Daddy has been in line for the better part of an hour, and is fuming."

"I don't blame him!" Mia chuckled. "Where did they find her?"

"So what happened?" Cale asked. "Did she ever leave?"

"Yes," Joana nodded, "but not until after she had argued with that poor man for another five minutes and then walked away without buying anything. Daddy always says that he felt absolutely horrible having to be a real stickler about the shrimp after that, but he was so mad at the time that he must have been a horrible customer." Joana surrendered to a case of the giggles at the memory of her father standing, holding the bag of shrimp out at arms length in the kitchen, fuming at anyone who would listen about the "crazy woman" he had encountered at the store. Not everyone at the table was laughing. "It's a lot funnier when Daddy mimes it out," she managed.

"I can vouch for that!" Jessie finally sat upright, still wracked with giggling.

Rowen scowled. "Wait a minute. You said that you made this eel because it's tradition, but you just said that your father was sent out to get shrimp because that was tradition."

Joana bit her lip and looked guilty. "Well, Casey has a problem with shellfish so I couldn't do that, but I wanted something without too fishy a taste… I didn't make the full traditional dish."

"Full traditional dish?" Kento asked, looking genuinely interested.

"Um, yeah," Joana squirmed a bit. "You're supposed to cook seven different kinds of seafood."

Cye looked absolutely stricken and looked at her with an expression that was only partially readable.

"Sorry, sweetheart," she said, trying to placate him, "But many of the people of that region fish for most of their food. Italy is a peninsula--you live on an island. You should understand!"

"If it's any consolation, Joana," Sekhmet spoke up, "since it appears that Cye cannot accept your family's traditional meal, I do understand because my family and clan were fishermen."

"What?" Cye glared at him.

"Here we go," Ryo whispered; Mia patted his hand.

The Venom Warlord pushed a piece of eel around his plate. "We used to catch a lot of fish," he said, "I knew how to cook when I was six." Sekhmet picked up the eel with his fork and popped it into his mouth and grinned wickedly, knowing that he was making Cye cringe.

"Cye, please put down the knife," Joana said politely, trying to sooth the fuming Ronin.

"So what's your eel story, Jess?" asked Kento.

"I'll save it for after dinner," she answered.

"Quitting while you're ahead?" Sage asked.

"No," Jessie shook her head, "I don't want anyone to choke."

Dayus rolled his eyes as he stood from his chair, taking his glass with him as he walked to the eggnog bowl. He cast a small illusion around the bowl so that no one could see him empty the flask he had, which was filled with sake. Dayus stirred the serving ladle around a few times and dropped the illusion. He poured the now spiked eggnog into his glass and took a sip, smiling at the taste as he returned to his seat.

Kento stood up and he too, went to the eggnog bowl with his glass, filled it, and sat down. Kento took a sip. "This tastes…" he said, "very different."

"I couldn't get the usual brand," Mia explained. "The store ran out so I grabbed another one."

"Would you like some, Joana?" Cye asked with his glass in hand.

"No thanks," she answered, "I'll wait until dessert."

When dinner was finished, the leftovers wrapped and put away, everyone sat in the living room to let their stomachs digest the wonderful meal. The phone kept ringing off the hook as everyone's families called to send their holiday blessings.

"They'll call, Jess," said Casey.

"No, they won't."

"Oh, come on," Gwen said. "It's Christmas and-"

"Don't give me the famous holiday speech," Jessie interrupted. "I've heard it every year as far back as I can remember--which at this point isn't very far--and even if she did call, it'll be a repeat of Thanksgiving."

"Your mom can be an understanding person," said Twyla.

__

{Only when it's to her benefit,} Jessie thought, {_and when dad isn't driving her to insanity.}_

{That bad?} Ryo asked mentally. _{Sorry, I didn't mean-}_

{It's okay, Ryo,} Jessie sent. _{I just have to watch myself on what you should and shouldn't hear.}_

"Jess, Roxy wants to talk to you," said Sage; he handed her the phone.

As Sage watched Jessie talk to his little sister, he reached into his left pocket and felt the small leather box. Now if he could just be alone with Jessie for a few minutes…

"Sage, your mother wants to talk with you." Jessie gave him the phone.

"Hi, Mom."

"I'm glad to hear that Jessie is feeling better," said June.

"Me too," Sage smiled.

"And you'll bring her over after the New Year-"

"Mother..."

"-Depending on how she feels," June finished. "Okay?"

"Okay," said Sage. "Tell Dad and everyone I said Merry Christmas."

"I will. I love you."

"You too. Bye, Mom." Sage hung up the phone and sat on the armrest next to Jessie. "So, Jess, what is your eel story?"

Jessie grinned and let out a slightly evil chuckle. "If you insist. Please no one eat or drink anything while I tell this tale." She straightened her posture and cleared her throat. "My boss told me this," Jessie began. "A few years before I started working in the fish department, there was a man named George that worked there and he was a nut ball. One Christmas, my boss was working with George; after they received the unfrozen yet dead eels, George took one and went through the double doors to the Produce back room." Jessie's grinned widened. "Then George stood behind the window and stuck the eel between the two doors, so that it was hanging at a certain level by its tail."

"I don't get it," said Kento.

"Think about it for a moment."

Ryo immediately began to laugh. "He had the eel hanging at a certain _man_ level."

"Yup," Jessie nodded. "George made the eel look like he had a really long-"

"We get the picture!" Joana interrupted. "Unfortunately."

The phone rang and Sekhmet answered it. "Moshi, moshi."

"Jessie there?" a woman said slowly; Sekhmet guessed that she was doing her best to pronounce Japanese.

"Yes, who's speaking?"

"Rita. Am mother to Jessie."

"Hold on." Sekhmet placed his hand over the phone. "Jessie… I think it's your mother."

The room instantly became quiet except for _Jingle Bell Rock_ playing on the stereo. Jessie could feel everyone looking at her as she rose from the couch.

"I'll get it in the kitchen," she said. Jessie walked through the swinging door and placed her hand on the phone. Taking a deep breath, Jessie picked up the receiver. "Okay, Sekhmet!" she called then placed the receiver to her ear. When she heard the click, Jessie spoke into the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, honey."

"Hi, Mom, how are you?"

"I'm alright, and you?"

"I'm okay." Jessie leaned against the counter for support. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too. And your friends."

"Tell Hank I said Happy Birthday."

"I will; he'd definitely appreciate that."

"How's he doing?"

"A lot better than he was a few days ago," Rita sighed.

"What happened?" Jessie asked, concern growing for her older sibling.

"Sue gave him back the ring," said Rita. "She found someone with a rather large bank account."

"Bitch."

"That's what I said to her when she called wanting the antique oak frame she gave Hank."

"And the frame?"

"Hock-It-To-Me Pawn Shop."

Jessie started to laugh; it felt good talking to her mother like they used to.

"Sweetie," Rita said, "we have to talk."

"Mom, please," Jessie felt the tension return. "I don't want a repeat of Thanksgiving."

"No, that's not what I was going to say," her mother reassured. "I'm sorry for what I said. I know I should've realized that you've grown up a long time ago-"

"Why didn't you?" Jessie interrupted.

Rita sighed. "Ever since you fell off your brother's bike when you were five and had to get stitches… ever since that day, I always had this dreadful fear that I would lose you. A couple weeks ago, I felt that I had."

__

You almost did, Jessie thought, placing her hand on her chest where the scar was. "But I'm okay," she said. "I wasn't feeling well for a little while, but I'm fine now."

"I want to believe you," Rita said, "but there's something that won't let me."

"It's your extremely paranoid maternal instincts."

"Well, you're my baby. I have to worry about you and your brother."

"What about his royal highness?"

"Your father is sleeping on the couch; he's going with his buddies for an all-nighter at the casino."

"Are Dad and Hank talking yet?" Jessie asked, doubting of any peace between the two.

"Not unless you want to count them saying 'hello' to each other this morning," Rita sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"Hang in there, Mom. You'll be alright."

"You were smart getting out of here. I wish I could do the same. I better let you go before your father waked up and finds out I'm talking to you."

"What does he say about me being here?" Jessie couldn't help asking.

"He says he can't understand why you have to be in another country for education."

"Were those his exact words?"

"No," Rita said, "that's my editing."

"Why am I not surprised?" said Jessie.

"You be careful," Rita said.

"I will. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, baby."

Jessie solemnly hung up the phone. She stood in the kitchen for a few moments then headed to the back door. After putting her snow boots on, Jessie stepped outside. The cold air made her shiver and she rubbed her arms, wishing that she had put on her coat, but she wasn't going to be outside very long, and doubted that she would catch a cold.

Jessie looked at the snow covered ground; she raised her right hand a few inches above her ear. Like the snow hid the earth, Jessie's red-brown hair hid the scar from her childhood accident. Jessie laughed a little, remembering how calm she had been while the doctor stitched her wound, and poor Hank crying, because he'd thought he almost killed his baby sister.

Lowering her hand, Jessie wrapped her arm around herself and sighed, watching the puff of air escape from her mouth. Something was placed on her shoulders, making her jump and look behind her. "Sage."

He smiled, placing the fleece blanket more securely around her. "I was getting a little worried when you didn't come out of the kitchen," Sage explained," so I came looking for you. It's a little cold out here without something to keep you warm."

"I know."

"I don't want you to freeze."

__

Would you warm me up? Jessie thought. "I just needed to do some thinking."

"How did it go with your mom?" Sage asked.

"Pretty good," Jessie answered. "We're on better terms. And she explained why she was always trying to keep me from going anywhere."

"Really?"

Jessie nodded. "I told you about the stitches I had when I was five. Basically, ever since then she's been paranoid that I would die if she let me out of her sight."

"Seems that her intuition was right," said Sage.

"Don't remind me."

"I have something for you." Sage reached into his left pocket. "I was going to give it to you tomorrow but I figured you needed something to cheer you up." He took Jessie's hands with his right hand and placed the small leather box in hers.

Jessie stared at the box, turning her gaze to the Halo Ronin briefly, and then opened the box. "Oh Sage," Jessie breathed. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

"You didn't have to get me this."

"I wanted to," Sage smiled at her.

Jessie touched the gold star pendant that held a small green gem in the center. "I don't know what to say besides 'thank you'."

"That's all I need to hear." Sage removed the necklace from the box and undid the clasp. Jessie turned around, moving her long hair so that Sage could place the chain around her neck. His fingers lightly brushed her skin; she blushed, grateful that she could blame the rosy coloring of her cheeks on the cold. "All set," Sage told her.

Jessie turned to face him. "How does it look?"

"Beautiful," Sage smiled. "Merry Christmas, Jessie."

"Merry Christmas to you, too," Jessie said and hugged Sage.

"You don't have to worry about getting me anything," he said.

"Actually, I already did," Jessie laughed and lightened her hold on the blonde, yet they kept their arms around each other. "I did all my holiday shopping before Thanksgiving; it's a little habit I developed a couple years ago and I try to keep myself ahead. I hate running around at the last minute."

"So how did you manage to hide all the gifts?" Sage couldn't help asking.

"The girls' and Warlords' gifts I gave to Ryo," said Jessie. "Your presents I gave to Joana--I labeled who was to get what."

"I'm sure that they were wrapped and labeled properly," Sage laughed.

"Joana, I'm not worried about," Jessie leaned her forehead against Sage's. "Ryo has a hard time matching his socks."

"Isn't it hard to believe that someone who is the Ronin Warrior leader and helped saved the world from destruction takes fifteen minutes to mate one pair of socks?" Sage grinned. Jessie laughed and looked into Sage's eyes. Slowly, he moved his lips closer to hers.

The back door flew open making the two jump, and scowled a little for the interruption.

"The Batmobile lost a wheel," Kento sang off-key as he stumbled out the door, "and the Joker got away!" He collapsed on the porch, landing on his back and laughing like a madman. "The snow is falling upwards," he said, pointing to the white flakes.

Sage and Jessie blinked at Kento as the Hardrock Ronin held his hands up and looked as though he was seeing them for the first time. "My nails are short," said Kento; he held out his right hand to Jessie and Sage. "Do they look short?"

Before either could answer, Gwen stepped outside. "What has gotten into you?" she gaped at Kento.

"Into me?" he blinked. "Into me?"

"Come on, Kento," Sage took his friend by the arm and hauled him to his feet. "Let's get inside before you get sick."

"I can't get sick!" Kento held his other hand up. "I am Kento of Hardrock!"

"Nice to meet you," Jessie said as she put her hands on Kento's shoulder and gently pushed him through the doorway.

Gwen led Kento into the living room while Sage and Jessie removed their boots. When they walked into the living room, they stopped short. White Blaze was lying in front of the loveseat. Ryo and Mia were sitting on the loveseat with Ryo's head in Mia's lap. Kento was next to White Blaze and snoring. Dayus, Kayura, and Twyla were sitting on the large couch. Casey was sitting in the chair and giggling. Rowen, Cale, and Sekhmet were sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Cye and Joana were not in the room.

Rowen stood up, which turned out to be a mistake for he lost his balance and landed in Twyla's lap, his head bumping her chest as he went. "Are you a B or a C?" Rowen asked as he poked Twyla's breast. "If you're not a C, I'd say that you're a B+."

Twyla's face turned red and she shoved Rowen off her lap. He crashed onto the floor, narrowly missing the coffee table.

"Did I miss something?" Jessie asked.

"I think we both did," said Sage.

Joana walked into the living room. "Mia," she said, "I'm sorry but Cye didn't make it to the bathroom."

Mia groaned and shut her eyes.

"He promises to pay for the carpet cleaning," Joana informed.

"What is going on?" asked Jessie.

"If I didn't know any better," Sage said, "I'd say that they're drunk."

"We didn't have any alcohol," said Ryo as he slowly managed to sit upright. "All we had was the eggnog."

Now that Ryo mentioned it, the only people who did have eggnog at supper were Casey, Rowen, Kento, Cye, Ryo, Cale, Dayus, and Sekhmet. Gwen and Twyla didn't like eggnog, and the remaining four girls and Sage decided to wait until dessert.

Jessie walked over to the eggnog bowl. She picked up the ladle, letting a few drops land on her palm, and then licked the eggnog. "Alright," said Jessie, placing the ladle back into the bowl, "who spiked the eggnog?"

"What?" asked the sober people.

Jessie turned around. "There's sake in the eggnog."

"Who would do such a thing?" Gwen asked.

Kayura turned her head to Dayus. "You didn't." Her husband tired to give her an innocent look but the grin he had didn't help. Kayura reached into Dayus' back pocket and pulled out the flask. "I wondered where this went," she said.

"It needed flavoring," said Dayus.

"Warn somebody when you do that," Ryo groaned.

Casey stood up from the chair, humming and giggling. She tripped over Cale and landed in his lap; she looked up at him, smiling. "Hi there, blue boy."

Cale seemed to freeze. Mia quickly got up and removed Casey from the Warlord's lap, much to Casey's dismay. "Come on, Casey," said Mia, guiding the blonde girl towards the hallway. "Let's go to bed."

"I don't wanna go to bed with you!" Casey whined. Mia rolled her eyes as she led the intoxicated girl upstairs.

"I guess this means that dessert is postponed," said Twyla.

"Please don't mention food," Cye said, walking into the living room. Joana quickly went to his side and helped him over to the vacant spot on the loveseat. She sat on the armrest, and Cye put his head in her lap. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to have a hangover in the morning?" Cye asked.

"Because you're drunk," said Joana.

"Dayus spiked the eggnog," Ryo told him.

Mia came into the room. "Casey is sleeping," she said and then looked at Rowen and Kento. "I believe all non-sober people should follow suit."

"I'm glad that Mia asked you to stay here for the night," Jessie said.

"So am I," said Kayura.

It was almost midnight and the two women were the only ones awake in the mansion. Jessie and Kayura were sitting at the dining table, which had long since been cleared of the day's feast. White Blaze was sleeping in the living room next to the Christmas Tree, and keeping guard of the presents that rested underneath. Sekhmet and Cale were each sleeping in one of the spare bedrooms upstairs. Dayus and Kayura were staying in the downstairs guestroom. Even though drunk, Dayus still managed to charm Kayura enough to let him sleep on the bed then the floor.

"Today was nothing," Kayura said. "You have never seen the three of them drunk together."

"Not from my point of view," Jessie said and they laughed. "Did you ever celebrate Christmas before?" Jessie asked. "I mean, within the last six years?"

Kayura smiled. "We've celebrated Christmas since the first one after Talpa was defeated," she said. "The other Ronins and Mia were going to stay with their families for Christmas. Ryo visited his grandmother but he couldn't stay with her."

"Yeah, she's in the nursing home," said Jessie.

Kayura nodded. "Mia asked me if Ryo could stay with us in the Dynasty. We let him and he was very happy."

"That is so sweet."

"So were the gifts he brought for us."

Jessie chuckled lightly. "I bet that's your favorite part of the tradition."

"Especially to a certain three," said Kayura. "Who shall remain nameless."

"And you're married to one of them."

"Dayus can be a pain, but I love him--flaws and all."

"I bet he has quite a few," Jessie said.

"Oh, several," Kayura rolled her eyes and laughed lightly. "You better get some sleep since you're going out tomorrow morning."

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Guarding the presents with White Blaze or do you plan to open yours early?" Kayura asked.

"Neither," Jessie replied and grinned sheepishly. "I finished the pepperoni that was in the fridge."

"Jessie."

"Well," the American girl shrugged, "I like it."

Kayura shook her head. "I'm going to bed," said the Ancient as she rose to her feet. "Good night, Jessie."

"Good night, Kayura." Jessie remained at the table until she heard Kayura shut the guestroom door. Jessie stood up, pushed her chair under the table and walked into the living room. White Blaze was fast asleep besides the presents under the tree. Jessie couldn't help smiling as she rearranged the pillows on the couch. Then she lay down and threw the blankets over herself, tucking the ends under her feet. Once settled, Jessie closed her eyes.

__

She walked through the long corridor of the Dynasty Castle, the Nether Soldiers oblivious to her presence. Jessie couldn't help wondering why they didn't notice her as she walked not of her will to the throne room.

Talpa sat upon his throne; someone was kneeling before him. Jessie continued to walk forward then stopped halfway between Talpa and the person. The kneeler was a woman with long aqua hair and light green eyes, wearing a tan-colored kimono. She gazed at Talpa with utter devotion.

A little girl, around six, stood in front of the woman, wearing a pink kimono. The child's hair and eyes were a shade darker than the woman's. Was the little girl the woman's daughter? And more importantly, what were they doing in the Dynasty, kneeling before Talpa?

The woman said something to the child, but Jessie didn't hear the words. The little girl timidly walked towards Talpa. The Netherworld Emperor reached out and picked her up, sitting the girl on his lap.

Jessie blinked when she looked at Talpa. His hair was not gray-white but a dark blue-green color, and she could see the mouth and chin of a human head.

The little girl smiled up at Talpa, and he returned it. Then the child turned her head, looking straight at Jessie. Her smile had become too dark, too evil for one so young. The little girl spoke.

"Dragon Child."

Jessie's eyes flew open and she stared at the ceiling. "Just a dream," she whispered to herself, taking deep breaths to calm her speeding heart and to prevent herself from screaming at the top of her lungs. "It was only a dream." She turned her head and looked at White Blaze, still asleep. Sighing, Jessie settled down again.

__

I gotta lay off the pepperoni, she thought and fell asleep, this time with peaceful dreams.

__

For now they will be, Dragon Child. Only for now…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

January 31, 2003

Ah, finished at last. My apologies for the extremely long delay; I will be honest, I wrote this chapter CHRISTMAS 2001! Yes, I'm lazy. I will admit it. There isn't an excuse for my lack of production. However, with the holiday season over now and I'm free of the wretched flu virus I managed to catch two days before Christmas (does anyone know what it's like to be in bed for the entire holiday?), I'll be back on my writing in no time.

As for the eel stories, they are true. The first eel story happened to Squeaky's father, and yes it is a lot funnier when he mimes it. The second one, my boss did tell me and I am waiting for one of my co-workers to pull the same stunt.

I decided to take a break from school this year. And I'm still working two jobs.

~Janime

~Coming Soon (HEAVEN WILLING): Part 24~ Now Jade, Nat and Elisa are coming to Japan in this chapter. Too bad the new girls didn't have a chance to warn who's coming with them.

P.S. Okay, fess up! How many people thought Sage was going to give Jessie a ring?


	25. Broken Brazier

Ronin Warriors

Warrior Call

By Janime

Part Twenty-four -- Broken Brazier

**January 1, 2002**

"Ugh, my head," Kento groaned, head leaned back against the loveseat, covering his eyes with his left hand.

"Well, that's your own fault," said Gwen. "Unlike Christmas, you knew what you were drinking last night."

Kento peeked at her between his fingers. "I didn't hear you complaining when we kissed at midnight."

"Enough about smooching," Twyla said, "which one are you picking?"

"I say Dayus," Gwen said.

"Sekhmet," Kento sat upright. "She seems to be compatible with the scaly-type people."

"If you want to use that to describe Casey's ex-husband," Jessie chuckled.

"I still can't believe she got married right after high school," Mia shook her head.

"Please, I told you about her brother."

"I remember."

"Forget about Jeremy," said Twyla, "Mia, which Warlord do you pick?"

"I'm staying out of this," the other girl answered and went into the kitchen to make lunch.

Jessie smirked. "It's a good thing Casey's still sleeping off her hangover," she said, "if she knew you were taking bets on which of the three she likes, you'd be dead."

"Well, if somebody would let us know who it is," Rowen spoke up, "we would have never let it come down to gambling."

"Well, Casey should have hid her journal better."

"That also goes for your two couch mates."

"It's not my fault I can hear her thoughts," Ryo said.

"Nor is it my fault that Halo let me see some of Casey's memories," said Sage.

"Yeah, I got it in writing," Jessie smiled at him. "You got the visual."

"I saw more than I wanted to," Sage grunted.

Mia walked into the living room. "Cale's here," she announced and the Warlord entered.

"Ah, contestant number two," Twyla smirked.

"Pardon?" Cale looked at her.

"Don't mind her, Cale," Ryo said. "What's up?"

"I have to talk to you," the Warlord said, giving a quick look at the others in the room; Ryo stood up and followed Cale out to the front hall. "Kayura wants you and Jessie to come to the Dynasty tonight."

"Ceremony?" Ryo asked.

"Partially," said Cale. "Kayura also wants to know how much of an effect the ceremony will have on Jessie, concerning all the recent events."

"Yeah, I know," the Wildfire Ronin leaned against the wall. "By the way, how's your head?"

"Fortunately, not pounding as much as it did this morning," Cale sighed. "Remind me to never let Sekhmet goad me into a drinking contest with him again."

"Unlike Cye, you guys made it to the toilet."

"I bet Mia was relieved."

Ryo nodded, smiling. "I'll let Jessie know later; tell Kayura we'll be there as soon as everyone falls asleep."

"Right." Cale walked out and closed the front door. Murmuring a few words, he began to levitate above the ground. After Cale had entered the kitchen, he casually asked Mia how everyone was after the New Year Party from the previous night. Cale flew to the second floor, around to the back of the house, and landed on the balcony to the spare guestroom. He peeked through the window and saw that Mia was correct.

Casey was asleep on the large bed.

Smiling and heart racing slightly, Cale knocked on the door. Casey moved a little but didn't rise. He knocked again. She pulled the pillow over her head.

"Come on, wake up," Cale knocked harder. This finally made Casey raise her head and look at the balcony door. She blinked a few times, finally focused on who it was that disturbed her from sleep.

Casey climbed out of bed, staggering to the door and opened it. "Cale, what are you doing out there?" she asked hoarsely. "Its winter time and you're not wearing a jacket."

"Didn't get a new one for Christmas," the Warlord smiled as he walked inside. "Although, I am grateful for Jessie and Mia giving me new jeans and shirts--I needed them."

"I'll bet," Casey shut the door. "What were you doing out there?"

"I had to talk to Ryo."

"He's downstairs."

"'Had', Casey; I already talked to him. I came up here to see you."

She looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah," Cale nodded. "I want to talk."

"Okay," Casey sat down on the bed. "About what?"

He stopped, looked at her. She was wearing the same cranberry-colored shimmery top from last night but a different pair of pants. Her hair was sticking out in a few places due to the pillow she had placed on her head. "This is hard for me to talk about," Cale started, "I don't know what to say. I'm from a completely different era-"

"You want to know more about me," Casey spoke.

"Yes."

"I kind of guessed from those little conversations we had in the Dynasty. Where would you like me to begin?"

"Anyplace, I guess."

"Well, I did have a lot of boyfriends." _And he doesn't know what to say?_ Casey thought, and continued. "The big thing I should tell you is that I was married."

Cale looked at her in shock. "You were married?"

"Just less than three years. I'm divorced now. It was finalized about a month and a half before I came to Japan."

"To the trucker Jessie mentioned in the caves?" Cale asked.

"You remembered? Yeah, he was my husband. I was happy with him… or so I thought. We'd been going out for a long time. I was stupid. Jessie said to me when I was planning the wedding if I had any little feeling that I wasn't sure about, I should wait a little longer. I wished I had listened to her."

"That shows how much she cares."

"She's a good friend," Casey smiled. "All of them are." She looked up at him. "Anything else?"

Cale was quiet for a few moments. "I like you a lot," he finally said. "I guess since the moment Anubis tossed you to me." He smiled and laughed slightly, looked out the window. "I don't know how to explain it; it's just-" Cale froze as Casey wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked down at her and she smiled.

"I like you a lot too, Cale. It's just so damn hard to find the time to say anything."

Cale smiled and put his arms around Casey; she was right after all. The two had become rather close when Casey visited Jessie in the Dynasty. When Jessie had been asleep or not in a good mood (which had been most of the time) Casey spent the time with Cale. He showed her around the Dynasty and soon they began to feel at ease with each other. They never really had the chance to express their affection for each other; until now.

Cale lowered his head and brushed his lips against Casey's. She responded by slipping her tongue into his mouth. Somehow during the kiss, Casey maneuvered Cale to the bed. He broke the kiss when he felt the back of his legs touch the bed.

"There's something I have to tell you," he said.

"Showing is better then telling," Casey smiled.

"About that," said Cale

"What?" she asked.

Cale whispered in her ear.

"That's it?" Casey asked; he nodded. "Cale, that's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"There's a reason behind it, but I don't want to talk about it right now… as long as you understand."

"Don't worry."

Cale sighed. "I'm glad, because after all this time-" he was cut off when Casey shoved him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Relax," she said, "just leave everything to me."

Cale opened his mouth to protest but Casey silenced him with a kiss.

* * *

"Come on, Jess," Kento nettled, "spill it."

"I said wait."

"You said wait until after lunch and that was two hours ago."

"Okay, this movie is almost over," Jessie said. "I'll give you a hint who it's not, and then I'll tell you who it is after the movie. Fair?"

"Deal," said Rowen.

"Alright then," Jessie smiled. "The one she likes, it is not he, the one whose soul is Serenity."

"So it's not Dayus," Cye said.

"Nope," Sage and Ryo said.

"There goes my money," Gwen sighed.

"Don't worry," said Kento, "I'll split my winnings with you."

"Thank you, sweetie," Gwen kissed him.

Mia walked by the room carrying a bowl of soup. "So who is it?"

"I thought you weren't interested," said Rowen.

"I'm not interested in gambling," Mia corrected, "that doesn't mean I'm not curious."

"It's not Dayus," Joana told her.

"Good," Mia laughed lightly, "because if you heard what Kayura told me what she'd do to Casey if she did like Dayus…"

"We know," everyone said.

"What's with the soup?" asked Cye.

"Since Casey hasn't come down yet, I decided to bring this to her." Mia started towards the stairs. "She shouldn't go all day without eating something."

* * *

Cale stretched and wrapped his arms around Casey, looking down at her resting on his chest. She gazed up at him with a smile. "Well?"

"…Wow…"

"That's all?"

"That's all I can think of right now," Cale said. "I'm still recovering."

Casey grinned, pointing over to the balcony doors where their clothes had landed. "All in one spot."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"It's very good," said Casey as she moved up closer to his face. She reached out and gently touched the scar on his left eye. "What you were talking about before… does it have to do with this?"

Cale nodded. "A great deal… I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Well, considering what we've been doing the last two hours," Casey smiled.

"True," Cale grinned. "So, was I good?"

"Oh God, you were _great_."

"Keep looking at me like that and you'll be in trouble."

Casey giggled and narrowed her eyes. "I don't mind being in trouble with you." She leaned closer, bridging the distance between their lips.

Cale held her close and moved so that she was beneath him; the sheets moving with the couple. They didn't hear the door open.

"Casey," Mia said as she walked into the room, "I brought you-" Mia gasped and dropped the bowl, hands flying to cover her mouth.

Cale smiled and slowly waved.

"Hi, Mia," said Casey cheerfully.

Mia bolted from the room and down the stairs, screaming all the way until she ran into the living room. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Mia's face was red as a tomato and her eyes very wide.

"What happened!" Ryo grabbed her upper arms. "Mia! Calm down. Tell me what happened."

"I…" Mia panted. "I went into the room to give Casey the soup and… she wasn't alone."

"What do you mean she wasn't alone?" Rowen asked.

"She… had company…"

"Company?" Kento raised an eyebrow.

"Cale was in bed with her!" Mia yelped.

Rowen, Twyla, Kento, Gwen, Joana and Cye turned to Jessie.

"And I quote," she said, "straight from Casey's diary, 'He is so handsome. I especially love his scar'." Jessie ran her index finger over her left eye.

"Yes!" Joana and Twyla cheered and gave a high-five.

"She moves pretty quick," said Sage. "Now if you'll excuse me," he stood up, "there's a Warlord I'd love to humiliate." And he ran for the stairs.

"Not without us!" Kento shouted and followed.

* * *

"Stupid! Stupid!" Cale hissed as he dressed himself hurriedly. "Not you, Casey. Me. But believe me, I really did enjoy it and I hope we can do it again soon-"

"They're coming up the stairs!" Casey whispered, standing by the door, fully clothed.

"Shit!" Cale quickly grabbed his shoes from the floor. Casey ran to him and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you," he said.

Casey stared at him. "What did you say?"

"I think I just said what Dayus says to Kayura."

"I love you, too, Cale."

He looked at her; they smiled and hugged. The banging on the door interrupted the moment.

"Cale! We know you're in there!" Kento's voice boomed through the locked door.

"Open up!" Rowen yelled. "We want to have a word with you!"

"Yeah, you sneaky, sex-starved devil!" Cye laughed, followed by the girls telling them to leave the couple alone.

"Get out of here!" Casey said and rushed over to the door.

Cale vanished from the room and appeared in the Dynasty. He put his shoes on, straightened his clothes, and ran his hands through his hair a couple times.

_Alright, _he thought and took a deep breath._ Everything's alright._ He walked towards his room. _I'll just get a few things and disappear for a while. I'll get Casey later to join me and-_

"Cale."

He nearly jumped out of his skin. Spinning around, he found himself looking at Kayura.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concern growing on her face.

"I'm fine," Cale said, still a little jumpy. "Uh… I did tell Ryo for him and Jessie to come to the Dynasty tonight."

"Thank you," Kayura said. "You were there for over two hours. What were you doing?"

Cale felt his face redden a little as he struggled to make up an answer. The familiar sound of a Gate opening then made the coloring retreat. "Kayura," he said, "you haven't seen me." Cale ran off.

Kayura just watched in confusion as he fled. She turned as the Ronins and Casey ran up to her.

"Where is he?" Sage asked, making Kayura shrink back a little because of the look on his face.

"'He' who?" the Ancient asked.

"Just leave him alone!" Casey yelled at the five young men.

"Who are you talking about?" Kayura asked.

"Cale," said Rowen.

"What about him? And what was he doing at the house for two hours."

Kento pointed to Casey. "Who he was doing, Kayura," he corrected her, which only earned him a punch in his left bicep.

Kayura's eyes widened as she looked at Casey. "You and Cale…?"

"We're consenting adults," Casey gritted through her teeth. "We don't need anyone's permission."

"But you don't need to do it when there are ten people downstairs," said Rowen. He turned to Kayura. "Mia walked in on them."

"So where is he?" Cye asked.

"I honestly don't know," Kayura said.

"You won't mind if we go on a little manhunt, do you?" Ryo asked.

"Do what you want."

"Kayura! Don't let them do it!" protested Casey.

"I'm staying out of this, Casey," Kayura said. "Come on, let's get out of here." She took the blonde girl's arm and led her away from the Ronins.

Sage looked at his friends. "His room?"

"Best place to start," said Rowen. The five Ronins raced down to Cale's room. Ryo opened the door and they cautiously walked in.

"I say that he skipped," Kento said.

Sekhmet and Dayus ran into Cale's room, startling the Ronins. "Kayura just told us," said Sekhmet. "So did they? All the way?"

"Yup," the five answered.

Sekhmet laughed and turned to Dayus. The Illusion Warlord narrowed his eye.

"You two made a bet," said Cye.

"He has to do my laundry for a month," the Venom Warlord said. "How'd your betting go?"

"Sage and I stayed out," Ryo told him, "Joana and Twyla won. Gwen betted on Dayus and everyone else bet on you, Sekhmet."

"Cye, you actually betted on Sekhmet?" Dayus asked.

"Should I feel honored or insulted?" asked Sekhmet.

"Feel honored."

"Alright."

"Come on!' Kento yelled. "Let's find him already!"

They left Cale's room and searched every place that they could think of with no luck. Finally, all seven stood at the walkway overlooking the water.

"You think he left the Dynasty?" asked Sage.

Dayus shook his head. "We would have sensed the Gate open. He's still here."

"But where?" Rowen asked. "We've searched this place top to bottom; unless he went inside the palace."

"I doubt it," said Sekhmet. "None of us wants to go in there." _Had enough trouble being inside it the last time when we went in with Jessie._ He shuddered a little at the memory.

Ryo leaned back against the rail and closed his eyes. An image of Cale appeared in his mind. He was sitting on the support joint right underneath the walkway they were standing on. Ryo opened his eyes; he motioned to the others and then pointed over the railing, gesturing down to the water. The other Ronins and the two Warlords walked over to the edge and everyone knelt down side by side.

* * *

Cale was sitting on the angled support beam wearing his sub-armor, praying that everyone above had left so that he could sneak back to his room.

"Gotcha!" the five Ronins shouted.

Cale yelped, almost falling off the beam. Grabbing the other beam, he regained his balance and looked at the seven faces staring at him upside-down.

"So, as they say in these modern days, Cale, you got lucky," Sekhmet grinned.

Cale forced a smile. "Luckier than you, Sekhmet." he jumped off the beam and dove into the water.

"I'll be right back." Sekhmet made his sub-armor appear and he jumped over the rail into water.

Dayus and the Ronins sat up, all of them smiling.

"Let's go after them!" said Sage.

"Don't bother," said Dayus. "Sekhmet can get Cale back to the surface without any trouble."

"What makes you so sure?" Cye asked.

"Because Sekhmet can hold his breath for half an hour. If he really wants to, he can hold it for almost an hour."

"Wow," Kento blinked.

"I hope he doesn't drown Cale," said Rowen.

It wasn't too hard to catch up with Cale. Sekhmet was an excellent swimmer--one of the very few if not _the only thing_ he had in common with Cye. Once Sekhmet was close enough, he reached out and grabbed Cale's ankle. Cale tried to kick Sekhmet with his other foot but the Venom Warlord moved like a true snake in water. Sekhmet grabbed Cale from behind, hooking his arms under the other Warlord's shoulders and place his hands behind Cale's head.

Cale tried to struggle free but that only succeeded in him letting out some of his air. His lungs began to burn and his throat was beginning to feel constrained. Cale raised his hands letting Sekhmet know he surrendered.

Grinning, Sekhmet swam to the surface. Cale inhaled the sweet air several times with Sekhmet still holding on to him. "You can let go of me now, Sekhmet," Cale snapped.

"Not just yet," the green-haired man said. "Start swimming."

Cale looked at the edge of the water, seeing Dayus and the Ronins waiting expectantly. Cale wanted to sink. "Oh no…"

"Swim," Sekhmet ordered.

Groaning, the Corruption Warlord began to swim.

* * *

"I am never speaking to them again."

"Casey, please calm down."

"And you!" Casey glared at Jessie. "If you ever read my diary again-"

"I'm sorry," Jessie apologized. "Now you know why I write mine in code."

"I should invent my own code."

"It works; no one else would understand it. Except maybe Rowen."

"Thanks, Jess, that made me feel a whole lot better." Casey sighed and stood up from the chair. She walked over to the window and looked at the falling snow. "How's Cale? Did you see him?"

"Only for a moment," Jessie answered. "I didn't ask what the others said to him but I do believe Dayus will be catching hell from Kayura tonight." She shook her head and laughed. "All Cale did tell me was to give you this." Jessie held out her hand.

Casey turned around and took the item. "A Gate Orb?"

"And he also said to pack an overnight bag." Jessie smiled. "Fortunately, everyone else is still eating supper. If I were you, I'd start packing."

"You swear you won't tell anyone?" Casey looked at the other woman. "Because I will definitely kill you, Jessie."

"I swear." Jessie held up her right hand. "I know nothing."

"Good; I still think you suck at this moment, but good."

"Thank you," said Jessie. "I feel loved. Now get going."

Casey ran into her room and packed her necessary items into her carryon bag. Then she took the Gate Orb into her hand. "Okay, how does this thing work? Open sesame?"

Nothing happened.

"Oh, come on. I want to see Cale. Is that too much to ask?" Casey held the orb up and then a small flash of light emitted from the orb and then a Gate appeared against the wall.

Feeling excited and butterflies in her stomach, Casey pushed the door open. She walked into a room with wooden walls and floor. There was a fire burning in the fireplace and blankets set on the floor before it but not too close to catch the flames.

Casey heard the Gate and she watched it close, and then disappear. The wall showed a painted picture of a white tiger standing on a rock. Casey recognized it as the picture Mia had given to Ryo for Christmas. "The cabin by the lake," she said with a smile.

"Where else would you like to be?"

Casey looked to her left and saw Cale sitting on the couch. His arms were crossed over his chest and his legs were stretched out.

"I never knew you had a romantic side," said Casey as she put down her carryon bag.

Cale stood up and walked over to her. "Well, I wanted us to be in a place where we would definitely not be disturbed," he said, putting his arms around her waist. "If that's alright with you."

Casey put her hands behind his neck. "It's just fine."

* * *

"I do not know where they are."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Joana asked, staring directly into Jessie's face.

"Yes, can I blink now?" Jessie pleaded; her eyes felt so dry.

"Go ahead."

Jessie blinked her eyes several times, and then pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Either you're getting good," Joana said, "or I'm losing my touch."

"Believe me," Jessie looked at her, "you are not losing your touch. I have no idea where they went and besides, they have every right to have their privacy."

"That's a nice phrase coming from someone who read Casey's diary," said Cye.

"I said 'their privacy'. I didn't say 'her privacy'."

"Anyway," Mia said quickly, "they're not here. Wherever they are, I hope they're okay."

"No doubt they're enjoying themselves," Kento snickered. He quieted when Gwen looked at him.

In the cabin by the lake, two lovers were in a wonderful state of happiness.

* * *

**January 6th**

"So what time is their plane landing?" Casey asked.

"Around three o'clock this afternoon," answered Gwen, looking at the paper she held in her left hand. "If Elisa got the time right."

"Oh, the joy of time zones," Twyla said. "When are we leaving to pick them up?"

"I'd say we better leave around one," Joana answered. "This way won't have to worry about the traffic."

"Yeah, the traffic will have to worry about Kento," Gwen couldn't help laughing.

"Good thing Cye knows an alternate route," said Joana. "That reminds me, who's going to tell Jessie that she's not coming?"

"Twyla is," Casey said.

"You said that you told her last night," Twyla glared at her friend.

"I did… when she was asleep."

"Casey," the others groaned.

"Well I didn't want her to hit me!" the blonde girl protested. "With the way she's been acting ever since the Armor was removed, I'm afraid to be alone in the same room with her."

"It's not her fault, Casey," said Joana.

"I know that."

"Where is Jessie?" Gwen asked.

"I saw her go downstairs to the kitchen," Twyla said, "I think she's making breakfast."

"I'd watch what she serves us," said Casey.

Joana sighed, shaking her head as she left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. Cye and Sage were at the table, spoons to their right, while Jessie was at the stove.

"Morning, Joana," said Sage.

"Good morning, sunshine," Cye greeted her with a smile.

"Morning, guys," Joana said and gave Cye a kiss on his right cheek. "Morning, sis."

Jessie responded with a wave of her hand. She turned off the burner. "Jest let that sit for a minute," Jessie told them. "I'll be right back." She left the kitchen.

Joana walked over to the stove, peering into the pot and recognized the contents. "Oatmeal…?"

"You-know-who is still sleeping," said Cye. "I'll be fine."

"Alright," Joana said as she sat in the chair next to him.

Jessie walked back into the kitchen a few minutes later. She scooped out the oatmeal with a ladle and poured it into four bowls then sprinkled a little sugar and cinnamon on top. Jessie served her friends first, then herself and sat beside Sage.

When they were halfway through their breakfast, Rowen walked into the kitchen. "Morning, everyone," he said.

Cye almost gagged on the spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth. With great effort, he somehow managed to swallow and not choke. Cye politely excused himself and quickly left the kitchen. Rowen didn't even notice Cye's hasty exit as he filled his bowl, and then carried his breakfast into the living room.

"I'll go check on Cye," Sage got up from his chair and left the kitchen.

Joana turned her attention back to her breakfast; she glanced at Jessie, noticing the grin on the other girl's face. "You didn't," Joana said.

Jessie nodded her head and started to laugh. Now it made sense why Jessie had left the kitchen. She had done it on purpose to wake up Rowen.

"That was extremely rude," Joana scolded.

"I know," giggled Jessie.

"You are very cruel."

"Thank you."

Joana rolled her eyes and went back to her oatmeal.

"So what time are we leaving to pick them up?" Jessie asked.

"Them?" Joana looked at her, caught off guard by the question.

"Elisa, Jade, and Nat--whatever their names are," said Jessie.

"Um… their plane should be landing around three o'clock. We'll be leaving around one."

"That's not too bad."

"Hopefully Elisa was right about the time difference," Joana said. She quickly finished the rest of her oatmeal, placed the bowl and spoon in the dishpan, and left the kitchen.

_Not good, not good, _Joana thought as she jogged up the stairs and into the girls' bedroom.

"How are we supposed to leave her home?" Twyla asked after Joana told them what had happened in the kitchen.

"Maybe if ask nicely and explain why," Gwen said, "she'll listen to reason."

"Fat chance," said Casey; she let out a long sigh, and then a large grin crept across her face. "I know how we can keep her home." She whispered her idea.

"Are you crazy!" Gwen looked at her.

"Do you have any better suggestions?"

"Casey," said Joana, "that's a bit extreme for a last resort."

"I hate to say it," Twyla spoke, "but I'm with Casey on this one. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Of all the mornings for him to wake up early," Cye's groaning voice reached the girls' ears as he walked by their door.

"Well, at least you made it to the toilet this time," said Sage.

"Stop trying to comfort me."

"Is Mia in the study?" Joana asked after the two boys walked by.

"I think so," said Twyla.

Joana stood up and left the room.

* * *

Jessie was lying on her bed reading a book, still in her pajamas. She glanced at the clock. _Almost noon,_ she thought, _plenty of time._

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Jessie said, and looked at her friends in surprise. "You're dressed already?"

"We decided to get an early start," Joana shrugged her shoulders, hands behind her back.

"Okay," said Jessie. "Just give me fifteen minutes and-"

"You're not going," Casey said.

Jessie slowly closed her book, placing it on the night table as she sat up. "Excuse me?"

"You're not going," Casey repeated.

"Says who?"

"Says Kayura," Gwen spoke.

"Kayura schmyra," Jessie huffed. "They happen to be my friends too, and nothing you can say or do will stop me from going."

"You know, I hate to tell you this, Jessie," Twyla said, "but that's what you think."

Casey and Twyla pounce on Jessie, pinning the taller girl to the bed. Joana took the rope she had been hiding behind her back and with Gwen's help, tied Jessie's legs, left arm, and right shoulder to the bed frame; making sure that the knots were out of reach.

"You can't do this to me!" Jessie yelled, flailing her right arm at her friends.

"Sorry, Jess," said Gwen.

"But what am I going to do when I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Ask one of the guys to bring you the bedpan from the garage," said Casey.

"My, my," Twyla said, looking at her watch. "How time does fly… and so must we!"

"We'll be back in a few hours, sis," Joana said.

"Come on, guys!" Jessie pleaded. "Don't leave me like this!"

"Bye!" her friends said cheerfully as the door closed.

"I'm going to get you when you get home," Jessie hissed quietly then let her head sink onto the pillow.

A few moments later, the door creaked open. Jessie raised her head as White Blaze trotted into the room and looked at Jessie.

"I don't suppose there's a way to convince you to untie me," Jessie said; White Blaze settled down on the rug. "That's what I thought," Jessie sighed and picked up her book from the night table.

* * *

"Was it really necessary to tie her to the bed?" Kento asked.

"It was extreme, we know," said Gwen. "But Kayura said that she has to stay home until her emotions are stable."

"Imagine what would happen here if some jerk pissed her off," Casey said, watching the people walk around the airport. "How long have we been waiting here?"

"Almost an hour and a half," said Joana. "Their plane should be landing soon."

"Anxious to get back to the wolf man?" Twyla smirked.

"Shut up," Casey hissed through her teeth, not bothering to turn her head.

"I have to admit I'm impressed," Twyla went on, "you two didn't even go out for dinner."

The other four literally saw the proverbial dark cloud form around Casey as Twyla continued to nettle her.

"Attention please," a female voice echoed over the crowds of people. "Flight three-seven-one from New York will be arriving at Gate Nine in twenty minutes."

"I can't wait to see them again," Gwen sighed.

"Me too," said Joana. "It'll be just like old times--with a few changes."

"It's going to be tough trying to hide everything we've been through," Twyla said.

Soon the doors opened and the passengers began filing into the airport.

"I don't see them," said Casey, rising on tiptoe to see over the heads of people.

"Maybe they'll wait till near the end like we did," Gwen said. Someone jumped in the walking mass. "Wait a minute." The person jumped again. "I think I saw Nat."

"Let me see," Joana stood on the chair and looked over the crowd. Again the person jumped and Joana was able to make out the purple hair and mocha skin. "It's Nat." Joana waved as the herd of people made their way through the terminal. Nat jumped again, smiling and waving frantically.

"Jade and Elisa shouldn't be too far behind then," said Twyla.

Once the crowd had thinned, Twyla's assumption proved true. The newly arrived trio just about sprinted over.

"Joana!" Nat cried joyously.

"Welcome to Japa-AN!" Joana squawked as the taller girl grabbed her in a bear hug and spun her around a few times. "I missed you, too…" Joana managed to gasp out.

"Okay, Nat," said Elisa. "Give the poor girl some air."

"Sorry, Joana," Nat released her.

"How was the flight?" asked Twyla.

"Decent food, good movies," Jade said, pushing her short black ponytail over her shoulder. "And about twenty minutes of turbulence."

"Oh, come on, Jade," said Elisa. "It wasn't that bad."

"And who do we have here?" Nat looked at Cye and Kento. "Two of your housemates you guys mentioned in your emails?"

"Yup," Gwen smiled, "this is Kento and Cye."

"Pleasure to meet you," Cye bowed.

"Likewise," Kento repeated Cye's action.

"Ditto," said Nat. "Okay, let's get to the baggage claim."

"Hold on," Jade stopped her. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Oh yeah…" Nat grinned sheepishly. "Whoops!"

"Who else came with you?" Casey asked.

Elisa turned around and pointed to the small group of people that were the last ones off the plane. Among them was a young man in his early twenties, wearing preppy clothes--as Kento would state it--walking towards the group. He looked at Joana and smiled.

"Leon!" Joana cried and ran to him.

Cye felt his left eye begin to twitch. Joana had told him about Leon; the two lived on the same street and were very good friends. But now Leon was in Japan…

"If I didn't know any better," Kento murmured to his best friend, "I'd say you're turning six different shades of green of envy."

"I _trust_ her, alright," Cye gritted.

"Why didn't you tell us that Leon was coming?" Gwen asked; her eyes were very wide.

"He decided to come along at the last minute," Elisa explained. "We didn't have a chance to email you guys with all the running around we did."

"Oh man," Casey shut her eyes, looking as though she was in pain. "Not good."

"What's wrong?" Kento asked.

"Jessie and Leon don't get along very well," said Gwen.

"How come?" Cye asked.

"Remember when we told you Jessie went to a different high school than ours," Twyla started, "Leon was in the same school as Jessie. Well, um… let's just say that it involved fiddling with someone's locker and leaving an unwanted gift."

"Leon did that to Jessie?" Kento blinked.

"No," said Gwen. "Jessie did that to Leon."

"And what was the gift?" Cye asked, smiling a little in hopes to know what Jessie had given to Leon. For future reference.

"We never found out," Jade answered. "Jessie did apologize but Leon didn't accept it. Joana convinced him to be civil towards Jessie up until graduation."

"I'm still surprised that Joana even bothered to still talk to him," said Nat.

"That was seven years ago," Elisa said defensively.

"I don't care if it was," Nat turned to the strawberry blonde. "Where did he get the authority to tell Joana to stop being friends with Jessie? And she did apologize for the prank."

Elisa sighed; she knew that the conversation was going nowhere--it never did.

"Sorry, everyone," Joana said as she and Leon walked over. "Did a little catching up. Leon, this is Kento and Cye."

"Pleasure to meet you," Leon held out his right hand.

"Welcome," Cye shook the other boy's hand, adding a little pressure that made Leon wince.

"Good grip," Leon commented, flexing his fingers.

Cye just smiled.

"Okay, let's get our bags," said Nat.

"How come Jessie didn't come with you?" Jade asked.

"She's a bit tied up at the moment," Twyla smirked.

* * *

Sekhmet gave Jessie a glass filled with orange juice. Carefully, she took it and drank the contents. "This is getting ridiculous," Jessie grumbled.

"Sorry, Jess," Sekhmet took the empty glass from her hand. "As much as I would feel obligated to release you-"

"I know, I know."

"Twyla called from the airport half an hour ago; they'll be home shortly."

"I have to go to the bathroom," Jessie stated.

"Nice try."

"I'm serious."

The Warlord sighed. "Can you make it?"

"Yeah, I'll live," said Jessie. "You better get out of here so they don't see you."

"Right," Sekhmet nodded. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be here; hopefully untied by then."

Grinning, Sekhmet took the glass and left the room, closing the door. He stopped in the hallway, looking at the glass in hands for a moment then headed downstairs.

"How's Jessie?" Mia asked Sekhmet when he walked into the kitchen.

"She's calm," he replied, placing the glass in the dishpan. "However, I would keep an eye on her when the girls arrive."

"They should be here in a few minutes," said Ryo.

"I'll go untie Jessie." Sage walked to the kitchen door.

"She's gonna be mad at you for doing it sooner," Rowen said. "She might even break a couple bones."

"I'll just tell her that you guys kept me from coming to her rescue." Sage left the kitchen.

Sekhmet just shook his head. The horn from Kento's van announced their return.

"Okay, guys," Ryo stood up from the table, and nodded to Sekhmet. "See you later."

The Warlord nodded in return, watching the Ronins and Mia head to the living room. Sekhmet was about to go back to the Dynasty, but his curiosity of seeing Jessie's other friends got the better of him. Creeping over to the door leading to the living room, Sekhmet pushed it open just a crack.

Kento, Gwen, Cye, Joana, Twyla, and Casey walked into the living room first helping the new arrivals with their luggage. Following the small group were three girls and one boy.

_They didn't mention a boy coming,_ Sekhmet thought. _I wonder who he is…_

The four were within the same age range as the Ronins. The boy, whose name was Leon, was about Jessie's height; he had crew cut dark brown hair bordering black, and medium brown eyes. The outfit he wore was similar to a picture that he had seen when Jessie had been on the Internet, and went browsing through what she called was an online catalog stationed back in the States… whatever that meant. The Venom Warlord had asked about the outfit, and Jessie said that "preppy people" tended to wear them. Light colored sweater over a dress shirt, tan slacks and brown shoes.

The girl with the red tinted blonde hair, called Elisa, stood close Leon. She was a little shorter than him, and her pale blue eyes kept wandering over to Leon nearly every moment she had a chance. Sekhmet couldn't help grinning a little at her actions. Elisa's outfit was average, plain long-sleeve dark red-purpled shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. Her hair went to the middle of her back, which was held together in a braid.

The other two girls could almost pass as relatives. They were the same height as Twyla, and both had mocha colored skin but there were many differences between them. The girl called Jade had chocolate eyes and black hair that went just passed her shoulders as she pulled out the tie that held it back from her face. She was rather skinny and didn't seem very talkative, smiling mostly and tried to avoid being the center of attention. Like Elisa, she wore plain clothes of very dark colors.

Natalie, or Nat as she had asked to be called, was very outspoken and hyper. Her facial features were rounded, dark brown eyes and very long deep rich purple hair, extending almost to the middle of her thighs. Her clothes were also dark in color, mainly different shades of purple and indigo with odd design patterns. On her writs were several beaded bracelets, and both were sporting a watch.

Sekhmet continued to watch the group and listen to their conversation as everyone then sat on the couch. A feeling that something was familiar crept into his mind and try as he might, the Warlord couldn't shake it.

* * *

Sage paused outside Jessie's room for a moment then knocked.

"Come in."

He pushed the door open, trying to hide his smile as he looked at Jessie. "You're in a rather interesting position."

"Ha ha."

"Do you promise to be a good girl?"

She looked at him.

"If you don't," Sage told her, "I can't untie you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

"I promise," Jessie sighed.

Sage untied the rope and helped Jessie stand up. After all, being tied to a bed for an extended period of time does tend to make one's body stiff. Jessie stretched her arms and legs then went into the bathroom. Sage left to give Jessie some privacy. As he stood in the hallway, the Halo Ronin heard the front door open and the girls' voices along with three other female voices and a male voice.

Jessie came out of the room, disturbing Sage's thoughts on who the boy was. He blinked at Jessie's clothes. She was dressed entirely in black--even her socks. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her dress like this before, but for some reason her outfit made her seem demonic in a way.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Sage quickly answered. _Maybe we should have asked Kayura to give her something to keep her calm,_ he thought as they went downstairs.

"Hey, Jess!" Nat greeted when the two walked into the living room.

Before Jessie could respond, her eyes fixated on the one person she would have never expected to see in Japan. "Leon."

"Hello, Jessie. How are you?"

"Fine. Welcome to Japan."

Leon nodded. "Thank you."

Jessie walked over to the kitchen door, violently shoving it open. Joana immediately flew into the kitchen.

"Sis, I swear I didn't know that he… Sekhmet, I thought you left already," Joana said. "Why are you leaning over the sink?"

The Warlord turned a little to look at Joana and removed the cloth he was holding against his face. A slow trickle of blood came from his nose.

"The door hit him in the face," said Jessie. "Sorry about that."

"Not the first time this happened," said Sekhmet. "Don't worry about it."

"Should I get Twyla?" Joana asked.

"No," Sekhmet shook his head. "I'm going back to the Dynasty; Kayura can help me. We'll see you tonight, Jess." She nodded and Sekhmet vanished.

"What was he talking about?" Joana asked.

"Kayura wants to try a new spell to help my emotions," Jessie explained. "Sekhmet told me about it when I was… indisposed."

"I'm sorry we did that to you, but Jessie, it was for your own good."

"Afraid I'd decapitate Leon?"

"I swear I had no idea he was coming. None of us did until we saw him at the airport. He decided to come along at the last minute and there wasn't enough time to email us." Joana looked at her. "Don't you think I would have warned you if I knew Leon was coming?"

"I guess so," Jessie answered then smiled. "To be honest I'm quite impressed. Leon actually took the locks off his wallet."

"Please, sis," Joana hugged the taller girl, "please, please, please, pleeeease, don't fight with Leon. I don't think I'd be able to handle it."

"Okay," Jessie sighed, "no fighting. Now would you please let me go?"

"You don't like me anymore?"

"I still like you but Leon just walked into the kitchen."

Joana released her best friend and turned around. Sure enough, Leon stood in front of the kitchen door with a slight grin on his face.

"It's a good thing I know you two," Leon's smirk grew wider. "Anybody else would have raised their eyebrows."

_Not like they haven't been raised at you,_ Jessie thought. "Can we help you with something?"

"I would like to talk to you privately," said Leon. "Would you excuse us, Joana?"

"No, not at all," Joana smiled nervously as she slowly walked to the swinging door. "I'll be helping the others settle in…" She kept her eye on Jessie, standing too close to the knife drawer than Joana would have liked. "I'm going now…" Joana walked out.

"Yes, Leon?" Jessie folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the counter.

Leon crossed the room until he was an arms length distance. "Can we be civil to each other?"

"Oh, now you want to be civil?" Jessie asked sarcastically. "Despite that I had apologize years ago for breaking into your locker and putting-"

"Okay, I was behaving like an ass," Leon admitted. "I was wrong for the way I acted."

Jessie walked over to the telephone and opened the number directory book. Leon was puzzled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the number for BBC World News."

"Jessie."

She closed the book and turned to face him. "Well?"

Leon sighed. "I forgive you for the prank," he said, "and I'm sorry for telling Joana to stop being friends with you."

"Okay," Jessie held out her right hand; Leon accepted it and they shook. "See, Leon, pride isn't such a bitter pill after all."

Leon jerked his hand away, scowling at Jessie as he left the kitchen. Jessie couldn't help smirking; she knew she would hear it from Joana later on but the small victory was a perfect end to her war with Leon. However, keeping herself from saying any wisecracks was a new challenge. Jessie left the kitchen to join her friends.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"She hit you with the kitchen door?" Cale asked.

"She didn't know I was behind it," said Sekhmet, head tilted back as Kayura focused on healing him. Finished, she removed the cloth. "Thank you." Sekhmet straightened and breathed deeply through his nose.

"What were you doing behind the door anyway?" Kayura asked, tossing the cloth into the linen basket.

"I was curious to see their friends," the Venom Warlord admitted. "Jade, Nat, Elisa and Leon."

"Who's Leon?" asked Dayus.

"Jessie went to school with him a few years ago. Apparently nobody knew he was coming to Japan because when Joana came into the kitchen, she swore that she didn't know." Sekhmet looked at them. "Jessie and Leon do not get along very well."

"Uh oh," Cale said.

"Do you think we should bring Jessie back into the Dynasty?" Dayus looked at Kayura.

"We can't," his wife answered, "how will Ryo and the others explain Jessie's disappearance?"

"She decided to go back to America?" Cale suggested.

"What if her mother calls?" asked Sekhmet. "Jessie told me that they've cleared up their misunderstandings."

"Snag, as Casey would say," said Cale.

"And how is Casey?" Dayus asked with a smirk. "Looks like she's not going to be spending the night here for a while."

"Dayus," Kayura scolded.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," her husband said. "When should we go get Jessie?"

"Not until late tonight," said Kayura, "when their friends are asleep."

"Do you think this new spell will help her?"

"I hope so."

* * *

"It's alright, Jessie."

"No, it's not."

"Cye and Rowen will forgive you. It may take a while but they know you're having trouble with your emotions."

"Sage, I called Rowen an airhead and I slapped Cye--they are never going to speak to me again."

Sage just shook his head as he guided Jessie upstairs. He opened the door; Jessie walked through in a zombie-like state and went into the bathroom. After a few minutes, she came out wearing grey cotton pajamas. Sage pulled the covers back on her bed and Jessie lay down.

"Don't worry about it," said Sage, as he put the covers over her.

"My best friend's boyfriend hates me," Jessie said.

Sage walked to the door. "And your boyfriend's best friend hates you."

"My boyfriend's best friend hate-huh?" Jessie sat up but Sage quickly left the room, shutting the door. Jessie gave a meek laugh, and then collapse on the bed.

* * *

_What were you thinking!_ Sage mentally yelled at himself, standing in the hallway, feeling like a complete idiot. _You only had a couple dates with her! Why did you say 'boyfriend'!_

_Because you're in love with her,_ Sage answered himself. _I am… I've never felt this way before._ Sighing, the Halo Ronin went downstairs.

"-Tied her to the bed!" Jade's shocked voice reached Sage.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Nat exclaimed.

"She just got over pneumonia," said Gwen. "We didn't want her to get sick again."

"Maybe you should've kept her tied down," Leon said.

"Be nice," Elisa glared at him, "or I'll hit you."

"You wouldn't."

"I would but you'd probably enjoy it."

"Not." Leon kissed her.

"Did I just see that?" Casey asked.

"They've been dating since the beginning of October," Nat informed.

_YES!_ Cye's mind screamed and smiled a little.

"Congratulations," said Twyla; she looked up as Sage walked entered the room. "How's Jessie?"

"She went to bed," he answered.

"Too bad Dr. Fuji didn't give her any sedatives," Rowen snorted.

Ryo began to cough. "I need water," he managed to say. Rising from the couch, Ryo went into the kitchen.

Mia followed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Ryo rubbed the center of his chest.

* * *

Dayus and Kayura watched from the doorway as the Staff danced madly around their room, the rings clanging rapidly.

"What's wrong with it?" Dayus asked.

Kayura just shook her head.

* * *

"Thanks for your help, Anubis."

"Anytime, Michael. Everything back in place?"

"Yes, it is," the Cavern Watcher sat down behind his large stone desk, sighing with relief. "Paper documents in order, walls fixed, and statues repaired; we're just about back to norm-"

The sound of glass shattering pierced the air. Anubis and Michael ran down the hall into a room with twenty different colored large windowpanes, which floated above the slate floor.

Michael stared at the golden pane, now cracked and darkened. "Oh no…"

* * *

_Almost… I can…_

_No!_

_I will!_

_It's not yours!_

_It is now!_

Her eyes flew open, gasping, stared at the ceiling. Raising her left hand, she touched the wall. Slowly, she sat up then swung her legs over the side of the bed. Standing up, she took slow steps across the room. It had been so long since she had done simple movements. Smiling, looked at her hands, felt the power deep inside.

Voices came from beneath her. The tiger was in the Dynasty, she remember them talking earlier.

Walking over to the balcony doors, she opened them and stepped outside. The winter's night welcomed her with its cold embrace. Shivering her new eyes surveyed the snow-covered scenery. A figure stepped from the shadows. He raised his whip and then bowed.

She smiled. "Kuriyami."

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mia asked.

Ryo nodded. "Yeah, it stopped."

"Maybe you should call Kayura just to be safe."

"Good idea."

"Who the hell are you!" Nat's exclamation reached the couple's ears. They quickly ran back into the living room."

"Where's Jessie?" Kayura demanded; the worried look on her face and the tone of her voice began to disturb everyone.

"Upstairs, sleeping," Ryo told her.

"Joana went to bring her some tea," said Sage. "What's wrong?"

Screaming came from upstairs. Sage, Ryo, and Kayura ran from the living room. They raced up the steps into Ryo's and Jessie's room.

The balcony doors were wide open, the curtains flapping madly from the wind. Joana was sitting on the floor, her back pressed against the wall and her eyes wide, staring at the open doors. The teacup had rolled over to the night table with a dark stain trailing behind it.

"Joana," Sage knelt beside her. Putting his hands on Joana's shoulders, the Halo Ronin made her look at him. "What happened? Where's Jessie?"

"…H-he…" Joana stuttered. "He took her…"

"Who?" asked Ryo.

"…Kuriyami…"

Laughter, dark and full of malice, drifted into the room. Ryo and Kayura ran out onto the balcony. Kuriyami floated not far away from the mansion. His metallic mask seemed to have a sadistic glee to it.

"Lose something?" he asked with a mock tone. "I thought that you would have kept better watch over the Dragon Child by now."

"Now, now, Kuriyami," a dark, silvery woman's voice spoke. "No need to tease them."

"As you say, your highness," Kuriyami floated backwards to the trees.

"Show yourself!" Kayura shouted.

"You forgot to say 'please'," the female voice said, "but I'll be a good sport and humor you."

A pair of glowing red eyes appeared in front of Ryo and Kayura, followed by a hooded cloak, which covered her face and body.

"My name is Yurei," she said, "I am the Princess of the Netherworld."

"Where's Jessie?" Ryo growled.

"The Dragon Child is in my care, Wildfire," said Yurei. "You want her, you'll have to fight for her."

"It would be wise to bring the other Warlords along," Kuriyami said, "it wouldn't be fair to them if you left them out."

"When I get my hands on you," Kayura hissed, "you'll wish you had the same fate as Badamon."

"That remains to be seen," said Yurei. "I'm going on ahead, Kuriyami. Make sure they don't get lost."

"Yes, your highness," Kuriyami bowed, and Yurei vanished. Kuriyami looked at Ryo and Kayura. "Whenever you're ready."

"We have been," said Dayus as he dropped his illusion. He stood on top of the roof with Cale and Sekhmet.

Kuriyami looked up at the Warlords. "Were you planning to stand there all night?" he asked. "How long have you been up there?"

"Long enough," said Cale. "Where's Jessie?"

_So you didn't see what happened,_ Kuriyami thought. _Good, this will be a little more interesting._

"Answer, Kuriyami!" Sekhmet yelled.

"Do you really want to know? I'm not certain if I should tell you--it might be a little too much for all of you to take in." Kuriyami floated upwards. "I will say that the Dragon Child is with Princess Yurei but that is all that I am going to tell you. Anything else, you can find out afterwards." He looked down, seeing the other Ronins standing on the patio in their sub-armors. "Ah, you're all here. Wonderful, now we can go."

"Where's Jessie?" Sage yelled. "You didn't answer that question properly."

"She's where you received the shock of you life," Kuriyami raised his left hand, "and believe me, you're going to have another one."

A bright purplish light emitted from his hand, blinding everyone. Inside the house, the girls and Leon looked away from the window. When the light faded, they opened their eyes and the Ronins were gone.

"I see that there are a few things you neglected to mention in your emails," Nat finally broke the long silence.

"Yeah," Joana said, having come downstairs with Sage when the Warlords were yelling at Kuriyami. "I guess we do have some explaining to do."

"This better be a good one," said Leon.

"Oh, it is," said Casey.

"It started when we got here," Gwen said.

"Jessie went out for a walk," Twyla began, "while we stayed at the hotel to sleep off the jetlag…"

* * *

"Does this place look familiar?" Kento asked. "Or is it just me?"

"It's the parking lot where we fought Kuriyami," said Cye. "Why here?"

"Because this place is sentimental to me," Yurei spoke as she materialized on top of a light pole. Her cloak was pushed back, revealing the black skin-tight suit, dark metal arm and leg guards and chest plate, with a sword at her left hip. Yet the hood still covered Yurei's face.

"This is where it all began." She held out gloved hand, "but you never realized it."

"What have you done with Jessie?" Ryo glared at her.

"Oh, don't worry, Wildfire, she's very close. I will tell you where she is, however…" Yurei clapped her hands twice. Nether Soldiers burst from the ground, surrounding the nine Armor bearers. "If you want me to tell you, you'll have to defeat me after you defeat them. Kuriyami."

"Yes, your highness," he appeared next to her.

"I haven't had any entertainment for quite a few millennia. Try to make it last."

"As you command."

"Anybody else experiencing déjà vu?" asked Sage.

"Slight," Sekhmet answered.

"Let's finish this," said Ryo and they summoned their Armors.

Yurei watched quietly as the Ronins and Warlords destroyed the Nether Soldiers. Finally, Kuriyami was the only one left surrounded by the Chosen. He reached for his whip, but Dayus moved quicker. Grabbing the scythes from his back, Dayus aimed at Kuriyami, and the blades shot out. The webbing burst from the ends, wrapping around Kuriyami.

"Princess!" the bounded demon cried out. "Please help your servant!"

"Whatever for?" Yurei asked. "Do you believe that you are the only one who can control the Nether Spirits? Badamon may have taught you how to command them, Kuriyami, but Emperor Talpa also granted that power to me. Therefore, I no longer need you."

She jumped from the pole, pulling her katana from its sheath and brought the blade down on Kuriyami. The hideous smoke billowed from the cut, and Kuriyami's armor fell to the ground and disappeared.

"You have to admit that he was annoying," Yurei looked at the Ronins and Warlords. Angered eyes stared at her, and then she jumped away before Cale's tri-claw struck her. "Nine against one," Yurei spun her sword once counterclockwise and a second sword appeared. "I like the odds."

Sage charged at her. Yurei blocked his sword, and then kicked him in his chest, sending the Halo Ronin skidding across the pavement. Ryo and Cye attacked next. Yurei jumped into the air; her swords began to glow and she held them up above her head.

"CHAOS BLADE SEVER!" Yurei shouted, swinging the two katanas downward. A dark magenta energy beam exploded from the blades, hurtling towards the Ronins and Warlords. The beam struck the ground in front of them, and the shockwave sent all nine flying back, crashing into the ground.

"Ow… that hurt," Cye grunted as he struggled to get up.

Yurei laughed as she floated down to the pavement. "Impressed?" she asked. "If not, I do have a few other moves you can-" Something slammed into her back and knocked Yurei to the ground.

"White Blaze?" Ryo whispered.

"I opened the Gate," Kayura said, "just after we got here."

They looked at the tiger, standing ready to strike but he didn't move from his spot.

"C'mon!" Kento yelled. "What are you waiting for! Maul her, White Blaze!"

"Heh, it's true," Yurei said as she pushed herself up, making sure that the hood still shielded her face. "Animals are smarter than humans." She held out her left hand. "I know you can hear me, Black Blaze," Yurei said. "You remember how fond I was of Saber Stryke."

"Is she saying what I think she's saying?" Kento blinked.

"Sounds like it," answered Rowen.

Yurei placed her hand on top of the tiger's head. "I know how much you would love to have him back," she said, "I could do that. I can do that, Black Blaze, if you come with me."

"White Blaze!" Ryo cried out.

The tiger snapped out of his trance. He jerked his head away from Yurei, growling at her.

"So you do have a new master," Yurei rose to her feet. "We'll see how long that loyalty lasts." Holding out her hands, she created an energy wave, aiming it directly at White Blaze. The tiger dug his claws into the ground, but White Blaze lost his hold and flew into the air. He crashed in front of Ryo, moved slightly then stilled.

Horrified, Ryo sprinted to his beloved tiger. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw White Blaze breathing. The Ronin leader turned raged-filled eyes to Yurei. Moving in front of White Blaze, Ryo put the Wildfire Sword ends together.

"FLARE UP NOW!"

The double edge beam of fire jumped from the twin katanas, heading directly towards Yurei. She stood where she was as if welcoming the attack. The flare hit her, and the ground where she stood exploded. Ryo closed his eyes and sighed. Several shocked gasps made him open them again.

Yurei was standing exactly where she had been, untouched by Ryo's attack.

"Maybe I should have told you that cheap parlor tricks do not work on me," said Yurei.

Ryo let out a frustrated scream and charged full speed at Yurei; the Warlords followed.

"Rowen," said Sage, "I got an idea."

"What?" his best friend looked at him.

"As soon as you get a clear shot, start firing arrows at Yurei and don't stop."

"That's your idea?" Kento looked at the blonde.

"That's all he has to do," Sage held up his sword. "I'm taking care of the rest."

"Gotcha," said Rowen, readying his bow. When Yurei jumped back from her five attackers, Rowen let his arrows fly.

Yurei saw the oncoming projectiles and deflected them with her katanas. Sage, meanwhile, moved around Yurei, being careful that she didn't see him. Gripping his sword with both hands, the Halo Ronin charged directly at Yurei.

The Netherworld Princess saw him and moved to get away but she wasn't quick enough. Sage swung his blade, cutting the unprotected part of Yurei's upper left arm. A pained cry escaped from Yurei. She jumped into the air and landed on the light pole, gripping the wound with her right hand.

Rowen grinned; Sage's plan had worked. _Now let's get this over with,_ Rowen thought. He aimed at Yurei and pulled back the arrow.

"Wait!" Sage yelled. Everyone looked at him. The Halo Ronin slowly turned to face them with a shocked disturbed expression. Sage held up his sword so that the others could see the dark liquid trickling down the blade.

"Blood…?" Cye whispered.

Yurei began to laugh. "You haven't defeated me exactly," she said as she placed her katana in its sheath, "but you did win this battle. So as I promised, I'll tell you where the Dragon Child is." She reached her left hand up and pushed back the hood. Everyone gasped.

Jessie stood before them. Her eyes were now red instead of the gentle dark brown, and her face now held a sinister look.

"What the hell…" Cale couldn't believe it. "Jessie!"

"Not Jessie," Yurei corrected him, "merely her physical body. She's still in here, though in the company of Nether Spirits. I am in control of her body." She looked at Ryo. "Oh, the stories you can share with her, Wildfire."

"How did you get inside her?" Ryo demanded.

"As I said before, this place is sentimental to me. Thank your beloved Ancient One. That monk was a fool to believe that Talpa was the only one inhabiting the Mystic Armor."

"It was you," said Dayus. "You were the one telling Jessie she was like Talpa!"

"What!" Kayura looked at her husband, "Why didn't you tell us!"

"Very good, Dayus," Yurei said. "Yes, I was the one telling her that she was exactly like the emperor. She reacted just the way I had hoped after showing her the memory of how Talpa destroyed the Ancient Clan."

Kayura glared daggers at her.

"Would you like to know why you are the only member of your Clan left alive, Kayura?" Yurei asked with a dark smile. "One reason you already know--Talpa wanted to use your power when he took control of the Mortal Realm. The second reason is when he was finished with you, I was promised to have your body. But as you can see, that didn't happen, and guess who you can thank."

"Badamon…" Kayura whispered.

"That idiotic priest should have just left you alone. But I do have to be grateful for what he did. I find the Dragon Child to be a more suitable host that you." Yurei removed her right hand from the cut on her arm. "Your handiwork, Halo?" she asked, holding her hand out to show the blood. "It's a good thing that you missed."

Sage grimaced. If she hadn't moved, Jessie would have been dead at his hand.

"She will see you attacking her," Yurei taunted. "What a pity, after all those fantasies she's had about you--and yours about her." She laughed and turned her gaze to the Warlord of Venom. "I guess you better let go of that little hope, Sekhmet, if you're still holding onto it."

Sekhmet just narrowed his eyes and said nothing.

Yurei grinned. "I shall take my leave now."

"Let her go!" Sage shouted.

"Sorry, Halo, but I still have need of her." Yurei held up her arms. "I have to retrieve something first, and then I shall call for you. Until then, everyone. Ja maata ne."

A cloud of blackish smoke surrounded her, and then she was gone.

Sage dropped to his knees; he leaned over, coughing. "I almost killed her," he gagged.

Rowen knelt beside his best friend. He didn't try to say anything, knowing that it wouldn't come out right.

Ryo looked at the Halo Sword and stared at Jessie's blood. He felt something nudge his right hand. Looking down, Ryo saw White Blaze sitting next to him. Smiling a little, Ryo placed his hand on the tiger's head. _You knew, White Blaze,_ Ryo thought. _You knew Jessie's scent._

Sekhmet walked away from the group. Cale started to go after him but Dayus held his arm out, shaking his head.

Sage finally calmed down and he sat up, looking with grief-stricken eyes at the light pole. "Jessie…"

* * *

May 26, 2003

Hmm… how should I start this? An apology? Well, maybe a little one but give me some credit this time! Last update was in January! At least this one is within the same year!

And to the reviewer on I am not a bum!

This is a very long chapter--18 pages, single spaced, one-inch border, not including my little note here. This is on page 19.

The events I put Casey and Cale through I added in because my friend, Kyanite, and I were joking about how these two lovebirds got together. And I though it would be funny if Mia walked in on them.

_Janime

* * *

_

September 12, 2005

Wow, it's been over two years since I wrote this chapter. I am such a slacker.

Morgan Ray pointed out to me that I never really went into detail about Jade, Nat, Elisa, and Leon. She was right and so I put in their descriptions where Sekhmet was playing voyeur from the kitchen. What a snoop, eh?

Enjoy and I do hope that the details of the newbies help shed some light. See ya!

_Janime_


	26. Need to Find

Ronin Warriors  
  
Warrior Call  
  
By Janime  
  
Part Twenty-five "Need to Find"

"It would have been much easier if she had killed herself."

Yurei turned her head to look at the short man standing before her. "Don't you think I already know that, Shikaizen?" she said. "Why else would I have taunted her as I did?"

"You didn't succeed," Shikaizen said.

"Did I expect the Warlords to stop her?" Yurei snapped. "And you better be careful about what you say, unless you want to go back into the pit I brought you from."

"No, your Highness."

"Very well then."

"But you must act quickly," Shikaizen advised, "the Ronin Warriors and the Warlords will come after you. And if they can't remove you from the Dragon Child's body-"

"The they will have no choice but to kill me," Yurei chuckled. "That will be their greatest mistake. Now if you'll excuse me, Shikaizen, there is someone I have to check on."

Shikaizen bowed and disappeared.

Yurei leaned back in the stone chair, shutting her eyes. Slowly, she began to pull inward then felt herself floating down. She opened her eyes, looking over the terrain of Jessie's mind.

"A universe does exist in a person," Yurei said and started walking. She went deep into Jessie's mental plain, finally coming upon the unconscious Dragon Child. The six Nether Spirits that surrounded her looked at Yurei as she approached.

"Have you found it yet?" Yurei asked. Slowly, the Nether Spirits shook their heads. "Keep looking."

Suddenly the Nether Spirits glowed fiercely. Yurei turned to her right and couldn't help smiling.

"Well, well, look who's here," she said. "I never would have dreamed that your link with the Dragon Child still existed, Kaosu."

The Ancient One stood with his arms folded across his chest. "I have always been there when she needed me."

"You can't protect her forever, monk. Neither can Wildfire. This is not the High Council." Yurei smiled at this reaction. "Oh yes, Grey Wolf, I have seen that far into her past lives. Very quick thinking on your part to send Marin to the Mars Kingdom and have everyone believe that the queen had given birth to twins."

She turned away from him and looked at Jessie. "What is it, Kaosu? Why do you keep trying to separate them? They're either born in the same bloodline or born too far apart to reach each other." Yurei turned back to Kaosu. "Till now. What's their little secret that you're hiding? Does that Cavern Watcher know?"

Kaosu remained silent and stood where he was. Yurei straightened. "If you're not going to say anything, why don't you leave?"

"You're so much like your father, did you know that, Yurei?" Kaosu said. "He wanted power and look what it cost him."

"Don't you dare speak of my father," Yurei hissed. "Once the emperor is resurrected, you can say goodbye to your precious Ronins and Warlords, as well as the Mortal Realm."

"Why must you continue this madness?"

"You said it yourself 'the battle between good and evil is never ending.' No matter what, as long as time flows, the war will continue. History does repeat itself, monk."

"I know." Kaosu stepped back. "Don't underestimate the Dragon Child's power, Yurei. She might be too powerful for you to handle; and it might cost you both." He left Jessie's mind.

"Stupid, monk," Yurei muttered.

A golden glow surrounded Jessie. The Nether Spirits looked at Yurei and nodded.

"Very good," she said and returned to consciousness. She opened her eyes and stood up. "Shikaizen!"

"Yes, your Highness," the demon appeared.

"They found it," Yurei said. "I shall return after she gets it. This may take a while."

"Of course, princess," Shikaizen bowed and Yurei disappeared.

* * *

"Ah, Paris," Anubis sighed wistfully. "I can't tell you how much I love the Astral Plain." 

"Forget about the Astral Plain, Anubis," said Ryo. "What about Jessie?"

Anubis leaned back in his chair, picking up the wine glass. "Yurei isn't as strong as Talpa but she is powerful." He sipped the wine and looked at Ryo. "She can't be removed. Yurei has to leave Jessie's body of her own choice."

Ryo groaned and leaned his head on the table.

"There's nothing we can do, is there?" Asked Kayura.

"At this moment, no," Anubis set down the wine glass. He dabbed his right index finger into the liquid and ran it around the glass rim, listening to it sing.

Ryo grabbed his hand making him stop. "That's getting annoying," the Ronin leader let go of the spirit's hand.

"You're hiding something," said Kayura, "aren't you?"

Anubis looked at her. "What makes you say that?"

"Because you tend to fidget in some way when you are hiding something."

"Always have and always will."

"So what is it?" Ryo asked.

Anubis leaned on the table closer to his friends. "I honestly don't know exactly, but Kaosu is very disturbed."

"About what?" asked Kayura.

"He won't say, none of the Ancients will. All I've heard is that the Circle is nearing completion."

"Didn't Kaosu say that in September?" Ryo said.

"He said that 'the Circle shall be complete.' Now it's nearing completion."

Kayura sighed. "When we find Yurei, is there anything we should do?"

"Just one," Anubis rose from his chair. "Don't let her goad you into killing her." He vanished.

Ryo looked at Kayura. "What was that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," she shook her head. "Let's get out of here."

The two returned to consciousness, rose from the chairs and left the dining room.

"I knew one day she'd snap," Leon's voice came from the living room.

"Shut up, Leon," said Twyla. "Why are you being so difficult and not accept what we've just told you?"

"I knew Jessie was nuts the day I met her," Leon smirked. "I was the one who said that she was most likely to be committed after graduation."

"Leon!" Joana glared at him.

"As for the rest of this, I've concluded that I am dreaming."

"How about I snap your neck so that you can dream permanently?" Sage narrowed his eyes. He looked up as Ryo and Kayura entered the room. "Anything?"

"Not much," said Ryo.

"Where are Dayus and Cale?" Asked Kayura.

"On the roof," Rowen answered, "talking to...Sekhmet."

"How come he's been up there since you guys came home?" Gwen asked.

"Because Sekhmet has the hots for Jessie," Casey said.

"WHAT?!" All other non-Armor wearers shouted. Sage left the room.

"I think I'll have a talk with Cale when he comes inside," Kayura said.

"He didn't tell me, I overheard him and Dayus when they walking by the bathroom."

"Wait a minute!" said Twyla. "Back-up! You mean Sekhmet as in the green-haired, beady-eyed, Warlord of Venom likes Jessie?"

"The very one," said Casey.

"Oh boy..." said Joana.

* * *

Cale looked back and forth between Dayus and Sekhmet as Dayus tried his best to say something to cheer up Sekhmet. And the Illusion Warlord was not succeeding. 

Sekhmet walked away from them and sat next to the chimney. Drawing his right leg up, he wrapped his arms around and rested his chin on his knee, staring out at the forest.

How could they understand? Besides, Kayura and Mia, Jessie had extended her friendship to him. He had confided in her and she never turned away.

But Jessie was in love with Sage.

Sekhmet closed his eyes. He was immortal, and the one selfish desire he had was for someone to share eternity with.

Dayus had Kayura and for the time being Cale had Casey. It wouldn't be surprising if Cale would try to find a way to make Casey immortal.

_If only..._ Sekhmet thought. _Is it possible that Jessie's power is strong enough to-_

"Uh, Sage," said Dayus, interrupting Sekhmet's thought. "What brings you up here?"

The Halo Ronin looked past the two standing Warlords to the one by the chimney. "Would you two mind if he and I had a talk privately?"

"Of course not," said Dayus as he grabbed Cale's arm and dragged him to the other side of the roof.

"What are you doing?" Cale hissed quietly.

"Getting out of here."

"And miss them fight? Are you crazy?!"

"As much as I would love to see the fireworks," Dayus said. "Fixing the roof is much easier than to fix the two of us."

"Point taken," Cale said and the vanished.

Sage walked over to the Warlord, stopping a few feet away. Sekhmet looked up at him. "Are you going to throw me off?" He asked.

"You can fly so there isn't any point to do it," Sage said. "But it has crossed my mind."

"I'm not surprised," Sekhmet lowered his leg and set his hands flat on the roof. He looked out at the trees again.

Sage looked down at the shingles, not wanting to ask the question that was burning inside his mind since their return to the house. "Do you love her?"

Sekhmet was caught a little off guard. He knew that Sage would ask him if he did love Jessie, but he didn't expect to hear it this soon. The Warlord waited before answering. "She loves you."

"That's not what I asked."

"I know, but it's probably easier for you to hear."

"Perhaps," said Sage. "But I do want to hear it directly from you."

Sekhmet rose to his feet and looked at the Ronin. "Over four hundred years ago I lost the woman I loved. My entire village was destroyed. You have no idea what it was like to see everyone slaughtered. Two centuries later I found someone else. I believed that she would be with me. But I lost her too. She died in my arms."

Sekhmet turned away. "I promised myself that if I ever found someone again I wasn't going to let go." He sighed and looked at Sage. "But Jessie loves you. I know she hasn't said it out loud but she does. As long as she's happy, I can let go."

Sage looked at the Warlord with mild sympathy. "And your hope that Yurei mentioned?"

"I think you can guess what it is, Sage," said Sekhmet.

The Ronin nodded and went back inside the mansion.

Sekhmet leaned against the chimney and closed his eyes.

_The arrows were deep; he couldn't remove them without causing more damage. She was in so much pain yet she refused to cry out even though the tears flowed down her cheeks._

"_Just hold on," he told her. "You'll be alright."_

"_Sekhmet," she coughed, blood spurting from her mouth. "It's...it's t-too late..."_

"_No!" The Warlord held her tight. "Ayame...don't die on me."  
Ayame raised her hands up to her chest and broke three arrows as close to her skin as possible. She took Sekhmet's face in her hands and brought him towards her.  
Sekhmet could taste her blood as they kissed but he didn't pull away. Ayame's hands slipped from his face, leaving crimson streaks. She smiled at him. The life faded from her dark brown eyes and they slid closed forever._

_Sekhmet held Ayame to him and threw his head back in an anguished howl._

"Ayame..." Sekhmet whispered and wiped at the tear that ran from his eye. _Her eyes,_ Sekhmet thought, _were dark brown. So are Jessie's. Is it possible-_

"Sekhmet."

The Warlord turned and looked at Ryo. "Are you okay?" Ryo asked.

Sekhmet nodded. "I just had to do some thinking."

The Ronin leader looked at him with concern. "Come on. Kayura wants to talk to all of us."

Sekhmet nodded and followed Ryo.

* * *

Yurei stood on top of the volcano looking over the edge to the lava below. She closed her eyes, making sure the Nether Spirits inside her were ready.

"Here we go," Yurei floated above the lava. "It's all up to you now, Dragon Child."

She closed her eyes, pulling herself inwards. Her body started to fall. The lava divided, as if the volcano was welcoming her. A bright light surrounded her as she disappeared into the depths, and the lava returned to its original state.

* * *

"Just how do we get Yurei out of Jessie?" Asked Gwen.

"Maybe the Sleeping Beauty scenario," said Casey. "As for which prince- hey!" She yelped as Cale picked her up and put her over his right shoulder and left the room.

Cale walked up the stairs, ignoring Casey's demands to be put down. He went inside the guest room, shut the door and dropped Casey on the bed. Before she could sit up, Cale moved on top of her and held her down.

Casey looked at him. "This is a little forward."

"When will you learn to keep your mouth shut?"

"What?"

"First you announce that Sekhmet happens to like Jessie and then that remark about which prince," Cale moved off of Casey and stood in the center of the room.

"I was only kidding," Casey sat up.

"You have very poor timing."

"She did the same thing to me."

"I'm the only one here interested in you, Casey."

"Oh, gee, thanks, Cale. I knew you loved me."

"Jessie has two men interested in her," Cale ignored the sarcasm. "And she isn't here right now. You're not embarrassing Jessie by dragging this out-–you're embarrassing Sage and Sekhmet."

"Since when did you become an expert?"

"When I fell in love with you."

Casey turned her head and looked out the window. "Sage is in love with Jessie," she said after a while. "I can feel it from him. It's like there's something inside that you can connect to, but I know I'm not the one who can. When he gets close to Jessie, it's stronger."

"You can feel his emotions?" Cale asked.

"Yeah."

"When did it start?"

"After we got home from the caves."

"Halo..."

"What about Sage's Armor?" Asked Casey.

"Not just his Armor," said Cale. "All the Ronin Armors. Ryo and Jessie could sense each others feelings; it became stronger over time but after she wore Wildfire it increased very quickly."

"You mean that the reason I can feel Sage's emotions is because of Halo?" Casey asked in disbelief.

"I believe so," Cale said. "It might be possible that it also happened with the other Ronins."

"Well I can think of two couples that it's good for," Casey smiled. _Can't say much for Rowen and Twyla, though. But it just may be the element they need._

* * *

"Mom, it's hot," Jessie mumbled, "please turn on the air conditioner." She rolled onto her back and something jabbed her in the lower spine, making her yelp. 

Jessie sat up and rubbed the now tender area. She opened her eyes. _What am I wearing and where am I?!_

Rising to her feet, Jessie winced at the pain that pulsed from her upper left arm. She pulled apart the tear above the metal arm guard, seeing the bandages and a little blood that had soaked through the linen.

"How did-"

_Sage swung his blade, cutting the unprotected spot of her upper left arm._

"No..." Jessie whispered. "He couldn't have...Sage wouldn't...do that...to me..."  
But it was true. Somehow she knew that the memory was true. Why would Sage to that to her?

Jessie reached up to her throat, only to find the necklace Sage had given her wasn't there.

"I took it off before I went to bed," she remembered. "the dream I was falling...and now I'm here." Jessie sighed. "Kaosu, what's happening to me? Heh, I'm starting to sound like Kayura."

The ground began to shake and Jessie leaned against the wall, thinking, _Now I know how you felt last month, Sekhmet._

The vibrations soon stopped and Jessie took a deep breath. "Okay, you don't want me here. I get the picture." She started walking.

_Why is it so hot?_ Jessie thought wiping the sweat from her face. She stopped at the sight of lava flowing along the path. "Yeah, that would explain it..."

Looking across the lava, Jessie saw several large rock platforms going across, leading to an opening in the wall. Jessie sighed. "Not much of a choice."

She took a few steps back then ran full speed to the edge, she jumped and landed safely on the platform. "Phew, that wasn't too bad."

Jessie continued to jump from platform to platform. When she was three leaps away a lava bubble popped and some landed on Jessie's cloak, catching fire. Jessie immediately unclasped the hook and let the cloak fall, watching it burn to cinders.

_That was too close,_ she thought and made it across the rest of the way without any more problems.

Jessie continued down the pathway, unable to shake the feeling that she wasn't alone. The odd part about it was that she couldn't focus on exactly which direction the feeling was coming from--it was all around her.

_Why can't someone else get all the attention for a change?_ Jessie couldn't help thinking. _I hate being the cause of stress. Oh great, dead end._

She sighed and was about to turn around when she noticed something against the wall. Cautiously, Jessie walked towards it. The closer she got the better she could see it.

An altar had been carved into the wall of the volcano. It was about four feet wide and jutted out about two feet in the middle. Two half arches were on the sides and in the center was a nine pointed star with a carving of the Jewel of Life in the middle.

"Kami-sama..." Jessie breathed as she stared at it with wide eyes. She had seen this altar before, from the Ronins and Warlords memories. "Sekhmet, you had it down to a T."

Walking closer, Jessie reached out and lightly touched the edge of the altar. A small bright light appeared then faded away, leaving a small metallic orb on the altar.

_No...way..._ Jessie thought as she took the orb into her left hand.

* * *

December 17, 2003  
  
Hey there!! Jan's sometimes typist here!! Just thought I'd take this moment and tell you guys to leave her lots of reviews. And if she gets any flames I will hunt you down the way the U.S. Army hunted down Saddam and do not nice things to you while still not violating the Geneva Convention.  
  
Happy Holidays!

_Kyanite_

Okay, I know, it's short but I hope this will tie you over until I get past my writer's block. From now on, I am not giving out anymore possible updates. I said I'd have this done in September but I hit the writer's block and also misplaced my notebook when I rearranged my room. Found notebook, asked Kyanite to type up what I had written so far, and here it is. Incomplete but here.  
  
I couldn't resist bringing Shikaizen in. I needed another bad guy and I couldn't invent one like I did Kuriyami.  
  
Forgive me please for being late.  
  
And do not email me via the excite address. For some reason, it won't let me log in. Please use  
  
Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, minna!

_Janime_

* * *

11/02/2004 

Guess who! Okay, I decided to leave this chapter as it is, however did some minor editing and gave it another title. But I have some great news.

I'm passed my writer's block!

So expect to see the next chapter, which will be titled "Similarity", between Christmas and New Year's Eve.

(::looks skyward, hands folded:: Ancient One, help me.)

_Janime_


	27. Similarity

Ronin Warriors

Warrior Call

By Janime Lee

Part Twenty-six "Similarity"

----

_No… way…_ Jessie thought as she took the orb into her left hand.

It had the same weight, the same texture, and the same feeling of power emitting from it as did the orbs the Ronins and Warlords possessed.

Shakily bringing her right hand up, Jessie lightly touched the metallic orb. It flashed brightly and Jessie nearly dropped it to cover her eyes.

She was no longer in the volcano passage but in an empty void.

And then there was a light; bright, beautiful, orange-yellow circular shape all by itself. Smaller spheres soon joined it, many of them much smaller, adorning the nothingness landscape like jewels.

Around the large rounded light appeared ten spheres, differing in size and colors, smaller spheres floating around some. One even had rings surrounding it.

The third sphere from the large glowing orb, a mixture of green, brown, some white and mostly blue, had only one smaller sphere spinning around it.

_That's Earth…_ Jessie thought. _This is my home, my solar system. But why are there ten planets? The one between Mars and Jupiter shouldn't be there, and the asteroids are missing. I don't understand…_

Several long steamer-like objects flew past her, and for a moment, Jessie thought them to be comets.

_Wait a minute! Comets don't move like that!_

They flew around the sun, the planets and their moons. Some even landing on each of the floating spheres. Life began on each one. How she knew, Jessie couldn't provide an answer.

The planet between Mars and Jupiter exploded, the fragments scattering in a circular ring around the sun, between the two planets and floated lifelessly.

So that's what happened to Astoria. 

Jessie blinked. How did she know the name?

Everything faded away, leaving Jessie alone in darkness. It did not last long as another sphere of light, the same size as the orb in her hand, soon appeared. It gave off small pulses of light, briefly creating human-like shadows behind it, too fast for Jessie to recognize them.

The sphere then split in two, and they each split into nine separate orbs. One set of nine glowed each color of the Ronins' and Warlords' Armors. The other set glowed gold, amber, pink, silver, lavender, sienna, plum, bronze, and periwinkle. They lined up to the other set: red to gold; green to amber; light blue to pink; dark orange to silver, midnight blue to lavender; earth gray to sienna; hunter green to plum; blood red to bronze; magenta to periwinkle.

_The Circle shall be complete._

"Oh my God…" Jessie breathed. She looked down at her hands, which had closed over the orb she had found. Slowly she opened her hands and stared at the round metallic piece.

It started to glow a golden color.

_Faith_

* * *

"You still think you're dreaming, don't you?" Joana asked Leon. 

"Yep," he answered. "Any minute now I'm going to wake up and have breakfast." Leon yelped when Dayus slapped him upside his head.

"As far as I know," said Dayus, "you can't feel pain in dreams. Therefore, you are awake."

Twyla looked at Elisa. "And the reason you started dating him was?"

"There's something there," Elisa smiled.

Cye rolled his eyes, murmuring in Gaelic.

"So what do we do now?" Kento asked.

"We can't move until Yurei does," said Kayura.

"So we have to sit and wait for her?" Casey groaned.

"I'm afraid so."

Ryo closed his eyes. _Jessie…_ he thought. Their mental link was gone. He had noticed after Kurayami and Yurei appeared at the house. And now that Yurei was in control of Jessie's body, Ryo understood the reason why.

"Well, we know how Yurei got inside Jessie," said Rowen, "but how did Yurei get inside the Armors?"

"Good question," Gwen agreed

"She's definitely before our time," Kayura placed the Staff in the center of the room, "and so was Saber Stryke—he was already a spirit in armor when we arrived in the Dynasty. And from what Yurei had said, those two seemed rather… close."

"I say that's an understatement," said Cale.

Sage let out a loud sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "Does anybody have the slightest idea of where Yurei might have taken Jessie?"

"She can't bring her directly into the Netherworld," said Kayura. "Jessie's body wouldn't be able to handle it without some form of protection, which I hate to admit, she doesn't have."

"That's comforting," Sage slumped in his chair, sending a slight glare in Sekhmet's direction.

"If you have any ideas," Kayura looked at the Ronin, "I would love to hear it."

The rings on the Staff immediately began to clang loudly and the mystic item glowed fiercely.

"Still think you're dreaming, Leon?" Nat asked.

"I'm beginning to doubt…" he admitted.

The nine Armor bearers jumped to their feet as they looked at the Staff. Their kanji appeared on their brows and glowed brightly as the Staff. They felt something… a presence… somehow familiar to them, and the presence itself rejoiced in recognition.

_--Guys! --_

The Ronin leader's eyes widened. --_Jessie! --_

_--Jessie! -- _Sage smiled._ --Where are you? --_

_--I don't know, -- _she answered,_ --but I think I'm... -- _Her scream cut off the rest of her sentence, causing the Ronins and Warlords to jump at her sudden cry of pain as darkness then went through the fading link.

Their kanji disappeared and the Staff was calm once again.

"Jessie…" Ryo whispered.

"What happened?" Joana asked.

"We heard her," said Cye. "It was like she was right inside our minds."

"Yurei…" Sage hissed. "What the hell did she do to her?"

"She was… someplace warm," said Sekhmet. "Very warm. I felt it."

"That's really helping us," Kento grunted. "For all we know, Yurei could have her on the moon."

Something crashed through the window and struck the wall not far from Sekhmet's head. The Warlord of Venom regarded the arrow for a moment before removing the piece of paper that had been wrapped around the black shaft. As he read the message, his eyes widened.

Sekhmet looked up from the note. "She's in the Dynasty."

* * *

"Do you think it was wise to send them an… invitation so soon?" 

"Shikaizen," Yurei eyed the short demon priest, "I did not bring you here to question my judgment. I decided what happens and when I want it to. Besides," she leaned back with a smile. "I want to see the expressions on their faces when I show them what exactly I need the Dragon Child for."

"She's not just for what you recently retrieve, princess," Shikaizen reminded. "She's the only one that has enough power to resurrect Emperor Talpa, providing that Wildfire-"

"That whelp is not going to get in the way again."

"His soul may be more powerful than you think."

Growling in impatience at the priest's words, Yurei summoned the Nether Spirits. They floated before her, looking with lifeless eyes at their mistress, waiting for her command.

"Be ready to welcome our guests very shortly," Yurei rose to her feet. "I'll be in the ritual chamber." She started towards the door and the Nether Spirits bowed. "Bring me the one wearing green Armor." Yurei paused and turned around. "And I prefer not the gaijin half-breed."

* * *

The door closed behind them, and the nine Armor wearers cautiously looked around. White Blaze sniffed the ground and started growling. 

"What do you think?" asked Kento.

"I say that we're about to meet the welcoming committee," Cye answered.

Arrows and spears flew out of nowhere, it seemed. Everyone jumped out of the way, landing in several different locations.

_No Soldiers,_ Dayus thought, _what the hell?_

Kayura summoned the Staff and murmuring a few words, beams of light shot from the Staff and hit several watchtowers on the corners of the palace maze. The light reflected to each of the towers, shattering an invisible barrier that revealed a multitude of Nether Spirits.

"Oh crap…" Rowen groaned.

"This isn't good," murmured Sage.

The Nether Spirits hovered in the air, none of them moving except for their ghostly robes flowing in an unseen wind.

_What are they waiting for? _Ryo thought.

The Nether Spirits all turned their heads to a certain area. Ryo and the others also followed their gaze, and their eyes widened when they saw, not what but _who_ the dark entities were looking at.

Sekhmet.

The Venom Warlord himself wasn't too happy with everyone one (dead and alive) staring at him. He grew more unsettled when the Nether Spirits started towards him.

"Not my time yet!" he shouted and jumped on top of the maze wall.

"Sekhmet!" Cale yelled, running after his friend.

The Nether Spirits were right on Sekhmet's trail. _And I thought they were a pain in the ass back then! What do they want with me!_

One spirit appeared in front of him so suddenly, Sekhmet skidded to avoid collision, which also caused him to lose his balance and he fell off the wall. He didn't hit the ground; several Nether Spirits were already waiting on the path, a pool of energy before them that Sekhmet landed in.

The pain shooting through his body was almost as bad as when Kuriyami had him and the other Warlords imprisoned back in the caves. He didn't scream, didn't make one noise to give satisfaction to Yurei and her Nether Spirits. As the shadow of unconsciousness claimed him, Sekhmet faintly heard the calling of his name.

* * *

He was alive; he knew that much as he returned from the unfeeling bliss. His head felt funny for some reason, like a lot of pressure was focused inside his skull. 

Slowly, the Warlord opened his eyes, blinking a few times to focus. When he did, Jessie—no, Yurei was floating before him. Red eyes laughing darkly, a smug look on her face, and her hair was going upwards.

Sekhmet stared at her trying to figure out why her hair was like that, and he looked up, or rather down at the floor. _Well, that explains it,_ he thought then looked at himself. He was bound by his wrists and ankles by two separate lines attached to the ceiling. Sekhmet also noticed that he and Yurei were the only ones in the room.

"Glad to see you're awake," Yurei said, bringing Sekhmet's attention back to her. "I was getting slightly worried that they used a little too much on you."

"I'm surprised you actually care," said Sekhmet.

Yurei raised an eyebrow then moved to an upright position. She snapped her fingers and the rope holding Sekhmet's ankles vanished, causing him to drop and the line binding his wrists stopped him with a forceful jerk. He grunted slightly from the pain and glared at Yurei.

"I wouldn't bother trying to call your Armor because I already have placed the same spell Kuriyami used on the Ronins in the caves," she said now eye level with him. "Don't look at me like that, Sekhmet, you have no idea what you're in right now."

"Oh, I believe I have a pretty good idea."

"Do you? Then enlighten me."

"You singled me out from the others for some reason," said Sekhmet, "and whatever it is, it's only for your benefit."

"It certainly wasn't for your good looks and charm," Yurei smirked. "But you're correct—I do have a reason. I'd like to make you an offer, Sekhmet."

"An offer?" he chuckled. "Power? Glory? Honor? Immortality?"

"Those you already have so I cannot give them to you again," Yurei gestured. "However, I do have something else that you would trade all of those things you have without question."

"And what would that be?"

"The Dragon Child."

Sekhmet gaped at her. "What!"

Yurei leaned closer. "I can give you the Dragon Child," she repeated, speaking in a voice as if Sekhmet were a child. "You have taken a liking to her, and she would never be with you because of Halo." She smiled at his reaction. "I can make it so that she has no memory of him or the others—only you."

"And what do you get out of this?" Sekhmet demanded.

"You're not as stupid as Torrent believes you to be," Yurei grinned. "As you may have guessed, Saber Stryke and I had courted a long time ago. And if you remember, I told Black Blaze that I could bring him back."

"You want me to be his host," said Sekhmet.

"Very good! And as your reward, you get to have the Dragon Child all to yourself."

"How is that possible, seeing that you two will have control of our bodies."

"Straight to the point. I like that in a man," Yurei smiled. "If you let me into your mind, Sekhmet, I can create a link between you and the Dragon Child. Think of it as your own little world with just the two of you to do as you please. No one else to ever disturb you."

Sekhmet looked at her. "You can do that?"

"I'm in her body, aren't I? And I was inside the Mystic Armor for over a thousand years. I am still connected to it even though it's divided. That's how I am connected to you. How else could you explain me knowing of your harbored desire for this girl before you now."

"You are not Jessie."

"No," Yurei caught his chin with her thumb and forefinger of her left hand, "but I can give her to you."

She leaned forward to kiss him, but Sekhmet sharply turned his head away, jerking out of her grasp. Scowling at the Warlord, Yurei floated away from him.

"Such a pity, Sekhmet," she said as she glided down to the floor, "you had more promise than the others."

"Talpa called Anubis his Right Hand," he said, "the one thing I did learn, unfortunately too late, was that he was better than me but I was also better than him."

"And look where he is now," Yurei smirked, "the first traitor. Too bad, though, he was rather handsome."

The self-proclaimed Princess of the Netherworld raised her hands, summoning a dozen Nether Spirits that surrounded the bound Warlord.

"Kill him, slowly. I want to see him writhe and scream for mercy."

"You'll get no such pleasure," Sekhmet promised.

Yurei smiled darkly. "We'll see."

* * *

"We should have gone with them," said Twyla. 

"And do what?" Jade asked. "You heard what they said, Yurei's taken over Jessie. There's nothing we can do."

"The thing is that she hasn't seen us prior to Yurei gaining control," Joana spoke. "Maybe if she does see us, it'll help wake her up."

"Uh, Joana," Leon rose from the couch and walked over to her. "Jessie is possessed by a psycho spirit as you have put it. Going in there and trying to help is not a good idea."

Casey narrowed her eyes. "And you're saying this because?"

"No, it is not because of my dislike of her. We're not armed like they are."

Gwen pulled a coin from her pocket. "Heads, we go. Tails, we stay. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded. Gwen flipped the coin, caught it and slapped it against the back of her left hand. Slowly she removed her other hand and looked at the coin.

"Mia, do you have a Gate Orb?"

"Right here," Mia took the round object from her pocket. "Just so you know, no matter the results of that coin toss, we were going anyway."

"I know." Gwen held out the coin to Mia, flipping to reveal the other side and smiled.

It was a two-headed coin.

* * *

Yurei was a little disappoint that Sekhmet had kept his word, but also had to admit she was impressed with his tolerance to pain. 

_Then again, the Emperor did have him and the others in a Nether Moat,_ she thought.

Her attention from watching the dark spirits as they continue to electrocute the Venom Warlord wavered slightly, her eyes turning to the adjacent wall that soon exploded. Splinters and large pieces of wood flew in all directions; none struck Yurei as she quickly put up an invisible shield.

"I despise uninvited guests," she muttered and vanished.

Rowen and Dayus ran into the room first, and Rowen immediately drawing back an arrow, aiming for the line. He loosed the arrow and it cut through the rope. Dayus quickly removed the scythes from his back, attacking the Nether Spirits. Once they were destroyed, Sekhmet fell towards the ground. Ryo and Cale caught him.

"Sekhmet, are you alright?" Cale asked.

"I'll feel better in the morning," the Warlord groaned. "Yurei?"

"She's gone," said Kayura. "Put your Armor on—it'll heal you."

"I already tried when I woke up here. Yurei cast a blocking spell… like the one Kuriyami used."

"Nice," Ryo grumbled, placing Sekhmet's arm around his shoulders as Cale took his other arm, helping their friend stand and out of the room.

* * *

"Didn't work as you planned, did it?" 

Yurei glared at Shikaizen. "I don't see you coming up with any ideas." Fuming, she turned her head away from the short demon. A Gate appeared not too far from where they stood on the maze wall and slowly opened.

_Leaving so soon?_ Yurei thought. _I'm rather disappointed._

She jumped across the walls, landing just behind the open door.

"See anything?"

Yurei frowned, finding the female voice familiar.

"Not at the moment."

"Just keep your eyes pealed, people."

"I'd just like to say, I am against this. So I hope your boyfriends don't decide to kick my ass when they see us here."

That voice was definitely male.

"Leon, relax."

Yurei watched as nine people—eight women and one man—walk through the Gate. Something inside her stirred, causing her to shake her head. Images and emotions went through her. They belonged to the Dragon Child. She knew these people; they were her friends. Even the man called Leon, despite their differences the Dragon Child still had a great amount of respect for him.

_Joana… my little sis…_

Yurei's eyes widened.

_"You aren't just my friends—you're also my family."_

_She's waking up!_ Yurei realized. _This cannot be!_ She teleported herself far from the small group, collapsing on the ground outside the palace maze and pressed her hands against her head. Gasping, she focused against the Dragon Child trying to regain consciousness.

"Your Highness," Shikaizen appeared next to her, watching with mild amusement as she fought back the Dragon Child.

Finally, Yurei succeeded. She lowered her hands and looked at the demon. "Those girls and that boy," her eyes darkened, "they're an unforeseen obstacle. Get rid of them."

* * *

"I was against this," said Leon, "this was not my idea." 

The Ronins, Warlords, and White Blaze just stared at him and the girls.

"Mia," Ryo turned to his girlfriend, "may I ask why you are here after we went through a thorough explanation to certain newly arrived people of why they shouldn't come."

"We flipped a coin," she answered.

"A coin?"

"Wait a sec," Kento pointed to Gwen. "Was it her coin?"

"Yeah, it was," answered Elisa.

"That was a double-headed coin!"

Dayus smirked at the Hardrock Ronin under his faceplate. "Used it on you, has she?"

Kento growled and was about to retort when Rowen broke in. "It doesn't matter." He turned to the unarmed group. "You guys are going back to the mansion."

"Jessie needs us!" Joana protested.

"Uh, Joana," Leon put his hand on her shoulder causing Cye to narrow his eyes. "May I may remind you that Jessie is not in control anymore."

"Leon, shut your trap and get your hand off me before I hurt you."

The American boy quickly did as he was told as everyone stared at Joana in shock, while Cye just grinned. _Who'd believe that such a sweet, caring person like her would have such a mean streak?_

The Armor wearers paused for a moment. Suddenly they each grabbed one unprotected person and jumped away before a barrage of arrows struck the ground.

"That was close," said Sekhmet as he put Nat on her feet.

"Kayura!" Sage called.

Leon sat on the ground, an arrow pierced through his left bicep. The Ancient Lady quickly looked over the injury then grabbed the shaft. "Brace yourself," she warned and broke the arrow near the end.

Leon made a strangled noise and looked towards the golden sky, forcing himself to focus on one of the many moons that graced the area above.

Kayura took hold of the arrowhead, pulling the rest of the slim piece of black wood through Leon's arm. Blood spurted, and then she placed both hands over the wound. Shutting her eyes, Kayura whispered a healing spell. Finished, she removed her hands and Leon stared at his arm.

"Okay," he said, "I'm not dreaming. I believe."

"Welcome to our life," said Gwen.

"Which will be ending soon," said a rather high, elderly male voice.

Looking up at the maze wall, there stood a very short—just managing three feet in height—old man. He wore a red and black ancient Chinese outfit. The large hat on his head was in such contrast with his frail-looking body, it would be a wonder to a normal person how he managed not to fall over.

"I take it that this guy is a crony?" Jade asked.

"Most likely," answered Twyla. "But he's new to us."

"Shikaizen," Yurei's voice echoed across the path, "don't play games. Get rid of them!"

"As you wish, princess." Shikaizen removed a set of beads from his massive sleeve. His eyes glowed a dark color and the beads started to glow as well. They floated into the air, sparks of energy bouncing off them.

"Can we run now?" Casey backed up behind Cale.

"Good idea," Shikaizen smirked, "too bad you won't be able to carry it out."

The beads separated and hurtled towards the group. They bounced off the Armors, but those vulnerable collapsed.

"Mia!" Ryo cried, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Simple," Yurei appeared on top of the wall near the short demon, "but effective. Well done, Shikaizen."

"I am your humble servant, princess," he answered.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Rowen yelled at her.

"They were a nuisance, and I hate pests." Yurei shrugged. "Besides, I still need the Dragon Child."

"Jessie was waking up," said Sage. "You saw them when they came into they Dynasty, and Jessie started to wake up. That's the only reason why you would do this to them!"

"Very good, Halo, you get a cookie. And has it crossed your mind as to why none of you still conscious have had the same effect?" Yurei smirked and tapped her upper left arm. "A small sense of betrayal, perhaps?"

"We were not fighting Jessie," Sekhmet gritted, "we were fighting you!"

"Keep telling yourselves that. As for fighting, I'd like to continue that little squabble we had earlier."

"I'll take care of that matter we discussed, while you are occupied, my princess," Shikaizen bowed.

"See that you do." Yurei faced the Nine. "Before we begin, I'd like to up the odds in my favor, if you don't mind. And please watch closely, I hate doing things twice."

She jumped into the air and then faded into a shadowy outline. Yurei whipped her cloak off and it dissolved into golden shreds. She landed in a crouched position on the path only a couple yards away from the Ronins and Warlords. Slowly, she rose up, smiling darkly at their expressions upon seeing what she now wore.

Though it had a slightly grayish tint, it was a gold and white sub-armor.

Rowen shook his head. "It can't be..."

"Another Armor...?" Cye said in disbelief.

"Not just another Armor," Yurei clarified, "I present to you the counterpart Armor to Wildfire, the Armor of Magma. You could call it Wildfire's twin." She chuckled and looked at Ryo. "I guess this would make the two of you brother and sister."

Ryo set Mia gently on the ground before turning to face the Nether Realm Princess. "Is this why the Flare didn't destroy her?" he demanded. "Wildfire protected her because my Armor knew she was to be my counterpart?"

"Correct. It would have killed her instantly, not even her own powers would have protected her." Yurei raised her arms up as if to stretch. "Oh, there is one little detail I almost forgot, Wildfire, your mind-link with the Dragon Child."

_--It still exists. --_

Ryo gasped at Yurei's voice in his mind.

_--And you're not the only one. --_

The other Armor wearers jumped. "What the-?" Cale started.

Yurei brought her hands together and her eyes glowed fiercely red. The feeling of a hot needle shooting its way up from the back of their necks and into their brains caused the Armor wearers to scream. They fell silent, emotionless expressions crossed their faces as their eyes clouded over.

Shikaizen smiled and floated to the ground. He walked over to Yurei. "Yurei, Yurei," he said with a mellow tone, knowing full well that she couldn't hear him. "You are so much like your father. Fortunately for me, I have cast my lot in with someone with better promise. Just to let you know I'm not going to enslave the others' minds. I have been instructed to kill them."

Turning away, he walked over to Cye and removed the dagger from the Torrent Ronin's shoulder. "How does that modern day rhyme proceed? Oh, yes, now I remember. Eenie, meenie, minee, mo. Catch the tiger-"

White Blaze sprang to life and knocked Cye's dagger out of Shikaizen's hand with a massive swipe of his paw.

"Miserable beast! Damn you!" Shikaizen yelled, cradling his wounded hand. "How is this infernal beast unaffected? Soldiers!"

Nearly two dozen Nether Soldiers appeared at the command, surrounding White Blaze and his charges.

"Let's see how well you can protect them, you mangy feline!" Shikaizen cackled.

The Nether Soldiers ran towards the group, but when they were within two feet, an invisible force repealed them.

_Impossible!_ Shikaizen's mind screamed. _None of them are conscious!_ He paused, noticing something next to Kayura. The something was actually a someone, rather a translucent someone with reddish-brown hair wearing the clothes of a monk.

"You!" the short demon hissed. "Why can't you stay out of affairs that are no longer yours!"

"That's where you are wrong, Shikaizen. It is said that when a spirit returns to the world of the living it is because they have unfinished business," Anubis pushed his hat up, revealing teal eyes, "and my friends are my unfinished business."

"All spirits have unfinished business."

Shikaizen looked over towards the Dragon Child, yelping when he saw another spirit dressed as a monk with white hair standing beside her.

"If there is anyone who can make claim to the Dragon Child, whether they are alive or a spirit," Kaosu placed his hand on Jessie's shoulder, "it is I." The Ancient One turned into a sphere of pure light and entered the young woman's body.

Anubis looked at Shikaizen with a grin. "Are you going to get it when they wake up."

April 5, 2005

SURPRISE! I AM NOT DEAD!

Okay, I'll admit it, Tykeria, you are right: I am a bum. A big _lazy_ bum. A lazy bum who has been distracted by the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! My proof is on FanFiction-dot-net. Go look in my Favorite Stories for "Sisters of the Moon" and "Arise From Darkness" as well as the Ronin Warrior fic "Destiny" I have co-authored with Heikou a.k.a. Dark Beloved of Light, and we've started our fourth fic, "Daughters of Isis".

Now back to the fic. Short chapter I know but I believe that those of you who have been waiting for an update (especially Adam, Dina, Nick, and Tina; btw, Dina, it was nice to meet you. Love the dresses for you and Tina!) have suffered at my lack of typing hands long enough.

You have no idea how wonderful it was for me to get past the block for this chapter. I don't know why but I had a hard time getting it out. Something just didn't sit right with me. As always, Squeaky was ready to lend her ear so I owe her a big thank you. And another big thank you to those who had beta-read what I had typed up.

Until next chapter. Hopefully it won't take a year and a half…

_Janime_


	28. Internal Universe

**Ronin Warriors**

**Warrior Call**

**By Janime Lee**

**Part 27 - Internal Universe**

_Okay… that hurt,_ Ryo groaned as he managed to sit on his knees. He reached both hands behind his neck to rub at the sore spot, and then noticed that he was touching something metallic. He stopped, confused, and then ran his fingers over the metal, discovering that it was attached to him, running down to his shoulder blades and along his spine.

"What the…" Ryo brought his hands before him, eyes widening at the sight of red and white metal embedded in his skin along the backs of his hands and covered his fingers to the joints after his knuckles. He pushed up the sleeves of the strange pale tunic he had on, finding that his arms were the same way.

"Wildfire…" Ryo whispered. He checked the rest of his body, discovering the pants he had on looked like jeans and colored like the tunic. On his feet were a pair of red leather boots that went to his lower calf. Ryo then touched his face, feeling the metal from his faceplate running across his nose and cheekbones, between his eyes going up to disappear below the hairline, and along his jaw. After the self-inspection, the Fire Ronin then took in his surroundings.

He was definitely not in the Dynasty.

Pink volcanoes spewed green lava. The ground was some type of neon-purple gravel that one would find in a fish tank at a pet store. The sky was white and the clouds were blue. Rock formations were strangely shaped--some even looking like creatures from fairy tales and ancient myths. The sparse foliage that grew was colored a smoky gray.

"This is interesting," Cye's voice caught Ryo off guard, causing the Ronin leader to jump slightly then look at his friend. The Torrent wearer was also inspecting his arms.

Ryo stared at his face; running across Cye's nose and along his chin was the metal that outlined Cye's faceplate. The skin of the upper part of Cye's face was the same orange color as his eye-shield.

Cye turned to Ryo and blinked. "Man, Ryo, you should see your face."

"You should talk," Ryo grinned, and Cye's hands went to touch his cheeks.

The Ronin leader looked around, watching the others start to get up. Sage, Cye, Rowen, Sekhmet, Cale, and Dayus had close to the same outfit that Ryo wore; parts of their Armors were attached to the visible.

Sage and Rowen looked about the same as Ryo and Cye with some of the metal from their faceplates covering their faces.

Cale's face was now the color of his faceplate, and the three small blades from his tri-claws stuck out in between the knuckles of his left hand.

Sekhmet and Dayus had two streaks in their hair, no doubt representing the horns on their helmets. Sekhmet had a few spikes sticking out where the Armor was attached to his skin, some even poking through his tunic.

The scythes from Dayus's Armor were attached to his back, and the lower part of his face was covered just like when he wore his helmet, yet he still had the eye-patch.

Kayura's appearance wasn't as drastic as her husband's or the others. The outfit, however, was slightly different: a pale short-sleeved robe stopping at mid-thigh with the jacket from the Cruelty Armor over it and something that would be considered spandex shorts.

The Armor covered her legs just as it did when she normally had the sub-armor on, but the metal ended at her knees and contoured with her natural curves. Instead of the blocky footwear, it was meddled to the exact way her feet were like second skin, shielding her toes and no handles.

Framing her face was the metal from her helmet but unlike the others, Kayura's face did not have any markings from her faceplate, and her hair was in a long thick braid.

"Love the terrain," Cale said and stood up, "now where the hell are we?"

"I believe that we're inside Jessie's mind," Kayura said as she examined her outfit.

"Is this why our Armors look like they've fused with us?" asked Cye.

"Wouldn't doubt it."

"So this is the mental representation of the Armors connected to our souls," said Rowen.

"Possibly," Sekhmet spoke, "it could also be Jessie's interpretation of the binding. Remember she told us that in her mind, the Mystic Armor was like a pendant around her neck."

"Be nice if they were pendants," Kento grumbled.

Sage looked over at Kento, who remained lying on the ground. "Kento, are you alright?"

"Uh… not entirely," he answered still not sitting up.

"Come on, Kento, it can't be that bad," said Rowen.

"Yes, it is."

"How bad can it be?" Cale asked. "Half of Cye's face is orange."

"You have yet to see yourself, Cale," the Torrent Ronin quipped.

Kento let out a long sigh. "You'll laugh."

"No, we won't," said Kayura.

"Oh yes, you will! I know you guys too well!"

"Kento, we won't laugh," Cye reassured him.

Kento paused then asked hesitantly, "Promise?"

"We promise," Ryo said.

Another long sigh was heard, and then Kento sat up. Like the rest of them, parts of his Armor were attached to his body where visible. Surprisingly, his face wasn't marked; instead the horns from his helmet were attached to his head.

Everyone did their best to keep a straight face and succeeded in not letting anything escape from their mouths. Dayus, however, was the one who failed that attempt on purpose, allowing a quieted noise to be heard.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" Kento shouted, jumping to his feet.

"I'm not laughing, I'm snickering," Dayus's voice cracked as he spoke. "You didn't say anything about snickering, just laughter."

"Why you!" Kento bellowed and charged at the Warlord but was quickly stopped by his fellow Ronins.

"Concerning the state of Jessie's mind," Rowen said, "I believe that fighting in here is not the best of ideas right now."

"Pummeling him has always been a great idea for me!" Kento growled.

"That I believe," said Cye.

"We don't know what effect it'll have on Jessie," Ryo said tightening his hold on the Hardrock Ronin's arm.

"If anything's damaged, it may have a long term effect or even be permanent," said Sage.

Kento ceased his struggles; the other Ronins hesitantly released him, keeping on guard just in case their friend decided to go ahead with his attack.

"Don't think this is over!" Kento threatened and pointed at Dayus. "When we get out of here-"

"Yeah, yeah," Dayus said and walked away, one of the scythes twitched, giving the Hardrock Ronin a mock brush-off.

"Kento, listen to me," Cye stepped in front of his best friend and grabbed his arms. "Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out." He continued the mini mantra that he learned from Joana, until Kento finally calmed down a little.

"Okay, I'm fine. I'm better," he reassured Cye. "But once we're back in our own bodies, I am kicking his ass from one end of the Dynasty to the other!"

_That'll be the day,_ Kayura thought. A noise caught her ear, causing her to turn her head. She blinked at the cave, which had suddenly appeared not too far from the group. Curiosity gnawed at her, and Kayura slowly walked inside. She felt bad about snooping around inside Jessie's mind, but was it really snooping? After all, Yurei had unwillingly dragged the nine into the unfortunate girl.

Kayura stopped, eyes widening at the sight before her and she felt her face turn red. After staring for a few more seconds, she turned around and bolted out of the cave, slamming right into her husband.

"What were you doing in there?" Dayus demanded as he held his wife by her shoulders.

"Sorry!" she panted a little.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine! Just a little spooked, that's all."

"What's in there?" Cale asked as the others began to peer inside.

"No!" Kayura yelped. "Don't go inside!"

They jumped at Kayura's actions and looked at her.

"Why?" Ryo asked. "What did you see?"

"Just trust me. Don't."

Dayus made her face him. "Kayura, what's wrong? What the-!"

Everyone jumped away from the cave entrance as a little black rabbit-like creature raced out of the cave. The ears were longer and the tail was more like a cat's instead of the small bunch of fluff a normal rabbit had. Dozens of others like it of different colors followed the lone black one.

"Is that what you saw in there?" Cye asked.

Kayura shook her head.

Everyone watched the rabbits as the last one exited the cave and they ran towards an open space between two blue-bark trees. The black one led the rest of its flock to running around in a large clockwise circle. The area of gravel inside the circle turned into a yellow lake. Suddenly, the black rabbit jumped into the air and dove into the water while the rest of the rabbits continued to run.

The water changed from yellow to red, and at that moment the rabbits jumped into the lake. When the waters calmed, a large crystal statue of a western dragon rose from the lake. Red rivulets ran down the dragon, creating the illusion of blood. The statue continued to rise from the water until its stone base took up the entire space of the lake.

Ryo slowly walked over to the statue and paused before it. Carved into the pedestal were several evenly spaced large rings that circled the base. Carefully, Ryo reached up and took hold of one of the ridges. Once his grip was set, he placed his foot on another ridge just below knee-level and hoisted himself up.

"What is he doing?" Cale asked.

"Climbing," Sage answered, flat toned.

"Obviously!" the Warlord snapped. "But what is he climbing that for?"

"Ryo and Jessie have been connected long before she wore Wildfire," Kayura said, "and if Yurei is correct that this Magma Armor is Wildfire's counterpart, their bond has only been strengthened."

"Not to mention being inside her mind is probably adding to their link," said Rowen.

"What about us, though?" Sekhmet asked. "All the Armors are connected and I assume we all heard Yurei speak in our minds before she pulled us in here."

"Let's hope we'll find out soon," said Dayus.

Ryo finally reached the top of the pedestal, and pulled himself up. Rising to his feet, the Fire Ronin looked at the crystal dragon.

The wings were half spread and bent towards the front. The long tail was lying on the pedestal around its form. Its front appendages were slightly stretched outwards. Seven horns graced its large head; the long blunted snout was angled down as if the expressionless eyes were looking at whatever it was holding within its five-toed talons.

Ryo stepped forward, looking at the object the statue held. It was a wicker bassinet with white baby sheets inside. Ryo touched the fabric, discovering that it felt softer than anything he ever knew.

_A dragon holding a bassinet? I don't get… _Ryo paused and his eyes widened slightly._ Dragon Child… They keep referring Jessie as the Dragon Child. Does she have dragon's blood in her veins?_

_"They lied to me… they lied to both of us…"  
__He didn't know what to say. Slowly raising his left hand, he gently touched her shoulder.  
__She turned, tears streaking her face causing a few mahogany strands to cling to her pale skin. "I don't care what anyone says! You are my brother!" _

"Ryo!"

He snapped out of the slight trance he entered, and then noticed the pedestal was shaking and slowly descending back into the lake.

_Time to go!_ Ryo turned from the dragon statue and ran for the edge. He jumped off the pedestal, landing--well, rather, sinking quickly into the gravel. Suddenly he was shot out and the ground wavered like a rubber-like trampoline. Ryo crashed to the ground, only this time he didn't bounce.

"You alright?" Cale asked when they reached him.

"I guess so," Ryo grunted and rubbed his back. "That smarts."

"Look!" Cye pointed to the dragon statue.

Everyone turned in time to see the dragon's head disappear beneath the red water. The rabbit creatures jumped out of the water and proceeded to run around the lake counter-clockwise. The water turned from red to yellow, and then the lone black rabbit catapulted from the water and landed outside the circle, facing the Ronins and Warlords. The water changed back to the purple gravel, and the rabbits ran towards the volcano.

As the rest of the rabbits took off, the black one remained staring at the nine. It tilted its head, blinked, and then looked to its left before taking off after the others.

"Oooooooookay…" Kento said after a long period of silence. "Can we find Jessie so we can get out of here?"

"The cave is gone," said Sekhmet.

Kayura pressed herself against Dayus, hugging his waist. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's get moving," he said. A few nods of agreement, and they started walking in the direction the rabbit had cast its gaze.

Kayura briefly looked over her shoulder to where the cave had been then turned her eyes forward. Her lips quirked a little as she thought about what she had seen.

_Who would've thought Jessie was like that, _Kayura glanced at Dayus from the corner of her eye. _We definitely have to try that when we get back._

_

* * *

Intruders. How dare they come here!_

_Saint, why have you not come back? I need you. Little One needs you, too._

_Little One…_

_I must find Little One._

_Get rid of intruders._

_Then we will be safe._

* * *

"That's a castle?" Sekhmet asked.

"European style castle if you ask me," Ryo clarified. "Look a little familiar though?"

"Somewhat," Cye agreed.

"At least the walls are made of stone," said Kento. "Not like the last castle we stormed."

They walked closer through the light mist and stood before the main gate.

"Up there." Cale pointed to three triangles forming a larger triangle carved into the stone above the gate.

"Triforce," Rowen said. "Welcome to Hyrule Castle."

"What are you talking about?" asked Dayus.

"Hyrule Castle is from a video game series titled _The Legend of Zelda_," Ryo explained. "Question is which game this castle is from?"

"I say it's from _Ocarina of Time_," said Cye.

"Think we'll find Princess Zelda in here?" Kento chuckled.

"Somehow I doubt it," said Rowen. "Twyla told me about the time she and Jessie were discussing the games and the American cartoon, and Jessie doesn't really care for Princess Zelda. She blames the cartoon for that."

"I saw the cartoon when my family and I were visiting relatives in the states when it was on the air," said Sage. "Honestly, I don't blame her."

"Shall we go say hello to King Harkinian?" Ryo asked then looked at the Warlords. "I'll explain later."

"Thank you," said Sekhmet.

Cye cast the Warlord an odd look. "You actually know how to use that term?"

Sekhmet narrowed his eyes at the Torrent Ronin, deciding that any comebacks would have to wait until they were back in their own bodies.

They pushed the large thick, wooden gate open and walked inside. The doors suddenly closed and disappeared.

Cale looked at Dayus. "Please tell me that you'll be able to get us out of here if need be."

"We'll find out the hard way," said the Illusion Warlord.

The nine continued down the stone path, which led them into a vast, lush garden. Statues of people and creatures lined the path towards the castle's main door.

Rowen walked over to a statue of a young girl with short hair wearing a tunic, small boots, and a fairy sitting on her shoulder. "Definitely _Ocarina of Time_," Rowen pointed to the statue before him. "It's Saria."

"You're right," said Kento. "Here's Darunia."

"What is that?" Kayura asked as she looked at the large rounded creature with a wide nose and even wider mouth, black eyes, spiked mane, wearing a loincloth memorialized in stone.

"He's a Goron," Kento explained. "They live on Death Mountain and they eat rocks."

"Sounds like you," Dayus smirked under his mask.

Kento started to count very quietly.

"Who's that?" Cale pointed to another statue. It looked feminine but the head was elongated and the back was twice the width of an average person's; she had large fins along her arms, at her waistline, and smaller ones just above her ankles.

"Ruto," said Cye. "She's a Zora. They live in a water domain and maintain the water flow in Hyrule. I guess you can say they're fish people."

"Ah, your people," said Sekhmet.

Cye frowned but kept his mouth shut.

As they walked towards the castle, the Ronins pointed out whom the other statues represented: Nabooru, Impa, and Rauru. Zelda and Sheik were on the same pedestal, which was a slight shock since Rowen had revealed Jessie's dislike of the princess. Ryo promised the Warlords that he would explain the connection between Zelda and Sheik later.

"Hey, there's Link," Rowen said.

The look on the Hero of Time's face was calm, but with the Master Sword in his left hand and the Hylian shield on his right arm, he looked ready for danger to appear.

"Nice hat," Cale chuckled when they reached the statue base.

"I've got it!" Kento exclaimed. "Sage, I figured out why Jessie likes you!"

"What?" the Halo Ronin looked at him.

"You're blonde and wear green Armor," Kento replied enthusiastically then pointed to the Hero of Time's statue. "He's blonde and wears a green outfit."

Everyone just stared at the horn-headed boy as silence filled the garden.

"Kento," Sage finally spoke, "in case you haven't noticed, I'm real. He's fictional."

"Same physical characteristics!"

Sage groaned and covered his eyes.

"Hey, look at that," Dayus pointed.

Another statue, much larger than the others, was set in the middle of a large fountain. Streams of water shooting out towards the middle encircled the marble couple. The man was Link, and his arms were wrapped around the waist of a young woman with hair cascading to her waist, wearing a long skirt and simple tunic with an ascot around her neck. Her arms were also around the Hero of Time, her head rested against his chest. In truth, she looked like a farm girl.

"Ah, Jessie's a Link/Malon fan," Ryo grinned.

"More proof!" Kento smiled triumphantly.

"Malon's a redhead," Cye clarified, "Jessie's a brunette."

"Yeah, but Jessie's hair looks red in sunlight."

"Kento, shut up," said Sage.

"Who's Malon?" Kayura couldn't help asking as she looked at the statue of the girl.

"You get a horse from her farm in the game," Ryo said.

They walked around the fountain and crossed over the small bridge to the main door of the castle. Ryo grabbed the large metal ring to his left and slammed it against the oak.

"No offense, Ryo," Rowen began, "but I don't think-"

The door creaked open.

"You were saying?" Cale asked.

The archer narrowed his eyes at the Warlord, and then followed the rest of the group into the castle. Inside the massive structure was anything but castle interior. The floor was an uneven black and white checkerboard pattern, doors of all shapes and sizes lined the seemingly never-ending hallway, and pictures along the walls were of animals, people, and objects of every kind.

"Anyone have the feeling that we just stepped into the _Twilight Zone_?" Cye asked.

The nine cautiously walked down the hall, looking at the pictures as they passed. Ryo looked at the faded egg-white wood door to his left for a moment. It looked familiar and the hinges were on his side, which meant the door opened into the hallway. Curiosity got the better of him, and Ryo put his right hand on the doorknob and turned.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Kayura asked, the scene inside the cave returning to her.

"I think this door is from Jessie's house," said Ryo.

"Need I repeat myself?"

Ryo pulled the door open slightly and peeked through. He then pulled it open all the way and stepped into a small hallway with butterfly wallpaper and a red-gold carpet. Across from him and to his right were two more doors. To the left, there was a door on each side of the short hallway before the staircase going down to the first floor.

"It's Jessie's house," Ryo informed, "this is the second floor."

The others crowded around the doorway, wanting to see Jessie's home. The door across from they were standing opened towards them and a little girl around the age of seven with dark brown eyes and red-brown hair wearing a long sleeved purple nightgown stepped into the hallway. Clutched in her right arm was a cloth doll wearing a patchwork prairie dress and blue bonnet with braided yellow yarn hair hanging on both sides of the doll's head.

Sekhmet couldn't help smiling. "That's Jessie."

"Oh, she's adorable," said Kayura.

The little girl tiptoed down the hall to the door that was on the same wall as the door the Ronins and Warlords were looking through. She leaned against the other side of the second door; a mischievous look in her eyes and a slight grin graced her innocent face--a look that the nine Armor wearers knew all too well.

"This ought to be good," Cale smirked.

Jessie slowly pushed the door into the room and went inside. Unable to resist, the Ronins and Warlords quietly stepped into the hallway and walked over to the door Jessie had opened. They looked inside and found Jessie kneeling beside a bed with her doll set on the navy blue carpeted floor leaning against a tan wooden dresser. The room had white painted walls, except for the wall to the left, which was covered with _Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back_ wallpaper. Another dresser with a mirror was on the other side of the room in the corner near the radiator and window.

There was a boy sleeping in the bed with the covers tucked up to his chin. He also had brown hair but not as dark as Jessie's hair, nor did it have the reddish tint.

"That's her brother Hank," said Sage.

Jessie started to push the sheet and blanket in between the mattress and box spring. Slowly she continued to push the two large fabrics deep into the crevice all around the bed, occasionally looking at her brother. When she completed her task, Jessie quietly went back to the dresser and picked up her doll.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and then gave it a kiss on its forehead. Taking hold of the doll's legs, Jessie stood right next to her brother's bed and then smacked his head with the doll.

"OW!" Hank yelped. He saw his little sister standing on the right side his bed and tried to get up but found himself immobilized. "Jessie! You little-"

She hit him again and continued on. "This!" _Whack!_ "Is!" _Whack!_ "For!" _Whack!_ "Putting!" _Whack!_ "A!" _Whack!_ "Tack!" _Whack!_ "In!" _Whack!_ "My!" _Whack!_ "Bed!" _Whack!_

"Oh my God!" Kento laughed behind his hand. Everyone was chuckling at the older sibling taking a beating. After much wiggling, Hank managed to free his right arm and went to grab his sister. Jessie quickly turned and bolted to the door.

Before the Ronins and Warlords could move away, Jessie vanished, as did Hank. The room slowly faded away into nothing and the door shut itself. Looking at each other briefly, the Armor wearers walked back to the strange hallway and Ryo shut the door.

"What a little…" Rowen shook his head and laughed.

"She was cute," said Cye, "I'll give her that."

"Somehow I wouldn't doubt that she would repeat something similar to what she had done to her brother," said Sekhmet.

Dayus looked at his wife. "Remind me never to piss her off."

Kayura nodded in response.

The nine started walking again. When they passed a pair of metal doors, the door to the right opened. Looking at each other, Rowen and Sage crept over to it and peaked through.

"Looks like a high school," said Rowen.

Sage stepped into the hallway and looked at the poster hanging next to an open wooden door leading into a room filled with computers. _Maybe this is Jessie's high school,_ he thought.

Everyone else entered the hallway and looked around. "Now I understand why she said she felt like she was prying into our souls," said Cale.

Whistling caught their ears, causing them to look down the hallway. From the shadows, Jessie appeared. She looked to be about fifteen; her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she was wearing a long-sleeved gray cotton shirt, light-blue jeans, and blue and white sneakers. On her back was a medium blue backpack.

Jessie continued to whistle as she walked towards the Ronins and Warlords. When she reached a section of lockers between two classroom doors, Jessie put her right hand out and tapped every other locker she walked by. Jessie stopped before the tenth locker she tapped, and set her backpack down. Taking a piece of paper from her pocket, she unfolded it and read the combination numbers as she turned the dial on the locker.

Her devious grin appeared as the locker opened. She put the paper back into her pocket then knelt down next to her backpack. Humming as she unzipped the smaller compartment, Jessie then removed a sandwich container and two small packets of Miracle Whip.

The Ronins and Warlords watched Jessie as she took two pieces of white bread from the sandwich container and emptied one of the Miracle Whip packets onto one slice, and then put both pieces together to smear the condiment equally.

Putting the two slices on the floor with the clean sides down, Jessie removed the last items inside the sandwich container: three slices of provolone cheese.

Jessie assembled the sandwich, squeezing out the last packet of Miracle Whip between the provolone slices. She then placed the sandwich on a piece of plastic wrap, and put it inside a paper lunch bag along with the empty Miracle Whip packets. She put the bag inside the locker on the top shelf and shut the door.

"Three-day weekends are a blessing," Jessie grinned like a devil and grabbed her backpack and sandwich container from the floor and walked off into the shadows.

"What was that about?" Dayus couldn't help asking.

"You tell me," said Cye. "But I wonder why this hasn't disappeared like- PEHYEW!"

Everyone gagged as they covered their mouths and noses due to the horrible stench that now filled the area.

"Gross!" Kento waved his right hand in front of his face. "Who farted?"

"Somehow I doubt that's possible for us to do in here," Rowen said behind both hands.

"What the hell is that?" A new voice surfaced and two boys along with Jessie--now wearing a red lightweight sweater and brown boots--walked in front of the lockers.

The boy with dark hair and glasses was just a little shorter than Jessie was. He had pulled up his Dolphins hockey jersey over his nose but his eyes told that he was disgusted by the smell.

The other boy had short curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and was quite a bit taller than Jessie. He had covered his nose and mouth with the edge of his left sleeve.

"Oh God! That stinks!" the dark hair boy said and tried to open his locker as fast as he could.

"You think something died in the vents?" the tall blonde boy asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Jessie covered her mouth and nose with her left hand as she opened her locker with her right.

"You know what it smells like?" the boy with the glasses began.

"Don't say it, Double R," Jessie glared at him. "I want to make it to homeroom without losing my breakfast."

"That makes two of us," said the tall boy. "Jessie, did you bring the tape?"

"Right here, Mort," she handed the blonde a cassette tape. "Enjoy."

"Good lord!" Leon walked over to where Jessie and her two friends were. Sekhmet grinned slightly behind his hand at the outfit Leon wore--it was almost exactly what Jessie had shown when she was last online.

"What is that?" Leon asked and looked just about ready to gag. "It reeks worse than swamp water!"

"You're not kidding," Double R said and quickly closed his locker and hurried to his homeroom.

"Jess, I'll see you in algebra," Mort replied hurriedly and shut his locker. "I gotta get away from here."

"Alright," Jessie said and nodded as he took off. Despite the awful smell, Jessie took her time putting her stuff away and getting what she needed before the lunch period.

Leon made his way to his locker, which was the eighth one to the right of Jessie's locker--the very same locker Jessie had infiltrated Friday afternoon. He opened the door, noticing that the smell was worse. As he reached up to put his lunch bag on the top shelf, Leon noticed a small paper lunch bag there.

Grasping the corner of it with his thumb and forefinger, Leon removed the bag from his locker. A horrified look appeared on his face as he realized this was where the putrid stench was coming from.

Jessie appeared next to him and took the paper bag, placing it inside a plastic Zip-lock and immediately sealed it.

"Three slices of provolone cheese and Miracle Whip on Wonder Bread." She smiled at him. "Thanks for helping me with my science project, Leon."

He stared at her for a few moments, and then his expression changed to anger. "JESSIE!" Leon yelled through his teeth.

She took off down the hallway, dodging other students as she sprinted to her homeroom.

All of the students faded away, and thankfully so did the smell, leaving the Ronins and Warlords in the hallway.

"That was gross," Kayura spoke.

"Creative, though," Dayus admitted.

"I can understand Leon being mad at her," said Rowen. "Three days without refrigeration is not a pretty thing to see. Or smell."

"You got that right," Sage crinkled his nose.

"I wish I had thought of something like that when we were in high school," Kento grinned. "There were a few people I would've loved to do that to and one teacher in particular."

Ryo couldn't help smiling. "No argument there."

A pink-red ball suddenly bounced down the hallway. It hovered mid-drop for a brief moment, and then slowly lowered to the faded white tile floor. A child's humming floated through the air and the seven-year-old Jessie skipped happily down the hall.

The nine only watched as she stopped before the ball and stared at it. Sticking her hands into the pockets of the purple cotton jumpsuit, Jessie walked around the ball looking as though she was determining where to stand before picking it up. Finally she stopped, her left side facing the Ronins and Warlords, and picked up the ball with a big smile on her face.

"Alright," said Kento, "I'm confused."

Jessie paused and slowly turned her head to her left.

"Kento, she heard you," Cye said quietly without moving his lips.

The little girl's face was soon overcome by a look of fright.

Ryo took a small step forward. "Jessie."

She backed up then dropped the ball, taking off down the hallway as fast as she could.

"Wait! Jess!" Ryo started after her.

The floor underneath everyone began to shake and it split down the center. With nothing to grab hold of, the Ronins and Warlords fell into the darkness. They landed in something squishy, sticky, and slimy.

"Gah!" Cye cried in disgust. "What is this?"

"I don't want to know!" Sage answered, struggling.

"Yuck! This is disgusting!" Kayura rubbed her left cheek on her shoulder to get rid of the goop. It was in her hair, on her clothes, and some spilling down between her breasts. Despite being in Jessie's mind at the moment, Kayura was definitely going to take a shower when she was back in her own body.

Dayus tried using his scythes to cut himself free but the sticky mass held them in place and completely covered the blades. "I don't think my webbing is as bad as this," he said.

"No, yours just likes to cut into our skin," Kento snapped. His head was at an odd angle, thanks to the larger horn getting stuck. Something crawled across his stomach and Kento shifted his eyes down. He made a strangled noise. "FACEHUGGER!"

Everyone looked at the Hardrock Ronin and saw the strange eight-legged creature slowly walking over Kento's abdomen, going up to his chest and walking off to the side; its yard-length tail lagging behind it, not making any move to attach itself to the Ronin's face.

Kento sighed as it went inside the egg and the flaps closed. "The last thing I want is something eating its way out of my chest in here."

"That goes for all of us," said Sekhmet. "Uh… Cale…"

"Don't tell me," the Corruption Warlord said, "there's an alien above me."

"An alien would be pretty compared to that."

Cale slowly looked up. Above him was a horrific mass of a creature. Eyes of all types darted everywhere, the three mouths opened and closed with small shrieks of air escaping them. The creature extended several tentacles and placed them onto the slick floor. Detaching from the wall, it lowered to the floor and dragged itself away from the bound Armor wearers. Other strange creatures and abominations soon appeared and gathered around the mass; hisses and gurgles passing as language were exchanged.

"What in the world…" Rowen spoke slowly.

The creatures moved to the sides, revealing a lone figure of a short human standing among them.

Ryo blinked. "Jessie?"

She was older now, around thirteen. Her outfit was black--it looked seamless. Her eyes were darkened and her hair was a mess. The creature from the wall wrapped one of its tendrils around her shoulders. She patted it and stepped forward.

_"We were in junior high," Joana finally spoke, "Jessie was thirteen and… she almost jumped off the roof of her house."_

"Oh God…" Sage whispered. He looked at Rowen, Cye, and Kento. "Remember Joana said that Jessie almost…"

The trio's eyes widened. "Uh oh," Cye licked his lips nervously.

"What?" Ryo demanded.

"Jessie almost killed herself when she was thirteen," Rowen said quietly.

"So now you're telling us?" Sekhmet asked with deep sarcasm.

"We'll yell at each other later," said Ryo and turned his attention back to Jessie.

She stopped and looked at each of them in turn. Nothing in her eyes said that she recognized any of them. She spoke, "You don't belong here."

"Jessie," Kayura said softly, "it's me, Kayura. I'm your friend."

"You lie."

"It's the truth," said Sage. "Look at us, Jessie. We are your friends."

"Shut up!" Jessie screeched, and the creatures in back of her howled. "You're lying! No one is supposed to come here! No one but Saint!"

"Who's Saint?" Ryo asked gently. "Jessie, who is Saint?"

"Saint…" Jessie paused, her face calming a little. "Always been there when I was sad, when I needed someone…"

"Imaginary friend?" Kento asked.

"Not imaginary!" Jessie yelled. "He's real! Protects me, protects Little One…" She grabbed her hair and growled, shaking her head.

"Nice going," said Dayus.

"I don't see you doing anything!" Kento shot back.

"Shut up!" Jessie screamed and fell to her knees. "Shutupshutupshutup! Intruders! Not supposed to be here! Go away! Get rid of them!"

The creatures behind Jessie started forward.

"Oh crap," Cale summed and tried pulling his arms free.

_Shit!_ Ryo thought as he struggled against the sticky prison.

"That's enough, Jessie."

Everyone looked up as a man wearing a deep brown robe with the hood covering his face walked into view.

Ryo's eyes widened. _No way…_

The creatures halted their advance. Jessie slowly turned and faced the man. "Saint?"

"Make them go away, Jessie," he told her.

"But… intruders…"

"They're friends. They won't hurt you, I promise."

Jessie paused, casting her eyes between the immobilized and Saint. She rose to her feet and clapped her hands once, which made the creatures disappear and the goop holding everyone slowly melt.

"Gross out," Kento muttered as he wiped his hands on the floor.

"Saint!" The seven-year-old Jessie came running out from behind a slick pillar, and was swept up into the man's arms. Thirteen-year-old Jessie also ran to him, hugging his waist once he had the younger Jessie settled on his right hip.

Ryo was now able to see what outfit the man was wearing beneath the robe. _A Jedi,_ he thought,_ why am I not surprised?_ The Ronin leader stood up. "Ancient One."

"He is Saint," Jessie-thirteen snapped.

"It's alright," Kaosu patted her back, "that's what they call me."

"I like 'Saint' better," said Jessie-seven.

"Little One is right," Jessie-thirteen agreed.

Kaosu smiled at her. "I need you to take Little One for a short while."

"What for?"

"I need to talk with our friends."

The two Jessies looked at the Ronins and Warlords. "Freaky-looking," said Jessie-seven.

"Compared to the stuff we've seen here," Cye started, but Sage grabbed his shoulder causing him to end his unfinished sentence.

Kaosu set Jessie-seven on her feet and gently pushed her to Jessie-thirteen. "Go on, but don't wonder too far. We'll be with you shortly."

"Can we have Bongo with us?" Jessie-seven asked.

"Of course."

Jessie-thirteen snapped her fingers, and the creature that was on the wall above Cale appeared next to them. The two Jessies walked away with the creature following closely.

"Bongo?" Kayura looked at the others.

"Yeah…" Rowen said. "She has issues."

"He's harmless," Kaosu told them. "At least to those he doesn't deem as a threat."

"Thank you for putting us in his good graces," said Ryo. "Now, I do hope that you'll forgive me, Ancient One but what the hell is going on, and how did you get here?"

"To answer your last question first," the monk faced them, "I have always been able to enter Jessie's mind. Ever since the day she was born. In this life, and the other lives she had lived before this one. She has always been in my care."

"I'm confused," said Kento.

_I won't say it, tempting as it is,_ Dayus thought.

"You're able to enter her mind at whim?" Kayura asked.

Kaosu nodded and sat down on the alien egg. "To keep her safe, especially when she was born near or in Japan. There were a couple occasions Talpa had sensed her. A little more than two hundred years ago, she almost went to the Dynasty willingly. Measures were taken so that she would not enter while Talpa was in control."

For a brief moment, Ayame appeared in Sekhmet's mind. "What kind of measures?" the Warlord asked. Kayura noticed the demanding tone in his voice.

"Ask later," said Ryo, "Jessie's life now is more important then how she died last time."

The Ronin leader looked over at the two Jessies and Bongo. Jessie-thirteen was using one of Bongo's tentacles as a jump rope for Jessie-seven.

"How did she…?" Ryo waved his hand.

"Split?" the Ancient One grinned. "Within every person's mind, certain memories actually take form of the person. In Jessie's case, something happened when she was a child and the seven-year-old is the happier times; whereas the thirteen-year-old is the trauma and anger incarnate."

"What happened to her?" Sage asked.

"That I do not know," Kaosu shook his head. "To be honest, I am uneasy to find out."

Kayura stepped forward. "How is it that these two versions of her seem to know you but the Jessie we know doesn't?"

"I erased her memory of me," the monk smiled gently. "I've pretty much been put in the same category as Santa Claus--at least to her conscious mind. In her subconscious, she knows me better."

"But what about her dream of you after her car accident?" Rowen asked.

The Ancient One turned his head to watch the two Jessies play.

"She was supposed to die then, wasn't she," Dayus stated.

Kaosu sighed quietly and nodded. "But she survived, and so I told her the poem pertaining to all of you."

He stood up, wrapping the robe around himself and slipping his hands into the opposite sleeves. "Jessie has to reunite with her two personas. But that is entirely up to all three if they want to join again."

"Why wouldn't they?" Kento asked.

"Some memories are best left forgotten," Cale answered solemnly.

Ryo looked at the Ancient One. "Where does Yurei have Jessie?"

"Beyond those cliffs," he pointed to what would be considered east. "Be careful. Though they may seem close, they can be hundreds of miles away. One's mind is like a universe--you have no idea where it begins or where it ends. Things also change at random. Creatures here can be the opposite of what they looked to be."

"So it seems," Kayura looked at Bongo.

"Are you coming with us?" Cye asked.

"No," Kaosu shook his head, "I need to keep watch over them. Even though they are fragments of Jessie, Yurei still posses a threat."

"Looks like we start walking," Rowen said.

Kaosu caught Ryo's arm as he walked by.

"Her last life," Kaosu bore his eyes into the Wildfire Ronin, "Jessie was born in Japan but she only lived for three days. She was born too early and very weak. It pained her parents to let her go, but they didn't want to see her suffer."

Ryo felt a pang in his heart. There were complications when his mother was pregnant with him and Ryo was born just short of four months early. The doctors said it had been a miracle that he had survived, and now grown up to live a healthy, normal life.

_Normal,_ Ryo thought ruefully. _Someone better redefine that term._

"If she lived, would Talpa have found her? And possibly me?"

The monk released him. "We'll never know. Once things are set into motion, nothing can change."

"I can change it and I will." Ryo walked off to join the others.

"I have no doubt there, my boy," Kaosu said even though they were out of earshot. _But the two of you could be as dangerous now as you were a long time ago._

Jessie-seven ran up to Kaosu and grabbed his hand. Smiling, the Ancient One allowed himself to be led to Jessie-thirteen and Bongo.

* * *

**December 9, 2005**

Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! Happy Ramadan! And to those who do not celebrate any of the previous three, happy holidays anyway.

May you all enjoy the time you spend with your friends and family.

Many thanks to Morgan Ray for beta-reading. I'm glad I didn't make too many mistakes this time.

Finally, after how many chapters I have revealed Jessie's prank on Leon. To be honest, the reason why I left it in the dark was that I didn't know what she did either. I did have an idea for a while but decided it was too gross. Thank you, Squeaky, for the provolone sandwich.

I was having way too much fun with the Ronins and Warlords in Jessie's mind. And the memory of Jessie hitting her brother with the doll for putting a tack in her bed--that scenario did happen. I'll have full detail posted on Fiction Press eventually.

Take care, everyone! Until next chapter!

_--Janime_


	29. Nonpleasantries

**Ronin Warriors**

**Warrior Call**

**By Janime Lee**

**Part Twenty-eight -- Non-pleasantries**

"And I thought cosplayers in Japan were scary," Rowen said.

"That was traumatizing," Sage agreed; he held out his hand to Cye and helped the Torrent Ronin up the cliff side.

Cale looked at Ryo. "Are you certain that was a guy?"

"Yes," the Wildfire Ronin grunted his answer as his right hand searched for a ridge to take hold of. "That was definitely a guy wearing a pink dress."

"Jessie knows some very strange people," Dayus said, adjusting his scythes in the rocky surface.

Kayura was nestled safely in her husband's arms as everyone scaled the red mountain cliffs the Ancient One had directed them to. Despite that Kayura would have no more trouble climbing than the others, Dayus insisted on carrying his wife.

"You do know that when I fainted last week, I was in my own body," Kayura whispered to him. "I doubt that I would faint inside Jessie's mind."

"I'm not taking any chances," Dayus answered and hauled them up.

"What are you two talking about?" Sekhmet looked at them.

"He's trying to be romantic," said Kayura.

"Don't you think you two should wait until after we get out of here?" Kento asked.

"Ah, shut up and keep climbing," Dayus snipped quietly, which he received a slight glare from his wife.

They continued their ascent, finally reaching the top after what felt like hours of climbing. At the top was a deep red house with a blue door in the center outlined by a white painted wood frame.

"That's not Jessie's house," Ryo announced.

"It's Casey's," said Sage. _Slight drawback of having to share your Armor -- you also have to share your memories._

"Really?" Cale asked and ran to the front door.

"Get back here!" Dayus yelled, but the Corruption Warlord went inside.

"He never learns," Sekhmet grumbled and they all followed suit.

One by one, the Ronins and Warlords cautiously walked through the front door, which led them into a small foyer. To their right was a staircase leading up to the second floor, and to the left was a rather spacious living room with only one couch, a coffee table, and a small TV set in the corner near the three windows. The walls were maple-colored wood paneling, and light colored curtains shielded the windows.

"Any ideas when this memory is?" Rowen asked.

"August third," Cale pointed to the calendar hanging by the wall near the staircase.

The others looked at the calendar and sure enough, it was on the month of August with the first and second crossed off, and the third marked with a smiley face with "Happy Day!" written underneath.

"And the smiley face is for?" Kento asked.

"Her divorce was finalized on August third," Cale answered. "So we're not committing adultery."

_You can still burn in hell for other things,_ Sage thought.

The back door was suddenly flung open and Jessie bolted through the kitchen into the small foyer. She was wearing black jeans, sneakers, and a red tank top. She slid across the hardwood floor as she tried to stop on the small area rug, almost going past the staircase but managed to grab the railing. Her feet and lower half continued to go in the direction of momentum, but the grip she had on the railing prevented the rest of her body to follow. This caused her to twist and she fell to her knees.

"Ow! Shit, that hurt," she grunted as she jumped to her feet. Her devious grin was on and a strange look of overjoyed insanity sparkled in her eyes as she raced up the stairs.

"What… the… hell?" Kento asked.

"Is it just me," Cye began, "or did Jessie look a little freaky there?"

"Freaky," Rowen agreed. "Ryo?"

"What are you looking at me for?" the Wildfire Ronin asked. "I've never seen her like that."

Joana and Twyla raced into the foyer just as Jessie thundered down the stairs. In her hands, the tall girl now held a palm-sized camcorder. The other two barred the path to the kitchen--Joana wearing a short sleeved white button shirt and light blue thin slacks, Twyla had on a sleeveless lavender summer dress ending just below her knees.

"Get out of my way!" Jessie said in a tone that was very unlike her. It was like a young child had just been let loose in a candy/toy store combination.

"Put it back, Jessie," said Twyla.

"I have been waiting too long for something like this," Jessie replied, her voice going down a level. "This is payback for calling me Porky Pig two years ago!"

"Sis, come on," Joana tried to calm her. "Like now, Casey was drunk--she didn't know what she was saying."

"She apologized when she was sober," Twyla picked up.

The Ronins and Warlords could tell by the look on Jessie's face that she wasn't buying their protests.

"I don't care," Jessie grinned wider. "She's running around outside naked, and I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees what an idiot she made of herself."

Cale slowly moved towards the kitchen, and then Sekhmet grabbed his right arm.

"Jolt and vodka will do that to a person, we know," Twyla said.

"Come on, sis," Joana looked at her, "You really don't want to do this to Casey, do you?"

Jessie's face calmed a little and she stepped back to the stairs, which made Joana and Twyla relax.

"Casey!" Nat yelled from outside. "Put your clothes back on!"

"I am the Nymph Queen!" Casey's slurred voice rang into the house.

The Armor Wearers' heads all snapped towards to the back door at the same time Jessie bolted passed her friends and outside, nearly knocking down Twyla and Joana.

"Jessie!" Joana cried and the two ran after her.

"What the!" exclaimed Jade.

"A camera?" Gwen followed. "Jessie, you're sick!"

"I got a blanket!" Elisa yelled. "Someone stop her!"

"Hell no!" Nat shot back. "She's doing cartwheels! I'm not going near her!"

"Oh dear lord," Cye covered his eyes.

"And she wore my Armor?" Sage looked pained.

"That's my woman, Halo," Cale growled.

"You can have her!" the blonde replied.

"Just make sure she never gets drunk again," said Kayura.

"Yeah, we were lucky on New Year's," Kento said dryly.

"Casey! Sit still!" Twyla shouted.

"Keep going, Casey!" Jessie encouraged. "I'll be sure to send Hugh Hefner your audition tape!"

"Sekhmet," Cale looked at the green-haired Warlord, "I'd like to apologize."

"For what?"

Cale slammed his right foot on top of Sekhmet's left, which caused the Venom Warlord to yelp and release Cale as he went to cradle his injured foot, glaring daggers at Cale running out of the house.

"I'm going to kill him!" Sekhmet hissed and ran after Cale.

The rest of the group followed Sekhmet. When they passed through the door, instead of Casey's backyard--much to the disappointment of Cale--the Nine were now in the enclosed courtyard of Tokyo University.

Unlike the memory of Jessie's high school, there were students in the courtyard but frozen and gray like statues. At one of the picnic tables, Jessie and Ryo sat across from each other. Each were looking at a textbook with notebooks in front of them, taking notes, and their lunches to the side.

_Our philosophy assignment,_ Ryo thought.

The students turned to normal as the Ronins and Warlords approached the table where Ryo and Jessie sat.

"Poor Socrates," Jessie said around a mouthful of bologna sandwich. "Found guilty of defying the gods and drank poison as his punishment."

"Yeah, but he was given the option to go into exile," Ryo said after he swallowed his Pepsi.

"It's said there is no fate worse than death," Jessie put down her sandwich and stretched her arms upwards, "and others say that death is a release."

Ryo quirked an eyebrow. "Not for me. I have too much to live for."

/That makes two of us/ Jessie sent.

Ryo looked at her then turned his eyes to his textbook. /I thought we agreed we wouldn't mind-speak at school. /

/We're not in class, Ryo/ Jessie mimicked his action. /Besides, weren't you the one who suggested we should practice/

"You said it was Jessie's idea," Kayura looked at the Ronin leader.

"You can hear our thoughts?" Ryo asked.

"They're part of her memories, aren't they?"

"Uh oh…"

"Why do I get the feeling we're about to find out something interesting?" Rowen looked at the memory.

/So what are you getting the guys for Christmas/ Jessie asked.

/Haven't started yet. /

/Ryo. /

/I know, I know, it's the middle of November but the guys are so hard to shop for. /

/You've known them for how long and you still haven't figured them out/ Jessie asked.

/They'll keep you surprised despite knowing them for a long time. Feels like eternity at some points/ Ryo smiled.

"Oh gee, thanks, Ryo," Kento mock pouted.

"Jessie! Ryo!" a blonde young woman wearing jeans, sneakers, and a grey shirt with a kitten on it quickly walked over to their table.

"Hi, Angel."

/Thank the Ancient One Ishida is not with her/ Ryo sent.

/Be nice/ Jessie warned and scooted over for Angel to sit. "What's up?"

"I missed chemistry yesterday," Angel explained. "What was the assignment? I have to do it tonight or my butt's in a sling."

"Don't want to lose your new boyfriend if you flunk?" Ryo asked then grunted at the sharp pain in his right shin.

"I'm sorry, Ryo," Angel smiled at him falsely. "Was that your leg? I was only stretching."

/She did that on purpose/ Ryo shouted mentally.

/Serves you right/ Jessie sent back. /I know you don't like Ishida but he's good to Angel and they're crazy about each other. /

/She has to be crazy to go out with him. /

/Ryo, do you want to feel pain in your other leg/

"So that's why you were limping," Kento grinned. "Liar."

"Not entirely," Cye spoke, "he did hurt his leg by his own fault."

Sage looked at Ryo. "You said you fell down the down the stairs."

"No, I did fall down the stairs," Ryo admitted, "but it was after she kicked me."

"Thanks, Jessie," Angel finished copying the assignment. "Oh! Ishida!"

/Please don't come over here/ Ryo begged.

/Too late/ Jessie sent.

"My Angel," Ishida walked over to the table and kissed the blonde woman.

"I have to watch this again?" the Wildfire Ronin grumbled.

"Not necessarily," Rowen pointed to his left, "you can go over there and we can watch."

"Fine," Ryo turned from the memory just as Ishida sat down causing the phantom Ryo to flinch. Nothing really private happened after that so the Ronin Leader wasn't too worried about the memory.

_Still, did the guys have to see Angel kick me?_ Ryo frowned slightly. It faded as he approached the wall. _This isn't a part of the school,_ he thought, _it's got to be a part of Jessie._

The wall was silver with multi-colored swirls weaving back and forth as if it was alive. To the left and the right, the wall extended, going upwards and Ryo thought that he was going strain his neck.

_What's behind here?_ Ryo walked parallel to the wall going to his right, coming upon a large crack amidst the shimmering pattern. The area around the crack had darkened and the swirls appeared to avoid that particular section by several inches.

"It's over," Kento said. "I don't know why you don't like Ishida, but he doesn't, uh, Ryo?"

Ryo slowly reached out and gently touched the crack. It spread instantly and part of the wall collapsed, vanishing into dust.

"Come on," Ryo said and ducked his head to go through the hole. "Jessie's beyond here. I can feel her."

"Considering the fact that we're in her mind," Cye spoke, "can't you feel her all around you?"

"No," Ryo looked back through the hole, "I mean I can feel _her_. It feels almost like her two younger personas but stronger. You have to believe me."

"We don't have much of a choice," said Kayura and she stepped through.

* * *

"Well, this is starting to become interesting," Yurei smirked at the mist that revealed the Ronins and Warlords passing through the wall. "Wait till they see what's in here."

She chuckled and waved her hand through the mist, causing the visual to fade away. The Nether Realm Princess turned and looked at Jessie, still suspended within the circle of Nether Spirits.

"How is it that you and Wildfire could sense each other long before you knew about the Armors?" Yurei frowned at the motionless woman. "There's more to the two of you and that damn monk is hiding it. I guess I should go pay him and your two copies a visit. After all, I need those little brats to complete you."

* * *

"And the outside of Jessie's house," Ryo announced.

"Boy, do they stand out," Rowen said, "the only brown house on the street."

Kento looked at the house. The front door was located to the left, beside that were two sets of windows--one set had three windows, the other had two. Bushes grew underneath the windows and beside the front steps. The driveway was to the left of the house and a chain-linked gate blocked access to the backyard.

_Something's off about this,_ the Hardrock Ronin thought with a slight frown. Then again ever since they walked through that crack in the wall, everything felt off despite the normal appearance of the memories.

"Well," Sage broke the uncomfortable silence, "shall we go in?"

The Armor Wearers walked to the front door, which was wide open--something that troubled Ryo, and went inside single file.

The red carpet that had been on the second floor inside Jessie's other memory, extended down the stairs to the foyer and went into the living room. A couch was set underneath the three-set window facing the fireplace, a small table on each side supporting a lamp. There was another doorway next to the fireplace leading to the dining room; across from the front door lead to the kitchen.

"How nineteen-sixties," Rowen commented at the yellow-ish laminate flooring, the wood paneled walls and dark brown cabinets, and the yellow countertop.

"Damn, that dishwasher's old," Kento looked at the golden mustard color front of said device. No one had to say anything about the double-oven stove. It was ugly enough.

"Now I understand why Jessie said it was a good thing that the kitchen was remodeled," said Dayus.

There was a closed door next to the one the nine had walked through, which led to the basement. The table was in the center of the kitchen--a large round dark piece of wood set atop a surprisingly decorated stand.

Jessie and Hank appeared, sitting at the kitchen table. They were around the ages of six and eight; both children looked frightened--Jessie more than her brother and wiped at her eyes, sniffling.

"Quiet!" Hank said through his teeth.

Footsteps coming up the basement stairs made them pale and they quickly held their arms straight out over the kitchen table. The door opened and their father stumbled slightly over the last step. Dark hair, almost black, was a mess. Deep brown eyes were unfocused. He had a belt in his right hand and reeked of liquor. His jeans were filthy from the day's work and there were a few wet spots on his faded blue T-shirt hinting that he had dribbled.

He staggered through the kitchen towards the bathroom, pausing at the table and stared at Hank. "You moved…" he said. Hank shook his head and then his father backhanded him. "I SAID DON'T MOVE!" he yelled.

Jessie jerked back and let out a frightened sob. This caught her father's vague attention.

"You wanna cry?" he asked and swung the belt, hitting Jessie's face. The impact caused her upper lip to split and she yelped. "I'll give you something to cry about!"

He grabbed the back of her neck and shoved Jessie down against the table. Over and over he brought the belt down against Jessie's back and rear, while Hank just watched, fighting back his own tears and somehow managed to keep his arms above the table.

Everyone just watched in horror at the scene before them. There was nothing they could do to help. It was the past and nothing could be done to change it, no matter how terrible it was.

Cye's heart ached every time Jessie cried out. His face darkened over and he clenched his fists. The stories his older half-brother, Cecil, had told him resurfaced. Even if what he was watching now was just a memory, no child should endure this.

"Get away from her!" the Torrent Ronin shouted and ran forward, grabbing Jessie's left arm. The moment Cye took hold of the child's arm, he vanished. Then Jessie's eyes changed from the gentle dark brown to the light blue of Cye's eyes.

_We just wanted apple juice._

_Mommy, why did you go?_

_I don't want to be here with daddy without you._

_Why couldn't we go with you?_

_What did we do wrong?_

_Did we make you unhappy? _

_I want Grandpa!_

The beating stopped and Jessie slumped back into her chair painfully. She had grown quiet, and the tears slowed. The blood ran from her lip and dripped over her chin onto her Care Bears shirt.

"You…" the drunken man pointed at Hank, "go to bed in an hour. And you," he slapped the back of Jessie's head, "stay here… you better be here in the morning…"

Their father left the kitchen and walked upstairs. Once the footsteps stopped and they heard the bedroom door close, Hank sighed and lowered his arms. Jessie put her arms on the table and buried her wounded face. The two children faded away, leaving Cye in Jessie's chair.

Kento walked over to his best friend and knelt next to the chair. "Cye?"

"Apple… juice…"

"What?"

Cye raised his head from the table, face streaked with tears. "He beat them both… that drunk bastard hit them because of a glass of apple juice!"

"…Where was her mother?" Rowen asked, still disturbed.

"Spending a week in Ireland," Cye answered bitterly and wiped his face. "Jessie and Hank wanted to stay with their grandfather, but…" He shook his head and stood angrily up from the table, storming outside the house into the backyard.

Cye covered his face with both hands and breathed deeply. He could still feel the pain from the beating and taste the blood in his mouth. He had experienced what Jessie had gone through, felt everything, and knew what she was thinking.

"How does she do it?" he asked quietly and looked up at the sky. "Jessie, how do you love and hate someone at the same time?"

He exhaled and ran his fingers through his hair. He paused, looking at the above-ground swimming pool over by the garage. It was fifteen feet diameter by five feet deep average size with a small deck next to it.

"Cye?" Ryo called as the other Ronins and Warlords walked out into the backyard.

The Torrent Ronin held his hand up and walked across the lawn towards the pool.

"Wouldn't this be a bad time to take a swim?" Cale asked quietly.

"No," Dayus shook his head. "He knows something from her memories."

Cye stopped a couple feet away from the pool. The water was clear and very still. It was just there, ordinary looking, not doing anything strange.

But the longer Cye stared at it, the more it bothered him. He couldn't figure it out. Jessie was practically a water rat like he was. The following week after the girls moved into the mansion, Jessie had spent over two hours in the downstairs bathtub, claiming that she was "getting in tune with her element." She was an Aquarius, after all.

But there was something wrong, _very wrong_ about the pool. It was making Cye sick and the rage just boiled in his system. Screaming at the top of his lungs, Cye kicked the side of the pool. It burst open and flooded the area so fast, nobody had time to react. The water kept flowing as if a dammed river had been let loose, becoming a whirlpool and sucked the Nine down, depositing them on muddy red dirt.

"Nice move," Sekhmet coughed and glared at Cye.

"What was that for?" Sage demanded, ringing out his left sleeve.

"Sorry," the Torrent Ronin apologized. "I just… there was something about the pool and… I don't know what… but it was just disgusting."

"Alright," Ryo stood up, pushing his damp hair away from his face. "No one interacts with Jessie's memories," he looked at Cye, still amazed that the Torrent Ronin had tried to help, "no matter how bad they are."

* * *

Anubis looked at Shikaizen with a grin. "Are you going to get it when they wake up."

The demon priest snarled at the spirit, but then started to chuckle. "So you think you can protect them with that parlor trick you're using as a barrier? Pity that you can't protect them from each other."

Shikaizen reached into his left black and red sleeve and pulled out another set of beads. He started to chant and slowly Casey, Joana, Gwen, Twyla, Jade, Nat, Mia, Elisa and Leon rose to their feet. Their eyes were hazed over and blank expressions masked their faces.

White Blaze growled at Shikaizen and stepped back. The tiger couldn't hurt them; the only thing he could do was try to keep them from getting close to the Ronins and Warlords.

_Oh crap,_ Anubis thought and looked at Kayura.

* * *

Kaosu gently ran his right hand through the thirteen-year-old Jessie's hair, being careful not to pull the tangles. The girl was asleep with her head on his lap and she looked peaceful. The monk looked over at the seven-year-old version of Jessie who was currently making Bongo do acrobatic acts and enjoying the event.

Silver eyes looked back down at the sleeping girl. She moved slightly then stilled when the monk stopped stroking her hair and took her hand in his.

_Damn you, Michael,_ Kaosu thought bitterly. _If you hadn't interfered they would have been alright. Why did have to take them away…_

His head snapped up, and he shook Jessie-thirteen's shoulder.

"Saint?" she asked groggily and rubbed her eyes.

"We have to go," Kaosu said. "Little One."

Jessie-seven was sitting on the makeshift swing Bongo had improvised with his tentacles. She paused her swinging and looked at the Jedi-monk.

"Let's go," Kaosu took hold of Jessie-thirteen's hand and started towards Jessie-seven and her pet.

"Leaving so soon, monk?" Yurei asked as she appeared. "How rude."

Bongo growled as the Ancient One pushed the two girls behind him. "And I think it's rude of you to be copying Jessie. Why don't you drop your little façade and show what you really look like."

Yurei chuckled. "Don't think so. I prefer to mess with your precious Ronins' minds. Halo just about had a breakdown when he found out I took over her body." She rubbed her upper left arm. "But not before inflicting a little damage. That'll be a damper on his hopes. I also told Sekhmet he should let go of his."

"I said that you're so much like your father," Kaosu shook his head, "but I'm starting to believe that you are worse."

"Why thank you," Yurei bowed mockingly.

"Susanei would be very disappointed in you."

Yurei glared at him, eyes flashing red. "This has nothing to do with her," she hissed. "Susanei was the betrayer and got what she deserved. My only regret was not being there when the Emperor declared her punishment."

"Saber Stryke occupy too much of your time?" Kaosu asked. "Why else do you think Talpa put his soul inside that armor like Saranbo and Sun Devil?"

"Those two idiots couldn't even handle cattle. Saber was punished because of me."

"Saint?" Jessie-seven whispered.

Yurei titled her head. "'Saint' are you? I guess to her you are one; except for a few occasions when you didn't… _save_ her."

Kaosu narrowed his eyes.

"Your precious Ronins take up too much of your time?" Yurei smirked. "What was more important, monk? That simpering child you've become so attached to or-"

She stopped, feeling the urgent calling from the Nether Spirits. _How did they get to her so quickly?_

"I'm afraid I have to leave you for now, oh Ancient Saint," Yurei said, "but I'll be visiting you again after I take care of your other charges."

Kaosu let out a sigh of relief when the Nether Realm Princess vanished.

"She looked like us…" Jessie-thirteen said quietly.

Kaosu turned around, finding Jessie-seven hugging Jessie-thirteen--both were very frightened.

"Is she us?" the older girl asked.

"No," the Jedi clad monk shook his head and knelt beside them, "she is not you. She merely copied you to trick you."

"She's bad," said Jessie-seven.

"Misguided," Kaosu brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "there may be a chance she'll come back. She wasn't always like this."

"We need the rest of us," Jessie-thirteen said, "and maybe we can help her."

The Ancient One smiled. "Maybe."

* * *

August 10, 2006

Yeah, I'm looooooooooooooong overdue for this chapter. I also apologize for it being short but I want to get this out before I go to the hospital tomoorw. I'm having an operation on my right leg for varicose veins. I have them in both legs but the right leg is worse. So I'm posting this now because I believe I've dallied long enough.

I'm also going to do something new here in my little note. Respond to reviewers of Part 27 (listed as Chapter 28) on FF-dot-net.

_Indra: WOW_

Sums it up doesn't it? (big smile)

_Melissa: I love this story, it just captures the reader. Keep up the good work. Looking forward to more._

Thanks for reading. Pray that when I get the next part done it's longer.

_Lark Windscar: all right excellant story. please continue with this story if is very amusing and weell written, thanks_

I don't plan on giving up. Lazy, maybe but I'll finish it.

_Hashiba42: Yeah! Another chapter! Dang, now feel like a slacker. And the Link part... I'm guessing that wasn't entirely a random selection of a game to put in, eh? _

You are not a slacker. I said in a previous note that it'd be 2006 by the time I finished this. Well, it's 2006 and I'm still going.

Heh, you're right. I'm a big _Legend of Zelda_ fan and I absolutely love Link/Malon.

_Fawx: Time to initiate fangirl squealing! Whee! Wow, Jessies' mind is... stranely comforting (O.o?) I love this chapter... Squee... you rock the free world, Janime!_

Rock away, baby!

_Shin-no-Nekochan: WOW! What a Christmas present:-D Thank you Janime! That was certainly one psychadelic adventure... especially those rabbits. ; I think I have to re-read this now, since I'm sure I missed a few things-- yet all of Jessie's pranks were absolutely hilarious! However, Kaosu & Ryo had the best lines in my opinion: "Once things are set in motion, nothing can change." / "I can change it and I will."  
Oh and all of the Legend of Zelda images were HILARIOUS! And now I must correct myself; Sage had the best line due to the irony of it all: "Kento, in case you haven't noticed, I'm real. Link's fictional." LOL!_

Ha! I couldn't help putting that in there. Squeaky, Kyanite, and I crack up about it all the time.

As for the rabbits, the black one is the cameo for my pet rabbit, Rory the Wonder Bun.

_MorganRay: I think I'm going to do something different and rank my favorite points of this chapter:  
1) I loved how the Ronin's appeared in Jessie's mind. That was very interesting because people always look different in your head than in reality. Their odd appearance explained a lot of how she thinks of them as both people and part of the armor. That could be how she might think of her current self, too.  
2) The reason why the Ancient made his claim to Jessie was finally revealed. Since the Ancient was involved with Jessie's mind in previous lives and had erased her memory, it finally explains his connections to her, and I think you're beginning to reveal one of the huge mysteries in your story. It was also sort of appropriate to see the Ancient dressed as a Jedi. Is this how Jessie thinks of him, or is this how he'll just appear?  
3) The seperate Jessies were very interesting. What does modern Jessie appear like? Does she look like the Ronins, merged with her armor? How can Jessie merge with her other two selves?_

_One thing that did slightly disappoint me was the prank. I know, you didn't want it to be gross, but Leon would have to be a very childish, immature guy to hold that against her. Also, the lack of Jessie's friends like Joanna in her memory when the Ronin's were peering in doors seemed slightly off kilter to me, since they're supposedly very close to her.  
Lovely chapter, glad to hear from you again, though. Keep up the good work!_

I cannot thank you enough for beta-reading for me. I know the prank Jessie played on Leon wasn't as grand as I was hinting it to be. But as I said before my original idea was too gross.

As for Leon, he is rather immature (which he'll grow out of, hopefully). Jessie loves driving him crazy because she was/is a tomboy and Leon can't quite grasp her level of "the liberated woman."

Yeah I left out Joana and the others last chapter, which was not good. I was trying to aim for whichever door the Ronins and Warlords looked through, it would be just a random memory and by doing so would allow them to see more into Jessie's past before she met her friends. Some of it has started to come back to her but she still has a long way to go.

_Dark Beloved of Light: um... i think i need cliff notes... i am so lost but still good. aye well later gator see u monday or sunday, whihcever comes first._

Hee, damn my work schedule and the morons I am employed under!

There you go, Angel. I gave you Ishida! (For those who don't know, Ishida is from _Bleach_)

Next chapter will be started as I recover.

Take care,

--Janime


	30. Waking the Dragon Part One

**Ronin Warriors**

**Warrior Call**

**By Janime Lee**

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

**Waking the Dragon - Part One**

_"No."_

_"For everything that is holy and good that remains, Kaosu, see it from my view."_

_"I don't have to, Michael. You only see one path; you always did, even then. But listen to me on this: you will not do anything to her."_

Michael stared at the golden pane and shook his head sadly. Despite not being able to convince the Ancient One of his suggestion, the Cavern Watcher should have just gone ahead and do what he believed was necessary.

No, he didn't just believe.

It was necessary. Too long the Cavern Watcher had seen the rise and fall of eras on Earth; and he had taken part in many of history's events. Though he would never admit it aloud, there were some he regretted.

Yurei had pulled the Ronin and Warlords into Jessie's mind, and there was no telling what would happen to them if he had done what would maintain the balance.

He had no choice this time.

Michael stepped closer to the golden pane, examining the cracks and discoloring of the "glass" within. He frowned at the nine colored shards within the pane, representing each Ronin and Warlord within Jessie. Raising his hand, the Cavern Watcher reached out to the glass. He paused, frowning as another colored shard appeared and watched as two of the three largest cracks moved towards it.

Michael watched in disbelief and his hand dropped to his side. "Kaosu, you fool," he said in almost a whisper, "You still won't accept that she is no longer yours."

-*-*-*-*-

"You think she's like this because she saw us naked?"

"I seriously doubt that, Kento," Rowen said.

The Ronin and Warlords turned their gaze from the just barely covered Jessie to the circle of Nether Spirits. So far the dark entities hadn't given any inclination of detecting their presence, which was a good thing. Their trek through Jessie's mind gave the nine armor wearers a deeper insight into Jessie as well as more of her memories, some where she had been a little more than violent towards another classmate in elementary school.

"Okay." Cye spoke, "So how do we wake her up?"

"You don't." Yurei materialized between them and the Nether Spirits.

"Haven't you had enough of your little masquerade?" Sekhmet frowned.

Yurei tilted her head, smirking. "Bothers you, does it? Very well, since you so kindly insisted."

Her face changed from Jessie's visage to one of Japanese descent; her hair turned from the rich red-brown to a dark aqua. Only her eyes remained unchanged from the ruby coloring.

"Better?" Not expecting an answer, Yurei looked at Jessie over her shoulder. "What do you see when you look at her? A poor gaijin that has been caught in something beyond her control? Somehow I doubt that theory. Your Ancient One has been watching over her for centuries." She turned to Ryo, "You as well, Wildfire, but he has watched over her more than you. Why is that, I wonder."

Ryo said nothing.

"Aren't you just the tiniest bit curious?" Yurei stepped closer, and everyone tensed. "Don't worry, I have no desire to fight you here, so close to her. It could do some real damage and we can't have that, now can we? So let us take it elsewhere."

She snapped her fingers and the ground beneath the Ronin and Warlords vanished. They fell and landed in some kind of thick liquid.

"This is almost as bad as the goo." Said Kento.

"It's worse." Cale replied.

The Ronin looked at him and saw the troubled recognition in the looks on the three Warlords faces.

Kayura swallowed nervously. "Are we in..."

Dayus nodded. "We have to get out now."

"What is this?" Sage demanded.

"Don't ask," Ryo said, "Just move it."

"Don't think so." Yurei floated above them perched as if on an invisible chair. "As I said, I couldn't have you near her for this. Since all of you are here, I might as well get it over with now. I was planning to wait until after I had complete control over the Dragon Child. However, you know how some things go and your next move is forced."

Nether Spirits appeared in a circle around the Armor wearers.

"Do me a favor and try not to scream too loud." Yurei said as the dark energy started to form around them.

-*-*-*-*-

_"Grandpa!" Jessie ran to the gray-haired man and hugged him tightly around his waist._

_He smiled down at her returning the hug. "How's my little girl?"_

_"Thanks for taking her for the weekend, Dad." Rita said._

Fingers twitched.

_"I wish dad wasn't so mean to us..."_

_"Sometimes people just are, honey."_

Eyelids tightened.

_Grandpa's gone..._

_Who can I go to now?_

Hands balled into fists.

_"Family doesn't have to be blood. It's who you care about and who cares about you."_

She felt their pain, their anguish as the darkness and evil that had invaded her body and soul threatened to engulf not only her, but those who had come to mean so much to her.

They were her family.

Jessie's eyes flew open and she fell to the rune seal beneath her. The Nether Spirits appeared startled by this momentarily before they began to focus their energies on putting Jessie back into a comatose state. She collapsed on the ground almost falling back into darkness but Jessie resisted and slowly pushed herself to her hands and knees. Pain wracked through her but she refused to cry out.

_Focus._

Jessie sat back, holding her hands before her.

_Take what is theirs._

She moved her hands in circular motions, drawing the power away from the Nether Spirits.

_And send it back to them._

Jessie forged the energy into a large ring surrounding her then made it shoot out at the dark entities. The impact of their energy returning to them, colliding with their energy focused on Jessie was too much and the Nether Spirits disintegrated. Jessie sighed and looked at the seal beneath her as it faded away. The she got a look at herself.

"Well, if this isn't embarrassing," she muttered as she picked up the sheet that had been covering her and wrapped it around her body.

"You've been through worse."

Jessie looked to her right.

"In previous lifetimes," said Kaosu.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Jessie said.

The Ancient One smiled then led Jessie-thirteen and Jessie-seven out from behind him. Jessie looked at her two younger personas -- the happier memories and the sad, angry ones. Jessie-seven let go of Kaosu's hand and walked over to her older self. Jessie-thirteen held onto the Ancient One.

"It's alright," He said, "Go on."

"No!" the young teen shook her head, "I'm afraid... if I remember... Little One..."

"Bad shouldn't block the good," said Jessie-seven. She took Jessie's hand and they both held out their other hands to Jessie-thirteen. She looked at Kaosu and he gave her a smile of encouragement. Cautiously, she moved from his side and stepped towards her other selves.

Holding hands, the three Jessies closed their eyes. A pillar of light surrounded them, and when it faded, Jessie stood wearing a cream-colored shirt, loose pants and tan knee-high boots. She opened her eyes and looked at Kaosu. "Why did you make me forget you?"

"We will talk," he promised, "But right now you are needed."

"You're not coming with me?"

"I'm afraid that you must face this on your own, just as you will have to face what you buried within yourself for so long."

Jessie nodded, and then the Ancient One faded away. She snapped her fingers and Bongo rose from the ground next to her.

"Come on, boy," Jessie started walking towards the crater Yurei had dropped the Ronin and Warlords in. "Let's give the Dynasty Princess a proper welcome."

*_*_*_*_*

_Not good,_ Anubis thought, watching helplessly as the girls and the one boy step closer to the Ronins and Warlords.

*_*_*_*_*

Yurei sat perched in the air above the Nether Pit. It wasn't as strong as a true Nether Pit but it was effective. Hearing their cries of anguish was almost musical to her.

"It won't be for much longer," she said even though they couldn't hear her over their own screams. "It all depends how quickly your own friends kill-"

Something slammed into her and she tumbled in the air. Steading herself, Yurei saw a deformed being dive into the Nether Pit. Seemingly unbothered by the dark energy, it wrapped long tendrils around each Ronin and Warlord, and the creature catapulted itself along with its nine charges out of the pit.

A bolt of white energy, pure and untainted shot down and struck the Pit. The Nether Spirits within let loose anguished howls before desintergrating, leaving no trace of it ever existing.

_Impossible! _ Yurei quietly screeched.

A power suddenly surged about. It felt ancient, the kind of power that had existed long ago and was nothing more than a memory.

"Good boy, Bongo."

Yurei turned and looked downward. Jessie stood with hands resting on hips and looking thoroughly pissed off.

"Jess..." Sage whispered as he and the others stared in surprised relief.

"You!" Yurei glared at Jessie, "Those Nether Spirits were created directly from Talpa! The Emperor himself gave them to me! Those runes were older than Badamon! There's no way you could have escaped!"

"I admit I had a little help but I did all the work and let me tell you, those Nether Spirits didn't like having their own power shot back at them."

"No mortal is that powerful."

"You're forgetting a couple important details, Yurei," Jessie smirked. "I'm the Dragon Child. Also, you're inside my mind, which makes it my world and my rules. What I say goes. And you are about to learn the meaning of the phrase, 'Payback's a bitch'. Because right now," twin scimitars appeared in her hands, "so am I."

If any fear festered within Yurei, she didn't let it show. Instead she just smiled and let out a chuckle. "Does the little gaijin want to play? Be careful, you might poke your eye out with that. Running with sharp objects is dangerous, you know." She clapped her hands together, summoning dozens of Nether Spirits.

"Those things are really getting annoying," said Jessie. "You've already met Bongo, so why don't you get to know the rest of my inner demons."

More deformed creatures and abominations burst from the ground around Jessie. With a nod from their mistress, they jumped into the air, howling as they attacked.

Placing the scimatars in the sheaths on her back, Jessie ran towards the Ronins and Warlords. Happiness and relief swept through her and she could feel it coming from them as well. Tears stung her eyes as Sage caught her in a tight hug.

"You're okay," he said.

"Yeah," she nodded, "you guys, too. Thank God."

"Jessie," Ryo touched her shoulder, "are you alright?"

"I'm okay; took me long enough to get myself back together," she moved back from Sage but held his hands, "I'll feel better when she's out of here."

Armored knights, dragons and other mythical creatures, airships of all kinds in the air, warriors and soldiers from every era and story that Jessie had read about through her life began their assault on the Dynasty Princess.

"Oh, come on," Jessie rolled her eyes at her friends' expressions, "you guys know I like sci-fi and fantasy."

"Is that the Millennium Falcon?" Kento asked pointing to the spaceship that flew over them.

"And the entire Imperial Fleet," said Rowen.

Cye looked at Jessie. "Star Wars fan much?"

"Go through Joana's mind someday; she's a Trekkie." Jessie stepped away from the group and whistled.

Four large dragons decended from the air and landed before Jessie. "Shall we?"

"And a Lunar fan," said Ryo.

"I love those games," Jessie climbed on the white dragon. "Hank beat The Silver Star on level sixty. I beat it on fifty-seven."

"Enjoyed that, did you?" Kayura asked, sitting on the red dragon with Dayus.

"Oh yeah."

Ryo and Sage joined Jessie on the white dragon, Cye, Kento and Rowen on the blue; Cale and Sekhmet on the black dragon.

Jessie held her hands out before her and sphere of light appeared. As she tossed it into the air, a thread of light appeared from each of the Ronins' and Warlords' chests and connected to the sphere.

"It'll lead us to where you came in," Jessie explained as the dragons took flight.

They looked at each other but said nothing. How Jessie knew, they silently decided that could wait. They flew past memories, emotions; the wall barrier had now crumbled with Jessie complete again.

The dragons landed in the area where the long-tailed rabbits and the statue had appeared. Everyone dismounted and the dragons vanished. The sphere also vanished and the threads drifted downwards. Large crystals the colors of each of the nine Armors rose from the ground.

"The way back to your bodies," said Jessie.

"No offense, Jessie," Kento said, "but I can't wait to get out of here."

"Wait," Cale turned to the brunette woman, "what about Yurei?"

Jessie closed her eyes briefly. "I have to face her."

"Alone? You can't be serious!" Sage protested.

"You guys have already given me all the help you can. I'm sorry but there's nothing more you can do here. I have to do this myself." She became more serious. "And if you don't go back, all of you will die. Shikaizen has controll of everyone else and he's going to use them to kill you if you don't go now."

"The beads," Dayus looked at Kayura.

His wife nodded. "We'll go, and find a way to free them. Jessie, be careful."

Jessie nodded and looked at each of the Nine as they stepped into their crystals and vanished. Except Sage; he stopped right outside his crystal.

"Sage," Jessie walked over to him, "please."

The Halo Ronin shook his head. "I'm not leaving you to fight her alone."

Jessie's eyes softened. She cupped his face with both hands and kissed him. Sage's eyes widened in shock then drifted closed. He had kissed several girls long before Jessie had ran into him on that fateful day, and now, being kissed by her, with their souls, in a far more intimate way than one could imagine, none of his previous encounters combined could even compare to this moment.

With great reluctance, they moved apart. Jessie smiled at Sage.

"I love you..."

Then she pushed hard against his chest, forcing him into his crystal.

"JESSIE!" Sage looked at her through the green crysal, and then fade away into darkness.

-*-*-*-*-

He landed hard on his back, the impact forcing air from his lungs.

"Sage!" Rowen was at his side. "What happened?"

"Jessie," the blond coughed, "I didn't want to leave her. She pushed me out."

Rowen helped his friend sit upright, and Sage blinked at the sight of the shield dome protecting them from the Nether Soldiers surround them, along with Mia, Casey, Joana, Gwen, Twyla, Jade, Nat, Elisa and Leon bound within a very large web.

Dayus was in full Armor. "They were pretty much ready to strangle us," he informed.

-*-*-*-*-

Yurei was furious. Her Nether Spirits were destroyed. How could these simple memory fragemnts best her? She was the Princess of the Nether Realm!

"Having fun yet?" Jessie asked.

Yurei eyes flashed in anger. "I knew that monk would have a hand in your awakening. I should have just taken those little brats from him!"

"Oh well," Jessie shrugged, "the past has passed."

"That's a nice little phrase coming from you. I've seen some of yours."

"Keep watching. Maybe you'll learn something."

Yurei chuckled. "I doubt that. Do you think you'll be able to handle it? Everything will come back to you now that your barrier is gone. Like a dam that held back water, it's going to come so fast you'll be swept away in the current."

"I'll stay afloat," Jessie pulled the scimitars from her back.

Yurei held out her hands and the katanas appeared. They attacked, blades meeting with a metallic screech and jumped back. Yurei lunged again. Jessie parried and countered, slicing off Yurei's cloak.

Not caring of the loss, Yurei took to the air.

"CHAOS BLADE SEVER!"

The dark magenta enegery leapt from the swords and hurtled towards Jessie. She held the scimitars up in defense. Yurei smiled then stared in shock as the scimitars _absorbed _the attack, and then Jessie deflected it back at her. Yurei barely dodged the returned attack.

"You can't leave, Yurei," said Jessie.

"Of course not," was the response. "You can't force me out. I can only leave on my own free will."

"I know that. What I meant was that you're not leaving because I'm not letting you."

Yurei screamed as she was speared with beams of light. They pierced her wrists, elbows, shoulders, knees, ankles, and hips -- every joint.

Jessie floated up to her and looked at the immobiled spirit. "You are too dangerous to roam freely. Talpa knew that you were, but not to him. You couldn't best him even if you tried. He still wanted you with him, though. Even if it meant that he had to seal you away for all eternity."

"He would never!" Yurei hissed. "He promised that I would have Kayura's body! Badamon ruined that!"

"It was an excuse Talpa needed to keep you sealed away," Jessie informed. "I saw his memories. You allowed that. Letting me witness the destruction of the Ancient Clan was the gateway to seeing the rest of what Talpa had done over the centuries."

"So you know..."

"About Susanei? Yes, I know." Jessie ignored the glare Yurei sent her. "I think she would agree with me on this."

"You can't keep me locked away forever!" Yurei narrowed her eyes. "Eventually, you'll die like every other mortal and I'll be free! Our souls will be forever merged!"

"Only if I killed myself, which was why you were tormenting me. Remember that I died once already, before you came into body," Jessie motioned her hand to the ground and a section of it rose up, enveloping Yurei, "and I have no intention of doing that again anytime soon."

The Nether Realm Princess continued her hateful gaze on Jessie until she was completely covered. Chains then appeared and wrapped around the large orb and pulled tight. Slowly Jessie and the sphere prison lowered to the ground and the sphere sank into the ground disappearing with only one chainlink visible.

"Well now," Jessie ran her hands through her hair, "time to wake up."

-*-*-*-*-

Jessie's body shuddered.

"Seems there's a victor," Shikaizen smirked. It fell as the sub-armor on Jessie brightened, the grayish tint faded leaving the gold and white unblemished.

Jessie opened her deep brown eyes and looked at Shikaizen. "So who were you betting on?"

* * *

**December 29, 2008**

Hello, everyone! I'm back! And ending 2008 with a new chapter.

Would you believe that Warrior Call is ten-years-old? Yes, indeedy. It was late January 1998 that I took pen to paper and started this fic. I didn't expect Warrior Call to continue like this. I originally wanted to do a short fic, and look what I have now. Thirty chapters total including the prologue. I actually went back to the very beginning and I've noticed how my writing has changed over the years.

If you average it out, that's three chapters per year. But as my best friend Angel pointed out, and I quote, "You don't write five chapters one year, six another year, and then disappear for two!"

And I do apologize for the two-year hiatus. I would've had this up sooner but my computer crashed in October. Fortunately, with help from my cousin, I was able to save most of my stuff from the hard drive to my laptop. My one drawback is that I do not have MS Word on the laptop. I'm using Word Pad. Please forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes.

Thank you Angel, Beloved Shadow, Rogue Ronin, and Dragon Dagger for giving me the swift kick I needed to get back to word-weaving.

Morgan Ray, please forgive me for not contacting you for beta-reading. If you'd like, I'll send you the file.

And to all my readers, thank you for being so patient and sticking with me.

Have a safe, healthy Happy New Year in 2009!

:blindfolds self and stands in front of firing squad:

Go ahead!

~Janime Lee


End file.
